Un cadeau inestimable
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Alors que Mitchie mène une existence de lycéenne normale, un des membres des Connect3 débarque dans sa classe de biologie. Cette rencontre bouleversera autant sa vie que ses rêves. Smitchie
1. Prologue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tout ceux qui sont ici. J'espère que vous allez bien. Me revoici, après un long silence radio, avec un nouveau projet qui j'espère vous fera plaisir. Bonne lecture à tous. (Si tous il y a)

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

POV de **Mitchie**

 **La** sonnerie venait de retentir et j'entrais en cours avec mes amies. Nous étions en train de rire. Tess, une grande blonde au physique avantageux et au corps de mannequin, expliquait qu'elle sentait qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour où elle rencontrerait l'homme de sa vie. C'était son horoscope qui le lui avait prédit. Sauf qu'en fait, le seul gars qui lui avait adressé la parole était en seconde et seulement parce qu'elle avait du papier toilette au pied. La honte quoi !

« - Tout le monde s'assoit et en silence, intervint le professeur.

« - Sans blague, on ne va pas rester debout, soupira notre amie, même si je ne serais pas contre de partir. J'ai l'homme de ma vie à rencontrer après tout.

« - Mouais, soupira Caitlyn. En attendant, vu ce qu'il y a sur les paillasses, je crains le pire !

Regardant la mienne, située au fond, je grimaçais. Il y avait une grenouille morte sur une planche de bois. C'est dégoûtant ! Soupirant, je m'assis en songeant à un problème. Caitlyn et Tess étaient ensembles et pourraient faire le sale boulot à deux alors que j'étais seule. J'allais donc devoir ouvrir cette pauvre petite bête toute seule. J'en vomis d'avance ! Posant mon sac, je sortis simplement une feuille et un crayon puis j'attendis que le cours commence, tout en priant pour que quelqu'un l'interrompe. Je fus exaucée puisqu'on frappa à la porte alors que le prof commençait son cours. Le directeur entra et parlementa avec notre tortionnaire. Aussitôt mes deux amies se tournèrent vers moi.

« - T'as pas de bol sur ce coup, rit Tess.

Prenant ma grenouille, je la détachais de sa planche et la tournais vers elles.

« - Pitié, dis-je avec une voix de fausset, dites-lui de ne pas me disséquer ! Et ne touchez pas à ma sœur, criais-je en me levant d'un bond.

Je les rejoignis à leur table et avec mes petites pattes de grenouille, je tentais de décrocher la leur. Seulement Cait m'en empêcha alors que Tess grimaçait de dégoût. Ce que je comprenais !

« - Mitchie, retourne à ta place, me demanda le professeur et recloue ta grenouille, ajouta-t-il en voyant ma nouvelle amie prénommée Helga.

« - Oui monsieur, fis-je penaude.

Je me rassis, et commençais mon travail alors que des cris se firent entendre. Un clou dans une main, une patte de grenouille dans l'autre, je regardais le bureau et vit un jeune homme qui me rappelait quelqu'un. Avant que je ne puisse y réfléchir, Tess se tourna vers moi.

« - C'est Nate, chuchota-t-elle avec toute l'excitation possible. Nate Gray. Des _Connect3_ !

Hein ? Oh oui, mon groupe de rock préféré du moment. Un des trois était présentement dans ma classe… Pourquoi n'étais-je donc pas en train de sauter partout ? Ah oui, je devais reclouer ma pauvre petite grenouille au pilori ! Pas de chance, je jouerais les groupies plus tard.

« - Silence, demanda le directeur. Je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau camarade même si j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu inutile. Monsieur Gray va suivre les cours avec vous tout au long de l'année. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, lui demander des autographes, lui arracher ses vêtements ou que sais-je d'autre, nous prévint-il.

« - Hey, il est sympa le dirlo, sourit Caitlyn trop fort exprès, il vient de me donner une idée. Je vais lui piquer sa chemise. Et toi Tess ?

« - Je me contenterais du tee-shirt qu'il a en dessous. Mitchouille ?

« - Moi, demandais-je un clou entre les lèvres.

« - T'es dégoûtante, il a attaché une grenouille ton truc !

« - Je sais ma petite diva, puisque je la recloue présentement, mais je ne compte rien lui arracher. Bien qu'il ait sérieusement besoin d'une coupe de cheveux, si vous voulez mon avis !… Quoi, demandais-je en relevant le nez. C'est bon il a une tête, deux bras, deux jambes comme beaucoup. Il sait juste mieux jouer de la guitare que je ne parle français !… Bon où j'ai mis le dernier clou, moi ?

Je fouillais la table des yeux, sans le trouver, et finis par m'accroupir au sol quand j'entendis la voix de notre professeur :

« - Nate, tu n'as qu'à te mettre à côté de notre espèce en voie de disparition.

« - Votre espèce en voie de disparition, demanda-t-il perdu.

Je souris. C'était mon surnom. Il me l'avait donné au début de l'année dernière quand j'avais hurlé au scandale en apprenant que les loups et les bisons étaient en voie de disparition. Retrouvant le clou, je me relevais victorieuse et le plantais dans ma petite grenouille, tout en m'excusant.

« - Désolée Helga, vraiment désolée ! J'espère que tu n'as pas mal poulette ! Enfin, grenouillette, rectifiais-je. Tu sais l'opération que tu vas subir n'est pas du tout dangereuse, je la pratique tous les matins au petit déjeuner. Entre deux biscottes !… Euh oui, demandais-je en voyant le nouveau à côté de moi.

« - C'est toi l'espèce en voie de disparition ?

« - Hein ? Ouais. Bienvenue à la table de la sauvegarde des animaux en tout genre. Loups, bisons, chevaux, baleines et araignées. Je sauve même les poux quand j'en vois, dis-je en lui tendant ma main.

« - Enchanté. Et tu as un prénom quand même ou c'est marqué _comme_ _ça_ sur ton permis ?

« - Je n'ai pas le permis, mentis-je, je suis contre la pollution et je n'ai pas les moyens de m'acheter une voiture hybride. Sinon mes parents m'appellent Mitchie ! Et toi, demandais-je en arquant un sourcil la main toujours tendue.

« - Nate, répondit-il en la serrant brièvement.

« - Enchantée.

Je le soupçonnais de me prendre pour une folle mais je m'en moquais royalement. J'adore faire le pitre. C'est une seconde nature chez moi. Même si je n'ai pas encore trouvé la première. Il s'installa et je le vis froncer les sourcils quand je fis glisser la grenouille jusqu'à lui.

« - Cadeau de bienvenu, souris-je de toutes mes dents. Je n'ai pas le cœur d'ouvrir cette pauvre petite, mais fais attention, j'ai promis à Helga que ce n'était pas dangereux !

« - Helga ?

« - La grenouille. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un animal sans cœur ni conscience, selon les singes primates qui sont au Gouvernement, qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'avoir un prénom et une sépulture décente, ris-je… Tu comprends mieux maintenant d'où me vient le surnom d'espèce en voie de disparition ?

« - Ouais et j'avoue que tu commences légèrement à me faire peur.

« - T'inquiète, elle fait cet effet sur tout le monde. Moi c'est Tess.

« - Une tarée au complexe de Diva. Et moi Caitlyn.

« - Une tarée zéro pourcent de complexe, cent pourcent plaisir, ajoutais-je. Et toi, une particularité ?

« - Euh non. Pas à ce niveau-là, sourit-il.

« - Bon au fond, on arrête de discuter et on commence la dissection.

« - Monsieur, dis-je en me levant. C'est simplement abominable. Pourquoi dissèque-t-on une grenouille pour savoir ce qu'i l'intérieur ?

« - Pour étudier les différents systèmes, Mitchie.

« - Oui mais quand on étudie le corps humain et ses _différents_ systèmes, on se contente de photos ou de croquis. Y a pas comme une injustice quelque part ?

« - Mitchie, soupira le professeur en réprimant un sourire. Il y a énormément de grenouille sur Terre, elles ne sont pas en voie de disparition.

« - Y a aussi assez d'humain sur Terre, vous savez. Sept milliards et ça se reproduit vite en plus ces machins-là ! Alors pourquoi on n'en dissèque pas un ou deux, histoire de voir comment c'est fait ?

Il ne me répondit pas mais m'intima de m'asseoir du doigt. Visiblement, on n'est pas encore assez nombreux sur terre. Soupirant, je pris le scalpel et me tournais vers mon voisin qui me regardait bizarrement.

« - Quoi ? J'ai une pustule sur le nez ?

« - Tu viens bien de suggérer de tuer un être humain pour le disséquer en cours, demanda-t-il choqué.

« - Non en prendre un déjà mort serait suffisant. Mort de vieillesse de préférence. Après tout, on le fait bien pour Helga. A ce propos, c'est quand tu veux ?

« - C'est toi qui a le bistouri, souligna-t-il.

« - Exact cher assistant. Donc je découpe. Bon… Tu préfères l'aile ou la cuisse ?

J'accompagnais cette phrase d'un sourire sadique avant de reprendre la grenouille.

« - Je suis désolée Helga. Vraiment, j'aurais aimé que notre amitié dure et perdure. Tu étais la meilleure grenouille de l'étang et je sais que tes nombreux têtards, pas encore devenus grands, te regretteront et te pleureront toute leurs vies… Tu vas tellement me manquer, dis-je en pleurant.

J'essuyais mon unique larme et lui ouvris l'abdomen, avant de m'éloigner rapidement. Ça pue l'intérieur de cette bestiole !

« - On dirait qu'Helga ne te manquera pas tant que ça, sourit Nate.

« - Ouais. Elle a oublié de se nettoyer les boyaux avant de se faire attraper, soupirais-je.

Je l'observais, et notais qu'il souriait également. La suite du cours et de la dissection se passa bien, même si je me demandais ce qu'il devait penser de moi. Mais à mon avis, ce doit être plus qu'amusant.

POV de **Nate**

Lorsque le cours se termina, je me tournais vers ma voisine et lui demandais ses cours. J'avais un mois à rattraper et le professeur m'avait dit que c'était une de ses meilleures élèves.

« - Ok mais je garde le cours d'aujourd'hui. Déjà j'en ai besoin pour réviser, sourit-elle, mais surtout dessus, il y a l'oraison d'Helga aux boyaux nauséabonds, rit-elle.

J'hochais la tête en songeant à mes frères. Nul doute que Jason l'adorerait. Shane la prendrait légèrement pour une folle, comme moi en fait. Elle est vraiment étrange. Elle donne des prénoms à des grenouilles mortes, qu'elle n'a pas connues. Elle demande à disséquer des êtres humains et sauve tous les animaux qu'elle peut. Assez intrigué, je pris son classeur, que je mis dans mon sac, et lui promis de le lui rendre dès le lendemain. Elle acquiesça, dit un dernier au revoir à Helga et sortit du cours tranquillement, alors que ses amies me fixaient. C'est au moins quelque chose que j'appréciais chez Mitchie. A ses yeux, je n'étais pas une rockstar. A ses yeux seulement !

Et voilà. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Oui, bon je vous l'accorde, cette Mitchie est bien bien bien bizarre en fait mais je n'ai pas pu résister. J'espère que ce drôle de prologue vous a plus ? Moi j'ai adoré.

Miss Tagada (L)


	2. Chapitre 01

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Ok je suis désolée de poster si tard, mais tout a été expliqué sur facebook donc… Merci cependant à toutes vos reviews ! Merci à **Sweet-Devil973** , **Ange-ann 'Tina' Serpentard** , **Adelys** , **Miss Morgane** , **Marine** (Hello miss. Ravie que le prologue t'ai plu. =) Comme promis voilà la rencontre Shane-Mitchie. J'espère que ça te plaira =) Bisouilles), **LittleFlicka** et **Mamadjo** (Salut. Ravie que tu aimes mon travail et mes fictions sur camp rock. =) Pour ta proposition, ça serait avec plaisir seulement j'ai déjà du mal à m'occuper de mes idées. Cependant si tu le souhaites, je peux te donner mon adresse mail afin de te donner mon avis sur ce que tu écris et éventuellement te conseiller ? Bises et bon courage à toi) pour leur reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira =)

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

POV de **Nate**

 **Quand** la journée se termina, je sortis rapidement du lycée et montais dans ma voiture. Je sais que maman veut _absolument_ que je termine le lycée mais là ce n'est pas possible. J'ai dû passer mes pauses enfermé dans les toilettes pour être tranquille. Va falloir qu'elle renonce à ce projet et qu'elle me laisse passer mes diplômes par correspondance. Sauf que si je lui dis ça, elle va me rappeler que si je vais en cours c'est _justement_ pour être plus sociable puisqu'il paraît que je ne le suis pas assez.

Soupirant, je quittais le parking et pris le chemin de chez moi. J'étais parti assez vite pour que personne n'ait le temps de me suivre. Ce qui m'arrangeait puisque Shane avait _encore_ oublié de faire le plein. Résultat, je vais devoir le faire quelque part. Cependant, je vais d'abord aller photocopier tous mes cours que je rendrais aux propriétaires et j'enverrais l'autre tête en l'air chercher de l'essence. Fort de cette décision, je me garais dans l'allée et rentrais dans notre maison. Sans surprise, mes deux frères étaient présents, en train de jouer, sans moi, les chansons de l'album que nous étions en train de composer.

« - Hey junior, me salua Jason. C'était bien l'école ?

« - Pour ta survie Jay, tu la fermes !

« - Visiblement… Il a eu des problèmes d'intégrations, rit l'autre.

« - A peine. Et vous, vous avez fait quoi hormis… Rien, demandais-je en voyant la vaisselle à faire.

« - On a fait autre chose. Alors cette première journée ?

« - Hormis les fans partout, demandais-je à Shane. C'était sympa. J'ai rencontré une fille en cours de bio qui est pire que Jason, ce qui je te l'accorde est assez difficile. Mais elle est sympa.

« - Et comment elle s'appelle, rit-il. Invention ?

« - Mitchie, serait plus exact. Bon je monte, j'ai plusieurs photocop à faire. Sois sympa et va faire le plein. T'as oublié hier, ajoutais-je à son intention.

Sur ces mots, je montais dans le bureau et allumais la machine, alors que la porte d'entrée claquait.

POV de **Shane**

Quand je ne vis plus Nate, je regardais Jason. Nous avions parié qu'il serait incapable de nous citer un seul prénom. Visiblement je m'étais trompé.

« - D'accord, t'as gagné, dis-je en lui tendant les vingt dollars. Par contre, je te paris qu'il ne nous ramènera pas de camarade d'ici la fin de la semaine.

« - Je paris l'inverse. En attendant, faut que tu ailles faire le plein.

Je grimaçais et pris les clés avant de lui rappeler que la vaisselle l'attendait. Je montais dans la voiture de Nate, et notais que la jauge d'essence était effectivement quasiment vide. Il est _vraiment_ temps que je le fasse. Je quittais l'allée et filais à la station la plus proche, tout en espérant que mon bébé arriverait bientôt de Los Angeles. Nous n'étions ici que depuis un mois et l'avions passé à tout aménager. Je tournais en rond quelques minutes, avant d'en dénicher une. Enfin je crois. En fait, ça ressemblait plus à un garage, mais il y a des pompes… Descendant, je voulus prendre la machine quand je notais qu'elle était bloquée. Evidemment !

« - Je peux vous aider, me demanda une voix féminine.

« - Je veux bien, je ne sais pas comment fonctionne cette pompe.

« - Facile, faut venir à l'intérieur la débloquer, rit-elle. Je travaille ici. Je vais vous débloquer ça, attendez deux minutes !

J'acquiesçais et attendis sagement en pensant à Nate. Avec cette obligation d'aller au lycée, nous allions devoir ralentir notre rythme de travail. Seulement, je ne sais pas ce que nous allons faire de nos journées ? Depuis toujours, Nate était celui qui écrivait les chansons, alors que Jason et moi les mettions en musique. A présent, on était dans le même état que cette pompe. La jeune femme revint, me coupant dans mes pensées, et je l'observais. Elle avait les cheveux châtains, et les yeux marron. Une peau juste hâlée et un franc sourire. Si je la connaissais mieux, je crois qu'elle me plairait vraiment.

« - Voilà, c'est bon, vous pouvez faire le plein. Si vous me cherchez, je suis derrière. Notez, si vous ne me cherchez pas, j'y serais quand même !

Sur ces mots, elle repartit et je secouais la tête. Elle semblait être vraiment heureuse et ne m'avait pas sauté dessus. Un bon point pour elle. Soit elle ignorait complètement qui j'étais, ce que j'appréciais, soit elle était fan mais savait se tenir. Toujours est-il que j'aimais l'idée de pouvoir faire le plein tranquillement. Tandis que je remplissais le réservoir, j'entendis une de nos premières chansons et j'arquais un sourcil. Ok, elle savait simplement se tenir, visiblement. Quand j'eus fini, je partis à sa recherche et la trouvais dans le garage. Elle était allongée sous une voiture, et tapait en rythme tout en fredonnant gaiement ce qui passait à la radio.

« - Excusez-moi, dis-je, je paye où ?

« - En caisse, rit-elle.

« - Qui se trouve ?

« - Ah oui, j'oubliais, vous ne bossez pas là vous, rit-elle en sortant de dessous la voiture. Veinard !

Machinalement, je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout et retins une grimace quand je sentis sa main pleine de graisse s'accrocher à la mienne.

« - Suivez-moi ! Avant si ça vous ennuie pas, je vais vous montrez où vous laver la main.

Je la remerciais et la suivis à l'intérieur de la boutique. Un homme nous salua et je compris que c'était son père quand elle le prévint qu'elle allait dans l'arrière-boutique.

« - Je l'emmène avec moi, précisa-t-elle en me désignant.

« - Fais attention à toi !

« - Oh t'en fais pas, s'il a un seul geste déplacé, je le dissèque. J'ai appris à le faire ce matin avec Helga. Bon par contre, on n'a pas de bistouri, alors je ferais sûrement ça avec une hache ou un cutter, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Sur ces mots, on entra dans une petite pièce où il y avait un lavabo et je la regardais perplexe. Etrangement, je n'arrivais pas à avoir peur de cette jeune femme, pourtant elle avait disséqué quelqu'un aujourd'hui. Au fait, on ne dit pas autopsier quand on parle d'humain ? Intrigué, je lui posais la question et elle rit joyeusement. Un son qui me plut dès la première écoute.

« - En fait si, on autopsie une personne mais Helga était la grenouille morte que j'ai rencontré ce matin en entrant dans ma salle de bio… On n'a pas eu le temps de bien se connaître, m'expliqua-t-elle avant de s'arrêter quelques secondes. Mais je suis persuadée qu'on aurait pu être amie elle et moi.

« - Tu te moques de moi ?

« - A quel sujet ? Celui de la grenouille ? Ou de notre amitié hypothétique ?

« - Des deux.

« - Non je suis sérieuse. J'ai disséqué une grenouille ce matin que j'ai appelé Helga afin qu'elle ait une sépulture décente et je suis certaine que j'aurais pu être amie avec elle. Comme je l'ai dit à ton frère ce matin, je lutte pour la sauvegarde des animaux en tout genre. Loups, bisons, chevaux, baleines et araignées. Je sauve même les poux, mais c'est plus rare ! T'as fini ?

« - Tu connais mon frère ?

« - Nate ? Ouais. Un petit gars assez sympa mais vachement sérieux quand même, non ? Non parce qu'il a travaillé sans parler ou presque. Du coup, je faisais mes commentaires toute seule ! D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il pense que je suis folle !

Tout en parlant, on repassa de l'autre côté et elle me laissa avec son père, précisant que s'il la cherchait elle serait sous un tas de boue. Ce qui doit avoir une signification pour eux. Pour ma part, je payais l'essence puis sortis. Je commençais à retourner à ma voiture quand intrigué, je retournais la voir.

« - Excuse-moi, tu dois être Mitchie, non ?

« - Euh ouais. C'est comme ça que les gens m'appellent. Sauf mes camarades de classe qui utilise mon diminutif, que ton frère connaît d'ailleurs ! Pourquoi ?

« - Non parce qu'il nous a parlé d'une fille qu'il trouvait étrange et tu parais réellement étrange, donc ça m'intriguait c'est tout.

« - Ah ok. Au fait, dis-lui que mes cours peuvent attendre hein. Oh et que… Oh non rien, je jouerais la factrice demain, mais un conseil, dis-lui de ne pas revenir. Certaines filles ont décidé de lui tendre une embuscade près des toilettes. Il paraît qu'il y a passé toutes ses pauses.

Je ris doucement. C'était typique de Nate, ce genre de chose. Lui promettant de relayer l'info, je lui souhaitais une bonne fin de journée et repartis à la maison. Quand j'arrivais, Jason me demanda où j'avais été chercher l'essence et je souris. Sans répondre, j'appelais notre frère qui arriva avec un classeur dans la main.

« - Quoi ? Je bosse les mecs !

« - Je sais, mais j'ai croisé une fille étrange qui donne des prénoms aux grenouilles mortes et qui m'a dit que tu t'étais caché dans les toilettes durant les pauses. Info ou intox ?

« - Info. C'est juste pour _ça_ que tu m'appelles ?

« - Non, elle m'a chargé de te dire que demain, fallait que tu prennes tes précautions avant de partir… Certaines de nos fans vont te tendre une embuscade, ris-je.

POV de **Nate**

Génial ! Il faut que je me trouve un autre coin tranquille pour demain. Songeant à ce _nouveau_ problème, dont je me serais bien passé, je commençais à remonter à l'étage avant de m'arrêter au milieu. Faisant chemin inverse, je demandais à mes frères d'appeler notre garde du corps pour savoir s'il accepterait de me suivre en cours, afin d'être tranquille. Cette Mitchie a peut-être un caractère des plus étrange mais elle a quand même une sacrée écriture. C'est incroyablement lisible et bien présenté. N'empêche, elle est étrange. C'est la seule à me voir comme une personne normale et elle va jusqu'à me prévenir des problèmes éventuels. Faudra que je demande à Shane si elle lui a sauté dessus. Après tout, elle est peut-être fan que d'un de mes frères. Soupirant, je décidais d'oublier Mitchie pour me reconcentrer sur mes cours. J'étais en train de tout photocopier tout en lisant les cours et j'avais pas mal de boulot. Pas question de pondre un texte tant que je n'ai pas tout rattrapé !

J'y consacrais ma soirée et me couchais vers minuit, plus par fatigue oculaire que par besoin. Je m'endormis dès que ma tête toucha l'oreiller. Seulement, habitué à un rythme de sommeil quelque peu irrégulier, un des inconvénients des tournées, je me levais sans grimacer, à peine six heures plus tard. Je pris une douche rapide, et mangeais tranquillement en attendant qu'Oliver arrive. Vu sa carrure, il devrait en faire réfléchir plus d'une. Notre garde du corps, du moins celui avec qui on s'entend le mieux, arriva et je laissais un message à mes frères avant de partir en galère. Non parce que franchement le lycée je ne suis pas fan. Naturellement, quand j'arrivais, certains fans me guettaient et je ne dus ma survie qu'à Oliver. Seul problème, j'ignorais où était la salle de biologie et j'avais oublié mon plan sur mon bureau. Je ne suis pas dans la mouise, là !

« - Tiens salut voisin de bio. Comment ça va ? Dis-moi, tu te balades souvent avec une armoire à glace ?

« - Mitchie ?

J'avoue, j'étais stupéfait. Elle n'a peur de rien ou quoi ? Non parce qu'elle est super fine donc Oliv' pourrait limite la casser en deux… Sans le moindre effort.

« - Elle-même. Au fait, ton frère pose de drôle de questions. Tu viens en cours ou pas ? Non parce que le prof n'acceptera peut-être pas de crier pour que tu entendes. On est au deuxième.

J'acquiesçais avant de la suivre. Nullement gênée par mon garde du corps, elle me parla du cours d'aujourd'hui avant de me demander si elle avait fait peur à mon frère.

« - Hein ? Ah oui Shane. C'est vrai qu'il t'a croisé hier. Euh non, tu ne lui as pas fait peur. Il a juste dit que tu étais étrange. Pourquoi il te plait ?

Je tenais là l'occasion de décrypter son comportement que je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer. Elle pouvait agir normalement comme maintenant et devenir une espèce de folle la minute d'après.

« - Euh non. Enfin si, reprit-elle après une seconde de réflexion. Physiquement, il est pas mal et pour reprendre les mots de Tess voir carrément canon. Pour autant, je ne suis pas certaine que je pourrais sortir avec lui. Même en enlevant votre espèce de notoriété de bazar. Je veux dire, j'aime bien ce que vous faites hein mais ça s'arrête là. Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles, je ne vais pas me mettre à te sauter dessus.

« - Je vois. Donc si t'es fan, tu dois avoir un préféré, non ?

« - Ouais avec Tess on se dispute souvent Shane en fait, mais je finis toujours par le lui laisser quand je songe à la vie que j'aurais si j'étais avec lui ! Vie que j'imagine marathonienne. Devoir se cacher des journalistes, ne pas le voir pendant des semaines entières, lire dans tous les journaux qu'il me trompe avec une autre et j'en passe… Je préfère franchement un garçon normal… Pourquoi je te raconte ça moi au fait, me demanda-t-elle. Tu me perturbes, ça va plus ! Et toi t'as un préféré, demanda-t-elle en riant.

Je ne me donnais même pas la peine de répondre et Oliver rit avec nous, ce qui la fit sursauter. Les joues rouges, elle nous expliqua qu'elle avait oublié sa présence mais avant que je n'aie pu lui demander comment elle avait réussi cet exploit, ses deux amies nous rejoignirent. Mitchie demanda aussitôt à la blonde, Tess si j'ai bien suivi, si elle avait fini par rencontrer son homme.

« - Non. D'ailleurs tu bosses aujourd'hui ? J'ai besoin de faire le plein et mon beau-père est là donc comme je ne peux pas le supporter, il me faut une échappatoire

« - Tu serais passée hier, tu aurais rencontré ton homme.

« - Ah ouais, s'étonna-t-elle. J'en doute. Je voulais venir hier et puis j'ai préféré m'étaler devant la télé. Pourquoi j'aurais rencontré qui ?

« - Son frère, répondit Mitchie en me désignant. Tu sais celui qui, et là je cite tes propres termes, a un corps à se faire damner ! Tu vois de qui je parle ?

« - Je rêve. T'as rencontré Shane ? Elle a rencontré ton frère, me demanda-t-elle alors que Caitlyn riait.

« - Faut croire puisqu'il m'a parlé d'elle en rentrant. Pourquoi, il ne fallait pas ?

« - Ah si. Parce qu'après l'avoir rencontré, je vais passer pour une fille normale, ce qui est un plus. La prochaine fois qu'il passe Mitchouille, tu m'appelles ?

« - _In_ _your dream_ _girl!_ Dans tes rêves. Je ne vais pas lui compliquer la vie à ce petit. Déjà qu'elle ne doit pas être simple.

Comme nous la regardions tous, elle s'expliqua. J'ignore ce qui en était de ces deux amies, mais j'avoue que j'étais intéressé parce qu'elle devait imaginer. Je souris en l'entendant parler de groupies qui vous suivent partout, ce qui étaient souvent vrai mais ce n'était pas l'inconvénient majeur. Je me retins de rire lorsqu'elle parla du fait que nous voyageons souvent. A ses yeux, nous étions rarement chez nous, ce qui était faux. Bon ça nous arrivait de nous absenter un jour ou deux pour faire un plateau dans un autre état mais hormis les tournées de cinquante dates en moyenne, la plupart du temps on ne voyage pas tant que ça. J'allais d'ailleurs la contredire sur ce point quand je sursautais. Pas très réveillé, je m'étais mis sous le haut-parleur. Les filles se moquèrent de moi et je soupirais mentalement. Espérons que ça reste entre nous. Supposant que c'était ma nouvelle place, je rejoignis Mitchie à « la table de la sauvegarde des animaux » et m'installais en écoutant leur conversation. J'ai toujours voulu comprendre comment fonctionnait l'univers des filles mais je n'ai jamais réussi. Un exemple tout simple, pourquoi une fille a besoin d'avoir un sac remplit de tout un tas de trucs ? Ou alors pourquoi elles vont toujours aux toilettes en groupe ? Ou ma préférée, pourquoi elles ont toujours besoin de parler ? C'est un truc qui me dépassait. Surtout que quand on écoute des filles parler, on n'y comprend rien. Elles passent du coq à l'âne plus vite que Shane tombe amoureux. Et il tombe amoureux vraiment _très_ vite. Pour le moment, en l'espace de trois minutes, elles avaient survolé leurs soirées, reparlé d'Helga et du cours de sport que Mitchie avait en duo avec Caitlyn. En trois minutes. Un record ! Quand la sonnerie retentit une seconde fois, elles avaient prévu d'aller manger au fastfood du coin et de se faire un week-end entre filles. Le professeur demanda le silence et elles se réinstallèrent correctement alors que je me contentais de souffler.

« - Hey mister soupir, ce n'est pas le moment d'être fatigué, c'est que le début de la journée, sourit ma voisine.

« - Ouais mais ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir t'enfermer dans une salle pendant les pauses.

« - En effet, rit-elle. Mais si tu veux, reste avec nous. Personne ne nous approche, ils ont tous peur de moi, fit-elle avec une voix d'outre-tombe.

« - Mitchie ?

« - Oui professeur, demanda-t-elle avec une voix d'enfant.

« - On se calme.

« - Mais c'est lui qui m'embête, fit-elle en désignant Oliver qui arqua un sourcil. Il veut les réponses de l'interro et je n'ai même pas les questions et…

« - Bon vu que _Notre-Espèce-En-Voie-De-Disparition_ veut tant parler, elle va venir faire cours à ma place !

« - Chiche, le défia-t-elle.

Pour ma part, j'étais sidéré. D'où venait-elle cette fille ? Elle parle aux grenouilles, lance des défis au prof, agi normalement avec Shane et moi… Le prof désigna son bureau et elle se leva en prenant son sac. Qu'est-ce qu'elle prépare ? Rejoignant le bureau, elle posa son sac dessus et fouilla dedans.

« - Bonjour à tous, et bienvenu. Bon pour ce premier cours, dit-elle sérieusement, on va faire un truc _so funny_. Très amusant pour ceux qui ne parlent pas le français. Allez tout le monde debout et on file dans le labo libérer les grenouilles, rats et autres bébêtes !

Je la regardais médusé. Elle parlait français ? Couramment ? Le prof rit et la renvoya à sa place avant de reprendre le cours. Alors qu'elle se réinstallait, je lui posais la question par papier interposé. _Tu parles français ?_ Elle regarda le papier quelques secondes et soupira avant de répondre. Quand il glissa vers moi, j'arquais un sourcil. _Le parler est un bien grand mot. Disons que je connais deux trois mots de vocabulaire. Très pratique pour jouer la maline mais pas assez utile pour visiter Paris. De toute façon, je n'ai personne pour m'emmener. Mais si tu me le proposes, je potasse dès la fin de mon boulot. Rire._ Je souris à son mot sans donner suite. D'une part, je n'étais pas fasciné par la France, au contraire de Shane et surtout j'ignorais si elle plaisantait ou pas. Le cours fut long à souhait et lorsqu'il sonna, je soupirais de soulagement.

« - Quatre-vingt-sept, dit ma voisine.

« - Quatre-vingt-sept quoi ?

« - Quatre-vingt-sept soupirs depuis le début du cours. C'est ton record personnel mister Soupir ? Au fait, tiens-le toi pour dit, c'est ton nouveau surnom.

« - Ah ! Bah je tâcherais de m'en souvenir.

« - Ok d'acc. Alors t'es partant ? Pour venir avec nous durant les pauses, ajouta-t-elle alors que je la regardais perplexe. Si tu me fais un sourire, je t'autorise même à apporter ton armoire à glace perso.

Elle accompagna ses mots d'un sourire destiné à Oliver et me donna rendez-vous ici dans une heure pour la réponse, avant de partir rapidement. Je la regardais perdu, puis me tournais vers mon garde du corps qui me proposa d'aller au cours suivant. Ce n'est pas idiot !

POV de **Mitchie**

Lorsque j'arrivais en math, je souris. Non que j'aime cette matière, à vrai dire je n'en aime aucune, mais la tête que faisait Nate quand je suis partie était trop drôle. Bon allez courage Mitchie et concentre-toi. Ce n'est pas le moment de zapper le cours, déjà que je comprends rien mais en plus y'a interro.

« - Bah la journée commence bien, m'exclamais-je à voix haute.

« - Un problème mademoiselle Torrès ?

« - Avec votre matière, expliquais-je. Rappelez-moi à quoi ça sert de savoir qu'il faut trouver ce que signifie Y pour pouvoir trouver ce que X représente dans l'équation où le prix du kilo de pomme ne changera pas malgré la part du fromage ?

Elle ne répondit pas et je supposais qu'elle en ignorait l'utilité. Sauf pour elle. Cependant, comme elle l'enseigne il vaut mieux qu'elle sache de quoi elle parle. Quoique ça pourrait être intéressant d'avoir un prof qui ne pige rien à ce qu'il raconte. Ça ressemblerait souvent à moi quand je bosse mes maths le soir.

Soupirant doucement, je décidais de me coller à cette interro et intimais à mes neurones de bosser dard-dard. Quand la sonnerie retentit, je rendis une feuille couverte de chiffres, sans être totalement certaine que tout soit correct… Ou même qu'un seul calcul le soit. Enfin j'ai fait ma part du boulot. Prenant mon sac, je repartis en direction du cours de bio, tout en réfléchissant. Est-ce que Nate serait là ? Pas que j'ai envie de passer la pause avec lui, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce matin, donc si je veux pouvoir aller m'acheter un truc et le manger tranquilou avant le cours de sport, j'ai plutôt intérêt à me grouiller. Lorsque j'arrivais, je notais qu'il était là. Un classeur dans les mains, il semblait lire sans sourire. C'est bien un truc qui m'énerve ça. Les gens incapable de sourire. Sans m'arrêter, je décidais de me donner, une nouvelle fois, en spectacle. Je déviais donc légèrement mon itinéraire et heurtais, sans surprise, l'extincteur qui était contre le mur.

« - Oh pardon, monsieur, fis-je comme si je pensais à autre chose.

« - Je rêve ou tu t'es excusée auprès d'un extincteur, demanda mon voisin de bio.

« - Euh probablement, soufflais-je avant de reprendre quand il sourit. Bon c'est bien, je vois que tu souris donc ton nouvel ami, dis-je en désignant le garde du corps, qui n'a aucun nom à l'heure actuelle, peut venir passer la pause avec nous. Et toi, t'es partant ?

« - Euh ouais. Au fait, il s'appelle Oliver.

« - Ravie de vous rencontrer. Mais je vais être franche, j'ai jamais aimé les olives.

Il sourit et Nate nous regarda étonné. Souriant, je lui expliquais que c'était simplement la signification du nom de son garde du corps puis je bifurquais pour aller m'acheter un truc à manger. Non parce que j'ai toujours faim !

« - Et le mien signifie quoi, demanda-t-il en souriant.

« - Victoire du peuple. C'est l'équivalent du prénom Nicholas, pour être exact, mais une forme très très rare. On le croise rarement.

« - Et le tien ?

« - C'est une variante du prénom Michie, qui est japonais, dis-je fièrement. Il signifie fleur retombant gracieusement… Je ne sais pas trop si c'est vrai. Je me casse souvent la figure, dis-je en ramassant ma barre chocolatée, mais de la à dire que c'est gracieux… Y'a une marge. Hey ma petite Diva ! Ça va ti bien comme tu veux ?

Tess me répondit en soupirant puis nous commençâmes à disserter sur le repas du midi quand Nate me tendit un classeur. Je l'observais quelques secondes avant de reconnaître mes cours de bio et je le remerciais, tout en rajoutant les cours de ces deux derniers jours que j'avais mis à part. Il allait falloir que je recopie tout ça encore. Il me remercia en m'expliquant qu'il avait tout photocopié pour éviter de m'emprunter mes cours trop longtemps. J'acquiesçais tout en le rangeant puis j'écoutais mes amies critiquer leur cours d'espagnol. Pour ma part, j'adore ce cours… Mais c'est parce que je le parle couramment depuis toute petite alors…

« - Au fait, tu veux venir manger avec nous, ce midi ? Enfin toi et ton ombre, ajoutais-je en désignant Oliver. On va dans un une brasserie super agréable.

« - Leur sandwich sont à tomber par terre, ajouta Caitlyn ce qui nous fit rire.

En effet, la première fois que j'avais mangé là-bas, je m'étais cassée la figure après la première bouchée. En fait, c'était à cause de Tess, elle m'avait piqué mon coca et je m'étais penchée pour récupérer ma canette, sauf que je m'étais mal rassise. Nate regarda son garde du corps qui dit :

« - Souviens-toi de ta présence ici, mais pour moi c'est OK, je te suis partout de toute façon !

« - Eh bé, j'aimerais pas être à ta place. Avoir quelqu'un sur ton dos quand tu te laves ou que tu vas aux toilettes, ça ne doit pas être pratique. Enfin, j'imagine qu'on s'habitue à tout, soupirais-je sérieusement.

« - Non je ne le suis pas autant, me reprit Oliver en riant.

J'acquiesçais et reportais mon attention sur Nate tout en m'interrogeant sur cette phrase sibylline. Qu'avait voulu dire son garde du corps avec son « Souviens-toi de ta présence ici » ? Etait-il ici pour une autre raison que la plus évidente de toute ? Soit pour passer ses examens ? J'avoue que ça me laissait perplexe. Quel autre intérêt peut-il y avoir à aller dans un lycée ? OK celui-là est sympa et tout, mais bon faut pas exagérer.

* * *

Et voilà, pour ce soir, c'est tout. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Pour ma part, j'adore le côté carrément _strange_ de Mitchie. Et pour les prénoms, j'ignore si c'est vrai mais selon mes pitites recherches perso, c'est correct.

Miss Tagada (L)


	3. Chapitre 02

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello. Après deux semaines de retard, voici ENFIN le nouveau chapitre. Qui n'a pas pu être corrigé pour des raisons, aussi diverses que variées mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même =). Merci à **Guest** (Hello toi. Merci j'espère que la suite te plaira =) Bises), **Ange-ann 'Tina' Serpentard** , **Marine** (Hello miss. Oui oui Mitchie est complètement cinglée, je te laisse imaginer ce que ça sera quand Shane et elle seront amis. Les autres vont en avoir marre ! :p Oui oui ils se revoient (je vais vérifier attends) Oui alors ils se revoient dans ce chapitre. Sors ton parapluie :p Cette fic a 43 chapitres :p Bisouilles), **Mamadjo** (Hello toi. Le site efface ton adresse mail dès que tu mets un arobaz. Si tu veux, on peut se parler par facebook (le lien pour accéder est dans ma biographie (tu n'as qu'à cliquer sur mon pseudo pour y avoir accès) ou si tu préfères par twitter. Je me cache (si on peut dire :p) sous le pseudo " CherriesPower" N'hésites pas =) Bises), **LittleFlicka** , **Miss Morgane** , **AngeleJ** et **Luisa12** pour leurs reviews et leur patience =)

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

* * *

POV de **Mitchie**

 **A** midi, les cours se stoppèrent et je rejoignis le parking, pressée. J'avais encore faim. Forcément à trop parler, je n'avais pas mangé ce matin résultat, ma barre chocolatée était encore dans mon sac. Cait était déjà là et on parla quelques minutes quand Nate et Oliver nous rejoignaient. Tess arriva quelques secondes plus tard et nous partîmes en direction de notre repaire. Une petite brasserie vachement sympa. Afin d'être tranquille, on prit une table dans le fond et Nate se mit dos à la porte. Bon au moins on ne sera pas dérangé. On les laissa choisir puis j'allais passer commande. Malheureusement, il y avait Rodrigue !

Je pourrais parler longtemps de ce pilier de comptoir. Il est chauve avec des tatouages un peu partout, les yeux noirs et un bouc trop rouge pour qu'il soit naturel. Il fait deux têtes de plus que moi, est toujours habillé d'un jean usé et d'un tee-shirt noir moulant qui laisse deviner son absence de muscle. Naturellement pour couronner le tout, il a des santiags et un gilet de cuir noir sur son pauvre tee-shirt. Oh j'oubliais un _léger_ détail. Malgré qu'il ait vingt-deux ans, qu'il en paraisse quinze de plus et que je n'ai que seize ans trois quart, il me drague dès qu'il me voit. Ce qui devient lassant, au bout de trois mois.

« - Ah ma petite poupée.

« - Rodrigue, soufflais-je avant de regarder le patron. Bonjour, un poulet crudité, un végétarien, une crêpe jambon fromage et deux bagnats. Les mêmes que d'habitude ! Et quatre coca, dont un light, ainsi qu'un café s'il vous plait.

« - Je vous apporte ça dans quelques minutes.

Je remerciais le patron et repartis à ma table quand on m'attrapa le bras. Je jetais un regard ennuyé à ma tablé avant de me tourner pour faire face à… _Surprise_ , c'est Rodrigue qui m'empêche de rejoindre mes amis. Comme chaque fois que je viens, il fit son _lover_ , redressant les épaules et je soupirais. Pourquoi ne me lâchait-il pas ? Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de le décourager, pourtant. Dès le début, j'ai été ferme et je lui ai dit qu'il ne m'intéressait pas, mais il continue et s'accroche le bougre. Heureusement, au bout de cinq trop longues minutes le patron arriva avec ma commande et demanda à Rodrigue de me lâcher afin que je puisse manger. Je le suivis à la table et quand il eut tout déposé, j'embrassais la joue du patron.

« - Oh merci mille fois, souris-je. J'ai cru que j'allais encore devoir me priver de nourriture et vos sandwiches sont trop bons.

Souriant, il nous souhaita un bon appétit et Tess me demanda ce que j'avais fait de mon _chevalier servant_. Elle en a de bonne, celle-là. J'en peux plus de ce gars ! D'ailleurs, si le patron n'était pas aussi sympa, je crois que j'aurais changé de repaire depuis longue date, mais j'adore ce petit restau. Ce que j'expliquais à Nate lorsqu'il me demanda pourquoi on revenait malgré Rodrigue. Il faut dire que je me suis promise de venir manger un soir ici. Je suis passée devant la devanture y a quelques mois, il était dix-huit heures passées et toutes les tables étaient éclairés par des petites bougies posé sur chaque table avec des bouquets de fleurs et une nappe blanche. Bref, c'était magnifique et ça m'avait donné envie de venir ici en tête à tête avec quelqu'un que j'apprécierais particulièrement… Sauf que l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée.

Une demi-heure avant la reprise des cours, on se leva pour aller payer quand Nate nous en empêcha.

« - Je vous invite, dit-il.

On commença à protester et pour cause, on était toutes les trois, trois femmes indépendantes ou presque et surtout libérées et on n'aimait pas avoir de dettes seulement il insista avant d'expliquer que c'était pour nous remercier de l'avoir intégrer à notre groupe et d'agir normalement avec lui.

« - OK, souffla Caitlyn amusée, mais juste cette fois-ci !

« - Zut, si j'avais su qu'au final je paierais rien, j'en aurais pris deux fois plus, ris-je avant de terminer mon coca.

On rit tous ensemble puis quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions sur le parking. Mon téléphone me prévint que j'avais un message et je le lus « _Salut Bella. Je ne pourrais pas venir te chercher ce soir. Tu peux rentrer en bus ? Ou même te faire déposer par un taxi au garage ?_ »

« - Et flûte en bois pourri… Mon père ne vient pas me chercher ce soir. Va falloir que je prenne un taxi… Dis-moi Nate tu accepterais de téléphoner à ton frère ?

« - Pour qu'il joue au taxi ?

« - Non… Pour qu'il me donne l'adresse du garage de mon père, le taquinais-je. Bon, ajoutais-je plus sérieusement. Il faut que j'appelle la compagnie pour avoir mon taxi à la fin des cours.

Sur cette remarque qui n'était adressée qu'à moi-même au passage, j'appelais la compagnie et demandais une voiture pour seize heures, puis j'allais en cours quand ça sonnait.

POV de **Nate**

Déjà un mois que j'étais de retour au lycée. Trente jours que je ne jouais que le week-end. Shane et Jason s'ennuyaient beaucoup, puisqu'ils n'avaient rien à faire. Ils avaient essayé d'écrire un texte mais depuis toujours j'étais celui qui y arrivait le plus facilement, aussi je passais mes dimanches à en écrire des dizaines, afin qu'ils aient de quoi faire. Même si on n'en utilisait beaucoup moins. A présent, nous étions vendredi et j'attaquais mon cinquième week-end de libre. Ou presque puisque je devais bosser sur mon devoir de science et j'avais beaucoup de mal. Mitchie me dépassa sur le parking et pesta contre sa prof de math. Il faut dire que lundi, elle aurait deux contrôles dont un sur la matière où elle peinait au maximum. Je dois dire que malgré sa folie, je m'entendais bien avec elle. C'était même d'elle dont j'étais le plus proche. A plusieurs reprises, je l'avais même invité à aller boire un café ensemble ou autre mais à chaque fois, elle refusait expliquant qu'elle devait aller bosser ou qu'elle avait déjà quelque chose de prévu. Or je savais qu'elle ne travaillait pas le vendredi et qu'elle était libre. Elle ne prenait le bus que dans ces conditions selon elle, aussi je la rattrapais à l'arrêt.

« - Hey miss, je te raccompagne ?

« - Est-ce que je peux te faire assez confiance pour te donner mon adresse, demanda-t-elle amusée.

« - Je rêve ! Une star du rock te propose de jouer au chauffeur et tout ce qui t'inquiète c'est que je connaisse ton adresse ?

« - Bah ouais. Je devrais avoir peur d'autre chose, me demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la portière.

« - Ouais je pourrais te kidnapper, ou pire.

« - Bah, je te dissèquerais comme Helga, rit-elle.

Je l'imitais songeant que grâce à cette grenouille, je m'étais fait une amie. Une sincère en tout cas. Qui ne l'était pas juste pour avoir des trucs gratuits, ou ses entrées quelque part. Au contraire, elle se servait de ma notoriété pour refuser chaque verre que je lui proposais sous prétexte qu'elle ne voulait pas être harceler. Un soir, je lui avais demandé, pour rire, si ce n'était pas parce c'était moi et non Shane qui l'invitait qu'elle refusait et elle avait ris. J'eus un sourire en me rappelant de la scène.

 _Flash-back_

 _Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je rejoignais le parking. Les gloussements, sur mon passage commençaient enfin à se tarir et tout le monde ou presque avait oublié ma présence même si on me dévisageait encore de temps à autre. Voyant Mitchie attendre son père, je la rejoignis_

 _« - Dis-moi ça te dit de venir boire un café maintenant ?_

 _« - Euh non, je n'ai pas envie de bouger, je suis HS. Une autre fois ?_

 _« - Avoue en réalité, tu refuses simplement que je sois là, si c'était Shane, tu dirais oui._

 _« - OK j'avoue, si c'était ton frère qui me le proposais, s'il se mettait à genoux pour me supplier, qu'il acceptait de me payer mon café parce que je suis à sec et qu'il me proposerait de me porter parce que je suis vannée, je dirais oui… Enfin peut-être._

 _« - T'es fatiguée à ce point ?_

 _« - Pas dormi la nuit dernière. Le cours de civilisation voulait pas rentrer, j'ai bûchais dessus jusqu'à ce matin. Je suis_ over _, capoute, morte et tous les synonymes._

 _« - OK j'insiste pas, souris-je. Mais va bien falloir que tu me dises oui, un de ces quatre ou je vais le prendre mal._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par un claquement de doigt et je revins au présent. Mitchie me fixait, les bras croisés et attendait quelque chose.

« - Tu étais où ? Avec qui ? En train de faire quoi ?

« - Je repensais à… La liste des choses que devrait faire Shane pour que tu acceptes de boire un café avec lui quand t'as plus de sous. Tu attends quoi ?

« - Ola ça ne compte pas, j'étais morte ce jour-là, j'ai du raconter des tas d'âneries. Mais si tu pouvais démarrer ça m'arrangerais parce qu'il pleut !

J'observais le pare-brise et acquiesçais à ce point. Et ce n'était pas une pluie fine mais la grosse averse. Je démarrais, en vérifiant qu'elle était attachée puis je quittais ma place. Durant le trajet, je lui proposais de venir boire un café avec moi et elle rit.

« - Tu n'abandonneras jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Si… Quand tu auras dit oui, ajoutais-je taquin.

« - OK, bah pas maintenant parce que je suis encore à sec… La vie d'une fille c'est dur. Entre les fringues, les repas du midi, les parfums et la musique… Je n'ai jamais assez de sous. Mais plus tard.

« - Et si je te l'offre ?

« - Ah non, c'est hors de question. Pas envie que tu me payes mon chocolat.

« - Je te le paye pas, je te l'offre à la maison. Allez viens, promis je te ramène. On peut même passer chez toi avant que tu donnes mon adresse à tes parents pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas.

Une nouvelle fois, elle refusa et je n'insistais pas. J'ignorais pourquoi elle refusait aussi souvent mais je n'allais pas la forcer ou elle finirait par se mettre en colère. Lorsqu'on arriva chez elle, elle blanchit légèrement.

« - Un problème, demandais-je perdu.

Elle secoua la tête, me souhaita de passer une bonne soirée puis descendit. J'allais démarrer, quand je songeais à mes frères. Nous n'avions rien de prévu pour ce soir et je n'avais pas envie qu'ils me tombent dessus. J'étais HS et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de répéter.

« - Espèce d'idiote, s'exclama Mitchie en se tapant la tête contre la porte de chez elle.

« - Un problème, lui criais-je.

« - Mes parents sont absents et mes clés sont dans mon autre veste, soupira-t-elle, et j'ai même pas mon parapluie… Je suis une calamitée en ce moment.

« - Allez monte, tu n'as pas le choix, je te ramène chez moi, sinon tu vas être malade lundi.

POV de **Mitchie**

Je fixais la voiture indécise. Je savais que je ne risquais rien, mais je m'interrogeais plutôt sur ma soirée. Si mes parents ne rentraient pas ce soir, je n'aurais nulle part où dormir. Et pas de quoi me payer l'hôtel malheureusement. Un coup de klaxon me sortit de mes pensées et je remontais dans la voiture de Nate, complètement trempée. Je me rattachais tout en le remerciant puis il remit la voiture en marche. Vingt minutes plus tard, il se garait devant une maison plutôt grande. J'ouvris de grands yeux en descendant de la voiture et observais la façade inconsciente qu'il pleuvait de plus en plus.

« - Hey l'espèce en voie de disparition, tu comptes choper la mort, me demanda Nate depuis l'entrée.

« - En quoi ça te regarde, répondis-je amusée tout en la rejoignant, tu n'es pas mon médecin !

« - Juste ton voisin de bio et j'ai besoin de toi pour lundi, comme ça je n'ai pas à réviser.

Je lui tirais la langue et resserrais les bras autour de moi, complètement gelée. Nate appela ses frères et seul Shane répondit en descendant.

« - Jason est allé faire deux-trois courses… Salut… Mitchie c'est ça ?

« - C'est… SSSça, dis-je en essayant de contrôler mes frissons.

« - T'es gelée, dirait-on. Allez suis-moi. Nate va te préparer une boisson chaude et moi je vais te passer quelque chose de chaud le temps que tes vêtements sèchent.

Je fus tentée de refuser mais il ne me laissa pas vraiment le choix et me prit par le bras. Malgré moi, j'enlevais mes chaussures et je suivis. Arrivé à l'étage il m'amena dans la salle de bain et me tendit une serviette propre pour mes cheveux mais je commençais par essuyer ma peau. Il me prévint qu'il revenait et quelques secondes plus tard, Shane me tendit des vêtements pliés.

« - Ce n'est sûrement pas ton style mais ils sont propres et secs.

« - Je… Merci, dis-je en les prenant.

« - pas de problème.

Il me fit un clin d'œil, referma la porte et je l'entendis rejoindre Nate quelques secondes plus tard. Tout en me changeant, j'écoutais leur conversation. Shane lui demandait pourquoi j'étais là et mon voisin de bio lui expliqua mes nombreux refus à venir boire un café avec lui, puis enchaîna sur l'absence de mes parents pour le moment, avant de lui demander si ça le gênait. Son frère rit et lui assura qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et tout en passant le tee-shirt, je me demandais à qui, il appartenait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sur Nate mais il était souvent en chemise. Je pris mes vêtements humides et après les avoir essorés au-dessus de leur baignoire, je les posais sur le radiateur, enroulais mes cheveux dans la serviette puis je descendis. Quand j'arrivais Nate me tendit une tasse et Shane soupira :

« - Junior va falloir qu'on refasse ton éducation. Avant de donner sa boisson à une invitée, on l'invite à s'asseoir au salon, se moqua-t-il avant de se tourner vers moi. Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine, fit-il avec emphase.

« - Merci, vous êtes un bien galant homme, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Il fit une révérence ce qui me fit rire et je le suivis jusqu'au salon. Etrangement, il attendit que je sois assise pour faire de même ce qui fit rire son frère qui intervint.

« - Excuse Shane, il a beau tomber souvent amoureux, il parle rarement à une fille et ne sait pas agir naturellement avec elle.

« - Au contraire, souris-je, il fait preuve de beaucoup de galanterie. C'est peut-être un peu trop parce qu'il me connaît pas mais c'est agréable, dis-je en serrant ma tasse dans les mains. Au fait, j'ignore à qui sont ses vêtements mais merci.

« - A moi, répondit Shane. D'ailleurs je vais mettre les tiens dans le séchoir. Même si tu ne dois pas être pressée.

« - Pardon ?

« - Oui, puisque tes parents sont absents pour le moment, m'expliqua-t-il amusé. Ce n'est pas grave s'ils ne sont secs que dans deux heures !

« - Oh. Oui en effet. Je vais en profiter pour bosser mes maths. Si j'ai encore un C, mon père diminue mon argent de poche, expliquais-je à Nate. Et comme plus ça vient, plus j'ai de frais… Vaut mieux que j'ai un B, lundi.

Il rit et me proposa son aide en échange de la mienne pour la bio. Il n'y comprenait rien. J'acquiesçais et lorsque Shane revint nous avions ouvert nos cahiers. Tandis qu'il relisait le cours, je reprenais mes exercices et cherchais à comprendre où j'avais fait erreur dans chacun de mes calculs.

Durant une heure, il n'y eut aucun bruit et j'en oubliais Shane qui lisait sûrement dans un coin. Nate continuait de tout relire, essayant de mémoriser le cours. Je l'entendais chuchoter à peine et je soupirais.

« - J'abandonne !

« - T'abandonnes quoi, demanda mon voisin.

« - Le lycée. J'aurais un D, ce qui ne sera pas si mal, à ce devoir et je quitterais le lycée pour bosser comme serveur dans un starbuck, toute ma vie, puisque mon père va me sucrer mon argent de poche.

« - C'est si dur les maths, demanda Shane.

Je me tournais vers lui. Il avait un casque sur les oreilles et il semblait serein. Comme je ne répondais pas, il me prit mon cahier et je me tournais vers Nate voulant savoir s'il avait fini de réviser mais il grimaça.

« - Tu es au courant, qu'il faut tester si ton Y est correct avant de passer directement au calcul de X, demanda Shane amusé en me rendant mon cahier.

« - Tester quoi ? Avec quoi ? Et avant quoi ?

« - Le résultat de ton Y, avant de passer à la résolution de X… Ce n'est pas marqué dans vos cours ?

Une nouvelle fois je le regardais perdue et il vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir. A cette distance, je sentais son après-rasage ou son parfum peut-être et j'en oubliais de me concentrer sur ce qu'il me racontait. Aussi lorsqu'il me demanda si je cernais le problème, je rougis. Rougissement qui s'accentua quand Nate rit.

« - Elle n'a rien écouté.

« - Tais-toi et bosse junior, me défendit son frère en riant avant de me fixer, bon écoute, tu vas voir, c'est simple.

Sur cette affirmation, il entreprit de m'expliquer une nouvelle fois où je faisais erreur et je suivais ces explications avant de le couper plusieurs fois. Je lui posais un tas de questions, voulant comprendre comment tout ça se goupillait quand la porte claqua.

« - Les enfants, papa est rentré, rit une voix que je soupçonnais d'appartenir à Jason. Vous êtes où ?

« - Au salon. Nate révise et je donne un cours de math. Pourquoi t'as mis autant de temps ?

« - Les parents voulaient que je passe vite fait, afin de dire… Salut, dit-il en me regardant.

« - Bonjour.

« - C'est Mitchie, l'amie de Nate, expliqua mon nouveau prof de math. La famille va bien ?

Jason hocha la tête et Shane posa son crayon, avant de mettre son pied sur le canapé tout contre ma cuisse. Ce simple contact me fit légèrement rougir mais ce fut pire quand je croisais le regard amusé de Nate. Je lui tirais la langue et entrepris de m'éloigner. Les deux parlaient toujours de leur famille seulement Jason me fixa amusé.

« - Dis donc petite chose, je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans les vêtements de Shane ?

« - Euh, il pleuvait dehors et mes parents y sont pas là…

« - En quoi ça te concerne, me coupa Shane amusé. C'est mes fringues, j'en fais ce que j'en veux !

« - Certes mais puisque c'est l'amie de Nate, ça aurait été plus logique qu'elle soit dans ses vêtements à lui, non ?

« - De toute façon on ne fait rien de normal dans cette famille, alors une fois de plus ou de moins, rit Shane en haussant les épaules. A moins que tu sois jaloux ?

« - De ?

J'avoue que je me posais la même question que Jason. De quoi pourrait-il être jaloux ?

« - Que cette adorable petite chose porte mes vêtements, pardi ! Mais fallait être là le premier.

Je compris dans la voix de Shane qu'il taquinait son frère tout en rougissant. Il me trouvait adorable… Enfin je crois. J'allais lui demander depuis quand j'étais adorable quand Jason traita son frère d'abruti avant de repartir. Aussitôt Shane se pencha vers moi pour attraper un oreiller. Sauf que comme j'étais tétanisée de le voir si près, j'en oubliais de me reculer quelques peu et son visage était à trois malheureux centimètres du mien. Une nouvelle fois, il me fit un clin d'œil puis lança le coussin à son frère. Celui-ci se retourna en le traitant de traître de l'avoir attaqué dans le dos et lui relança l'oreiller… Que je pris en pleine figure ce qui fit rire Nate.

« - Désolé Mitchie, dit Jason.

« - C'est malin. Tu vas blesser notre invitée avec ton lancer de fillette, soupira son frère. Pauvre petite bichette. Ça va tu n'as rien, ajouta Shane en me fixant de très près.

Peut-être même un peu trop près. Ceci dit, il est encore plus mignon de près. Comme je ne répondais pas, il posa sa main sur mon menton et me tourna la tête avant de passer un doigt devant mes yeux. Perplexe je fixais son index et il soupira.

« - Bon elle semble juste un peu choquée par ton impolitesse, ça va. Mais va falloir t'excuser Jay !

« - Non c'est bon, me repris-je. Y a pas mort d'homme. Pas besoin d'excuse. C'est bon !

Ils acquiescèrent et lorsque l'aîné repartit, Shane lui relança le coussin décrétant qu'il me vengeait. J'allais le remercier quand l'oreiller revint vers nous. Cette fois-ci Shane me protégea en m'attirant contre lui et je me demandais si j'étais arrivée au paradis. Non parce que cette étreinte est vachement agréable quand même. Cette fois, ce fut Nate qui le reçut dans les jambes et il le relança à Jason qui avait prévu le coup. Rapidement, ils lancèrent plusieurs coussins et je tentais de les esquiver avec plus ou moins de faciliter. A un moment je ris de la remarque que Jason fit à Shane qui avait mal lancé et pour se venger, il prit un coussin et me tapa avec. Choquée, je le fixais quelques secondes sans réagir puis attrapais un projectile pour frapper mon bourreau du moment. Nate était toujours sur le canapé et Jason à l'entrée de la salle à manger. Quant à moi, j'étais à l'autre bout du canapé, Shane sur l'accoudoir. Aucun de nous n'avait réellement bougé, sauf que les cours étaient oubliés. Faisant mine d'être choqué à son tour, il me fixa, alors que sa bouche formait un joli O, puis sans prévenir me prit sur son épaule. De surprise je criais et lui demandais de me lâcher lorsqu'il monta à l'étage. Nate demanda où il m'emmenait et je hurlais qu'on vienne m'aider quand on arriva dans la salle de bain. Je n'avais pas envie de prendre une douche. Du moins pas une troisième fois. Seulement Shane se passa de mon avis et alluma l'eau avant de me mettre sous le jet. Refusant d'être la seule trempée, je fis mon maximum pour lui faire prendre l'eau à mon tour, mais je réussis qu'à remonter son tee-shirt.

« - Fallait le dire si tu voulais me déshabiller, rit-il.

Rouge de honte, je pris la douchette et le visais quelques secondes. Il s'arrêta de rire aussitôt alors que ses frères arrivaient. Ils rirent de la scène et j'allais les imiter quand Shane me prit mon « arme » avant de me viser. On batailla quelques secondes et j'appelais à l'aide mais aucun des deux ne voulaient se mouiller, sans mauvais jeu de mot, préférant redescendre. Shane finit par avoir le dessus sur moi, puisqu'il me coinça entre le mur et lui. Je sentais son corps sur chaque partie du mien ou presque et c'était… Tess allait me tuer, c'était certain.

« - Alors, tu fais moins la maline, maintenant, adorable petite chose !

« - Tu sais, si tu voulais qu'on prenne une douche ensemble, fallait le dire, on aurait enlevé tes vêtements parce que là on est encore trempé, me moquais-je. Et je ne faisais pas la maline, je me défendais, nuance !

Il rougit légèrement et je baissais la garde. De toute façon, il me tenait… Dans tous les sens possible du terme. Heureusement que l'eau n'était pas glaciale sinon on était bon pour une pneumonie, au moins. Il eut un léger sourire et me proposa d'enterrer la hache de guerre. J'acquiesçais et il embrassa ma joue. Soudain, je hurlais. Il venait de mettre de l'eau gelée alors que la douchette était dans ma direction. Je tentais de me soustraire à cette douche glaciale mais dans ma précipitation, je tombais et nous entraînais dans la baignoire. Il était allongé sur moi, son visage à deux malheureux centimètres et je me demandais pourquoi il n'était pas tomber plus près. Je sentais son souffle sur mon visage et son corps contre le mien. Et je n'avais pas envie qu'on nous dérange. Il avait chaud et me réchauffait avec son corps.

« - Dis donc, tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu rapide entre nous, demandais-je amusée. Non parce que tu sais, je ne suis pas encore prête à me donner à un homme. On ne s'est même pas embrassé, ajoutais-je en voyant ses joues devenir rouge.

Il ne dit rien mais se releva avant de m'aider à faire de même. Sauf qu'il m'attira contre lui et chuchota à mon oreille :

« - Attendons encore un peu avant de prendre un bain ensemble !

Ce fut à mon tour de rougir significativement, tout en étant incapable de ne pas le fixer. Il avait une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le front alors que le reste était rejeté en arrière et ça le changeait complètement. Lentement, je levais la main et la replaçais avec les autres, ce qui le fit sourire légèrement. Ma main était dans ses cheveux et tout doucement, je la fis glisser sur son front, frôlais sa tempe, caressais sa joue et je m'arrêtais indécise. On se fixait toujours mais l'ambiance avait complètement changé. Quelques secondes auparavant nous riions en faisant les fous et à présent… Il mit sa main sur la mienne et appuya sur mes doigts les plaquant ainsi sur sa peau, alors que son autre main qui était sur ma taille se déplaça dans mon dos, me collant doucement à lui. Durant quelques secondes aucun de nous ne bougea. J'avais ma main dans la sienne, posé sur sa joue, l'autre le long de corps ne sachant pas quoi en faire, alors qu'il me retenait contre lui comme s'il avait peur que je parte. Pourtant je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Bon j'avais des papillons dans l'estomac en réalisant notre position et une furieuse envie qu'il m'embrasse mais c'était ridicule, je ne connaissais rien de lui, ni lui de moi. Et les coups de foudre, je n'y croyais pas. Ça n'existe que dans les livres ou dans les films… S'il y a Dicaprio ! Il finit par lâcher doucement ma main et fit courir ses doigts sur mon poignet, mon bras remontant jusqu'à mon épaule puis mon oreille. Avec délicatesse il retira à son tour, une mèche de mon visage que je ne sentais même pas et la glissa derrière mon oreille avant de caresser mon cou avec douceur. Je nageais en plein rêve. Si j'avais su que je vivrais un tel moment, j'aurais peut-être accepté plus tôt de venir chez Nate. Contrairement à moi, Shane savait parfaitement quoi faire de sa main et son pouce vint frôler ma joue, que je sentais rougir, tendrement. Doucement, je fis glisser ma main délaissant sa joue et je passais mon pouce sur ses lèvres. J'en étais certaine, elles sont super douce ! Mes doigts continuèrent leur descente frôlant ses clavicules, puis ses pectoraux et je m'arrêtais là. Je ne voulais pas le repousser simplement sentir son cœur s'affoler. Il battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et le mien s'accéléra à cette simple constatation. Sa main revint dans mon cou, glissa jusque dans ma nuque et inclina doucement mon visage. Je savais ce qu'il allait se passer si personne ne nous dérangerait. J'embrasserais un garçon pour la première fois. Un garçon dont j'étais réellement fan et que je trouvais beaucoup mieux en vrai et tellement mignon. Il s'approcha de moi et je sentis, à nouveau, son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Dans quelques secondes, si personne ne venait voir ce qu'on faisait, je rejoindrais le club des filles qui ont embrassé un garçon. La question est, en avais-je envie ? Oui, c'était certain mais c'était Shane Gray. La rockstar préféré des moins de trente ans ! Le fantasme d'une de mes amies. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Tess. En même temps, je n'avais pas envie de m'éloigner de lui. Je le vis fermer les yeux et je sus que c'était une question de nanosecondes. Je n'avais pas plus de trois secondes pour prendre une décision. Avais-je envie de l'embrasser ? Le voulais-je ? Alors que je ne savais rien de lui ? A la dernière seconde, je tournais brutalement la tête en me traitant de triple idiote. Si quelqu'un apprenait ça un jour, j'en entendrais bien pire mais pour le moment, c'est suffisant. Malgré moi je m'écartais et manquais de tomber, ne devant mon salut qu'aux réflexes de Shane, qui me rapprocha de lui.

« - Désolé, souffla-t-il, je…

« - Ce n'est rien, rassures-toi, tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Je t'assure, dis-je en le fixant. C'est simplement que je… Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à recevoir mon premier baiser, avouais-je les joues rouges.

J'espérais au fond de moi, qu'il n'avait pas entendu mon aveu mais il me fixa avec tellement d'intensité que je compris qu'il avait non seulement parfaitement entendu mais aussi compris ce que j'avais dit.

« - J'ai du mal à croire qu'une fille aussi mignonne que toi n'aies jamais eu de copain, souffla-t-il.

« - C'est qu'habituellement, ils apprennent d'abord à me connaître et Nate a du te dire à quel point, j'étais folle. Ce qui explique, je crois, mon absence d'expérience dans ce domaine. Et mes amies me traiteront sûrement de folle, demain quand elles sauront que j'ai refusé de t'embrasser.

Mal à l'aise, je sortis de la baignoire et je me stoppais en voyant le chantier qu'on avait causé à nous deux. Waouh, je n'avais pas réalisé ! Je me tournais vers lui, en grelottant, à présent que j'étais loin de sa chaleur et je vis son expression se figer quand il vit, à son tour, le chantier que nous avions crée. Parents un conseil, ne laissez jamais votre enfant seul avec une douche ! C'est terrible ! Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce puis revinrent vers moi. Je le vis nettement me regarder de haut en bas, puis ses joues rougirent violemment. Me demandant ce qu'il avait, je fis la même chose que lui et je baissais la tête pour voir que le tee-shirt qu'il m'avait passé était devenu transparent, dévoilant, mon soutien-gorge carmin. Mauvais choix, je crois. Ceci dit, à la base ma tunique bustier était du même rouge donc… Heureusement que son pantalon est plus épais. Enfin j'espère. Soudain inquiète je m'observais et grimaçais. Je retire ce que j'ai dit sur son pantalon. Il n'est pas si épais. Gênée au possible, je baissais la tête pour ne plus le voir. J'ignorais ce qu'il devait se passer dans sa tête, mais ça devait être folklo.

* * *

Et voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout. Dans le prochain chapitre, les pensées de Shane et croyez-moi ce n'est pas triste ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	4. Chapitre 03

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Hey ? BONNE ANNEE à tous ! (je me la joue Troy Bolton dans _High School Musical_ mais j'ai vu les films y a pas longtemps donc…) Je fais cours, je n'ai pas terminé ma journée mais voilà le nouveau chapitre =) Merci à **Ange-ann** **'Tina'Serpentard** , **Adelys** , **LittleFlicka** , **Guest** (Hello toi. J'avoue je préfère la scène de la salle de bain à la bataille de coussin :p Mais peut-être parce que je sais qu'il y en aura d'autres dans cette fic mdrr Ben je sais pas non plus mais ça m'a semblé intéressant d'intégrer Tess à ses pensées au plus mauvais moment mdrr bisous), **Mamadjo** (Hello toi. J'avoue c'est très frustrant surtout que vous avez du attendre beaucoup pour avoir la suite de la scène du point de vu de Shane qui plus est. J'espère que ça vous plaira =) Ma relectrice a pensé que c'était intéressant d'avoir ton point de vu sur l'ensemble de la scène donc oui vous aurez son ressenti :p Je crois que je lui aurais aussi sauté dessus à la place de Mitchie j'avoue :p Bisous), **Miss Morgane** , **AngeleJ** et **Shimy** **princess** (Hello toi. Ouais Mitchie a été bercé trop près du mur je crois. Enfin on saura pourquoi elle est si... Si folle plus tard dans la fic :p J'avoue je partage ton avis (et le sien) protégeons la planète et les animaux. Bon sauf les insectes et les araignées parce que je supporte pas leur vue dans ma chambre mais hormis ça... Je suis d'accord avec Zac Efron, protégeons les requins et sauvons-les ! Quoi ? Non il n'est pas fo... Quoique je te laisse la décision, Shane est-il aussi timbré que Mitchie. (Est-ce possible ? mdrr) Bisous) pour leur review sur le dernier chapitre =)

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

POV de **Shane**

 **Quand** elle s'écarta de moi, j'eus besoin d'un temps pour faire le point. J'avais du mal à comprendre. Elle avait l'air d'avoir, tout autant que moi, envie de ce baiser mais s'était écartée. Pourquoi ? Je ne lui plaisais pas ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas arrêtée avant ? Non la réponse était ailleurs, mais où chercher ? Songeant que j'avais mal agi, je commençais à m'excuser quand elle me stoppa, m'assurant que ce n'était pas ma faute. Elle murmura ensuite qu'elle n'avait en fait jamais embrassé de garçon. Là, je n'arrivais vraiment pas à la croire. Elle était mignonne, pleine de vie, joyeuse et très sociable. En plus, pour l'avoir tenu contre moi, je savais qu'elle n'avait pas simplement un beau visage, mais une silhouette agréable. Je n'aimais pas juger une fille sur ce seul critère mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser. Ce que je savais d'elle me plaisait. Elle aimait la mécanique, travaillait avec son père, adorait la science mais ne comprenait rien aux maths. Elle avait aussi, par-dessus tout, une joie de vivre communicative, une douce folie dans sa façon d'être ou de parler qui m'attirait inexorablement à elle. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de difficile, je tombais même facilement sous le charme d'une fille. Pour peu que je ne la connaisse pas réellement, mais je n'étais pas le seul. Alors pourquoi aucun garçon de son lycée n'était sorti avec elle ? Perplexe, je lui répondis, en sous-entendant la question que je me posais et souris intérieurement quand elle m'expliqua. Seulement, malgré ça, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je tiquais sur cette histoire d'amis. Je verrais ça une autre fois. Elle finit par sortir de la baignoire mettant une distance de sécurité entre nous et je me tournais vers elle. Cependant, en voyant l'état de la salle de bain, je déglutis. Devinez qui est bon pour devoir la remettre en état quand Mitchie ne sera plus là ? Je sentis son regard sur moi et je la fixais à mon tour, la détaillant, quand je m'aperçus d'un point. J'avais fait une énorme erreur en lui prêtant des vêtements blancs. Parce qu'ils ne le sont plus réellement… Bon sang ! Elle était obligée de mettre un ensemble rouge ? Elle dut lire dans mon regard le problème puisqu'elle baissa la tête et s'observa à son tour, les joues aussi rouges que son soutien-gorge. Je me raclais la gorge, et décidais d'alléger l'atmosphère.

« - Bon j'arrive, je retourne te chercher des vêtements secs mais cette fois-ci, je te préviens, tu ne t'approches pas d'une voie d'eau.

« - Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a amené ici.

J'hochais la tête, en souriant. Elle avait parfaitement raison. Mais je n'avais pas prévu un tel dérapage. Ouvrant mon dressing, je repris un tee-shirt, bleu cette fois-ci, avec un short puis je retournais la voir. Je la trouvais à quatre pattes, en train d'éponger avec la serviette bleue que j'avais mise au sale ce matin.

« - Attends laisse, je ferais ça plus tard.

« - Non je t'ai aidé à tout salir, je t'aide à nettoyer, c'est normal. Va plutôt me chercher quelque chose de plus adapté s'il te plait !

Je posais les vêtements sur une des seules surfaces qui avait miraculeusement échappée à notre massacre puis j'obéis. Lorsque je revins, avec raclette, bâche et seau, je m'agenouillais et voulus prendre la serviette. Seulement, elle eut la même idée et nos mains se touchèrent. Aussitôt on lâcha le linge, elle comme s'il l'avait brûlé, moi pour prendre sa main. Elle me regarda, les yeux pleins de questions et je la fixais attendant une réponse à ma question muette. Accepterait-elle que je l'embrasse ? Dans l'hypothèse où elle dirait oui, j'humidifiais mes lèvres et je la vis fixer ma bouche en mordant sa lèvre. Je les fixais quelques secondes puis je revins à ses yeux. Ses joues étaient plus rouges mais tant pis. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je me penchais vers elle et déposais ma bouche sur la sienne. Comme je m'y attendais, elle avait les lèvres chaudes et je les embrassais à peine une seconde avant de m'éloigner. A présent, c'était à elle de faire le pas suivant. Elle resta face à moi, me fixant sans réagir et je revins doucement vers elle cette fois. Je pris le temps de caresser son nez avec le mien, l'embrassant délicatement, puis cette zone située juste au-dessus de ses lèvres avant de chuchoter :

« - Mitchie.

« - Quoi, dit-elle sur le même ton.

« - Ne me repousses pas, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça à peine et je revins contre sa bouche. Nos lèvres étaient soudées, mais j'attendais un geste de sa part. Au bout de dix secondes, je crus qu'elle avait changé d'avis quand enfin, ses lèvres exercèrent une légère pression contre les miennes. C'était le signal que j'attendais et lentement, de peur qu'elle ne me repousse, je l'embrassais réellement. Je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres mais je ne me posais aucune question pour le moment. Je voulais juste profiter de cet instant au maximum. Nous étions tous les deux à quatre pattes au sol et, je me rapprochais d'elle. Quand je fus à genoux, contre elle, je la serrais dans mes bras. Ses mains étaient le long de son corps comme si elle ignorait quoi en faire et doucement, alors que je m'écartais le temps de remplir mes poumons, je pris ses doigts et les plaçais dans mon cou, avant de revenir contre elle.

« - Ah ouais je comprends pourquoi on entend plus rien, déclara Jason en arrivant. T'avais tort Nate, ils ne se sont pas noyés ! Tu me dois cinq dollars !

« - Ils font quoi ?

« - Rien qui vous concerne, bande de commères, décrétais-je frustré.

En effet, quand Jason était intervenu, Mitchie s'était éloignée de moi et recommençait à éponger le sol. Me souvenant de sa tenue, je me levais et je fermais simplement la porte quand j'entendis mon frère aîné.

« - Hey, ne faites pas d'enfant maintenant, ça serait pas sérieux. Mitchie va encore en cours !

« - Jason, trouve-toi une fille, braillais-je alors qu'il descendait avant de me tourner vers Mitchie. Désolé, Jason est… Un peu spécial, mais on finit par s'y faire, je t'assure !

« - Je… Ce n'est pas grave. Nettoyons rapidement ça, qu'on puisse redescendre. J'ai encore mon contrôle à réviser et faut que j'appelle mes parents pour…

Je ne la laissais pas finir sa phrase. Elle semblait mal à l'aise et je sentais que si elle continuait, j'allais regretter ses mots. Doucement, je posais mon doigt sur ses lèvres et elle me regarda perdue. Sans réfléchir, je l'attirais contre moi et elle mit sa tête juste sous la mienne, alors que je réfléchissais à un point qui me semblait important mais que je n'osais pas aborder. Etions-nous en couple ? Pour ma part oui, mais de son côté ? Comment nous voyait-elle ? Aurions-nous le droit à d'autres baisers, ou devrais-je me contenter de cet unique moment ? S'éloignerait-elle ou non de moi ? J'avoue que j'espérais qu'elle ne prendrait aucune distance, mais avais-je réellement le droit de choisir ?

On resta ainsi de longues minutes puis je chuchotais :

« - Tu vas mieux ?

« - Je… Oui, c'est bon merci, murmura-t-elle sans s'éloigner.

Je souris, ne faisant aucun geste pour m'écarter d'elle, et on resta dans cette position. A genoux sur le sol, dans les bras l'un de l'autre encore quelques instants, puis elle éternua.

« - C'est malin, je t'ai rendu malade avec mes bêtises, soufflais-je. Allez arrête de jouer la fille forte et change-toi, je reviens dans quelques minutes et on continue d'éponger à deux !

Elle acquiesça et je partis. J'enfilais un tee-shirt et un short à mon tour puis je descendis retrouver mes frères au salon. Nate lisait toujours son cours, alors que Jason reprenait son livre préféré. Lorsque j'entrais dans la pièce, tous deux levèrent les yeux et je leur demandais de se taire. Notre mère nous ayant appris le langage des signes, je l'utilisais pour leur demander de ne faire aucune remarque pour le moment. Je leur cachais volontiers que j'avais peur qu'elle s'éloigne, puis je remontais quand ils me l'eurent assuré. Frappant à la porte, je lui demandais si elle était décente et elle rit avant de me le confirmer. J'ouvris et constatais qu'elle avait repris du poil de la bête. Sans réfléchir, je l'aidais à tout remettre en ordre puis nous rejoignîmes mes frères. Elle avait, une nouvelle fois, une serviette sur la tête. S'asseyant en tailleur, elle prit le classeur de Nate qui manifesta son mécontentement.

« - T'as eu assez de temps pour réfléchir, décréta-t-elle.

Pour ma part, j'esquissais un sourire quand Jason me montra l'heure. Pas loin de dix-neuf heures quand même. Comprenant le message, on les laissa à leurs devoirs, préférant filer en cuisine pour préparer le repas. Heureusement qu'on sait cuisiner. On entendait les questions de Mitchie et je ris quand je notais qu'il se trompait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il récupéra son classeur et elle reprit son livre. Je mourrais d'envie de retourner lui donner des cours, seulement j'étais déjà occupé. L'observant du coin de l'œil, je la vis dérouler ses cheveux et les coiffer rapidement avant de tous les réunir sur son épaule gauche. De là où j'étais, je voyais son cou nu et j'eus brusquement envie de lâcher le repas pour embrasser cette petite zone.

« - Tu t'en sors, lui demandais-je.

« - Ouais nickel, je viens de comprendre que je finirais serveuse dans un starbuck. C'est parfait, exactement le plan de carrière que je m'imaginais, ironisa-t-elle.

Je souris en repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit un peu plus tôt, puis j'expliquais à Jason qui avait raté le début de cette conversation entre guillemet. Alors que je terminais mon récit, en égouttant les pâtes, elle nous rejoignit et prit la spatule en bois pour tourner la sauce avant de baisser le feu.

« - Tu fais quoi à ma sauce, demandais-je perplexe.

« - Je l'empêche de brûler. Tu comptes laisser tes pâtes encore longtemps dans un environnement froid ?

« - Tu sais cuisiner ?

« - Ma mère a son propre service traiteur, éluda-t-elle.

Je la regardais intrigué, puis lui demandais où elle en était avec ses maths ce qui la fit pousser le plus long soupir que j'eus entendu de ma vie. Reposant la cuillère en bois, elle grommela qu'elle préférait retourner récurer la salle de bain que de s'y coller une nouvelle fois. Lorsque je tournais la tête deux minutes plus tard, elle avait son livre ouvert devant elle et semblait travailler. Malgré moi, je repensais à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de bain un peu plus tôt. Que se serait-il passé si Jason n'était pas intervenu ? J'aurais aimé avoir son avis sur ce point. Je fus cependant sortit de mes pensées, par mon frère aîné.

« - T'es vraiment un abruti, dit-il doucement.

Etrange, habituellement, lorsque nous nous « insultons » nous le faisons assez fort pour que le dernier ajoute son avis au panier. Fronçant les sourcils, je tournais la sauce puis je le regardais, voulant savoir pourquoi j'étais un abruti.

« - A ton avis, tu crois vraiment que Mitchie est venue dans la cuisine pour t'aider, chuchota-t-il.

« - Pourquoi serait-elle venue, sinon ?

J'avoue, je ne comprenais pas. Il soupira à son tour, puis me rappela le baiser qu'il avait interrompu avant de me signaler qu'elle regardait souvent dans ma direction. Etonné, je regardais le salon et je croisais son regard. Je lui souris et lui désignais son livre, alors qu'elle grimaçait. Elle était venue pour parler ? Pourquoi ne me l'avait-elle pas dit clairement. Genre « Je peux te parler deux secondes ? » Ce n'est pas si compliqué, si ? Visiblement, elle préfère… Soudain je réalisais mon erreur. En faisant semblant de m'aider on aurait pu parler sans éveiller les soupçons… Je regardais Jason qui acquiesça comme s'il savait ce que je pensais.

« - Au lieu de me fixer comme si j'étais l'homme de ta vie, dis-je à son encontre, rends-toi utile et mets la table, tu auras un cadeau à Noël !

Nous rîmes tous ensemble et il refusa décrétant qu'il avait autre chose à faire. J'allais le demander à Nate quand je notais qu'il lui demandait de ne pas venir m'aider.

« - Bon OK, y a-t-il quelqu'un sous ce toit qui soit un tant soit peu courageux pour m'aider à mettre la table ?

Naturellement mes deux frères se cachèrent devant des excuses bidon. L'un devant nettoyer sa guitare et l'autre réviser ses cours. Non mais ça sent le piège là !

« - Si tu veux, je peux t'aider, finit par dire Mitchie.

J'acceptais en songeant que finalement elle n'avait pas vu la perche que lui avait lancée mon frère. Je fis cependant savoir aux deux autres qu'ils allaient devoir payer ça et qu'ils risquaient la corvée de vaisselle pour la semaine. Notre jeune amie sourit joyeusement.

« - Dis donc les corvées sont sympa chez vous. Chez moi, faut que je tonde la pelouse, que je fasse les carreaux ou le repassage, quand je suis punie. Une vaisselle, c'est rien.

On rit, à notre tour et lorsqu'elle fut face à moi, elle posa sur moi un regard incandescent qui me fit perdre mon latin. Les assiettes entre nous deux, nous nous fixions comme si plus rien n'existait. Me reprenant, je chuchotais :

« - Je voudrais savoir, tu accepterais que je te raccompagne chez toi ? J'aimerais te parler sans que mes frères écoutent.

« - Euh bi… Bien sûr, fit-elle peinée.

Elle prit les assiettes de mes mains et commença à partir quand je la rattrapais. Un mur nous cachait du reste de ma famille et sans réfléchir, je déposais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je la sentis sourire avant d'y répondre tendrement. Je pris les assiettes et les déposais sur un des plans de travail avant de la serrer contre moi. Elle me rendait fou, mais j'aimais ça. Même si ça me faisait étrange de me dire que je la connaissais que depuis quatre heures à peine. Quand on s'éloigna, par manque d'air, je déposais un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

« - Il faut juste qu'on mette certaines choses au point, murmurais-je contre ses lèvres que j'embrassais, mais rien d'important.

Elle acquiesça, me faisant embrasser le bout de son nez, ce qui nous fit rire, puis reprit les assiettes. Je la suivis presque aussitôt avec les verres et tout en mettant la table, on se guetta du coin de l'œil, se souriant dès qu'on croisait le regard de l'autre. Je m'amusais même comme un fou à jouer les hommes galants, n'hésitant pas à lui tenir la porte, m'assurer qu'elle ne se fatiguait pas, ou autre.

« - Non mais au secours, on se croirait dans un Harlequin, grommela Nate.

« - Oh, fit Mitchie choquée avant de rire. Va falloir que j'appelle les journalistes, j'ai une info de première main à leur fournir, je vois les gros titres d'ici « Nate Gray accro aux livres Harlequin »… Ah ça va claquer… Sale coup pour ta réputation mais tant pis ! Donnez-moi mon portable et euh… Des numéros à appeler.

On rit joyeusement en voyant sa tête innocente et Nate décréta qu'elle était à enfermer. J'étais d'accord, mais avec moi. J'adore trop sa façon de réagir à ce qu'elle voit.

Quand tout fut mis, mes frères se levèrent comme s'ils avaient eu une grosse journée et on s'installa en riant de leurs pitreries. Durant le repas, on parla de tout et de rien, survolant nos goûts musicaux, les sorties ciné du mois, ainsi que notre enfance. Nous ne savions pas encore si nous pouvions lui faire confiance et si elle le sentit, elle n'en dit pas un mot. Elle accepta de faire semblant d'apprendre toutes ces choses qu'on avait raconté mille fois dans nos interviews.

A vingt-deux heures son portable sonna alors qu'on était tous les quatre au salon à rire des blagues des uns et des jeux de mots des autres. Etrangement, Nate qui préférait jouer de la guitare habituellement, restait avec nous.

« - Ici le téléphone d'Helga, la grenouille au mille talents. _…_ Ah salut maman. _…_ euh non Helga est une vraie grenouille, expliqua-t-elle alors qu'on riait doucement. Euh non plus. _…_ Non, tu vas trouver ça bête mais j'ai oublié mes clés quelque part dans une de mes vestes. Du coup. _…_ Je suis chez des amis. _…_ Euh non tu ne les connais pas _vraiment_ , dit-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot. _…_ Si je t'ai parlé de mon nouveau voisin de bio. _…_ Ouais la rockstar et bien je suis chez lui. Enfin chez sa famille disons. _…_ Non leurs parents sont. _…_ Chez eux, mais Nate ne vit qu'avec ses frères. _…_ Attends, je demande. Dites vous avez des animaux domestiques, nous interrogea-t-elle. Parce que ma mère veut savoir si on est seuls. _…_ Non ils n'ont pas d'animaux, on est seuls. _…_ Non mais t'inquiète, je sais me battre et j'ai un cutter dans mon sac !

Ce dernier mot me fit sourire et tandis qu'elle continuait sa conversation, j'expliquais à mes frères notre conversation la première fois que je l'avais rencontré. A ce moment, je l'avais trouvé étrange mais attirante. A présent… Fallait que j'éclaircisse quelques points mais…

« - Euh attends faut que j'appelle Cait pour savoir si elle est d'accord et après faut que je demande à un des garçons s'il est d'accord pour m'y emmener. _…_ Non, je n'ai pas pris ma voiture. Je ne la prends jamais pour aller au lycée. _…_ Bah peut-être parce que je n'aime pas conduire. _…_ Ou alors j'aime jouer les princesses qui se font conduire partout, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je ne suis pas dans ma tête. _…_ Ouais je te rappelle ! Bisous-bye !

« - Dites, si Cait, dit-elle pour Nate, accepte que je dorme chez elle cette nuit, un de vous pourrait m'y accompagner ?

Sans hésiter, je me proposais, voyant là une occasion de lui parler en tête à tête et me souriant, elle reprit son portable.

« - Ouais ici l'espèce en voie de disparition, se présenta-t-elle ce qui fit rire Nate. Ouais tout juste Auguste, il est à côté. _…_ Enfin en face serait plus exact. _…_ Je mange chez lui. _…_ Tu l'as dit, elle va en faire une jaunisse, d'ailleurs si t'es libre pour la nuit, je te raconte ça ? _…_ Non, j'ai oublié mes clés et mes parents sont pas là, soupira-t-elle mal à l'aise. Donc t'es genre mon tout dernier espoir de rester en vie ce week-end. _…_ Euh non si je raconte à Tess cette histoire, elle me trucide et me fait disparaître dans sa cave !

J'arquais un sourcil quand notre frère nous apprit que la fameuse Tess aimait beaucoup mon personnage. Tous les trois étant conscients qu'on jouait un jeu de rôle sur les plateaux ou autre. On n'était nous-mêmes qu'avec nos amis mais dans le show-biz, les amis… C'est une denrée rare. Très rare ! Cependant, cette info sur cette Tess me fit grimacer. Si une de ses amies en pinçait pour la rockstar que j'étais, ça risquait de compliquer les choses… Et pas qu'un peu ! Mitchie raccrocha et je repris pied à ce qu'il se passait dans notre salle à manger. J'allais enfin savoir où je devais la ramener et donc quand je pourrais lui parler sans que les deux commères nous espionnent.

POV de **Mitchie**

Lorsque je terminais ma conversation avec Caitlyn, je soupirais gênée. Elle n'était pas chez elle mais chez sa grand-mère dont c'était l'anniversaire demain. Je n'avais donc nulle part où dormir ! Mais pas question de leur avouer, ni à mes parents d'ailleurs. Sinon… J'ignore comment réagirait mes parents, mais ils ne seraient certainement pas contents de me savoir sans toit.

« - Alors, demanda Shane en souriant. Où dois-je t'emmener finalement ?

« - Nulle part, rit Nate. Caitlyn passe le week-end chez sa grand-mère dont c'est l'anniversaire !

Etonné, Shane, qui avait regardé son frère pendant qu'il parlait, se tourna vers moi et j'acquiesçais. Je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon. Ceci dit, j'aurais préféré que Nate oublie ce détail pour régler l'affaire seule. Jason frappa dans ses mains me faisant revenir à moi.

« - Bon c'est réglé. Si tu n'as pas peur de dormir sous le même toit que trois garçons, dit-il, tu restes ici cette nuit et… Quand tes parents rentreront, on te ramènera. Enfin Shane, puisqu'après tout, il s'est proposé ! Sauf si ça en dérange un, ajouta-t-il en regardant ses frères.

Avec effarement, je vis Nate donner un avis positif à cette histoire alors que Shane m'interrogeait du regard sous les rires muets, des deux autres. Avais-je le choix ? En théorie oui, puisque je pouvais toujours aller chez Tess, mais… En avais-je envie ? J'avoue que j'étais curieuse de savoir comment ils vivaient, aussi j'haussais les épaules, les laissant choisir à ma place. Jason décréta donc que je dormirais ici et son frère, avec qui je sortais hypothétiquement, sourit.

« - Et pendant que Nate bosse sa bio et que j'aide cette demoiselle avec ses maths, tu prépares la chambre d'invité.

« - OK. Vous débarrassez la table, dit-il à ses frères.

Sur ces mots, il monta alors que je souriais doucement. Je me levais en même temps que les deux autres, et commençais à vouloir les aider mais Shane m'en empêcha en posant ses deux mains sur mes poignets. Me forçant à m'asseoir, il s'accroupit devant moi et sourit :

« - Toi tu restes ici, t'es notre invitée, donc… Tiens, bosse tes maths !

Il avait l'air de trouver ça drôle et je le fusillais des yeux avant de répondre, en écartant le bouquin.

« - Tu crois que je vais rester ici, sans bouger alors que je vous ai aidé à salir ? C'est mal me connaître. Allez pousses-toi !

Je l'écartais doucement et me levais prestement alors qu'il me fixait choqué tandis que j'allais aider mon voisin de bio, à tout ramener dans la cuisine, ce qui le fit rire. Décrétant que je n'étais vraiment pas comme les autres, il prit le plat alors que je le suivais, les couverts dans les mains. Je sortais de la cuisine, quand Shane nous rejoignit avec les assiettes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions au salon et je me rassis sagement sur le canapé où je repris mon bouquin en grimaçant franchement. C'est vraiment inutile comme cours en plus ! Je vis Nate échanger un sourire avec son frère et je me calais dans un coin du canapé, avec mon cahier pour tenter de comprendre ou plutôt mettre en application les conseils de Shane. Cependant, c'était assez dur, je l'avoue puisqu'il était là. Je sentais son regard sur moi et s'il ne me mettait pas mal à l'aise, j'avoue que je n'y étais pas encore habituée.

Jason nous rejoignit une petite demi-heure plus tard et nous informa que ma chambre était prête. J'acquiesçais tout en bâillant puis continuais mon exercice. C'était vraiment incompréhensible ou j'étais la seule à ne rien comprendre ? Avant que je ne puisse épiloguer sur le sujet, je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir contre moi et je reconnus l'odeur de Shane. Il prit mon crayon et recommença ses explications, me faisant me sentir de plus en plus idiote. Il avait beau expliquer, je ne pigeais toujours rien. Ce qui le faisait rire alors que je commençais à bouillir. OK mon cerveau était incapable de fonctionner quand il y avait des chiffres, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il se marre dans son coin, de mon incapacité à compter plus loin que jusqu'à deux.

« - Oui bon ça va, j'ai compris, déclarais-je furieuse. T'es en crack dans le domaine et moi une imbécile qui sait à peine additionner !

Sur ces _douces_ paroles, je fermais mon livre et pris d'autres devoirs que j'avais à faire. J'avais le choix entre bio et civilisation. Choisissant la seconde matière, je me concentrais sur la disserte que je devais rendre dans quelques jours, sur la crise de vingt-neuf. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Nate hausser les épaules et me fixer mais je feignais de ne rien voir.

« - Bon allez les enfants, il est bientôt minuit et vous deux, vous avez eu une dure journée aujourd'hui, déclara Jason plusieurs minutes plus tard. Alors hop au lit !

Je le regardais étonnée puis rangeais mes affaires. Nate fit de même, en soupirant et me conduisit à l'étage alors que Shane allait faire la vaisselle avec son grand frère. Gentiment, mon camarade de cours me montra où j'allais dormir et me laissa. Sachant que j'étais incapable de me coucher, je m'assis sur le lit et repris mon devoir de Civilisation. Il ne me restait que la conclusion à faire, je n'en avais donc pas pour longtemps. Le temps me donna raison puisque quand Jason et Shane montèrent à leur tour, j'étais en train de relire mon travail.

« - T'es pas encore au lit, me sermonna le plus âgé des trois.

« - Si je dors à poing fermés même, souris-je sans quitter ma feuille des yeux.

J'entendis plus que je ne vis Jason partir, me laissant en tête à tête avec Shane qui ferma la porte en entrant. Il s'assit face à moi et attendit patiemment que je termine mon activité. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'acquiesçais dans le vide et rangeait ma copie. Je lui demandais ensuite ce qu'il voulait.

« - Euh m'excuser, je crois, fit-il perdu.

« - T'excuser ? Pour quelle raison ?

Perplexe, il me rappela l'incident des maths et je soupirais avant de le rassurer.

« - Non mais rassure-toi, je ne t'en veux pas. T'y es pour rien si je n'arrive pas à mettre en application ce qu'on apprend en cours. Et… J'avoue, je ne sais pas trop comment faire !

« - Comment faire quoi ?

« - Par rapport à toi. Je veux dire on est en couple, ou non ? Et…

Il me coupa aussitôt la parole en m'assurant qu'il nous voyait ainsi ce qui me fit sourire. Tess allait me tuer mais tant pis. Soudain je me rappelais d'une conversation avec Nate. Quand je lui avais expliqué ma vision de leur vie. Shane ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais je le devançais et lui posais mille questions. Je voulais savoir si ma vie allait changer, s'il y avait des trucs que je ne devais plus faire, des phrases à éviter ou autre, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, rit-il. Reste simplement toi-même et c'est bon. C'est avec toi que je sors, pas avec une actrice. Fais et dis ce que tu as envie, sans rien changer. Si ça pose des problèmes aux journalistes et bien tant pis. On y peut rien si t'es unique en ton genre !

« - D'accord, mais j'ai une dernière question, dis-je en rougissant avant de reprendre quand il eut acquiescé, tu accepterais de me passer quelque chose pour dormir ? Je sais que je suis en train de vider ton armoire mais…

« - Ne bouge pas, je te ramène ça, mais à une condition, après tu files au lit. T'as l'air fatigué !

Ravie, j'hochais la tête et il partit alors que je rangeais tous mes cours. Heureusement que j'étais prévoyante dis donc. J'avais dans mon sac de quoi me brosser les dents et les cheveux, mais aussi, merci Caitlyn, des sous-vêtements de rechange. Depuis que j'avais passé la soirée avec elle, qui s'était terminée par un squat tout le week-end, j'en avais toujours sur moi afin d'être tranquille. Shane revint me coupant dans mes pensées et je pris ce qu'il me tendait avant de me lever pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il m'en empêcha en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Aïe je craque ! Tout en y répondant je me blottis dans ses bras, savourant autant le baiser que sa présence. Le manque d'air nous sépara et faisant un sourire timide, je filais me changer, après l'avoir remercié.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je ressortis prête à aller me coucher quand j'eus une drôle de surprise dans ma chambre. Shane m'y attendait. J'allais l'interroger quand il me proposa de m'asseoir. Inquiète, j'obéis et il me demanda s'il était vrai qu'une de mes amies le trouvait à son goût.

« - C'est une façon de dire les choses, grimaçais-je. Disons qu'elle adore ce qu'elle connaît de toi, pourquoi ?

« - Rassure-moi. Si elle te le demandait et si ça la rendait malheureuse, tu me quitterais ?

« - Oh… Euh non, je ne pense pas. On a souvent évoqué le sujet, souris-je en pensant à toutes ces soirées pyjama où on parlait d'eux, mais à aucun moment il n'avait été question de te quitter. Que ce soit elle ou moi qui sortait hypothétiquement avec toi, je veux dire !

Il me regarda perplexe et m'approchant je l'embrassais doucement avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres qu'à moins qu'il me rende malheureuse, je ne le quitterais pas. Il esquissa un sourire que je sentis contre ma bouche avant de m'embrasser réellement, en entourant ma taille alors que je plaçais mes mains dans son cou. Il fit glisser ses mains dans mon dos, me rapprochant de lui et je finis par être obligée de m'asseoir sur ses genoux, afin d'être à l'aise. Quand on se sépara, il sourit.

« - Allez couche-toi, tu ne tiens plus debout. Et si t'es sage, demain tu auras une surprise !

Je souris de toutes mes dents et lui volant un baiser, je me levais prestement avant de lui demander, en riant doucement, de sortir de ma chambre afin que j'aille me coucher juste pour avoir ma surprise. Il rit et m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Me retrouvant seule, pour la première fois depuis que je savais qu'on était réellement ensemble, j'eus un grand sourire et je me couchais en me demandant comment Tess allait prendre la nouvelle.

Je dus m'endormir puisque je fus réveillée par une caresse sur ma joue. Fronçant les sourcils, je me frottais les yeux avant de les ouvrir. Shane était devant moi, déjà lavé. Dis donc, il est quelle heure ? J'allais lui demander l'info quand il se pencha vers moi. Refermant les yeux, je savourais ce premier baiser de la journée, alors que la maison était réellement calme. J'avais l'impression que nous étions complètement seuls et j'eus un frisson de bonheur ou d'appréhension, à cette nouvelle. Quand le manque d'air nous sépara, je lui souris et m'assis dans mon lit. Me souvenant de cette histoire de surprise, j'allais lui demander si c'était ce réveil ultra agréable, quand il se leva en me demandant de le suivre. Intriguée, je sortis de sous mon drap et j'allais marcher quand, sans crier gare, il me porta jusqu'en bas. Enfin jusqu'à la salle à manger pour être exacte, ce qui me fit rire joyeusement.

Quand enfin il me posa, je n'eus plus qu'à m'asseoir alors que le petit-déjeuner pour deux était servi.

« - Qu'as-tu fait de tes frères ?

« - Nate est chez nos parents, il devait parler d'un truc et Jason… Probablement avec sa copine, mais chut, personne ne sait qu'ils sont ensemble.

« - Ok. J'ignore même son nom alors… Donc on est seuls ?

« - Jusqu'à treize heures après Nate devrait rentrer !

Je hochais la tête et nous commençâmes à manger tranquillement, alors de la musique classique était diffusée en fond sonore. La vache, c'est le réveil par excellence et accessoirement mon réveil parfait. Tout en nous restaurant, on discuta tranquillement, comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps puis il me posa une drôle de question.

« - Accepterais-tu de répondre à une question ? Non parce que j'ignore tout de toi ou presque !

« - Vas-y, pose-là !

« - C'est quoi ta passion ?

« - Euh ma passion c'est la vie, ris-je. Il n'y a rien que j'aime plus faire que me sentir en vie. Tu sais, tu te réveilles le matin et tu te dis « Waouh un nouveau jour commence. Plein de promesses, de bonheur. » Entendre un oiseau qui chante, un rayon de soleil qui éclaire ta chambre… Les bras de ma mère ou ceux de mon père. J'aime me lever et découvrir de nouvelles choses. L'idéal serait de partir à l'aventure. Tu sais un peu comme vos tournées mais en plus sauvage. Quand vous arrivez dans une nouvelle ville, vous ne savez pas grand-chose et en une journée vous vivez des moments fabuleux. Concerts, rencontre avec des fans, ce genre de choses… Moi c'est pareil, repris-je quand il acquiesça. Je voudrais pouvoir me réveiller chaque jour, dans un endroit que je ne connais pas. Découvrir des coins ou visiter des monuments. Rencontrer des gens qui font le bonheur… C'est ça mon truc, résumais-je.

« - C'est un beau rêve. Et une passion ma foi fort intéressante.

« - Et toi alors ? Si tu pouvais faire un truc, ce serait quoi ?

« - Faire le tour du monde. Mais pas en tant que superstar, mais en tant que personne lambda. Ce qui rejoint un peu ton idée sauf que je resterais plusieurs jours dans chaque ville où je me sentirais bien… Et fonder une famille. Avoir une sorte de cocon. Tu sais, chez mes parents, je m'y sens réellement bien. Quand j'entre dans la grande maison familiale, plus rien n'a d'importance. Il n'y a plus, ni journaliste, ni photo choc, ni superstar. On redevient des enfants normaux, qui doivent faire leur chambre ou passer l'aspirateur, rit-il. C'est comme un autre monde. J'aimerais avoir le même endroit mais où il y aurait la famille que j'aurais fondée, la femme que j'aurais choisie et que je pourrais serrer contre moi dès que je me sentirais faiblir. Un peu comme un rempart. Qu'importe ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver, je saurais que lorsque je la serre dans mes bras, je suis le plus heureux du monde…

Il voulut aller plus loin mais quelqu'un sonna et il s'excusa, m'avouant qu'il n'attendait personne. Je hochais la tête tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Si la plupart des jeunes que je connaissais voulait vivre sa vie, lui voulait reproduire le schéma parfait de ses parents. C'était beau.

« - Tu croyais que tu te débarrasserais de moi comme ça, cria une voix féminine depuis l'entrée.

« - Caroline, souffla-t-il. Que fais-tu ici ?

« - Comment ça, ce que je fais ici ? Je te signale que y a deux mois on vivait une super belle histoire d'amour et du jour au lendemain, tu me quittes, sans préavis ni même explication et tu disparais de la circulation, répondit-elle en s'approchant. Heureusement que les journalistes ont vu ton frère dans le coin… Ah je comprends pourquoi je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Tu en séduis encore une autre !

* * *

Et voilà. Pour aujourd'hui c'est tout. J'espère que ça vous a plus ? Pour ma part, j'attends l'avis de **nouna** ce qui devrait être drôle et j'attaque la suite. D'ailleurs… Il l'était, drôle je vous le dis !

Miss Tagada (L)


	5. Chapitre 04

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello. Navrée pour cette trop longue attente. Promis on fait au mieux. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et surtout à ceux et celles qui commentent. **Mamadjo** (Hello miss. Et oui ils sont enfin ensemble ! Youpiii Oui Shane tombe très souvent amoureux mdrr Ouais je trouvais ça intéressant de faire un Shane avec un ego normal et aussi une vision de la vie simple. Ah ah tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre. On saura tout sur cette fille qui se pointe chez les garçons un samedi matin ! J'espère que ça te plaira =) Bisouilles), **AngeleJ** , **Marina** (Hello miss. Ben écoute ça va et toi ? =) Ah j'aime bien quand une review commence comme ça « J'aime toutes tes fictions » :p Je ne sais pas si j'écris bien mais j'aime l'idée qu'on ait l'impression d'être dans l'histoire. =) Ouais moi aussi je trouvais ça intéressant de faire une Mitchie écologiste... Bon pour son côté foufou j'avoue quand j'ai écris le prologue je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit et ç'a peut-être eu une incidence sur son caractère mais au final ce n'est pas plus mal donc... Et puis ça change des Mitchie très sage calme et timide :p Ouais c'est précipité entre eux mais ne t'en fais pas, leur histoire ne sera pas de tout repos. Ça serait trop facile :p Ouais personne ne va aimer cette Caroline. Même moi je ne l'aime pas ! Pourtant c'est mon personnage mdrr Bises), **Jessica54540** (Hello toi. Ouais moi aussi je trouve que l'imprévue rend une histoire plus amusante... Pour ceux qui le voient, pour ceux qui le vivent en revanche... mdrr Bisouilles), et **Miss** **Morgane** en autre disons =)

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

POV de **Shane**

 **« -** **Pardon** , m'étonnais-je. Attends y a deux mois je découvre que tu me trompes avec Gustavo, ton prof d'aérobic et c'est moi qui suis en tort ? Je rêve.

Tout en répondant à mon ex, je réfléchis. Se pouvait-il que Mitchie préfère la croire elle ? Si c'était le cas, j'allais devoir lui raconter ce que cette fille m'avait fait. Et je n'avais pas très envie de parler de ça. Je préférais oublier.

« - Comment tu t'appelles, demanda-t-elle à ma nouvelle copine.

« - _Sorry, I don't understand. I'm Helga. And you?_ _Caroline, if I_ _understand_ _, no?_ (Désolée, je n'ai pas compris. Je m'appelle Helga. Et vous ? Caroline si je comprends bien, non ?)

Elle me fait quoi là ? Elle parle quelle langue ? Je secouais mentalement la tête, et regardais Caroline qui elle fixait Mitchie perplexe avant de revenir vers moi.

« - Oh tu te fais une petite française en espérant que ça va me blesser ? Manque de chance, je me moque de tes écarts de conduite. Du moment qu'on reste un couple glamour, ce que tu fais chez toi, je m'en moque !

« - Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris la situation, soufflais-je excédé. Entre-nous, c'est terminé. Comme tu le liras dans le prochain numéro d' _USA Today_ , l'info est officielle, tu es célibataire, décrétais-je avant de prendre son bras. Alors maintenant tu t'en vas !

« - Oh je vois, tu veux jouer l'homme devant ta nouvelle conquête ! Mais tu me reviendras. T'as besoin de quelqu'un de survoltée, avec qui te prendre la tête. Pas d'une petite fan ramassée sur un trottoir, un soir après un concert !

« - Premièrement, dis-je en ouvrant la porte, je ne cherche pas à jouer l'homme. Devant qui que ce soit. Deuxièmement, je ne reviendrais pas dans tes bras, même si tu étais la dernière femme sur Terre. Dernièrement, Helga est la fiancée de mon meilleur ami alors tu ne lui manque pas de respect.

Sur ces mots, je lui fermais la porte au nez et rejoignis ma copine, incertain. Celle-ci était toujours à table et fixait le jardin, sans vraiment le voir. Je repris place face à elle et son regard dévia pour me fixer. Elle ne semblait pas être en colère et je ne sus si j'appréciais ou non cette réaction. Ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire, j'attendis qu'elle ouvre la bouche, tout en réfléchissant. Qu'allais-t-elle faire ? Croire cette Caroline ? Me demander des explications ? Penser qu'elle n'était qu'une fille de remplacement ? Me hurler dessus ? Partir sans un mot, ni me laisser le temps de lui expliquer ? Me sommer de lui donner une explication ? Je n'en savais vraiment rien et je n'aimais pas cette impression d'être suspendu dans le vide accroché à un fil qui pouvait lâcher d'un moment à l'autre. Savoir que son prochain mot ou geste, pourrait le briser…

POV de **Mitchie**

Quand elle entra dans le salon, je la regardais. Qui était-elle ? Enfin qui, je le savais, c'était Caroline Dellarose, la nouvelle coqueluche du cinéma Américain. Elle avait joué la belle héroïne dans « Le monde a changé » Elle avait le rôle de la belle Amazone qui ne supporte plus d'avoir des hommes pour esclaves et qui décide de leur rendre leur liberté, mais doucement. Une très bonne critique de la société actuelle. Ce rôle l'avait propulsé au rang de star de demain. Et visiblement elle était sortie avec Shane. Faudrait que je lise plus souvent la presse people moi… Me souvenant que Tess m'en avait vaguement parlé, je repris pied à la conversation au moment où elle me demanda qui j'étais. N'appréciant pas réellement son ton, je lui répondais en français. J'eus un sourire mental en lui demanda si j'avais bien compris qu'elle s'appelait Caroline. Elle me fixa intriguée puis revint sur Shane et me traita de fille de passage. J'allais répliquer quand il répondit. Il lui rappela leur rupture, et la prévint que ce serait officiel dans la semaine puis la mit à la porte alors que je réfléchissais. Elle l'avait trompée et il avait préféré prendre la tangente ce que je comprenais. Cependant un point de cette histoire m'ennuyait. Comment ça « Tu en séduis encore une autre ? » Est-ce que ça lui arrivait souvent ? Devais-je m'inquiéter du fait qu'il soit un tombeur, aux yeux des journalistes ? Ou bien devais-je faire confiance à cette petite voix, qui m'assurait qu'il était correct ? Tout en réfléchissant, je regardais le jardin, avant que Shane ne revienne dans mon champ de vision. Je l'observais s'asseoir, cherchant une faille dans son regard ou dans ses gestes seulement je ne vis rien. Il était égal à lui-même, juste un peu chamboulé de ce retour, dont il se serait bien passé je crois. Devais-je l'interroger ? Attendre qu'il préfère en parler ? Lui faire une scène ou feindre qu'il ne s'était rien passé ? J'étais perdue. Je ne pouvais pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, mais au fond, était-ce si important ? Oui un peu. Fallait-il que je demande des explications ? J'en étais moins sûre. Etais-je prête à l'entendre me dire que cette visite l'avait chamboulé ? Et qu'il voulait faire une pause. Non je ne crois pas. Seulement je me posais beaucoup trop de question et j'avais besoin de réponse. Trouvant quoi dire, j'ouvris la bouche alors qu'il semblait complètement perdu.

« - Bon, c'était un moment très intéressant, souris-je. Question suivante, veux-tu m'expliquer ou dois-je te poser une question, histoire de reprendre notre conversation ?

« - Ecoute, je… Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, c'est encore frais comme blessure mais je peux t'assurer un truc, c'est qu'elle a tort. Tu n'es pas juste une fille de passage, en attendant que je retourne vers elle. J'ai pas mal souffert de cette histoire, je n'y retournerais pas.

« - D'accord, mais juste une question alors, si tu permets, tu m'expliqueras un jour ? Quand tu seras prêt ?

« - C'est promis. Et maintenant à mon tour de te poser une question, m'en veux-tu de ne pas te raconter tout ça maintenant ?

« - Je vais être franche, j'aurais aimé avoir des explications mais je sais que certaines choses sont dur à dire et… On ne se connaît que depuis hier… Mince que d'hier, m'étonnais-je. Enfin bref, on ne se connaît que depuis hier, c'est normal que je ne sache pas tout de toi. Je ne dis pas, on serait ensemble depuis deux ans et ça se serait passé, je t'en aurais énormément voulu, je crois, mais là… Non. Et puis… J'ai également des secrets, des choses que j'aimerais que tu ne sache jamais ou que je ne suis pas prête à partager… Pour autant tu ne me sommes pas de tout te dire donc… Si tu pouvais être à n'importe quel endroit, où irais-tu ?

« - Attends, je suis perdu. C'est quoi le rapport ? Y en a-t-il un d'abord ?

« - Aucun. Je reprends juste notre ancienne conversation, c'est tout. Alors ?

« - Paris, sans hésiter. J'adore la France. D'ailleurs tu as dit quoi tout à l'heure ? En quelle langue ?

« - C'était du français. J'ai dit « Désolée, je ne comprends pas. Je m'appelle Helga et toi ? Caroline si je comprends bien, non ? » Et non avant que tu me demande, non je ne parle pas français. Je connais deux trois trucs pour épater la galerie mais toute seule à Paris, je serais incapable de m'orienter.

Il me regarda sans mot dire puis nous rîmes joyeusement avant de continuer à se poser des questions afin de mieux se connaître. Si bien que lorsque Nate rentra, nous étions toujours devant notre petit-déjeuner, à discuter tranquillement. On avait abandonnés nos questions. Je savais ce que je voulais savoir pour le moment et il avait dit exactement ce que je voulais entendre. Il adorait la musique, sa famille, passer du temps avec ses amis. Non il ne savait pas s'il m'aimait mais je lui plaisais. Ce qui, au niveau de notre histoire était une réponse plus que convenable et je ressentais la même chose. Quelque chose, c'était sûre mais quoi, je l'ignorais.

« - Vous êtes debout depuis quand ?

« - Quatre heures, répondit mon copain.

Enfin je savais ce qu'on était l'un pour l'autre. Souriant, j'aidais Shane à débarrasser la table alors qu'il demandait à son frère des nouvelles de leur famille ce qui le fit grimacer.

« - Maman m'a pris la tête pour savoir si le projet avançait et je commence vraiment à en avoir marre. OK je t'apprécie Mitchie, me dit-il avant de regarder son frère, et Cait aussi mais les autres… Sauf peut-être Tess qui me fait rire.

« - C'est quoi ce projet, demandais-je intriguée.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il parlait d'un truc secret. Oliver lui disait souvent « Souviens-toi de ta présence ici » sans qu'on ne comprenne avec les filles. Et là, il parlait carrément d'un projet donc…

« - Rien, c'est… Bon surtout tu ne dis rien, me dit-il sérieusement, mais en fait si je retourne sur les bancs du lycée, c'est d'avantage pour me « sociabiliser », m'expliqua-t-il en miment les guillemets, que pour avoir ce diplôme que je pourrais passer par correspondance.

« - C'est de ça dont vous parliez souvent avec Oliver, demandais-je étonnée. Moi qui pensais que tu faisais une recherche pour tourner un film où un truc similaire, j'étais loin de la vérité. Bon je monte me laver !

Aussitôt, j'allais à l'étage prendre une douche tout en réfléchissant. Ainsi Nate était en cours pour se sociabiliser. Etrange, il ne m'apparaissait pas comme un associable, pourtant. Bon OK il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis puisque la plupart des jeunes lui courent après, mais il nous a avec Tess et Caitlyn. Même si je reconnais qu'on n'est pas la bande la plus populaire du lycée.

Le reste de la journée fut hyper agréable et au soir quand mes parents me demandèrent de rentrer, ce fut Shane qui me raccompagna. Durant le trajet, on ne parla pas. Lui parce qu'il tenait à être concentré sur sa route, moi parce que j'aimais les silences qu'il y avait entre nous. Je n'aimais pas être obligé de meubler une conversation quand je n'avais rien à dire de toute façon. Je lui indiquais seulement quand il devait tourner et de quel côté, puis on arriva devant chez moi. Je vis la voiture de mon père et je fus rassurée. Ce soir, je dormirais dans mon lit. Me tournant vers Shane, je voulus l'embrasser quand il me demanda si nous pouvions parler. J'hochais la tête, moins à l'aise d'un seul coup d'un seul. Lui faisant face, entre guillemet, j'attendis de savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire. C'est vrai que depuis qu'on s'est embrassé dans la cuisine, il veut me parler de quelque chose mais j'ignore de quoi. Aussi, j'imaginais toutes sortes de scénario. Finalement, il ne voulait plus qu'on soit ensemble, ou il avait une autre copine qu'il devait d'abord quitter. Ou pire, il était homo, allez savoir. Quand enfin il prit la parole, je soupirais de soulagement, tout en l'écoutant me demander de ne pas trop attendre de lui, puisque lorsqu'ils étaient en tournée, ils évitaient d'appeler leurs amis à cause de décalage horaire, puis me parla du problème des groupies qui n'en était pas un. Je connaissais le problème Tess étant l'une des leurs mais bon. Ensuite vint l'histoire des rumeurs et je me tendis. Il passa plusieurs minutes à m'expliquer que la plupart du temps, on lui prêtait des histoires avec des actrices ou des chanteuses avec qui, il était simplement ami et je finis par l'interrompre.

« - Dis-moi tu comptes me lister encore longtemps les problèmes que je vais rencontrer en sortant avec toi ?

« - Disons que j'aimerais qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu entre nous puisque comme je te l'ai dit ce matin, je t'apprécie.

« - Ne t'en fais pas. Et puis je suis amie avec ton frère donc s'il y a malaise, à cause d'une rumeur et que je n'arrive pas à te joindre, je lui demanderais à lui. Il a mon numéro, il pourra te le donner pour que tu me rassures, souris-je.

« - Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas me joindre ?

« - Eh bien, je ne sais pas, tu serais en train de tourner, ou tu serais chez tes parents et tu ne voudrais pas répondre ou plus simple, je n'ai pas ton numéro !

« - C'est une étrange façon de me le demander, rit-il.

« - Mais je ne le veux pas, objectais-je quand je le vis sortir son portable avant de reprendre quand il me regarda bizarrement. Je t'explique. Quand Tess va savoir que je sors avec toi et crois-moi elle le saura, elle va fouiller dans mon portable pour chopper ton numéro et va sûrement retourner ma chambre afin de l'avoir. Et quand elle l'aura trouvé, elle va le faire tourner ou que sais-je encore. Donc pour ta survie, il ne faut pas que j'ai ton numéro pour le moment. Une fois que j'aurais trouvé un moyen de le mettre dans mon téléphone sans qu'elle soupçonne que c'est le tien, je te le ferais savoir.

Il acquiesça doucement et je me penchais pour l'embrasser. Aussitôt, il répondit avec tendresse et quand l'air nous manqua je m'éloignais avant de descendre de sa voiture en prenant mon sac. J'allais jusqu'à ma porte et je me retournais pour lui faire signe avant d'entrer chez moi. J'entendis le moteur dès que la porte fut close et je souris à son côté gentleman.

« - T'es rentrée ma puce, demanda papa.

« - Non, je suis encore chez Caitlyn, mentis-je.

Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, je lui avais envoyé un message lui demandant de me couvrir. Si mes parents apprenaient que j'avais dormis chez des garçons, sans surveillance parentale j'étais cuite. Montant à l'étage, je vidais mon sac puis le remplis que de cours, rajoutant les devoirs que je devrais rendre cette semaine, avant de m'allonger sur mon lit. C'avait été génial de dormir chez eux. Ils étaient super sympas en plus même si Nate était très sérieux. Voir trop, il riait très peu et n'avait participé qu'à très peu de débat. Faut dire que ces deux frères débattaient pour n'importe quoi. Le repas qu'on allait faire, qui ferait la vaisselle, à quel film on pourrait regarder… Tout était prétexte à débat et les arguments… Certains étaient vraiment très drôles. Me souvenant d'une chose, j'envoyais un message à Nate lui demandant, de remercier pour moi ses deux frères. Grâce à eux, j'avais passé un merveilleux moment dont j'allais me souvenir à vie. Il ne me répondit pas mais je m'en moquais, puisque je le verrais lundi en cours. En attendant, demain Caitlyn venait à la maison pour que je lui raconte tout ce qu'il s'était passé et j'avais hâte. J'avais besoin de parler de tout ça à quelqu'un comme pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas rêvé. C'était tellement étrange. De le vivre, je veux dire. On était amis avec Nate mais je ne pensais pas que j'accrocherais si vite avec ses frères. Surtout avec Shane. Mon copain… Ahhhhhhhhh, je n'arrive pas à y croire, criais-je en moi-même. Maman rentra et aussitôt, je descendis la rejoindre pour l'aider à faire le repas de ce soir.

Je m'endormis rapidement et ouvris un œil aux alentours de midi. Mince, Caitlyn arrive dans moins de deux heures et j'ai toute ma chambre à faire. La galère… Heureusement que Jason et Shane m'ont aidé pour mes devoirs sinon j'étais cuite. Sortant de mon lit, je sautais dans ma douche et me lavais tout en réfléchissant à comment annoncer la grande nouvelle à Tess… Et si je ne lui disais rien ? Non elle va m'en vouloir si elle l'apprend grâce à la presse. Et avec cette Caroline, y a de forte chance qu'elle l'apprenne rapido. Bon elle croit que je suis française et que je m'appelle Helga mais quand même. Sortant de l'eau, je m'habillais d'un jeans ainsi qu'une tunique hyper cintrée et je descendis à la cuisine. Me passant de petit déjeuner, je mangeais avec mes parents et une heure plus tard, je montais faire ma chambre tranquillement.

Quand Caitlyn arriva, armée de bonbons, notre pêché pas très mignon, j'étais en train de traquer la poussière un peu partout et elle s'assit sur mon lit.

« - Alors raconte, c'était comment ?

Sans un mot, je mis la musique et fermais à clé avant de me tourner vers elle.

« - C'était… C'était trop bien, explosais-je. Je suis arrivée toute mouillée de partout et aussitôt Shane, m'a filé des vêtements et a mis les miens à sécher pour que je puisse les remettre hier après-midi. Il m'a même aidé à faire mes devoirs et on a fait une _monstrueuse_ bataille de polochon, dis-je en insistant bien sur ce mot. Cait c'est affreux, repris-je sérieusement. Tess va me tuer !

« - Pourquoi elle te tuerait ? On t'adore trop !

« - Je sais, dis-je avec suffisance avant de rire, seulement on a fait une bataille d'eau et… Les vêtements que Shane m'a passé sont devenu transparents… Et après alors qu'on épongeait le sol de la salle de bain, il m'a… On s'est embrassée, chuchotais-je.

« - Attends, répète-moi ça, fit-elle surprise. T'as eu ton premier _kiss_ avec une rockstar ? L'idole de toute une génération ? Le fantasme d'une de tes meilleures amies ? Et je suis au courant que maintenant, cria-t-elle avant de rire. Relax Mitchie, ce n'est pas un drame, Tess s'en remettra et c'est qu'un bisou, ce n'est pas comme si, vous sortiez ensemble.

Pour seule réponse, je baissais la tête en gardant le silence. Elle était en train de manger un ver gélatineux mais devant mon manque de réponse, elle s'arrêta de mastiquer cette pauvre bête et me regarda les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« - Tu sors avec ? Toi ? Alors que tu refuses depuis trois ans d'avoir un seul copain ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Oh je sais, rit-elle, ses lèvres pleines, son torse qui semblait ciselés dans le marbre, avec ses abdominaux qui étaient dur contre ton ventre et son membre qui semblait sur le point d'exploser !

Je la regardais choquée par cette image avant de rougir furieusement. Parce qu'elle avait tort en fait. Si j'étais avec Shane, enfin si j'avais accepté ses baisers c'était simplement parce que j'en avais envie, ce que je lui dis avant d'ajouter :

« - Dis-moi, tu lis quoi comme bouquin pour t'endormir ? Non parce que tu me fais peur d'un seul coup d'un seul !

« - Des Harlequin, rit-elle.

J'éclatais de rire en songeant à ce que j'avais dit la veille, ou l'avant-veille à Nate à propos de cette collection en particulier. Quand je me calmais, je notais qu'elle me regardait étonnée et lui relatais l'histoire. Elle rit de bon cœur et me somma de lui raconter mon séjour chez les _Connect3_ et je dus m'arrêter à dix-huit heures quand elle dut partir. Néanmoins, elle me demanda de reprendre le récit au moment où Jason nous avait tous envoyé au lit dès le lendemain et j'acquiesçais en riant gaiement. Heureusement mes parents, habitués à nos élucubrations ne me posèrent pas de questions et durant le repas, maman me prévint qu'il faudrait que j'essaie de vivre dans le présent au lieu de passer mon temps à rêver et je grimaçais.

« - Mais la réalité est ennuyante comme la pluie et sans saveur. Alors que mes rêves… C'est comme comparer ta cuisine avec la bouffe de la cantine. L'une est fade, sans saveur et sans surprise alors que l'autre est pleine de piment, de goût est follement plus attrayante !

Maman soupira en me regardant puis me menaça de m'envoyer au lit si je continuais de divaguer… Comme si j'étais capable de faire autre chose, franchement ! Non mais les parents, je vous jure ! Secouant la tête, je repris pied à leur conversation d'adulte en songeant que certains soirs, elle ressemblait à la bouffe de la cantine ! Pourquoi ne parlaient-ils jamais de leurs rêves secrets d'enfant ? De leur envies ? De leurs attentes ? Ou mieux, pourquoi n'avaient-ils jamais fait un truc idiot, fou, voir les deux ? Idiotement fou et follement idiot ? Et pourquoi parlais-je toute seule dans ma tête ? Ma foi, ce sont de bonnes questions.

Je passais ma soirée à y réfléchir aussi je sursautais quand mon portable sonna. Que me veut Nate ?

« - Allo, ici Helga petite grenouille danseuse au Moulin Rouge. _…_ Oh Shane, rougis-je. Euh ouais, j'ai beaucoup de talents cachés. _…_ Non ça va et toi ? _…_ Au risque que tu me raccroches au nez, c'est trop chou. Toi aussi tu me manques, je plaide coupable ! _…_ Ouais ton frère est un veinard, il me verra demain bien que j'aurais employé le verbe supporter. _…_ Parce que je suis loin d'être un cadeau en cours, tu peux me croire, ris-je. _…_ Sûre ? Bon comme tu veux, je vais essayer d'enrayer le problème, soufflais-je amusée. Et de bien me comporter mais là franchement, y a peu de chance !

On discuta plusieurs minutes puis je dus raccrocher quand je fatiguais. C'est que j'ai cours moi demain, faudrait pas que je sois HS… Quoique ça pourrait être marrant !… Pour les autres, _naturally_. Soupirant à mes pensées, j'allais me changer puis je me cachais sous ma couette, ravie de pouvoir fermer mes noeils.

Mon réveil sonna et je grimaçais. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à dormir j'allais être impossible en cours ! Tout en réfléchissant à ce problème… Pour les autres hein, moi je me supporte très bien, j'allais me laver puis je descendis à la cuisine tout en faisant de la philo de trottoir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais en route pour le lycée. En chemin, je rencontrais Caitlyn et je repris mon récit, si bien que lorsqu'on arriva, j'en étais à la visite de cette fameuse Caroline. Elle s'énerva tout seule, me demandant ce qu'elle était venue faire et je ris en songeant qu'intérieurement, j'avais eu la même réaction. Tess nous rejoignit sur notre banc habituel et nous raconta son week-end qui semblait fade à côté du mien. Caitlyn semblait sur le point d'exploser de rire et notre amie me demanda ce qu'elle avait.

« - Rien, elle jubile, je vis mes dernières heures, marmonnais-je.

« - Ah. Qui va te tuer, encore ?

« - Toi.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Eh bien, j'ai revu Shane, dis-je doucement.

« - Et…

Oula elle s'impatiente. Pour ma vie, vaut mieux que j'abrège, sauf que voilà… J'adore l'embêter alors…

« - Et on a sympathisé.

« - C'est tout, demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

« - On a peut-être décidé d'être amis.

« - Mais encore ?

« - Et j'ai peut-être passé la nuit chez eux.

« - Je vais te tuer, dit-elle catégorique.

« - Attends d'entendre la suite, rit Caitlyn.

« - Merci sale brunette, marmonnais-je. Et la solidarité des brunes, t'en fais quoi ?

« - Attends vu le spectacle qui m'attend, je bazarde. Allez raconte la suite à tata Tess, me dit Caitlyn en riant.

« - Oui dis-moi ce que t'as fait exactement !

« - Eh bé rien de plus. J'ai discuté, il m'a aidé à faire mes maths, on s'est embrassé, on a fait une bataille d'eau, on a petit-déjeuner et Caroline machin est venue casser le moment et après avec Nate on a bossé notre devoir de bio. Tu vois, rien d'important. Ah si, j'ai appris que Shane et Jason passent leurs temps à débattre ! Tu vois, il n'y a pas mort d'homme !

« - Mouais, t'est juste amie avec... Attends t'as dit quoi, hurla-t-elle.

« - Salut les filles. Je vois que Tess est au courant que tu sors avec mon frère ?

Aussitôt Tess qui avait regardé Nate qui venait d'arriver me fixa avec méchanceté et je marmonnais :

« - Merci Nate, je ne lui avais pas encore dit, c'est… Très _gentil_ de t'en être chargé pour moi.

« - Désolé Mitchie, je pensais qu'elle savait. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas !

« - Ok, file-moi le numéro d'Oliver, je vais avoir besoin… De ses services, hurlais-je en partant en courant.

Tess venait de se réveiller et me courrait après pour Dieu sait quelle raison ! Simple réflexe de protection, je me mis à faire de même et filais droit aux toilettes… Des garçons… Pouah, ça pue là-dedans ! Mais au moins Tess n'entrera pas. Enfin, j'espère.

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours raisonna et je sortis de mon abri direction le cours de biologie… Où j'allais me faire disséquer à vif, par Tess. Voyons l'avantage, elle n'a pas martyrisé son Helga. Qui s'appelait Olga. J'ai décidé que c'était sa sœur jumelle donc… Enfin bref, toujours est-il que lorsque j'arrivais je grimaçais en les voyant tous les trois réunis. J'allais me faire tuer. M'avançant, avec un courage que j'étais loin d'avoir, je leur fis face mais avant que Tess n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, je déclarais :

« - Avant de me tuer, attends au moins qu'il vienne m'embrasser ce soir. Histoire que je meurs heureuse.

Elle acquiesça et on entra tous les quatre en cours. Quand on fut assis, Nate me félicita pour mon sens du compromis. Le cours commença presque aussitôt, sauf que mon voisin semblait mal à l'aise. Quand son téléphone sonna, chose prohibée au passage, il décrocha ignorant, le regard furieux de notre professeur qui lui désigna la porte. Acquiesça, il commença à sortir quand il se figea tout à coup en me fixant :

« - Tu peux me répéter ça Jay ! _…_ Ouais je lui fais écouter !

« - OK on sort, déclarais-je en prenant le portable avant d'ajouter, au fait Nate merci on est viré de cours ! Tant pis, on ne saura pas qui est apparu en premier, l'œuf ou la poule. Comment va Jason ? _…_ ouais quitte à être privé de cours autant profiter pour faire la causette. _…_ Quoi, hurlais-je, désolée, me repris-je pour lui. _…_ C'est arrivée comment ? _…_ OK préviens-là qu'elle va mourir disséquer au cutter ! _…_ Il va bien ?

Tout en rangeant mes affaires, j'écoutais Jason me rassurer sur l'état de Shane. La voiture l'avait évité au maximum et il ne risquait pas grand-chose hormis un beau plâtre à la papatte et une grosse bosse à la tête. N'empêche cette journaliste… J'allais lui faire bouffer son micro, magnéto et rouge à lèvre hors de prix compris. Quand on sortit, je rendis à Nate son téléphone qu'il mit en haut-parleur. Shane était encore inconscient mais selon les médecins ce n'était pas grave. Tant mieux ! Lorsqu'on raccrocha plusieurs minutes plus tard, j'échangeais un regard avec mon ami et on acquiesça ayant la même idée. Tandis qu'il ouvrit sa voiture, je prévenais mes parents que je séchais la journée leur expliquant que quelqu'un que j'adorais avait eu un accident.

Léger problème, en partant pour l'hôpital, je n'avais pas réalisé que j'allais rencontrer les parents de Shane. En fait, je m'en aperçus qu'en les voyant, c'est dire. Me sentant de trop j'allais repartir quand Jason me présenta comme une amie à eux. Parfait, commençons petit. Je les saluais puis leur demandais comment allait leur fils. Ce fut sa mère qui me répondit, m'assurant que pour le moment tout allait bien. Shane passait des examens afin d'être certain qu'il n'y aurait aucun trauma ni lésions cérébrales.

Une heure passa puis un médecin vint nous voir. Il commença à nous parler dans son jargon professionnel et je l'écoutais tout en acquiesçant.

« - En clair ça signifie, demanda Nate excédé.

« - En clair, Jean-Pierre, tout va bien, résumais-je. Il ne devrait avoir aucune séquelle. Sauf peut-être la plus grosse migraine de sa vie et quelques problèmes pour assurer vos prochains concerts.

« - Attends, t'as tout compris, s'étonna Jason. Tu veux devenir médecin plus tard ou quoi ?

« - Non. Je regarde Docteur House. On peut aller le voir, demandais-je. Enfin sa famille, hein, pas moi. J'irais plus tard !

« - Oui vous pouvez entrer mais allez-y doucement.

Il partit sur ces mots et je commençais à rebrousser chemin. Non que je ne voulais pas le voir mais je ne faisais pas partie de sa vie à proprement parlé. Seulement Jason en décida autrement en me prenant le bras d'autorité, me chuchotant « t'inquiète nos parents ne mordent pas » à l'oreille ce qui me fit grimacer. J'entrais avec eux et je retins mon souffle en le voyant les yeux ouverts. Malgré moi, j'espérais qu'il n'y aurait pas d'amnésie même temporaire, ça me ferait trop mal qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas, mais vu le sourire qu'il m'offrit je fus rassurée. Il commença à se redresser quand il se stoppa d'un coup en portant la main au bandage sur son front.

« - Ma tête, grogna-t-il. Alors docteur, quel est votre diagnostic, demanda-t-il à son père.

« - Eh bien, grâce à l'amie de Nate, on sait que tout va bien. Tu va avoir mal au crâne et du mal à marcher ses prochains jours mais c'est tout !

« - Cool. Rassurez-moi, ils ne m'ont pas rasé la tête quand même ?

« - Si, assurais-je avec un sérieux incroyable. Ils ont été obligés en fait, pour recoudre ta tête ! Mais vois l'avantage, ils ont laissé un petit trou donc tu n'auras jamais la grosse tête !… ça va je plaisante, ris-je en le voyant écarquiller les yeux.

« - Non, t'as tout tes cheveux, assura Nate alors que je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

« - Attends que je sorte de ce lit et tu vas le regretter, m'assura-t-il amusé.

« - Avec ta jambe de plâtre, je n'aurais même pas besoin de courir pour t'échapper !

« - C'est bas ça !

« - Moins que ta menace l'artiste mais moi c'est réel ! Alors que tu ne pourras pas me faire regretter ma blague ! D'ailleurs si tu avais vu ta tête tu aurais rigolé.

« - Au fait qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? T'es pas supposé être en cours ?

« - Si mais ton frère m'a tendu son portable pour que Jason m'annonce la nouvelle, j'ai été renvoyé de cours, une première, du coup j'ai séché la journée pour venir voir comment tu allais !

« - Finalement c'est pas plus mal. Je n'aurais pas vraiment pu aller te chercher ce midi !

Je hochais la tête avant de me souvenir que nous n'étions pas seuls et qu'aux yeux de leurs parents, je n'étais qu'une amie du groupe. Aussitôt, je jetais un regard à Nate qui semblait trouver la situation amusante.

« - Vous êtes ensemble, demanda leur mère.

« - Je te laisse répondre, décrétais-je. J'ai eu assez d'émotions pour la journée !

« - Euh disons que… Oui, pas le courage d'inventer une histoire qui tiendrait la route !

« - Et Caroline, demanda son père perdu.

« - Voyons Marc, souviens-toi. Elle l'a trompée avec Gustavo durant leur dernière tournée et à essayer de faire croire à Shane qu'il était le père de l'enfant qu'elle croyait porter, juste pour se faire passer la bague au doigt. Sans compter qu'on n'a jamais su qui était le vrai père vu tous ces garçons avec qui elle a trompé Shane… C'est d'ailleurs curieux que tu sois resté avec elle aussi longtemps.

« - On peut en reparler plus tard, grogna-t-il pendant que je comprenais pourquoi le sujet lui était déplaisant.

« - Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle perdue.

« - Je… N'étais pas au courant, expliquais-je.

« - Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça, s'excusa-t-il.

« - T'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave. Y a des profiteurs partout et puis histoire de nous mettre à égalité, je vais te révéler une info sur moi très déplaisante. C'est assez difficile à avouer alors s'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas, rougis-je. Mais… Voilà, ton repas de vendredi soir n'était pas fameux !

Faux, c'avait été un régal mais le voir me fixer choqué, me fit rire et il comprit que je moquais de lui. En fait, il y avait bien quelque chose que je lui cachais mais je préférais lui avouer en privée aussi pendant qu'ils riaient tous, je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais dire pour rétablir la balance si on peut dire. Il semblait vraiment mal que je sache quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas me dévoiler tout de suite Aussi je pris une décision, je le fixais et je portais une main tremblante à ma tête. Je ne l'avais dit à personne, ou presque. Seule Caitlyn, que je connaissais depuis six ans était au courant et, ce que je m'apprêtais à faire était vraiment dur. J'avais peur qu'il me rejette mais tant pis. Heureusement lui seul me fixait tout en discutant avec sa famille. Je m'étais mise en retrait et je tirais simplement mes cheveux, espérant qu'il comprendrait. Aussitôt, il me fixa les yeux ronds, s'arrêtant au milieu de sa phrase et tout le monde me fixa alors que j'avais, à nouveau, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

« - Quoi ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ?

D'une voix blanche, Shane demanda à me parler seul à seul et ils sortirent plus ou moins inquiets, ce que je comprenais. Prenant le soin de bien fermer derrière eux, je vins m'asseoir près de lui lorsqu'il me tendit la main, tout en veillant à voir la porte.

« - Tu… Tu portes une perruque, me demanda-t-il choqué.

« - En effet.

« - Mais vendredi, pourquoi tu… Pourquoi elle n'est pas tombée quand on faisait les fous ?

« - J'avais des extensions que j'ai fait enlever samedi soir, expliquais-je. Une de mes cousines est coiffeuse et adore m'en faire mais entre deux, je porte ma perruque pour que personne ne me voit avec des cheveux plus court que Nate.

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi portes-tu un postiche ?

« - Je… C'est tout simple. Je suis née avec un seul poumon. Enfin j'en ai deux hein mais un seul est valide ! C'est pour ça que j'ai beaucoup de mal en sport en fait. Je m'essouffle trop vite. Et il n'y a pas longtemps, quelques jours avant votre arrivée en fait, j'ai… Pété un plomb dira-t-on. Je n'aime pas perdre trop souvent mais à cause de cette anomalie, je n'ai pas gagné un seul jeu inter-sport en fait et… Quand je suis rentrée chez moi, il n'y avait personne et… Je me suis rasée la tête enfin j'ai commencé par ma frange et quelques centimètres derrière… Quand mes parents sont rentrés, j'avais enlevé un bon paquet de cheveux et ils ont appelé ma cousine qui a tout rasée et on a été acheté une perruque. Fin de l'histoire. Personne ne sait ça et dès qu'ils seront assez grands, je supprime la perruque… Je… Personne n'est au courant, mentis-je, et j'aimerais, au possible, que ça reste ainsi, lui demandais-je suppliante.

Me regardant, il acquiesça solennellement et je l'embrassais rassurée de savoir que mon secret serait gardé. Je n'avais pas mis mes autres amis au courant de ma différence et tout le monde pensait naïvement que je n'étais simplement pas sportive. Ce qui était faux. Je pouvais courir très vite mais pas longtemps… C'est pour ça que je m'étais d'ailleurs réfugiée dans les toilettes des garçons tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas pu aller jusqu'à ceux des filles.

Jason frappa à la porte me sortant de ma rêverie et nous demanda s'ils pouvaient revenir. Tiens, je les avais oubliés ! Shane acquiesça tout en m'attirant vers lui et embrassa mon cou alors que ses parents entraient. Pas plus équivoque comme réponse je crois. J'eus cependant du mal à les regarder en face, j'aimais trop ce qu'il me faisait et je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était d'être seule avec lui pour m'abandonner à cette caresse.

« - Shane, tu n'es pas seul, le réprimanda sa mère.

« - Ouais… Dommage, ajouta-t-il taquin.

Je me retins de le frapper mais mon esquisse de geste n'échappa pas à Jason qui me fit un clin d'œil. Bon, soit je vais payer mon idée soit il va m'aider. Allez savoir !

Je restais jusqu'à quatorze heures et Shane signa une décharge pour rentrer chez lui, promettant de revenir au moindre signe de malaise ou autre. Aussitôt, son frère aîné me proposa de jouer les gardes malades et je ris pour cacher mon malaise.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui c'est tout. Bon je sais, l'histoire de Mitchie est _space_ mais comme c'est une fiction, j'ai décidé d'inventer cette malformation, tout en espérant qu'elle n'existe pas réellement. Auquel cas, je m'excuse sincèrement des erreurs que je risque d'écrire. Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plu ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	6. Chapitre 05

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Voilà le chapitre de la semaine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. =) Merci à celles qui ont reviewé. **Marine** (Hello miss. Ouais Caroline est culottée mais ce n'est pas la seule donc... Tu sais que l'idée aurait été géniale ? Shane amnésique... Tu viens de me donner une idée :p Bisouilles), **Mamadjo** (Coucou la belle. Ouais Caroline n'est pas si dangereuse mais surtout parce que Mitchie ne croit pas un mot de ce qu'elle raconte. A la place de Mitchie, moi je me poserais trop de questions sur si ce qu'elle dit est vrai ou non mdrr Ben elle n'a peut-être pas fait exprès de renverser Shane avec sa voiture la journaliste… Et puis ça permet aux deux de mieux se connaître non ? Euh pour ta question sur la santé de Mitchie, je ne vais pas répondre, tu en sauras plus prochainement donc... J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre =) Bisouilles), **Marina** (Coucou. Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu =) Pourquoi tant de haine ? Caroline n'est pas si détestable... Bon en fait si mais je suis une partisante de la paix donc... Décidément tout le monde en veut à la journaliste. La pauvre, heureusement qu'elle n'a pas laissé d'adresse avant de quitter le pays :p Ravie de savoir que l'histoire de Mitchie t'a étonnée =) Bisouilles) et **Miss Morgane**.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Pov de **Shane**

 **Depuis** que Mitchie m'avait parlé de son anomalie, je ne cessais de me poser des questions. Pourquoi n'en avait-elle jamais parlé ? Pourquoi me l'avoir dit ? Et surtout, est-ce que cette anomalie aurait une incidence sur sa vie future ? C'est quand même dangereux de ne vivre qu'avec un seul rein et les malades doivent souvent faire des dialyses, il me semble. Mais qu'en est-il des malades qui n'ont qu'un seul poumon ? Doivent-ils aller, une fois par mois dans un hôpital pour respirer avec une machine ? Je trouve l'idée un peu idiote en fait et je me promis de demander un complément d'information à Mitchie afin de ne pas faire d'erreur. Papa nous prévint qu'on était arrivé à la maison et je sortis de la voiture au moment où Nate se garait avec ma copine. Elle sortit à son tour en riant de bon cœur et je les fixais, voulant connaître l'histoire.

« - Rien, Mitchie et moi parlions simplement d'une amie…

« - Qui veut me tuer parce qu'elle a appris, merci Nate au passage, qu'on était ensemble. Donc je profite de mes dernières heures, pour accomplir tous mes rêves !

« - Elle était en train de me les lister et certains sont impossible au vu du temps qu'il lui reste !

« - Et moi je reste persuadée que c'est largement faisable d'être mère en moins de vingt-quatre heures !

« - Contente-toi de sauter en parachute, commenta mon frère.

« - Tu m'accompagnes, proposa-t-elle avec un grand sourire innocent.

Nate perdit aussitôt plusieurs couleurs alors que Jason et moi le regardions avant de rire. Depuis toujours, il avait une peur bleu de quitter le sol, encore plus pour voler. Il ne supporte que les voyages en avion. Je m'approchais d'elle et elle s'amusa à jouer les béquilles humaines, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Clopin-clopant, j'entrais dans la maison et je profitais qu'on était les derniers pour embrasser ma copine avec tendresse. Elle sourit contre mes lèvres mais répondit avec la même douceur me faisant oublier tout le reste. Être avec elle était simplement géniale !

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge bruyamment et je me retournais en fusillant mon frère des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec le reste de ma famille au salon, celui-là ?

Pov de **Jason**

J'arrivais dans le salon et m'assis avec le reste de ma famille en réfléchissant à tous ces changements. Nous étions ici depuis un peu plus de deux mois, pour Nate et Shane. A l'origine c'était pour que le premier se sociabilise et que le second oublie Caroline. Bien sûr, nous aimions notre vie à Los Angeles mais mes frères avaient eu beaucoup de mal à s'adapter à tout ça. Nous avions grandi dans un village agréable, loin des médias et de tous les problèmes liés aux grandes villes. On jouait avec tous les enfants de New Shoreham, la seule ville sur l'île de Block Island. La plupart des Américains ne situaient même pas l'île avant notre célébrité. Nous étions comme coupés du reste du monde. Il faut dire qu'il n'y a que mille personnes qui y vivent. C'est pour ça que passer de mille à trois millions d'habitants en moins d'un mois avaient eu de fâcheuses conséquences. Shane était sortit avec Caroline qui était une petite actrice sans grande saveur et avait amèrement souffert. Quant à Nate, perdu par cette soudaine population à laquelle nous n'étions pas habitués, il avait légèrement, eut peur. Du jour au lendemain, nous étions acclamés partout où nous allions. Les gens se pressaient pour nous serrer la main ou nous embrasser et il… Je crois qu'il a eu vraiment peur le jour où nous étions en train de faire des achats dans une boutique sympa quand des fans nous ont reconnus. En quelques minutes, la boutique était pleine à craquer de monde, on entendait nos prénoms hurlés partout où nos yeux se posaient… La police a mis plus de deux heures à nous faire sortir… Après cet évènement, Nate s'est légèrement refermé sur lui-même. Au bout de deux mois, il ne parlait plus qu'à nous et maman a pris la décision de partir ailleurs. C'était il y a cinq mois. Ils en ont mis deux à trouver les maisons et nous devions terminer d'enregistrer notre album avant de quitter LA mais quand Shane a appris la double vie de Caroline… On est parti. Nous avions mis un mois à emménager, tout en terminant l'enregistrement du troisième album et Nate est entré en cours. Le soir même il parlait de Mitchie, ainsi que Shane qui l'avait rencontré. Quant à moi, j'entrevoyais la raison de cet éloignement. Loin de son ex, Shane semblait plus heureux et Nate plus serein. Même s'il a mis un mois avant de réussir à inviter Mitchie qui est restée la nuit complète.

Je revins à moi, et notais que les deux amoureux n'étaient pas là. Je les retrouvais dans l'entrée en train de s'embrasser avec tendresse. Cette histoire était peut-être un peu précipitée mais ils semblaient heureux tous les deux et je grimaçais à l'idée de leur faire reprendre pieds à la réalité. Ce que je fis en me raclant la gorge bruyamment. Mon frère se retourna et me fusilla des yeux. Mitchie quant à elle, rougit doucement et reprit son rôle de béquille humaine. Ils allèrent au salon et je fis un arrêt en cuisine pour aider maman.

Le soir où ils m'avaient annoncé la nouvelle j'avais été choqué. Pourquoi voulaient-ils qu'on ait notre propre maison ? C'était gaspiller de l'argent. Cependant, maman m'avait expliqué que c'était pour nous prouver qu'ils avaient confiance en nous d'une part et surtout pour qu'on apprenne à être indépendant. La première semaine a été… Très amusante. Chacun d'entre nous s'attendait à les voir revenir et on a eu du mal à se mettre aux tâches ménagères. On se contentait de faire nos chambres et les pièces communes mais aucun n'avait fait de lessives.

Je souris en me souvenant de ce détail. Nous avions attendu le plus longtemps possible et quand la pénurie de caleçon avait posé un problème, nous avons mis au point un système afin que ça ne se reproduise plus. A présent nous étions tous rodés.

Lorsqu'on revint au salon, la conversation était tendue et pour cause. Mes parents voulaient savoir si Nate s'était fait des amis seulement, ils ignoraient que Mitchie était au courant de cette histoire et notre père cherchait un moyen de lui poser la question de manière détournée. Quant à notre invité, elle semblait bien s'amuser de ses tentatives.

« - Tu sais Nate, les voitures ont besoin d'un moteur dans la vie, l'entendis-je dire. Sans quoi elles ne fonctionnent pas. Pas sans essence en tout cas et…

« - Oh maintenant il y a le biocarburant, c'est plus cher mais meilleur pour la planète, le coupa Mitchie en souriant.

« - Certes mais je voulais dire que… J'aimerais savoir si…

« - Si Nate a bien fait le plein de sa voiture ?

« - Shane, le réprimanda maman.

Il s'excusa et je m'assis écoutant, les métaphores de notre père pour demander, sans en avoir l'air, à notre frère s'il devenait plus sociable, quand un portable sonna. Mitchie s'excusa aussitôt et sortit de son sac, un vieux modèle.

« - Tiens la traîtresse. Que me veux-tu ? _…_ Euh non, je ne suis pas chez moi. _…_ On se voit demain, tant pis pour mes devoirs !

Expliquant à son interlocuteur qu'elle était occupée, elle coupa court à la conversation, lui promettant de la rappeler ultérieurement et mon père repartit dans ses comparaisons quand Nate soupira.

« - En clair tu veux savoir si je me sociabilise ? Tu peux poser la question clairement, Mitchie est au courant ! Et la réponse est oui. Je me fais de nouveaux amis.

« - Ah. Très bien. Et ?

« - Je me sociabilise doucement. Les jeunes sont flippants à me sauter dessus et seule deux et demi ont réussi à passer le premier obstacle.

« - C'est qui la moitié ?

Tout le monde regarda Mitchie, auteur de cette question, avant de retourner notre attention sur Junior afin d'avoir la réponse. Soupirant, il la fusilla des yeux et expliqua qu'une certaine Tess semblait encore poser problème. Ce simple prénom fit pouffer de rire les deux lycéens, nous laissant tous les quatre dans le noir le plus total. J'ignorais qui était cette Tess mais visiblement, elle faisait rire.

« - A ce propos, faut que je te tue toi, se reprit Mitchie. A cause de toi, elle m'a coursée jusque dans les toilettes des garçons ce matin, tu te souviens ?

« - Comment aurais-je pu savoir que tu ne lui avais pas encore annoncé que tu étais avec Shane ? En plus, sa réaction était celle que je m'étais imaginé, quand elle l'apprendrait donc…

« - Ouais sauf que voilà, si je lui avais annoncé tout go que j'étais avec Shane, elle m'aurait éviscérée ou pire, disséquée avec un cutter !

A ce mot, on pouffa tous de rire. Sauf Shane qui sourit en gardant un regard amoureux et je compris qu'elle était beaucoup plus proche de lui que je ne me l'étais imaginé. Seulement leur conversation n'alla pas plus loin puisque ma mère leur demanda des explications.

« - C'est rien. Le jour où je l'ai rencontré, elle venait de te rencontrer d'ailleurs, dit-il pour Nate. Vous aviez disséqué une grenouille je ne sais plus trop quoi. Elle m'a menacé de me disséquer avec un cutter ou une hache si jamais j'avais un geste déplacé envers elle. Le tout pendant qu'elle m'emmenait dans l'arrière boutique du garage de son père pour que je me lave les mains !

Nous acquiesçâmes et je soupirais.

« - N'empêche heureusement qu'on est venu ici. Parce qu'entre les études de Junior et le plâtre de Shane… On aurait eu quelques soucis à LA.

« - Arrête de m'appeler Junior ! Je m'appelle Nate. N. A. T. E, épela-t-il.

« - Dérivé du prénom Nicholas qui signifie Victoire du peuple, ajouta Mitchie en riant.

« - Oh ça va la fleur qui tombe gracieusement !

Elle fit mine d'être choquée et je regardais Shane en quête d'information mais il haussa les épaules. Visiblement, il n'en savait pas plus que nous. Heureusement, papa posa la question et Mitchie leur expliqua qu'elle se passionnait pour la prénominologie… La quoi ? A l'étude des prénoms. Elle ne pouvait pas commencer par là ? Secouant la tête, je l'écoutais donc nous expliquer que le prénom Nate venait de Nicholas qui signifiait Victoire du peule, alors que Mitchie était un dérivé de Michie, un prénom Japonais qui signifiait Fleur qui tombegracieusement. Intrigué, Shane lui demanda la sienne et elle rit.

« - Shane signifie Dieu fait Grâce. Et Jason, dit-elle pour moi, Qui guéri. Je me suis renseignée, le jour où j'ai rencontré Nate. Je me suis dit qu'on me poserait la question un jour ou l'autre et je n'aime pas ne pas avoir la réponse à une question alors…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et on acquiesça alors que maman lui demandait ce qu'elle comptait faire plus tard. Etrangement, elle n'en avait aucune idée et comptait prendre une année sabbatique pour y réfléchir.

« - Au fait vous allez faire comment pour vos devoirs, demanda Shane.

« - Fastoche, j'aurais les miens dans ma boite mail. Cait va m'envoyer ça dès que je serais chez moi !

« - Et moi je donnerais mon mail à Mitchie qu'elle fasse tourner l'info !

« - Hors de question, je vais déjà mourir à cause de toi, rit-elle, hors de question que je t'aide !

« - Si je te file le numéro d'Oliver, ça marche ?

Pov de **Mitchie**

Lorsqu'il me reparla de ce que je lui avais dis au matin, je ris de bon cœur et acceptais, même s'il savait que je lui transmettrais les devoirs sans qu'il me donne l'information. Quelques secondes plus tard, je reçus son mail par sms. Hochant la tête, j'écoutais Elodie, la mère des garçons, m'inviter à dîner ce soir.

« - Euh, vu que j'ai séché la journée, mes parents risquent de refuser mais je peux demander.

Tout en parlant, je cherchais déjà le numéro de maman puis j'appelais. Dès le premier mot, je su que c'était fichu et entre nous tant mieux.

« - Maman. _…_ Je voulais savoir, des amis m'ont invités à dîner ce soir, je peux ? _…_ Je rentre avant vingt-deux heures. _…_ S'il te plait, tentais-je. _…_ Ok drapeau blanc, je rentre tout de suite. _…_ Le temps de dire au revoir et de retrouver mon chemin ! Je serais là dans une heure grand maximum.

Aussitôt je raccrochais et je me levais en expliquant que mes parents n'avaient vraiment pas appréciés que je sèche une journée complète et que je devais rentrer dard-dard si je ne voulais pas me faire enfermer dans une tour sans porte, ni fenêtre. Leur souhaitant une bonne fin de journée puisqu'il n'était que quinze heures, je commençais à partir quand Nate me proposa de jouer au chauffeur. Je le remerciais et Shane profita qu'il mettait ses chaussures pour venir m'embrasser, me demandant de le tenir au courant. Je lui promis d'envoyer un sms-résumé à Nate dès que ça serait terminé, puis on fila. Je n'étais pas vraiment pressée de rentrer, maman avait été sèche au téléphone mais je savais que je n'avais trop le choix.

Durant le trajet, je promis à Nate de lui envoyer les devoirs au maximum à dix-huit heures. Il me demanda ensuite si ça ne m'avait pas fichu la trouille de rencontrer ses parents. Les joues rouges, je lui avouais que si. C'était beaucoup trop tôt même vis-à-vis de mon amitié avec lui. De plus, j'évitais toujours les parents, ils ne se souviennent jamais de ce que c'était d'être jeunes et passaient leur temps à nous demander de penser à notre avenir. Caitlyn n'en pouvait plus d'entendre parler de la _retraite_ , Tess supportait même plus le mot _avenir_ et moi je commençais à faire une overdose du mot _travail_ , c'est dire ! Je le lui confiais et il rit joyeusement, alors qu'il s'arrêtait, je le regardais les yeux ronds.

« - Ne te vexe pas, dis-je étonnée, mais tu sais avoir un fou rire ?

« - Oui, répondit-il plus qu'amusé. Pourquoi ?

« - Bah, ça va faire deux mois que je te connais et c'est la première fois que tu ris aussi joyeusement… Bon, faut que j'y aille. Merci de m'avoir ramené. A tout à l'heure par mail.

Il acquiesça et je rentrais rapidement chez moi. Ça allait barder… Pour moi naturellement ! Je posais mon sac dans l'entrée et je rejoignis maman à la cuisine.

« - Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te punir !

« - Je suis ta fille, tentais-je en souriant avant de le perdre quand elle me foudroya du regard. Désolée, je… Comme je te l'ai dit dans mon message, un copain a eu un accident de voiture ce matin et avec Nate on a été le voir quand le prof de bio nous a mis à la porte. Lui pour avoir répondu au téléphone, moi pour avoir écouté sa conversation, simplifiais-je.

« - Et pourquoi as-tu séché le reste de ta journée ?

« - Ben… Disons que je n'ai pas pensé à retourner en cours après. C'est que quand je suis arrivée à l'hôpital que j'ai su qu'il n'avait qu'une grosse bosse à la tête et une jambe dans le plâtre !

« - Mitchie c'est ta dernière année de cours, tu devrais faire attention. Tu as tes examens à la fin de l'année et après tu auras un an pour faire le point sur tes attentes. Mais en échange, tu ne dois plus sécher les cours de l'année ! Sauf sur autorisation médicale ou sur la mienne !

« - Et si c'est papa qui m'y autorise, souris-je.

« - Il devra me le demander. Allez va te laver les mains et aide-moi à éplucher toutes ces pommes de terre !

« - OK. Je peux envoyer deux mails avant ? Un à ma _zéro pour cent de complexe_ pour avoir mes devoirs et l'autre à Nate pour lui transmettre la liste des exos.

Elle hocha la tête et je lui promis de faire vite tout en montant dans ma chambre. J'allumais mon ordi et je profitais de ces quelques minutes pour sortir mes cours puis j'envoyais un mail à Caitlyn et en attendant qu'elle réponde, j'entrais le mail de Nate. Je m'en créais également un autre que je lui demandais de transmettre à Shane, s'il voulait me parler. C'était une adresse qu'on aurait que tous les trois mais au moins Tess ne verrait pas nos mails.

Dix minutes plus tard, je rejoignis maman dans la cuisine et je l'aidais à terminer son ragoût. Tout en cuisinant, je lui demandais jusqu'à quand je serais punie et elle me prévint que papa me donnerait la durée à son retour. OK, j'en ai au moins pour une semaine, plus des travaux forcés quoi !

A dix-huit heures, je montais commencer mes devoirs pour demain. Heureusement, nous n'avions que des maths. Le reste pouvait être rendu dans quelques jours. Enfin pour moi ces équations vont me prendre toute la soirée. Je pris mon portable pour mettre un peu de musique quand Nate me répondit, me précisant qu'il avait transmis ma nouvelle adresse et me déconnectant de l'une, j'allais sur l'autre. En effet, j'avais déjà un message.

 **De** :  Bozo-o-repos(a) 

**A** :  Grenouillette-Helga(a) 

Hello ma petite grenouille.

Alors dis-moi, t'es punie jusqu'à quand ? Au fait, je te l'ai pas dit mais merci d'avoir séché tes cours pour moi. C'est agréable de savoir que je compte plus que tes leçons. (Je plaisante hein, ne va pas croire que je suis prétentieux.)

Shane.

Souriant, je lâchais mes maths pour répondre.

 **De** :  Grenouillette-Helga(a) 

**A** :  Bozo-o-repos(a) 

Salut mon grand boiteux ).

J'attends mon père pour la durée de la punition mais je suis bonne pour faire des heures sup au garage en plus de mon exil dans une tour lointaine sans porte ni fenêtre. Enfin la punition a déjà débuté. J'ai quatre exos de maths à faire pour demain. L'ennuie c'est que je pige rien puisque c'est une nouvelle leçon. Je suis vernie ! Et dire que ton frère et moi on va devoir repasser le devoir, je trouve ça injuste !

Ta petite grenouille !

Après avoir envoyé le mail, je replongeais dans mes devoirs, bien déterminée à écrire quelque chose. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire, sur ces exercices auxquels je ne comprenais pas un mot. Pour moi c'est juste un tas de chiffres sans utilité sauf celle de me faire réfléchir. Comme Alex dit dans ma série préférée, Les sorciers de Waverly place que je ne rate sous aucun prétexte, _avec moi ce qui marche c'est de ne pas réfléchir_ ! Alors les maths vous pensez bien… Oh tiens un nouveau mail.

 **De** :  Bozo-o-repos(a) 

**A** :  Grenouillette-Helga(a) 

Salut ma petite béquille.

Ok je note qu'on ne pourra peut-être pas se voir avant plusieurs jours. Heureusement qu'ils ne te coupent pas la connexion. Sur ce coup Nate a plus de chance. Il va seulement devoir m'aider, ce qui est déjà beaucoup pour lui, pour aller d'un point A à un point B. Compte sur moi pour en profiter. D'ailleurs, si t'as des idées…

Le boiteux.

Oh le méchant bonhomme ! Il va profiter de son petit frère qui a déjà plein de problèmes. Nate doit déjà lutter pour survivre en cours, parce qu'il y a beaucoup de fans quand même. En plus Tess lui demande souvent des _news_ de Shane et il doit se faire des amis, tout en jonglant avec son rôle de Superstar. Un truc de dingue ! Maintenant il va devoir aider Shane.

 **De** :  Grenouillette-Helga(a) 

**A** :  Bozo-o-repos(a) 

Salut le petit boiteux.

Alors comme ça tu vas profiter de ton petit frère ? Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Je suis outrée, choquée, indignée, scandalisée, révoltée ! J'en ai le souffle coupé. C'est monstrueux, excessif, abusif, démesuré, exagéré, révoltant et j'en passe ! (Merci le dico) La seule idée que j'ai c'est de le laisser vivre. Attends il a déjà un tas de problème à cause du lycée et toi tu oses en rajouter une couche. C'est… C'est… Bon j'ai usé tous mes synonymes, plus haut donc à toi de choisir. Bon, je retourne à mes leçons. Vaut mieux que je ponde quelque chose pour demain sinon je suis bonne pour être collée et ça… Je m'y refuse !

La béquille !

Plutôt fière de mon mail, je l'envoyais avant de me remettre à mes exercices. Bon déjà, pourquoi est-ce qu'on a changé de chapitre ? Je commençais à peine à comprendre l'autre. Secouant la tête, je repris l'explication du bouquin quand papa arriva. Décidée à me faire toute petite, j'éteignis ma boite mail et attendis sagement qu'il monte en réfléchissant. Seulement, il commença par aller se laver et je rallumais pour voir que Shane m'avait déjà répondu.

 **De** :  Bozo-o-repos(a) 

**A** :  Grenouillette-Helga(a) 

Eh bé quelle liste ! Heureusement que tu as précisé que tu t'étais aidé de ton dico sinon je crois que tu m'aurais soufflé. Par contre, tu devrais faire avocate, t'as l'air plutôt douée pour défendre les gens. Sauf que si je me souviens bien, Nate est souvent en cours, donc c'est Jason qui va devoir m'aider le plus souvent. Mais rassure-toi, je le ménagerais. Jason hein, pas Nate, il n'a aucune autorité sur moi ! Alors ces maths, ça avance ?

Il se fiche de moi en plus ? J'hallucine ! J'allais répondre quand la chambre de mes parents s'ouvrit. Une nouvelle fois, je fermais ma page web et plongeais dans mes maths, essayant de faire un calcul, mais le résultat était négatif. A mon avis, c'est faux. Je ne pus y réfléchir puisque papa entra dans ma chambre. Sans un mot, il s'assit sur mon lit alors que je quittais mon calcul à moitié fait, attendant sagement qu'il me dise ma peine. Il commença par une bonne morale, m'expliquant que j'avais mal agi et qu'il ne voulait plus que je sèche un seul cours. Ce que maman m'avait déjà dit somme toute. Néanmoins, j'acquiesçais attendant la suite et surtout la durée de ma punition.

Il repartit dix minutes plus tard et je rouvris ma page internet et ma boite mail. J'avais une info à faire tourner.

 **De** :  Grenouillette-Helga(a) 

**A** :  Bozo-o-repos(a) 

Sujet : Verdict ! ! ! !

L'info vient de tomber, je suis punie deux semaines complètes. Une si j'arrive à décrocher un A à mon devoir de Civilisation de vendredi alors s'il vous plait (même si t'es tout seul pour le moment à savoir) DO NOT DISTRUB sauf en cas de danger… Pire que des menaces d'attentat ou de vie ou de mort ! Je tiens à revoir les couleurs du soleil ! Sinon hélas mes maths n'avancent pas. Je vais devoir aller manger là donc je suis bonne pour me coucher super tard et avoir une drôle de tête demain. Comme je n'ai déjà pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente… Vaut mieux que je bosse dur-dur pour me coucher avant minuit !

La condamnée !

Une nouvelle fois je cliquais sur envoyer puis maman m'appela pour dîner. J'éteignis tout et les rejoignis pour me restaurer, tout en réfléchissant à mes maths. C'est la galère. Et faut également que je bosse ma Civilisation si je veux avoir une remise de peine. Alors première étape, se souvenir du sujet sur lequel porte le contrôle… Ah oui la guerre de Sécession ! Bon, je me souviens du gros titre… Les détails… C'est une autre histoire. Enfin, c'est encore une histoire de fierté mal placé et de besoin de sang, comme toutes les guerres. Ah non celle-là c'est pour la libération de la Virginie du Sud me semble-t-il. Oh je ne sais plus ! Si c'est une histoire d'esclavage ! Bon je n'ai plus qu'à bosser mes cours.

Terminant mon assiette, je l'enlevais et remontais à l'étage pour bosser. Néanmoins, j'ouvris ma boite mail et je fus surprise d'y voir deux mails. Le premier de Shane, me souhaitait bon courage et me promettait de ne pas me déranger jusqu'à vendredi, tout en précisant qu'il risquait de me harceler dès samedi et je répondis par un « chiche. » J'étais toujours d'accord pour être harcelée… Mais par mail puisque je n'ai pas le droit de sortir jusqu'à lundi pour le moment. Le second mail venait de Nate qui me filait les réponses des exos de maths qu'il avait déjà fini. Veinard. Je les recopiais en le remerciant, mais je lui demandais pourquoi il faisait ça ! Autre question, comment Caitlyn a eu les devoirs de Nate ? Les miens, facile, elle a presque tous ses cours avec moi, sauf l'espagnol qu'elle a avec Tess ! Je lui demanderais demain. Ravie d'avoir fini ma corvée de devoir, je prévins Shane qu'il allait pouvoir m'harceler ce soir, avant de reprendre mes cours d'histoire. Cela dit, on devrait appeler ça des cours de guerre. Parce que c'est ce qu'on étudie neuf fois sur dix. C'est nul d'ailleurs de se taper dessus !

Je passais la moitié de la soirée avec Shane, virtuellement en tout cas, tout en révisant mon cours puis j'allais me coucher à vingt-trois heures tout en songeant que ma journée avait été bien remplie. Je m'endormis avant d'avoir été plus loin dans mon raisonnement.

La semaine passa très lentement et pour cause. Je passais mon temps à étudier, une première au passage. Habituellement, je bossais juste deux jours et je passais à autre chose mais je voulais être libre rapidement. Heureusement, mes amis m'aidèrent au maximum en m'interrogeant quand on était ensemble ou en me filant des aides mémoires précieux pour ce qui était des dates. Lorsque vendredi arriva, j'étais prête à le décrocher mon A. J'entrais en cours galvanisée à bloc et je m'installais à ma place en attendant que les sujets tombent. Quand j'eus ma feuille, je déglutis et je commençais à la sonnerie.

Durant la plus longue heure de ma vie, je couchais sur papier tout ce que je savais sur le sujet tout en évitant le hors sujet. Je rendis ma feuille en priant de toutes mes forces d'avoir une bonne note, avant de filer en anglais. Seulement je n'écoutais pas un mot, cherchant à me souvenir si j'avais parlé de toutes les causes de la guerre, des grandes batailles ou des dates clés. Si bien que l'heure passa sans que je ne la voie et je fus libre. Mieux j'étais carrément en week-end. Bon un week-end d'exilée mais un week-end quand même ! Sortant du bâtiment, je sautais sur le dos de Nate, juste pour l'embêter et il se pencha pour ne pas tomber pendant que je jouais le chimpanzé du dimanche.

« - Espèce de tarée, tu veux ma mort ?

« - Non te faire des bisous ! Grâce à vous, dis-je en désignant également mes deux amies, j'ai tout déchiré en civilisation !

« - Je confirme. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mis, mais tu n'as pas arrêté d'écrire une seule minute ! J'ai même cru que tu allais tomber en panne !

« - Pour une vendeuse de carburant, ca aurait été dommage, se moqua Tess.

« - Et oui ma petite diva pailletée, heureusement j'ai fait le plein hier !

« - Euh les filles, je ne veux pas avoir l'air de tuer l'ambiance mais tu pourrais descendre de mon dos Mitchie ? Non parce que tu bouges beaucoup quand même !

« - Ouais je suis surtout obèse ! Bah ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis habituée à être répudiée parce que j'ai quelques kilos en trop, fis-je en jouant la diva à mon tour. Je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'en fais pas, ajoutais-je emphatiquement.

Ils rirent de ma petite comédie et je fis de même avant d'acquiescer quand Nate décréta que j'avais un grain. Il est au courant qu'il ne m'apprend rien ? J'allais le lui dire quand je remarquais une tête que je ne devais pas voir avant lundi et, lâchant mon sac, je courus jusqu'à mon copain, me stoppant à trois millimètres de lui.

« - Salut, dis-je en souriant.

« - Hello ma petite grenouille. Dis-moi tu crois qu'on peut s'embrasser ou ton père risque d'arriver ?

« - Non j'ai deux minutes, ce soir, je ne bosse pas !

Il sourit mais se pencha vers moi alors que je fermais les yeux. Il ne voulait pas qu'on cache notre histoire à cause des journalistes et ça me convenait parfaitement. Quand je sentis sa bouche contre la mienne, je répondis à son baiser en nouant mes mains dans son cou alors que ses doigts frôlaient ma taille sagement. Que Du Bonheur ! J'évitais cependant de m'appuyer contre lui sachant qu'il n'avait qu'une patte de valide, mais quand il me rapprocha plus encore, je raffermis ma prise sur son cou ne voulant pas qu'il s'échappe. Même s'il ne donnait pas l'impression de le vouloir.

« - Oh trouvez-vous une piaule, c'est limite de l'atteinte à la pudeur !

« - Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu retournes en cours Junior, contra aussitôt son frère. Si tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est l'atteinte à la pudeur, c'est en cours élémentaire que tu dois retourner !

« - Ferme-là le boiteux ! Et laisse ma meilleure amie respirer, elle va suffoquer !

Si je ris de sa blague, Shane en revanche desserra son emprise sur moi et je fronçais les sourcils, avant de le regarder, lui demandant implicitement ce qu'il avait. Seulement Jason klaxonna et penchant la tête, je le saluais d'une main quand il me demanda de lui rendre ses frères, puisqu'ils avaient des choses à faire ! Je hochais la tête sans m'éloigner de Shane ce qui nous fit tous rire. Sauf Tess qui avait encore du mal à se remettre du fait qu'elle voyait ses idoles. Nous poussant, amusé, Nate monta à l'avant en déposant mon sac à mes pieds et je le remerciais avant de libérer Shane qui revint m'embrasser, en me proposant de me déposer chez moi. Ma foi, ça sera toujours mieux que le bus ! Je donnais mon accord, sous réserve de ceux de ses frères mais il m'assura que Jason était déjà d'accord.

« - Et chez nous, c'est toujours la majorité qui l'emporte donc…

Je souris et saluais mes deux amies quand il ouvrit la portière. Il me laissa monter la première et je ris quand il monta à son tour. Il avait du mal à faire passer sa jambe et Caitlyn ferma la portière en me faisant signe de la tenir au courant. Une nouvelle fois, j'acquiesçais avant que le moteur ne se fasse entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous quittions le parking du lycée alors que Shane prenait ma main et caressait doucement mes doigts. Geste qui me fit fondre.

« - Alors on te revoit quand chez nous, demanda Jason.

« - Que penses-tu de m'inviter d'abord ? Ensuite, une fois que je ne serais plus punie naturellement !

« - Et tu le sauras quand déjà ? Lundi non ?

« - Exactement, précisa Nate. Alors on va profiter de ce week-end pour bosser un max. Vous avez jeté un œil à la chanson que j'ai écrit hier ?

« - Ouais, avec Shane on a regardé. Ça pourrait être sympa de la sortir en deux titres au moment de Noël ? Non parce que c'est un peu l'idée de base. Pour noël je veux la fille de mes rêves, si on résume !

« - De toute façon, l'album vient de sortir donc on a le temps pour le prochain, intervint Shane. Cela étant dit, ce week-end faut qu'on soit à LA, pour le plateau avec Brooke Burke !

« - Ce qui va me laisser peu de temps pour bosser mon anglais mais c'est jouable !

« - Je peux t'aider si tu veux, vous étudiez quel bouquin ?

« - _Premier amour_ de  Tourgueniev. Tu connais ?

« - Ouais, je l'ai étudié en septembre, soupirais-je. Une vraie galère, ce livre est d'un ennui… Pour te remercier de m'avoir aidé en math.

Il sourit et acquiesça alors que je regardais la route. Je notais rapidement qu'on allait dans la mauvaise direction et je l'indiquais au chauffeur qui sourit avant de me rappeler que je ne lui avais pas dit où je vivais. Riant, je lui demandais s'il comptait tourner sans fin dans la ville et il rit alors que je lui donnais mon adresse. J'étais la seule à la connaître réellement, après tout.

Une fois arrivé, je les remerciais et je descendis afin de leur faire chacun la bise. Bon je dus faire le tour de la voiture mais c'est une occupation comme une autre donc… Quand ce fut le tour de mon copain, je l'embrassais doucement, lui chuchotant qu'il avait un mail à lire et je rentrais chez moi. Ils ne démarrèrent que lorsque je fus à l'intérieur et je souris de leur galanterie. Montant dans ma chambre, j'allumais mon ordi tout en écrivant mon mail mentalement, puis je me connectais pour taper mon idée avant de m'attaquer à mes devoirs. Néanmoins, je pris tout de même le temps de demander à Nate ce qu'il avait à faire exactement ce week-end. En attendant sa réponse, je mis ma musique avant d'aller prendre une douche. A peine sortis-je de l'eau que mon portable sonna et je décrochais avant de raconter à Caitlyn qu'ils m'avaient simplement déposée chez moi, tout en notant que Nate m'avait répondu.

 **De** :  Naturellement(a) 

**A** :  Grenouillette-Helga(a) 

Je viens de regarder mon devoir. Il faut que je fasse une synthèse sur le chapitre neuf et écrire une version différente du dix. Tu peux m'aider ou je me débrouille ?

Nate.

Je ris comme à chaque fois que je voyais son adresse mail, tout en remerciant Shane de cette trouvaille, puis je répondis :

 **De** :  Grenouillette-Helga(a) 

**A** :  Naturellement(a) 

Oula sujet galère. Je peux t'aider pour la synthèse du Neuf, j'en avais écris une. Je te charge de remettre ça à ta sauce. Ma prof a corrigé et j'ai eu un B, donc c'est encourageant je ne suis pas à côté. Pour la version différente du Dix, bonne chance. Tu n'as guère d'autre choix que d'écrire qu'il comprend qu'elle va partir, ou alors faut changer tout le reste de ce somnifère de la littérature russe.

Helga

Tandis que j'écrivais, Caitlyn me demanda ce que je faisais et j'expliquais vite fait l'histoire avant d'envoyer le mail. On discuta ensuite d'une éventuelle sortie lundi soir, si j'étais libre, avant qu'elle me raconte que Tess n'avait toujours pas réussie à se remettre de notre baiser à Shane et moi ce qui me fit franchement rire. La pauvre ! Cela dit, elle va me tuer lundi matin !

* * *

Et voilà. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Finalement, je vais continuer comme ça, la première version était nulle. J'espère que vous avez aimé ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	7. Chapitre 06

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira davantage puisque visiblement vous vous ennuyez en lisant cette fiction. Merci à **Marina** (Hello miss. Ravie de voir que tu aimes cette fic. Mais pourquoi vous dites tous que je suis diabolique ? Ne répond pas à ma question s'il te plait mdrr Ouais elle a du bol sa punition est rétractable mdrr Bisouilles) pour sa review.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Pov de **Mitchie**

 **Déjà** six mois que je sortais avec Shane ! J'avais vraiment du mal à y croire. Faut dire que ça passait très vite. Je passais ma semaine en cours, et j'avais arrêté d'aller au garage sauf pour aider papa, pour passer mon temps avec Shane. Quant à mes week-ends, parfois je les passais avec eux, dormant là-bas dans une des chambres d'amis qui était la mienne à présent, faisant croire à mes parents que j'étais chez une amie, ou alors avec Caitlyn et Tess. Il faut dire que les examens commençaient à approcher. Nous étions à deux mois et demi de la première épreuve et Shane partait demain en tournée avec ses deux frères.

Sortant de ma douche, je repensais à la semaine qui avait suivis l'annonce de notre couple à la famille de Shane. Leur maman m'avait invitée à manger chez eux, le dimanche suivant et j'avais vraiment flippé. Parce que si elle ne m'aimait pas, Shane risquerait de me quitter. J'avais lu un truc là-dessus chez le dentiste. Une étude masculine sur l'entente entre la mère et la petite-amie. Si l'une n'aimait pas l'autre, il y avait cinquante pour cent de chance que la fille dégage. Et seulement dix pourcent, pour que ce soit la mère qui doive prendre ses distances… C'est dire ! Heureusement tout s'était à peu près bien passé. Oui parce qu'en fait, je ne me souviens plus très bien comment mais avec Shane on s'est retrouvé à se faire des bisous dans la salle de bain, lieu de notre _first kiss_. Sauf que sa mère est arrivée alors qu'il caressait ma taille, mais sous ma tunique. La honte ! Elle l'a enguirlandé, décrétant que j'étais trop jeune pour aller plus loin et qu'il avait intérêt à me respecter d'avantage s'il ne voulait pas que je parte. Sauf que c'était moi qui avais mis sa main ainsi ! Heureusement il ne l'a pas précisé à sa mère avant de lui promettre de faire plus attention à moi. J'avais du me retenir de sourire à le voir penaud et je m'étais excusée auprès de lui, songeant qu'il avait du se sentir mal mais au contraire la situation l'avait fait rire, selon lui.

Revenant à moi, je m'habillais et descendis tranquillement prendre mon petit-déjeuner. J'étais plutôt en avance et c'était bien pratique. Soupirant, je replongeais dans mes souvenirs. Souvent quand je devais dormir chez eux, enfin quand ils m'invitaient à passer la soirée avec eux, je ne ressortais jamais avant le lendemain mais Caitlyn acceptait toujours de me couvrir et pour mes parents, je passais un week-end sur deux chez elle. Tout comme celui-ci. Ils partaient tous les trois lundi et j'allais chez eux, sitôt la fin des cours. Enfin bref, la plupart du temps on discutait, mais ça se finissait toujours en guerre. Parfois j'étais avec Shane, parfois avec Nate mais toujours contre Jason, ce qui me faisait rire. Je ne comptais plus les batailles de polochons ou d'eau le jour où il avait fait super chaud, ou les batailles de petits jeux sur leur console. Je n'étais pas très douée au bowling, dans leur salon mais j'excellais aux jeux de glisse sur la neige. Ski, snowboard et luge n'avaient aucun secret pour moi et j'arrivais à leur mettre de sacré raclée. Observant l'heure je soufflais. Terminant ma tartine, je me dépêchais de prendre mon sac et sortis de la maison, direction la jungle urbaine. Pardon le lycée ! Comme chaque jour, je retrouvais Caitlyn qui, pour une fois, avait acceptée de venir avec moi chez les garçons. Nate l'avait invitée à plusieurs reprises mais toujours le jour où ses parents prévoyaient quelque chose. Ça l'avait beaucoup fait rire. Selon lui, c'était une tare qu'on partageait elle et moi puisque l'une comme l'autre avions toujours une excuse pour ne pas aller chez eux, au début. Heureusement, il s'y était pris à l'avance et ce soir, je ne serais pas la seule fille. Il paraît que je vais aussi rencontrer Maureen, la copine de Jason. Il était temps !

Lorsqu'on arriva, Tess n'était pas là. Elle allait être verte quand elle apprendrait où et surtout avec qui, on passait la soirée. Elle m'avait pardonnée ma traitrise, en décrétant que j'avais l'air heureuse avec lui et que c'était le principal. C'est ti pas choupinou tout plein ?

« - Salut les filles.

Revenant à moi, je saluais Nate qui nous demanda si nous étions toujours partantes pour ce soir. J'acquiesçais alors que Caitlyn grimaça. Aussitôt, il se tendit et la regarda en la suppliant presque de ne pas le lâcher et elle rit.

« - Non c'est bon, je suis toujours libre ! Et comme j'ai « oublié » mon portable entre guillemet, mes parents ne risquent pas de m'appeler pour changer nos plans. Surtout qu'on part dès la fin des cours non ?

On rit de son oubli et Tess nous rejoignit. Tout en nous faisant la bise, elle nous expliqua que sa mère avait prévu un repas de famille avec ses oncles et tantes et grimaça à l'évocation de cette épreuve. Comme elle était un peu égocentrique, elle préféra se plaindre de sa soirée, sans nous interroger sur la nôtre. Bah, elle saura lundi ! La sonnerie nous prévint qu'on devait aller en cours et je grimaçais lorsque j'entrais dans la salle de bio.

« - C'est un cœur de quoi, demanda Tess en grimaçant.

« - Un cœur de bœuf. Allez prenez tous place !

« - Oh trop cool, criais-je en posant mon sac sur ma table. Je n'avais pas mangé ce matin ! Quelqu'un a des patates et de la sauce ? A l'attaque, ajoutais-je en brandissant mon couteau et ma fourchette.

Tout en parlant, j'avais cherché mes couverts dans mon sac puisqu'on mangeait dehors avec Nate et les filles. Moi j'avais apporté le coca. Tout le monde rit et le prof me piqua mon couteau et ma fourchette pile au moment où j'allais les planter dedans. Je m'assis tout en tournant le cœur vers moi. Voyant un orifice, j'y introduis un doigt afin de sentir comment c'était à l'intérieur. Gluant, visqueux mais on dirait l'intérieur d'une bouche. Tout boyauteux.

« - Mitchie que fais-tu encore, demanda notre professeur.

« - Je cherche mon portable, je le trouve pas dans mon sac. Quelqu'un peut me sonner ?

Il ne répondit pas mais je vis à son sourire qu'il ne me prenait pas au sérieux. Comme d'habitude ! Tournant la tête, je notais les sourcils circonflexes de mon voisin et je lui demandais, deux doigts dans le cœur, ce qu'il avait.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, j'avais deux doigts dans chaque oreillette et je m'amusais à faire comme si c'était une pince voulant l'organe quand le prof nous demanda ce qu'on pouvait dire de ces cœurs et je levais la main.

« - Hey attention t'as failli m'assommer avec ton cœur !

« - Désolée, dis-je en le reposant. Mon pauvre petit cœur, t'as failli avoir un coup de boule ! Et toi Nate, un coup de cœur, ajoutais-je amusée.

Il me fusilla gentiment des yeux, alors que je consolais le cœur, en me traitant de tarée puisque je sortais toutes les blagues possibles et inimaginables, puis le prof m'interrogea.

« - Ce sont à coups sûr des cœurs masculins !

« - A quoi le vois-tu s'étonna-t-il.

« - Fastoche, y a qu'un homme qui peut vivre sans cœur. Les vaches en ont besoin pour aimer leurs bébés !

« - Bon, hormis l'espèce en voie de disparition, quelqu'un aurait-il une remarque à faire sur ces cœurs.

Comme personnes ne répondit, je repris la parole :

« - Ils ne battent plus ! Et il manque le reste de l'animal. De l'herbe tout autour et des vaches !

Tout le monde rit de mes blagues, prof comprit alors que Nate m'assurait que j'étais folle. Le cours débuta enfin. Nous étions censés l'ouvrir afin de pouvoir suivre le chemin du sang dans cette pompe bovine et mon coéquipier prit le scalpel. Aussitôt, je hurlais comme s'il m'agressait et tout le monde nous regarda :

« - Il veut me tuer, dis-je comme si j'avais peur. Il veut m'enfoncer son couteau en plein cœur. Mais je ne veux pas mourir ! Pense à ma famille, mes enfants !

« - Tu n'as pas d'enfant, Mitchie !

« - Qui sait, un jour peut-être !

Il grimaça et le prof me prévint que la prochaine fois que j'ouvrais la bouche, je serais collée. Je me rassis en posant le cœur sur la plaque et je laissais faire Nate, lui passant ce qu'il demandait et écrivant ses remarques.

A la fin de la dissection, j'étais toujours muette, quand le prof m'interrogea. Aussitôt je pris une feuille et écrivis avant de la passer à Nate qui soupira avant de la lire. Etonné, il me regarda et je l'encourageais à lire.

« - Elle a marqué « Je répondrais bien mais vous avez menacé de me coller si j'ouvrais encore la bouche donc je passe mon tour ! »

« - Tu peux répondre à la question, répondit le professeur.

J'obtempérais ravie de pouvoir de nouveau parler et lorsqu'il posa une autre question à Boris, je me tournais vers Nate en recommençant à dire toutes les blagues qui me passaient par la tête. A la fin de l'heure, je lui proposais d'en garder un morceau pour lui, pendant que je prendrais l'autre et il me regarda légèrement dégoûté.

« - Quoi ? Ce sera comme les petits pendentifs en or qu'on trouve dans les bijouteries ? Sauf qu'ils sont plus gros, périssables et qu'ils sortent d'une poitrine bovine, soupirais-je, mais on aura chacun le nôtre comme des amoureux qu'on n'est pas !

« - T'es vraiment atteinte !

« - Bonne à enfermer, ajouta Tess amusée.

« - Et irrécupérable mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime notre petite espèce en voie de disparition, termina Caitlyn nous faisant tous rire.

« - Merci, tant de compliments me touchent !

Ma dernière réplique fit mouche et chacun partit vers son prochain cours. Perso les maths m'attendaient. Seulement je n'écoutais rien, puisque de toute façon, je n'avais rien compris à ce que j'avais à faire et je préférais penser à ce qu'on ferait ce soir. Dans son dernier mail, Shane m'avait assuré qu'ils avaient prévu quelque chose mais j'ignorais ce que c'était.

A dix heures, je retrouvais tout le monde et j'interrogeais Nate. Il sourit avant de nous assurer, à Cait et moi, que quelque chose était effectivement prévu mais qu'il refusait de nous dire ce que c'était. Pas cool ! Tess nous regarda perdue et je lui expliquais le menu de notre soirée. Elle aurait fini par le savoir de toute façon ! Elle aura, de toute façon, un résumé ou un compte-rendu détaillé, lundi !

Durant les deux heures suivantes, j'eu du mal à tenir. J'avais hâte qu'on aille pique-niquer. La seule façon qu'on avait trouvée avec les filles pour dire au revoir à Nate qu'on ne verrait plus avant la veille des examens. Il rentrait une semaine, tout au plus, avant. Lorsque midi sonna, je quittais le banc où je m'étais exilée, puisque j'étais interdite de sport et attendis les trois autres sur le parking. Nate nous emmenait au parc avec sa voiture pour qu'on aille plus vite. Il était le seul à en avoir une. Nous avions cependant tous notre permis. Il fut le premier à arriver et on monta tous les deux devant et quand les filles nous rejoignirent, Nate prit la direction du parc alors que j'ouvrais la vitre. J'avais un peu de mal à respirer et je croisais le regard inquiet de Caitlyn dans le rétro. Lui assurant qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, je demandais où on allait et il rit avant de me rappeler qu'on avait choisi le parc ensemble. Je sais bonhomme mais je n'aime pas le silence. Sauf ceux que je partageais avec Shane mais ce n'était pas les mêmes. Surtout que j'aimais l'impression d'être une poupée fragile avec lui. Il veillait toujours à ce qu'il y ait un courant d'air là où j'étais, que je me fatigue pas trop et surtout que je sois bien. Ce qui était franchement agréable. Pour une première histoire de cœur, j'avais mis la barre plutôt haute ! Nate se gara et après avoir mis casquettes et lunettes on sortit alors que je me retenais de rire. Lorsqu'on trouva un coin à l'ombre on s'installa et chacun sortit ce qu'il avait pris. Nate et moi les bouteilles, Caitlyn la salade et Tess les sandwichs. On se servit tranquillement je ne pus me retenir d'éclater de rire lorsque ma petite diva prit sa bouteille de coca. A peine l'eut-elle ouverte qu'elle se transforma en geyser, nous aspergeant tous.

« - Tu les as secoué ou quoi, me demanda-t-elle.

« - Non pas du tout, assurais-je.

Jugeant prudent de ne pas boire tout de suite, les autres mangèrent tranquillement. Dix minutes plus tard, je pris une bouteille que j'ouvris et je bus sans qu'elle gicle et les deux autres prirent des bouteilles. Une nouvelle fois, elles se transformèrent en geysers avant même qu'il n'aient fini de l'ouvrir et nous prîmes tous une bonne douche !

« - Mitchie, grogna Caitlyn, qu'as-tu encore fait ?

« - Bah figure-toi qu'hier, je me baladais sur un site de blague et j'en ai vu une qui consiste à piéger les bouteilles de coca en s'arrangeant pour mettre un mentos dans la bouteille et qu'il ne tombe que lorsqu'on dévisse le bouchon… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'essayer… Et ça marche, conclus-je fière de moi.

« - T'es barge, on ne va pas retourner en cours comme ça, soupira Caitlyn.

« - Ouais, heureusement que j'ai une tenue de rechange dans mon casier, rit Tess.

« - Et moi dans mon coffre… Cela dit, on peut faire un saut chez toi rapidement, ou chez Mitchie. Je ne pourrais pas faire les deux, s'excusa-t-il. A moins que tu aies prévu pour toi ?

« - Non. Je ne pensais pas être touchée. C'est violent comme jet quand même !

Ils me fusillèrent tous des yeux et on décida de passer par chez Caitlyn qui habitait le plus près. Seulement alors qu'on passait devant chez lui, Nate s'arrêta après un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure et sortit de sa voiture. On se regarda toutes les trois perdues quand Shane nous proposa d'entrer. J'embrassais aussitôt mon copain alors que Tess lui demandait ce qu'on faisait là.

« - On n'aura pas le temps de passer chez vous les filles, nous expliqua-t-il. Heureusement, Mitchie passe souvent la nuit ici donc elle a quelques fringues ici qui pourrons vous sauver entre guillemet !

J'acquiesçais en songeant que ce n'était pas bête et je conduisis mes amies dans ma chambre. Seulement je n'avais qu'une tenue et je la filais à Caitlyn ayant une autre idée pour moi. Comme seul mon haut avait été tâché, je rejoignis mon copain et lui demandais, à l'oreille si ça lui posait problème de me passer une chemise. Il sourit et m'emmena avec lui dans sa chambre, où j'entrais pour la première fois. C'était loin d'être le capharnaüm auquel je m'attendais, c'était même nickel chrome ! Tandis que j'inspectais l'endroit des yeux, il ouvrit son dressing et me proposa de choisir. Oubliant où je me trouvais, je fouillais puis choisis une chemise que j'aimais beaucoup le voir porter. Elle était noire ébène et elle allait claquer avec mon slim rouge. M'embrassant, il me laissa me changer et j'ôtais mon haut avant d'enfiler le vêtement puis j'ouvris la porte pour le voir contre le mur.

« - Donne ton haut. On va le laver avec Jay et comme ça à la fin de la soirée, Caitlyn et toi vous pourrez les remettre !

« - Merci mon petit boiteux !

Il sourit à ce petit surnom et quelques minutes plus tard on remontait dans la voiture, direction le lycée, où Tess put se changer. Pour rire, elle fit mine de vouloir me piquer ma chemise mais lorsque je me mis à hurler dans le couloir, que je n'avais rien au dessus, elle me lâcha alors que je rajoutais :

« - Hormis mon jeans et mon soutien-gorge quoi !

« - Voilà une info qui va faire plaisir à ton mec, rit ma meilleure amie.

Je hochais la tête, songeant que Shane devait sûrement le savoir. Il ne lui manquait que la couleur de celui-ci. De toute façon, il m'avait déjà vu quasiment en sous-vêtement. Le jour où je suis venue chez eux la première fois. Après notre bataille d'eau dans la salle de bain, les vêtements qu'ils m'avaient filés dévoilaient tout alors…

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula tranquillement et je criais de joie quand on sortit enfin de cours. Avec Caitlyn on rejoignit le parking hyper rapidement, où on attendit Nate qui salua deux garçons avec qui, il parlait de temps à autre. Des mordus de hip-hop me semble-t-il.

« - Prêtes, nous demanda-t-il alors qu'on trépignait sur place.

On grimaça et il nous ouvrit. Quelques minutes plus tard, on était chez lui et plus précisément pour moi, dans les bras de ma Rockstar qui me faisait plein de bisous dans le cou. Trop agréable, j'en ronronnerais presque, alors que Caitlyn faisait connaissance avec Jason qui nous prévint que nos hauts étaient en train de sécher.

« - Au fait, on attend quoi, demandais-je.

« - On attend qui, me corrigea mon copain.

« - Oh navrée, qui attend-t-on ?

« - Maureen, ma copine, précisa Jason pour mon amie.

On hocha la tête tandis que Nate apportait de quoi boire. Je souris en voyant le coca et on explosa de rire tous les trois en repensant à notre pique-nique écourté. Ses frères ne sachant pas comment on s'était tous tâchés, nous demandèrent des explications et je les commençais quand on sonna à la porte. Aussitôt Jason alla ouvrir et Nate souffla :

« - Caitlyn, tu me lâches pas, parce que une soirée avec deux couples ça va vite me souler sinon !

« - Promis, on fera bloc !

Ils rirent alors que je leur lançais un coussin qui atterrit… Au pied d'une fille aux cheveux blond. Oups !

« - Maureen, je te présente Mitchie, la fille la moins douée en lancé de coussin que je connais, précisa-t-il me faisant grimacer. Elle sort avec Shane. Et Caitlyn une amie de Nate !

« - Et de Mitchie surtout. Enchantée, répondit-elle.

« - Moi de même ! Alors comme ça c'est toi Mitchie ?

« - Euh ça, ça va dépendre de la suite de ta phrase !

« - Pardon ?

« - Oui si tu dis que je suis une imbécile irrécupérable et bonne à enfermer, oui, sinon ce n'est pas moi ! Surtout si je te dois de l'argent, ajoutais-je alors que mes deux amis riaient joyeusement.

Visiblement ils se souviennent du cours de bio.

« - Non c'est les garçons qui parlent souvent de toi ! Mais en bien, rassure-toi !

« - Alors ce n'est pas moi, soufflais-je. Je suis une fille méchante !

« - Une tarée surtout qui sauve les grenouilles mortes et qui donnent des coups de cœur de bœuf !

« - J'avais oublié ma matraque, me défendis-je. En plus j'y peux rien si tu étais près de moi ! C'est de ta faute !

« - Si tu le dis ! Et quand tu as « perdue » ton téléphone dedans, dit Nate en mimant les guillemets, c'était de ma faute ?

« - Non de la mienne. Je suis une tête en l'air ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas un cœur d'artichaut ceci dit…

Tandis qu'on parlait, Caitlyn raconta les aventures du cours de bio… En plusieurs morceaux parce qu'elle riait autant que nous. Le pire étant ceux qui avaient assisté au cours parce que j'étais déchaînée ce matin. Si bien que le récit dura presque une demi-heure puisque Jason ou Maureen demandaient souvent confirmation à Nate. Quant à moi, je tentais de retrouver mon souffle mais ce n'était pas évident. Surtout quand Caitlyn arriva au moment où j'avais proposé à Nate d'en prendre un bout avec moi. A la fin du récit, Shane me demanda où je trouvais toutes mes bêtises et j'haussais les épaules. Je n'en avais aucune idée à vrai dire. C'était… Là tout simplement !

« - Bon, souffla Jason en retrouvant son calme, voilà ce qu'on vous propose les filles : On reste là jusqu'à dix-huit heures et on file manger quelque part et après on va au bowling.

« - Oh trop cool, je vais pouvoir vous mettre une raclée ! Et y en a une spécialement pour toi, dis-je en regardant Nate.

Il rit puisqu'habituellement c'était lui qui me battait sur leur console et pour se mettre en jambe, Shane proposa qu'on joue un peu. Ma foi, pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde étant d'accord, ils l'allumèrent et on fit deux équipes. Filles contre garçons ! Que les meilleurEs gagnent ! Pour que ce soit équitable, on choisit un jeu de lianes. On était « accroché » à une liane et on devait sauter le plus loin possible ! Et on cumulerait les distances à la fin.

« - Honneurs aux filles, proposa Shane.

« - Ouais, les perdantes d'abord !

« - ça mon pote de bio, tu vas le regretter, je suis un vrai singe, me défendis-je.

Ils rirent et comme j'étais la plus jeune, je commençais. Me concentrant, je fis de mon mieux et j'atterris à cent trente-cinq mètres. Plutôt fière de moi, je rejoignis mon équipe qui me félicita alors que Nate se lançait à son tour. Il me battit de trois mètres seulement et je tirais la langue. Caitlyn fut la suivante et elle fit mieux que moi puisqu'elle atteignit cent cinquante mètres, puis Shane joua à son tour et fit exactement le même score que ma meilleure amie.

« - Allez Maureen fais-leur bouffer la poussière, cria-t-on, on compte sur toi pour prouver à ces messieurs qu'ils sont nuls !

Elle rit mais se lança. Comme moi, elle leur mit cent-trente-cinq mètres, moins les trois qu'ils avaient en avance, nous avions cent-trente-deux mètres d'avance seulement. Ce serait un jeu d'enfant pour Jason de nous battre et j'échangeais un regard avec Caitlyn. Me levant je rejoignis Shane pour l'embrasser et ma complice profita que Nate se servait à boire pour déconcentrer Jason. Ou plutôt pour arrêter son bras et il sauta… En arrière. Cent-quarante-et-un mètres en arrière ! J'ignore à combien ils culminent à présent mais ça voulait dire qu'on avait gagné haut la main avec les filles. Ravie de cette première victoire, on hurla de joie alors que les garçons criaient qu'on avait trichées.

« - Comment vous avez la défaite mauvaise, m'amusais-je.

Pour seule réponse, Jason me lança un oreiller à la figure et on se lança, quelques minutes plus tard, dans une nouvelle bataille… De coussin ! Trop cool, mon sport préféré ! Rapidement les deux camps se reformèrent et tout en nous lançant des oreillers on se taquina. Eux sur nos lancers pourris et nous sur la défaite écrasante qu'ils avaient subi. Shane proposa qu'on règle la question au bowling.

« - C'est tout vu mon petit boiteux. On va vous mettre une telle raclée que vous aller en perdre votre pantalon !

« - Quel optimisme, se moqua Nate. Tu as à faire à des pros du bowling !

« - Tu rêves mec et t'as jamais vu jouer Mitchie. Elle va vous ridiculiser à elle toute seule ! Elle enchaîne les Strike comme des perles sur un fil !

On rit joyeusement quand ils n'y crurent pas et je songeais qu'ils auraient une sacrée surprise quand on y serait. L'oncle de Caitlyn a une salle de bowling et on y va souvent… Très souvent même ! Sonnant un temps mort, Jason nous proposa d'aller manger et tout le monde vota pour. Malheureusement, au moment où je voulus quitter le salon, mon copain me prit à part pour me demander si j'allais bien.

« - Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

« - Je ne sais pas, je m'inquiète juste pour ta santé.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, si ça ne va pas, je te le dirais, assurais-je. Pour le moment, tout roule ou presque !

« - Comment ça presque, s'inquiéta-t-il.

« - Bah oui, je suis en manque de bisous !

Il sourit mais vint m'embrasser avec tendresse, me faisant sourire contre ses lèvres. Lorsque Nate vint nous chercher, il se contenta de me prendre dans ses bras pour qu'on continue notre baiser… Moi je vous le dis, s'il continue, je vais ronronner de plaisir ! Il dut cependant me lâcher quand on arriva en voiture et Maureen proposa de conduire une voiture alors que Shane prenait la seconde. Je sais d'avance avec qui je monte ! Caitlyn vint avec moi et Nate la suivi si bien que Jason et sa copine se retrouvèrent en tête à tête.

« - Allez les enfants, en voiture, sourit mon copain avant d'ajouter en me regardant. Et vous écoutez maman !

« - Ouais tout le monde on fait les fous, criais-je.

« - Ah si c'est maman qui le dit…

Je souris à la phrase de Caitlyn alors qu'on s'attachait et j'ouvris la fenêtre, geste que notèrent les deux garçons. Si mon copain ne dit rien, comprenant la raison, ce ne fut pas le cas de Nate et je mentis en expliquant simplement que j'étais malade en voiture ! Ce qui était presque vrai ! Durant le trajet, ils discutèrent entre eux alors que j'avais un léger coup de barre. J'esquissais simplement un sourire quand Shane prit ma main pour la poser sur le levier de vitesse avec la sienne. Cependant, Caitlyn me sourit dans le rétroviseur et je lui tirais la langue, en espérant bientôt retrouver mon énergie. Quand on arriva à la pizzéria, on esquissa un sourire avec Nate en voyant Tess assise à une table avec plusieurs adultes. En effet, il n'y avait pas un jeune de notre âge… Elle a vraiment l'air de s'ennuyer ! Nous voyant, elle nous sourit alors qu'on lui faisait d'énormes signes. J'allais la voir, rapidement suivi de Caitlyn et on s'éloigna toutes les trois, pour l'écouter geindre qu'elle préférerait être avec nous.

« - Pas nous, Maureen est plus sympa que toi, s'amusa Cait.

« - Ouais elle au moins ne fait pas de caprices !

« - Sauf que si j'arrête mes caprices, je ne serais plus la diva donc…

« - Donc continue tes caprices ma chérie, c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime, décrétais-je.

« - Pire encore, si tu changes, on te lourde !

On rit de bon cœur puis Shane nous appela et chacune rejoignit sa table. Quand on arriva, ils nous proposèrent de commander un verre en attendant nos pizzas, qu'on devait choisir également et je grimaçais mentalement. Je risquais d'être une des seules à ne pas boire d'alcool, hormis les chauffeurs ! Heureusement on se contenta de cocktails sans alcools, ce qui était parfait. Une fois nos pizzas servies, je fis connaissance avec Maureen et les garçons pour Caitlyn. Je notais vite que Nate et elle échangeaient beaucoup de coup d'œil et je me demandais ce qu'ils se tramaient entre eux. Une main prit la mienne sous la table et je souris à Shane avant de l'embrasser avec amour. J'adorais le contact de ses lèvres qui semblaient aller parfaitement avec les miennes. Il mit fin à notre baiser et je regardais Maureen en lui demandant où elle avait rencontré Jason.

« - J'étais en visite chez une amie à Santa-Barbara et eux tournaient leurs clips dans la ville. On se baladait Gab et moi et on a atterrit par hasard sur le lieu du tournage. Du coup comme on est arrivées derrière les caméras, on a attendu sans bruit la fin pour continuer notre balade quand Oliver nous a calculées. Il est venu nous dire que c'était interdit aux fans et Jason a intercédé entre notre faveur. Comme on était que deux, on a pu rester, si on se tenait sage et à la fin, on a fait des photos avant qu'on reparte chacun de notre côté. Trois semaines plus tard, je les ai croisés sur Rodeo Drive. Jason m'a reconnu et il est venu me parler… Depuis on ne se quitte plus. La preuve, je l'ai même accompagné ici !

« - Tes parents ont bien voulu, s'étonna Caitlyn alors que je posais la même question.

« - Disons que… Ils ne sont plus là pour choisir !

Comprenant ce qu'elle sous-entendait, on s'excusa de notre curiosité mais elle nous assura que c'était loin à présent et le repas fut légèrement tendu pendant quelques minutes. Nate me tira les cheveux pour m'embêter. Sauf que ça fit bouger ma perruque et ils me fixèrent tous, sauf les deux qui étaient au courant.

« - OK bon, puisqu'on est dans le quart d'heure d'aveu, souris-je, voilà l'histoire. Un jour que m'ennuyais, j'ai pris le rasoir de mon père et j'ai enlevé ma frange et je me suis quasiment rasé la tête. Quand mes parents ont vu le carnage, ils m'ont acheté cette perruque et des fois, je me fais poser des extensions quand elle me gêne !

« - Dis donc Jason, t'as raison, elle est dingue, commenta Maureen.

« - Merci du compliment !

On rit et l'ambiance s'allégea d'un coup, alors que Caitlyn me fixait suspicieuse. Prétextant un besoin naturel, je l'entraînais avec moi jusqu'aux toilettes. Vérifiant qu'on était seule, je lui demandais ce qu'elle avait et elle m'interrogea sur mon histoire.

« - Ecoute, t'es la seule à savoir la vérité. Même Shane croit ce que je viens de raconter… Quand il l'a découvert, je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout avouer, j'ai légèrement enjolivé les choses, alors s'il te plait, ne me trahis pas !

Elle soupira mais consentit à continuer de garder mon secret et je la remerciais avant qu'on rejoigne les garçons. Shane me fixa intrigué et je l'embrassais voulant qu'il oublie ses questions. Je n'avais pas envie de passer réellement aux aveux. Pas ce soir. En public.

Deux heures plus tard, on prit la direction du bowling et je ris en voyant qu'ils nous emmenaient chez l'oncle de Caitlyn. On échangea un autre sourire. Quand on entra, Nate nous expliqua qu'ils n'avaient vu que celui-ci et on lui assura qu'il nous convenait, puisqu'on y venait souvent. Quand Bernard nous vit, il nous embrassa toutes les deux et prévint ses employés qu'on était, nous et nos amis, des invités ce qui signifie, open bar pour nous, trop cool !

Quand on eut tous nos chaussures, Jason nous demanda de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, pendant que je laçais tranquillement mes chaussures attitrées. Il y avait un petit M que j'avais écris un soir où on jouait avec les filles ! On prit une piste pour la première partie. Filles contre garçons toujours ! On avait assez fanfaronné avec Caitlyn à présent c'était l'heure de leur montrer qu'on ne plaisantait pas. Même s'ils devaient s'en douter puisqu'on avait nos entrées ici mais bon. Comme c'est son oncle ça pouvait s'expliquer comme ça ! Et ils n'étaient pas passés devant la galerie avec une photo de nous au-dessous de notre écran. On avait battu tous les records en faisant un max de Strike. Huit chacune ce qui fait qu'on avait notre place dans la vitrine des meilleurs joueurs amateurs ! Sauf qu'on commença mal, moi en tout cas, je ne fis qu'un spare et Nate se moqua de moi sauf qu'il se tut quand il n'en dégomma que huit en deux coups. Maureen fit le même score que lui alors que Shane nous mit un strike dans la figure. Gonflée à bloc, Caitlyn lança sa boule et égalisa le score. Si bien que Jason devrait faire un strike pour nous battre ! Malheureusement, il n'en renversa que neuf, ce qui n'était pas mal. Manque de chance pour eux, suite aux remarques de Nate, j'étais remontée à bloc et j'enchaînais un strike à mon tour, ainsi que Caitlyn alors que Maureen faisait un spare. Les garçons commencèrent à comprendre qu'on ne se vantait pas et à la fin du premier match ils perdirent en beauté alors qu'on s'autocongratulait en décrétant qu'on les battait sur tous les tableaux ce soir ! On alla faire une pause à une table et ils nous demandèrent si on s'entraînait pour les JO ce qui nous fit bien rire. Pendant que Caitlyn expliqua la raison de notre niveau, j'entraînais Shane vers la fameuse vitrine et lui désignais notre record.

« - Selon Bernard, personne n'a eu un aussi bon score depuis qu'il a ouvert la salle. Il y a dix ans de cela ! Enfin personne de notre âge, parce que lui, dis-je en désignant celui qu'on était déterminée à battre avec les filles, il a fait une partie en ne réalisant que des Strike. C'était impressionnant il paraît. Toute la salle l'encourageait ! A la fin, il a payé sa tournée et il a même un cocktail à son nom à base de banane et de kiwi. Avec Tess et Cait, on s'entraîne pour le détrôner !

« - Pourquoi donc ?

« - Exister. Comme l'a dit je ne sais plus qui, inventer, c'est exister… Et je veux exister Shane. Je ne veux pas être une personne qu'on oubliera dans cinquante ans. Je veux que, si je meurs demain, quand on verra mon nom dans la rubrique nécro, on se dise « Oh mais c'est celle qui a fait… » Je ne veux pas qu'on lise mon nom sans s'arrêter !

« - Hey, chuchota-t-il en voyant mes larmes. Tu existes déjà par ta présence Mitchie. Tes parents, ta famille, tes amis te pleureront et ce sont eux qui comptent le plus. On se moque que des inconnus ne sachent pas qui tu es. Du moment que ceux qui comptent pour toi, pleurent ton départ, c'est tout ce qui importe !

« - C'est facile pour toi de dire ça. Si tu partais demain, Dieu t'en préserve, des millions de fans te pleureraient, en plus de tes amis et ta famille ! Dans cinquante ans, on parlera encore de toi comme un chanteur extraordinaire ! Ce n'est pas mon cas.

« - Mais ta famille parlera de toi comme d'une femme géniale qui a eu la vie qu'elle était en droit d'avoir. Avec plein d'enfants, de l'amour plus qu'elle n'a pu en recevoir et qui avait un cœur énorme. Aux yeux du monde, je ne suis qu'un chanteur mais dans mes fans qui peut dire ce que j'aime le plus dans la vie ? Personne sauf ma famille et mes amis et ce sont eux les plus important !

Je soupirais en acquiesçant doucement quand il me demanda si je comprenais et sécha mes larmes alors que je me traitais d'idiote. Il n'avait lui-même pas compris ce que j'avais tenté de lui dire mais peu importe. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Quand on revint avec les autres, ils étaient passés à autre chose et c'était tant mieux. Je ne me voyais pas reprendre cette conversation avec tout le monde. Pas ce soir en tout cas. Ayant besoin de me changer les idées, je leur proposais une nouvelle partie avec trois équipes qu'on fit mixtes. Nous étions par couple sauf Nate et Caitlyn qui chuchotèrent entre eux et je prévins Shane qu'on allait devoir se méfier d'eux. C'est que je la connaissais ma petite zéro pour cent de complexe.

A deux heures du matin, on rentra tous de bonne humeur. J'étais crevée, comme Caitlyn et Nate puisqu'on était debout depuis presque vingt-quatre heures aussi elle fut invitée à dormir chez eux, alors qu'on fêtait nos victoires. Nous avions chacun gagné une partie ce qui faisait qu'on se charriait pas mal. Caitlyn et moi mentions en disant qu'on les avait laissé gagner. Entrant dans la maison, j'enlevais mes chaussures en m'appuyant sur mon copain qui rit en décrétant qu'il était ma béquille à présent et j'étouffais un bâillement avant de lui rappeler que je l'avais fait également pour lui sans me plaindre, cinq mois auparavant, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

« - Allez file te coucher ma petite chérie, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Tu tombes de fatigue !

« - Non c'est faux, bâillais-je, bon pas totalement vrai disons !

« - Tu vas lutter ?

« - Disons que… J'aimerais beaucoup que cette nuit on dorme ensemble, chuchotais-je en le fixant. Tu pars demain pour sept semaines et tu vas trop me manquer et… J'ai envie de dormir contre toi, concluais-je en haussant les épaules.

« - Si ma mère l'apprend, elle va me tuer !

« - Tu lui diras que je suis venue te rejoindre durant la nuit, que tu t'en es aperçu en te réveillant et c'est à moi qu'elle en voudra !

Il me regarda quelques secondes puis accéda à ma requête. Rejoignant le salon, il prévint qu'on allait se coucher et Caitlyn nous demanda d'éviter de faire des enfants.

« - Désolée mais les grenouilles ça se reproduit que dans les marres !

Sur ces mots, je lui tirais la langue et souhaita bonne nuit aux autres, avant de suivre Shane à l'étage, sa main dans la mienne. Une fois devant sa chambre, il me demanda si je le voulais toujours et pour seule réponse, je le poussais dans sa chambre après avoir ouvert la porte, qu'il ferma dans mon dos.

* * *

Et voilà. C'est terminé. Bon je file au lit, j'ai mal aux dos et… Partout mdr. J'espère que ça vous a plu et promis dans le prochain chapitre ça bouge pas mal. Mais j'écrirais ça plus tard.

Miss Tagada (L)


	8. Chapitre 07

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Vous ne rêvez pas, on est encore à l'heure cette semaine :p Enfin vu le chapitre… Mais bon merci tout de même à **Marina** (Hello miss. J'aime bien ton « C'est super que tout aille bien (pour le moment)... » mdrr Je vois que tu me connais bien :p Ah toi aussi tu espères un Nate-Caitlyn ? Oui j'avoue leur rencontre a été amusante à Jason et Maureen. J'ai adoré pour ma part. Ben écoute je ne sais pas où Mitchie va chercher ses blagues, elles me viennent à l'esprit quand j'écris et je trouverais dommage de ne pas les utiliser mdrr Quoi faire mourir Mitchie ? Mais non voyons, c'est impensable ! En ce qui concerne Mitchie, il faudra attendre encore quelques chapitres pour savoir l'entière vérité. (Tu le sauras en même temps que Nate, Shane, Jason... Enfin tout le monde quoi) Bisouilles), **polaire sud** (Hello. Ravie que tu aimes cette fiction. C'est une de mes préférées pour ma part. Ouais non faut pas se fier à mes indices, parfois j'en mets des faux pour vous induire en erreur, cela dit visiblement, tu ne vois pas de happy end pour eux, c'est triste :p Bises), **Mamadjo** , **karine** (Hello toi. Ah ah je suis ravie que tu aimes ma petite frappa dingue, j'en suis très fière mdrr Ouais dans quelques chapitres on entrera vraiment dans le cœur de l'histoire. Au passage, merci pour ton jeu de mots, il m'a fait explosé de rire devant mon écran en le lisant =) J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bises), **florine** (Hello. La suite c'est le lundi. Sauf quand j'ai un empêchement auquel cas, je préviens sur ma page facebook =) Bises), **Romane4321** et **AngeleJ**

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Pov de **Shane**

 **Lorsque** mon portable sonna, je grimaçais avec la désagréable impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques heures. Il fallut deux sonneries pour que je m'aperçoive que c'était un appel. Ouvrant, avec beaucoup de mal, un œil, je le localisais alors que Mitchie se rapprochait de moi. Je me demandais une seconde si elle avait peur que je m'en aille, puis je décrochais.

« - Hm, dis-je en guise d'allo. _…_ Ah maman. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _…_ Non je ne suis pas avec Caroline. _…_ Ni tout de suite, ni en général, grognais-je énervé par cette drôle de question. _…_ Qu'elle raconte ce qu'elle veut, que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? _…_ Oui on démentira avec Nate et Jay. _…_ Ouais écoute m'en veux pas mais j'aimerais bien terminer de dormir en fait. _…_ Justement il me reste une heure de sommeil. _…_ Oui à tout à l'heure !

Raccrochant, je soufflais longuement alors que Mitchie rit contre moi. Aussitôt, je nous fis basculer et l'allongeais sur le dos alors que j'avais une main contre sa taille pour m'empêcher de l'écraser.

« - Alors tu t'amuses bien ?

« - Oui, je t'avoue que demander une heure de sommeil à ta maman, c'est amusant !

« - Cela dit, je n'allais pas lui dire « tu m'excuses mais Mitchie semble se réveiller et j'aimerai bien l'embrasser donc si tu pouvais me rappeler dans une heure, ça m'arrangerait ! » Tu ne crois pas ?

« - C'est vrai. Ce serait idiot… Et lui mentir !

« - Lui mentir ?

« - Oui parce que même si je suis bien réveillée, tu ne m'embrasses pas donc tu…

Je ne la laissais pas aller plus loin en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sourit contre ma bouche mais consentit à répondre à mon baiser avec douceur. J'aimais la sentir contre moi, aussi innocente et réceptive à chacun de mes gestes ! Elle arrivait à m'étonner avec des gestes inattendus comme lorsqu'elle avait glissé ma main sous sa tunique alors qu'elle mangeait chez mes parents. La plupart du temps, elle semblait cependant toujours attendre de savoir comment agir avec moi vis-à-vis de notre couple. Je souris en me rappelant quelques unes de ses questions les plus étranges. Celle que je préférais était sans conteste quand elle m'avait demandé si elle pourrait m'envoyer des messages durant la tournée ou s'il fallait qu'elle attende d'avoir de mes nouvelles ! Le manque d'air nous sépara et je m'éloignais doucement.

« - …Mens. Désolée, je terminais ma phrase, ajouta-t-elle en souriant quand je sourcillais.

« - Et tu n'as pas eu l'impression que ce baiser était là pour t'empêcher de la terminer justement ?

« - Non, il va te falloir encore un peu d'entraînement avant que tu arrives à me faire oublier de réfléchir mec, dit-elle amusée.

« - OK, tu permets que je m'entraîne, chuchotais-je.

Elle acquiesça amusée et je l'embrassais de nouveau. Seulement, elle s'accrocha à mon cou m'attirant contre elle et j'oubliais tout quand elle soupira de bien-être. Lentement, je passais ma main sous le tee-shirt que je lui prêtais souvent et elle se colla à moi. Grisé par cette réaction, j'approfondis notre baiser en frôlant doucement sa peau et en remontant lentement le vêtement que je commençais à trouver gênant. De plus, j'avais très envie d'elle. Je pouvais encore attendre mais nous n'allions pas nous voir pendant deux mois et je craignais qu'elle s'éloigne de moi en croyant que je ne l'aimais pas. Je ne lui avais jamais dit, c'était des mots qui me faisaient peur et je préférais lui faire comprendre d'une autre manière qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui à mes yeux. Je réussis à lui retirer ce tee-shirt et je souris intérieurement. Elle semblait en avoir autant envie que moi et j'enlevais le haut de mon pyjama pour sentir son corps contre moi, alors que mes mains repartaient caresser son corps.

« - Non, chuchota-t-elle fermement quand je voulus aller plus loin. Je ne veux pas. Pas maintenant et pas comme ça !

« - Mitchie, chuchotais-je conscient qu'on était les seuls réveillés, c'est notre dernier matin avant que je parte en tournée.

« - Et alors ? Tu reviendras non ?

Avait-elle conscience de la torture que c'était de la savoir presque nue contre moi ? Ne sentait-elle pas le désir que j'éprouvais pour elle ? Je devais la faire changer d'avis ou je risquais de faire une connerie !

« - Bien sûr, mais je…

« - C'est non Shane, je ne changerai pas d'avis ! Ecoute je t'aime énormément et c'est quelque chose que j'aimerai probablement faire un jour mais pas maintenant ! Juste avant ton départ ! On en reparlera à ton retour si tu veux ?

Tout en parlant, elle se pencha et récupéra le tee-shirt qu'elle renfila avant de sortir de mon lit en fredonnant doucement. Alors qu'elle s'enfermait dans ma salle de bain, je me laissais tomber sur le dos en soupirant et je fermais les yeux. J'avais bien compris qu'elle n'était pas prête, qu'elle avait besoin de temps et tout ça mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que la distance allait mettre notre couple à rude épreuve. Et je ne voulais pas la perdre ! Il allait falloir que je trouve un moyen pour la garder avec moi et de lui faire savoir que je l'aimais, sans aller plus loin ou je la perdrais quand même ! Même si en théorie, en insistant un peu, je pourrais vaincre ses résistances mais elle ne serait pas sincère et quant à moi, je ne pourrais même plus me regarder dans le miroir. Des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les miennes et je revins à la réalité pour la quitter aussitôt alors qu'elle se collait doucement à moi. Je la sentais prudente pourtant et je m'éloignais d'elle pour la fixer. Pourquoi semblait-elle blessée et coupable ?

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

« - J'ai peur, souffla-t-elle.

« - De quoi ?

« - Je sais que c'est important pour un garçon de pouvoir faire l'amour avec sa copine et qu'au bout de six mois, tu es en droit d'attendre plus que de simples baisers mais je…

« - Hey debout là-dedans, nous interrompit Jason en frappant à la porte. On part dans une heure et demie.

« - Ouais c'est bon on est réveillé Big Ben, arguais-je en ouvrant la porte.

« - Vous ferez des câlins plus tard Shane !

« - On ne faisait pas de câlin, contra aussitôt ma copine en sortant de la chambre.

Malgré moi, je l'observais traverser le couloir, caressant des yeux ce corps qu'elle ne semblait pas prête à me laisser découvrir, puis je revins à moi pour croiser le regard amusé de mon frère. Sans un mot, j'allais me laver, pour oublier ce matin qui avait décidément mal commencé.

Quand j'arrivais en bas, le petit-déjeuner était prêt mais seul Jason en profitait puisque les deux autres échangeaient des infos. Autant sur les dates de tournées que sur leurs cours puisque Nate avait certains devoirs à rendre dans la semaine à venir. Quand ce fut bon, ils nous rejoignirent à table mais je notais que Mitchie ne déjeunait pas. Comme chaque fois qu'elle passait la nuit à la maison, elle refusait de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec nous et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi. De plus, selon Nate elle en prenait un avant d'aller au lycée. Enfin, quand elle ne se levait pas en retard…

« - T'en veux Mitchie, demanda Jason en lui tendant un paquet de céréales.

« - Euh sans façon, je ne digère pas le blé le matin. Ni le lait d'ailleurs !

« - Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit, soupirais-je amusé. On aurait pris quelque chose que tu supportes pour quand tu manges ici !

« - Pourquoi donc ?

« - Ce n'est pas super agréable que la personne qui est invitée ne mange pas, soupira mon grand frère.

« - Bah quand tu viendras dormir chez moi, je m'arrangerais pour qu'il n'y ait rien à manger, comme ça on sera à égalité, rit-elle.

On l'imita, alors que je réfléchissais à cette idée. En serait-elle capable ? A coup sûr ! Secouant la tête, je repris pied à la conversation qui avait continué sans moi visiblement puisque Mitchie riait à présent de bon cœur, tout en fouillant dans son sac de cours.

« - Aie, grimaça-t-elle. Nate ta disserte d'anglais est une peste, elle m'a blessée !

« - Tu m'en vois navré, rit-il. Cela dit, tu n'as qu'à tendre la main à Shane pour qu'il soigne ça avec un bisou.

« - Sans vouloir te vexer, je vais plutôt désinfecter ça, c'est plus prudent, répondit-elle en me fixant.

J'acquiesçais machinalement et je terminais mon petit-déjeuner avant de déclarer que je ferais la vaisselle. Durant ces deux mois, il n'y aurait personne ici puisque nos parents partaient avec nous et nous avions décidé de nettoyer au maximum, afin d'être tranquille à notre retour.

« - Au fait Mitchie, tu accepterais de me rendre un service, demanda Jason.

« - Pourquoi pas, j'en ai bien rendu un à Nate en me chargeant de ses cours et à Shane en lui permettant de ne pas jouer au docteur, à ton tour ?

« - Jouer au docteur ?

J'avoue que nous la regardions tous les trois intéressés par la conversation, alors qu'elle nous fixait perplexe.

« - Bah quoi ? Je n'allais pas dire à l'infirmier, ce n'est pas un jeu. Alors que tous les enfants jouent au docteur !

« - Rassure-moi, t'es consciente que ta phrase était ambiguë, soulignais-je amusé. Puisqu'on sort ensemble.

« - Hein ? Oh, fit-elle en rougissant. Non mais non je ne pensais pas à ce jeu là ! Ce que vous pouvez avoir l'esprit mal tourné ce matin. Entre toi qui parle de câlin dès le réveil, dit-elle en désignant Jason, et maintenant ça… Bref, quel est ce service ?

« - Je ne sais pas si Nate ou Shane t'en ont parlé, mais durant ces deux mois il n'y aura personne ici puisque Maureen vient également avec nous, expliqua-t-il. Donc ça m'arrangerait si tu acceptais de passer de temps en temps. Tu sais juste pour aérer et arroser les plantes !

« - Ouais si tu veux. Mais je te préviens, je ne ferais pas les poussières. C'est quelque chose que je n'aime pas du tout faire !

« - Pas de problème, on fera ça en rentrant. Mais pour la maison, j'avoue que ça me rassurerait de savoir que quelqu'un y passe de temps en temps. Et puis tu pourras dormir ici si tu veux, tu ne seras pas dérangée !

Elle acquiesça en riant et lui promit qu'elle y veillerait à condition qu'on lui laisse un double et lorsqu'on sortit une demi-heure plus tard, je lui tendis les miennes alors qu'elle montait dans le taxi qu'on avait appelé. Maureen vivant chez nos parents, nous retrouverions le reste de la famille à la gare routière.

« - Au fait Cait est partie à quelle heure hier, demanda Mitchie perplexe.

« - Quatre heures du matin, rit Nate. Son père nous a croisé dans la rue, expliqua-t-il pour nous puisque Jason riait signe qu'il avait été présent. Comme elle avait oublié son téléphone, il arpentait la ville depuis vingt heures pour la retrouver !

Elle hocha la tête et envoya un message à son amie pour savoir combien de temps elle serait punie, puis nous arrivâmes. Sans surprise, nos parents étaient déjà là et je les saluais tout en redoutant la réaction de ma mère lorsqu'elle verrait ma copine.

« - Elle a dormi chez vous, demanda-t-elle doucement.

« - Ouais comme d'habitude, dans sa chambre et Shane dans la sienne, nous couvrit Jason.

Pour le coup, je l'aurais embrassé, mais je me contentais d'un simple hochement de tête alors que Mitchie saluait notre famille. Notre père étant notre agent, il nous donna les directives puis l'heure arrivant, on dut monter dans le car. Tout le monde embrassa Mitchie, la remerciant pour la soirée, ou pour être venu et bientôt il ne resta que moi. Elle fit signe à Maureen qui montait et je pris sa main.

« - Tu vas me manquer, ma petite chérie !

« - Toi aussi, mais je compte sur toi pour me prévenir où tu es ou autre. Après tout, tu m'as promis de me tenir au courant non ?

« - T'en fais pas, je n'oublie pas, chuchotais-je avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Elle y répondit avec la même tendresse et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas aller plus loin. Je devais faire croire à ma mère qu'on était des plus sages, sachant qu'elle nous observait probablement et doucement, je fis glisser dans la poche du jean de ma copine mon bracelet porte-bonheur.

« - Garde-le pour moi, d'accord ?

« - J'y ferais gaffe, c'est promis.

A son tour, elle glissa une bague qui ne quittait jamais sa main dans ma poche, en souriant et revint m'embrasser doucement. Quand on s'éloigna, je la gardais tout contre moi et chuchotais :

« - Je…

« - Je sais, répondit-elle après quelques secondes de silence. Moi aussi ! Bonne tournée et pense à moi en visitant toutes ces villes !

Je sentis de l'envie dans sa voix et je souris en me souvenant de sa passion, tout en rejoignant le reste de ma famille. Je me retournais une dernière fois pour la regarder et je ris à sa grimace.

Pov de **Mitchie**

Quand la porte se referma, je me mordis la lèvre quand on frappa à une vitre. Nate et Jason me faisaient signe et le moteur démarra. Je leur dis au revoir de la main alors que Shane dessinait un cœur rapide sur une des vitres. Malheureusement le car partit avant que je ne puisse répondre et je lui envoyais un cœur par sms à défaut de mieux puis je rentrais chez moi, le cœur triste.

Lorsque j'arrivais mes parents dormaient encore et j'écoutais le répondeur en notant qu'il y avait un message.

« - _Aujourd'hui à deux heures vingt-sept_ : Bonsoir, excusez-moi de vous déranger c'est Ludovic, le père de Caitlyn. Bernard vient de m'appeler et les filles ont quitté le bowling avec leurs amis il y a plus d'une demi-heure or ma fille n'est pas encore rentrée. Vous pourriez me rappeler quand Mitchie rentrera ? Merci d'avance.

« - Fait chier celui-là, chuchotais-je en appuyant sur la touche effacée.

J'avais dit à mes parents, une fois encore, que je dormais chez Caitlyn et j'étais plutôt ravie de savoir qu'ils ne sauraient pas que j'étais avec mon copain. Dans ses bras plus précisément. Repensant à cette nuit contre lui, je montais dans ma chambre et m'allongeais sur mon lit, tripotant le trousseau de clé de Shane.

Je restais ainsi jusqu'à dix heures, heure à laquelle mes parents se levèrent. Alors que papa devait se doucher, maman me rejoignit dans ma chambre me demandant si la soirée avait été agréable.

« - Ouais avec Cait et une autre fille, on a mis une raclée à l'autre équipe, ils l'ont senti passer, souris-je.

« - Et après ? Parce que son père nous a appelé à deux heures du matin, mais je t'avoue on n'avait pas envie de répondre, on a laissé le répondeur s'enclencher.

« - On a traîné deux heures. Elle avec Nate, Jason et Maureen, la copine de Jay, précisais-je. Et Shane et moi de notre côté, on a été au cinéma. Tu sais le nocturne là sur Palm Street ? Il passait Casablanca. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on avait prévu de voir mais c'était sympa !

Tout en racontant mon petit bobard, j'espérais que Ludovic n'appellerait pas sinon j'étais mal barrée. Je lui expliquais donc qu'il avait laissé un message les prévenant de l'heure à laquelle on était entrée et que je l'avais effacée. Elle acquiesça et descendit. Je la suivis puisqu'elle me demanda pourquoi j'étais rentrée si tôt. C'est vrai qu'habituellement je rentrais plus tard ! M'asseyant sur la table de la cuisine, je lui expliquais qu'un de mes amis, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, partait en tournée et que j'avais été lui dire au revoir ainsi qu'à ses deux frères avec qui je m'entendais plus que très bien. Papa arriva et je l'embrassais avant de remonter dans ma chambre en expliquant qu'il me restait des devoirs pour lundi. Ce qui était vrai. Shane partant en tournée, j'avais passé mon temps avec lui et ses deux frères qui refusaient, heureusement, de nous laisser seuls.

Je passais mon dimanche complet à bosser sur mes devoirs puis je rangeais tout dans mon sac avant de filer au lit. J'étais HS.

Le lendemain, j'eus du mal à me lever aussi je pris une douche légèrement froide pour me réveiller puis, vérifiant que j'étais seule, je mis la musique à fond. Abba le groupe préféré de ma mère, m'accompagna pendant que je déjeunais et j'éteignis juste avant d'aller au lycée. Pour une fois, je ne croisais personne sur le chemin et j'arrivais seule. M'asseyant sur le banc qu'on investissait chaque matin, je triais les cours de Nate avant de rejoindre la salle des professeurs. Heureusement, il avait noté sur chaque feuille à qui je devais rendre ses devoirs et je demandais à leur parler. Seul son prof de civilisation était là et je lui tendis la disserte en m'excusant de n'avoir pas gommé le nom au crayon de mine au haut.

« - Aucun problème jeune fille, je le ferais. Pourrez-vous dire à monsieur Gray qu'il révise les cinq premiers chapitres. On verra le reste en cours à son retour !

J'acquiesçais en fille sage que j'étais, rarement, puis je laissais les autres devoirs dans les casiers après avoir effacé les noms. Lorsque je revins au banc, mes amies étaient là et tout en les saluant, j'envoyais à Nate les informations que j'avais eues en lui demandant de ne répondre que pendant les pauses puis on entra en cours.

Sans les garçons la semaine fut monotone même si je m'amusais toujours à faire le pitre afin de divertir mon petit monde. J'aimais les faire pleurer de rire et je me levais chaque matin avec cette promesse. Faire rire au moins une personne ! Quittant les cours, je rentrais chez moi et pris la voiture que j'avais mais que je conduisais rarement. Je préférais être la copilote, c'était plus simple. Arrivant devant chez les garçons, j'entrais, éteignais l'alarme et après avoir pris le courrier, j'ouvris la fenêtre de la cuisine avant de trier le courrier par personne, chacun ayant une pile de lettre. Enfin deux ou trois quoi ! Regardant autour de moi, j'arrosais les plantes puis je retapais le canapé avant de monter à l'étage. Il fallait que je récupère mes vêtements, j'avais besoin du haut pour dimanche et il fallait que je le lave.

Je restais une petite heure avant de repartir, quand j'eus fini mes devoirs ou presque. Il me restait encore mes maths. Rentrant chez moi, je montais dans ma chambre après avoir lancé une machine et j'allumais mon ordi pour travailler en musique. Seulement, j'avais un truc à faire avant !

 **De** :  Grenouillette-Helga(a) 

**A** :  Bozo-o-repos(a) ; Naturellement(a)

Hello tous les deux (et Jason qui n'a pas de mail) et Maureen. Je suis venue chez vous, je vous ai pas vu, je suis repartue. Après avoir arrosé le courrier et rentré vos plantes… Ou l'inverse à vous de choisir. Bisous Bon concert à Dallas.

La béquille !

Plutôt sympa mon mail, non ? Décidant que oui, je l'envoyais avant de me concentrer sur mes devoirs. Après tout les maths, c'est le bordel à comprendre pour mon petit cerveau donc… J'y passais deux heures avant de pouvoir pondre des réponses correctes et décrétant que c'était suffisant, je fermais mes cahiers puis je rejoignis le salon où, allongée au sol, j'écoutais Abba, à un volume normal. Soit, presqu'à fond !

Quand papa rentra, il dut hurler pour que je l'entende et je décidais de baisser la musique. Après tout, je n'étais plus seule, aussi je remontais dans ma chambre, tout en songeant à mon copain. Afin de ne pas perdre ses clés, je les rangeais dans mon bureau, puis je pris un bouquin pour tuer le temps… Il me faudrait un jeu de fléchette !

Décidant de revivre comme avant l'invasion des garçons dans mon téléphone, je retournais faire du vélo à travers la ville avec mes deux amies. On passa notre dimanche à rouler jusqu'à la ville voisine. Depuis six mois, on faisait moins de vélo et la morsure de la selle… C'est douloureux !

Je rentrais chez moi à dix-neuf heures, complètement sur les genoux et filais prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller voir si j'avais une réponse des garçons.

 **De** :  Bozo-o-repos(a) 

**A** :  Grenouillette-Helga(a) 

Salut la béquille. Nate et moi on squatte l'adresse de Shane. Moi pour te remercier d'avoir été faire un tour et pour te donner mon mail : Jay-DDD(a) . Et moi (soit Nate) pour te remercier d'avoir joué au facteur. J'ai envoyé un mail à mes profs (avec une autre adresse, pas envie qu'un fan tombe sur celle que t'as, je commence à l'aimer) pour qu'ils m'envoient les informations directement. Bon on rend l'ordi à Shane pour qu'il te parle. Bon week-end.

Hello ma béquille. La semaine a été mouvementée dis donc, à en croire tes mails. Navré de ne pas répondre souvent, on est pas mal occupé en tournée mais promis je les ai tous lu (juste avant de me décider à te répondre) j'ai adoré mais je me demande, t'as vraiment été en cours avec un nez de clown et un pantalon trois fois trop large ? J'avoue que si tu réponds oui, je vais commencer à me poser des questions à ton sujet ! Bon je dois aller en interview (le journaliste vient d'arriver.) Bisous

Ton boiteux !

Je souris et je décidais de ne pas répondre tout de suite. Je n'avais pas trop le choix ceci dit puisque maman m'appela pour manger. Mais au fait, pourquoi Jay DDD ? Ils servent à quoi ces trois là ? Franchement je ne vois pas. En plus il s'appelle Gray donc un G j'en verrais l'utilité mais un D pas du tout… Alors trois… Faudra que je lui pose la question !

A vingt-et-une heure, je remontais et je décidais d'envoyer une réponse. Il datait de cet après-midi en plus le leur. Je réfléchis quelques secondes à comment faire puis je souris en trouvant.

 **De** :  Grenouillette-Helga(a) 

**A** :  Bozo-o-repos(a) ; Naturellement(a) ; Jay-DDD(a) 

Jason : Tout d'abord, merci pour ton mail, maintenant je vais l'utiliser. Passe mon bonjour à Maureen au passage. Quant à mon petit tour chez vous, de rien, je te l'avais promis donc… De plus, c'est amusant d'aller chez vous sans que vous y soyez, je vais pouvoir fouiller héhé (Non je plaisante, je ne fouille pas promis) Bisous

Ps : Au fait ils servent à quoi les D* dans ton adresse mail ?

Nate : T'en fais pas, c'était un réel plaisir de jouer au facteur. Si tu avais vu leur tête quand je me suis pointée en salle des profs avec mon déguisement de clown. Ils ont du me prendre pour une folle mais tant pis ! Enfin si tu préfères passer par internet grand bien m'en fasse, je pourrais dormir plus longtemps sur le banc du groupe (rire) Bisous

Shane : Hello ma béquille. J'espère que t'as pas fait attendre le journaliste trop longtemps ? Ou plutôt si j'espère qu'il a attendu des heures héhé ! Sinon oui j'ai réellement été en cours habillée comme un clown et demain je compte y aller habillée en strip-teaseuse. T'es d'accord ? Je plaisante hein… Je n'ai pas de jupe ! Quoique, elles non plus en général mais bon. Bon je file je fatigue. Bisous

Envoyant le message, je me couchais les jambes en compote bien décidée à me remettre sérieusement au vélo parce que dis donc… J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a roulé dessus avec un rouleau compresseur !

Pov de **Shane**

Le premier mois de notre tournée, loin de Mitchie passa facilement. Comme chaque fois, nous passions plus de temps en car à dormir qu'autre chose. Cependant, malgré moi, je n'arrivais pas à oublier notre dernier réveil et mon insistance. Je savais que j'étais son premier copain et tout mais j'avais vraiment eu envie de la faire mienne. De lui faire comprendre que je l'aimais puisque j'étais incapable de le lui dire en face. Son regard me faisait peur. Il était tellement expressif et profond qu'il m'intimidait. Elle semblait parfois tellement sérieuse comme si elle détenait le secret de la vie et qu'elle nous jugeait pour savoir si nous étions dignes de recevoir ce grand savoir.

« - Shane, t'es avec nous, demanda Nate.

« - Hein ? Ouais, pourquoi ?

« - Parce que c'est toi qui commence à chanter sur cette chanson, soupira mon frère.

« - Oh. Désolé, Nate je pensais à autre chose ! Bon on reprend.

Je les entendis, plus que je ne les vis soupirer mais la musique reprit et je me concentrais. Dès lors, elle fit son travail et comme chaque fois, je quittais le sol, bercé par elle. Elle avait le don de me faire oublier mes problèmes. Quand j'étais sur scène, que je chantais devant des gens, je donnais tout ce que j'avais.

La dernière répétition se déroula sans anicroche et je retournais en coulisse pour me préparer puis j'appelais Mitchie quand ce fut bon. A croire qu'elle guettait mon appel puisqu'elle décrocha aussitôt et j'éloignais mon portable de l'oreille en l'entendant hurler :

« - Hey pouce, je suis au téléphone avec un inconscient probablement !

« - Ouais faut être taré pour t'appeler, répondit Tess supposais-je.

« - La ferme toi ou je te jure que je te fais boire la piscine… Euh allo ? Y a encore quelqu'un ?

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je suis toujours là. Tu vas bien ?

« - Ouais tranquille ! Avec les filles, on fait la fête chez Tess pour relâcher la pression. Nate a du bol, il échappe aux « Concentrez vous, vos examens approchent », dit-elle avec une grosse voix. Et toi tout va bien ?

« - ça va je gère comme chaque fois ! Bien que Nate et moi on commence à en avoir marre de voir les deux amoureux se faire des bisous !

Elle rit et je sentis quelque chose en moi se retourner. Je l'aimais c'était certain. Tout comme j'étais certain que je serais incapable de le lui dire de vive voix. Secouant la tête, je l'écoutais me raconter que je lui manquais mais qu'elle palliait le problème en dormant dans ma chambre de temps à autre. Enfin elle l'avait fait deux fois et une fois c'était simplement une sieste selon elle. Mais j'étais ravi de savoir que je lui manquais.

On discuta quelques minutes et je m'approchais de la scène pour regarder nos fans entrer. Ils hurlaient déjà et Mitchie dut l'entendre puisqu'elle me demanda ce que c'était que ce brouhaha.

« - Les fans s'installent. Donc je ne vais pas tarder à raccrocher. Mais j'ai encore quelques minutes, assurais-je.

« - Tant mieux, je vais te kidnapper, quelques minutes alors.

Je souris et je lui racontais, à sa demande, la tournée, insistant sur les mauvais côtés juste pour l'entendre rire. Malheureusement, ma mère me fit signe et comprenant le message, je dis au revoir à ma copine, lui expliquant que je devais y aller.

« - Ok dac, embrasse tes frères pour Caitlyn et moi. Je t'aime !

Ses derniers mots me surprirent et je raccrochais sans lui dire au revoir encore sous le choc de cette déclaration. Ses mots me faisaient plaisir certes mais, ils annihilèrent quelque chose en moi et je terminais de me préparer l'esprit ailleurs. Son _je t'aime_ était encore très présent dans ma tête. Bien sûr, on se l'était souvent dit mais c'était principalement en plaisantant. Comme lorsque je lui expliquais ses maths et qu'elle décrétait qu'elle « m'aimait quand je me taisais » mais jamais encore l'un ou l'autre ne l'avait dit juste pour le dire. Je ne pus y réfléchir plus longtemps puisque ce fut à notre tour de monter sur scène et je souris aux cris de nos fans.

Durant tout le concert, je l'entendais me dire _je t'aime_. Toutes les fois où l'un ou l'autre avions prononcé ces mots juste pour rire ou pour empêcher l'autre de parler. Comme le jour où je le lui avais dit. Nous étions en train de regarder un film et elle n'arrêtait pas de commenter chaque scène, me demandant mon avis, tout en riant. J'avais fini par lui répondre « Oui, oui t'as raison et je t'aime, maintenant chut » Suite à quoi nous avions pu terminer le film dans le calme. Même si au final, j'aurais préféré qu'elle continue puisque c'était un film passable mais bon.

A la fin du rappel, on regagna les coulisses la tête pleine de cris et de souvenirs. Seulement, je n'avais pas oublié ces trois mots qui m'avaient hanté durant tout le concert. Je montais dans la voiture, la tête ailleurs et restais muet tout le long du trajet. Comme nous faisions encore un concert ici demain, nous dormirions à l'hôtel et j'étais impatient de me coucher. J'avais besoin de calme pour réfléchir à cette soirée et à ce concert dont j'avais qu'un souvenir flou.

Lorsqu'on arriva, on monta tous directement se coucher. Une demi-heure plus tard, on frappa à ma porte et j'allais ouvrir. Une fan avait, Dieu seul sait comment, réussie à trouver où je dormais et me sauta au cou en m'embrassant.

Pov de **Mitchie**

Lorsque je raccrochais d'avec Shane, je souris. J'avais enfin réussi à lui dire réellement. Sans qu'on soit en train de jouer, ni en le dessinant sur une vitre ou un sms. C'était parfait. Enfin ça le serait s'il n'avait pas raccroché aussitôt sans me dire au revoir mais bon il parait que rien n'est jamais parfait donc…

« - Hey l'espèce en voie de disparition t'es avec nous, cria Tess.

« - Ouais d'ailleurs, faut que je te fasse boire ta piscine toi alors viens par là !

Aussitôt, je repris pied à notre bataille d'eau en lui courant après. Je réussis néanmoins à la faire tomber dans l'eau et elle s'accrocha à moi, me faisant boire la tasse également. Caitlyn nous rejoignit aussitôt et on recommença à arroser le jardin… Et nous au passage. Heureusement qu'on était déjà en maillot de bain dis donc !

A vingt-et-une heures TJ revint et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'état du jardin. Caitlyn et moi commençâmes aussitôt à nous excuser quand elle nous fit tomber dans la piscine, qu'on venait de quitter, faisant rire sa fille qui revint également.

« - Allez, on vide la piscine, j'ai besoin de rire, cria-t-elle.

« - Ok madame alors c'est partie !

J'avais hurlé et aussitôt je sautais sur Tess lui faisant boire la tasse alors que TJ réservait un traitement similaire à Caitlyn. Ce qui me fit beaucoup rire, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle me coule alors que les deux autres lui sautaient dessus pour lui mettre la tête sous l'eau. Quand elles réussirent on éclata de rire avant de recommencer à s'arroser.

Deux heures plus tard on sortit enfin de l'eau qui était froide avant de monter prendre une douche et se rhabiller correctement. TJ passa commande auprès d'une pizzéria afin qu'on puisse manger… Devant un bon film choisit par Tess. C'était son tour après tout. Aussi, on regarda Elle est trop bien. Ça tombe bien, j'adore ce film !

A la fin de celui-ci, je rentrais chez moi, montais me coucher et m'endormis rapidement. Toutefois, je rêvais que Shane me quittait suite à mon _je t'aime_ qui était selon lui prématuré. Surtout qu'il ne m'aimait pas, j'étais juste là afin de rendre Caroline jalouse et qu'elle lui revienne plus amoureuse et fidèle que jamais. Restée seule, sous la pluie puisque j'étais dans un parc, je m'accroupis et je pleurais pliée en deux sous la douleur de cette séparation.

Je me réveillais à ce moment-là, en sueur et avec la peur au ventre. J'observais l'heure et soupirais en songeant qu'il était cinq heures là où il était mais tant pis, j'avais besoin de l'entendre me rassurer. Sur le fait que je n'étais pas là juste pour rendre l'autre actrice jalouse. Je cherchais son numéro dans mon répertoire puis j'appelais. A la troisième sonnerie enfin, il répondit :

« - Bonjour, vous êtes sur le téléphone de Shane.

« - Bonjour, vous êtes qui, demandais-je perdue.

« - Zaria sa petite amie et toi ?

« - Personne, soufflais-je sonnée.

« - Euh ok, mais je lui dis quoi moi… Mitchie selon l'afficheur de numéro ? Bon je lui dirais que vous avez appelé, ajouta-t-elle devant mon silence.

« - Ouais si tu veux. Navrée d'avoir appelé.

Je raccrochais aussitôt le cœur à l'envers. Alors comme ça, il avait une autre petite amie ailleurs ? C'était pour ça qu'il m'avait demandé de ne pas l'appeler pendant dix jours ? Il avait prétexté que leur planning serait chargé… Maintenant je comprenais mieux.

* * *

* : A titre informatif, les trois D de l'adresse mail de Jason signifie Décidé D'être Drôle… « Jay décidé d'être drôle » donc. (Si on lit correctement. Oui c'est encore un jeu de mot débile ^^)

Et voilà, je coupe maintenant. Je sais que le chapitre est plus court que le précédent mais la suite et les explications, seront pour le prochain chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Enfin, hormis la fin je pense.

Miss Tagada (L)


	9. Chapitre 08

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Comme promis sur facebook, voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira mais comment dire… J'ai un sacré doute ! :p Merci en tout cas à celles qui ont donné leur avis **Marine** (Hello miss. Ravie de savoir que tu as aimé les derniers chapitres. J'avoue je préfère ceux qui suivent :p Bisous), **karine** (Hello toi. Mdrr d'où sort Zaria ? Réponse dans ce chapitre mdrr Ouais je crois que tout le monde a buguer sur la fin. D'ailleurs ma relectrice a été quelque peu plus incendiaire que vous mdrr J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira =) Bises), **lefevrefrisson** et **Marina** (Hello toi. Pourquoi personne n'aime la fin de mon chapitre ? Je ne comprends pas mdrr Ouais je sais, Shane et Mitchie sont tout le temps mignon tout pleins... Enfin quand ils sont ensemble disons mdrr Dis donc, sais-tu que tu n'es pas bête ? Effectivement, il y a PEUT-ÊTRE un lien entre le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas aller plus loin et sa supposée maladie dont personne n'en sait tout. Tu n'as toujours pas d'idées sur ce qu'elle pourrait avoir ? Ben Zaria c'est visiblement la copine de Shane à Atlanta (je ne vais pas te répondre non mais ça gâcherait tout mdrr) J'espère que ce chapitre truffé de réponses te plaira. mdrr Bisouilles)

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Pov de **Shane**

 **« -** Et merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde, m'exclamais-je énervé.

« - Un problème mec, demanda Nate en entrant dans ma chambre.

Alors que j'allais répondre, la fille dont j'ignorais la présence dix minutes avant, revint et je vis mon frère me fixer plus qu'énervé. Tu m'étonnes !

« - Shane, hurla-t-il, tu ne lui as pas fait ça ?

« - Hey ho les frangins on se calme, commença Jason en entrant avant de remarquer la fille. Shane, tu nous présente ton amie ?

« - Non.

J'en étais incapable et pour cause, j'ignorais tout d'elle, depuis son prénom jusqu'à sa présence dans mon lit à mon réveil. Les joues roses, je regardais Nate qui me somma de lui expliquer et je m'assis sur mon lit, à moitié habillé.

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt…_

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je souris avec l'impression d'être heureux. Simplement. Je me tournais et sourcillais en voyant une forme dans mon lit. Soupirant, j'allais me laver cherchant à me rappeler si je m'étais endormi avec quelqu'un. Visiblement oui mais qui ? Il allait falloir que je résolve cette énigme. Qui était-elle ? D'où venait-elle ? Comment je l'avais connu ? Ce qui fait trois questions mais bon. Pour le moment, je devais surtout décider si oui ou non j'allais en parler à Mitchie, au téléphone ? Il était plus que certain que j'allais lui dire que j'avais, visiblement, dormi avec cette fille, mais je n'étais pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée de lui dire par téléphone… Il me restait un mois de tournée et je ne pourrais pas lui cacher tout ce temps. Si cette fille parlait avant j'étais mal ! A ce moment-là, seulement, je notais ma tenue « d'Adam » et j'écarquillais les yeux. Visiblement je n'avais pas fait _que_ dormir avec cette fille ! Mitchie allait me tuer !

Quand je sortis de la douche dix minutes plus tard, je commençais à m'habiller quand on frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

« - Hey Shane, m'appela-t-elle avant de continuer quand je sortis de la pièce. Une certaine Mitchie a appelé vers cinq heures du matin. Elle voulait te parler mais elle a eu l'air étonné que je réponde !

« - Quoi ? Tu as répondu à mon portable, m'exclamais-je choqué.

OK ce n'était pas bien grave qu'elle ait répondue pour moi. Ce qui l'était c'était que Mitchie soit au courant de son existence depuis déjà deux heures ! Lâchant le tee-shirt que j'allais mettre je pris mon portable et je l'appelais aussitôt.

« - Mitchie, laisse-moi t'expliquer, je t'assure que…

« - Ce n'est pas la peine, répondit-elle doucement. Je t'assure, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne t'en veux même pas rassure-toi, dit-elle en souriant. Je comprends. Bonne fin de tournée. Embrasse tes frères de ma part.

Elle coupa la conversation et je restais comme un con debout dans ma chambre à fixer l'écran de mon téléphone alors que la fille passait devant moi complètement nue pour aller se laver. Enfin je suppose. Secouant la tête, je rappelais Mitchie, une fois, deux puis trois sans qu'elle ne réponde et je lâchais mon téléphone qui tomba sur mon lit alors que je m'énervais.

 _Maintenant…_

« - Voilà vous savez tout ! Ou autant que moi parce que j'ignore comment tu t'appelles, dis-je à la fille.

« - Zaria, répondit-elle pas du tout vexée. Je t'ai vu hier sur scène et j'ai suivi votre voiture après votre concert. C'est comme ça que j'ai su où tu étais… Et vu la nuit qu'on a passé, le _feeling_ passe super bien entre nous, ronronna-t-elle en enroulant ses bras tels deux serpents autour de mon cou. Tu ne crois pas ?

Non je ne crois pas que le courant passe. J'étais complètement déphasé hier. A cause du _Je_ _t'aime_ de Mitchie qui m'avait retourné. Je m'en souviens à présent. Elle a frappé à ma porte et s'est jetée sur moi en m'embrassant. Je l'ai repoussée, enfin vaguement, et quand elle a fermé la porte derrière elle, en embrassant mon cou, je l'ai laissé faire.

« - Non, soupira Jason en prenant Zaria par le bras pour la détacher de moi. Le courant ne passe pas entre vous désolé. Maintenant si tu veux bien nous excuser, on doit parler à notre frère. Au revoir !

Il lui claqua la porte au nez alors que je me laissais retomber sur mon lit perdu. Entre cette Zaria qui risque de m'attirer des problèmes, Mitchie qui ne veut plus répondre au téléphone et ma famille qui va me passer un savon… La tournée va mal finir !

« - Bon, reprit mon frère. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Nate tu appelles Mitchie pour qu'on lui explique le problème, moi je vais parler aux parents pour qu'on trouve un moyen que cette histoire reste entre nous et toi mon pote, tu files en bas et tu demandes depuis quand le réceptionniste laisse monter des gens sans notre autorisation et tu retiens cette Zaria qu'on règle ça ici !

J'acquiesçais le remerciant silencieusement de m'aider à gérer cette histoire et j'enfilais un tee-shirt avant de descendre à la réception.

Pov de **Nate**

A la fin du récit de Shane, j'avais envie de le frapper. Lorsqu'il s'était mis avec ma première amie, le soir même, je lui avais demandé de ne pas lui briser le cœur. Aussi étrange que ça paraissait, j'avais bien accroché avec elle, malgré son côté des plus excentrique et je savais que s'ils se quittaient, je devrais choisir entre elle et ma famille. Et que je choisirais ma famille naturellement. Mais là ce qu'il venait de faire… C'était pire que la quitter. Il l'avait trompée et lui avait brisé le cœur à distance ! Soupirant, j'entrais dans ma chambre et j'appelais celle qui était à présent ma meilleure amie.

« - Réponds Mitchie, priais-je tout haut. S'il te plait, décroche ton portable.

« - Allo, dit-elle essoufflée.

« - Mitchie ?

« - Qui veux-tu que ce soit, rit-elle joyeusement. Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air inquiet.

« - Je le suis. Moi ça va mais toi ? Tu… Vas bien, hasardais-je.

« - Oui, pourquoi irais-je mal ? Mes parents ne sont pas là, Caitlyn doit venir pour qu'on révise avec Tess, mon meilleur ami est quelque part entre ici et là-bas en train de m'appeler et je vais me gaver de pop corn, rit-elle. Je t'assure tout va bien. Pourquoi cette question ?

« - Shane vient de… J'ai croisé Zaria, soufflais-je.

« - Oh.

Il y eut un léger blanc dans notre conversation et je cherchais quoi dire. Que pouvais-je lui dire ? C'était une erreur certes mais elle avait l'air de bien prendre cette histoire. Cependant, je commençais à la connaître et j'avais peur qu'elle refoule sa peine. Avant que je n'aie pu trouver quoi répondre à son « oh », elle reprit :

« - Eh bien, tant mieux. J'espère qu'elle est gentille au moins ?

« - Aucune idée, il ne la connaît que d'hier soir, enfin si je peux dire, soufflais-je avant de reprendre rapidement, attends laisse-moi t'expliquer…

« - Ce n'est pas la peine je t'assure. S'il est heureux avec elle alors tant mieux. Je ne lui en veux pas. Je préfère… Je n'étais pas prête à aller aussi loin… Ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il soit allé voir ailleurs ! … Euh, il compte la ramener ici ? Comme Jason avec Maureen ?

« - Non, ris-je, on essaie même de la convaincre d'oublier tout ça. Ecoute Mitchie, je t'assure qu'il n'est pas avec. Il ne l'aime même pas, c'est… Laisse-le t'expliquer s'il te plait !

« - M'expliquer quoi ? Ecoute lui et moi n'étions pas mariés et… Entre Caitlyn, je suis au téléphone, sourit-elle avant de reprendre, elle te salue bien au passage. Bref, on n'est pas marié donc ne compte pas sur moi pour lui en vouloir ou lui faire une scène ou quoi que ce soit qui impliquerait des journalistes. Je ne lui en veux absolument pas.

Soupirant, j'essayais de la convaincre de prendre ses appels et elle rit en m'expliquant qu'elle n'avait pas répondu simplement parce qu'elle était sous la douche. Elle m'assura que je restais son meilleur ami, quand je lui confiais que je ne voulais pas perdre son amitié.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, on pourra toujours sortir tous ensemble jouer au bowling ou faire un billard… Enfin quand je ne serais pas de service au Starbuck parce que je galère pour les maths mais bon.

« - S'il te plait, accepte au moins qu'il te parle ?

« - Très bien. Quand vous rentrerez, je viendrais vous rendre ses clés et je l'écouterais m'expliquer, c'est promis… A condition que tu me ramènes un souvenir de votre tournée, rit-elle.

Ravi de savoir qu'elle acceptait de l'écouter, j'acceptais et elle raccrocha quand Tess arriva. De mon coté, je rejoignis ma famille dans la chambre de mes parents. J'hochais la tête en direction de Jason, j'avais accompli ma part du contrat. On attendit le retour de Shane afin de savoir comment était montée cette fan quand Jay s'approcha de moi.

« - Elle accepte d'attendre qu'on soit rentrés pour écouter Shane, à condition qu'on lui ramène un souvenir de la tournée. Elle nous rendra les clés à ce moment-là, commençais-je à résumer.

« - De quoi vous parlez tous les deux, nous interrogea maman.

« - Rien, j'expliquais à Jason que Mitchie n'en voulait pas à Shane, qu'elle ne compte pas alerter la presse, ni faire de scènes. Elle accepte même qu'on sorte tous ensemble pour qu'elle nous remette une raclée au bowling, ajoutais-je en souriant.

« - Elle ne va rien faire ?

« - Non. Elle ne lui en veut pas. Elle dit qu'elle comprend ce qu'il a fait et qu'il ne faut pas qu'on compte sur elle pour que la presse soit au courant. Elle compte régler cette histoire comme si on n'était pas connu, en en parlant avec le concerné et en restant ami avec moi. Ce qui est sympa parce que je l'adore cette folle !

On sourit tous les deux, comprenant surtout que je ne voulais pas en parler en détail. Le reste de notre conversation concernait Shane et je préférais qu'il soit là pour expliquer la fin et répondre à ses questions éventuelles.

Pov de **Jason**

Lorsque je sortis de la chambre de Shane, je rejoignis celle de mes parents, décidé à leurs raconter toute cette histoire. Il fallait trouver un moyen afin que cette Zaria garde cette histoire pour elle-même. Sinon Shane allait être très mal. Surtout que nous ne savions pas encore comment Mitchie allait réagir. Selon Shane, elle avait accusée la nouvelle avec un calme incroyable en décrétant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, mais j'avais du mal à y croire. Quand j'entrais dans la chambre de nos parents, je leur racontais tout ce que je savais puis j'attendis une idée pour étouffer ce scandale dans l'œuf.

« - Bon il faut cacher à cette… Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

J'adore notre père mais des fois il a vraiment un problème de mémoire. Je souris quand maman lui rappela le prénom à sa manière.

« - Zaria chéri. Comme la cousine des garçons sauf que c'est un Z et non un D.

« - Ouais, toujours est-il qu'il faut cacher à cette _Zaria_ , dit-il en insistant sur ce mot en regardant ma mère qui acquiesça amusée, que Shane a déjà une copine. Ensuite, il faudrait voir avec Mitchie ce qu'elle compte faire…

« - Ah, constatais-je, tu n'as pas oublié le prénom de la copine de Shane, c'est flatteur !

« - ça va toi, n'en rajoute pas ou on t'oublie ici !

Oh la menace ! J'adore Atlanta pour ma part…

« - Nate se charge d'expliquer la situation à Mitchie ou du moins de lui demander d'attendre que Shane la lui explique avant d'agir.

Ils acquiescèrent et j'expliquais à mes parents que Shane était à la réception pour comprendre et qu'il s'arrangerait avec son aventure d'une nuit, même si je ne l'appelais pas ainsi, pour qu'elle reste dans sa chambre en attendant qu'on finisse. A peine j'eus terminé que Nate nous rejoignit en acquiesçant et j'esquissai un sourire. Visiblement Mitchie semblait d'accord pour qu'on lui explique ce qu'il s'était passé. Tandis que nos parents discutaient entre eux, faisant des hypothèses sur la suite de cette histoire, je me rapprochais de Nate afin d'avoir les détails. On en discuta quelques secondes avant que notre mère ne nous demande ce qu'on avait à parler dans notre coin. Junior résuma sa conversation avec Mitchie. Même si je le soupçonnais de cacher certains points.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shane nous rejoignit enfin et je soupirais en songeant qu'on allait enfin tout savoir.

Pov de **Shane**

Quand j'entrais dans la chambre de mes parents, j'eu la vague impression d'entrer dans un tribunal en tant qu'accusé. Refermant la porte, je prévins que j'avais laissé Zaria avec Oliver et je m'assis conscient qu'ils attendaient la suite. Seulement, j'avais plus important à savoir et je fixais Nate qui acquiesça simplement. Je soufflais rassuré de savoir que Mitchie allait m'écouter, puis je pris la parole.

« - Bon le patron de l'hôtel n'est autre que l'oncle de Zaria donc elle savait depuis le départ qu'on descendait ici. Hier soir, elle est arrivée et a demandé au réceptionniste d'accéder à son ordinateur. C'était son père qui lui aurait, soi-disant, demandé de vérifier quand on descendait. Je vous passe les détails mais elle a réussi à avoir le numéro de ma chambre comme ça. La suite, j'imagine que Jason vous l'a dit !

« - En effet Shane, commença notre mère sur un ton de reproche, où avais-tu la tête ? Je te croyais amoureux de Mitchie !

« - Mais je le suis, me défendis-je.

« - Eh bien tu as une drôle de façon de le lui prouver, soupira notre père.

« - Je sais, j'ai déconné mais…

« - Mais rien Shane, si tu aimes vraiment Mitchie, va falloir le lui dire !

J'écarquillais les yeux. J'allais devoir lui dire que je l'aimais ? Autant rompre tout de suite ! J'en serais incapable. Sauf si elle ferme les yeux… Et encore. Soupirant, je m'affalais sur mon siège et maman me demanda ce que j'avais.

« - J'en suis incapable maman ! Depuis toujours, je suis incapable de dire à une fille que je l'aime ! ça a toujours été comme ça ! Même à vous j'en suis incapable, soufflais-je.

« - Je ne parlais pas de tes sentiments Shane, soupira-t-elle tragiquement, mais de cette histoire. Tu vas devoir lui expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça. Alors j'espère pour toi que tu as une raison solide, parce qu'elle sera forcément mauvaise puisqu'elle va lui briser le cœur.

« - Comment ça ?

« - Shane, rappelle-moi ta réaction quand tu as appris que Caroline te trompait avec Gustavo ?

« - Je l'ai quitté, mais ce n'était pas pareil. On était ensemble que pour la pub et les belles photos, je m'en suis rendu compte alors que Mitchie et moi on… On compte l'un pour l'autre. En tout cas, elle compte vraiment pour moi, assurais-je.

« - Ouais sauf que pour elle c'est fini entre vous, souligna Nate. Elle accepte de t'écouter mais elle se considère comme célibataire !

« - Quoi ? Elle t'a dit ça quand ?

« - Peu de temps avant que je raccroche. Tu l'as trompé mec, faut que t'en assumes les conséquences. Mais rassures-toi, elle ne fera ni scènes, ni scandales !

« - A condition qu'on lui rapporte un souvenir de la tournée, ajouta Jason.

Je souris en reconnaissant là un argument de Mitchie. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour accepter de ne rien dire à la presse et de m'écouter contre une babiole. Sauf que voilà, je devais la faire changer d'avis. C'était urgent. Soupirant, je demandais à mon père qu'elle serait la suite de cette histoire et il soupira. Il allait falloir convaincre Zaria de n'en parler à personne et je risquais de le payer cher… Au sens littéral du terme d'ailleurs !

Pov de **Mitchie**

Lorsque je raccrochais d'avec Nate, je posais mon portable sur la table et j'expliquais à Caitlyn que Shane avait déconné, sans entrer dans les détails. Visiblement je ne savais pas tout, et j'attendais le retour des garçons pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Tess tenta bien de m'arracher les mots de la bouche sauf que je savais très bien garder un secret. Cette histoire de perruque en était la preuve. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que mes cheveux sont presque plus longs que ceux de Shane. J'allais bientôt pouvoir enlever cette saleté qui me grattait tout le temps.

« - Bon allez, on s'y met, les examens c'est bientôt, soupira Caitlyn.

« - Tu sais que t'es pas drôle, grommelais-je en souriant.

« - Tu sais que tu l'es trop ?

On se regarda avant de rire franchement. Une fois calmée, je pris mon cahier de Civilisation, puisque c'était ce qu'on bossait aujourd'hui. J'en avais franchement ma claque de toutes ces guerres de territoire, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Enfin heureusement que je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal. En fait, hormis les maths tout roulait. Je ne dirais pas que j'étais prête, loin de là mais si les épreuves étaient demain, je pourrais avoir mon examen. Tout juste, certes, mais je l'aurais !

Durant trois heures, chacun relut son cours consciencieusement puis on les reposa avant de s'interroger mutuellement. Au début, j'interrogeais Caitlyn et Tess et ce fut Tess qui gagna la manche. Je gagnais contre Caitlyn, aussi elle nous interrogea toutes les deux afin de déterminer laquelle de nous deux était la plus douée et je perdis d'un point. Bon évidement ce n'est pas beaucoup mais je me débrouillais pas mal ! Toutes ces révisions me faisaient aussi oublier la trahison de Shane. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Comme je l'avais dit à Nate, je comprenais qu'il ait craqué et je préférais que ça se passe loin de moi. J'aurais quand même préféré qu'il ne me trompe pas. Qu'il me quitte avant aurait été parfait ! Pourtant, même si ça me faisait mal, je n'allais pas en faire une affaire d'état. J'avais bien compris le matin de son départ qu'il en avait envie. Je l'avais même senti mais moi je n'étais pas prête à aller si loin. Je voulais rester enfant le plus longtemps possible. Selon moi à partir du moment où on fait l'amour avec un garçon, on devient une femme à part entière. On n'est plus une enfant après ça et j'aimais l'idée d'être une petite fille ! Je fus dérangée dans mes réflexions par une sonnerie de téléphone et reconnaissant la mienne, je répondis.

« - Salut Jason. _…_ Euh ouais j'irais voir mes mails tout à l'heure, on révise avec les filles. _…_ Ouais on essaie plutôt j'avoue mais elles se débrouillent bien. _…_ Non pas moi, je rame comme une naufragé sur un canoë troué mais bon, ce n'est pas encore les maths donc je suis loin du naufrage ! _…_ Euh non on est occupée, donc moi aussi mais. _…_ Euh le mieux c'est d'attendre que vous soyez rentrés tous les trois, on en parlera à ce moment-là, c'est sûr. _…_ Ouais même si vous n'avez pas de souvenir pour moi, ris-je avant de me lever, au fait tu jouerais le facteur pour moi ? _…_ Cool, t'es un amour. Tu peux dire à Nate que Caitlyn l'embrasse très fort…

« - Reviens-là que je te tue toi, cria-t-elle les joues rouges.

« - Oses dire que c'est faux, demandais-je en courant jusqu'à ma chambre.

« - La question n'est pas là !

« - Si justement, c'est toute la question… Ah sauvée ! _…_ Je suis dans ma salle de bain, expliquais-je à Jason, enfermée à clé donc tu peux dire à Nate que Caitlyn a visiblement le béguin pour lui !

Je ris lorsqu'elle me supplia de me taire et de m'occuper de ma vie sentimentale et je ris de plus belle, expliquant qu'elle bégayait signe que j'avais raison. Tess en rajouta en hurlant qu'elle était toute rouge et on rit toutes les trois. Surtout quand Jay m'expliqua que suite au message, Nate était devenu également rouge et qu'il n'osait plus rien dire.

« - Ah si. Il vient de me menacer de me tuer également, dit-il.

« - On peut les marier Tess, Nate est tout rouge aussi !

Je vais passer sous silence les mots de Caitlyn mais franchement c'était violent. Après nous avoir menacés de toutes sortes de choses, je promis de démentir lorsque je verrais Nate et je pus garder la vie sauve. En revanche, j'ignore comme Jason va s'en sortir de son côté.

Pov de **Shane**

J'ignore comment exactement mais papa réussit à convaincre Zaria de se taire sur cette histoire et lui expliqua que je n'étais pas guéri de ma rupture avec Caroline et que j'étais pour le moment incapable d'agir normalement avec une fille. J'avoue que j'avais moyennement accepté cette explication mais si elle me permettait de passer à côté du scandale, j'étais preneur. A présent, je n'avais plus qu'à rentrer chez nous et parler avec Mitchie. Lui expliquer que je l'aimais, sans lui dire puisque j'en étais incapable et prier pour qu'elle accepte de me donner une dernière chance. Ce qui serait le plus dur. Lui expliquer, c'était simple même si ça allait sûrement la blesser, mais la convaincre d'accepter qu'on reforme un couple, j'en étais moins certain.

La journée passa lentement et j'espérais qu'elle répondrait à mon mail. Heureusement, nous quittions Atlanta ce soir ! Pour ma part, j'étais pressé de retourner à Tulsa, auprès de Mitchie pour la convaincre. Seulement, nous avions encore plusieurs dates. Vingt-trois en comptant celle de ce soir. Quand je pense que seuls trois états séparent la Géorgie de l'Oklahoma où bat mon cœur. Deux minutes avant de monter sur scène, je regardais mes mails puis, le cœur gros, j'allais chanter en espérant qu'elle m'aurait répondu après notre concert.

Durant celui-ci je me donnais à fond voulant oublier la journée désastreuse que j'avais vécue. Mes parents m'en voulaient énormément mais Nate encore plus. Il avait beau m'assurer qu'il s'en moquait puisque Mitchie continuait d'être son amie, je voyais bien dans ses yeux qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas avant que Mitchie l'ait fait. Même Maureen m'en voulait. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'était la seule à ne pas le cacher. J'avais merdé et elle me le faisait très bien sentir. Je la remerciais d'ailleurs. Je savais que j'avais agi comme un imbécile, mais ma famille préférait faire comme si ce genre d'erreur arrivait à tout le monde. Ce qui était exact ou presque. Mes deux frères n'avaient jamais trompé leurs copines. Ou plutôt Jason puisque Nate n'avait jamais vraiment eu de copine si on oubliait Jasmine, une fille de sa classe lorsqu'il avait dix ans.

A la fin du concert, on remercia Atlanta et son accueil assurant à notre public qu'on avait adoré se produire devant lui et qu'on espérait revenir bientôt. On fila ensuite dans le car après une bonne douche, direction Birmingham en Alabama. On prenait l'avion demain pour rejoindre Miami. En car nous en aurions pour plus de dix heures. Prenant mon ordi, je l'allumais et j'allais directement sur ma boite mail.

 **De** :  Grenouillette-Helga(a) 

**A** :  Bozo-o-repos(a) 

Salut. Je viens de lire ton mail. Navrée, j'étais occupée avec mes révisions. (Être lycéen, ce n'est pas drôle au passage.) Enfin bref, comme je l'ai assurée à tes deux frères, je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Je comprends ton geste, j'aurais simplement préféré que tu me quittes avant. Ainsi tu n'aurais pas risqué le scandale, si jamais Zaria (si je me souviens bien) apprend que tu avais une copine. De plus, tu peux être rassuré, je n'en parlerais pas à la presse, ni à personne tant que je ne connaîtrais pas toute l'histoire. Selon tes frères (et oui encore. De vrais pipelettes) ce n'est pas le cas, donc je préfère attendre. Cela étant, par égard pour la belle histoire qu'on a vécu (et parce que franchement vivre sous les projos, ce n'est pas mon truc), je ne dirais rien à la presse. Ils peuvent toujours fouiller mon téléphone. Ton numéro n'est que dans ma mémoire, pas dans mon répertoire. Quant à ton adresse mail, il n'y a que cette adresse. L'autre (celle que j'ai été obligée de créer pour les cours) n'a aucune de vos adresses. Juste celle de Caitlyn et Tess pour être exacte mais bon.

Pour ta demande, je m'excuse mais je ne peux pas y accéder. J'ai promis à ton frère d'attendre ton retour et tes explications, mais non, je ne me considère plus comme ta petite amie. Tu m'as trompée, il faut que tu en assumes les conséquences. J'accepte qu'on soit ami. A ce niveau, je ne peux guère te proposer plus que mon amitié. Par égard pour Nate et Jason que j'adore, bien évidemment. Mais si c'est trop dur pour toi, préviens-moi et je serais l'amie que de Nate, en cours.

J'avoue que toi aussi tu me manques. Vous me manquez tous les trois et j'attends votre retour en comptant les jours. Je te rendrais tes clés et je t'écouterais m'expliquer ton geste et surtout j'aurais quelqu'un à embêter en Bio, parce que franchement, c'est pas drôle. Surtout que Nate a raté l'ouverture d'un poisson. Tu peux lui dire que ça pue autant que l'intérieur d'Helga. C'était une horreur ! ! ! Le prof n'a d'ailleurs pas vraiment apprécié mes commentaires mais bon, quand je m'ennuie, je parle… Et vu que je m'ennuyais beaucoup, j'ai passé l'heure à parler. A son grand désespoir. Cela dit, tu savais que les poissons ont un cerveau blanc ? C'était bizarre comme découverte. Je te passe les détails rassure-toi.

Bon je viens de me relire et je t'ai laissé un sacré pavé alors j'arrête là. Amusez-vous bien durant le reste de votre tournée.

Bisous

PS : N'oubliez pas mon souvenir ! (Je plaisante, bien sûr)

Je fixais l'écran en soupirant. Elle acceptait de m'écouter et peut-être de me pardonner, mais elle refusait qu'on soit toujours ensemble. De toutes mes demandes, c'était celle qui me tenait le plus à cœur. Il fallait que je la fasse changer d'avis… Peut-être que lorsqu'elle saura pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, elle acceptera de me donner une dernière chance ?

« - Hey mec, un problème ?

« - Non, non Nate. Si ce n'est que Mitchie me charge de te dire que tu as raté la dissection d'un poisson et qu'elle a fait rire tout le monde, en faisant un tas de commentaires.

« - J'imagine que monsieur Cardonnel n'a pas dû apprécier… Notre prof de bio, ajouta-t-il lorsque je sourcillais.

J'acquiesçais en relisant les mots qu'elle avait employés et il rit sans raison. Enfin j'imagine que si j'étais dans leurs cours, j'aurais compris son fou rire mais bon. Revenant au mail, je tapais une réponse puis je l'envoyais en espérant obtenir un oui à ce nouveau message.

Je n'eus ma réponse que dans l'avion.

 **De** :  Grenouillette-Helga(a) 

**A** :  Bozo-o-repos(a) 

Tu m'étonnes que Nate a rit. Il sait de quoi je suis capable quand je suis déchaînée en cours. D'ailleurs les révisions commencent demain officiellement. Il va louper le plus drôle mais tant pis pour lui. Il a qu'à lâcher sa guitare et toc. Cela étant, c'est surtout du au fait que je trouve toujours un jeu de mot ou une blague débile à faire. Quand j'ai connue Helga qui était clouée à la planche, je l'ai détachée et j'ai commencé à la faire parler en suppliant mes voisines de devant, (Tess et Caitlyn) de libérer son amie (ou sa cousine je ne sais plus) grenouille. Et pour cette histoire de poisson… Outre le facile « Oh, je me l'écaille » dit avec ma voix de poisson, je l'ai fait parler de sa famille, des coins de l'aquarium qu'il préférait et de sa collection d'affiche de miss fish deux mille qu'il avait caché dans sa boite à trésors. Une superbe créature aux écailles jaunes dorées et aux yeux bleus. Tu vois un peu le truc ?

Bon passons à la raison principale de ce mail maintenant. J'ignore comment je réagirais suite à tes révélations, aussi je ne peux guère te dire si oui ou non, on se remettra ensemble après. Mais en toute honnêteté, je crois qu'il serait plus sage que non. On sera forcé de se séparer à un moment. Que ce soit quand tu repartiras vivre à Los Angeles, ou quand je partirais faire le tour du monde. On ne pourra pas s'emmener et les relations à distances sont compliquées à gérer. Imagine ce que ça donnera quand je serais en Chine ou en Italie, de l'autre côté de la Terre. Enfin ce n'est que mon avis, mais je pense que notre histoire est fichue d'avance. Cela dit, si t'as vraiment envie d'essayer en ayant conscience que pour nous, il n'y aura pas de « Ils se marièrent et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps », alors peut-être que oui. Tout dépendra de ce que tu as à me raconter et de comment je vais prendre ces révélations. Mais attends-toi à ce que je te demande un moment de réflexion.

Bon je te laisse, le prof vient de passer et il n'a pas apprécié que j'envoie un mail au lieu de faire… Des maths. (Non mais comme si j'étais capable de faire autre chose que d'additionner. Ça se saurait tu ne crois pas ?)

Bisous

Je souris à ses mots puis je regardais à quelle heure elle me l'avait envoyé. Ah oui forcément. Neuf heures. Secouant la tête, je lui promis de lui laisser le temps de réflexion qu'elle demanderait, sans la harceler ainsi qu'une lettre de motivations des plus convaincantes. J'étais certain que, contrairement à ce qu'elle venait de dire, notre histoire pouvait se finir comme un conte de fée. Je n'avais qu'à ne plus faire de conneries… Bien que je ne voyais pas ce que je pourrais faire de pire que ça mais bon.

Pov de **Mitchie**

Les trois semaines qui me séparèrent du retour des _Connect3_ et de Shane accessoirement, passèrent très vite. Bien plus vite que je ne le voulais. Je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir le revoir sans l'embrasser, tout en sachant que nous n'étions plus ensemble. Je n'avais plus le droit de me réfugier dans ses bras, quand la vie me faisait peur ou que je sentais mon moral s'effondrer. Il était un peu comme une bouée de secours des fois. Le plus souvent, il était simplement un havre de paix, celui vers qui je me tournais quand j'avais envie de rire ou simplement de tendresse. A présent, je devais compter sans lui.

En attendant, ils revenaient tous les quatre demain et je n'étais pas pressée de le revoir. Même si Nate me manquait cruellement. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par un sms et je l'ouvris avant de rire. « _Salut Helga. Ici Nate. Dis-moi on arrivera vers seize heures donc juste après les cours. Tu pourras nous rejoindre chez nous ? En plus Shane va finir par nous rendre dingue avec Jay. Il passe son temps à penser à toi, c'est infernal. Allez, je file, on doit encore faire des essais pour le son et filer en interview. Bises_ » On pense à l'autre en même temps, c'est trop cool. Souriant, je répondis « _Hello, ici Helga. En logique c'est bon pour demain, je passerais rendre les clés et tout. Mais faudra prendre le courrier vous-même. Je suis passée chez vous aujourd'hui mais bon. Allez bonne chance avec ton interview et la balance de son (comment je fais genre que je m'y connais mdr) bisous._ » Rangeant mon téléphone, je terminais la vaisselle puis je filais dans ma chambre terminer mes révisions. Demain en bio, nous aurions des QCM sur les cours de toutes l'année, j'avais intérêt à bosser sérieusement si je ne voulais pas me planter. Le prof a été clair, si je me plante, il ne me ratera pas… Et j'ai envie qu'il me rate alors…

Je passais la soirée à bosser puis j'allais me coucher aux alentours de minuit complètement crevée. Hum ouais, finalement, demain je n'irais pas en cours à pied. Je prendrais mes rollers, ça me changera !

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je soupirais. Mon réveil m'indiqua que cinq heures venaient à peine de sonner et je me levais décidé à profiter de ce surplus de temps pour me préparer. Je pris une longue douche, mais très longue hein, puis je réfléchis à comment m'habiller. Me souvenant que j'avais décidé de mettre des rollers, j'optais pour une tenue qui allait faire sensation. Une petite jupe noire avec une chemise blanche et un gilet gris. Un peu comme Britney Spears à ses débuts. Sauf que je remplaçais les chaussettes par des collants et les chaussures à boucle, par une paire de converse. Histoire de casser le truc quoi. Je finis ma super tenue en changeant de coiffure. Mes cheveux faisaient à peine huit centimètre mais tant pis. Je les coiffais dans tous les sens, à la Alice Cullen et je laquais le tout avec plein de paillettes. En regardant dans le miroir, je souris puis je descendis avec un album de musique que j'allais écouter quand je serais seule. En chemin je croisais maman qui s'étonna de me voir coiffée, enfin entre guillemet, et me demanda si je comptais aller au lycée ainsi.

« - Ouais, je fais mon coming out de cheveux. J'en ai marre de la perruque et pas d'extension alors je n'ai pas trop le choix. Bon je file réviser un peu, je n'ai pas envie de me planter dans mes QCM.

Elle hocha la tête mais lorsque j'arrivais dans ma chambre, je fis d'abord mon lit, l'inondant de paillettes, puis je m'amusais à danser sans musique. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de travailler.

Le temps que mes parents partent, je lavais mes rollers, puis la salle de bain, avant d'aller mettre Britney Spears. La classe. J'augmentais le volume dès la première chanson et chantais en même temps qu'elle.

« - _Oh baby, baby. Oh baby, baby. Oh baby, baby. How was I supposed to know / That something wasn't right here / Oh baby / I shouldn't have let you go / And now, you're out of sight, yeah / Show me, how you want it to be / Tell me baby / 'Cause I need to know now, oh because_ _._ (Comment j'étais supposée savoir / Que quelque chose n'allait pas / Oh bébé / Je n'aurais pas du te laisser partir / Et maintenant, tu es loin de moi / Montre-moi comment tu veux que ça soit / Dis-moi bébé / Parce que j'ai besoin de le savoir maintenant oh parce que.)

Quand ce fut l'heure de partir, j'éteignis la musique et j'enfilais mes rollers avant de rejoindre le lycée en souriant à tout le monde. La tête des gens le matin, c'est trop drôle !

Quand j'arrivais Tess me fixa étonnée.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ?

« - Sais pas. Me suis levée ce matin ils étaient comme ça !

Perplexe, elle tira sur une mèche pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une perruque et après un « aie » logique, je repris la chanson de ce matin.

« - _My loneliness is killing me (And I) / I must confess, I still believe (Still Believe) / When I'm not with you I lose my mind / Give me a sign / Hit me baby one more time_ , criais-je en chantant. (Ma solitude est en train de me tuer (et je) / Je dois t'avouer, je crois encore (crois encore) / Quand je ne suis pas avec toi, je perds la tête / Fais-moi un signe / Bébé, aime-moi encore une fois.)

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent me fixant comme si j'étais folle, ce qui est probablement le cas et Tess me bâillonna, refusant que j'aille plus loin. Quand Caitlyn arriva nous étions en train de nous battre, moi pour continuer ma super chanson, elle pour m'en empêcher. Elle rit mais prit le parti de notre Diva quand celle-ci lui dit ce que je chantais et à deux contre moi, je perdis en beauté. Je dus promettre de ne plus chanter, pour qu'elles me relâchent et je grimaçais en remettant mes cheveux dans tous les sens.

« - Vous m'avez décoiffées !

Je roulais jusqu'à mon casier où je mis mes converses noires et blanches. Mes préférées. Alors que j'allais retrouver les copines, on sonna et j'attendis les filles en cours. Sur mon passage, j'entendis plusieurs « Hit me baby one more time » qui me firent rire. Visiblement tout le monde avait compris en quoi j'étais déguisée aujourd'hui ! Quand le professeur me vit, il arqua un sourcil mais ne posa aucune question et pour cause. Plus personne ne s'en pose quand on parle de moi !

Pov de **Shane**

On arriva à quinze heures chez nous et chacun alla prendre une douche remettant à plus tard le courrier qui était effectivement trié par destinataire. Quand j'en sortis, je fouillais pour voir si j'avais reçus quelque chose d'important mais rien. Facture de téléphone et autre, ainsi que mes abonnements à un magasine de santé et un autre de cuisine. Elle a du rire en voyant à quoi j'étais abonné, mais ce n'est pas pire que Jason qui a une passion pour les OVNI et qui croit au surnaturel d'où ses abonnements à ce genre de torchons.

« - Rien d'important, demanda Nate.

« - Juste ton mag de musique et celui de bricolage, souris-je.

Il acquiesça en fouillant dans son tas et monta tout dans sa chambre, alors que je notais qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de nettoyer certains trucs. Comme la vaisselle qui avait, comme par magie, été se ranger dans les placards et les traces de bols qui auraient du être là, s'étaient volatilisées. Tout comme les draps de mon lit qui avait été changé. Quand Jason descendit je lui demandais si son lit avait aussi été fait et il rit en décrétant que je sortais, avant, avec une perle.

La perle en question arriva à seize heures trente et j'allais ouvrir en espérant qu'elle n'allait pas me lancer de regards noirs.

« - Hello, dit-elle en m'embrassant rapidement la joue. Je te rends tes clés, je ne reste pas, mon père doit absolument aller faire un dépannage et il faut que je surveille le garage mais je passe demain si vous voulez ?

« - Salut, merci pour ma chambre, l'interrompit Jason.

« - Pas de problème. Je m'ennuyais alors j'ai fouillé pour trouver vos draps et je me suis occupée. Alors t'es d'accord ou pas, me demanda-t-elle.

Je la fixais et notais qu'elle ne semblait pas en colère aussi j'acceptais. Elle me sourit et embrassa ma joue avant de repartir en montant dans une voiture.

* * *

Et voilà, pour ce soir, c'est tout. La suite de cette scène, bientôt, promis. J'espère que ça vous a plus, même si j'en doute.

Miss Tagada (L)


	10. Chapitre 09

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à **jessy** (Hello miss. Ah ah une sorcière ? Vraiment ? J'adore :p J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira =) Bisouilles), **Miss Morgane** , **dermis** (Hello. En fait si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je posterais un chapitre par jour parce que j'ai énormément de fictions en attentes mais ma correctrice ayant une vie en dehors de son ordi ne peut pas y passer tout son temps donc… J'essaie d'en poster un par semaine et généralement j'y arrive. :p Bises), **Marina** (Hello miss. Wow je suis passée d'une sorcière au Diable en personne trop fort ! J'évolue vite dis donc mdrr Euh promis tu sauras dans ce chapitre s'ils se remettent ensemble ou non… Priions juste pour que ça te convienne :p Ouais Shane a clairement abusé de coucher avec une autre parce qu'il était chamboulé par le Je t'aime de Mitchie… Et en fait je ne lui trouve aucune excuse et ça craint pour lui :( Ah et selon toi son côté calme cache quoi ? Je suis curieuse :p Bisouilles) et **AngeleJ** pour vos reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Pov de **Mitchie**

 **Lorsque** papa me déposa au garage, je filais directement dans le magasin et je pris place derrière le comptoir en ouvrant la boutique… Ainsi que mon cahier de bio. Le prof m'avait raté puisque j'avais tout déchiré en biologie ! Sans vouloir me vanter !

Durant une heure, je fus seule, hormis deux trois clients, puis papa revint me libérant, pour ainsi dire. Je sortis du magasin et réfléchis. Avais-je vraiment envie de rentrer ? Secouant la tête, j'envoyais un message à maman la prévenant que j'allais chez des amis puis je demandais à Nate s'il avait le courage de venir me chercher. J'avais la flemme de prendre le bus. Il accepta et douze minutes plus tard, il était devant moi. Tout en montant je l'embrassais, réellement ravie de le revoir et lui promis un câlin lorsqu'on serait arrivé chez lui.

« - Pas peur d'affronter la version de Shane ?

« - Si, avouais-je, mais tu m'as fait promettre de l'écouter alors autant le faire maintenant. Après je serais débarrassée de cette corvée.

« - Ecoute, je sais que je n'ai pas à intervenir mais ne sois pas trop dure d'accord ? Il a pas mal morflé ce mois-ci !

« - Ah bon ?

« - Ouais, il culpabilise à mort et Maureen n'a rien fait pour diminuer ça. Au contraire, elle a appuyé dessus … Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien !

« - Tu parles, c'est la solidarité féminine, ris-je. Enfin tu la remercieras pour moi, c'est gentil ! Oh et je dois m'excuser et t'avouer que c'était de l'intox.

« - Quoi donc ?

« - Quand j'ai dit que Caitlyn avait le béguin pour toi. J'ignore si c'est vrai mais elle m'a promis de me tuer si je ne démentais pas mes paroles donc… Je démens !

Il rit et on se gara quelques secondes après. Il me promit d'assurer que j'avais bien fait mon boulot, et on entra dans la maison. J'enlevais tranquillement mes converses quand je sentis trois regards sur moi. Je relevais la tête leur demandant ce qu'ils avaient.

« - Je n'avais pas remarqué, sourit Jason, mais ça te va bien les cheveux court !

« - Merci. J'en avais marre de ma perruque. Enfin ça date de ce matin. C'était pour casser le côté Britney Spears et pour passer pour une folle auprès de mes camarades.

Ils rirent et il me proposa de boire quelque chose. Je refusais me tournant vers Shane.

« - Alors, il paraît que tu me dois des explications ?

« - Euh ouais, on… On va monter en haut !

« - OK. A plus les garçons. Au fait, j'ai du effacer vos messages, y avait plus de place sur votre répondeur mais j'ai tout noté sur le calepin qu'il y a juste à côté afin que vous ne perdiez rien !

Nate me remercia tout en allant voir alors que je suivais Shane, inquiète de savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire. Sans un mot, on rejoignit sa chambre et je m'assis à son bureau. Il sembla blessé de cette distance mais tant pis. J'avais déjà réellement envie de l'embrasser depuis que je l'avais vu tout à l'heure, il ne fallait pas que je tente le diable non plus. Durant quelques secondes aucun de nous ne parla et je souris en entendant Nate se demander s'ils allaient devoir nous séparer ou me donner des mouchoirs.

« - C'est si moche, demandais-je.

« - Non, mais tu risques de vouloir me tuer… Ce qui explique que j'aurais préféré qu'on boive un truc avant, mais bon.

Je souris m'excusant du fait que je n'avais pas soif et il soupira. Prenant une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage, il m'expliqua que la fameuse Zaria était en fait une fan qui les avait suivie. Que mon _Je t'aime_ l'avait perturbé parce qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre de déclaration. Que lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé, il avait commencé par la repousser, mais qu'il avait fini par céder quand elle avait commencé à embrasser son cou. Que durant tout le temps, il n'avait cessé de penser à moi et imaginé que c'était moi. Que le lendemain, il avait été incapable de se regarder dans le miroir. Qu'il s'en voulait à mort de me faire souffrir et je notais à ce moment-là que je pleurais.

« - Ecoute, ce n'est pas grave, dis-je en essuyant mes yeux. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'aurais préféré que tu me quittes avant, ça t'aurait épargné toute cette culpabilité. Moi je comprends rassure-toi ! Et je n'alerterais pas la presse.

« - Tu ne comprends pas, s'exclama-t-il en se levant. Durant cette foutue nuit, je croyais vraiment que c'était toi… Le matin où on est parti en tournée, soupira-t-il en s'accroupissant à mes pieds, j'avais réellement envie de toi ! Je… Tu n'es pas n'importe qui pour moi, seulement je suis incapable de dire ce que je ressens… J'ai naïvement pensé à te le montrer mais tu m'as repoussé parce que tu n'étais pas prête et ça m'a hanté de longues nuits. Je me demandais ce que tu pensais de mon insistance si tu m'en voulais et… Et tu m'as dit ce je…

Il n'alla pas plus loin et je fronçais les sourcils. OK, il a vraiment une malformation qui l'empêche de dire je t'aime ou quoi ? Afin qu'il poursuivre, je terminais ma déclaration et il acquiesça.

« - J'ai raccroché aussitôt parce que je savais que je serais incapable de te le rendre même si je le pensais. Je le pense toujours mais… J'étais à l'ouest après ça. Zaria est montée, son oncle était le patron de l'hôtel elle n'a pas eu de mal à avoir le numéro de ma chambre et… Tu sais la suite, soufflais-je.

« - Attends, tu es en train de me dire que si tu as couchée avec elle, c'est parce que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais après avoir refusé de faire l'amour avec toi, parce que je ne suis pas prête ?

« - Non, non, pas du tout. J'essaie juste de t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai agi comme un imbécile. A aucun moment je ne voulais te tromper, mais cette déclaration m'a chamboulé parce que je ne m'y attendais pas et quand elle m'a sauté dessus, je n'ai pas vraiment réagi. Elle te ressemblait beaucoup… Et je n'étais pas super réveillé… Je ne cherche pas à minimiser les faits crois-moi c'est juste que… Je pensais à toi, je voulais te le dire mais j'en suis incapable depuis toujours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge !

« - Tu ne m'aimais peut-être pas assez tout simplement, proposais-je.

Pov de **Shane**

Durant toutes mes explications, elle resta calme, sans me couper la parole mais je notais qu'elle se mit à pleurer et je sentis mon cœur se serrer. J'étais vraiment un imbécile de lui faire mal, mais je lui avais promis de lui expliquer.

Pendant de longues minutes on démêla cette histoire et lorsqu'elle me dit que je n'étais pas assez amoureux d'elle, je sentis quelque chose en moi éclater. Elle avait tort, j'étais dingue d'elle. Je me l'étais prouvé en passant le second mois de notre tournée à chercher comment m'excuser, me faire pardonner de cette lamentable erreur. Non c'était certain, j'étais amoureux d'elle.

« - Tu as tord, je t'aime, je le sais et je…

Malgré moi je me tus, tout en réfléchissant. Avais-je réellement été capable de lui dire que je l'aimais ? Alors que j'en étais incapable depuis plusieurs semaines ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Me tournant doucement vers elle, je notais que ses yeux semblaient me supplier de lui expliquer.

« - Je… Je…

« - Viens-tu réellement de me dire que tu m'aimes, demanda-t-elle choquée. Alors que tu n'as pas réussi le jour de ton départ ? Alors que tu m'expliquais que tu n'y arrivais jamais ? Après m'avoir raconté que tu m'as trompée avec une de tes fans ?

Oui. Effectivement je le lui avais dit, je t'aime _après_ tout ça. Est-ce que c'était explicable j'en étais moins certain. J'ignorais même comment l'expliquer. Etait-ce parce que je sentais que je la perdais ou simplement parce que j'étais accro à elle et que je ne voulais pas qu'elle me quitte ? Je voulus y réfléchir plus longtemps seulement elle soupira :

« - J'ai besoin de temps Shane. Pour y réfléchir voir pour te donner une seconde chance, je sais plus. Je pensais que cette Zaria était plus qu'une aventure d'un soir pour toi mais là… J'ai l'impression que tu as couché avec elle parce que je t'ai dit non et je n'aime pas ça ! Maintenant je vais rentrer chez moi. J'ai encore des chapitres à réviser, souffla-t-elle.

Comme je ne répondis rien, elle quitta ma chambre et je l'entendis descendre puis dire au revoir à mes frères. A ce moment-là seulement, je compris qu'elle partait et je dévalais les escaliers en l'appelant.

« - Attends, soufflais-je. Laisse-moi te prouver que je la mérite !

« - Pardon ?

« - Tu m'as dit que tu allais réfléchir pour voir si tu allais me donner une dernière chance, non ? Alors laisse-moi te prouver que je la mérite, dis-je quand elle acquiesça.

« - C'est impossible, souffla-t-elle.

« - Laisse-moi te prouver le contraire. Je sais que je suis capable de te prouver que je tiens vraiment à toi. Que toute cette sale histoire ne vaut pas qu'on s'arrête dessus. C'était une grave erreur j'en ai conscience mais je t'aime comme un dingue !

Plongeant dans ses yeux j'oubliais le reste, voulant la convaincre de me laisser une chance de lui prouver qu'elle était importante pour moi. Elle me regarda quelques secondes ou peut-être était-ce des heures puis elle acquiesça doucement. Plus que ravi je la pris contre moi la remerciant à l'oreille avant de lui assurer qu'elle ne le regretterait pas. Je la sentis se tendre et je m'éloignais perplexe. S'accroupissant, elle termina de lacer ses converses et reprit son sac avant de partir.

Pov de **Nate**

Quand la porte se referma sur Mitchie, j'échangeais un regard avec Jason. Non visiblement je n'avais pas rêvé, Shane venait réellement de dire je t'aime à une fille. Entre nous, il était temps mais bon. Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme dit l'adage. Il se reprit et commença à monter seulement on n'avait pas l'intention de le rater et on le suivit pour connaître la suite de l'histoire. La réaction de Mitchie, comment elle prenait les choses et surtout s'il était sûr de vouloir réessayer. A sa place, j'en aurais été incapable. Il l'a énormément fait souffrir même si elle ne le montre pas. Assis sur son bureau, j'envoyais un message à Caitlyn alors que Jay commençait l'interrogatoire. « _Hey miss. Dis-moi Mitchie n'a pas pleuré ni été triste ce mois-ci ? La question va te paraître bizarre mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer._ » Tout en l'envoyant, je me joignis à _l'inspecteur Jason_ et on écouta Shane nous résumer, toute leur conversation. Je fus cependant coupé par un message et je l'ouvris. « _J'imagine que tu fais référence à ce qu'elle a appris au milieu de votre tournée et dont j'ignore tout ? Non, elle n'a pas pleuré, ni été triste, ni déprimée. Elle est restée la même je dirais. Pourquoi elle aurait du pleurer ?_ » Bonne question Cait, bonne question.

« - Incroyable, soufflais-je.

« - Quoi ?

« - C'est Caitlyn, elle vient de m'affirmer que Mitchie n'a ni pleuré, ni été déprimée après avoir appris pour Zaria.

« - Bizarre, en effet, soupira Jason. Soit Mitchie ne t'aime pas et joue très bien la fille amoureuse, soit… Soit elle vient d'une autre planète. Ce qui expliquerait sa drôle de fascination pour les grenouilles.

J'explosais de rire à la fin de sa phrase. Sa drôle de fascination pour les grenouilles ne venait pas de là mais de mon premier cours de bio où nous en avions disséqué une et où elle avait fait un tas de remarques. J'avais même réussi à lire l'oraison qu'elle avait écris pour Helga. C'était très émouvant. Même si la grenouille ne l'a jamais entendu. Secouant la tête, je fixais mes frères, m'excusant pour ce moment d'égarement et on reprit nos hypothèses concernant Mitchie et son manque de réaction face à la nouvelle. Voulant connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, je me promis d'interroger ma meilleure amie dès demain.

Seulement lorsque j'arrivais, les cours étaient sur le point de commencer et je me faufilais en classe deux secondes avant que ça ne sonne. Comme à son habitude, Mitchie me salua, aujourd'hui en italien je crois et je répondis d'un hochement de tête, me demandant si elle préparait ses saluts le matin ou s'ils étaient improvisés ? Comme nous devions travailler en équipe pour revoir les différents systèmes chez l'être humain, je me penchais vers elle et chuchotais :

« - Dis moi, je peux te poser une question sans que tu te vexes ?

« - Bien sûr, aucun problème.

« - Est-ce que tu aimes Shane ?

Lâchant son stylo, elle releva la tête vivement et me fixa perplexe durant une très très longue seconde puis s'exclama :

« - Bien sûr que je l'aime ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me poser cette question ? Lui, toi, Cait, ça suffit maintenant ! Il faut que je vous le dise en quelle langue ? Je suis dingue de lui OK ?

« - OK, murmurais-je alors que tout le monde nous fixait. Dis donc j'espère que je ne te vexerais jamais parce que si _ça_ , dis-je en faisant référence à son coup d'éclat, c'est une réponse calme, le jour où t'es vexée j'apporte mes boules quies.

« - Navrée, soupira-t-elle. C'est juste qu'on n'arrête pas de me poser la question et j'en ai marre. Oui, j'aime ton frère et je pense tout le temps à lui. Oui il me manque et je donnerais dix ans de ma vie pour oublier ce qu'il m'a dit hier. Mais non je ne peux pas me remettre avec ! En théorie, je lui ai déjà pardonné cette histoire. Ce n'était pas important. Mais je sais que notre histoire se terminera mal alors non je ne me remettrais pas avec lui, c'est certain !

« - Pourquoi, puisque tu l'aimes ?

« - Parce qu'il souffrira au final. Moi ça m'importe peu. J'ai appris à me détacher de tout ce qui est triste et douloureux. Je ne m'arrêterais pas de courir parce que je me tords la cheville, j'oublierais juste la douleur. C'est ce que j'ai fait pour cette histoire. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Déjà avec Caroline il a eu mal, je n'en rajouterais pas !

« - Tu ne crois pas que c'est à lui de choisir ? Si tu te moques de ce que tu vas ressentir et que tu l'aimes toujours, le mieux ne serait-il pas de lui dire « Ecoute je te préviens à l'avance, si on se remet ensemble tu vas en souffrir, mais c'est à toi de choisir puisque moi je ne souffrirais pas quelque soit ta décision » ?

« - Tu as peut-être raison, souffla-t-elle. Je vais y réfléchir… Mais oui ce n'est pas idiot. Je vais lui expliquer et il choisira en fonction de… Mais hors de question que tu lui en touches un mot. Cette conversation ne quittera pas cette table, déclara-t-elle. J'ai ta promesse.

« - Promis, je vais taire cette conversation à ma famille et à toute personne qui pourrait leur dire ! Mais tu y réfléchis !

Elle acquiesça et je me félicitais d'avoir réussi à la convaincre. Bon je n'avais toujours pas compris comment fonctionnait le cerveau féminin, puisque j'ignorais encore pourquoi les filles parlaient sans cesse mais je commençais à cerner ma meilleure amie. Aussi à la fin du cours, je lui fis la bise lui proposant d'aller fêter ça à la brasserie où on allait souvent. Elle acquiesça et j'attendis la pause avec impatience. J'avais certes promis à Mitchie de ne pas dire que Shane allait avoir le choix, pour autant je n'avais pas promis d'aider mon frère à la convaincre. Je profitais donc du cours de Civilisation pour lui envoyer un message, lui demandant de ne pas répondre avant dix heures.

Quand le cours se termina je retrouvais mes amis et on parla tous ensemble. J'étais ravi de revoir tout le monde et j'assurais même à Caitlyn que Mitchie avait démentie ses affirmations qui dataient déjà d'un mois. Ce qui nous fit rire tous les quatre.

Pov de **Shane**

Lorsque je reçus le message de Nate, je souris. Dès qu'il rentrerait à la maison, je devrais le remercier. Il m'aidait pas mal sur ce coup. Visiblement, il tenait beaucoup à l'amitié de Mitchie et ça me fit sourire. Il n'avait pas été attaché à une personne ainsi depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'on avait été trahis par une personne qu'on pensait être notre ami à LA.

Je passais la journée à attendre puis quand ce fut l'heure qu'ils quittent le lycée, j'allais au devant de ma future copine. Elle fut plus qu'étonnée de me voir, si j'en crois le temps d'arrêt qu'elle eut. Je souris en la voyant se tourner vers mon frère.

« - Je t'assure que je n'ai rien dit de ce que tu penses ! J'ignore ce qu'il fiche ici, même si j'ai une idée de sa présence…

« - Tu sais, l'espèce en voie de disparition, si t'en veux pas, je prends ta place, proposa la blonde.

« - Dans tes rêves Geneviève, grogna-t-elle avant de me regarder. Que fais-tu ici ?

« - A ton avis ? Nate m'a envoyé un message m'assurant que vous n'aviez plus de devoirs donc je t'embarque pour une virée. Je te ramène chez tes parents pour vingt heures ce soir, promis-je. Partante ?

Je la vis réfléchir et souris en notant que ses yeux semblaient dire oui. Elle finit par soupirer et salua tout le monde avant de monter quand j'ouvris ma portière. Bon visiblement, elle est de bonne humeur. Prenant place devant le volant, je lui demandais si sa journée avait été agréable et je ris quand elle m'assura qu'elle ressemblait à tous les jours où elle allait en cours.

« - Je fais plein de blague en bio, je dors en math, j'essaie de suivre en sport et je cartonne en anglais. Après je mange et je digère en civilisation avant de dessiner en espagnol. Et toi ?

« - Pas aussi riche en divertissement mais bon. Comme Nate a écris pas mal de chanson, on les mets en musique avec Jason tout en nettoyant la maison, enfin en faisant les carreaux et les poussières.

« - OK. Tu m'emmènes chez moi ?

« - Histoire de poser ton sac et si jamais tu veux te changer ou autre !

Elle acquiesça et me prévint qu'elle n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. Hochant la tête, je fermais la portière et j'envoyais un message à Jason le prévenant que je ne mangerais pas avec eux ce soir, j'avais une autre idée. Mais pour ça, il allait me falloir casquette et lunettes. Heureusement les deux étaient dans ma boite à gant. J'allongeais le bras pour les prendre seulement Mitchie choisit ce moment pour revenir et me demanda si je faisais de l'exercice. Riant, je pris ce que je cherchais notant que j'allais devoir faire le tri là-dedans puis elle reprit place. Je souris en notant qu'elle avait également changé de chaussure puisque ses bottes avaient cédé la place à des converses noire et blanche, comme les miennes. Remettant le moteur en marche, je pris la direction d'un magasin où on allait avec ma famille pour faire les courses et elle rit en déclarant qu'il y avait plus près. Ah bon ? On a cherché le plus près pourtant avec mes frères. Tout en me suivant dans le magasin, elle me proposa de me montrer l'autre et j'hochais distraitement la tête. Pour le moment, je me moquais de savoir s'il y avait ou non plus près. Tout ce qui m'importait était ce que j'avais en tête. Premièrement faire deux trois courses sinon c'était fichu. Lentement de peur qu'elle me repousse, je pris sa main guettant d'un œil sa réaction. Elle sourit simplement et je raffermis ma prise sur ses doigts. Je n'avais plus qu'une main pour prendre mes achats mais tant pis. Cependant, alors que je prenais une bouteille de soda, elle me lâcha et partit rapidement en m'assurant qu'elle revenait. Quelques secondes plus tard, en effet, elle revint avec un panier. Je déposais mes articles puis le portais. Dès qu'on reprit notre balade entre les rayons, elle reprit ma main et je souris en la sentant entrelacer nos doigts. Seul problème, à présent je ne pouvais plus prendre les articles du rayon.

« - Dis-moi tu accepterais de prendre deux pommes, s'il te plait ?

« - Bien sûr. Une préférence ? Verte ? Jaune ? Rouge ? Jaune et rouge ?

« - Comme tu veux, assurais-je sans la lâcher.

Je crus qu'elle allait être embêtée pour mettre les fruits dans un sac mais elle réussit à se débrouiller seule tout en s'aidant de son autre main sans me lâcher.

« - T'es pleine de ressources dis donc, commentais-je en admirant sa technique.

« - T'as vu, c'est tout un art, rit-elle avant de retrouver son sérieux. C'est de la faute à ma cousine. Y a deux ans, elle me lâchait jamais la main même quand on faisait les courses. J'ai dû trouver un moyen de remplir les sacs !

« - Elle ne le fait plus maintenant ?

« - Nos parents sont brouillés. Mon oncle ne veut plus que je vienne la voir donc… Ensuite ? Au fait tu prépares quoi ?

« - Direction la caisse, dis-je en l'emmenant éludant la seconde question.

Elle rit et déposa les deux fruits dans le panier m'obligeant à m'arrêter. Face à elle, je dus me retenir de l'embrasser quand elle se mit à rire.

« - On dirait un panier pique-nique !

« - Et dire que t'es en terminale, soupirais-je. Je pensais que t'avais compris quand j'ai pris des sandwichs.

Elle fit mine d'être vexée et me donna un léger coup à l'épaule avant de lâcher ma main, ce qui me fit rire. Je la rattrapais et passais mon bras sur son épaule l'attirant contre moi pour souffler à son oreille :

« - Je m'excuse ma petite chérie. Dis tu me pardonnes ?

« - J'ai pas encore décidé si j'allais te donner une autre chance, me rappela-t-elle.

« - Mais j'ai promis de te convaincre d'accepter de me la donner donc tu restes ma petite chérie. Alors…

Je laissais exprès ma phrase en suspens et lui proposais de passer en caisse. Elle sourit et revint vers moi avant de reprendre ma main. Sauf que cette fois-ci ce fut moi qui entrelaçai nos doigts. Durant le temps qu'on faisait la queue elle se colla à moi, me demandant ce que j'avais prévu mais je restais muet, lui promettant qu'elle saurait tout… Avant vingt heures ce soir ! Elle grimaça et pour seule réponse je souris avant de la lâcher pour déposer mes articles sur le tapis. Comme elle s'ennuyait, elle prit le panier et alla le ranger avec les autres à l'entrée du magasin. Je ris en la voyant en prendre plusieurs au passage pour aller tout remettre en place et elle me rejoignit deux minutes après que j'eus terminé de payer, alors qu'une personne qui travaillait dans le magasin la remerciait.

« - Y a que toi pour faire un truc pareil, souris-je en l'attirant contre moi.

Elle se laissa faire et entoura ma taille alors que mon bras était sur ses épaules. Ainsi nous ressemblions à un vrai couple et je me retins de le lui faire remarquer, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'éloigne.

Je roulais jusqu'au lac de Tulsa. Je m'étais renseigné et il était superbe, de plus des balades en barque étaient possible. J'ignorais cependant si elle aimerait l'idée. Je verrais bien. Tout en me garant, j'observais son visage, il était rayonnant. Elle se détacha et sortit de la voiture rapidement, avant de regarder autour d'elle, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as prévu ?

« - Rien de précis, souris-je. J'ai juste entendu dire que le lac était beau, qu'on pouvait se balader parce que le parc autour est superbe également. En plus on peut louer des barques et plein d'autres trucs un peu plus loin. Après à toi de voir. Si je me souviens bien, tu aimes faire du roller, puisque t'en avais hier…

« - En effet, j'adore rouler mais… Un tour en barque j'adorerais. Ou alors aller me balader. Faire le tour et tout, ça pourrait être cool ! Et qui sait, je rencontrerais peut-être de la famille d'Helga !

Je ris lorsqu'elle reparla de sa grenouille et tout en la rejoignant je lui demandais pourquoi elle en parlait souvent, mais elle haussa les épaules. Selon elle, c'était juste une blague à la base mais elle revenait tellement souvent dans la conversation depuis qu'elle nous connaissait qu'à présent, c'était comme une personne réelle. Cette idée me fit sourire et lui rappelant que c'était un animal, je lui demandais si elle la promenait en laisse ou non. Elle rit joyeusement à ce moment-là et je repris sa main doucement.

Pov de **Mitchie**

Lorsqu'on fut sur le lac, je soupirais de bien-être. J'avais toujours voulu venir faire de la barque ici mais je n'avais jamais osé. A présent, j'étais au milieu du lac et je regardais tout autour de moi profitant du panorama.

« - On va finir à l'eau si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger, me prévint Shane en riant.

« - M'en fiche, je sais nager. Mais regarde comment c'est trop beau. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis au milieu du lac… Merci, dis-je en essayant de contenir ma joie. C'est franchement superbe ! Et hyper agréable pour oublier les révisions !

« - Tant mieux c'est le but, soupira-t-il… Dis-moi je sais que je t'ai dit que j'étais prêt à attendre mais tu crois que tu pourras me pardonner ?

« - En fait, je… Je t'ai déjà pardonné entre guillemet. Comme je l'ai dit à tes frères, ce n'est pas très grave, il y a pire dans le monde et puis… Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais violé ou battue… Là je ne te pardonnerais pas mais le fait que tu aies eu cette petite aventure… Et vu comme tu parles d'elle et tout, j'ai déjà oublié. Enfin presque ! Mais te donner une seconde chance, je ne sais pas. J'en ai envie c'est sûr mais…

« - Mais rien, si tu as envie de me la donner, donne-là moi, je te promets que je ne te décevrais plus.

« - D'une tu ne m'as pas déçu donc, me décevoir une seconde fois est exclu, de deux… Il y a un tas de facteurs à prendre en compte. Imagine que durant votre prochaine tournée, tu récidive ? Ou que ce soit moi qui craque ? Sans parler d'autre facteurs plus personnels, que je ne peux pas évoquer ici, ni maintenant ! Comment réagirais-tu si c'était moi qui t'avais trompée ?

« - Je l'ignore, souffla-t-il, mais je sais une chose, c'est que je t'aime et que j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Tu me manques Mitchie, vraiment je veux dire ! ça fait un mois que je cherche comment te prouver à quel point je tiens à toi et même encore maintenant je ne trouve toujours pas, mais je te promets que ce ne sont pas des mots en l'air !

Je pouvais lire dans son regard qu'il était sincère et j'avais envie de lui donner une seconde chance mais qu'en serait-il de la suite ? S'il recommençait à faire une erreur, me demanderait-il une troisième puis une quatrième chance ? Les lui donnerais-je ? Serais-je assez folle pour pardonner tous ses écarts de conduite ? J'en étais certaine et lui aussi me manquait mais une part de moi me rappelait que nous allions souffrir. Mais Nate avait raison. Seul Shane souffrait de cette situation, moi je me concentrais depuis toujours sur les bons moments, préférant oublier les mauvais. Seulement je refusais de lui dire maintenant. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il avait prévu. Je changeais de sujet et je notais l'étincelle d'espoir dans son regard faiblir légèrement.

Finalement on rendit la barque au bout d'une heure et on passa l'heure et demi suivante à marcher sur la berge en riant, comme si on apprenait à se connaître. A dix-huit heures trente, il m'emmena jusqu'à sa voiture et je notais à ce moment-là que nous nous tenions la main depuis presque deux heures et que j'aimais la chaleur qu'elle provoquait. Tout en fredonnant, il prit ce qu'il avait acheté plus tôt et nous commençâmes à chercher un coin agréable loin de la foule. On finit par s'installer sous un gros chêne, pas trop près de l'eau, si bien qu'on entendait son clapotis en bruit de fond. Installant tout, on prit place sur l'herbe quand il s'excusa de ne pas avoir pris de couverture.

« - Aucun problème, ce n'est pas vraiment un pique-nique de toute façon, il manque l'invasion de fourmis, la menace de pluie et j'en passe, souris-je.

« - Tout juste mais si on pouvait éviter tout ça, ça serait cool, tu ne crois pas ?

J'hochais la tête, complètement convaincue. Je faisais peu de pique-nique depuis le jour où j'avais failli manger les fourmis qui avait investi mon morceau de pain. Riant je lui expliquais que lorsque je m'en étais aperçue, j'avais enlevé les fourmis et émietté mon pain afin qu'elles se régalent avant de jeter le reste dans la poubelle. Ce jour-là, je m'étais contentée de pommes et d'une glace que papa m'avait acheté pour me consoler. A la fin de mon récit, il se moqua de moi en riant. Selon lui, j'étais vraiment spéciale puisqu'à ma place, il aurait juste jeté le morceau de pain. Ben pas moi et toc.

Quand on eut terminé de manger, on rangea tout puis il me proposa d'aller marcher mais je refusais en m'allongeant sur l'herbe. Je n'avais plus envie de bouger, j'étais trop bien. Sentant son bras près du mien, je tournais la tête pour le voir installé à côté de moi, face au ciel, même s'il me regardait. Retenant un sourire, je lui demandais ce qu'il avait mais il haussa les épaules. Selon lui rien, il était simplement bien. Cool moi aussi ! On a un point commun !

A vingt heures moins le quart cependant, il me rappela que je devais rentrer et je grimaçais. J'étais trop bien installée pour bouger, ce qui l'empêchait de se lever puisque j'avais mis ma tête sur son torse.

« - Non, je reste là, décrétais-je.

« - M'oblige pas à te porter Mitchie, j'en serais capable !

« - Et alors ? Moi aussi je pourrais te porter, pour autant, je t'oblige pas à bouger. Je t'interdis même de le faire, sinon je perds mon oreiller !

« - Allez, rit-il, lève-toi, je t'ai promis de te ramener !

Je grognais et me décalais afin qu'il se relève. Seulement, je me rallongeais aussi sec sur l'herbe en souriant. Non non, je ne le provoque pas du tout ! Il dut le comprendre puisqu'il me tendit la main et je m'amusais à la prendre sans pour autant chercher à l'aider à me relever. Au contraire, je tirais d'un coup. Je n'eus cependant pas assez de force pour le faire se rallonger et il rit en décrétant que j'allais devoir faire de la muscu si je voulais le faire tomber. Vous voulez mon avis ? Il a probablement raison ! Souriant, il me tira à son tour vers lui et je finis accroupie.

« - Visiblement, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir besoin de faire de la muscu mon pote, me moquais-je.

Il me fixa choqué, malgré son sourire et s'aidant de son autre main, il me porta d'un coup me posant sur son épaule. J'éclatais de rire tout en le priant de me reposer. Il commença par refuser d'abord mais lorsque j'hurlais au kidnapping, il demanda l'armistice avant de me remettre sur mes pieds. Ravie, je regardais autour de moi en soufflant et on rejoignit sa voiture. Une fois sur le parking, je souris doucement et j'ouvris la portière pour poser mon sac simplement avant de repartir aussitôt, slalomant entre les véhicules pour ne pas qu'il m'attrape. Il rit et me fit face, même si nous étions séparés par une buick.

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il, allez tu rentres !

« - Non, je rentre pas. _I'm staying here_! Je reste ici, traduisis-je.

Il rit mais tenta de m'approcher par ma droite. Aussitôt j'allais à ma gauche si bien que nous étions toujours séparés, ce qui nous fit rire. Sans crier gare cependant, il se mit à courir et j'essayais de fuir. Seulement, il était plus sportif que moi et me rattrapa trois voitures plus loin. Me portant comme une mariée, le plumage en moins, il me ramena jusqu'à sa voiture et je montais sagement. Il fit le tour d'un pas rapide puis prit le volant. Me traitant de folle, compliment que j'adorais au passage, il prit la direction de chez moi. Lorsque nous fûmes au feu rouge, je posais ma main sur la sienne sur le levier de vitesse et il me regarda en souriant doucement. Quelques secondes plus tard, nos mains étaient scellées. Le reste du trajet fut réellement calme et on arriva trop vite devant chez moi. La cuisine étant éteinte, j'en conclus que mes parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Je sortis exprès sans parler et il me suivit voulant comprendre. Ce qui était le but de ma manœuvre. Qu'il sorte de sa voiture. Je m'assis contre la façade et l'invitais à faire de même. Il s'étonna mais obéit sagement, ce qui me fit sourire.

« - Tu te souviens tout à l'heure, tu m'as demandé de te donner une nouvelle chance, demandais-je.

« - Oui, j'attends même toujours ta réponse.

Je souris à son sourire. Il savait qu'il allait avoir sa réponse maintenant, nous le savions tous les deux mais seule moi la connaissais, pour le moment. J'y avais longuement réfléchi durant notre sieste sous l'arbre. J'avais repensé à ses mots, les passants en boucle dans ma tête afin de savoir.

« - Ecoute avec Nate on en a parlé tout à l'heure et il m'a dit quelque chose qui est vrai. Je sais que je ne souffrirais pas. Quoi qu'il se passe entre nous. Alors c'est à toi de choisir. Mais avant de dire oui ou non, le coupais-je, il faut que tu saches un truc et que tu prennes ta décision en fonction de cet élément. C'est que pour nous, il n'y aura pas de _happy end_ et tu vas en souffrir. On ne finira pas ensemble comme dans les contes de fée de mon enfance, c'est un fait que l'on ne pourra pas changer.

« - Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est à cause de ta maladie ? Enfin ton anomalie pulmonaire ?

« - Exactement. Je n'en guérirais peut-être pas et je risque de mourir d'un jour à l'autre, on n'y peut rien. C'est pour ça que j'hésite à te donner une chance. Parce que je sais qu'on ne finira pas notre vie ensemble. Que je mourrais longtemps avant toi. Très longtemps !

« - Notre histoire peut bien se finir et tu le sais. Tu peux avoir une greffe demain !

« - Shane, soufflais-je. Une histoire qui se finit bien est une histoire qui n'est pas terminée. Il y en a toujours un qui meurt avant l'autre, qui souffre plus que l'autre, c'est un fait. Dans la nôtre, je mourrais avant et tu souffriras, il faut que tu le saches. Les médecins m'ont dit que je ne vivrais peut-être même pas jusqu'à vingt-cinq ans. Trente, si je passe ces prochaines années dans un lit d'hôpital. J'ai choisie de vivre le plus de choses possibles, le temps que je le peux. C'est pour ça que l'année prochaine, je n'irais dans aucune université. Je ferais le tour du monde, le temps que j'en suis capable ! Mais si vraiment, tu penses que sortir, à nouveau, avec moi peut te rendre heureux, pour le moment, alors d'accord. Si tu préfères qu'on reste amis pour éviter que tu souffres, je serais également de ton avis. C'est à toi de choisir ! Maintenant que tu as toutes les cartes en main à toi de voir ce que tu veux !

« - C'est toi que je veux, sans hésiter, souffla-t-il en me regardant. Qu'importe que ce soit pour un ou dix ans. Ma place est avec toi. Pour le moment, en tout cas, je le vois comme ça, chuchota-t-il. Je sais que d'ici tes vingt ans, tu auras eu une greffe. Je le sens. Notre histoire durera encore dans dix ans, peut-être même qu'on se mariera et qu'on fera notre vie ensemble. Une chose est sûre, je refuse de m'éloigner parce que tu ne guériras _peut-être_ pas, ou parce qu'il faudra _peut-être_ que tu ailles à l'hôpital pour rester en vie plus longtemps. Avec des peut-être on referait le monde Mitchie et je ne veux pas de peut-être dans ma vie. Que des sûrs. Et je suis _sûr_ que je veux être avec toi. Tout comme je suis _sûr_ que tu guériras. J'en suis aussi _sûr_ que je t'aime et que j'ai, là tout de suite, très envie de t'embrasser, murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Durant tout son discours, il s'était rapproché de moi et seul un millimètre séparait mes lèvres des siennes. Ce qu'il m'avait dit était tellement beau que je décidais de combler cette micro distance et je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres, avant de me rendre mon baiser. Aussitôt que je me rendis compte de ce que je faisais, mon estomac fit un looping. C'était une sensation indescriptible qui me fit oublier tous mes doutes. Je me moquais qu'on me prenne pour une folle de lui pardonner si vite, de lui donner une nouvelle chance maintenant. Je l'aimais et je voulais passer le temps qu'il voudrait de moi, dans ses bras à me blottir contre lui dès que la vie me ferait peur. Qu'importe le reste ! Je mis mes mains dans son cou le rapprochant un peu plus de moi en soupirant légèrement. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes m'avait trop manquée pour que je m'en prive à présent que j'y avais, une nouvelle fois, droit.

* * *

Et voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout. Je sais que vous allez la traiter de folle de lui avoir pardonné, surtout si vite mais comme elle l'a expliqué, elle risque de mourir bientôt donc elle préfère profiter au maximum et puis bon… Faut reconnaître que Shane c'est une loque sans elle donc… J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Miss Tagada (L)


	11. Chapitre 10

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Navrée pour le retard du post. Sans plus tarder voilà la suite de cette fic qui j'espère vous plaira =) Merci à **marine** (Hello miss. Oui oui la fin signifie qu'ils se remettent ensemble mdrrr Ouais j'avoue Shane a bien bosser pour que leur sortie soit superbe :p Bisouilles), **Miss Morgane** , **artemis** (Hello toi. Ravie que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. J'espère que la suite te plaira également bises), **Marina** (Hello miss. Comment ça un chapitre qui rattrape le dernier ? mdrrr Ouais tout le monde trouve qu'elle lui a trop vite pardonné mais il fallait au moins ça pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble non ? Reste à savoir si elle a toujours confiance en lui ! :p Ouais pareil. Déjà que je suis du genre à ne plus trop me prendre la tête avec les mauvaises choses mais à sa place... Alors on saura tout pour Mitchie dans le chapitre 12... C'est bientôt donc mais... Ne sois pas si pressée :p Bisouilles) et **AngeleJ** pour leurs reviews =)

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Pov de **Shane**

 **Quand** je rentrais chez moi, je souris doucement. J'avais réussi à la convaincre et nous étions, de nouveau, ensemble. Accrochant mes clés, je rejoignis Jason dans la cuisine afin d'aller boire.

« - Alors, demanda Nate depuis le salon. Tu ne lui as pas brisé le cœur j'espère ?

« - Non c'est bon, t'en fais pas Junior !

« - C'est-à-dire ?

Je tournais la tête, pour voir qu'il me fixait par-dessus son classeur de bio et je souris.

« - ça veut dire qu'on ressort ensemble et que je lui ai promis de plus faire de conneries !

« - Ce qui signifie que tu ne vas plus pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, me chambra Jason. Puisque tu n'es bon qu'à ça !

« - T'en fais pas, je peux faire le con autant que je veux du moment que je reste sage vis-à-vis de ma relation avec ma copine …

« - Je comprends mieux…

On sourit tous les trois et après m'être déchaussé, j'allais au salon pour terminer mon bouquin. C'en était un que Mitchie m'avait conseillé. Comme moi, elle se passionnait pour les enquêtes policières. Elle était mordue de Mary Higgins Clark, et moi d'Agatha Christie, chacun son truc. Pour le moment, je lisais « Cette chanson que je n'oublierais jamais » et c'était pas mal. Même si je trouvais scandaleux qu'un père abandonne sa fille.

« - Shane !

« - Quoi Jay, soupirais-je.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as écris sur tes converses ?

« - Nan, ris-je, t'es pas ma mère !

Nate ne le croyant pas, il revint avec mes chaussures et je souris en revoyant les lettres.

« - OK pourquoi Mitchie a écrit sur tes chaussures ? Et ça veut dire quoi _Eyou Ilov_ ?

« - Comment tu sais que c'est elle, m'étonnais-je en regardant mon petit frère.

« - Je suis en cours de bio avec elle et tout le début de mes cours, c'est des photocop de ses pages donc… Que veut dire ce charabia, reprit-il en désignant mes chaussures.

Je ris, et les pris pour les remettre dans le bon sens avant de commenter.

« - Alors ce n'est pas _Eyou Ilov_ mais, _I love you_ , dis-je en séparant bien les mots, ce qui signifie je t'aime en français.

« - Ah ouais, c'est cool sauf que c'est les chaussures avec lesquelles tu montes sur scène en général, me rappela Jason.

« - Je sais. C'est pour ça que je l'ai laissé écrire dessus !

Sur ces mots, je repris ma lecture. Ou du moins j'essayais mais je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à la raison pour laquelle elle avait écrit sur mes chaussures.

 _Flash-back_

 _Durant plusieurs minutes, je ne fis rien d'autre que de l'embrasser, la serrant doucement contre moi. J'avais conscience d'être en sursis. A tout moment, elle pouvait s'éloigner de moi, me repousser et je ne voulais pas la perdre. Je me promis de ne pas la brusquer. Je sentais pourtant qu'elle me cachait quelque chose, qu'elle ne semblait pas prête à tout me raconter. J'allais devoir ronger mon frein en espérant qu'elle aurait rapidement assez confiance en moi pour tout me dire. Me souvenant qu'elle avait un problème pulmonaire, je m'éloignais doucement d'elle, lui volant plusieurs baisers auparavant ce qui la fit rire. Je finis par m'appuyer contre le mur, avant de la prendre contre moi et elle sourit en me faisant remarquer que j'avais des pieds énormes contrairement aux siens._

 _« - Normal, je suis un garçon… Ça me permet de courir plus vite et de t'empêcher de partir._

 _« - Très drôle, grommela-t-elle en souriant._

 _S'éloignant de moi, elle se pencha pour fouiller dans son sac et en retira un stylo noir._

 _« - Tu comptes faire quoi, demandais-je perplexe._

 _« - Pas bouger, ordonna-t-elle en tapant légèrement ma jambe. Je m'arrange pour que tu ne m'oublies plus … Et pour que tu aies un peu l'air bête devant tes frères !_

 _« - C'est-à-dire ?_

 _« - C'est simple, je vais écrire sur tes chaussures, un petit mot qui va te rappeler que c'est ta dernière chance. Que tu ne dois pas la gaspiller ! D'accord ?_

 _Je souris en songeant qu'elle me demandait l'autorisation et j'hochais la tête la laissant écrire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle pouvait même dessiner des petits cœurs, je m'en moquais. Enfin presque. Je ne me voyais pas avoir des cœurs sur mes chaussures de scène mais bon_ _. Elle se pencha sur mon autre pied et je commençais à me demander ce qu'elle écrivait. Elle revint contre moi, quelques secondes après, m'assurant qu'elle avait fini et je regardais le bout de mes converses._

« - I love you ? _C'est quoi ça ?_

 _« - Ça signifie je t'aime en français, sourit-elle en me fixant. Comme ça partout où tu seras, tu sauras que je tiens beaucoup à toi et qu'au prochain mauvais pas, ces mots n'auront plus lieu d'être !_

 _Je la regardais, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle semblait fouiller mon regard, puis je pris son stylo._

 _« - Ok amène tes chaussures. Pas de raison que je sois le seul à avoir l'air bête !_

 _Elle rit mais ne m'empêcha pas d'écrire. Habituellement j'avais une écriture assez brouillonne mais je m'appliquais au maximum et elle se pencha pour lire :_

 _« -_ Un, quatre, trois _, lut-elle perplexe. Et sur l'autre j'ai_ Quatre ever _? Tu m'expliques ?_

 _« - Le_ un quatre trois _, signifie_ I love you _._ _Chaque chiffre représente le nombre de lettres, chuchotais-je à son oreille. Quant à mon quatre, il se lit_ for _, comme « pour » en français et si tu ajoutes ever, ça donne ?_

 _« -_ I love you forever _, murmura-t-elle._

 _« - Exactement._

 _Souriant, elle se tourna légèrement et vint m'embrasser. Je reposais le feutre afin de l'entourer de mes bras, tout en répondant à son baiser. Tandis qu'une de ses mains se posait sur les miennes l'autre alla se nicher dans ma nuque, approfondissant légèrement notre baiser._

 _Fin du flash-back_

« - Hey tu dors ?

Cette question, me réveilla entre guillemet et je regardais Nate en lui demandant ce qu'il avait. Pour toute information il soupira et repartit dans ses révisions alors que je le fixais perplexe. Jason m'informa simplement que mon téléphone avait sonné et je le remerciais avant de prendre mon portable pour voir qu'effectivement, maman avait cherché à me joindre. Je fermais mon bouquin, enfin celui de ma copine, pour la rappeler et je souris quand elle me demanda si j'avais pu m'arranger avec Mitchie pour que toute cette histoire reste loin des projecteurs.

Pov de **Nate**

Shane passa la soirée à rêvasser et je me demandais ce qu'il s'était passé entre Mitchie et lui pour qu'il soit dans un tel état. Seulement lorsque je l'interrogeais, il se leva simplement et monta dans sa chambre afin de lire, puisque selon lui, ça lui était impossible dans le salon. Un chouia plus aigu et j'aurais l'impression que c'était Tess et ses grands airs. Qu'elle sortait souvent pour nous faire rire, parce qu'au final c'était une fille adorable. En plus, ça nous permettait toujours d'avoir une table à la cafète. Faut dire que quand elle se mettait à froncer les sourcils en criant, elle faisait peur aux premières années qui déguerpissaient en nous laissant leur table. A vingt-trois heures, je montais me coucher, tout en me promettant d'interroger ma meilleure amie le lendemain.

Seulement quand elle arriva au lycée, mon premier réflexe fut de la prendre en photo avant de l'envoyer à mon frère qui allait être étonné en voyant son look de la journée. Elle avait une veste noire avec une jupe assez courte. Enfin limite trop courte avec des cuissardes à talon aiguilles. Lorsqu'elle arriva vers Tess et moi, je notais qu'elle était vachement bien maquillée. Tout en l'embrassant, je lui demandais avec qui elle allait tromper mon frère, ce qui nous fit rire.

« - Personne, assura-t-elle.

« - Tu vas avoir chaud en cours comme ça, la prévint Tess en désignant sa veste.

« - Pas de danger, j'ai rien en dessus, nous dit-elle avant de fouiller dans son sac.

« - T'es sérieuse, demanda Caitlyn alors que je la fixais tout aussi étonné.

« - Ouais. Elle est légèrement doublée alors tu penses, je n'allais pas mettre un débardeur je ne suis pas assez folle !

« - Tu permets que je te prenne en photo de près ? Histoire que ton copain regrette de ne plus aller en cours ?

Elle hocha la tête et au dernier moment, je préférais faire une vidéo. Elle tourna doucement en jouant la poupée barbie puis cria :

« Un quatre trois _my dear_!

Hein ? Je crois que je n'ai pas compris mais à mon avis Shane lui comprendra dès la première écoute… Il sera même là à la fin des cours. Je crois qu'il ne va pas supporter de la voir ainsi. Je donnerais cher d'ailleurs pour entendre ce qu'il va dire en voyant la vidéo, parce qu'elle a vraiment joué la pinup.

Shane ne me répondit qu'à midi alors qu'on s'installait et je ris de son message. « _Passe-lui la veste que t'as toujours dans ta voiture. Je viens la chercher ce soir… Cela étant, elle est belle ma copine ^^ ! 143_ » Ok leur cent quarante-trois doit être un code entre eux. Néanmoins, je prévins Mitchie que son copain n'avait pas vraiment apprécié sa tenue et elle rit.

« - S'il savait la tenue exacte, il sauterait dans sa voiture pour me ramener chez moi afin que je me change alors…

« - Explique, demanda Caitlyn.

Riant, elle lui prit la main et elles sortirent. Tess supposa qu'elles allaient dans les toilettes et quand elles revinrent, Caitlyn nous assura qu'il valait mieux que Shane ignore la suite de sa tenue. Amusé, je transmis l'info à mon frère qui appela aussitôt.

« - C'est pour toi, dis-je en lui tendant mon portable.

Elle décrocha et se mordit la lèvre pendant plusieurs secondes avant de rire.

« - C'est entendu chéri, je vais enfermer Nate dans le coffre pour éviter qu'il me mette sa veste de force. _…_ Et non il n'a pas eu le courage de répondre. _…_ Chiche, le provoqua-t-elle. Fais gaffe, je te l'ai dit hier, je n'ai rien à perdre moi. _…_ Oui sauf ma veste en l'occurrence !

J'écoutais leur discussion et souris quand elle s'éloigna, signe que leur conversation prenait un tour plus tendre. Durant dix minutes, je la voyais sans l'entendre et je souris quand je la vis rougir furieusement. J'ignore ce que dit mon frère et visiblement, elle ne fera pas tourner l'info.

« - Dis donc, t'es pas amoureux, me demanda Caitlyn d'un coup.

« - De qui, m'étonnais-je.

« - Mitchie. Tu passe ton temps à la fixer !

« - C'est ma meilleure amie et je la considère comme ma petite sœur. Sans compter qu'elle sort avec mon frère… Et que j'ai une autre fille en vue ! Une moins dingue qui n'écrit pas sur les chaussures !

« - Comment elle s'appelle, s'intéressa Tess.

« - De quoi je me mêle, me rebiffais-je malgré mon sourire.

Elles tentèrent de me faire avouer seulement Mitchie revint et me rendit mon téléphone. Voyant là une occasion de changer de sujet, je lui demandais si mon frère comptait la kidnapper après les cours.

« - Y a de grandes chance, je l'ai mis au défi de le faire… Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir les relever !

« - T'as piégé mon frère ?

« - Non je t'ai piégé toi, rit-elle. Je savais qu'en me pointant dans une tenue de ce genre, tu préviendrais Shane. Comme j'ai envie de le voir ce soir… Je n'avais qu'à me déguiser en poupée russe. Vous êtes trop facile à cerner, vous les garçons !

Je la regardais sidéré. Elle avait complètement raison sur un point. A chaque fois qu'elle viendrait dans ce genre de tenue, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de prévenir mon frère qui viendrait la chercher indubitablement. Souriant, comme à une bonne blague, elle commença à manger, alors que je me demandais quand arriverais-je, moi, à la piéger ainsi.

Pov de **Mitchie**

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je souris. Les cours étaient terminés pour la journée et en logique j'allais voir mon copain pendant au moins une heure aujourd'hui. Sortant du lycée, avec Caitlyn, je souris en voyant la voiture sur le parking. Nate me prévint que mon chauffeur était là. Je souris et saluant tout le monde, je rejoignis, d'un pas tranquille la voiture de Shane. Je sentis son regard détailler ma tenue et il grimaça quelques peu. Face à lui, je tournais doucement sur moi-même, lui demandant s'il aimait.

« - Tu n'avais rien d'autre ?

« - Si j'ai bien pensé à venir juste avec la chemise de mon père que j'adore mais j'ai renoncé.

« - Heureusement, grommela-t-il.

« - Bah oui, elle était trop large au niveau des épaules, ajoutais-je amusée. J'aurais eu l'air d'un clown.

Il me regarda étonné et je me penchais vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement puis pris ses mains pour les mettre dans mon dos avant d'aller caresser sa nuque. Il se détendit légèrement et quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions dans sa voiture, direction chez moi. Lorsqu'on arriva, je lui proposais d'entrer lui assurant qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur de mes parents. D'une, ils n'étaient pas au courant pour Zaria et de deux, ils n'étaient même pas là. Il sourcilla à cette information et me proposa d'aller plutôt chez lui mais je refusais avant de lui proposer à boire. Il me suivit jusque dans la cuisine et après avoir chacun pris de quoi boire, je lui fis faire le tour de la maison, lui présentant vaguement les chambres. Il y avait un mot sur ma porte me prévenant que j'avais du courrier. J'entrais, et pris les enveloppes que je regardais rapidement avant de tout ranger dans mon bureau.

« - Et là c'est ma chambre, comme tu vois. On est loin d'une chambre de fille avec des posters partout mais bon.

« - Ouais j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup tes grimaces !

Je souris en comprenant qu'il faisait référence aux photos de moi sur les murs. Je le laissais regarder partout, attendant qu'il me traite de dingue. Seulement lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, je me retrouvais sans voix.

« - Au fait, dit-il en regardant les photos de Caitlyn et moi, tu peux m'expliquer un message de Nate ? Il paraît que si j'avais su exactement comment tu étais habillée, je t'aurais ramené ici fiça !

« - Euh… Euh… Il n'était pas censé te dire ça en fait, soufflais-je très gênée.

« - Explique-moi !

Il s'assit sur mon lit en me faisant face et je me mordis la lèvre. Qu'allais-je pouvoir dire ? Je ne pouvais pas expliquer cette histoire et en même temps, lui mentir…

« - C'est si gênant, demanda-t-il étonné.

« - Bah un peu j'avoue… Bon, soufflais-je, en fait c'est juste qu'aujourd'hui j'avais envie de me sentir sexy, avouais-je rapidement. Alors j'ai peut-être mis des sous-vêtements sexy… Et rouge !

Sachant que je n'avais pas grand-chose à perdre, je me rapprochais de lui alors qu'il me fixait perplexe. Je me penchais vers lui et l'embrassais avec tendresse. Je n'étais pas certaine de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire aussi je fermais les yeux tout en m'asseyant sur lui. Lentement, je pris une de ses mains, qui était sur ma taille et je la posais sur mon genou avant de la faire doucement remonter. Seulement, il les stoppa au niveau de ma jupe et chuchota :

« - Mitchie, qu'est-ce que…

« - Chut, ne dis rien !

J'avais employé le même ton que lui et l'embrassant une nouvelle fois je continuais de faire remonter sa main. Elles passèrent sous ma jupe et je sentis qu'il était hésitant et je comprenais ce à quoi il pensait, seulement il se trompait. Je stoppais nos mains lorsque je sentis la dentelle de mon bas. Du bout du doigt, il dessina les arabesques du tissu, tout en hésitant comme s'il avait peur d'aller trop loin. Quant à moi, je me sentais devenir guimauve contre lui. Le manque d'air nous sépara et Shane vint embrasser ma mâchoire, descendant dans mon cou. Je penchais la tête lui facilitant l'accès et souris en sentant sa main revenir sur ma taille. Lentement, il caressa ma taille puis chuchota contre ma peau :

« - Dis-moi si je vais trop vite.

J'acquiesçais en fermant les yeux, tout en sentant ses mains se déplacer doucement. Elles frôlèrent le tour de ma veste et passèrent en dessous. Lentement, il enleva un bouton et je frissonnais en sentant sa peau contre mon ventre. Aussitôt, il se stoppa me demandant s'il pouvait continuer et je soupirais un « oui » en rejetant ma tête en arrière. Le second bouton sauta puis les autres suivirent alors que ses lèvres remontaient doucement jusqu'aux miennes. Quand elles y arrivèrent notre baiser devint plus passionné alors que ses mains frôlaient mon nombril. Il traça des cercles et je me cambrais doucement, savourant ses caresses avec de plus en plus d'envie. J'avais conscience qu'on allait trop vite mais j'étais incapable de l'arrêter. Ses caresses étaient douces et lentes comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je le repousse mais je n'en fis rien. Pas plus quand ses doigts frôlèrent ma poitrine. Lâchant son cou, je fis tomber ma veste au sol avant de me coller à lui.

Pov de **Shane**

Lorsque je sentis la dentelle de son bas, je me tendis légèrement puis le caressais doucement en frôlant chaque motif comme si je le dessinais moi-même. J'avais peur d'aller trop loin, ou trop vite et je dus me hurler en moi-même qu'elle n'était pas prête, pour m'empêcher de brûler les étapes. Je sentais qu'elle devenait de plus en plus réceptive, que bientôt plus rien ne pourrait nous empêcher d'aller au bout des choses. J'enlevais donc ma main de sa cuisse préférant la reposer sur sa taille. Ce qui était le plus sage. Même si j'avais envie d'aller à la découverte de son ventre. J'en avais eu un aperçu le matin de mon départ en tournée et je rêvais de pouvoir le frôler à nouveau. Aussi, en chuchotant je lui demandais de me prévenir si j'allais top vite. Elle hocha la tête et lentement, j'enlevais le dernier bouton avant de m'arrêter lorsque je la sentis frissonner. D'envie ? D'appréhension ? Je ne pouvais le savoir aussi je lui demandais la permission de continuer. Son « oui » était un juste mélange de désir et d'envie et je fis sauter le bouton du dessus tout en embrassant son cou, remontant lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres, à mesure que les attaches tombaient. Quand j'enlevais la dernière, j'écartais doucement les pans de sa veste et je crus m'étrangler mentalement quand je m'aperçus qu'elle n'avait effectivement rien en dessous. Le message de Nate me revint aussitôt en mémoire. « _Dis donc je sais pas ce que t'as fait à Mimi hier soir, mais elle n'est plus comme avant. Ci-joint la photo. Et détail qui tue, elle vient de nous dire qu'elle n'a rien en dessous. Bonne journée_ » Soupirant mentalement, je l'embrassais avec tendresse alors que je frôlais son nombril traçant de petits cercles sur sa peau. Elle se colla à moi approfondissant notre baiser et je dus prendre sur moi pour résister à l'envie que j'avais de l'allonger sur son lit pour embrasser sa peau. Son parfum m'enivrait doucement mais sûrement et je perdis légèrement le contrôle. Mes mains frôlaient sa peau, se régalant de sa douceur et remontèrent jusqu'à sa poitrine. Au même moment elle fit tomber sa veste au sol avant de se coller à moi. Notre baiser était passionné et le manque d'air nous sépara au moment où elle faisait passer une de ses mains sous mon sweater.

« - Mitchie t'es rentrée ma belle, demanda une voix à l'étage inférieur.

Cette simple intervention nous figea et elle me regarda gênée. Sans un mot, je mis ma main dans son dos pour la retenir et je nous penchais pour récupérer sa veste. Elle m'embrassa rapidement, et la remit avant de me demander de me taire puis ouvrit la porte.

« - Ouais je révise mes maths et un copain m'aide.

« - Ce qui explique que je ne reconnaisse pas la voiture. Toujours partante pour rester seule ce soir ?

« - Oui je t'assure, dit-elle avant de me regarder. J'arrive !

Aussitôt, elle dévala les marches et rassura sa mère. Elle ne leur en voulait pas d'aller faire la fête sans elle. Me levant, à mon tour, je regardais autour de moi, m'arrêtant, encore et toujours sur le grand tableau qu'elle avait. Il était couvert de photos d'elle avec ou sans ses amies et toutes faisaient des grimaces, ce qui me fit sourire. Seule une photo faisait exception. Elles n'étaient que deux. Mitchie et une fille dont j'ignorais jusqu'au prénom, se prenaient dans leurs bras, en souriant à l'objectif. Leurs yeux semblaient irradier de bonheur.

« - Navrée, bon on reprend, intervint ma copine.

« - Pardon, fis-je étonné.

« - Mes maths, rit-elle. Tu vas m'aider et si t'es sage, j'ai le droit de t'inviter à manger à la maison ce soir avec moi. D'accord ?

J'acquiesçais et ris doucement quand elle chuchota qu'on n'était pas obligé de travailler du moment qu'on faisait semblant quand un de ses parents monteraient. Secouant la tête, je lui demandais de sortir ses cours et elle soupira.

« - Finalement, je préférais quand on se faisait des bisous, tu étais plus drôle !

Je ne répondis pas, souriant simplement avant de m'asseoir près d'elle, puis on se mit sérieusement au travail. Toutes les dix minutes, sa mère monta et la première fois, Mitchie me présenta en tant qu'ami, en m'expliquant quand on fut seuls, que ses parents ignoraient qu'on sortait ensemble.

« - Attends, comment fais-tu pour avoir l'autorisation de dormir à la maison, le week-end ?

« - Je dis que je dors chez Caitlyn qui me couvre super bien. Pourquoi ?

« - T'as honte de moi, demandais-je en souriant.

« - Ah non du tout. Mais… Mes parents sont un peu spéciaux et j'aimerais t'éviter, autant que possible la désagréable rencontre qui suivra l'annonce de notre relation.

« - Ils ne peuvent pas être pires que toi, tu sais ?

« - Euh si. Ils ne sont pas fous enfin pas dingues comme moi mais ils ont un sens des convenances qui m'échappe des fois. Si demain je te présentais en tant que petit-ami, dans l'heure qui suivrait mes parents te parleraient des IST et te demanderaient de faire des tests pour être certain que je ne risque rien en t'embrassant.

« - Attends, ils ne sont pas au courant que le S de IST signifie sexuellement ? Et donc que tant qu'on reste sage, on ne risque rien ?

« - Si mais ça n'empêche pas !

Je secouais la tête en me demandant dans quelle famille j'étais tombé. Nous reprîmes les maths de Mitchie jusqu'à dix-huit heures, heure à laquelle ses parents quittèrent la maison, en nous demandant d'être sage. Dès que la voiture eut quitté la rue, ma copine referma ses cahiers décrétant que c'était l'heure de la récréation. Je ris à son ton enjoué mais lorsqu'elle m'embrassa, je cessais de rire pour répondre à son baiser. Celui-ci fut plein de tendresse et souriant contre ses lèvres, je resserrais ma prise sur sa taille avant de la porter légèrement. Elle rit contre ma bouche mais ne chercha pas à s'échapper. On fut cependant coupé par mon téléphone et je décrochais en grinçant des dents. Nate avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de me déranger !

Pov de **Mitchie**

« - Allo, soupira mon copain… Ouais tu déranges !

Je souris à son ton légèrement froid et j'embrassais la commissure de ses lèvres avant de chuchoter à son oreille que j'allais en profiter pour me changer. Il acquiesça et je sortis de la pièce. Après tout, je n'avais plus besoin de cette tenue, j'avais obtenue ce que je voulais. A savoir, la présence de mon copain sur le parking à la fin de mes cours. Enlevant ma veste, je fis tomber ma jupe et j'enfilais le bas de mon pyjama avant de me démaquiller. J'avais l'impression d'avoir chaud sous toute cette peinture. Manque de chance, Shane entra au moment où je prenais mon tee-shirt et on s'immobilisa tous les deux.

« - Attends, dit-il au bout de plusieurs secondes, on va la refaire !

Aussitôt, il ressortit et frappa en me demandant s'il pouvait entrer. Je ris et je terminais de me changer avant de le lui assurer. En entrant, il sourit et me prévint que si je ne voulais pas paraître vulgaire, j'allais devoir enlever mes bas et je rougis. Je les avais oublié ceux-là ! Me raclant la gorge, je m'assis et les ôtais rapidement avant de lui proposer de descendre.

« - Malheureusement, je suis contraint d'annuler l'invitation de ta maman. Ma grand-mère est de passage et on mange en famille ce soir. Elle repart demain, puisqu'elle fait juste une escale ici pour rejoindre des amis à elle en Floride ! Tu m'en veux ?

« - Du tout. Enfin pas pour ça, admis-je après quelques secondes.

« - Pour quoi alors ?

Tout en parlant, il se rapprocha de moi et vint embrasser ma joue.

« - Bah, j'ai pas eu mon souvenir du coup ! Alors que j'ai écouté tes explications. Donc je vous en veux, à tous les trois, ris-je.

« - Je te l'apporte demain à la fin de tes cours, si tu promets de t'habiller normalement.

Je hochais la tête en riant et l'embrassais doucement avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte. Seulement, il ne semblait pas vouloir partir et j'essayais de le retenir au maximum. Si bien que quand son frère rappela, dix minutes plus tard, nous étions toujours dans l'entrée. Coincée entre la porte et lui, je l'embrassais à perdre haleine savourant le contact de ses doigts sur mon ventre. Aussi, comme lui, je grimaçais lorsqu'il dut enlever sa main de sous mon tee-shirt pour répondre.

« - Quoi Jay ? _…_ Ouais bah deux minutes, je lui dis au revoir. _…_ Ouais je serais là dans un quart d'heure ! _…_ Oui promis, ça va être dur mais je devrais pouvoir tenir une soirée sans penser à ma petite chérie.

Je souris à ce surnom et embrassais sa mâchoire, alors qu'il continuait de parler avec son frère. Je descendis jusque dans son cou alors que mes mains entouraient sa taille, si bien qu'il finit par demander à son frère d'attendre deux minutes. Posant son portable contre son épaule, il releva mon visage et captura mes lèvres avec douceur. Durant quelques secondes on s'embrassa oubliant le reste.

« - Shane, hurla une voix.

On sursauta tous les deux ne s'attendant pas à ce cri et il reprit sa conversation. Les joues rouges, il promit à son père, à présent, de partir dans la minute et je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Il raccrocha et m'embrassa rapidement.

« - Navré, faut vraiment que je parte !

« - J'avais compris. Embrasse Jason pour moi ! Et Nate aussi, ajoutais-je taquine.

« - Et moi je n'ai pas le droit à un bisou ?

« - Un très long si tu montes dans ta voiture !

Il rit mais ouvrit la porte et je le suivis jusqu'à son véhicule avant de passer la tête par la vitre pour l'embrasser longuement.

Deux minutes plus tard, j'étais seule dans l'allée et je rentrais chez moi. Comme Shane n'était plus prévu, je décidais qu'un yaourt et une pomme suffiraient à me sustenter pour la soirée. Soirée que je passais devant la télé.

Le lendemain, quand j'ouvris un œil, je me sentis mal et je décidais de me passer de petit-déjeuner. J'allais tout rendre de toute façon alors… Filant sous la douche, je réfléchis à comment m'habiller puis souris quand ce fut bon. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'enfilais une chemise rouge vif en satin, avec un slim noir. J'ajoutais un béret à ma tenue et je filais dans la cuisine, pour prendre de quoi manger à dix heures… En espérant que ça passe !

A sept heures trente, je quittais la maison et souris à mes converses. Ce serait la preuve indéniable que la photo datait d'aujourd'hui. Caitlyn me rejoignit deux minutes plus tard et trouva mon teint malade.

« - Ouais je me sens mal ce matin. Espérons qu'on n'aura pas de dissection sinon je suis fichue.

« - T'en fais pas, c'est les révisions, on travaillera à partir de photo ! Enfin faut l'espérer sinon t'es dans la mouise _darling_ !

« - Tu l'as dit _darling_ de mon cœur !

Comme on arrivait au lycée, on changea de conversation et je ris en voyant Tess faire un « scandale » parce qu'un première année, avait renversé du café sur son jeans blanc. Ah mauvaise idée de mettre du blanc !

« - Espèce d'imbécile, je te jure que tu vas payer le pressing et tu vas y laisser toutes tes économies. C'est une pièce unique ce jeans, scanda-t-elle.

Le gamin se ratatina sur lui-même alors qu'avec Caitlyn on riait sous cape. On était là quand elle avait acheté ce slim et c'était loin d'être une pièce unique puisqu'on avait toutes les deux, son jumeau, dans notre dressing. Nate arriva à ce moment-là et tout en nous faisant la bise, nous demanda un résumé que Caitlyn lui fit alors que je suivais la scène amusée. Il finit par lui promettre de lui payer le pressing et elle se redressa en se donnant de grands airs. Cependant, trois pas plus tard, elle se retourna et le prévint, mentant allégrement, qu'elle irait chercher son adresse dans le fichier puisque son père était le principal du lycée. Entre-nous, elle aurait sans doute préféré. Son père était parti le jour où il avait appris que TJ était enceinte et il n'avait jamais voulu connaître sa fille. Sauf l'année dernière… Il l'a regretté. Il lui avait demandé de venir avec lui dans son entreprise, elle a fait un tel scandale qu'il l'a prié de ne plus revenir. Faut dire, raconter la lâcheté et l'égoïsme de son père, devant ses patrons qui venaient de le promouvoir pour son esprit de famille… Oui parce qu'entre temps il a refait sa vie avec une autre femme, enfin bref. Ses patrons lui ont retiré sa promotion et Tess est persona non gratta, ce qui lui convient.

« - Dis donc choupette, t'es plus blanche que mon jeans, commenta-t-elle en m'embrassant. Bon je file me changer, ce crétin… On devrait interdire aux enfants de boire du café !

On rit joyeusement non sans lui promettre de l'attendre ici alors que Nate se tournait vers moi pour m'observer de haut en bas. Il me demanda même de me lever et m'expliqua qu'il devait faire une photo de moi, ce qui me fit sourire.

« - Pense à prendre mes converses en photo, c'est la preuve !

« - Encore votre cent quarante trois, soupira-t-il.

« - Mitchie, depuis quand tu écris sur tes pompes ?

« - C'est Shane, intervint Nate, tout comme elle a écrit quelque chose sur les siennes. Bien que j'avoue que le mille quatre-cent tente-quatre ne me parle pas, ajouta-t-il en faisant référence aux chiffres.

« - C'est une histoire entre Shane et moi les enfants, alors on ne pose pas de questions, dis-je en regardant Caitlyn avant de me tourner vers Nate, on prend la photo que je puisse me rasseoir !

Il acquiesça et nota à ce moment-là mon teint blanc. Heureusement quand Tess revint, on parlait du programme de la journée, quand Caitlyn nous proposa d'aller au bowling vendredi.

« - Pas possible pour moi, soupira Nate. On a un concert à Oklahoma City vendredi soir justement. Pourquoi pas samedi ?

« - T'es obligé de le faire ce concert ?

« - Oui Mitchie, c'est un concert en faveur de l'Unicef donc oui on veut le faire ! De plus on s'est engagé !

J'acquiesçais au moment où la sonnerie retentit et on fila en cours, tout en programmant notre samedi. Pour ma part, je viendrais avec les garçons puisque Nate supposa que Shane viendrait me chercher et Caitlyn demanda si elle pourrait monter avec nous, ce qui me fit rire. Quant à Tess, elle habitait près de la salle et décida de venir seule.

« - Allez tout le monde se calme ! Aujourd'hui on devait réviser, sourit le prof, seulement comme vous le savez, la semaine prochaine aura lieu le don du sang près du lycée et avec les professeurs de biologie nous avions parié qu'il y aurait moins de vingt terminales qui irait donner leur sang !

« - Et vous aurez quoi comme gage si vous perdez, demanda Caitlyn.

« - Nous ferons cours déguisés en animaux sauvage, rit-il. J'ai déjà loué mon costume aussi je vous demanderais d'y aller afin que je ne sois pas le seul à le faire ! En attendant, on va faire une petite piqûre pour voir quel donneur, vous êtes !

Aussitôt Caitlyn se tourna vers moi et je me mordis la lèvre. Ce n'était pas le bon jour décidément ! Nate capta le regard inquiet qu'on échangea et me demanda ce que j'avais. Je lui expliquais que je me sentais mal et que je n'avais pas mangé ce matin, ce qui était vrai et surtout que j'avais une sainte horreur de voir du sang. Il acquiesça pas convaincu pour un sou, ce que je comprenais. Il ignorait mon état de santé. A mesure que les élèves passaient, je me mis à trembler légèrement puis de plus en plus fort alors que j'avais des nausées. Malheureusement, avant que je ne puisse demander à sortir, je sentis ma tête se vider.

Pov de **Nate**

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi mais j'étais certain que Mitchie m'avait mentie. Le fait qu'elle soit malade et tout je le concevais mais quand je vis ses mains trembler de plus en plus, je fus certain qu'elle me cachait quelque chose ! J'allais lui poser la question quand elle tomba au sol et Caitlyn hurla qu'on appelle les Urgences alors que notre amie était inconsciente. Le professeur fit le numéro et j'envoyais discrètement un message à Shane pour le prévenir !

* * *

Et voilà je coupe ici juste pour vous embêter ! Et parce qu'hier **nouna** a décrété que j'étais sadique à toujours couper au mauvais moment donc… La suite dans deux semaines. J'espère que ça vous a plu ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	12. Chapitre 11

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Voici donc la version CORRIGEE de ce chapitre qui vous a tant fait rager à cause des différents points de vues ! :p **karine** (Hello miss. Ah ah j'aime vous torturer en fait, :p Mais oui on verra pour leur remise en couple =) Bisouilles), **AngeleJ** , **Marine** (Hello miss. J'aime bien ton "Ce chapitre est génial du début à la presque fin » ! Que reproches-tu à ma fin ? mdrr Oui oui c'est cruel, je suis sadique et j'aime vous torturer :p Ouais c'est l'idée. On se remet ensemble comme si la tromperie n'avait jamais eu lieu et on regarde ce que ça donne :p Perso j'aime aussi beaucoup ce code. Je l'ai vu "Le choix de Gracie" avec Kristen Bell (une actrice que j'adore) et en écrivant que Shane avait du mal à dire Je t'aime, ça m'est venue tout seul. Ouais non non Shane ne pouvait pas la ramener avant la fin du lycée sinon la scénette dans la chambre n'aurait jamais eu lieu :p Bisouilles) et **Miss** **Morgane** pour leurs reviews =)

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Pov de **Nate**

 **Les** ambulanciers arrivèrent quinze minutes plus tard et je notais que Caitlyn prenait un infirmier à part pour lui parler. Il acquiesça lui assurant qu'il ferait au mieux puis ils réanimèrent Mitchie. Néanmoins, je notais qu'il semblait passer la consigne et je me rapprochais d'elle.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

« - Quelque chose qui concerne Mitchie et j'ignore si tu es au courant, donc je ne dirais rien ! Je suis désolée.

« - Je comprends, t'inquiète ! Bon je vais encore louper une journée, soufflais-je. Parce que je compte bien aller la voir à l'hôpital dès la fin du cours, chuchotais-je. Tu m'accompagnes ?

« - Bien sûr que oui tiens. C'est que des révisions maintenant, on ne risque rien !

« - Je m'incruste aussi, je vous préviens !

Je regardais Tess et acquiesçais rapidement. Le tout n'avait pris qu'une minute et Mitchie ouvrit les yeux. Elle fixa aussitôt Caitlyn qui hocha la tête. Ma meilleure amie souffla de soulagement et nous fixa, Tess et moi, une seconde avant de regarder notre amie qui secoua la tête. Visiblement, Tess ignorait aussi quelque chose sur Mitchie ! De plus en plus étrange. Depuis quand cachait-elle son état de santé à ses amies ? Et Shane ? Etait-il au courant ? Je reçus un message et l'ouvris en notant que c'était mon frère. « _Elle va bien ? Ils l'emmènent où ? A Saint John ou à Bailey ? Tiens-moi au courant, j'attends ton message pour démarrer._ » Visiblement il savait quelque chose !

« - Excusez-moi, dis-je à celui que je supposais être le chef, vous l'emmenez où ?

« - Au centre médical Bailey. C'est le seul qui ait le service adéquat !

Je le remerciais et envoyais l'information à mon frère dès la fin du cours. Je laissais Caitlyn conduire ma voiture puisque je prévenais également Jason, mais il m'assura qu'il était avec Shane.

« - Au fait, c'est au…

« - A Bailey, je sais, t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais la voir !

« - OK ! Elle a quoi au juste ?

« - Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, répondit-elle sombrement.

Je fronçais les sourcils, perplexe, mais je ne posais aucune question, puisqu'on arriva. Néanmoins, je demandais à Caitlyn d'attendre mes frères. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et inspira longuement avant de s'éloigner pour aller prévenir les parents de Mitchie. Regardant Tess, je lui demandais si elle savait quelque chose mais elle m'assura qu'elle non plus ne comprenait rien.

Pov de **Shane**

« _Ils l'emmènent à Bailey. On t'y retrouve. Je suis avec Caitlyn et Tess._ » Je rangeais mon portable, et demandais à Jason de s'attacher, simple réflexe, avant de quitter l'allée. Heureusement qu'on avait investi dans un GPS. Depuis qu'on vivait à Tulsa, il nous servait pas mal. On mit sept minutes à rejoindre l'hôpital, à cause d'un maudit feu rouge. Durant le trajet, Jason téléphona à Nate pour lui demander de nous attendre à l'entrée et lorsqu'on trouva une place pour se garer, je grimaçais. Nate n'ayant pas d'émetteur sur lui, on ne peut pas utiliser le GPS pour les retrouver rapidement.

« - Relax frangin, je l'appelle, sourit mon frère.

Je me retins de le fusiller des yeux sachant qu'il risquait de me planter là et j'attendis patiemment. Nate était avec Caitlyn et il nous assura qu'elle connaissait bien l'hôpital. Il nous restait donc qu'à attendre qu'elle finisse sa conversation avec le père de Mitchie et elle nous rejoindrait. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle connaisse le coin… En attendant leur arrivée providentielle, je me demandais dans quel service nous devrions aller. Le service cardiologie serait le plus logique, ça pourrait être aussi le service de transplantation…

« - Ok on ne bouge pas, répondit Jason avant de me regarder, Caitlyn vient de raccrocher, ils arrivent. Faut juste qu'on regarde autour de nous pour trouver un panneau indicateur !

« - Le fait qu'on soit garé devant le mot « Urgences » ça suffit pas, grognais-je. Passe-moi ça !

Je lui arrachais son portable des mains alors qu'il cherchait toujours où le mot était écrit et je donnais l'info à Nate.

« - Ah ouais, je n'avais pas vu, soupira-t-il.

« - Achète-toi des lunettes !

Je raccrochais quand je vis Nate et lui fis signe avant de les rejoindre, Jason sur mes talons.

« - Bon, on va où, demandais-je. En cardio non ?

« - Non, soupira Caitlyn. C'est un autre service ! Suivez-moi mais… Attendez qu'elle vous explique avant de porter un jugement, dit-elle sombrement.

« - Bon ça suffit Caitlyn, tu as l'air de savoir quelque chose qu'on ignore tous, soupira Nate. Alors crache le morceau maintenant !

« - Je ne peux pas, je lui ai promis de l'aider à cacher ça !… Mais vous comprendrez bientôt !

Ils vont avoir une sacrée surprise, c'est clair ! Cela dit je ne vois pas pourquoi on porterait un jugement. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si un de ses poumons ne s'est pas développé. Secouant la tête, je suivis le groupe mais on se stoppa une nouvelle fois quand quelqu'un appela les filles.

« - Les parents de Mitchie, dit-elle avant de rejoindre la mère.

Elles s'étreignirent et je commençais à me poser des questions. Ma copine m'aurait-elle cachée l'avancée de sa maladie ? Et si la crise à laquelle Nate avait assistée avait été plus grave qu'il me l'avait dit ? Je refusais de songer que Mitchie m'avait mentie, c'était impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas mentir sur quelque chose d'aussi grave… A moins de cacher quelque chose de plus grave mais quoi ? Soudain, je m'arrêtais en comprenant quelque chose. Voilà d'où venait son grain de folie ! Tout s'expliquait. Si elle n'avait jamais eu de copain avant moi, c'était parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait mourir trop jeune. C'était la même raison qui expliquait qu'elle m'avait pardonné ma trahison si rapidement. Elle se moquait bien des remords, des regrets et tout, non pas parce qu'elle était parfaite, mais parce qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps ! Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas passer le peu de temps qu'il lui restait à se battre pour telle ou telle chose.

« - Shane, m'appela la blonde.

Va falloir que je retienne le prénom de ses amies, songeais-je en les rejoignant. Tout le monde parlait mais je sentis que les parents de ma copine et Caitlyn nous cachaient un détail important. Aucun d'eux ne parlait de malformation, ils préféraient le terme d'infection. C'était bizarre ! Très bizarre !

Pov de **Nate**

Depuis qu'on avait rejoint mes frères sur le parking des urgences, ils étaient bizarres. Enfin pour Jason ça ne changeait pas réellement. Si ce n'était qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment de jeu de mot, alors que Shane semblait à côté de ses pompes. Malgré tout, il ne semblait pas surpris qu'on aille à l'hôpital. Il avait parlé du service de Cardiologie et je me demandais ce qu'il savait qu'on ignorait. Cependant, je sentais que nous en savions tous autant les uns que les autres ou presque. Seul Caitlyn et les parents de Mitchie en savaient plus puisqu'ils connaissaient l'histoire depuis son commencement. Cela dit, je me demandais pourquoi Tess ignorait tout et je lui posais la question.

« - J'ai rencontré les filles, que l'année dernière. A l'époque, le lycée les surnommaient les siamoises, elles étaient toujours ensemble. Par la suite, on est devenues amies et on s'est surnommées, les Dinguos. Je sais depuis longtemps que Mitchie est malade. Depuis le jour où j'ai dormi chez elle et qu'elle nous a sortie une panoplie de médicament. Ils devaient y avoir au moins dix boites différentes ! Elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle était sous traitement et que c'était à vie. Elle ne voulait pas en parler ! Je n'ai pas insisté. A l'époque on n'était pas aussi soudées qu'aujourd'hui et puis… Et puis le temps a passé et j'ai oublié en quelque sorte ! Elle n'en parle jamais même quand elle dort chez moi, elle refuse de prendre son petit-déjeuner quand elle n'a pas ses cachets !

« - C'est pareil chez nous. Elle nous a dit qu'elle ne supportait pas les céréales, ni le lait le matin mais avec mes frères on trouvait ça louche !

« - Non, rit-elle. Elle ne supporte effectivement pas les céréales mais le lait si. C'est simplement qu'elle n'a pas ses médicaments c'est tout !

J'acquiesçais perplexe. Alors comme ça, si elle ne mangeait jamais le matin chez nous c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas ses médicaments ? Pourquoi ne les prenait-elle pas avec elle dans ce cas ? Surtout qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle passait la nuit chez nous un week-end sur deux ! C'était idiot. A partir de maintenant, j'allais m'assurer qu'elle les prenait bien avec elle, avant de la laisser rentrer chez nous. C'était dangereux de ne pas suivre son traitement ! Au moment où on allait entrer, maman m'appela et je pris la communication.

« - Ouais. _…_ Ouais Shane, Jason et moi, on va voir une amie à l'hôpital. _…_ Non tu la connais c'est Mitchie. _…_ Ouais elle est tombée dans les pommes tout à l'heure en bio, juste avant l'analyse de sang qu'on devait faire en vue du don du sang de la semaine pro. _…_ Ouais, écoute, il y a Shane qui s'impatiente, je peux te rappeler plus tard ? _…_ Oui je vous tiens au courant. Salut. _…_ Désolé, dis-je en éteignant mon téléphone. Le lycée vient d'appeler chez mes parents pour savoir pourquoi je n'étais pas en sport.

« - Aie, mon père va me demander des comptes !

« - Ouais l'avantage d'avoir une mère souvent absente, rit Tess. J'effacerais le message en rentrant et je la préviendrais directement !

On acquiesça tous en souriant, avant d'entrer enfin dans l'hôpital. Dis donc, c'est un sacré parking quand même. Pas comme celui de New Soreham… Logique New Soreham est une petite ville alors l'hôpital… Il suit. Secouant la tête, je sourcillais quand Connie, si j'avais bien suivie, alla demander à l'accueil où était sa fille. Avec les autres, on s'éloigna de quelques mètres tout en se demandant, mes frères et moi, ce qu'avait Mitchie. Caitlyn semblait elle de plus en plus inquiète et je lui demandais si elle allait bien.

« - Oui, oui tout roule, je m'inquiète juste pour Mitchie… Je ne sais pas si elle va apprécier que vous soyez tous au courant comme ça !… Elle m'a dit ce matin qu'elle voulait en parler à Shane d'abord mais là… Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle m'en veuille !

« - Me parler de quoi ? Je suis déjà au courant !

« - Non je connais l'histoire qu'elle t'a raconté et c'est faux, assura-t-elle.

Pov de **Shane**

Quand elle me répondit, je fus choqué. Elle m'avait mentie ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir raconté cette fable ? Pour que je m'apitoie sur son sort ? Que je la plaigne ? Que je passe sur sa folie et ses caprices ? Je n'arrivais pas à y croire cela dit. Elle ne parlait jamais de son anomalie. Pas plus qu'elle l'évoquait pour me faire faire quelque chose que je refusais. Hormis pour m'empêcher d'être avec elle. C'était impossible, Caitlyn devait se tromper ! Je voulus l'interroger seulement les parents de ma copine revinrent et je les observais. Ils semblaient fatigués mais je sus malgré tout, d'où Mitchie tenait son sourire et son visage avenant. Sa mère et elle se ressemblaient beaucoup. Même si elle avait hérité du regard sérieux de son père. Pourquoi étaient-ils si tristes alors que leur fille prenait la vie du bon côté ?

« - Mitchie passe des examens, il faut qu'on patiente ici, elle n'est dans aucun service pour le moment, expliqua son père quand Nate demanda ce qu'on attendait.

Ok, ça me paraît logique et quelque chose me dit que ça allait être long ! Jason proposa qu'on aille à la cafétéria en attendant et je suivis le mouvement du moment qu'au final, je voyais Mitchie. Visiblement, elle voulait me parler… Mais de quoi ?

Tout en m'asseyant, je me posais des questions. Peut-être que Caitlyn se trompait, non sur la discussion mais sur son contenu ? Peut-être qu'elle avait finalement décidé qu'on ne devait être qu'amis ? Non, je refusais cette idée. Je l'aimais ce petit bout de femme, je ne la laisserais pas m'éloigner d'elle sans me battre, c'était certain ! Ou alors, elle voulait me présenter à sa famille ? Peut-être oui. Quand je l'avais quitté hier, je n'avais pas évoqué le sujet mais j'apprécierais de pouvoir aller les voir et leur demander s'ils accepteraient que j'emmène leur fille en tournée avec moi l'an prochain. Ainsi je ne pourrais pas craquer et loin de ses parents, peut-être aurait-elle moins peur de dormir avec moi ? Voir plus ?

Réalisant ce à quoi je pensais, je me giflais mentalement. Ma copine était dans un hôpital en train de subir des examens à cause d'une maladie qui raccourcit son espérance de vie et moi tout ce que je voulais c'était lui faire l'amour ? Je ne valais décidément pas grand-chose en tant que petit copain ! Me reprenant, je regardais notre table. Tess, me semble-t-il, Caitlyn et Nate parlaient des cours, en riant doucement aux blagues que Jason faisaient. Les parents de ma copine les écoutaient en souriant doucement.

« - Alors, dit le père en me regardant. Vous êtes un ami de Mitchie ?

« - Oui, en quelque sorte, souris-je. Disons que je lui donne des cours de maths !

« - Mais oui, vous étiez à la maison hier avec Mitchie, sourit sa mère.

« - Oui. Mais elle a beaucoup de mal à comprendre !

« - Elle n'essaie pas nuance, rit son père. Plus jeune, elle cartonnait en math et un jour, elle a décidé d'arrêter les maths et de se mettre à l'espagnol et à la biologie !

Je souris, reconnaissant bien là ma copine et je fronçais les sourcils en croisant le regard perplexe de mes frères. Faites qu'ils ne l'ouvrent pas, priais-je. Utilisant le langage des signes, j'expliquais à mes frères que Mitchie cachait notre relation. Ce qui était paradoxale puisque même les journalistes nous avaient pris en photos en train de nous embrasser, dans un parc ou faisant du shopping ensemble ! Visiblement, ils ne lisaient pas la presse à scandale !

Pov de **Caitlyn**

Depuis que j'avais, accidentellement dit à Shane que Mitchie lui avait menti, je l'observais tout en me giflant. Elle m'avait demandé de ne rien lui dire pourtant… Seulement ce secret devenait trop lourd à porter. Comment faisait-elle pour dormir chez eux chaque week-end ou presque et le leur cacher ? Entre les médicaments qu'elle devait prendre, les contre-indications et tout ça… Sans compter que ça faisait déjà sept mois qu'elle sortait avec Shane. Il allait commencer à vouloir aller plus loin, or avec son état de santé, c'était déconseillé ! Même très déconseillé. Ou alors fallait prendre un tas de précaution… Et vu ce qu'elle m'avait raconté ce matin, ils semblaient en avoir tous les deux marre de se tenir à carreaux !

Lorsque Connie se leva, je la suivis des yeux espérant que Mitchie n'était pas encore revenue. Elle allait nous en vouloir de tous débarquer ainsi mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était la réaction qu'aurait Shane. Je savais comment Nate et Tess allaient réagir mais lui… Je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup mais je savais que sa réaction aurait un grand impact sur Mitchie et je voulais la préserver d'une déception. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais rien dire !

« - C'est bon, Mitchie a une chambre, nous prévint sa mère.

On se leva tous ensemble et on prit la direction des ascenseurs. Le massacre allait commencer ! Mitchie ma belle, pardon !

Pov de **Nate**

Quand Connie nous informa que sa fille avait une chambre, on se leva tous comme un seul homme pour la rejoindre. J'avais mille questions à lui poser seulement je croisais le regard de Caitlyn. Elle semblait, de nouveau, au bord du gouffre et m'approchant d'elle, je lui demandais si elle allait bien. Elle semblait hyper mal. Elle acquiesça, une nouvelle fois, et je la pris à l'écart. Enfin autant à l'écart qu'on peut l'être dans un ascenseur et lui demandais, ce qu'elle nous cachait.

« - Rien. C'est Mitchie qui vous cache quelque chose, pas moi. Ne m'en demande pas plus, je ne dirais rien.

J'hochais la tête comprenant très bien qu'elle refuse de me parler, pourtant j'aurais aimé savoir maintenant ce qui nous attendait. Allait-on retrouver Mitchie branchée à plusieurs machines ? Ou en train de faire un numéro de claquettes en chaussons d'hôpitaux ? J'avais l'impression que ce qu'elle nous cachait était d'une importance capitale mais Caitlyn tenait bon. J'eu beau essayer de plonger mon regard dans le sien, pour la faire parler, ce qui marchait très bien avec Mitchie ou mes frères, mais elle tint bon soutenant même mon regard.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, tout le monde sortit, et je suivis en me posant mille questions. De quel mal souffrait ma meilleure amie ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle rien dit ? Avait-elle pris ses médicaments ce matin ? Que cachait-elle ? Pourquoi Caitlyn semblait si effrayée à mesure qu'on s'approchait de la chambre ? Pourquoi Tess ne savait rien ? Que savait Shane ? Il semblait en savoir plus que Tess ou moi mais Cait lui avait assurée que Mitchie lui avait aussi mentie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ses parents semblaient si inquiets et si fatigués ? Comme s'ils se battaient contre la fatalité… Pourtant une question se détachait du lot. Shane avait parlé du service de cardiologie, alors pourquoi prenait-on la direction du service immunologique ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mes frères et je fus presque soulagé de voir qu'eux non plus ne comprenaient pas notre présence ici. Sauf peut-être Shane qui, plus jeune, voulait être médecin. Il blanchit légèrement et je fronçais les sourcils. Pourquoi j'avais voulu être astronaute et non médecin comme lui, songeais-je ennuyé. On finit enfin par arriver devant la porte de sa chambre et Caitlyn se tendit quand Steve, si j'ai suivi les présentations tout à l'heure, frappa.

« - Entrez, répondit faiblement ma meilleure amie.

Pov de **Tess**

Connie nous prévint que notre amie avait une chambre et je me levais joyeusement. J'avais bien conscience que l'heure était grave mais connaissant Mitchie, je me doutais qu'on n'allait pas la retrouver allongée sur un lit toute faiblarde. D'ailleurs, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle soit en train de faire rire tout le service ! Lorsqu'on entra dans la cabine d'ascenseur, je me rapprochais de Shane, en enviant sa copine. Elle avait une chance folle ma petite espèce en voie de disparition. Déjà six mois passé qu'elle sortait avec lui et ils semblaient tout deux amoureux. C'était ce qu'ils partageaient tous les deux que j'enviais surtout. Quand Shane la regardait, on pouvait presque voir des petits cœurs dans ses yeux et je voulais, moi aussi, qu'un garçon me regarde ainsi. Une partie de moi pourtant, celle qui était fan du groupe, souhaitait, certains soirs seulement, qu'ils rompent, juste pour moi, avant de me réveiller en me giflant. Je connaissais Mitchie depuis deux ans et elle n'avait jamais paru si radieuse et je serais un monstre de vouloir détruire son bonheur.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et je notais que Nate semblait bien proche de Cait. A vrai dire, depuis qu'on était à l'hôpital, il semblait très proche d'elle. Mais attention vraiment _très_ proche. Je me demande si ce n'est pas d'elle dont il est amoureux ? Ils feraient la paire tiens. Lui si sérieux et elle presque aussi tarée que Mitchie, ça donnerait de joyeux gags aux fêtes de familles. A elles-deux, elle réussirait à déstabiliser un bataillon de soldat ! J'en suis certaine puisque le jour où on a été visiter une base militaire, elles ont réussi à en déstabiliser plus d'un en faisant rire tout le groupe. Entre Caitlyn qui posait des questions bizarres et Mitchie qui commentait chaque mot de la réponse, c'était folklo. Quand ce n'était pas l'inverse. Le plus drôle avait été quand un des soldats, dont le grade me fait défaut, avait dit qu'ils passaient parfois des heures dans des avions, sur des bancs inconfortables, sans cuisine ni salle de bain. A ce moment-là, Mitchie avait demandé comment ils faisaient s'ils avaient besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Il avait répondu qu'ils se retenaient ou qu'il faisait dans un sac ou une bouteille. Caitlyn avait simplement ajouté un « Et Dieu créa le jus de pomme pourri » On avait tous ris de cette phrase idiote, surtout quand Mitchie avait jeté ses briques en décrétant qu'elle allait se mettre au jus d'orange ! Encore aujourd'hui, ça me fit rire constatais-je en sentant un sourire sur mon visage.

Secouant la tête, je regardais les panneaux afin de savoir où l'on était mais Steve frappa à la porte. Mitchie répondit faiblement et la porte s'ouvrit au moment où je vis le nom du service.

« - Oh mon Dieu, soufflais-je. Cait ne me dis pas que…

« - Si, dit-elle coupable.

Pov de **Jason**

« - Merde, cria Shane.

Sursautant, j'ouvris un œil me demandant ce qu'il avait à hurler à huit heures du matin. Avec du mal, je l'avoue, je sortis de mon lit et je le retrouvais dans le couloir. Il semblait paniquer et je lui demandais ce qu'il avait.

« - C'est Mitchie ! Nate vient de me dire qu'elle vient de tomber en cours. Les urgences sont prévenues et moi je le retrouve à l'hôpital dès que je sais où elle sera rapatriée !

Tout en parlant, il fouilla dans son armoire avant de s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain au moment où je compris ce qu'il venait de me dire. Sa copine et notre petite sœur d'adoption à Nate et moi, était en route pour l'hôpital ? Secouant la tête, je fis demi-tour et sautais à mon tour, dans ma douche, afin d'accompagner Shane. Je n'étais pas certain qu'il serait en état de conduire de toute façon !

Dix minutes plus tard, je descendis dans la cuisine, pour trouver Shane fouillant dans le meuble du salon.

« - Tu cherches quelque chose ?

« - Le souvenir qu'on a acheté pour Mitchie durant la tournée. Je lui ai dit qu'elle l'aurait aujourd'hui ! Sauf que j'en trouve qu'une partie, dit-il en me montrant la collection de carte qu'il avait achetée.

« - Logique le reste est dans le coffre de Nate. Il devait le lui donner quand il la ramènerait ici, le soir de notre arrivée, mais elle a demandé des explications et est partie juste après !

« - Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon j'attends le message de Nate et je file !

« - Je viens avec toi ! Ce n'est pas négociable, ajoutais-je un peu plus durement.

Il soupira mais accepta le marché. Il n'avait de toute façon pas trop le choix. Néanmoins, on prit sa voiture car Nate ne sortait que pour aller au lycée ou chez ses amies dont il connaissait le chemin. Quant à ma voiture, elle est en réparation depuis qu'un voisin s'était amusé à l'emboutir avant la tournée. Je devais aller la chercher mais depuis mon retour, je n'y avais pas encore été. Shane et moi partagions donc sa voiture, à son grand désespoir, et on avait mis mon GPS dans la sienne.

A neuf heures, son portable vibra et il lut le message alors que je m'attachais. Il acquiesça et démarra aussitôt après s'être assuré que j'étais attaché. Je souris à ce réflexe de jeune conducteur. Surtout qu'il conduisait rarement à LA. La plupart du temps c'était Caroline qui jouait les chauffeurs, ne voulant pas se déplacer autrement que dans son cabriolet de bourgeoise. Une antiquité inestimable qu'elle entretenait juste assez pour ne pas qu'elle tombe en panne. Même Nate n'avait plus ce réflexe de demander, mais regardait quand même si on le faisait. Comme moi, il comptait le nombre de passager et écoutait les clics significatifs. Il ne démarrait qu'une fois que les deux chiffres concordaient.

Grâce à la magie de la technologie à défaut de celle d'Harry Potter, on arriva à l'hôpital sept minutes après. Si le feu ne s'était pas bloqué pendant deux minutes, on serait là depuis longtemps. J'appelais Nate pour lui dire où on était pendant que Shane semblait bouillir sur place. Si l'heure n'était pas si grave, je crois que j'en rirais. Le temps que Caitlyn raccroche avec les parents de Mitchie, Nate me raconta la crise de Mitchie et je soupirais mentalement. Elle ferait de la tachycardie ? Bizarre, elle ne semblait pas en faire. Je fus sorti de mes pensées quand Caitlyn demanda où nous étions. Bonne question. Sur un parking. Je transmis la question à Shane lui demandant de trouver une indication et il m'arracha mon portable des mains en criant qu'on était sur le parking des urgences. Ah bon ? Tournant la tête dans tous les sens, je finis par voir le mot « Urgences » écrit en rouge sur blanc, juste devant nous. Ah ouais en effet !

Deux minutes plus tard, Nate arriva avec les deux filles et on commença à partir quand quelqu'un appela Caitlyn. Elle se retourna et chuchota que c'était les parents de Mitchie avant de prendre la mère dans ses bras. Je sourcillais et supposais qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps et après un autre câlin au père, nous reprîmes la route. Je souris quand Tess appela Shane qui avait du s'arrêter à un moment. Il nous rejoignit mais au moment d'entrer dans le bâtiment, Nate reçut un appel et je souris en reconnaissant la sonnerie qu'on avait tous les trois pour notre famille. Sûrement maman.

Il raccrocha au moment où Shane soupira d'impatience et expliqua rapidement que son lycée avait appelé pour prévenir qu'il avait séché les cours. Si ce n'était pas si important, je crois que je l'aurais charrié.

Durant la grosse demi-heure qui suivi, on attendit que Mitchie finisse ses examens à la cafétéria et j'écoutais les lycéens se plaindre du lycée ce qui me fit rire. Tout le monde détestait y aller à leur âge et le regrettaient quand ils étaient plus âgés. Ce que je leur fis remarquer, alors que Connie acquiesçait également amusée. Je sourcillais quand, quelques minutes plus tard, Steve demanda à Shane qui il était pour Mitchie. Plus encore, quand celui-ci se présenta comme un ami qui donnait des cours de math. Je rêve où ils n'étaient pas au courant que leur fille avait quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Croisant mon regard, il m'expliqua, grâce au langage des signes, qu'elle n'avait rien dis à ses parents pour des raisons qui la regardaient. Ok, c'est original au moins ! Sept mois qu'ils sortent ensemble, à peu près, et ils ne sont toujours pas au courant.

Quand notre petite sœur d'adoption eut sa chambre, on monta tous dans le bon service et j'observais mes frères. Nate était proche de Caitlyn et discutait, ou plutôt l'interrogeait pour savoir ce qu'avait Mitchie. Shane pour sa part semblait réfléchir. Il n'avait, cependant pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle lui avait assuré que sa copine lui avait menti. Sauf pour répondre aux questions des parents de notre petite sœur de cœur. Cela dit, pas la peine d'être devin pour savoir qu'il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi elle lui avait caché la vérité. Quant à Tess elle regardait, tout le monde, cherchant à comprendre comme moi pourquoi la moitié semblait déprimée et l'autre pensive. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au bon étage et Steve ouvrit la marche. On s'arrêta cependant quelques minutes le temps de savoir le numéro de la chambre de Mitchie puis on s'y dirigea. A mesure qu'on s'approchait, Caitlyn se tendit et Nate fronça les sourcils. Quand son père frappa à la porte, je déglutis. Elle ne semblait pas irradier de bonheur. Seulement alors qu'on allait entrer, Tess souffla un « Oh mon Dieu » qui m'étonna. Que se passait-il ?

Pov de **Connie**

Depuis qu'on était avec les camarades de Mitchie, je cherchais à me souvenir où j'avais vu celui aux cheveux très noirs. J'étais certaine que son visage ne m'était pas inconnu et je n'eus la réponse que quand mon mari lui demanda comment il connaissait notre fille. Dès l'instant où il parla de cours de math, je me souvins.

« - Mais oui, vous étiez à la maison hier avec Mitchie, souris-je.

« - Oui. Mais elle a beaucoup de mal à comprendre !

« - Elle n'essaie pas nuance, rit son père. Plus jeune, elle cartonnait en math et un jour, elle a décidé d'arrêter les maths et de se mettre à l'espagnol et à la biologie.

Shane sourit comme à une bonne blague et je l'observais de plus près. Il semblait à la fois bouleversé et triste. Je comprenais son inquiétude qui se lisait sur son visage. Comme nous tous, il s'inquiétait pour ma fille mais pourtant, au-delà de ça, il y avait autre chose. Comme… Oui, comme s'il l'aimait. D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, Mitchie semblait également plus heureuse ces derniers temps. J'avais d'abord cru à une déperdition de l'infection mais à présent, je doutais. Si c'était plutôt l'amour qui la faisait sourire ? ça devenait plus clair aujourd'hui. Sa façon de s'habiller, toutes les soirées qu'elle passait avec ses amis, son besoin de temps pour elle et surtout les joues rouges qu'elle avait hier. J'étais même presque certaine qu'ils n'avaient pas commencé à travailler avant que je n'arrive. J'eus un léger sourire en songeant à mon bébé qui devenait doucement une femme et j'allais me renseigner auprès de l'accueil pour savoir où elle était. J'en profitais pour essuyer la larme que je sentis couler sur ma joue. Si seulement, la vie pouvait lui laisser le temps de vivre toutes les étapes !

On m'informa que c'était bon et j'allais donner la bonne nouvelle avant de me diriger, comme une automate, vers les ascenseurs. Steve appuya sur l'étage et durant l'ascension je priais silencieusement, espérant que le médecin nous apprendrait une bonne nouvelle. Quand on arriva le couloir était vide, ou presque, mais on finit par trouver le bureau des infirmières, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis notre dernière visite. On nous apprit que Mitchie avait la chambre douze, lit dix-huit. On frappa, et au moment où Steve ouvrit la porte, Tess dut comprendre puisqu'elle demanda, à demi-mot, confirmation à Caitlyn qui acquiesça l'air coupable. Je sentis mon cœur se briser en comprenant que si Tess n'était pas au courant alors qu'elles se connaissaient depuis deux ans, il n'y avait aucune chance que ses nouveaux amis sachent la vérité.

Pov de **Shane**

Je sentis le regard de la mère de Mitchie sur moi et je me tordis les mains discrètement pour ne pas le relever. Je savais qu'en tant que mère, elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à comprendre qu'on était plus qu'amis et je préférais attendre que ce soit ma copine qui l'annonce. De plus, ce n'était ni l'heure ni l'endroit ! Lorsqu'elle se leva, pour aller voir si Mitchie avait une chambre, je la suivis des yeux et je fronçais les sourcils en la voyant essuyer une larme. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Je ne comprenais pas !

Elle revint avec de bonnes nouvelles et on rejoignit les ascenseurs, en silence. Je sentais le mystère autour de l'anomalie de Mitchie, prendre de l'épaisseur et j'y réfléchis durant le temps qu'on monta les étages, tout en réfléchissant à Tess. Pourquoi se collait-elle à moi en souriant ? C'était plus le sourire qui me perturbait que la proximité de son corps. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et on sortit en masse. Je suivis tout le monde en cherchant à comprendre ce qu'on faisait à cet étage puisqu'elle avait une malformation pulmonaire, selon elle. Selon Caitlyn, non, puisqu'elle m'aurait menti mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire.

Tandis que Connie demanda où était ma copine, j'observais le service en cherchant à savoir où nous étions et blanchis en lisant, une plaque marquée « Immunologie » Pourquoi était-elle dans le service qui traitait les maladies du système immunitaire ? Son anomalie aurait-elle atteint sa colonne ? Avait-elle minimisé son état de santé pour ne pas que j'ai peur ? Lorsque Steve, frappa à la porte de sa chambre, je me raidis.

« - Entrez, fit-elle faiblement.

« - Oh mon Dieu, souffla Tess quand la porte s'ouvrit. Cait ne me dis pas que…

« - Si, répondit Caitlyn coupable.

Malgré moi, je me souvins du jour de mon hospitalisation. Quand Mitchie m'avait montré sa perruque. Selon elle, elle s'était rasée les cheveux après avoir perdu une compète de sport. _Non je connais l'histoire qu'elle t'a raconté et c'est faux_ m'avait dit Caitlyn. Soudain, je compris et je me stoppais devant la porte. Tess avait raconté un peu plus tôt que Mitchie était sous traitement et qu'il était lourd… Ne me dites pas qu'elle a une leucémie ? Tout le monde entra sauf moi. J'étais incapable de faire un pas supplémentaire.

« - Shane, je, commença Mitchie mais je la coupais.

« - Tu m'as mentie ?

« - Non, j'ai… J'ai zappé des détails, c'est tout. Je… Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes ainsi, je voulais te le dire ce soir mais…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase cherchant à croiser mon regard. Seulement, elle semblait très faible. Quand elle tendit la main vers moi, je reculais. Caitlyn avait raison. Mitchie m'avait menti ! Nate fit un pas vers moi et voulu parler seulement, ma copine le retint, lui assurant qu'elle comprenait et me dit au revoir avant de tourner la tête.

« - T'es vraiment con, me dit-il cependant avant de fermer la porte.

Pov de **Mitchie**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, mon premier réflexe fut d'interroger Caitlyn mais elle m'assura que oui, elle avait mis quelqu'un au courant de mon état et que ni Nate, ni Tess n'avaient entendu. Nous étions donc toujours les deux seules à être au courant. Tant mieux. Je respirais mieux et lorsque les ambulanciers m'emmenèrent dans leur camion, je me laissais faire avant de fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Je me sentais vraiment mal !

La seconde fois que j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans une chambre aux Urgences. Une infirmière me conduisit en Immunologie, un service que je connaissais trop bien et me fit passer un tas de test. Si bien que je ne vis personne avant dix heures. Quelqu'un, que je soupçonnais être Caitlyn, m'avait envoyé un message, dix minutes auparavant, mais je n'avais pas la force de bouger. J'avais une perfusion dans le bras et très envie de dormir. Dans le couloir, j'entendais des gens discuter. Des infirmières se plaignant d'un patient ou d'une famille, des enfants courir avant de se faire réprimander par leurs parents jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin entre. Il me prévint qu'ils avaient modifié mon traitement puisque ma maladie avait légèrement évolué.

« - Cela dit, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, m'assure-t-il. Les recherches avancent vite et bientôt nous trouverons un traitement qui vous remettra sur pied de manière définitive !

« - Merci de me rassurer docteur mais je ne suis pas idiote vous savez. Mais je vous mets quand même un A pour l'initiative !

« - Merci, rit-il. Vous étiez où le jour où je passais mon oral ?

« - Vous l'avez passé en quelle année ?

« - Juillet quatre-vingt douze !

« - Ah j'étais dans le ventre de ma mère !

Il sourit et me conseilla de garder le moral, c'était encore le meilleur des traitements, puis me laissa. J'hochais la tête et me tournais de manière à pouvoir dormir un peu. Néanmoins, on frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte. Faiblement, j'autorisais, quelqu'un à entrer, me moquant de savoir qui c'était. Je me tendis en entendant la voix de Tess suivi de Caitlyn. Mince, si elles étaient toutes les deux là, il y avait de grandes chances que… Que Nate soit là, constatais-je en croisant son regard inquiet. Jason entra à son tour et je sentis que je perdais des couleurs quand je croisais le regard de Shane. Je commençais à vouloir lui expliquer mais il m'en empêcha en comprenant que j'avais menti, ce dont il m'accusa. Coupable, je baissais légèrement les yeux puis je repris la parole voulant lui expliquer mais j'étais à cours de mots. J'avais prévu de lui en parler ce soir, mais pas devant mes autres amis. Je ne voulais pas qu'on sache. Les gens allaient me regarder autrement après ça ! Soupirant mentalement, je cherchais le regard de mon copain et lui tendis la main. Apeuré, il fit un pas en arrière et ce geste me brisa le cœur. Il savait tout, j'en étais certaine et il avait peur. J'allais devoir m'habituer à cette sensation de rejet, bientôt presque tout le monde allait, comme lui, repartir. Nate commença à vouloir le rejoindre pour lui parler mais je l'en empêchais. Ça me brisait le cœur de le voir s'éloigner mais c'était une réaction des plus logique et je la comprenais. De plus, je lui avais dit que quelque soit sa décision, je ne souffrirais pas et que je la respecterais. J'aurais juste préféré vivre encore quelques moments avec lui avant qu'il ne me repousse. A présent, il comprenait pourquoi je lui avais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de Happy end pour nous. C'était impossible. Ce que j'avais, on n'en guérissait pas encore ! Un jour peut-être, mais je ne serais plus là, je le sentais !

« - T'es vraiment con, soupira Nate cependant avant de fermer la porte au nez de son frère.

J'eu un léger sourire face à cette réaction et je sentis mes larmes couler quand il vint près de moi. Se penchant il me prit dans ses bras et chuchota à mon oreille qu'il était désolé de l'attitude de son frère.

« - Je comprends sa réaction ne t'en fais pas ! Et puis toi t'es resté, après tout, souris-je doucement.

Il soupira mais acquiesça en me promettant à l'oreille de ne pas m'abandonner. Je souris en songeant qu'il risquait de tenir un autre discours dans quelque temps. Quand il saurait tout. Parce qu'il allait savoir, c'était certain. Je ne pourrais plus cacher longtemps ce que j'avais. Tout comme je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre du temps à chercher une université, un projet de vie ou quoique ce soit. Je passerais les prochains mois à réaliser tous mes rêves et qu'importe ce qu'on pensera de moi. Ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer. Ni d'avoir l'espoir de guérir, ni de penser à un avenir. Parce que lorsqu'on est atteint du VIH, on n'en guérie rarement ! Voir jamais !

* * *

Et voilà, la bombe dans la dernière ligne quoi ! J'avoue j'ai pas mal abusé à vous faire croire à d'autres maladies et à vous perdre avec tous mes points de vus mais je vous assure qu'à la base, ils ne devaient pas y en avoir autant ! En fait, le chapitre devait se terminer sur autre chose. Une scène beaucoup plus touchante plutôt que la fuite de Shane qui croit qu'elle a la leucémie ! J'espère quand même que vous vous a plus même si j'en doute franchement.

Miss Tagada (L)


	13. Chapitre 12

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir bonsoir, comment ça va ? :p Sans plus attendre, voilà le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Mais vu toutes vos questions, je sais que ça sera le cas ! :p Merci à **Miss Morgane** (Hello miss. Je suis ravie que tu n'aies pas mon adresse dans ce cas. j'aime pas trop me faire étrangler hein :p Oui ben désolée à la base je voulais mettre le pov de tout le monde et ensuite celui de Mitchie. Je te jure ça devait se passer comme ça et puis... Et puis j'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé mdrr Euh ouais non ce n'est pas possible d'avoir la suite comme ça sans pirater mon ordi et... Tu ne sais pas pirater un ordi rassure-moi ? mdrr Oui oui on a appris beaucoup de choses. C'était le but (même si je le répète vous deviez avoir la réponse plus vite !) Ouais Shane a de drôle de pensées mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le pire ! Ou peut-être que si en fait parce que Tess envie le couple qu'il forme avec Mitchie seulement donc... Quoi Nate est surprotecteur ? Avec Mitchie ? n'importe quoi ! (Tu verras dans ce chapitre que ce n'est pas du tout le cas :p) Ouais je voulais faire un Jason plus posé et moins foufou que dans les films. Même s'il est indispensable au deux. C'est un des seuls points positifs du film à ce propos. En fait pour tes suppositions concernant la défection de Shane on en apprend plus au début du chapitre puisqu'on est dans ses yeux pendant... Pas mal de pages :p De quoi invalider ou non tes théories sur lui. Oui je suis d'accord avec toi. Quitte à ne pas vivre longtemps autant que tu emmagasines le plus de belles choses possibles. Non mais pour Tess tu vas mieux comprendre prochainement... Oh a ce propos c'était toi qui voulait savoir c'était quoi la chérie de Shane ou je ne sais plus quoi ? Réponse bientôt :p Ravie de savoir que ce chapitre t'a tenu en haleine ça fait plaisir à lire =) Bisouilles), **lilylys** (Hello toi. Ouais vivement que Shane réalise qu'il est stupide (même s'il choisi un autre mot dans ce chapitre :p) Bises), **Sweet-Devil973** (Hello toi. Euh comment ça deviner la maladie ? Oui on pourra probablement en guérir et si mes souvenirs sont exacts récemment on a peut-être trouvé un moyen de guérir du Sida mais je ne suis plus très sûre. Shane ? Un imbécile ? Quoi ? mais non :p Pour la manière dont Mitchie a été contaminée, réponse dans ce chapitre, elle raconte tout à Shane =) Ouais on peut vivre des années même avec le VIH. C'est pour ça que je ris quand vous me dites « tu vas pas la faire mourir tout de même ? » :p Bisouilles), **Marina** (Hello miss. Eh ouais c'était assez drôle (même si ça ne devait pas se dérouler ainsi en fait puisque le chapitre devait s'arrêter là où s'arrête celui-ci :p Logique tu me diras :p) Ouais je crois que j'ai surpris tout le monde avec la diagnostic de Mitchie mdrr Ouais Nate c'est le meilleur. C'est tout le temps le meilleur d'ailleurs ! Non Tess imagine une histoire d'amour comme celle qu'ils vivent… Et puis n'oublions pas qu'elle est fan et qu'elle voulait sortir avec avant ! Eh bien pour Shane tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre tu vas tout comprendre. Pourquoi il est parti, comment il va réagir en apprenant la vérité... Tout ! Quoi tuer Mitchie ? Ça te rassurerais si je te disais que le dernier POV de cette fic c'est le sien ? Bisouilles. Et pour ton PS je ne sais plus attends je compte :p En tout 43 chapitres (prologue compris puisque l'épilogue n'en est pas vraiment un)), **AngeleJ** (Hello miss. Ah bon ça va si le chapitre t'a plus ça me suffit mdrr Oui alors je répète ce n'était pas prévu ainsi. Il ne devait y avoir que les pov de Shane, Nate, Jason, Caitlyn et Tess mais après je me suis dis que celui des parents seraient aussi intéressant et au final j'ai pensé à faire un chapitre complet comme ça et couper juste avant que vous découvriez la vérité sur la maladie de Mitchie… Mais j'ai craqué :p (Et puis ma relectrice n'arrêtait pas de me demander ce qu'avait Mitchie donc… mdrr) Ah tant mieux que tu aimes cette Tess, c'est aussi mon cas ! Elle fait moins sale peste que dans mes autres fic et dans les films :p Oui oui je confirme tu avais raison, elle cachait quelque chose de plus grave ! Par curiosité (comme quoi ^^) tu pensais à quoi comme maladie ? Pour savoir comment elle a contracté le virus, rassure-toi c'est dans ce chapitre et promis cette fois tout sera dévoilé :p Et oui tu vois c'est certains qu'ils vont parler IST quand il les rencontrera en temps que petit ami mais on n'en est pas encore là mdrr Pareil pour savoir si Shane va revenir (et pourquoi il est parti surtout) c'est dans ce chapitre ! J'ai tout mis dans ce chapitre charnière ou presque parce que bon, faut pas déconner j'ai que 12 pages de longueur mdrr Bisouilles) et **Marine** (Hello miss. Ravie que ça t'ait plus. J'espère que ça sera aussi le cas pour celui-là. Bisouilles) pour leur reviews. Oui cette semaine j'ai tout mis ici parce que je sais plus à qui j'ai déjà répondu donc...

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Pov de **Shane**

 **Je** rentrais directement à la maison en me posant mille questions. Pourquoi m'avait-elle mentie sur son cancer ? Qui était exactement au courant ? Et pourquoi était-elle en immunologie et non en oncologie puisque c'était un cancer ? Pourtant parmi toutes ces questions, une se détachait du lot : Comment prenait-elle ma fuite ? Je lui avais promis de ne plus m'éloigner ni de faire le con pourtant c'était exactement ce que je faisais ! Me garant dans le garage, je montais jusque dans ma chambre et m'allongeais sur mon lit, pour réfléchir ! J'avais agi comme le dernier des imbéciles. J'en avais parfaitement conscience mais c'était plus fort que moi. Plus jeune, j'avais perdu mon meilleur ami à cause de cette maladie et je ne voulais plus revivre cet enfer. J'avais mis un an à me remettre de sa perte. Surtout que ce serait pire parce que je savais par quoi ma copine allait passer et je le saurai avant elle. J'allais la voir perdre ses cheveux à la prochaine chimio, être malade comme un chien à cause du traitement, devenir de plus en plus faible. Je verrais son regard se ternir, ses rêves disparaître, sa joie s'envoler et je ne pouvais pas !

Je dus rester ainsi longtemps puisque je n'avais pas bougé lorsque mes frères rentrèrent. Je sus que c'était eux non à leur démarche mais plutôt à la voix de Nate.

« - Shane, cria-t-il. T'es où imbécile ?

« - Nate, tempéra Jason. Il…

« - Je me contrefous de ses petits problèmes de chanteur mal embouché, hurla-t-il. Je sais que t'es là, y a ta voiture dans le garage, ramène ta viande au salon… _Pronto_ !

Je sursautais à son _pronto_. Dis donc, il avait l'air remonté… Soupirant, j'obéis, voulant savoir comment allait ma petite chérie. Cependant, le regard de Nate me dissuada de poser une seule question. Il me fixait glacialement et même Jason n'osait rien dire.

« - T'es fier de toi j'espère ? Ne me coupe pas la parole, cria-t-il alors que j'ouvrais la bouche. Est-ce que tu sais ce que Mitchie a ressenti en te voyant partir ? La ferme, je parle !

Croisant les bras, je le regardais attendant qu'il ait fini pour répondre à ses deux questions.

« - Elle est en pleurs ! Bordel, tu lui avais promis de ne plus faire le con et à la première difficulté, tu te barres ! On peut compter sur toi ! Ah ça pour faire le con, des blagues ou tromper ta copine, t'es là mais dès qu'elle a besoin de soutien dans ce qu'elle traverse, y a plus personne ! Tu disparais plus vite que la neige en plein soleil !

Il se tut une seconde et je risquais un œil vers Jason qui me conseilla de la fermer. OK, visiblement je n'ai pas terminé de m'en prendre plein dans la figure.

« - Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle a et tu t'es barré comme un petit garçon effrayé, souffla-t-il plus calme. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce qu'elle vit. Elle va mourir Shane ! Demain, comme dans un an, personne ne peut savoir comment elle va réagir aux nouvelles doses de sa tr…

« - Nate, coupa notre frère. C'est à elle de lui dire ! Tu as promis de te taire !

« - Ouais, navré Mimi. Je te l'ai dit le jour où vous vous êtes mis ensemble, ne la fais pas souffrir ! Parce que je vais te rendre chacun des coups que tu lui assèneras ! J'ai passé sur ta liaison avec l'autre imbécile sur sa demande et parce que l'erreur est humaine ! Par contre, là c'est deux erreurs en moins de deux mois. C'est plus que Jason en deux ans avec Maureen !… Et elle n'en a pas encore fait. Si ce n'est de s'être mise avec toi !

Il me fixa avec colère et monta dans sa chambre alors que je restais planté là comme un imbécile. Elle leur avait donc parlé de son cancer. Je ne retenais que cette information. Soudain, je réalisais ce qu'il venait de dire. Non, lorsqu'on s'était mis ensemble ce n'était pas une erreur. Par contre de lui avoir demandé une seconde chance l'était. Je l'aimais mais je ne pourrais pas la soutenir dans cette épreuve, je n'en avais pas la force !

« - Ecoute Shane, avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives, vas au moins la voir et écoute là ! Tu prendras ta décision après et Nate… Nate devra la respecter ! C'est peut-être sa meilleure amie mais c'est ton couple, il n'a rien à dire. En plus, je ne pense pas que Mitchie lui demandera de prendre parti !

« - Elle va comment ?

« - Après ton départ, elle a un peu pleuré, je ne te le cacherais pas mais… Elle nous a tout expliqué et Nate lui a assuré qu'il resterait à ses côtés et je lui ai également promis de ne pas la lâcher ! Cela dit et je te le demande comme une faveur, si tu viens à la quitter, fais-le en douceur, qu'on puisse rester amis avec elle !… Bon j'appelle maman pour lui dire que Mitchie n'a rien de grave et qu'elle sort demain !

J'hochais la tête, sonné, avant de m'asseoir sur le canapé afin de résumer la situation. Mitchie allait mourir de sa leucémie. Nate m'en voulait à mort. Jason et lui voulaient rester amis avec elle. Quant à moi, je devais la quitter en douceur si c'était ce que je décidais, après avoir appris sa maladie. Pour le moment en tout cas, il n'en était pas question. J'étais fou d'elle. De ses mimiques, de sa joie, de ses farces, d'elle tout simplement ! Mais comment m'excuser de la réaction que je venais d'avoir ? Comment pourrais-je simplement arriver devant elle et la regarder en face après ce que je venais de faire ! Où trouverais-je la force d'affronter sa maladie et la douleur que j'avais provoquée ?

« - Non maman, rit mon frère. Elle va avoir trois jours de convalescence chez elle et elle retourne en cours lundi. _…_ Ouais d'ailleurs, Nate voudrait savoir si ça serait possible qu'elle vienne avec nous vendredi ? _…_ Oui je lui ai dit qu'elle risquait de ne pas supporter le voyage mais il voudrait savoir si papa est d'accord. Il en parlera à ses parents après et si tout le monde est d'accord, ajouta-t-il en me fixant, il lui en parlera. _…_ Oui, enfin vu les circonstances, une heure, ça risque de faire lourd pour elle, on verra !

Il continua sa conversation alors que je repartais dans mes pensées. Je ne pouvais pas lui interdire de venir. Nate m'en voudrait réellement… Mais pourrais-je la voir au concert tout en sachant qu'elle est malade ? C'était impossible, je me sentirai minable et impuissant face à sa maladie. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de me disputer avec mon petit frère. Je l'adorais ! Même s'il l'ignorait. Soupirant, je montais à l'étage et j'allais frapper à sa porte. Néanmoins, il refusa de me répondre et j'entrais quand même.

« - Jason vient de m'apprendre que tu comptais emmener Mitchie à Oklahoma City et je…

« - Ton avis ne comptera pas de toute façon ! Elle viendra si elle est d'accord !

« - Tant mieux, j'allais te dire que ça ne me posait pas de problème. Si elle peut voyager entre deux séances de chimio tant mieux pour elle. Elle en rêve !

« - De la chimio, répéta-t-il perdu. Mais Shane, reprit-il après quelques secondes de silence, Mitchie n'a aucun cancer !

« - Alors pourquoi elle a perdu ses cheveux peu de temps avant qu'on arrive ?

« - Elle s'est rasée la tête ! Ce qu'elle nous a dit au bowling était vrai. Elle déteste perdre et à cause de sa maladie, elle a perdue toutes les compétitions. Elle n'a pas apprécié, elle s'est rasée la tête, fin de l'histoire !

Je ne comprenais plus rien. J'étais certain qu'elle avait une leucémie ou un cancer, c'était pour ça que j'étais parti mais si j'avais faux, ce qui était visiblement le cas, je n'avais plus de raison de rester dans mon coin. Secouant la tête, je descendis rapidement pour monter dans ma voiture, alors que mes frères m'appelaient afin de savoir où j'allais. J'avais plus important à faire pour le moment, que de leur répondre. Il fallait que je recolle, une dernière fois, les morceaux avec ma copine. En espérant qu'elle voudrait encore de moi.

Le temps de trouver une place, je mis dix minutes avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment et j'éteignis mon portable, raccrochant au nez de Jason au passage. Tant pis ! Me souvenant du chemin, je pris l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage que j'avais quitté précipitamment, puis je cherchais un médecin, une infirmière, n'importe qui, qui pourrait me montrer le chemin… Un panneau fléché me fit face et je m'en contentais pour le moment. Une fois dans le service, je cherchais la chambre numéro douze avant d'avoir un doute. Et si c'était la dix-huit ? Dans le doute, je regardais s'il y avait un lit dix-huit ou si je devrais trouver la chambre dix-huit lit numéro douze… Bien que ça me paraisse étrange ! Coup de chance, ma mémoire ne me faisait pas défaut, je trouvais la bonne chambre et j'allais frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit. Steve me regarda déçu et je me sentis mal tout en songeant que c'était la première fois que je décevais quelqu'un qui ignorait mon existence la veille.

« - Bonjour monsieur, je…

« - Shane, souffla Mitchie depuis son lit.

Elle semblait étonnée et pour cause. A sa place, je crois que je le serais également.

« - Bon on te laisse ma chérie, on va faire les papiers pour que tu passes la nuit ici, on revient tout à l'heure !

« - Euh ok… Que fais-tu ici ? C'est Nate qui t'a demandé de venir ?

« - Non. Il ne m'a rien demandé. Ni Jason. C'est juste que… Est-ce que tu m'autorises à entrer ?

« - Tu ne crains pas la contamination ?

« - T'es contagieuse ?

Soupirant, elle me fit signe d'entrer et de fermer derrière moi. J'obéis en garçon sage puis je vins m'asseoir sur son lit.

« - Ecoute, soufflais-je honteusement. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, c'est certain et je ne mérite pas de sortir avec une perle comme toi mais… Je sais que je ne le mérite pas mais donne-moi une chance de me racheter. Je sais que suite à ma trahison, tu m'as dit que ce serait ma dernière mais je te demande de prendre en considération que j'ai cru que tu avais un cancer et… Plus jeune, j'ai vu mon meilleur ami mourir d'une leucémie et je ne voulais pas revivre ça, une fois de plus. Je savais que je ne serais pas assez fort pour te soutenir !

« - Tes frères ne t'ont pas dit ce que j'avais ?

« - Non. Nate a mentionné un tr, mais Jason l'a empêché de finir le mot donc… Pourquoi ?

« - Alors tu es effectivement un imbécile Shane Gray, asséna-t-elle.

« - Pourquoi ?

J'étais choqué. Je venais de m'excuser et de lui expliquer pourquoi j'étais parti comme un voleur et elle me traitait d'imbécile.

« - Parce que tu me demandes une chance que tu vas griller quand tu sauras tout ! A quoi bon te la donner si c'est pour t'entendre me dire, dans deux heures maxi, que tu préfères qu'on ne se voit plus ?

« - Mais non, je… Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça, demandais-je soupçonneux.

« - Regarde !

Doucement, elle sortit sa jambe de sous le drap et je vis un cœur sur la plante de ses pieds.

« - J'étais en colo, y a deux ans. Juste avant de rencontrer Tess, précisa-t-elle. Mes parents bossaient tout l'été et Caitlyn partait visiter les cinquante états, enfin bref. Toujours est-il que cet été là, j'étais seule là-bas. C'était un coin sympa avec un lac, des activités et des garçons mignons tout plein. Les monos étaient très laxistes et ils nous laissaient faire de qu'on voulait. Un matin, avec Damien, Maxime et Carla, on est allé dans la ville voisine. On avait envie de marquer le coup. De se prouver qu'on était responsable… Ce qu'on n'était pas, souffla-t-elle. Bref, on est entré dans un tatoueur pour se faire chacun un truc. Selon Maxime, on ne risquait rien. Je me suis laissée convaincre et j'ai eu ce cœur que tu vois. Ce jour-là, je me suis également fait percer les oreilles et j'ai fumé une cigarette. J'ai détestée autant te le dire, c'est dégoûtant j'en reprendrais plus !

« - J'imagine oui. Mais en quoi c'est…

« - Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. Tu poseras tes questions plus tard. Si tu ne t'enfuis pas une nouvelle fois en courant. Quand je suis revenue chez moi, un mois plus tard, ma mère s'est inquiétée pour mes oreilles et on a été faire des tests, mais je n'avais rien. Malheureusement, je me suis sentie mal à la rentrée et… Bref trois semaines plus tard, j'ai refait des tests et le diagnostic est tombé… J'ai le Sida Shane, souffla-t-elle.

« - Que… Quoi ?

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Elle s'était faite percer les oreilles chez un boucher ou quoi ?

« - Je… Le tatoueur chez qui j'ai fait ce cœur… On a appris qu'il n'avait pas sa licence et qu'il… Quand mes parents m'ont demandé comment j'avais pu être contaminée, puisque je suis encore vierge, j'ai dû leur montrer le tatouage. Rien n'est sûr mais selon les médecins, il y a de grandes chances que ce cœur soit à l'origine de tout ça ! Quand je l'ai appris, j'ai décidé que ma vie devait changer. Je devais prendre un tas de médicaments censés m'aider à vivre plus longtemps et j'en ai profité pour arrêter de me prendre la tête. Ce jour-là, j'ai décidé que je ne remettrais plus à demain, ce que je pouvais faire aujourd'hui et j'ai commencé à réaliser mes rêves. C'est pour ça que l'an prochain, je n'irais pas dans une université, mais que je veux faire le tour du monde… Et que j'ai renoncé à l'idée d'être maman un jour !

« - Mais… Tu es en train de me dire que je pourrais très bien l'avoir attrapé moi aussi ?

« - Non, j'ai fait très attention, s'offusqua-t-elle. A ton avis, tu crois vraiment que je n'étais pas prête à aller plus loin avec toi, le jour où tu es parti en tournée ? Je l'étais ! Je le suis depuis un bout de temps mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas contaminer quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pour cette raison que, d'une je te repousse sans arrêt et que deux je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir trompée avec cette Zaria. Parce qu'au moins avec elle, tu pourras aller plus loin que de simples baisers et des caresses furtives… Mais si tu ne me crois pas, vas donc faire le test, me défia-t-elle. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si le Sida était une IST. Ni que le S signifiait qu'il devait y avoir rapports sexuels…

Je la fixais partagé entre l'envie de quitter cette chambre en courant pour aller faire le dépistage et celle de rester avec elle et de la consoler. Elle pleurait doucement et je sentis que c'était une épreuve pour elle. De m'en parler, je veux dire !

« - Shane, souffla-t-elle, je ne t'aurais jamais fait courir le moindre risque, tu peux me croire ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le jour où je me suis coupée chez vous, le matin avant que vous partiez, je suis montée à l'étage désinfecter mon doigt. J'ai toujours ce qu'il faut dans mon sac pour ça… C'est aussi d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai sortis vos poubelles. Pour être certaine que vous ne toucheriez pas la compresse souillée. Parce que je vous adore tous les trois… Parce que je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

J'étais toujours incapable de bouger. Je la voyais s'inquiéter de plus en plus et je soupirais. Elle avait le Sida. Autrement dit je ne pourrais jamais aller plus loin avec elle mais je ne me voyais pas la quitter à cause de ça. C'était de la faute de ce tatoueur, pas elle. Que devais-je faire ? Partir ? Rester ? La prendre dans mes bras, lui assurer que je l'aimais ou m'éloigner d'elle parce que je doutais de moi ? De nous ?

« - Va-t'en !

« - Mais… Non, décrétais-je. Je veux rester !

« - Pas moi. Je ne veux pas te voir ! Plus jamais, dit-elle décidée.

« - Je croyais que tu m'aimais, demandais-je mi-vexé mi blessé.

« - Oui, justement ! Tu vas faire le mauvais choix et je préfère éviter d'être présente alors pars ! Rassure-toi, je ne viendrais plus chez vous, je ne t'appellerais plus et je ne chercherais plus ta présence. Je vais sortir de ta vie, dès maintenant !

« - Mais… Mais non ! Je refuse que tu me quittes. Je veux que tu viennes à la maison, que tu m'appelles en pleine réunion juste parce que tu t'ennuies en cours, ou même que tu cherches ma présence ! Tu n'as pas le droit de choisir pour moi et j'ai déjà fait ce choix. Je me fous de ce que tu as, des interdictions que ça engendre, je t'aime et c'est toi que je veux. En bonne santé, malade, joyeuse ou triste !

« - Shane tu ne comprends pas, notre relation a été le plus loin possible ! On ne pourra jamais aller plus loin que dormir ensemble, jamais tu…

« - Je m'en fous, assénais-je avec force. Si je suis avec toi Mitchie ce n'est pas pour pouvoir coucher avec une fille quand j'en ai envie, mais parce que je t'aime. Que tu me rends dingue… Est-ce que tu m'aimes, demandais-je après quelques secondes de silence.

« - Non, ce n'est pas…

« - Réponds-moi, demandais-je un peu trop durement. Dis-moi, en me regardant dans les yeux, que tu ne m'aimes pas, que nous c'était du vent. Que tu jouais… Vas-y, dis-le, la défis-je.

Elle me regarda fixement et je commençais à douter de nous. Oserait-elle me dire, en me regardant que je n'étais rien d'autre pour elle qu'un passe-temps ? Y arriverait-elle ? J'espérais que non. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me relever d'une rupture aussi brutale ! Je sentis mes doutes faiblir quand je vis ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle semblait lutter pour me le dire et j'espérais qu'elle n'en aurait pas la force.

« - Je… Je ne… Je ne peux pas, sanglota-t-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Je ne peux pas te dire ça et tu le sais !

« - Bien sûr que je le sais, soufflais-je.

Je soupirais mentalement. Je ne lui dirais peut-être jamais mais j'avais pas mal douté. Me rapprochant d'elle, je la pris dans mes bras et souris quand je la sentis se laisser faire. Lorsque je me souvins qu'elle était sous perfusion, je me rapprochais d'elle et je la tins serré contre moi, alors qu'elle pleurait doucement, me maudissant de lui avoir demandé une telle chose. Je souris et tout en lui caressant les cheveux, je la berçais pour qu'elle se calme, m'excusant d'avoir été si dur. Elle acquiesça et je me penchais pour l'embrasser mais elle se déroba et j'atterris sur sa joue.

« - Mitchie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« - Je n'ai pas le droit !

« - Attends, hier encore tu voulais bien, que s'est-il passé entre-temps ?

« - Je me suis rendue compte que c'était impossible ! Et je… Je ne veux pas que tu prennes ta décision sur le vif comme ça. Tu as besoin de réfléchir pour faire le point et moi aussi !

« - Attends, je croyais que…

« - Rien. Je t'aime c'est un fait et tu dis m'aimer aussi et je veux te croire, assura-t-elle, seulement… Seulement, tu n'as pas réfléchis à toutes les implications que ça comporte. Dans notre histoire, si histoire il y a encore, il y aura d'avantage d'interdiction qu'autre chose et je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles dans six mois parce que tu auras peur de me quitter mais que je t'empêche de trouver la femme de ta vie. Celle qui aura la chance de pouvoir porter tes enfants, faire l'amour avec toi et toutes ces choses qui me sont interdites, pour sauvegarder ta vie ! Alors s'il te plait, rentre chez toi et réfléchis à tout ça ! Je vais faire de même et quand tu auras pris ta décision, alors on en reparlera. Mais ne décide pas maintenant pour regretter plus tard. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu décides de t'éloigner crois-moi !

Je la regardais perplexe. Elle croyait vraiment que j'allais m'éloigner d'elle même en y réfléchissant des heures ? Ma décision était prise depuis le moment où je l'avais vu entrer chez nous toute mouillée. Avant que je n'ai pu le lui dire, ses parents revinrent et je demandais à parler en privé à son père. Sa fille et lui me fixèrent étonnés puis on sortit dans le couloir.

« - Ecoutez monsieur, je sais que j'ai agi comme un imbécile tout à l'heure mais c'était une erreur. J'avais mal interprété certains faits. Mais maintenant je suis au courant de tout et je m'en moque… Si je vous raconte ça ce n'est pas pour rien, rassurez-vous, ni pour que vous excusiez mon attitude impardonnable. Simplement mon petit frère Nate a… Il voudrait, avec votre accord, emmener Mitchie avec nous à Oklahoma City ce vendredi. On a un concert de prévu en faveur de l'Unicef et… Jason est en train de convaincre mes parents d'accepter une passagère de plus. Bien sûr, ils ignorent ce qu'elle a exactement mais ils ne le diront pas… J'aimerais donc avoir votre accord pour que Nate en parle à Mitchie puisque c'est son idée à la base !

Tout au long de mon discours, il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, me regardant fixement. Je me demandais s'il allait me répondre maintenant ou plus tard. Il fallait qu'il me dise oui ! C'était important ! Pour Nate d'abord mais aussi pour Mitchie et moi. Je voulais l'aider à réaliser son rêve de voyager partout et si je voulais qu'elle vienne avec nous en tournée l'an prochain, il fallait qu'on commence maintenant à gagner la confiance de ses parents !

Pov de **Nate**

Quand Shane quitta ma chambre, je fronçais les sourcils puis me lançais à sa poursuite. Je lui demandais, cinq ou six fois où il comptait aller mais je n'eus aucune réponse. Tout comme Jason. On soupira de concert et j'espérais qu'il se rendait à l'hôpital pour faire amende d'honorable ! Vu son attitude ces dernières semaines, je n'étais pas sûr de me ranger de son côté, si je devais choisir entre lui et Mitchie.

« - Il ne décroche pas, commenta mon frère en continuant d'appeler.

« - Logique, il est au volant. Et vu qu'il conduit rarement à LA…

Je laissais volontairement ma phrase en suspens. Lui et moi savions qu'il agissait comme un conducteur novice. Même s'il conduisait un peu plus ces derniers mois. On attendit donc quelques minutes puis Jason recommença à l'appeler. Il souffla en décrétant qu'il lui avait raccroché au nez et je tentais à mon tour… Pour passer directement sur le répondeur. Bon visiblement il est à l'hôpital ! Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas le con.

« - Au fait, c'est bon, tu peux demander à Steve et Connie. Les parents sont d'accords pour Oklahoma City mais va falloir trouver une raison à la convalescence de Mitchie. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle doit se reposer et s'habituer aux nouvelles doses de sa trithérapie !

« - C'est un fait. On aura qu'à dire qu'elle a une baisse de régime et qu'elle a besoin de repos. Trop de stress à cause des exams' et le tour est joué. Non parce que les profs nous fichent une sacrée pression quand même !

Jason sourit alors que je le fusillais des yeux. Je guettais la porte quelques instants puis je remontais dans ma chambre pour bosser ma civilisation. Avec toutes les tournées, je me débrouillais pas mal en géo mais la guerre de territoire, c'était rébarbatif.

Shane revint une heure et demie plus tard et je descendis immédiatement. En fait j'arrivais dans la cuisine alors qu'il entrait seulement dans la maison et il sourcilla. Fredonnant une mélodie qui m'était inconnue, il se déchaussa tranquillement et vint se servir un verre de jus de fruit avec le même flegme.

« - Bon alors ? C'est pour aujourd'hui ou demain ?

« - Demain… Si t'es sage Junior !

« - Shane, dis-je menaçant.

« - Très bien, très bien, souffla-t-il en posant son verre. Sors ton drapeau blanc cow-boy et range ton arme ! Je n'ai même pas le temps de souffler c'est dingue ! Que veux-tu savoir ?

« - Tu te fous de moi là, hurlais-je. Tu étais où ? A l'hôpital ? Pour te réconcilier avec Mitchie ? Elle t'a pardonné ta couardise ?

« - Arrête l'anglais mon pote, on utilise plus le mot couardise depuis la Renaissance en Europe, plaisanta-t-il. Bref, reprit-il en se raclant la gorge alors que je continuais de le fixer. Pour faire simple, je suis allé à l'hôpital…. Elle m'a raconté pour… Pour sa maladie, souffla-t-il gêné. Mais on n'est plus ensemble, par…

« - Quoi, explosais-je. Tu l'as quitté pour ça ? Mais t'es…

Je ne pus aller plus loin puisqu'il me mit une clémentine dans la bouche.

« - La ferme Junior, je termine mon récit !… Mitchie veut que je réfléchisse aux implications que l'infection engendre, fit-il sérieusement. Donc pour le moment, on n'est plus ensemble. Le temps que je réfléchisse à si je veux toujours être avec elle et elle avec moi. Elle dit avoir besoin de temps !

Il soupira en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils et je rejoignis mes frères. J'étais partagé entre la joie de les savoir réconciliés, en quelque sorte et ma peine pour lui quand une question me vint à l'esprit.

« - Que vas-tu faire ?

« - Réfléchir, souffla-t-il. Elle refuse que je prenne ma décision sur le vif, de peur que je la regrette après donc…

« - Non mais rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas la quitter ?

« - Non là tout de suite, j'ai envie d'être avec elle ! Cela dit, j'ignore combien de temps il va lui falloir à elle. Moi je sais que je veux qu'on reste ensemble. Mais elle… Je l'ignore !

« - Bah elle t'aime non ? Donc elle restera avec toi, conclu Jason.

« - Pas sûr, soupira-t-il. Elle est consciente de ses sentiments et des miens mais… Disons qu'elle a peur que le manque de profondeur de notre relation finisse par me faire regretter d'être rester avec elle. Je crois qu'elle ne conçoit pas vraiment que je veuille rester avec elle, malgré ce maudit tatouage !

« - Un tatouage, ris-je. Mais elle n'a aucun tatouage. Ou en tout cas, elle n'en a pas parlé… Et je n'en ai pas vu !

« - Logique il est bien caché, rit-il comme à une blague. Enfin bref, je monte, j'ai besoin de réfléchir tranquillement !

« - A quoi ?

« - A une idée que j'ai eu en revenant. T'occupe, ça ne concerne que moi… Au fait, ajouta-t-il en passant la tête dans le salon, appelle Mitchie demain et demande-lui pour Oklahoma City, ses parents sont d'accord, je leur en ai parlé tout à l'heure !

Il leur en a parlé ? Il est culotté sérieux ! C'était mon idée à la base. Enfin, il me laisse le plaisir de l'annoncer à ma meilleure amie. Ce qui, au final est plutôt génial !

Pov de **Mitchie**

Quand papa revint avec Shane, je les fixais intriguée. Il me sourit et vint embrasser ma joue, dérivant volontairement, sur la commissure de mes lèvres, j'en étais certaine. Il me chuchota un « rendez-vous demain chez moi » et je me retins de l'embrasser réellement. Je le regardais saluer mes parents et partir tout en me demandant comment il avait fait pour avoir une telle emprise sur moi en si peu de temps. Je veux dire, ok j'étais tombée sous son charme dès qu'il avait commencé à être connu mais c'était ce qu'il montrait de lui que j'aimais. Or depuis le jour où j'avais été chez eux, ce super jour de pluie au passage, j'avais découvert une autre personnalité de mon chanteur comme je me plaisais à l'appeler. Il était plus gai et plus farceur. Même s'il semblait adorer les maths… Ce qui était vraiment étrange mais bon. De plus, à mesure que notre relation devenait sérieuse, je découvrais d'autres facettes. Il était très prévenant, attentionné, toujours à surveiller que j'aille bien, s'assurant que je réussissais à suivre des cours qui ne me serviraient à rien. De plus, il avait toujours une idée pour me surprendre. Comme la fois où il m'avait invité à manger avec lui un midi. Ses deux frères étaient chez leurs parents et il avait, selon lui, passé toute la matinée aux fourneaux afin que le repas soit prêt à l'heure. Et ça avait été délicieux, je peux l'assurer !

Mes parents passèrent la journée avec moi ne partant que lorsque les visites se terminèrent. Et encore, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à ma mère, je crois qu'elle aurait dormi là ! Restée seule, je cherchais ce que Shane avait pu dire à mon père, puisque celui-ci m'avait dit que ça ne me regardait pas. Il était revenu et avait gentiment joué l'ami fidèle, sans essayer de montrer à mes parents qu'on était ensemble. Ce qu'il avait dit ou fait, avait été approuvé par mon père. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire ? Ou dire plutôt. Mystère ! Je m'endormis, rongée par la curiosité.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je souris. Où avais-je pu pécher l'idée qu'il voulait m'épouser ? On était ensemble depuis huit mois et deux semaines, moins celui où je m'étais considérée comme célibataire ! Repensant à la veille, je repris mes réflexions seulement dérangée par une infirmière pour mon plateau repas et mes parents qui vinrent me chercher à quatorze heures. Sur le chemin du retour, j'interrogeais papa mais il refusa de me parler, m'assurant cependant que je saurais tout bientôt.

« - Mais moi c'est maintenant que je veux savoir, boudais-je.

Ils rirent de mon attitude et je les imitais en songeant que j'agissais comme un bébé. Même si j'étais pressée de savoir, je ne l'étais pas assez pour bouder dans mon coin comme une enfant capricieuse. J'eus cependant une surprise de taille à mon arrivée. La voiture de Nate était dans l'allée. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Si c'est pour me dire où en sont les révisions, qu'il repasse, je ne suis pas d'humeur à réviser… Surtout si c'est des maths !

« - Yo mon frère. Tout va comme tu veux dans ton monde, dis-je d'une voix baba-cool à la Bob Marley.

« - Dis-moi où tu vas chercher tous tes saluts bizarres, rit-il. Huit mois et demi que je te connais et tu ne m'as pas salué deux fois de la même manière. Enfin bonjour quand même tu vas bien ?

« - Ouais ça gaze dans _my world_. Alors que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite dans mon humble chez moi ? Qui est chez mes parents.

« - Je voulais savoir, est-ce que tu crois que tu supporterais deux heures de trajet en voiture ? Enfin quatre heures en tout mais espacées de plusieurs heures !

« - Là tout de suite, c'est cuit, j'ai besoin d'aller au pipi-room mais sinon ça devrait aller… Mais tu sais que Paris c'est à plus de deux heures de trajet, non, rigolais-je en me souvenant de mon rêve d'aller voir la tour Eiffel.

« - T'en fais pas, je suis au courant, mais je ne t'emmène pas si loin ! Ni tout de suite, donc vas au… Pipi-room ?

« - Ouais au pipi-room. C'est comme ça que mamie disait donc… Je reviens !

L'abandonnant, entre guillemet, dans le salon où nous étions parvenus, je filais aux toilettes. Je me sentais mal après seulement treize minutes de trajet. Comment pourrais-je supporter deux heures ? Me rinçant la bouche, je ressortis presque pimpante, parce que je me sentais pas super bien et maman m'envoya dans ma chambre me reposer.

« - Ok amène-toi _my_ poto, on n'a pas fini de regarder l'herbe pousser !

Il rit mais me suivit, après avoir demandé l'autorisation à mes parents. Manque de bol, pour lui, j'eus un vertige et je m'accrochais à la rambarde en pestant contre mon état.

« - Allez, repose-toi, je m'occupe de grimper, tu me diras où je dois t'emmener !

« - M'emmener, demandais-je perplexe. Et pourquoiiii… Nate repose-moi au sol, ris-je malgré moi.

Il refusa et je rejoignis ma chambre dans ses bras. La classe. Un petit vertige et j'ai un porteur… Dommage que les vertiges soient temporaires ! J'ouvris la porte et il me posa sur mon lit, alors que je mettais la main sur ma bouche. Marre de ces nausées !

« - Tu veux que j'ouvre un peu la fenêtre, peut-être ?

« - Je… Ouais, soufflais-je lasse. Alors à quelle mauvaise nouvelle dois-je ton honorable visite maître Zen ?

« - La ferme, sourit-il. Alors voilà, premièrement, Shane nous a parlé d'un tatouage que tu avais et ça m'intrigue puisque je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais si je suis là c'est pour autre chose…

« - Il est sous mon pied, dis-je en retirant ma chaussette avant de lui montrer. Joli hein, souris-je avant de le frapper avec ma chaussette, saleté de dessin !

« - C'est qu'un cœur au pied, ce n'est pas banal, admit-il. Mais bref. Tu sais qu'avec mes frères on fait un concert vendredi soir ?

« - En faveur de l'Unicef.

« - Exactement. Et comme mes parents et les tiens sont d'accord et que Jason et moi on a très très envie d'avoir notre famille avec nous, on te propose de venir avec nous, petite sœur !

« - Jason et toi ?

« - Shane ne te considère pas vraiment comme sa sœur, tu t'en doutes donc bon… Cela dit, il veut également que tu viennes. Jason a demandé à nos parents, Shane aux tiens et moi je te le demande. S'il te plait, viens avec nous ! On a même trouvé une raison à ton hospitalisation qui expliquerait tes médicaments et le fait que tu sois un peu mal. On devait partir dès la fin des cours mais comme ça va nous faire arriver à dix-huit heures et qu'avec mes frères on se doute que tu demanderas à faire des pauses entre guillemet, je sécherais l'heure d'espagnol. On s'est déjà arrangé avec le lycée. Tu n'as donc aucune raison de dire non.

Je le regardais amusée. D'un côté j'avais très envie de les accompagner, d'un autre côté, revoir Shane si tôt était peut-être risqué. Et s'il ne s'était pas encore décidé ? Pour ma part, je savais depuis longtemps que je voulais passer le temps qu'il me restait dans ses bras mais si je vivais encore dix ans ? Il s'ennuierait rapidement. A moins que j'accepte qu'il ait une sorte de maîtresse avec qui, il pourrait assouvir ce besoin primaire… Et espérer qu'il finirait par en tomber amoureux !

« - Au fait, c'est quoi l'excuse ?

« - Trop de stress, mauvaise alimentation, baisse de régime ! En gros, reprit-il quand je sourcillais, depuis le début des révisions, tu te consacres à elle pour avoir tes examens et tu manges moins bien… Toujours sur le pouce, à des heures pas très régulières et pas correctement, ton corps n'a pas supporté, tu as fait un sacré malaise et du coup tu dois faire une pause !

« - Qui pourrait croire ça ?

« - Nos parents. Ils m'ont même assuré qu'ils allaient veiller à ce que tu manges correctement durant notre petite virée. Ni trop gras, trop sucré ou trop salé. Et ni trop d'ailleurs ! Tu suivras le régime imposé par notre nutritionniste ! C'est varié et équilibré, avec des portions adaptées à notre journée. Seul problème, les médicaments que tu dois prendre au matin. Comme on ne sait pas combien tu en as, on n'a pas pu en parler à nos parents.

« - Bah, pourquoi pas tout simplement des protéines, vitamines et autres, parce que j'ai besoin de reprendre des forces ? Ce n'est pas faux, puisque j'ai des cachets de ce genre dans le traitement !

« - Dois-je en conclure que tu viens, demanda-t-il en souriant.

« - Si tes frères sont réellement d'accord, oui.

« - Attends j'appelle, tu te tais et je leur demande devant toi.

Avant que j'ai pu dire oui, il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro avant de mettre sur ampli. Jason répondit à la seconde sonnerie, hilare alors que Shane le traitait d'imbécile.

« - Il se passe quoi encore, demanda-t-il fatigué.

« - Shane refuse d'avouer qu'il voudrait bien dormir avec Mitchie durant le voyage. Alors tu lui as…

« - Je n'ai jamais dit ça, se défendit mon peut-être ex copain.

« - Tu n'as pas nié non plus donc tu en meurs d'envie. Je suis même prêt à parier que tu refuses de lui proposer mais que t'as qu'une envie c'est de la serrer dans tes bras toute la nuit.

« - Nate, ça t'ennuie si on monte sur scène sans guitariste vendredi ? Je crois que je vais tuer ton frère !

« - Pas de souci, Mitchie joue de la guitare, elle a deux jours pour apprendre une dizaine de chanson, c'est bon, t'as mon autorisation !

« - Et mon véto, rit Jason. Olala mec si tu voyais les joues rouges de Shane… Au fait, tu voulais quoi ?

« - Savoir, si vous étiez toujours d'accord pour que Mitchie vienne justement.

« - Moi ça roule, je l'adore ma petite sœur…

« - Moi aussi et tu le sais crétin !

« - Par contre, reprit Jason, va falloir qu'on s'assure que Shane lui propose de venir dormir avec lui.

« - Jay si jamais cette conversation revient aux oreilles de ma copine, je t'étrangle !

« - Hey mec, t'es dans la mouise, soupira Nate.

« - Euh pourquoi, demanda-t-il perplexe.

« - Parce que Nate a branché l'ampli depuis le début de la conversation. Je voulais savoir si vous vouliez réellement que je vienne… Je suis convaincue, je viendrais… Et Jason ?

« - Ouais ?

« - Sache que si Shane me le propose pas, c'est moi qui lui demanderais. J'ai beaucoup aimé le réveil que j'ai eu le matin de votre départ donc…

* * *

Et voilà on termine le chapitre sur ce passage joyeux. La suite dans le prochain chapitre (et dire qu'en logique la fin de ce chapitre était leur retour d'Oklahoma City… Enfin…) D'ailleurs vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai choisi un pays si casse-pied à écrire ? _Anyway_. J'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous n'en voulez plus à Shane, à présent ? Moi je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

Miss Tagada (L)


	14. Chapitre 13

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Et non vous ne rêvez pas. Je poste la suite. En fait j'ai le chapitre depuis vendredi mais j'ai laissé passer le week-end de trois jours espérant que vous me donneriez votre avis sur le chapitre précédent mais visiblement vous ne l'avez pas aimé alors bon… Voilà la suite malgré tout. Merci à **AngeleJ** pour sa review. =)

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

 **PS** : A la demande de la bêta lectrice, **nouna** , j'ai décidé de vous prévenir que pour ce chapitre, le paquet de mouchoir réglementaire était de rigueur ! Âme sensible, vous êtes prévenues ! ^^

Pov de **Mitchie**

 **Quand** Nate raccrocha, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. J'allais partir avec eux faire un concert mais aussi et surtout, je pensais à Shane. Il me considérait toujours comme sa copine. Je lui avais dit que, pour le moment, le temps qu'il prenne sa décision, nous n'étions plus un couple mais il continuait quand même de m'appeler « sa copine ». C'était dément !

« - Alors t'es convaincue ? Tu viens avec nous vendredi ?

« - Ouais, souris-je. Je serai chez vous vers quatorze heures trente, c'est bon ?

« - J'ai une meilleure idée. Aujourd'hui tu te reposes, demain tu prépares ton sac parce qu'on risque de dormir là-bas, j'ignore à quelle heure le concert se terminera. Et vendredi Shane viendra te chercher lui-même.

« - Nate, je… Je préférerai que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que lui… J'ignore s'il a réfléchi à ce que je lui ai dit mais…

« - Mais rien Mimi. Il y a réfléchi… Toute la nuit, tu peux me croire. Il a joué du piano toute la nuit et nous a empêchés de dormir avec Jason. Et quand il joue du piano c'est pour réfléchir, donc il a réfléchi… Il est conscient que votre relation ne va pas être simple et que ta maladie risque de lui faire peur un jour mais pour le moment, il t'accepte avec toutes ces cellules dont tu te passerais bien. Arrête de te poser des questions et prends la vie comme elle vient. C'est bien ce que tu m'as conseillé il y a quatre mois quand je t'ai parlé de mon ras-le-bol du lycée et des choix imposés par ma mère ?

« - Le contexte était tout autre, me défendis-je.

« - Mais l'idée reste la même. Tu es face à un choix et au lieu de choisir ce qui est le mieux pour toi, tu cherches à contenter le plus grand nombre en prenant en compte les sentiments de Shane, Jason, les miens, ceux de Tess et Caitlyn. Je suis même sûr qu'avant de dire oui, tu as réfléchi à ce que vont penser tes parents, ta grand-mère, le chien de tes voisins et j'en passe, rit-il.

« - Fais-moi plaisir arrête de retourner mes arguments contre moi… La différence entre les deux situations c'est que toi le lycée, c'est temporaire. Dans un peu plus d'un mois, tu en seras débarrassé. Tu pourras retourner vivre à Los Angeles avec tes deux frères. Moi je serais encore malade dans un mois, un an…

« - Mitchie… Ecoute tu me crois, tu me crois pas, ça change rien à ce que je vais te dire. Jason et moi on te considère comme notre petite sœur et Shane comme sa copine. Donc même quand j'aurais fini le lycée, si on retourne à LA, ce que j'aimerais éviter, ça ne sera pas sans en avoir parlé avec toi. Le fait que tu sois malade, n'y change rien ! OK c'est une fatalité, tu es malade et tu n'en guériras pas, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ce qui importe c'est ce que tu as envie de faire. Et ma mère a été claire, si je n'ai pas réglé mon côté sociable, elle m'inscrit en fac alors tu vois les études, j'en suis pas sorti tout de suite.

Je souris à l'idée. Nate Gray en faculté… Je ris joyeusement. Je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer dans un amphithéâtre entouré d'étudiants en train d'écouter un orateur soporifique. Me reprenant, je lui cachais la raison de mon rire et il me proposa de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de me dire, avant d'embrasser mon front me laissant me reposer. Je le regardais quitter ma chambre et mes yeux se posèrent sur mon mur de grimace comme j'aimais l'appeler. Il allait falloir que j'achète un nouveau cadre, j'avais des grimaces à rajouter ! M'allongeant, je fermais les yeux en sentant mes nausées revenir et je réfléchis à ce que Nate avait dit. Avais-je le droit de choisir pour Shane ? Je savais que le plus sage serait que nous arrêtions maintenant mais Nate avait raison, une fois de plus. C'était à lui de choisir, je n'avais pas à m'imposer.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, une partie de la journée avait dû passer. Mais une chose était certaine, j'avais pris ma décision. J'allais laisser à Shane quelques jours pour réfléchir et s'il voulait toujours être mon copain alors d'accord. Nate avait raison, je n'avais peut-être plus beaucoup de temps, il fallait donc que j'en profite un max. Fière de cette décision, je me levais afin de rejoindre maman dans le salon.

« - Waouh en voilà un beau bouquet de fleur, dis-je en voyant un bouquet énorme. Voyons voir ce qu'il y a. Des roses blanche, signe de pureté, des marguerites blanches signe de je ne sais plus quoi en rapport avec la confiance ou le bien-être.

« - Elles sont souvent utilisées pour séduire une personne, la destinataire du bouquet la plupart du temps, me dit maman qui se passionnait pour ça.

« - OK. Voyons, ça c'est… Des machins rouges avec des pétales ! Qui signifient que l'expéditeur aime passionnément le destinataire.

« - Des azalées ma chérie !

« - Voilà des azalées rouge. Il y a aussi des machins jaunes

« - Des coreopsis jaunes, qui représentent l'innocence d'un amour naissant.

« - Ouais. Il y a même… C'est quoi cette fleur blanche là ?

« - Une gentiane. Ça signifie que l'expéditeur souffre d'être loin de la destinataire du bouquet. Et la lavande violette exprime un amour tendre.

« - Waouh ! Eh bien, papa a bon goût pour les fleurs, soufflais-je attendrie. Il t'aime avec pureté et veut encore te séduire, parce qu'il t'aime passionnément, comme au premier jour et comme si tu étais son seul amour, qu'il souffre loin de toi et qu'il t'aime tendrement… C'est trop mignon !

« - Je confirme, rit-elle. Tu as juste fait une erreur. Le bouquet est pour toi, ajouta-t-elle me tendant une petite enveloppe.

Oupss ! Souriant, je pris l'enveloppe et l'ouvris après avoir senti mon bouquet. C'est agréable comme odeur.

 _A la plus jolie des Tulsiennes_ _. De la part de celui qui se languit de sa présence._ _Don't forget that_ _I love_ _you_ _._

 _Celui qui saoule ses frères en attendant d'avoir de tes nouvelles._

C'est trop chou ! Et il n'a même pas fait une seule faute ! Observant la carte, je me mordis la lèvre. Visiblement il avait pris sa décision mais je préférais quand même lui laisser quelques jours de plus. Remettant la carte dans son enveloppe, je la glissais dans ma poche avant de m'asseoir à côté de ma mère, posant la tête sur son épaule.

« - Un problème ma chérie ?

« - Ouais, je suis une amoureuse complètement accro à son copain et qui n'a qu'une envie c'est d'être dans ses bras et… Nom d'un petit cœur en tutu rose, je n'étais pas censée te le dire ainsi, m'exclamais-je.

« - Quoi donc ? Que Shane et toi étiez ensemble ?

« - Que… Comment tu sais ?

« - Si tu avais vue sa mine bouleversée quand on attendait à la cafétéria de l'hôpital et les regards que vous échangiez ! ça se lit sur vos visages… Si tu me disais plutôt depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ?

Prise au piège, je lui annonçais, qu'on était ensemble depuis à peu près le quinze octobre, que je l'aimais malgré le fait qu'il m'avait trompée durant sa tournée et que je lui avais laissé une chance quand il m'avait expliqué les raisons de cette erreur. J'avouais même avoir déjà dormi chez eux, à plusieurs reprises et une fois dans ses bras, lui assurant que j'avais à chaque fois pris toutes les précautions nécessaires afin qu'il n'y ait aucun risque.

Durant deux heures je monopolisais donc la conversation puis maman me conseilla, comme Nate d'ailleurs, de laisser Shane faire son choix et de profiter du moment. Elle me dit que c'était même pour cette raison qu'ils avaient accepté que j'aille à Oklahoma City ce vendredi et je souris. Elle m'assura même qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas de leur avoir menti pour aller dormir chez les garçons puisqu'elle était certaine que je n'aurais jamais rien tenté qui puisse mettre qui que ce soit en danger… Ce qui était plus que vrai.

Papa rentra à dix-neuf heures et entre temps, j'avais monté mon bouquet à l'étage. On dîna dans le calme et je les écoutais raconter leur journée, tout en pensant à Shane. Pensait-il à moi ? Lui manquais-je réellement au point de m'envoyer des gentianes blanches, symbole du manque de la personne aimée ? Risquait-il de me quitter le jour où il voudrait aller plus loin alors que ça m'était impossible ? Aurait-il toujours envie de sortir avec moi, quand il aurait envie d'avoir des enfants ?

Pov de **Shane**

Le mercredi fut long après le mardi que j'avais passé. De plus, j'avais espéré avoir des nouvelles de Mitchie mais elle semblait vouloir s'éloigner ce que je refusais. C'était pour cette raison que je lui avais envoyé un bouquet la veille et au matin. Aujourd'hui, accompagné de chocolat. Je passais la journée à réfléchir, encore et toujours à ce choix qu'elle me laissait. Enfin plus ou moins puisqu'elle voulait que je m'éloigne d'elle, ce que je refusais. Aussi quand je me couchais au soir, je souris. Le jeudi fut lui plus rapide et consacré à la préparation de notre petit voyage. Quand Nate rentra du lycée, on répéta les chansons dans le grenier qu'on avait fait insonoriser. La dernière pensée que j'eus avant de dormir était qu'il ne me restait plus qu'une nuit avant de la revoir. Nate m'avait prévenu qu'elle ne voulait pas que j'aille la chercher ou du moins qu'elle préférait que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre mais je m'étais arrangé avec Jason.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, vendredi matin, j'eus du mal à cacher mon sourire. Quelques heures et ça serait bon ! Je pris une longue douche en me souvenant qu'on n'avait rien de prévu. Nos sacs étaient prêts, les chansons on les connaissait par cœur et comme nous ne partions que pour la soirée et la nuit, nous n'avions pas besoin de tout nettoyer ni de fermer tous les compteurs. Seulement le gaz et ça serait bon. On avait rendez-vous chez nos parents à quatorze heures. Sortant de l'eau, je m'habillais tranquillement, vérifiais que j'avais ce qu'il me fallait pour passer la nuit. J'y ajoutais mes produits d'hygiène, puis je descendis à la cuisine. Jason semblait encore dormir aussi, et j'évitais de faire trop de bruit.

Il émergea de sa chambre à dix heures, alors que je lisais tranquillement le bouquin de ma copine. J'en étais d'ailleurs à la fin. Quand on savait enfin pourquoi le père de Kay avait disparu.

« - Salut, bâilla mon frère.

« - Salut. Prêt ?

« - A prendre mon café, commenta-t-il. Des nouvelles de ma petite sœur ?

« - Aucune. Mais je la vois tout à l'heure. Pas de regret ?

« - Si que Maureen ne puisse pas venir.

Je souris. Il était vrai que la patronne de Maureen était une teigne. Comme elle allait au concert en faveur de l'Unicef, elle avait décidé que sa petite employée devrait fermer la boutique qui était, comme par hasard, nocturne ! En clair, la copine de Jason ne serait libre qu'à vingt heures et ne pourrait même pas nous rejoindre. Depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle, mardi soir, Jason pestait contre la patronne despotique de sa copine et je supportais vaillamment son discours rébarbatif, en songeant que je devais être pire quand il s'agissait de Mitchie.

Je fermais le livre dix minutes avant de partir et le mettant dans mon sac, je plaçais celui-ci dans le coffre de ma voiture.

« - On se retrouve chez les parents ou je passe te prendre, demandais-je à mon frère.

« - Passe me prendre. Evitons de garer quatre voitures dans l'allée des parents. Nate a dû également prendre sa voiture…

J'acquiesçais en songeant qu'on aurait du mal à partir avec plusieurs voitures dans l'allée. Surtout que c'était là que le car viendrait nous prendre. Nous aurions pu y aller en avion, ce qui aurait sans doute était plus rapide, seulement ma mère ne supportait pas l'avion et on évitait de le prendre au maximum pour pas qu'elle soit malade. Secouant la tête, je prévins mon frère que je serais de retour dans une demi-heure tout au plus et je démarrais.

Quand j'arrivais devant chez ma copine, je me garais avant d'aller frapper. Connie vint m'ouvrir et me proposa de boire un café le temps que Mitchie descende. J'acceptais gentiment, tout en me demandant si elle serait prête à temps. Quand elle arriva, elle s'approcha pour me faire la bise. Seulement, dès qu'elle vit ma tasse, elle mit la main sur sa bouche et courus jusqu'aux toilettes, et je notais mentalement l'information. Sa mère me précisa que certaines odeurs avaient du mal à passer et me donna une liste de choses à éviter de mettre sous son nez. Je la rangeais quand elle revint et ce fut moi qui m'approchai d'elle pour embrasser sa joue. Elle sourit doucement, en s'excusant mais je la coupais en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui assurant que c'était compréhensible. Je lui demandais ensuite si elle était prête. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, en hochant la tête et je lui proposais, d'aller chercher son sac afin de le mettre dans la voiture. Dès qu'elle fut en haut, Connie me prévint qu'on devrait également faire plusieurs pauses où elle ne serait pas bien.

Dix minutes plus tard, je lui ouvris la porte de ma voiture, me félicitant d'être assez maniaque pour que personne n'ose manger dedans. Ça sentait toujours la vanille, odeur que j'appréciais. Seulement au moment où je sortis de son allée, mon portable me prévint que j'avais un message.

« - Tu veux bien être adorable et le lire pour moi, demandais-je en souriant.

« - Pas peur que je tombe sur le message enflammée d'une de tes maîtresses ?

« - Non, t'es la seule qui me plait !

Elle rit mais l'ouvrit en me prévenant que Jason m'avertissait qu'on partirait plus tôt. Le car viendrait directement chercher Nate au lycée puisque c'était papa qui, l'y avait conduit ce matin. Traduction, pas de pause pipi avant qu'on soit chez mes parents.

Quand on arriva dans l'allée, Jason ferma la porte de chez nous et monta sur la banquette arrière. Je me retins de lui demander s'il était attaché et repris la route qu'après le clic significatif. Il me félicita pour mon silence et je le fusillais des yeux dans le rétroviseur, alors que Mitchie demandait un complément d'information qu'il se fit un plaisir de lui fournir. Je rougis légèrement quand il lui expliqua que je conduisais réellement que depuis qu'on était installé ici mais loin de rire, elle me félicita pour la sécurité dont je faisais preuve et pour ma prudence. Légèrement perdu, je la remerciais et coupais le moteur. Nous étions chez nos parents. Toutefois au moment où je voulus descendre, elle embrassa ma joue.

« - Pourquoi ce bisou, demandais-je perplexe.

« - Parce que tu es prudent et j'adore les gens prudents.

Je souris et me dépêchais de faire le tour de la voiture afin de lui ouvrir la portière. Geste qui la fit sourire. Parfait c'était justement le but de la manœuvre.

Lorsqu'on arriva, elle salua mes parents alors que je transmettais à Jason la liste des odeurs à proscrire. Il la lut et déglutit légèrement. Et pour cause. Il adore le café et les œufs, deux choses qui sont sur la liste, avec la viande froide et les bégonias. Tandis que je lui présentais le staff qui partait avec nous, où que nous allions d'ailleurs, je vis mon frère en parler à mes parents qui froncèrent les sourcils. Logique, certaines odeurs étaient typiques de femme enceinte. Heureusement, Mitchie avait mis une tunique près du corps qui laissait voir un ventre absolument plat.

A quinze heures moins dix, on monta tous dans le car et je pris la main de Mitchie qui monta juste avant moi, afin qu'elle s'asseye près de moi.

« - Waouh, ça ressemble à ça un bus de tournée ?

« - Ouais, souris-je. Sauf qu'en général, il y trois étuis à guitares puisque Jason en emmène toujours trois, ainsi que plusieurs choses pour nous occuper. Comme un ordi portable, de quoi écrire et même un mini jeu de tennis de table pour Nate qui adore ça. On joue sur la petite table là-bas et il nous met une raclée, conclus-je.

« - OK. Tu m'étonnes qu'il adore tant les tournées !

Elle sourit et Oliver, qui jouait le chauffeur, la salua en riant, ce que je ne compris pas, avant de prévenir qu'on partait.

« - Allez assieds-toi la brindille, dit-il en la fixant.

« - OK l'armoire à glace !

« - Tu m'expliques, chuchotais-je à son oreille puisqu'elle était près de moi.

« - Au début de l'année, quand Nate venait en cours avec Oliver, il m'a demandé si votre garde du corps ne me faisait pas peur. J'ai dit que non, puisque je n'étais pas là pour ennuyer Nate, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il m'empêche de lui parler, m'expliqua-t-elle. Nate a dit « Mais attend vu comme t'es maigre, il pourrait te casser en deux comme une brindille… Et sans effort ! » Ce à quoi j'ai répondu que son armoire à glace ne me faisait pas peur… Les surnoms sont restés ! Je suis une brindille et Oliv' une armoire à glace !

J'acquiesçais tout en prenant sa main, alors qu'elle me regardait en souriant. J'allais l'interroger quand elle se pencha vers moi, pour embrasser ma joue, une nouvelle fois me remerciant pour les fleurs, chocolats et pour mon collier de nouille. J'avoue que j'étais plutôt fier de ce présent idiot qui n'avait d'autre but que de la faire rire.

Lorsqu'on s'arrêta, elle descendit respirer un peu et mes parents nous demandèrent ce qu'il y avait.

« - Mitchie supporte mal les longs trajets, inventais-je. C'est pour ça qu'avec Jason on a avancé l'heure du départ d'une heure.

« - Et toutes ces choses qui lui sont interdites ?

« - Elle n'est pas enceinte maman, souris-je. Elle n'a juste jamais supporté l'odeur du café, mentis-je, quant aux autres…. La viande crue lui donne des nausées, les œufs cuits la font vomir depuis qu'elle a quitté l'hôpital et les bégonias, elle n'aime pas l'odeur

« - Je n'ai jamais trop supporté l'odeur de la viande crue pour être exacte, me corrigea Mitchie depuis l'entrée du car.

Gênée, maman s'excusa mais elle la coupa assurant qu'elle comprenait sa curiosité, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse en dire plus, la sonnerie retentit. Plusieurs jeunes s'approchèrent du car pour savoir ce qu'il cachait, avant que Nate n'arrive tranquillement en discutant avec ses deux amies. Je notais cependant que Tess fixa Mitchie et renonça à s'avancer plus. Mon frère jeta son sac de cours dans la soute à bagage et prit ma copine dans ses bras, en riant. Seulement au lieu de la déposer au sol, il l'assit sur mes genoux et je plaçais automatiquement mes mains sur sa taille alors qu'elle le prévenait qu'elle se vengerait.

« - Vu comme t'es épaisse, dit-il en s'attachant, je ne risque pas grand-chose ! Et maintenant tu t'attaches ou je me fâche !

Juste pour l'ennuyer, elle refusa de bouger et en quelques secondes, je l'attachais avec moi, sachant qu'Oliver ne démarrerait pas. Le car repartit deux minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle s'était réinstallée sur son fauteuil. Durant dix minutes, ce fut calme et je notais que ma mère regardait souvent le ventre de Mitchie, ce qui me fit sourire légèrement. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle soit enceinte. Ni maintenant, ni plus tard d'ailleurs ! A cette pensée, mon cœur se serra. Je savais qu'elle rêvait d'être maman mais qu'elle ne le pourrait jamais. Tout comme je voulais fonder une famille avec elle, alors que c'était impossible. A moins d'adopter seulement, ce n'était pas ce dont elle rêvait. Bien sûr, elle avait évoqué le fait d'adopter des enfants pour leur donner un foyer et lui permettre d'avoir une grande famille mais ce dont elle rêvait c'était d'une grossesse. Une vraie. Avec les nausées, les courbatures, la sensation de sentir un enfant en soi et tout. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait avoir.

« - Hey, ça va, me demanda-t-elle. T'as l'air accablé !

« - Je pensais à toi, c'est pour ça !

« - Bah, ça fait plaisir ! Je t'accable. Sois sympa pense à autre chose !

« - Ah non, je préfère penser à toi, ris-je avant de chuchoter à son oreille. En fait, je pensais à ton désir d'avoir des enfants, sans pouvoir !

« - Oh je comprends ton accablement, mais… C'est la vie !

« - Je sais, avouais-je en soupirant. Surtout que je suis certain que tu ferais une maman géniale, murmurais-je et j'aurais aimé être le papa des tiens !

A ces mots, elle se tourna d'un geste vif et me regarda les yeux brillants. Je vis un léger sourire fleurir sur son visage qui grandit à mesure que je soutenais son regard étincelant. Sans crier gare, elle me sauta au cou, enfin autant qu'elle le pouvait en restant attachée.

« - C'est trop mignon, dit-elle à mon oreille. Moi j'aurais aimé que ce soit toi !

Cette simple phrase fit fondre quelque chose en moi et je la pris contre moi serrant doucement sa taille alors que mes parents discutaient entre eux. Faisant le tour du car des yeux, je notais que mes frères nous observaient intrigués. Je souris doucement avant d'embrasser la joue de ma copine. J'ignorais si elle voulait toujours de moi et je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Si je voulais qu'elle m'accepte encore dans sa vie, je devais lui laisser le temps de choisir.

« - Au fait Mimi, demanda Nate. Caitlyn me charge de te dire que les cours de bio sans toi, c'est plus pareille !

« - Logique, je suis unique… Tu verras l'année prochaine, Cardonnel me regrettera, fit-elle avec suffisance, avant de rire. Cela dit, je suis presque certaine qu'il va rire tout seul quand il repensera aux bêtises que je racontais !

« - Il fixera aussi la table de la sauvegarde des animaux en tout genre, d'un air mélancolique en se demandant pourquoi tu as déjà fini le lycée !

« - Exactement, rit-elle.

Comme aucun d'entre nous ne comprenait réellement, Nate entreprit de nous expliquer que leur prof passait son temps à la menacer de bâillon, pour qu'elle se taise afin qu'il arrête de rire pour reprendre son cours. Qu'elle faisait rire tout le monde à demander à chaque dissection qu'on utilise plutôt un être humain ou des schémas et je regardais ma petite amie, amusé. Elle était réellement unique !

Toutes les vingt minutes, Oliver fit une pause afin qu'elle puisse aller s'aérer quelques secondes, durant lesquelles maman nous interrogeait pour comprendre ce qu'avait Mitchie. A chaque fois, nous arrivâmes à éluder ses questions en répondant vaguement et jamais la même chose exprès. La première fois, j'avais parlé d'indigestion, Nate d'allergies et Jason de stress pour expliquer son teint légèrement blanc. A présent, chacun reprenait l'excuse de l'autre la mélangeant exprès. Ainsi au dernier arrêt avant l'arrivée, j'expliquais à mes parents que Mitchie était allergique au stress et qu'elle faisait une indigestion de cuisses de grenouille, ce qui nous fit rire au moment où ma copine remonta.

« - Je ne mange pas de cuisses de grenouille, s'énerva-t-elle pour de faux. Sauf dans du café de starbuck !

Une nouvelle fois, on fut les seuls à rire, se souvenant de son plan de carrière dont elle parlait souvent alors que le bus repartait. Je souris en songeant qu'à chaque fois qu'elle revenait, elle me laissait lui prendre la main, entrelacer nos doigts, frôler la peau de son poignet alors qu'elle riait des pitreries de mes frères qui venaient de se lancer dans un concours de la blague la moins drôle. Seulement, Oliver freina sans prévenir avant de s'excuser puisqu'un lapin avait voulu passer. Mitchie lui décerna la médaille du Meilleur-Chauffeur-Du-Monde-Et-Des-Alentours, ce qui nous fit rire, alors que je me baissais pour ramasser son sac qui était tombé.

« - Pourquoi un appareil, demandais-je étonné. Tu vas jouer la paparazzi ?

« - Non j'ai juste envie d'avoir de nouvelles grimaces sur mon mur. Du coup faut que je choppe Caitlyn qu'on se fasse une aprèm grimace !

On rit de l'idée puis Jason en fit une qui la fit rire alors que j'allumais tranquillement l'appareil numérique. Elle fut aussitôt immortalisée, puis Nate se rapprocha de notre grand frère pour en faire une également alors que j'appuyais sur le bouton, avant de leur lancer l'appareil. Ils me prirent en photo avec Mitchie en train d'essayer de se faire peur puis en refirent une de leur côté en se rapprochant de l'objectif.

« - Vous êtes tarés tous les trois, chuchota-t-elle lorsqu'on descendit enfin.

« - On le sait Mimi, rit Nate. D'ailleurs je te le prouve maintenant. Shane à toi, un croche-patte s'il te plait !

Comprenant son idée, je m'excusais auprès de Mitchie que je fis tomber. Seulement, avant qu'elle n'heurte le sol, mon frère la rattrapa par les épaules, Jason par les pieds alors que je soutenais son buste au niveau de la taille tout en demandant à maman de prendre une photo. Ma copine riait de bon cœur, ainsi que nous d'ailleurs, puis nous entrâmes dans la salle où aurait lieu le concert. D'un hochement de tête on salua _All Star Weekend_ un groupe que j'adorais et qui passait ce soir, alors que Nate alla embrasser la joue de Miley et de Selena qui étaient également là.

« - C'est Vanessa Hugdens là-bas, me demanda ma copine à l'oreille.

« - Euh… Ouais, souris-je après avoir vérifié.

« - J'ai adoré son premier album et son rôle dans _High_ _school_ _musical_ !

« - Viens, on va faire connaissance !

Elle se tendit et lutta de tout son poids pour ne pas avancer. Cependant, elle était légère et après un coup d'œil avec Jason, on la mit sur mon épaule alors qu'elle riait en me priant de la reposer. Ce que je fis quand on fut près d'elle. Vanessa me salua en riant, m'assurant que j'étais dingue, ce que confirma ma petite chérie en grommelant.

« - Vaness', je te présente Mitchie ma copine qui…

« - Qui vient de le laisser tomber ! Sale traître, m'accusa-t-elle malgré son sourire.

« - Qui vient donc de me laisser tomber, ris-je. Mitchie, je te présente Vanessa Hugdens dont tu adores le premier album !

« - Ravie de te rencontrer, sourit-elle.

« - Moi aussi. Dis-moi tu l'apprécies Shane ? Je veux dire, reprit ma copine, tu le considères comme un bon ami ou tu ne verseras même pas une larme quand je l'aurais découpé en rondelle et jeté aux requins-marteau qui vivent dans les mers tropicales et qui seront bientôt en voie d'extinction ?

« - Tout ça ? Non je le considère comme un ami mais… Si tu m'assures qu'il ne souffrira pas, je ne ferais pas dégouliner mon mascara !

« - Hey, m'exclamais-je amusé de leur conversation.

« - D'accord, je l'assommerais avant de commencer mon découpage à la hache ! Enfin si j'y pense… Sinon je t'achèterais du waterproof !

« - Je ne suis pas certain d'être d'accord !

« - T'en fais pas mon petit, ma hache sera émoussée, afin que je sois sûre que tu regrettes longtemps !

On rit devant ses mimiques et Zac Efron nous rejoignit. Je crus une seconde que sa présence allait la faire taire mais non, elle continua de me lister les différentes souffrances que j'allais endurer. Elle est géniale cette fille, elle met tout le monde à l'aise ! Même si j'apprécierais qu'elle parle de tuer quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Zac la regarda amusé et lui demanda la raison de ce châtiment des plus inhumains et elle haussa les épaules.

« - C'est à peu près tout ce qu'on fait subir aux animaux du monde entier alors pourquoi ne pas essayer sur un être humain ? Shane est un volontaire désigné d'office !

« - Je dois préciser que ma copine est une fervente défenseuse du droit des animaux, ris-je. Au cas où si vous ne l'auriez pas compris !

« - J'avoue que ce n'était pas super clair, rit Zac.

« - Dois-je préciser que j'ai dit qu'on était plus ensemble à partir du moment où tu m'as…

Elle s'arrêta d'un coup avant de regarder derrière elle. Je suivis son regard et observais Ashley Tisdale venir vers nous alors que Mitchie courut hors de la salle d'un coup, une main sur la bouche. Prévenant que j'arrivais, je la rejoignis dans le hall et l'emmenais vers les toilettes les plus proches, lui demandant ce qu'elle avait.

« - Ashley porte un parfum à base de bégonia !

La tuile ! Sortant, je croisais Nate qui arrivait inquiet et je lui relatais le problème tous deux cherchant une solution afin d'empêcher sa meilleure amie de se vider durant le concert. Ce fut Jason qui nous sauva et partit excuser Mitchie expliquant qu'elle ne supportait plus l'odeur depuis quelques mois.

Pov de **Mitchie**

Quand le concert débuta, tous les artistes étaient dans les coulisses faisant les dernières mises au point avec leurs instruments ou leurs musiciens alors que j'étais dans mon coin, en train d'écouter tout le monde. Ça chantonnait et jouait de tous les côtés créant une jolie cacophonie. Les garçons m'avaient présenté à Selena, Miley, aux _All Star Weekend_ , ainsi qu'à Taylor Swift et d'autres artistes dont j'avais oublié les prénoms. Tout ce petit monde étant réuni en faveur de l'Unicef. Il y avait qu'une personne que je n'avais pas rencontrée. C'était une jeune femme d'à peu près mon âge et qui me ressemblait légèrement à part ses cheveux d'un noir de jais. Me levant j'allais m'asseoir à côté d'elle alors qu'elle semblait angoisser à mesure que le temps passait.

« - _Hello my dear. Can I stay with you tonight_? (Salut ma chère. Puis-je rester en votre compagnie, ce soir ?)

« - _Of course_ , répondit-elle en souriant. (Bien sûr)

« - Tu parles français, m'étonnais-je.

« - J'ai quelques notions. Et toi ?

« - Je connais deux trois trucs qui me servent à épater la galerie et à faire que les gens me fixent souvent en pestant contre les touristes. Je m'appelle Mitchie.

« - Enchanté moi c'est Demi. T'es avec les _Connect3_ ?

« - Je suis venue avec eux oui mais je ne sors pas avec Shane, malgré ce qu'il raconte. Enfin, c'est compliqué. Et toi, t'es seule ?

« - Ouais ma première vraie scène si on peut dire. J'ai mes musiciens là-bas mais j'ai besoin de faire le vide.

« - La classe, une chanteuse ! J'adore chanter aussi mais faux la plupart du temps… Pour ennuyer mon monde, ris-je. Tu fais quoi ? Pop ? Rock ? Country ? Du classique à la Chopin, demandais-je en claquant des doigts.

« - Non, je suis plus pop-rock, rit-elle.

« - Demi, t'es prête ?

« - Non, souffla-t-elle, mais tant pis.

« - Salut, je m'appelle Mitchie, j'ai trente-huit ans et je carbure à l'anti-cerne depuis mes huit ans. Et toi ?

« - Moi c'est Mike, sourit-il. Le guitariste de Demi et accessoirement son meilleur ami. Là-bas il y a Animal le batteur, Drew l'autre guitariste et enfin Kevin le bassiste !

« - OK bah ça en fait du monde…

« - Hey t'es là ma petite chérie, intervint Shane.

« - Je croyais t'avoir dit qu'on n'était plus ensemble depuis que je devais te découper en rondelle pour nourrir une espèce de requin en voie d'extinction, répondis-je amusée. Enfin prochainement.

« - Mais tu ne le feras pas, tu m'aimes trop, fit-il sûr de lui.

« - _In_ _your dreams_. Demi je te présente Shane, un des _Connect3_. Shane je te présente ma nouvelle meilleure amie Demi qui parle français … C'est sa première scène, elle monte avec ses musiciens. Kevin à la basse, Drew un des guitaristes, Animal le batteur et là tu as Mike son meilleur ami et guitariste. Ils font du pop-rock, donc j'ai hâte qu'elle sorte un cd pour l'acheter. S'il n'est pas déjà dans les bacs ?

« - Dans deux semaines, souffla-t-elle. Enchantée quand même.

« - De même et désolée pour ma copine, elle parle vraiment beaucoup certaines fois !

« - Pas de problème, elle me fait rire !

« - Chouette, c'est mon unique but sur Terre depuis que j'ai découvert le remède à la plus grande maladie humaine qui fait chaque jour des milliers de contaminés… La bêtise humaine, ajoutais-je quand ils me regardèrent tous les trois perplexes.

Ils rirent et je les imitais puis Demi fut annoncée. Je lui souhaitais bonne chance ainsi que Shane qui s'assit près de moi. Lui souriant, je lui demandais s'il était prêt ce qu'il m'assura alors que je posais ma tête sur son épaule. J'étais légèrement fatiguée et la soirée ne faisait que commencer.

Durant une demi-heure, aucun de nous parla ni ne bougea d'ailleurs. Sauf qu'il avait mis son bras sur mes épaules avant de m'attirer contre lui, puis carrément sur lui. Il sentait bon et j'inspirais de longues bouffées de son odeur alors qu'il embrassait ma tempe de temps à autre, en commentant la musique de Demi. Tous les deux étions d'accord sur un point, elle avait du talent à revendre. Quand elle interpréta _Don't forget_ , je me mis doucement à pleurer.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as, chuchota-t-il inquiet.

« - Promets-moi que tu ne m'oublieras pas ? Même quand je serais morte depuis dix ans !

« - Je serais incapable de t'oublier, je te le promets ma belle. Je t'aime trop pour ça !

M'écartant légèrement, je le regardais et je notais qu'il avait les yeux plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire. Chuchotant, je lui demandais ce qu'il avait et il m'avoua, au creux de l'oreille, que penser à ma mort lui faisait mal. Ce que je comprenais. Sans un mot, je me penchais vers lui et l'embrassais juste une seconde.

« - Je t'aime, sois-en sûr Shane Gray !

« - Je t'aime aussi ma petite chérie. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'attends que tu aies pris ta décision !

« - Elle est prise… Depuis le jour où tu m'as embrassé dans la salle de bain après notre bataille d'eau. Et toi ?

« - Depuis la seconde où tu es entrée chez nous, toute mouillée !

Je souris me souvenant parfaitement de ce moment. Il s'était occupé de moi avec douceur s'assurant que je ne prenais pas froid puis m'avait aidé à comprendre mes maths. Me redressant, je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois, avant d'attendre qu'il réponde enfin. Ses lèvres se pressèrent contre les miennes, une seconde plus tard et je m'accrochais à son cou. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Ni maintenant, ni plus tard. Même si demain, il décidait qu'il valait mieux qu'on arrête. Je l'accepterais mais je sais aussi que personne ne le remplacera. Un grand amour on n'en a qu'un dans la vie et j'ai trouvé le mien. C'est lui !

* * *

Et voilà, on finit ce chapitre avec cette petite touche de mélancolie. J'espère que ça vous a plu et navrée pour toutes les guest star que j'ai nommé.

Miss Tagada (L)


	15. Chapitre 14

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Voilà donc le chapitre avec les réponses à vos reviews. Encore désolée pour les délais ça redevient normal dès lundi c'estpromis =) Merci tout de même à **jessy** (Hello. Ah je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu une petite larme dans ce chapitre. Ben écoute je ne sais pas non plus. Je trouve mes idées dans le quotidien je dirais. Bisouilles), **Mamadjo** , **LittleFlicka** , **Marina** (Hello miss. Pas de soucis, je suis pas une rapide pour poster de toute façon ni même pour répondre à vos reviews donc... Ouais j'avoue, j'ai la chance de ne connaître personne souffrant de cette pathologie mais je suppose que ce ne doit pas être évident en effet. Oh mais il a sa licence (enfin dans ma tête il l'avait quoi) seulement il n'en avait rien à faire de la santé de ses clients. Oui moi aussi j'adore ce passage, quand ils parlent d'avenir c'est juste trop chou. Bisouilles), **Romane4321** et **AngeleJ** pour leures reviews sur le chapitre précédent =)

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Pov de **Mitchie**

 **Le** concert se termina à deux heures du matin, alors que je dormais presque sur place. La seule chose qui me permettait de garder les yeux ouverts c'était le concours de grimaces qu'avait lancé Jason. On se prenait tous en photo, ou presque. Certaines personnes avaient peur de voir les photos sur internet mais d'autres comme Demi ou Vanessa se prêtèrent au jeu sans problème acceptant même que je pose avec eux. Autant dire que mon mur allait être blindé de nouveaux clichés. Il allait même me falloir un autre mur… Ou un autre cadre !

Nate me prit par les épaules se collant à moi et on grimaça tous les deux alors qu'il fit une nouvelle photo sous les rires des autres. Il paraît qu'on est affreux ! Tant mieux le but ce n'est pas de ressembler à des icônes de la beauté ! On en fit plusieurs autres, Shane, Demi et moi, ou avec Vanessa et Nate ou Jason et Miley. Lorsqu'enfin je voulus prendre tout le monde en photo, avec le sourire, mon appareil me prévint qu'il n'avait plus de batterie et je soupirais.

« - Un problème, demanda mon copain.

« - Plus de batterie, soufflais-je. Et j'aurais adoré prendre tout le monde en photo. Pour prouver à Caitlyn que ce n'est pas des sosies… Seulement entre les photos de grimaces, ceux des scènes et tout…

« - Attends, on va trouver un moyen !

Je n'y croyais pas mais je souris quand il s'éloigna alors que j'enlevais les piles mortes de mon numérique. Je les glissais dans mon sac et je relevais la tête pour voir Nate parler avec certaines personnes du staff.

Deux minutes plus tard, mon copain revint avec des piles m'expliquant qu'un des producteurs du concert avait sacrifié sa radio quelques minutes le temps que je fasse une photo. Pendant que je préparais tout, les garçons regroupèrent tout ceux que je voulais sur la photo et je pris plusieurs clichés, jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver me propose de poser avec tout le monde ! Je ris mais quand Shane m'attira contre lui, je me mis à sourire également alors que le flash éclaira une dernière fois les coulisses. Le remerciant, je regardais les photos rapidement et les trouvant géniale, je rendis les piles à mon copain avant de tout ranger dans mon sac.

Quand Taylor Swift descendit de scène, le présentateur rappela tous les artistes qui remontèrent sur scène afin de remercier tous leurs fans. Une nouvelle fois je regrettais de ne plus avoir de piles mais tant pis ! Ils étaient tous géniaux et j'avais adoré venir avec mes amis. A aucun moment, je ne regrettais d'avoir dis oui. Ni durant le voyage où on avait beaucoup ris, ni durant les concerts quand j'avais parlé à tout le monde et découvert Demi dont j'étais hyper fan, ni quand Shane m'avait chuchoté qu'il m'aimait malgré tout et qu'il voulait qu'on se remette ensemble… Même si depuis Jason nous charriait, _avec une certaine conversation que je n'aurais pas du entendre_ , selon ses propres mots. Nate donna le départ en proposant qu'on aille tous au lit et j'embrassais Demi lui assurant que j'achèterais son album et que j'allais lui faire faire une pub de dingue au lycée, ainsi que Vanessa et Zac avec qui j'avais adoré discuter quand c'était mon groupe qui était sur scène.

Quand on arriva à l'hôtel, je sentis Shane chercher ma main et je nous arrêtais, juste pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

« - Un problème, chuchotais-je.

« - _A propos d'une certaine conversation_ , me répondit-il sur le même ton.

« - Tu en as envie ?

« - Oui. Et toi ?

« - A ton avis, pourquoi crois-tu que je suis venue, plaisantais-je avant de reprendre sérieusement. J'en ai envie moi aussi !

« - Alors tu accepterais qu'on dorme ensemble ?

« - Oh oui. J'en rêve, chuchotais-je en l'embrassant.

Il sourit contre mes lèvres mais répondit à mon baiser jusqu'à ce que Jason nous informe qu'ils nous attendaient pour monter. On le rejoignit en souriant complices et lorsqu'Elodie nous demanda ce qu'on avait, Shane répondit :

« - On a juste décidé d'aller dormir un peu plus tard, faut qu'on discute avant !

J'échangeais un regard complice avec Nate qui me sourit avant de regarder Jason qui se retenait, plutôt mal, de faire un commentaire. Trop drôle ! Quand on arriva au cinquième étage, mon copain me prit la main et me conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, alors que je rougissais doucement. J'avais envie de dormir avec lui, bien sûr mais en aurions-nous le droit ou Elodie allait-elle venir s'assurer que je regagnais bien ma chambre à un moment donné ? J'avoue j'ignorais la réponse et ça m'ennuyait.

« - Alors dis-moi tout, tu as aimé ce concert ?

« - C'était génial, attend, m'exclamais-je ravie. Toutes ces rencontres, ces informations et tout… C'était même plus que génial ! Et Demi… Elle a assurée comme une pro, je suis trop fan… Surtout de _Don't forget_ , avouais-je.

« - J'avoue que c'est également celle que je préfère ! Viens, dit-il en me tendant la main alors qu'il était sur son lit.

« - Je comprends pourquoi vous aimez tant les tournées, les galas et vos vies en général. C'est super excitant et très riche en émotions ce genre de soirée ! Je donnerais cher pour recommencer !

« - C'est vrai ?

« - Oui.

« - Dans ce cas, va falloir que je rencontre tes parents officiellement, enfin qu'ils sachent que je ne…

« - Ils sont au courant qu'on est ensemble, rassure-toi.

« - Génial. Donc j'ai plus qu'à être le parfait petit-ami pendant quelques mois et ils devraient être d'accord !

« - Pour, demandais-je amusée alors que j'appuyais mon dos contre son torse.

« - Pour que tu nous accompagnes à notre prochaine tournée. Ce n'est pas le tour du monde mais on fait toujours une trentaine d'états donc…

Je souris de toutes mes dents, m'imaginant déjà avec eux dans le car, en train de rire de leurs blagues, de me mesurer à Nate au tennis de table ou bien à écouter les garçons jouer de la guitare quand des lèvres se posèrent dans mon cou. Je soupirais doucement appréciant ce contact et penchais la tête pour que mon copain ait un accès plus facile à mon cou. Dieu que c'était agréable ! Malgré moi, je fermais les yeux en me laissant complètement aller dans ses bras. Ses mains étaient sur ma taille la frôlant doucement quand je posais les miennes dessus appuyant légèrement ses caresses. Je savais qu'on n'irait pas loin mais c'était trop plaisant comme sensation pour me stopper là. Je souris sentant sa bouche remonter lentement vers la mienne et je tournais la tête afin de l'embrasser réellement. Sans cesser ce baiser, je me pivotais afin de lui faire face et nous fis lentement tomber sur le matelas alors qu'il nous empêcha de tomber trop vite avec une de sa main. Main qui revint dans mon dos lorsqu'on fut allongé. Le manque d'air nous sépara et il me sourit avant de nous faire basculer, me faisant passer sous lui, avec toute la tendresse dont il semblait capable.

Durant de longues minutes on ne fit que s'embrasser, frôlant le corps de l'autre puis je passais mes mains sous son tee-shirt voulant sentir sa peau. Ses muscles se contractèrent une seconde sur le passage de mes doigts alors que notre nouveau baiser s'approfondit. Il avait la peau chaude et douce et lentement je fis remonter son tee-shirt alors qu'il souriait contre mes lèvres. Il s'écarta quelques secondes de moi, afin de l'enlever et le fit tomber au sol avant de revenir tout contre moi pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Qu'avais-je fait de bien pour vivre de pareils moments ? Shane quitta enfin mes lèvres pour retourner embrasser mon cou, alors que je me cambrais légèrement contre lui. J'en voulais plus, c'était trop agréable comme sensation. Il me donnait l'impression que j'étais quelque chose de fragile et de précieux. Soupirant de bien-être, je posais mon pouce sous son menton le faisant remonter jusqu'à mes lèvres, alors qu'il grognait doucement. Néanmoins, il m'embrassa en souriant alors que je soupirais contre sa bouche. M'accrochant à son cou, je nous fis basculer et donnais plus de passion à notre baiser en posant mes mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Les siennes se reposèrent doucement sur ma taille et je souris avant de m'éloigner.

« - Alors cow-boy on a peur de caresser la taille de sa copine ?

« - T'as tout compris, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller trop vite, ni trop loin !

Je me mordis la lèvre puis je me redressais. J'étais assise sur son bassin en quelque sorte et lentement, je remontais ma tunique alors qu'il écarquilla les yeux. Sans un mot, je la fis passer par-dessus mes épaules avant de la faire tomber au sol. Il observait mon visage et je le vis lutter pour que son regard reste en place aussi je murmurais :

« - Regarde-moi Shane.

« - Je ne fais que ça !

« - Non tu fixes mon visage, dis-je en mettant mes cheveux sur mon épaule gauche.

Quand je vis qu'il fixait mes mains, je les fis lentement passer sur ma peau et ses yeux les suivirent, incertain, alors que je souriais doucement. Me penchant je revins contre lui savourant la sensation de sentir son corps contre le mien.*

Pov de **Shane**

Lorsque Mitchie s'assit sur moi, je dus me contrôler au maximum sachant que nous ne pourrions jamais aller au bout de mes envies, elle et moi. Intrigué par ce qu'elle semblait avoir en tête, je l'observais et écarquillais les yeux quand je compris ce à quoi elle pensait. C'était mauvais ça, très très mauvais. Mauvaise idée ma belle ! Pense à ton copain qui a déjà du mal à contenir ses envies, priais-je. Elle me mettait au supplice chaque fois que je l'embrassais, quand je la vis faire passer sa tunique rouge par-dessus sa tête, je déglutis. Pitié faites qu'elle s'éloigne ou ça va vite me devenir impossible de tenir ! Voulant éviter de devoir la repousser, je me concentrais sur son visage, admirant chaque courbe de celui-ci afin d'oublier le corps qu'elle me révélait et dont j'avais, de plus en plus, envie de découvrir. Quand elle me demanda de la regarder, je lui assurais que c'était ce que je faisais, lui cachant l'envie qui grandissait en moi de la toucher. Seulement, elle me fit comprendre qu'elle voulait que je regarde justement ce corps que je m'évertuais à ne surtout pas contempler, je me sentis mal. Et je me mis à fixer ses mains qui ramenaient ses cheveux sur son épaule gauche. Concentre-toi sur ses mains et ses gestes, me répétais-je comme un mantra censé me sauver la vie. En l'occurrence il sauverait mon couple. Seulement, elle comprit ce que je faisais et lorsqu'elle frôla ses épaules, de ses doigts, je les suivis des yeux, alors que mon cerveau me hurlait, de moins en moins fort, de regarder son visage. Je connaissais son sourire, son nez et chaque courbe de sa mâchoire par cœur. Seulement, lorsque ses mains passèrent entre ses seins, j'eus soudainement chaud. Elle choisit ce moment pour revenir contre moi pour m'embrasser seulement j'étais incapable de lui répondre. Avait-elle conscience de l'état dans lequel, j'étais ? Ne sentait-elle pas que je commençais à avoir envie de plus ? Que je voulais sentir son corps nu contre le mien ? Malgré cette interdiction cependant ? Elle sourit contre mes lèvres et se rassit, me demandant ce que j'avais. Seulement, j'étais incapable de répondre. Mes yeux repartirent aussitôt à la découverte de son buste. Elle était si belle ainsi, que je m'accrochais au drap pour m'empêcher d'aller vérifier si sa peau était douce.

« - Shane, m'appela-t-elle doucement. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu sers le drap comme ça ?

J'entendais bien qu'elle me parlait mais j'étais incapable de répondre. Comment le pouvais-je de toute façon ? Je sentis mon désir s'accroître et sans crier gare, je l'allongeais sur mon lit que je quittais prestement. Olala pas bon, pas bon du tout ça ! Lui tournant le dos, j'essayais de retrouver mon calme, mais c'était dur. La savoir presque nue… Derrière moi… Dans mon lit… Je secouais la tête. Je devais penser à autre chose ! Mais quoi ? Un champ de fleur ? Aucune chance, je m'imaginais l'allonger sur les pâquerettes et recouvrir son corps de baisers… Non une autre image et vite… Des peluches, c'est mignon les peluches. C'est doux, ça réconforte quand on est enfant principalement. Comme sa peau. Chaude et douce, sa voix qui m'aidait à retrouver celui que j'étais au fond… Les peluches et leurs fourrures douces qui appelaient aux caresses comme son corps… Non, non, non Shane, bordel concentre-toi ! Faisons partir ce désir qui va finir par me consumer complètement !

Je l'entendis bouger sur le lit et je priais pour qu'elle s'éloigne mais quand je sentis ses deux mains se poser sur mes épaules, je me sentis faiblir.

« - Dis-moi ce que tu as, souffla-t-elle contre ma peau.

Non, vaut mieux pas, tu risquerais de ne pas apprécier ma petite chérie. Mais alors pas du tout ! Je pensais brièvement à aller rapidement aux toilettes seulement la laisser là presque nue, dans ma chambre était un pari trop risqué. Si un de mes frères, mon père ou pire, si ma mère entrait alors que je n'étais pas là… Cette simple pensée eut l'effet que je cherchais depuis plusieurs minutes et satisfait d'avoir retrouvé le contrôle de moi-même, je me retournais vers ma copine qui s'était écartée. Les yeux baissés, elle ramassa sa tunique qu'elle enfila. Je crus qu'elle avait compris le problème seulement, je me trompais lourdement.

« - Bonne nuit, souffla-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre.

Perdu, je la regardais partir me demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Qu'avait-elle imaginé ? Pourquoi partait-elle ? Secouant la tête, je compris que ce n'était pas l'heure des questions et je la suivis. Je réussis à la retrouver dans le couloir et j'attrapais son poignet, pour qu'elle me regarde. Seulement ses yeux semblaient tristes et je me demandais ce qu'elle avait… Avant de lui poser directement la question. Seulement, elle m'affirma qu'il n'y avait rien et je la forçais à me regarder. Elle finit par baisser les yeux, après avoir soutenu mon regard durant quelques secondes.

« - Mitchie, chuchotais-je, ne mens pas. Il se passe quoi ?

« - Shane, soupira ma mère en sortant de sa chambre. Que fais-tu dans le couloir ? Avec un Mitchie au bord des larmes ? Et sans ton tee-shirt ni tes chaussures ?

Oupss ! Rapidement je cherchais une réponse qui la satisferait mais Mitchie fut plus rapide.

« - Rien madame Gray. Bonne nuit !

Elle entra dans sa chambre alors que je reportais mon attention sur elle. J'avais visiblement raté un épisode mais lequel ? Maman me demanda d'aller me coucher et je retournais dans ma chambre, sans m'allonger pour autant. Je cherchais l'erreur que j'avais peut-être commise durant de longues minutes. Quand la vingtième passa, je songeais que ma mère avait dû se rendormir et, sur la pointe des pieds, je retournais voir ma copine. Seulement de peur de me refaire prendre, j'entrais directement. Elle sursauta en relevant le drap jusqu'à son cou, puis me demanda ce que je faisais là. Elle semblait distante et légèrement en colère, ce que je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer.

« - Je suis venu comprendre, avouais-je mal à l'aise.

J'avais conscience d'avoir mal agi, en entrant sans frapper aussi je restais contre la porte, attendant un signe qui me permettrait de m'approcher sans risquer l'hécatombe.

« - Comprendre quoi, demanda-t-elle énervée.

Pourtant elle ne l'était pas. Je voyais bien dans son regard qu'elle était blessée, mais pas énervée. Mais j'en ignorais la cause. J'étais cependant à peu près certain que c'était du au fait que je m'étais éloigné d'elle.

« - Ce que je t'ai visiblement fait, soufflais-je les joues rouges.

« - Oh mais tu n'as rien fait, rassure-toi !

C'est moi ou il y a comme un sous-entendu quelque part ? Secouant la tête, je l'interrogeais du regard.

« - Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

« - Pourquoi serais-je restée ? Puisque visiblement, tu ne voulais pas de ma présence !

« - Qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire penser une chose pareille ?

« - Ton attitude, dit-elle sur la défensive. On était en train de s'embrasser bien tranquillement et d'un coup tu me repousses et tu refuses de me parler. Pire quand je te demande ce que tu as, tu m'ignores. Fallait le dire si tu voulais dormir seul. Ce n'est pas moi qui aie mis le sujet sur le tapis !

« - Mais non, ris-je doucement. Je ne t'ai pas repoussé parce que je voulais être seul. Je t'ai repoussé pour éviter de te sauter dessus, expliquais-je. Tu n'as aucune idée de l'état dans lequel j'étais. Tu étais là toute innocente, à m'embrasser et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de te déshabiller complètement et de te faire l'amour, soufflais-je gêné. Si je me suis éloigné du lit et que je t'ai ignoré c'était pour retrouver un certain contrôle et éviter de faire quelque chose qu'on aurait regretté. Crois-moi s'il n'y avait pas eu ta maladie, à aucun moment je ne me serais écarté… Sauf si tu m'avais dit que tu n'étais pas prête !

Durant une seconde elle n'eut aucune réaction puis plongea sa tête dans ses mains, alors que je fronçais les sourcils. Etions-nous réconciliés ? Pouvais-je m'approcher sans crainte ? Quand je l'entendis sangloter, je ne réfléchis plus et je montais sur son lit pour la rejoindre. Sans un mot, je la pris dans mes bras avec tendresse et je commençais à la bercer me demandant ce qu'elle avait.

Lorsqu'elle fut plus calme, je lui posais la question et elle s'excusa. De quoi ? Seulement avant que je ne puisse lui poser la question, elle m'expliqua qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir mal interpréter mon refus et d'être partie puis me demanda, en chuchotant, si je voulais rester avec elle. Pour toute réponse, je relevais son visage couvert de larmes et l'embrassais délicatement, avant de lui demander quelques minutes pour aller me changer. Elle me retint en m'embrassant tendrement et je la laissais faire quelques secondes.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais dans son lit en souriant à son audace. Combien de filles vous déshabilleraient en sachant que vous aviez envie d'elle une demi-heure auparavant ? Ma copine en est capable et venait de le prouver. Souriant à mes pensées, je resserrais ma prise sur sa taille, secrètement ravi de pouvoir dormir contre elle. Même si c'était elle qui dormait sur moi.

Pov de **Nate**

« - Nate, Shane est avec toi, demanda maman en entrant brusquement dans ma chambre.

« - Non, grognais-je dans mon oreiller.

« - Il n'est pas non plus avec Jason, c'est bizarre ! A moins qu'il soit descendu déjeuner plus tôt, réfléchit-elle à voix haute dans ma chambre.

« - Cherche-le plutôt dans la chambre de Mitchie, grommelais-je afin d'avoir la paix.

Au moment où la porte se referma, je réalisais ce que je venais de dire. Merde, merde, merde songeais-je tout en sortant du lit rapidement. J'ouvris la porte à la volée et rattrapais notre mère. Si j'arrive à rattraper le coup, Shane va devoir m'en devoir une sacrée !

« - Je plaisantais maman, soufflais-je. Il doit être en bas. Il ne dort jamais bien dans les hôtels !

« - C'est exact seulement on s'est promis hier de manger tous ensemble !

« - Ouais mais il est peut-être en train de nous attendre… Ou de faire du sport dans la salle de gym de l'hôtel ?

« - Nate, essayerai-tu de m'empêcher d'aller voir dans la chambre de Mitchie ?

« - Oui. En théorie, elle n'est pas de notre famille, on ne sait pas comment elle dort. Et si ça se trouve, tu vas entrer au moment où elle va sortir de sa salle de bain, juste en serviette ou pire, fis-je scandalisé. Je vais l'appeler et si elle répond, je lui demande si elle a vu Shane, d'accord ? Toi tu vas voir en bas, ok ?

Elle me regarda avec suspicion, ce que je comprenais puis admit que je n'avais pas tort. Bon sang je suis trop fort ! Dès le réveil en plus ! Je mérite limite la palme du mérite… Enfin un café me suffira ! Prenant mon portable, j'attendis qu'elle soit dans l'ascenseur pour foncer dans la chambre de ma meilleure amie. Je savais que je ne risquais rien à entrer sans prévenir. Elle dormait chez nous assez souvent. Je refermais la porte derrière moi, et appelais mon frère doucement. Manque de chance, ce fut Mitchie qui se réveilla la première.

« - Nate, s'étonna-t-elle. Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ?

« - Pas le temps pour les questions, soufflais-je. Je peux m'approcher ? Faut réveiller Shane. Notre mère le cherche partout. Je l'ai envoyé dans la salle de gym se l'hôtel mais elle compte venir voir s'il est ici après donc…

Je laissais volontairement ma phrase en suspens et elle comprit l'urgence.

Pov de **Mitchie**

Lorsque Nate eut terminé de m'expliquer j'écarquillais les yeux. Vite, vite, vite, songeais-je.

« - Debout Shane, dis-je en le secouant. Allez dépêche-toi !

« - Hein… Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, soupira-t-il en émergeant.

« - Ta mère te cherche est elle est à deux doigts de venir ici !

Il écarquilla les yeux et voulut partir au moment où on frappa à la porte. Elodie me demanda si elle pouvait entrer et on se regarda tous les trois. On était cuits !

« - Je… Deux minutes, je m'habille, criais-je.

Tout en se faisant, je poussais les garçons dans la salle de bain et leur demandais d'être silencieux. J'enfilais mon jeans quand je vis celui de mon copain. Flûte de zut ! Je le mis dans mon lit et rejetais la couverture dessus pour qu'il devienne invisible, puis j'ouvris après avoir respiré un bon coup. Exprès je fis semblant de lutter avec ma tunique la tirant, ce qui expliquerait mon essoufflement.

« - Désolée, elle est rebelle ce matin. Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

« - Shane est ici, je suppose ?

« - Euh non, fis-je étonnée. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était dans sa chambre… Mais ça date de quand vous l'avez renvoyé dans sa chambre à trois heures du matin, par là ! Il n'y est plus ?

« - Non. Ni avec ses frères, ni à la gym ou dans la salle à manger ! Nate a pensé qu'il serait ici, mais visiblement il a eu tort. Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé la belle. Bon je retourne à la recherche de mon fils. Une idée ?

« - Je ne vois pas du tout où il pourrait être là. A moins qu'il aime courir dehors ?

« - Pas bête, je vais aller voir dans le hall, peut-être que je vais le croiser.

Sur ces mots, elle ressortit et je fis mine de vouloir aller voir mon meilleur ami, le temps qu'elle soit dans l'ascenseur, puis je rebroussais chemin au moment où Jason me croisa.

« - T'as…

« - Pas le temps, désolée, dis-je en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre. Le couloir est vide, dis-je.

Aussitôt, sous le regard étonné de Jason, ses deux frères, en pyjama pour Nate et caleçon pour mon copain sortirent. Tout en leur souhaitant bonne chance, je rendis à mon copain son jeans et Jay surveilla que le couloir soit sûr, puis ils repartirent alors que je fermais la porte dans leur dos. Plus jamais je ne veux de réveil pareil, songeais-je. Secouant la tête, je me déshabillais et filais sous la douche espérant que leurs parents ne verraient rien. Cela dit, j'allais bientôt le savoir ! Nous avions rendez-vous à dix heures pour le petit-déjeuner en bas.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'arrivais dans la salle à manger et je m'étonnais d'y trouver Shane.

« - Tu sais que ta maman te cherchait dans ma chambre ce matin, demandais-je avant de l'embrasser.

« - Je l'ignorais, rit-il. J'étais dehors enfin dans le jardin en train de faire du sport, m'expliqua-t-il. On a du se croiser, dans l'ascenseur, mais chacun dans le sien. Quand je suis arrivé au cinquième mon père m'a prévenu, ainsi que Jason. J'ai pris une douche et me voilà. Et toi ton réveil ?

« - Pas aussi sportif, mentis-je. Et pas intéressant.

On échangea un sourire complice puis je pris trois cachets. Aussitôt Nate me fixa étonné et je lui envoyais un message lui expliquant que j'avais déjà pris les autres. Ceux-ci étaient des protéines et des vitamines, afin de conforter leur petit mensonge et il rit avant de nous expliquer que Caitlyn avait été joué au bowling sans nous hier.

« - Pas grave on doit y retourner ce soir !

« - Ouais mais sans Tess, soupira sombrement mon meilleur ami.

J'acquiesçais peinée. Je ne voulais pas y penser tout de suite, c'était trop blessant, aussi j'écoutais Damian, le père des garçons nous expliquer que nous reprendrions la route sitôt manger. Je hochais la tête et je les remerciais d'avoir bu leurs cafés avant que j'arrive.

« - Pas moi… Mais comme je compte t'embrasser très souvent, j'ai décidé de ne pas en prendre !

« - Merci mon chéri, ris-je. C'est gentil de ta part !

Tout en parlant, je frôlais son pied et il eut un léger sourire avant d'écouter sa mère qui lui demanda de ne plus partir faire du sport sans prévenir quelqu'un et sans prendre son portable. Je manquais de m'étouffer. Heureusement qu'il l'a oublié dans sa chambre ce matin dis donc. On se serait fait chopper sinon ! Nate rit avec moi et expliqua que comme Shane, j'oubliais souvent le mien, ce qui expliquait que je me réveillais souvent en retard ! Ce qui était faux. Je n'étais en retard qu'une fois ou deux par mois !

A onze heures je rejoignis mon copain dans sa chambre, mon sac sur l'épaule et il me remercia de lui avoir sauvé la vie avec cette histoire.

« - Tu parles, je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ta maman nous parler des dangers de l'amour. Je les connais !

« - N'empêche, merci, ma petite chérie… Au fait, je t'ai dit que tu étais belle dans cette petite robe rouge ?

« - Non pas encore !

Il rit et enlevant mon sac de mon épaule, me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa langoureusement. Je répondis avec la même lenteur appréciant chaque seconde de se baiser, quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

« - Trouvé, sourit Nate. En train de s'embrasser, Jay tu me dois cinq billets !

« - Non mais vous avez fini de parier sur notre tête, soufflais-je tout en restant dans les bras de mon copain.

« - Non, c'est trop drôle. Bon Mimi, je prends ton sac. Shane on t'attend pour partir !

Il acquiesça et prenant sa valise d'une main, me proposa de m'accrocher ce qui me fit rire. Je préférais descendre ! Quand je fus au sol, il rit et me tenta de me reprendre sur son dos mais je m'enfuis et pris les escaliers. Deux secondes et demi plus tard, il me rejoignit sans son sac et, tout en me serrant contre lui, m'expliqua qu'il avait juste déposé sa valise dans l'ascenseur puis on descendit rapidement, essayant de battre la cage métallique. Manque de chance on arriva en même temps seulement Shane dut aller rechercher sa valise alors que je l'attendais à l'entrée.

On chargea tout dans la soute, puis mon copain me prit la main, entrelaçant nos doigts avant de me faire monter dans le car. A peine étais-je cachée, qu'il y eu un flash, qui fit grimacer Shane.

« - Installe-toi, on arrive, dit-il entre ses dents.

Leurs parents montèrent avec moi et m'expliquèrent que des journalistes les avaient vus. J'acquiesçais tout en m'asseyant tranquillement et pris un des magasines qu'il y avait attendant gentiment qu'ils arrivent afin qu'on reparte. Mais vu la litanie de questions, que j'entendais ce n'était pas pour maintenant.

« - Vous étiez au concert de l'Unicef, hier n'est-ce pas ? _Est-ce vrai que certains artistes se sont décommandés à la dernière minute ?_ Une source proche de Selena affirme que votre petite amie était avec vous Shane, est-ce vrai ? C'est elle qu'on vient de voir monter dans le car ? _Où est Maureen Jason ?_ Shane, ça fait maintenant neuf mois que Caroline et vous n'êtes plus ensemble, vous pensez encore à elle ? Votre nouvelle amie est-elle simplement là afin de rendre Caroline Dellarose jalouse ? _Nate avez-vous quelqu'un en vu ?_ Comptez-vous vous fiancer à votre nouvelle amie bientôt Shane ?

« - Hey ho minute papillon, soufflais-je depuis mon siège. On sort ensemble que depuis huit mois et deux semaines, les fiançailles on verra ça dans un an ou deux hein ! Si on est encore ensemble !

Pendant que je commentais, l'avalanche de question continua mais les garçons cessèrent de répondre aux questions. De toute façon, ils avaient simplement assuré qu'ils étaient monté sur scène, qu'ils avaient été ravi de la partager avec toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes et Shane ajouta, qu'il avait apprécié la style de Demi Lovato et qu'il allait suivre sa carrière de près. Détail qui m'avait fait sourire !

Deux minutes après, ils montèrent et une fois qu'ils furent installé, Shane me prit dans ses bras, enfin presque et embrassa ma joue me demandant si j'avais apprécié qu'on parle de moi comme d'une remplaçante temporaire de Caroline et je ris. Je me moquais complètement de son actrice ! De toute façon, aux dernières nouvelles, elle sortait avec un joueur de tennis ou de basket, je ne sais plus. Il rit et je me blottis dans ses bras de mon mieux afin de pouvoir dormir encore. J'étais HS.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je me demandais durant une seconde où j'étais puis j'entendis Nate signaler que j'étais réveillée.

« - J'ai raté quelque chose ?

« - Une heure de trajet, rit Shane.

Seulement je sentis qu'il était tendu et me tournant je l'interrogeais. Il secoua la tête ne voulant pas en parler mais j'insistais et il m'envoya un message. « _Durant ta sieste tu as été prise de tremblements et nos parents se demandent ce que tu as._ » Je hochais la tête. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre les questions éventuelles des parents. Seulement, je reçus un autre sms, qui venait de Nate. Je suis à deux mètres d'eux et ils m'envoient des messages. Trop bizarre ! « _Shane m'a demandé c'était quoi le problème avec Tess_. » Mince alors ! Je savais que j'allais devoir lui en parler mais je pensais avoir plus de temps. Heureusement, les trois furent silencieux ou en tout cas ne me posèrent aucunes questions, préférant parler entre eux. Jason et Shane débattaient, pour changer, sur les équipes au bowling ce soir, alors que Nate me demandait si je préférais manger dehors ou à l'intérieur. Aimant cuisiner je choisis chez eux et on commença à confectionner le repas. Seulement rapidement les deux autres y mirent leurs grains de sel, sans mauvais jeu de mot et je crus que j'allais vomir quand ils proposèrent une pizza faite maison avec de la sauce tomate exprès, du gruyère, des champignons, du saumon, du poulet au curry, avec un œuf au milieu, de la mozzarella, des pommes de terre, de la salade, des lardons ainsi que de la carotte, de la tomate et des anchois.

« - Stop, Mitchie est devenue toute blanche, prévint Nate en riant.

« - Un problème ma chérie ?

« - Non tout va bien mais jamais, je ne mangerais si c'est vous deux qui faites le repas, dis-je l'estomac à l'envers.

Comment peut-on mélanger du poulet au curry avec des anchois ? C'est affreux rien qu'au goût ! Je secouais la tête, voulant oublier l'idée et je refermais les yeux étrangement fatiguée. Sauf que je ne dormis pas mais je m'aperçus qu'ainsi le trajet était plus agréable et on ne fit aucun arrêt, avant d'être devant la maison des parents de mon copain. On descendit du car tout en discutant tranquillement et, sous prétexte de me ramener à l'heure, Shane reprit sa voiture et nous conduisit… Chez eux. Ouais, bah je vais vachement être chez moi à l'heure… Surtout que je n'ai pas d'heure pour rentrer donc…

On rejoignit le salon tranquillement et il me proposa de boire quelque chose. J'acceptais un verre de coca en attendant. Je savais qu'il voulait surtout s'éloigner pour me parler, restait à savoir de quoi.

« - Alors dis-moi, pourquoi Tess ne vient plus ce soir ? On lui fait peur ?

« - Non pas vous, souris-je. Mais moi… C'est une longue histoire, soufflais-je. Je la comprends cela dit. Se dire qu'une de tes amies a le Sida ça peut effrayer et… Je crois que ça lui a fait peur ! Je me vexerais bien mais je savais que quand mes amis le sauraient, deux personnes s'éloigneraient au minimum. Je ne me suis pas trompée de beaucoup !

« - C'était qui et qui ?

« - Eh bien, au risque de me faire incendier, j'avais parié sur Nate et toi ! Nate parce qu'il ne me connaît que depuis peu et qu'avec l'image du groupe… Et toi, parce que sortir avec une fille avec qui tu ne peux pas aller loin… A la place, mon meilleur ami est resté mais pas l'amie proche sur qui je pensais pouvoir compter… C'est un troc sympa puisque je vous ai toujours, Jason et toi. Caitlyn est au courant depuis le début et Nate… Il a assuré comme un chef !

Il sourit et je lui racontais comment son petit frère avait réussi à me remonter le moral après sa défection réussissant à me rendre mon sourire malgré le cœur brisé que j'avais. Il se rapprocha de moi, puisqu'il était en face à la base et me prit dans ses bras, s'excusant une nouvelle fois de cette erreur. Cela dit, je ne lui en voulais pas. Il était revenu au final et il semblait amoureux à en croire ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Enfin cette nuit ! Et c'était tout ce qui m'importait. Même si, au fond de moi, j'espérais que Tess revienne vers moi. J'ignore comment nous ferons lundi. Peut-être devrais-je laisser Caitlyn rester avec elle et traîner qu'avec Nate ? Non, je n'ai rien fait de mal, je n'ai pas à m'éloigner !

Les deux garçons arrivèrent accompagné de leur père qui leur demandait ce que j'avais. Aussitôt Shane me fit signe de me taire ne voulant pas qu'ils sachent qu'on était là. Et pour cause, on était en pleine séance de bisous. Ils arrivèrent vers nous et doucement, Shane nous emmena dans la salle à manger, puis sans bruit nous fit monter à l'étage alors qu'on entendait Damian, demander à ses fils pourquoi je m'étais mise à trembler durant mon sommeil, mais ils assurèrent ne pas savoir. Et pour cause, moi-même je l'ignorais. C'était probablement un effet secondaire de mon traitement allez savoir !

Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, je soupirais sous les baisers de mon copain, tentant de ne pas perdre pied afin d'éviter de faire comme cette nuit, où il avait dû s'éloigner de moi afin de pouvoir continuer à m'embrasser… Si je ne m'étais pas enfuie. Seulement le sentir contre moi, me serrer dans ses bras sans peur d'être contaminé, à l'inverse de Tess, me montait doucement à la tête et bientôt je me cambrais sous ses doigts.

« - Shane, soufflais-je.

« - Hm hm, répondit-il entre deux baisers dans mon cou.

« - Tu serais d'accord pour qu'on dorme ensemble après le bowling ?

« - Complètement d'accord.

« - Alors il faut que j'aille chez moi chercher des vêtements propres !

« - Cette robe est très bien, souffla-t-il alors que sa main passait dessous pour caresser ma taille.

« - Probablement mais si je ne vais pas en chercher maintenant, il faudra que je rentre très tôt demain donc…

« - Allons chercher de quoi passer la nuit ici !

Je souris complètement d'accord seulement ses caresses et ses baisers m'enivraient et je me laissais aller à la douce langueur qui s'emparait de moi. Finalement, je n'avais plus envie de quitter ses bras, j'y étais trop bien.

Je repris pied soudainement lorsque sa main passa près de mon boxer. Ah non, il ne fallait pas ! Je ne pouvais pas nous laisser aller ! Me relevant soudainement, je mis une distance raisonnable entre-nous et il me fixa perplexe et légèrement pantelant. Cela dit je devais être dans le même état alors…

« - Pourquoi, chuchota-t-il.

« - On va trop loin, soufflais-je. Shane ce n'est pas possible. On ne peut pas rester ensemble. Regarde dans quel état on se met ! On a tellement envie de l'autre qu'on commet des erreurs ! Comme moi hier en me déshabillant doucement ou toi maintenant en descendant trop bas !

« - Il faut juste qu'on apprenne à gérer la situation, sourit-il. Et on ne va pas trop loin puisqu'il y en a toujours un pour stopper l'autre. Même si j'ai plus de mal que toi ! J'ai confiance en nous, on peut apprendre à modérer nos hormones. Mais il va falloir qu'on se voie plus souvent et plus longtemps.

Je le regardais pas vraiment convaincue. A mon avis, on devrait surtout réfléchir et en parler à cœur ouvert mais bon. Lui proposant d'en reparler une autre fois, je commençais à partir pour chez moi mais il me rattrapa et collant mon dos à son torse, il chuchota qu'il allait jouer les chauffeurs.

* * *

Et voilà encore un autre de fini. J'hallucine ! Vingt-six pages en une journée. C'est presque mon record ! Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Moi je file au lit. A la semaine prochaine !

Miss Tagada (L)


	16. Chapitre 15

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello hello petits lecteurs voilà le nouveau chapitre, comme promis. J'espère qu'il vous plaira… Mais je ne suis pas convaincue :p Merci à **Romane 4321** , **Mamadjo** et **Miss Morgane** pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Pov de **Mitchie**

 **Ayé** , j'y étais, songeais-je. J'avais passé un week-end des plus agréables ! Suite à la soirée pizza-bowling, selon Jason ça va ensemble, j'avais dormi avec mon copain et nous avions réussi à ne pas nous sauter dessus. Avec beaucoup de mal pour moi, cependant. Et le lendemain, Caitlyn était encore là. Comme elle n'avait plus besoin de me couvrir, elle m'avait demandé de le faire pour elle. Maman avait même accepté de jouer le jeu, à condition que je dorme avec ma meilleure amie… Cachons-lui que j'ai désobéi. Mais c'est à cause de Shane cela dit. Il m'avait fait un tas de bisous dans le cou tout le temps du trajet, puis dans la soirée et lorsque j'étais montée me coucher, il m'avait suivi et emmené de force dans sa chambre… Même si je n'ai pas vraiment résisté ! Enfin bref, le petit-déjeuner du dimanche avait été très agréable. Comme Maureen était également là, nous avions pu faire des équipes et on avait passé une partie de la journée à faire des duels sur un peu tout. On avait joué à la console, fait une bataille de polochon, une d'eau dans le jardin et on s'était même livré à des expériences culinaires à faire vomir… Littéralement !

« - Hey Mitchie !

« - Salut Caitlyn, ça va bien, demandais-je quand elle me fit la bise.

« - Pas dormie. On s'est éclatée dimanche, c'était d'enfer !

« - Tu m'étonnes ! Je ne verrais plus jamais la mayo en tube de la même manière, ris-je.

« - Moi aussi ! J'ignorais que c'était si gras ! J'en avais encore dans l'oreille ce matin… Après trois douches !

En effet, ça tient longtemps souris-je en repensant à la bataille de nourriture… Qui avait suivi les expériences. Comme tout était trop mauvais, on s'était battu avec… D'ailleurs les garçons devraient passer la journée à nettoyer… Sauf Nate. Vive le lycée !

Une fois arrivées, on s'installa sur le banc alors que je sentais ma gorge se serrer. J'allais bientôt savoir ! Savoir comment agir avec Tess. Serait-elle quand même amies avec nous ? Fuirait-elle tout le monde à cause de moi ? Devrais-je m'éloigner ?

« - Salut Mimi, sourit Nate en arrivant. T'es toute blanche, ça va, s'inquiéta-t-il.

« - Salut mister Soupir. J'appréhende juste l'arrivée de Tess, c'est tout. Oui, repris-je devant leurs airs étonnés. Que dois-je faire ? M'éloigner pour qu'elle reste avec vous ? Rester en sachant qu'elle va être seule puisqu'on est ses seuls amis ? Laisser Caitlyn avec elle et passer ma journée avec toi ? Au contraire, rester avec ma meilleure amie et la regarder rire avec mon meilleur ami ?… Je suis perdue !

« - Moi j'ai une idée, rit Caitlyn. Tu ne réfléchies pas, t'en es incapable de toute façon et…

« - Merci ça fait plaisir, boudais-je en souriant.

« - Je t'en prie, je ne le pense pas. Bref, on reste entre nous et c'est tout. Après, si elle veut venir, elle vient sinon tant pis pour elle. Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier pour elle !

« - Elle a raison Mimi. C'est elle qui a pris peur. Comme tu l'as dit à Shane par mail, elle a fait une erreur, il faut qu'elle en paye les conséquences.

« - Comment sais-tu ce que j'ai écris à ton frère ?

« - Euh… Disons que lorsqu'il l'a reçu, il l'a lu un million de fois et pouvait en citer des passages entiers sans problème… Et nous a demandé ce que ça signifiait. Comme si nous, ses frères, pouvions comprendre comment fonctionne une femme ? Déjà qu'une jeune fille normale de notre âge est incernable alors toi… On n'a même pas essayé, t'es trop complexe à comprendre, rit-il.

Je l'imitais songeant qu'il devait y avoir, quelque part, un compliment mais je n'en étais pas sûre. Seulement, mon rire mourut dans ma gorge quand je vis notre Diva arriver. Elle me fixa, mi en colère, mi blessée et s'éloigna alors que je me mordais la joue pour ne pas pleurer. Je devrais m'y faire ! Caitlyn la vit et me prit dans ses bras alors que Nate fit de même. Je leur demandais, en chuchotant, s'il n'avait pas peur de moi.

« - Non Mimi. On sait tous les deux que si on ne touche pas ton sang, on ne risque rien. On fait attention à ça. Le reste, Jason et moi on s'en moque. Vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes descendus de la chambre de Shane samedi soir, lui aussi.

« - Non là ça compte pas, ris-je. Même si c'est dur de jongler.

La sonnerie m'empêcha d'aller plus loin et on partit en biologie. Lorsque le professeur me vit, il sourit.

« - Ah mon espèce en voie de disparition. Tu m'as manqué. Sans toi mes cours étaient plus calmes.

« - Tu vois Nate je te l'ai dit. L'année prochaine, il regardera notre table en soupirant nostalgiquement à ces deux années où j'étais là pour donner mon avis, fis-je amusée.

« - Pas à ce point-là, sourit monsieur Cardonnel. Mais sans toi, ça sera agréable.

« - Traduction, il ne va pas du tout te regretter, se moqua Caitlyn.

« - Mais si, je vais lui manquer. Monsieur on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

« - On révise les systèmes humains.

« - Chouette. On va disséquer qui ?

« - Pas toi en tout cas ou je refuse de travailler, répliqua Tess froidement.

« - Par contre toi, il n'y a aucun problème, répliqua Nate énervé. Tu ne manqueras à personne !

« - Elle non plus !

« - Oh si. Contrairement à toi Mitchie est une personne extraordinaire !

« - Mais heureusement en voie d'extinction !

Cette phrase laissa tomber un blanc dans la salle. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi d'amies nous étions passées à ennemies, mais je m'en moquais. Tout ce qui comptait était ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ne voulait plus me voir. Je ne lui manquerais pas quand je partirais !

Pov de **Nate**

La dernière réplique de Tess nous scia tous et je cherchais rapidement quoi dire pour défendre ma meilleure amie. Durant le temps de notre conversation, elle s'était mise à blanchir et à présent, elle était au bord des larmes ! Je regardais Caitlyn qui fusillait Tess des yeux. Malheureusement, avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Mitchie quitta la salle en pleurant. Ne réfléchissant pas, je me levais et partis à sa suite, alors que notre amie traitait sa voisine de belle garce ! Le mot était faible selon moi mais tant pis !

Je retrouvais ma meilleure amie à quatre pattes dans le hall. Elle pleurait réellement et je me sentais mal pour elle. Je me mis à son niveau et je la pris contre moi pour la bercer afin qu'elle se calme. Les cours venaient de commencer et je ne pense pas que Cardonnel nous en voudra si on arrive dans cinq minutes.

« - Donne-moi tes clés de voiture, s'il te plait, dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

« - Pardon ?

« - Nate, laisse-moi conduire ta voiture. Je te la ramène pour midi sans problème je t'assure. J'ai juste besoin de partir ! Promis j'en prendrais soin.

Je la regardais perplexe. Je savais que je ne risquais rien en la lui prêtant, mais ça m'ennuyait de la laisser seule. Soupirant, je lui tendis mon trousseau en lui faisant promettre d'aller voir quelqu'un de ne pas rester seule et elle acquiesça.

Quand je revins en cours, le prof me demanda où était Mitchie.

« - Elle est rentrée chez elle, dis-je d'un ton neutre avant de fixer Tess, t'es fière de toi j'imagine ? Au cas où, si tu l'ignorais, ce n'est pas de sa faute si t'as peur !

« - Je n'ai pas peur ! Je ne veux simplement pas être contaminée.

« - Rassures-moi t'es consciente que ça ne s'attrape pas comme ça, dis-je en claquant des doigts.

« - Détrompe-toi, ça ne se transmets pas qu'en couchant avec elle. Si jamais tu touches son sang, tu peux aussi avoir le Sida !

J'écarquillais les yeux d'horreur. Elle n'avait pas osé quand même ?

Pov de **Mitchie**

Tandis que je montais dans la voiture de Nate, je séchais mes larmes et réfléchis quelques secondes. Vers qui pouvais-je me tourner ? Mes parents travaillaient, mes amis étaient en cours et mon copain dormait à poing fermé. Trouvant, je mis le moteur en route et quittais le parking, direction la quatre-vingt-seizième rue dans le quartier nord*. Le seul endroit où je voulais être !

Quand j'arrivais la maison était calme, ce qui ne m'étonna pas. Sortant les clés de Nate, je le remerciais de m'avoir tout confié et j'entrais sans bruit. Tout en me déchaussant, je posais le trousseau à sa place et je montais. Une fois face à la porte, j'entendis mon copain soupirer de bonheur et je fronçais les sourcils. Que se passait-il ? Ne me dites pas qu'il dort avec une autre ? Non parce que je crois que ça serait la goutte d'eau là ! Doucement, par peur de ce que j'allais trouver derrière, j'abaissais la poignée quand il chuchota mon prénom. Hein ? Perdue, j'ouvris la porte pour le voir dormir à poings fermés et seul. Ouf ! Refermant derrière moi, je vins m'allonger près de lui puis me collais à lui pour sentir son odeur. Comme souvent, elle me rassurait même si là, j'avais surtout envie de pleurer. Comment Tess avait pu dire des choses pareilles ? A l'écouter, je ne manquerais à personne lorsque je disparaîtrais ! Et si c'était vrai ? Et si lorsque je partirais, ça soulageait tout le monde ? D'un certain point de vue, ce serait vrai. Mes parents n'auraient plus tous ces frais d'hôpitaux. Shane pourrait faire sa vie avec une femme à qui il pourrait faire l'amour. Ma petite Caitlyn pourrait se trouver une meilleure amie qui n'aurait pas un secret si lourd à porter. Quant à Nate… Soyons franche, il n'aurait plus à supporter toutes mes bêtises à longueurs de journée ! M'apercevant de mes pensées, je me remis à pleurer doucement, songeant qu'au final elle avait raison. Je ne lui manquerais pas. Mais moi elle me manquait ! C'était moi qui lui avais trouvé le surnom de Diva. Moi qui lui avais proposé de venir dans notre groupe et elle me remerciais en me rejetant dès qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion. Qu'avais-je bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle me déteste ainsi ? Je ne l'avais pas trahis, pas plus que je n'avais été méchante ou dure avec elle et pourtant… Pourtant elle me haïssait comme ce n'était pas permis !

« - Qu'est-ce que… Mitchie, souffla Shane encore endormi. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas en cours ? Comment es-tu entrée d'abord ?… Hey pourquoi tu pleures ma petite chérie, demanda-t-il soudain inquiet en entendant mes sanglots.

« - Nate, soufflais-je entre deux larmes. Il m'a prêté sa voiture et ses clés que je conduise et je… Je m'en suis servie pour venir dans tes bras, je… Je…

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase. Lui dire que Tess m'avait rejeté publiquement était trop dur. Il risquait de me demander ce qu'il s'était passé et j'ignorais la fin de l'histoire. De toute façon, je m'en moquais. Rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'il s'était passé avant le début du cours. Je ne voulais pas revivre ça. Mes sanglots repartirent de plus belle et j'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son épaule pour ne pas qu'il les entende. J'avais conscience que c'était idiot. Il était réveillé et alerte à présent, seulement je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pleurer. J'étais pitoyable en plus ! Ce n'était pas très grave qu'une personne me rejette ! De plus, si je devais être honnête, j'étais soulagée que ce ne soit pas Nate ou Shane qui s'éloignent. J'aurais sûrement pris les choses plus mal !

« - Chut ma belle, chuchota mon copain en caressant mes cheveux et mon dos. Pleure tant que tu en as besoin et tant pis pour le reste. On verra ça plus tard… Ma grand-mère disait toujours qu'il ne faut pas pleurer mais visiblement on t'a blessée alors tu peux pleurer autant que tu en auras besoin.

Ses mots loin de me calmer me rappelèrent que Tess m'avait blessée comme jamais personne avant et je me remis à pleurer de plus belle. C'était trop douloureux ! Je n'avais jamais autant souffert ! Ni lorsque j'avais appris ma maladie, ni quand la moitié de notre famille n'avait plus osé venir pensant que j'allais les contaminer juste en leur parlant. De même que le jour où je m'étais rasée la moitié de la tête à cause de cette défaite en sport. Mon équipe m'en avait beaucoup voulu sans savoir et c'était la colère qui avait alimenté mon geste. Je m'en étais voulu après, puisque je m'étais beaucoup coupée mais sur le moment souffrir m'avait fait du bien. Etrange paradoxe !

Durant dix minutes, peut-être même plus, on resta ainsi, moi pleurant contre lui, alors qu'il me serrait dans ses bras me réconfortant au maximum. Doucement. Je finis par ne plus verser une goutte et je m'éloignais légèrement de lui. Ou du moins, je posais mon oreille sur sa poitrine pour écouter son cœur battre. Il avait l'air calme, serein. Alors que je n'étais qu'une boule de nerf !

« - Tu vas mieux, chuchota-t-il.

« - Moui, merci Shane, soufflais-je alors qu'il me pinça. Hey ! ça fait mal !

« - On dit : merci mon chéri, me corrigea-t-il en souriant.

« - Merci mon chéri qui pince et qui fait mal, ajoutais-je en souriant doucement.

« - C'est déjà mieux. Au fait, bonjour mon amour !

Sur ces mots, il m'embrassa avec tant de tendresse que je perdis pied dans cet élan d'amour. Comment faisait-il pour en mettre tant dans un seul baiser, alors que j'avais du mal à en mettre la moitié dans les miens ? Oubliant mes questions, je lui répondis avec autant d'amour que possible, voulant qu'il sente à quel point je l'aimais ! Le manque d'air nous éloigna et je me sentis sourire niaisement… Mais qu'est-ce que j'aimais ça !

« - Alors voyons, tu as utilisé le trousseau de Nate pour entrer, c'est ça ?

« - Oui, avouais-je… Tu m'en veux ?

« - Hm, je réfléchis… Parce que j'ai quand même un super réveil… Peut-être que si on allait prendre notre petit-déjeuner en amoureux en bas, j'aurais le temps de sav…

« - Shane, Nate demande si tu pourras… Mitchie, s'étonna Jason en entrant dans sa chambre.

« - Jason, répondis-je à moitié amusée.

« - Voilà donc pourquoi Nate n'a plus de voiture. Bon j'imagine que tu ne pourras pas retourner au lycée avant demain donc va falloir que ton copain se dévoue pour aller chercher notre frère au lycée ce soir !

« - Oui ou lui ramener sa voiture ce midi, contra Shane.

« - Oui à la limite, tu me laisses conduire la tienne et je te suis derrière, proposais-je sachant qu'il allait refuser.

Il était comme tous les mecs, il adorait sa voiture. Jason dut comprendre mon idée puisqu'il sourit en secouant légèrement la tête. Visiblement je n'avais aucune chance de convaincre mon copain de me prêter sa voiture. A moins de promettre je ne sais pas quoi en gage et à la moindre éraflure… Je devrais passer en caisse !

« - A la limite aussi, répondit-il à mon grand étonnement. On va y réfléchir… Mais après un bon petit-déjeuner !

J'acquiesçais et je me levais, lui permettant ainsi de sortir de son lit. Seulement, lorsque je passais devant Jason, il me fit remarquer que j'avais les yeux rudement rouges et je baissais la tête. Shane lui expliqua, en souriant, que je l'avais réveillé en pleurant sur son épaule. Avant d'ajouter devant mon regard furibond qu'il avait adoré ce réveil ! C'est ça et moi je suis Charlie Chaplin !

Durant quelques minutes, on prépara le repas et je refusais de manger avec eux et pour cause… J'avais déjà pris mon petit-déjeuner. Je les écoutais débattre sur qui irait chercher Nate ou lui ramènerait sa voiture. Ils n'avaient pas encore décidé ! Cela dit, comme Jason avait rendez-vous à onze heures avec sa copine… Ils furent interrompus par le téléphone de la maison et mon copain décrocha.

« - Shane, dit-il simplement. _…_ Merde, t'es sérieux ? _…_ Ouais t'en fais pas, elle est ici, fit-il en me regardant ennuyé. _…_ Non aucun souci. Par contre sois sur le parking à midi, je te dépose ta voiture et je file, j'ai des trucs de prévu cet aprèm ! _…_ T'en fais pas pour _ma_ copine, elle va rester avec moi. _…_ Ouais je ne pense pas que ça la gênera. _…_ OK je te tiens au courant !

Il raccrocha alors qu'on se regardait Jason et moi, complètement perdu. Que signifiait cet appel, venant de Nate visiblement.

« - Alors ?

« - Nate voulait savoir si l'un de nous pouvait venir le chercher ce soir, puisqu'il a prêté sa voiture à Mitchie, dit-il en fixant son frère avant de me regarder. Accessoirement, il te demande si ça t'ennui d'avoir pour meilleurs amis deux criminels. Tess ayant dit quelque chose de terrible. Donc il faut que tu m'expliques !

« - C'est rien, assurais-je. Mais qu'ils ne fassent rien. Elle a pris sa décision, n'en parlons plus !

J'avais cependant les larmes aux yeux rien qu'en y repensant et ils n'eurent pas à insister longtemps avant que je craque pour de bon. Assis dans le salon, je leur racontais les horreurs qu'elle avait dit et jusqu'où elle avait été avant de m'effondrer. C'était injuste ! Je n'avais rien fait pour être atteinte et pourtant elle rejetait la faute sur moi. Comme si j'étais la seule coupable ! Le Sida fait des millions de mort chaque année dans le monde mais parce que c'était moi, parce que c'était elle, je devais souffrir. Je ne comprenais pas ! Je ne souffrais peut-être pas assez ?

Je passais la matinée à rire avec les garçons puis Shane, quand Jason partit sans oublier de nous rappeler de rapporter la voiture de Nate au lycée, ce qui nous fit rire. Cependant il y eut un léger moment de gêne entre nous. C'était le bon moment pour parler mais j'ignorais comment lancer le sujet.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

« - Rien.

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il amusé. Tu as la tête d'une enfant qui vient de faire une bêtise mais qui ne sait pas comment l'avouer à ses parents. Et bien que tu sois adorablement mignonne ainsi, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce qu'il se passe derrière ces beaux-yeux marron qui me font craquer !

« - Très bien, j'avoue, soufflais-je. Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler mais j'ignore comment faire ça proprement disons.

« - Alors dis-le comme tu le sens !

« - D'accord mais ne te vexe pas et garde bien à l'esprit que je ne trouve pas mes mots, soufflais-je avant de reprendre quand il me l'eut assuré. Je voudrais qu'on parle de cette attraction qu'il y a entre nous. De tous les problèmes qu'engendre ma maladie, dans notre couple et… Et du fait que… Quej'aitrèsenviedetoimaisquejen'arrivepasàteledireparcequej'aipeurdet'entendredirequec'estaussitoncas !

« - Hein ? Tu peux répéter ta dernière phrase ?

« - Et du fait que j'ai très envie de toi mais que je n'arrive pas à te le dire parce que j'ai peur de t'entendre dire que c'est aussi ton cas, soupirais-je en baissant la tête.

C'est officiel, je suis très douée pour plomber l'ambiance ! Et vu la tête que fait Shane, la mayonnaise ne va pas reprendre avant longtemps !

« - OK, fit-il les joues rouges. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce genre de conversation mais si tu penses qu'il faut qu'on parle de tout ça alors… Allons-y ! On commence par quoi ? Le fait qu'on a très envie l'un de l'autre ? De l'attraction qu'il y a entre nous ? Des problèmes qu'engendrent ta maladie et dont j'ignorais l'existence ?

« - Commençons par ce sujet. Je… Ecoute, j'ai conscience que tu m'aimes, tu me le prouves chaque jour un peu plus mais tu sais également que je n'aurais pas la chance de vieillir ? Tu m'as dit que tu voulais qu'on reste ensemble mais… Shane, si jamais le jour où tu as envie d'avoir des enfants, je suis encore de ce monde, ça va poser problème !

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi, se buta-t-il.

« - Réfléchis, je ne pourrais pas les porter… Ni même… On ne peut même pas faire l'amour ensemble, soufflais-je, comment veux-tu que je porte un enfant ? OK, j'adorerais mais… C'est impossible. Si je veux et je le veux ardemment, te faire courir le moins de risque possible, je ne peux pas oublier ce problème en espérant mourir avant que tu ne veuilles être papa !

« - Faisons comme ça alors. Ecoute Mitchie, pour le moment, je veux juste être avec toi et monter sur scène pour chanter. Ce sont mes seuls projets. Enfin les grand projets, puisqu'il y en a tout un tas qui gravitent autour mais bon ! Pour le moment, je ne veux pas être papa, je ne veux pas coucher avec une autre alors que je t'aime et je ne veux surtout pas penser à l'idée de te perdre. C'est trop douloureux !

« - Mais ça arrivera, fis-je têtue.

« - Bien sûr. Et il se peut qu'en sortant de chez moi tout à l'heure, j'ai un accident et que je meurs ! On doit tous mourir un jour Mitchie. Une nuit si on est chanceux, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de vivre et de nous croire immortel. Alors on va faire pareil toi et moi et tu vas me faire plaisir et arrêter de penser que tu peux mourir demain dès que cette conversation sera close.

Je hochais doucement la tête songeant que cette conversation ne sera jamais terminée. A mes yeux en tout cas !

« - Bien. Sujet suivant : l'attraction qu'il y a entre nous. Je ne vois pas trop quoi en dire là !

« - Il faut qu'on trouve une solution, ce n'est pas jouable. Tu passes ton temps à m'embrasser le soir et Dieu m'est témoin que j'adore ça ! Te sentir contre moi, sans peur. Tes lèvres dans mon cou, sur ma peau tout ça, j'adore, rassure-toi mais… Mais ça me donne envie d'aller plus loin alors que je sais qu'on n'a pas le droit !

« - Et tu as une solution ?

« - Oui. Mais tu ne vas pas l'aimer, soufflais-je. Il faut qu'on arrête de dormir ensemble. Le problème sera résolu !

« - En surface seulement, rit-il. Mitchie, je t'aime, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne dormiras plus contre moi, que je n'aurais plus envie d'embrasser ton cou ou passer mes mains sur ton ventre ! J'aurais moins d'occasion, mais il suffira que tu passes près de moi ou qu'on soit seul deux minutes pour que j'agisse ! Je ne dis pas ça pour que tu aies peur ou autre, c'est une simple constatation. Quant à… A l'envie qu'on a l'un de l'autre, c'est pareil. On pourra faire ce qu'on veut, ça ne changera pas. J'aurais toujours envie de te voir nue, chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant de moi pour embrasser ma joue, de frôler ta peau avec mes mains, entendis-je alors qu'il embrassait ma mâchoire, de découvrir ton corps du bout des doigts, murmura-t-il en atteignant mon cou. Tout comme j'aurais envie de te déshabiller, dit-il alors que je penchais la tête en fermant les yeux, de te sentir te coller à moi. C'est normal on s'aime. Tout comme le fait que tu veuilles aussi dormir contre moi. M'embrasser ou me caresser. C'est humain !

Il ponctuait chacune de ses phrases d'un baiser à la fois doux et prononcé sur ma peau et je m'abandonnais un peu plus à lui chaque seconde. J'en voulais encore ! Aussi lorsqu'il me fit doucement basculer sur le canapé, je soupirais à peine un « non » que je ne pensais pas alors que je le sentis sourire contre ma peau. Il reprit son discours alors qu'une de ses mains le retenait pour qu'il ne m'écrase pas, tandis que l'autre passait sous ma chemise, pour frôler mon ventre.

« - On n'y peut rien et c'est presque impossible de lutter contre ça ! Mais on va y arriver. Toi et moi savons que c'est interdit d'aller trop loin. Même si tu as tort. On n'a encore des étapes à franchir avant d'atteindre une limite infranchissable !

« - Lesquelles, demandais-je en soupirant de bien-être.

« - Eh bien déjà, il faudrait que je puisse te déshabiller moi-même, rit-il alors qu'un bouton de mon haut sautait. Que je découvre ton corps avec mes mains, chuchota-t-il sérieusement alors que je sentais un autre bouton partir. Puis avec mes lèvres, ajouta-t-il en faisant sauter un nouveau bouton. Puis que je te laisse me déshabiller et me toucher.

« - Comment, demandais-je en sentant ma chemise s'ouvrir un peu plus.

« - Comme tu le voudras. Que ce soit avec tes mains, ou avec ta bouche. Je m'en moque, sourit-il alors que le dernier bouton sautait. Ensuite, il y aura encore d'autres étapes. Comme trouver un moyen de nous libérer de toute cette envie sans prendre de risque, dit-il alors qu'il écartait un pan de ma chemise puis l'autre en continuant, et enfin, l'ultime étape, chuchota-t-il alors que sa main se posait sur mon ventre.

« - Qui est ?

« - Aller voir tes parents et leur demander de t'épouser. Comme ça, ils ne pourront plus refuser qu'on dorme ensemble !

J'allais objecter, mais il m'embrassa m'interdisant de parler alors que ses doigts dessinaient un cœur sur ma peau. A ce moment précis, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'est de lui en demander encore. J'aimais ses caresses, ses baisers et son corps contre le mien. Sa chaleur qui me réchauffait et l'envie de plus qui me consumait lentement. Notre baiser devint plus passionné alors que je m'accrochais à lui. Sa main quitta mon ventre pour venir caresser ma cuisse avant d'orienter ma jambe sur sa taille ce qui me fit sourire. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait, j'enroulais l'autre, m'accrochant à lui et il sourit avant de nous relever, ses mains posées sur ma taille. Le manque d'air nous sépara et j'embrassais aussitôt sa mâchoire avec douceur. Comme il l'avait fait pour moi, je déposais plusieurs baisers sur son visage et son cou alors qu'on montait à l'étage. Je savais que je devais nous arrêter là seulement je n'en avais aucune envie. Aussi lorsqu'il me posa sur son lit, je me laissais faire et je souris même lorsqu'il murmura à mon oreille :

« - Laisse-moi te regarder !

J'acquiesçais simplement en me mordant la lèvre d'appréhension. Allait-il aimer ce corps que je détestais depuis que j'avais perdu du poids ? Il embrassa doucement mes lèvres puis se releva de quelques centimètres, s'aidant de ses bras. J'eus un bref sourire en songeant qu'il me donnait l'impression de faire des pompes. Il s'allongea sur le côté et d'une main écarta une nouvelle fois les pans de ma chemise. Je savais ce qu'il allait voir pour le voir chaque matin. Un squelette recouvert de peau mais j'espérais qu'il ne serait pas trop dégoûté. Sa main lâcha le tissu bleu de mon haut et doucement se posa sur mon ventre. Je sentis son doigt tourner autour de mon nombril et remonter doucement sur mon sternum avant de descendre sur mes côtes comme si elles étaient un escalier. Je le regardais et notais qu'il semblait trouver ça drôle puisqu'il refit la même chose de l'autre côté alors que j'avais l'impression qu'un petit bonhomme me marchait dessus. Seulement, ses doigts devinrent plus légers lorsqu'il dessina l'arrondi de ma poitrine, descendant dans le creux de mes seins pour dessiner l'autre. Je fermais les yeux à ce contact alors qu'il continuait de dessiner chacune de mes courbes de sa main douce. J'eus un léger sursaut quand je sentis ses lèvres dans le creux de ma poitrine alors qu'il embrassait le nœud noir. Me cambrant légèrement je tournais la tête et vis son réveil. Il indiquait onze heures trente !

« - Flûte, soupirais-je avant d'éloigner Shane.

« - Quoi, demanda-t-il perdu.

« - On va être en retard pour ramener la voiture à Nate !

Tout en parlant, je commençais à remettre les boutons de ma chemise mais je me stoppais quand il posa ses mains sur les miennes. Relevant mon visage, il me demanda ce que j'avais et je rougissais doucement.

« - Je n'ai rien, rassure-toi. C'était très agréable et j'aurais aimé qu'on continue mais on a promis à ton frère de ne pas le laisser tomber !

« - Dois-je en conclure que je peux espérer qu'on remette ça à un autre moment ? Durant une autre journée où on sera seul ?

Je souris amusée et je l'embrassais doucement avant de chuchoter un « oui » contre sa bouche. Il me sourit à son tour et m'embrassa avant de m'aider à terminer de me rhabiller puis on rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée. J'avais du mal à croire ce qu'on venait de faire. Certes ce n'était pas grand-chose mais je savais qu'il ne nous restait plus grand-chose à découvrir avant d'être stoppé et ça me rendait fébrile. J'avais, ou du moins une part de moi, envie qu'on reprenne sitôt qu'on serait revenu, mais l'autre partie voulait attendre. Attendre avant de le découvrir lui de mes mains… Avant qu'on se découvre avec nos bouches pour reprendre ses termes, avant qu'on commence à chercher un moyen d'aller plus loin sans aucun risque. Me souvenant de l'ultime étape, je me figeais alors qu'il mettait sa veste et ses lunettes.

« - Tiens, dit-il en me lançant un trousseau de clé qui tomba au sol alors que je le fixais. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

« - T'as dis quoi tout à l'heure ?

« - Tu peux être plus précise, je t'ai dit un tas de choses tout à l'heure !

« - C'est quoi l'ultime étape ?

Il rougit légèrement et me proposa d'en reparler à notre retour. J'hochais doucement la tête alors que je me souvenais de ses mots : _Aller voir tes parents et leur demander de t'épouser_. Il voulait qu'on se marrie ? Je fus cependant tirée de mes pensées par un trousseau de clé qui s'agitait devant mes yeux.

« - Merci. Désolée, j'étais ai… C'est quoi ces clés ? Ce n'est pas le trousseau de Nate !

« - Non c'est le mien. Je te confie l'autre femme de ma vie ! Fais-y attention, dit-il sérieusement.

Il se fiche de moi ? L'autre femme de sa vie ? Sa voiture ? Au fait, ça veut dire que je passe après sa voiture, ça craint-là ! Décidant de lui en reparler tout à l'heure, je pris le volant et, après les réglages d'usage, je mis un peu de musique. Je souris en entendant Debussy. Il n'aurait pas un peu abusé de la saga Twilight ? Quoique non, il ne conduit pas une Volvo grise contrairement à Nate, même si la sienne, elle, est noire ! Plutôt une Audi TT verte. Enfin bref, il sortit du garage et je le suivis tranquillement avant qu'il ne referme. Comme il passait devant mon pare-choc, pour fermer la maison à clé, je fis vrombir le moteur et il me regarda mi amusé, mi inquiet quand même !

Durant le chemin, je le suivis faisant attention à la route lorsqu'il fit clignoter ses feux de détresses deux fois. Perplexe je me garais sur le côté et attendis sagement. Il me rejoignit et j'ouvris le carreau.

« - Reste là pour ne pas que tes profs te voient !

J'acquiesçais avant de regarder l'heure. Il nous restait dix minutes et je souris.

« - Alors c'est bon, je conduis bien ?

« - Ouais, mais n'en prends pas l'habitude, je prête rarement ma voiture !

Je ris en lui avouant que je m'attendais à cette réponse avant de lui expliquer que tous les mecs agissaient pareils, ce qui le fit sourire. Me promettant que j'allais payer ça, il reprit le volant de celle de Nate et l'emmena sur le parking alors que je coupais le moteur, en augmentant légèrement la musique. C'était super agréable comme ambiance !

Quand il revint, il me fit signe de prendre la place du passager et je ris avant de tapoter la place passagère.

« - Tu viens là, c'est moi qui conduis !

Il commença par refuser puis prit son téléphone avant de soupirer. Néanmoins, il fit le tour et me prévint que Nate et Caitlyn arrivaient. J'acquiesçais et quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient là. Mister Soupir, comme j'aimais l'appeler depuis quelques temps, rit en voyant son frère et j'expliquais à ma meilleure amie l'histoire. Vous savez celle du gars qui aimait trop conduire sa voiture pour apprécier avoir un chauffeur ?

Quand on arriva, je fixais Shane énervée. Je sais que c'est sa voiture mais j'ai mon permis depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que je ne dois pas prendre un virage trop sec et jusqu'où je peux aller quand je fais la queue à un feu rouge. Il avait été insupportable tout le trajet, en me conseillant un tas de truc et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de le planter là. Même si par égard pour mes amis, je restais.

« - Et voilà Shane, tu connais notre repaire, sourit Caitlyn.

« - Ouais c'est ici que Mitchie compte manger… Un soir… Mais elle ne sait pas encore avec qui cependant, ajouta Nate alors que je gardais les lèvres scellées.

« - Ah ma petite poupée, souffla une voix chargée d'alcool à mon oreille. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais !

« - Rodrigue, soupirais-je ennuyée sous les rires de mes amis. Si tu allais plutôt voir près du comptoir si j'y suis ?

« - Pourquoi ? Je préfère rester près de toi. Surtout que t'es de plus en plus belle !

« - Mais intouchable mon pote, j'ai le Sida et je me suis coupée la main ce matin, dis-je en la posant sur la sienne.

Aussitôt, il s'éloigna et je retins un sourire de joie. Finalement, cette maladie avait du bon ! Seulement lorsque je voulus parler à Caitlyn, je croisais le regard intrigué de mon copain, même si je ne me donnais pas la peine de lui expliquer. Pour le moment, j'avais envie de rire. Nate cependant lui présenta mon premier fan et Shane essaya de croiser mon regard. Néanmoins, je préférais me concentrer sur le menu que je connaissais par cœur.

A treize heures on se leva et je posais les clés sur la table sans un mot. De toute façon à part pour répondre aux questions de Caitlyn, j'avais gardé le silence. Nate s'en inquiéta mais pour autant, je ne dis pas ce qui me chiffonnait. En même temps, pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de me reprendre ? Je sais que c'est sa voiture et qu'il y tient mais je sais encore comment faire une marche arrière. On les déposa près du lycée et je m'installais à l'avant.

« - Un problème, me demanda-t-il en démarrant.

« - Non. Mais prend à gauche là, dis-je en l'imitant. Et mets ton clignotant !

« - Je sais conduire, tu sais, rit-il.

« - Oui, oui je sais, mais attention tu prends le virage trop court… Sers moins… Attention, il y a un stop là !

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il agacé. Tu me fais quoi là ?

« - En terme de guerre, ça s'appelle rendre la monnaie de sa pièce… Je sais également conduire, je n'avais pas besoin que tu me dises quoi faire à l'allée !

« - C'est _ça_ qui te contrarie, soupira-t-il.

J'acquiesçais en croisant les bras et je regardais la route défiler alors que je l'entendais rire tout seul. Bah tant mieux, si ça te fait rire mon pote, moi ce n'est pas le cas !

Une fois arrivé, il se gara mais ne descendit pas tout de suite et je le fixais en attendant la fin.

« - Je suis désolé c'est juste que j'adore cette voiture et…

« - Oui je sais, c'est la seconde femme de ta vie, soufflais-je excédée. Mais j'apprécierais que tu ne me dises pas comment conduire quand c'est moi qui suis au volant !

« - Promis, la prochaine fois je te laisse faire. Tu m'excuses ?

« - Ouais c'est bon, y a pas mort d'homme… Au fait si ta maman est la première femme de ta vie et que ta voiture est l'autre, ça signifie que je passe après ta voiture ?

« - Non, si tu ajoutes ma mère, c'est ma voiture qui passe en dernier. Toi, t'es toujours ma priorité, souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser. C'est une certitude ! La preuve, je t'ai bien promis de t'épouser, en quelque sorte, non ?

« - Je t'en prie, tu n'étais quand même pas sérieux ? C'était juste pour conclure parce qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Plus d'étape à franchir… N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

* : Je m'excuse par avance pour ceux qui habitent à cet endroit. J'ai chopé l'adresse sur Google earth et je trouve la maison jolie donc… Désolée, vraiment !

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui c'est tout. Dans la soirée j'ajouterais les photos des voitures de Nate et Shane sur ma page Facebook (le lien est dans ma bio toujours). J'espère que ça vous a plu et… La réponse à la question de Mitchie au prochain chapitre !

Miss Tagada (L)


	17. Chapitre 16

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello. Oui je sais je suis en retard mais en gros, hier j'ai oublié qu'on était lundi du coup je n'ai pas posté… Mais le chapitre est tout de même en ligne en début de semaine, donc ça va… N'est-ce pas ? Dites quelqu'un lit vraiment ce que j'écris dans ce blabla ? Merci à **Romane 4321** , **karine** (Hello miss. Ouais t'as vu la garce cette Tess ! Je trouvais trop étrange qu'elle soit avec amie avec Mitchie, Caitlyn et Nate ! Du coup je l'ai refait devenir méchante ! Gniark ! Gniark ! Gniark ! ^^ Alors, je ne m'avance pas parce que je n'ai pas relu le chapitre, mais ils ne me semblent pas qu'on sache ce qu'ont fait Nate et Caitlyn à Tess mais j'ai quelques idées si ça t'intéresse :p Ouais une demi demande en mariage parce que si c'est _ça_ sa demande… Il peut se rhabiller ! Non mais il est où le genou à terre ? Le « Je t'aime » et mince alors la bague ? Il ne l'a même pas ! -_- mdrr bisouilles) et **Mamadjo** pour leurs reviews. =)

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Pov de **Shane**

 **Quand** on arriva devant chez moi, je soupirais. Mitchie avait fait la tête durant tout le trajet malgré que je lui aie assuré que je savais conduire. Aussi, je coupais le moteur et j'attendis cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle avait puis je m'excusais de mon attitude. J'adorais ma voiture et j'avais beaucoup de mal à la prêter. Elle n'était pas au courant bien sûr mais c'était la seule qui l'avait conduis, hormis Jason et moi je veux dire ! On parla quelques minutes puis elle me fit rire en décrétant que ma voiture passait avant elle. J'aimais certes mon bolide mais si ça pouvait la guérir, je la vendrais sans hésiter une seule seconde !

« - Non si tu ajoutes ma mère c'est ma voiture qui passe en dernier, mais toi, t'es toujours ma priorité, lui avouais-je avant de l'embrasser. C'est une certitude ! La preuve, je t'ai bien promis de t'épouser, en quelque sorte, non ?

« - Je t'en prie, tu n'étais quand même pas sérieux ? C'était juste pour conclure parce qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Plus d'étape à franchir… N'est-ce pas ?

Je la regardais étonné. Elle croyait vraiment que je n'étais pas sérieux tout à l'heure ? Pourtant je l'étais. Il ne me restait plus qu'à le lui prouver. Mais comment ? Je ne pouvais pas lui demander maintenant. Ça manquerait cruellement de romantisme et, si je n'étais pas fleur bleue, j'étais convaincu que ce n'était pas le lieu.

« - Shane, demanda-t-elle moins sûre d'elle. Tu plaisantais ? C'est obligé que ce n'était que ça. Tu ne pouvais pas être sérieux !

« - Si t'en es sûre, pourquoi tu me demandes confirmation en me fixant comme ça ?

« - Pour que tu me le confirmes ! Réfléchis, ce serait idiot. On est jeune et on a toute la vie devant nous, surtout toi, ça ne sert à rien de se précipiter.

« - Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord ne plus reparler de ça ?

« - Le sujet n'est pas clos, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et la question n'est pas là !

Je souris et avant qu'elle n'ait pu se détacher, je remis le moteur en route. Intriguée, elle me demanda où je l'emmenais et je souris sans répondre pour autant. Je préférais lui faire la surprise.

Lorsqu'on arriva, je me garais et elle regarda le centre commercial perplexe. Logique, songeais-je. Comme je sortais, elle m'imita sans vraiment comprendre mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Contournant mon bébé, je la rejoignis et lui pris la main, entrelaçant nos doigts alors que nous entrions. Nous fûmes tranquilles durant quinze pas puis un fan me reconnut. Et zut ! Aussitôt, elle me désigna du doigt en parlant à une de ses amies et je priais pour qu'elles ne viennent pas nous déranger.

« - Alors, que fait-on ici ? Tu me montres ce qu'est un centre commercial, se moqua ma copine.

« - Euh… Non, ris-je. J'ai plutôt prévu quelque chose mais je termine mon compte à rebours avant !

« - Un compte à rebours de ?

« - Trois, deux, un, dis-je entre mes dents.

Au même instant, les deux filles vinrent vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'était prévisible. Enfin d'un autre côté, je ne vais pas me plaindre, j'adore la vie que je mène mais bon !

« - Excusez-moi, c'est bien vous Shane Gray, demanda la rouquine.

« - Oui, souris-je.

« - Oh je le savais que je vous avez reconnu, s'exclama-t-elle alors que je me demandais pourquoi elle m'avait demandé si c'était bien moi dans ce cas. Vous voudriez bien me signer un autographe ? J'ai adoré votre dernier cd, il est superbe… Et vos concerts, je vous ai vu à Atlanta, vous étiez énormes tous les trois !

Pourquoi de toutes les dates qu'on a faites, il a fallu qu'elles me voient le soir où j'ai trompée ma copine ? Refoulant mes pensées, je pris de quoi signer et je leur demandais leurs prénoms, espérant qu'elles ne nous me retiendraient pas trop longtemps. Mitchie s'était légèrement écartée de moi et souriait comme à une bonne blague. Captant mon regard, elle fit une grimace et je souris tout en remerciant les filles de leur soutien, qui nous étaient vital.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je rejoignis enfin ma copine et reprenant sa main, je lui piquais ses lunettes mouche que j'enfilais la faisant rire.

« - Quoi, demandais-je amusé, ça ne me va pas ?

« - Je ne suis pas convaincue, rit-elle. Rends-moi ça !

J'acceptais contre un bisou et si elle se moqua de moi, elle accepta quand même l'échange et je capturais son menton de ma main libre la retenant contre moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, on s'éloigna et je pris la direction d'une boutique de fringues que j'avais repérée quelques temps auparavant.

Durant quelques minutes, on fit plusieurs boutiques de déguisements où on acheta des masques et autre pour faire de drôles de photo, des perruques, dans un autre, elle craqua pour une sorte de poncho rouge, alors que je m'achetais un nouveau béret. Quand on sortit, on entra dans la boutique suivante et je souris en notant que c'était une bijouterie. Seulement avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quelque chose, elle alla voir les gourmettes et caressa la vitre, avec mélancolie.

« - Qu'as-tu ?

« - Je devais être la marraine de la fille de ma cousine… Mais j'ai passé l'été dans ce camp de vacances et… Tu imagines la suite !

Je hochais la tête comprenant trop bien la réaction de sa cousine, puisque l'espace d'une matinée, j'avais eu la même. Aussi pour lui changer les idées, je l'attirais vers les montres, puisque j'avais prévu d'en offrir une à Maureen. C'était bientôt son anniversaire mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à savoir quelle genre de montre elle trouverait jolie. Et si ça pouvait lui permettre d'être à l'heure, je n'étais pas contre. Durant plusieurs minutes, elle me conseilla puis on fit le tour de la boutique, nous arrêtant devant les colliers, bracelets bagues et j'en passe !

Je n'avais pas prévu qu'en sortant on serait attendu par les journalistes et Mitchie cacha son visage avec les sacs qu'elle voulait porter, alors que je la dirigeais vers ma voiture. On est cuits ! Je m'assurais qu'elle était montée et lui tendis mes clés. Elle se décala aussitôt et pris le volant alors que je m'attachais, puis elle partit. Une fois qu'on eut tourné, elle me proposa de reprendre le volant mais je refusais lui demandant de nous ramener chez moi, en perdant, au possible nos nouveaux copains.

« - Ta voiture a un bon moteur ?

« - Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, c'est une bête de concours, assurais-je en tapotant la boite à gant.

« - Ok. Accroche-toi, me conseilla-t-elle en souriant.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, je fis mine de m'accrocher comme si ma vie en dépendait alors qu'elle enlevait ses lunettes qu'elle me tendit. Intrigué, je regardais la route et je dus me faire violence quand je la vis prendre un virage serré. Attendez elle va où ? Elle ne compte pas utiliser le petit chemin de terre, me demandais-je. Mon bébé ne va jamais supporter ! Je me mordis la lèvre tout en me redressant pour vérifier que la peinture ne s'abîmait pas ce qui la fit rire alors qu'elle m'assurait qu'il y avait largement la place. Mouais, c'est elle qui le dit, pensais-je à moitié convaincu. Cependant quand je vis les camions de presse s'arrêter à l'entrée du chemin je compris.

« - Ils vont faire le tour t'en es consciente ?

« - Y a un petit chemin sur ta droite et comme on est seul, je ne mets pas le clignotant donc…

Elle tourna aussitôt et je crus qu'elle allait se manger le mur, seulement on passa sous les branches d'un saule et elle freina afin de ressortir tranquillement, alors que je jetais des coups d'œil sur les côtés. On ressortit finalement sur une grande avenue et elle se gara me proposant de reprendre le volant. J'étais sur le point d'accepter seulement elle m'avait prouvé qu'elle savait très bien conduire, je lui rendis ses lunettes ce qui la fit sourire. Tout en démarrant, elle embrassa ma joue et quelques minutes plus tard, nous fûmes chez moi.

« - Finalement, je vais t'engager comme chauffeur. Tu te débrouilles pas mal pour semer les journalistes !

Elle rit et je souris doucement. J'aimais vraiment la musique de son rire. On sortit de la voiture pour aller déposer nos achats dans ma chambre et elle caressa ma guitare aussi je lui demandais si elle savait jouer.

« - Je me débrouille disons.

Pov de **Mitchie**

J'eus un léger sourire quand il me demanda si je me débrouillais bien. En réalité j'avais pris des cours plus jeune et j'avais même composé quelques chansons mais les textes n'étaient pas assez bien pour que je les fasse écouter. Sauf à mes parents et Caitlyn. Ils étaient mon seul public. Seulement j'étais avec Shane depuis huit mois, presque neuf et il m'avait fait assez confiance pour me laisser conduire sa voiture, je pouvais bien lui faire écouter un de mes textes, non ?

« - Tu te débrouilles assez pour jouer avec moi ?

« - Tout dépend de si je connais ce que tu joues ! Où si ça m'inspire ! Il m'arrive de composer, souris-je devant son air perplexe. Bon ça ne vaut pas votre musique et c'est plus lent mais des fois, j'ai besoin de calme pour recharger les batteries et dans ce cas-là, les balades sont plus indiquées que le rock !

« - Tu me jouerais une de tes chansons ?

« - Bien sûr… Mais ne te moques pas, je n'ai pas votre talent !

Il hocha la tête amusé et je lui proposais de descendre. Celle que je voulais lui faire écouter avait été composée au piano. Personne n'avait encore entendu les paroles, mais je la jouais souvent. On rejoignit le salon dans le silence. J'ignorais à quoi il pensait mais pour ma part, j'avais peur de sa réaction. Le texte risquait de lui faire de la peine mais j'avais eu besoin de coucher tout sur du papier. Ma façon d'exister. Je m'assis et inspirais longuement tout en posant mes doigts sur les touches que je frôlais doucement. Pendant ce temps, Shane prit place sur un des fauteuils. Acquiesçant, je commençais à jouer avant de fredonner doucement.

« - _All this time goes by. / And still no reason why. / A little bit longer and I'd be fine. / Waiting' on the cure. / But none of them are sure. / A little bit longer and I'd be fine. / But you don't know what you got till it's gone. / And you don't know what its like to feel so low. / And every time you smile you laugh you glow. / You don't even know (no, no). / You don't even know (no, no). / You don't even know (No, no)_ (Et le temps continue sa fuite / Sans jamais donner de raison / Un peu plus longtemps et j'irai mieux / Dans l'attente d'un remède / Mais aucun d'entre eux ne semble efficace / Encore un moment et j'irais mieux / Mais tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu possèdes / Jusqu'à ce que tu le perdes / Et tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se sentir nul / Et à chaque fois que tu ris ou souris, tu rougis / Tu ne le sais même pas, (Non, non) / Tu ne le sais même pas, (Non, non) / Tu ne le sais même pas, (Non, non))

Tout en chantant, je fermais les yeux pour ressentir réellement la musique. En mesurer les paroles. C'était la première fois que je la jouais tout en chantant et je fus étonnée du rendu. Elle était tellement magnifique que je me retrouvais les yeux humides à la fin. Tentant de paraître normale, je me séchais discrètement les larmes puis je me tournais vers mon copain dans l'attente d'un avis que j'espérais pas trop sévère !

« - Elle est magnifique Mitchie. Tu ne peux même pas la comparer à ce qu'on fait avec mes frères, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose ! C'est triste certes mais elle est simplement belle. Je vais également devoir t'engager comme assistante parolière quand Nate aura un trou, sourit-il.

Je le remerciais d'un sourire. Cette chanson, il était le premier à l'entendre et j'étais secrètement ravie qu'il l'aime réellement.

Le reste de l'après-midi on joua, tout en se lançant des paris idiots avec sa console. Dès que l'un perdait, il était mis au défi. Comme faire le repas en mélangeant exprès le sel et le sucre. D'ailleurs Nate devrait en logique me dire demain que Shane a eu un coup de folie au soir quand il a cuisiné. Quant à moi, je devais attendre le retour de mon meilleur ami pour remplir le mien. Mon copain ne me croyait pas capable de remplir ma part du contrat mais je l'étais, surtout que ce n'était rien du tout !

« - Ma parole, ils sont collant ces journalistes, grogna justement Nate en arrivant. Ils m'ont trouvé au lycée et ne m'ont plus lâché. Demain Oliv' reprend du service du coup et… Mitchie, que fais-tu chez nous encore ?

« - C'est ma copine, alors je l'invite chez nous quand je le souhaite, me défendit Shane en souriant.

Pour ma part, je grimaçais avant de me lever du canapé où on était allongés afin de discuter en fixant le plafond. J'interrogeais Nate sur la bavure de Tess pour reprendre les mots de Caitlyn au midi mais il devint tout rouge et soupira qu'il préférait attendre que ma meilleure amie soit là également pour tout dire, ce qui me fit peur, j'avoue. Secouant la tête, je me souvins de raclée que Shane m'avait mis au golf et je me tournais vers lui, qui semblait trouver la situation amusante. Tu risques de trouver ça beaucoup moins drôle mon pote ! Etrangement son frère n'avait rien vu de notre manège et lorsque je me tournais vers lui, il me regarda qu'une nanoseconde avant de continuer son récit… Récit qu'il fut forcé de stopper lorsque je l'embrassais durant trois secondes, avant de me reculer en souriant.

« - Tu m'expliques, demanda-t-il perdu.

« - Demande à ton frère, il sera ravi de t'expliquer pourquoi il m'a mis au défi de t'embrasser !

« - T'as perdu au golf ma belle, faut payer en caisse !

J'acquiesçais en riant. Pour ma part, les défis s'arrêtaient là mais Maureen, qui était invitée au soir, Jason et Nate allaient en subir encore deux. Shane devrait jouer du piano durant la nuit et cuisiner mal. Chassant mes pensées, je revins à la conversation au moment où mon copain expliquait qu'il me croyait incapable d'embrasser son frère et j'allais donner mon avis quand mon portable sonna.

« - Allo. _…_ Ah maman, dis-je pour les garçons qui se turent. _…_ Euh oui en effet, j'ai encore séchée mais. _…_ Je sais je t'ai promis d'arrêter de zapper les cours mais on fait que réviser et j'ai bossé avec Shane toute la matinée, mentis-je. _…_ D'accord, je rentre. Laisse-moi le temps de prendre le bus et je suis à la maison. _…_ Oh OK ça marche ! _…_ A ce soir oui. Bisous je t'aime. _…_ Désolée, je dois filer au garage, expliquais-je en rangeant mon téléphone. L'un de vous peut m'emmener ?

« - Je joue les chauffeurs, se proposa aussitôt mon copain. Et toi Junior, au boulot, t'as des révisions qui t'attendent !

« - Je m'appelle Nate, grogna-t-il.

« - Faux, tu es mister Soupir, mais… Tu es juste mon mister Soupir, ajoutais-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Le premier qui utilise ce surnom me donne mille dollars !

Il acquiesça me promettant de veiller au grain alors que Shane riait doucement, avant de me prendre la main. Doucement, on rejoignit son bébé, surnom qui me fait trop rire en fait mais bon, puis il m'emmena au garage. Manque de bol, on fut rapidement suivi par les fameuses camionnettes noires et il grimaça.

On fit un léger détour que je lui indiquais mais une persista et lorsqu'il arriva sur le parking je lui proposais de repartir aussitôt mais il refusa.

« - De toute façon, ils sont tous au courant que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie et ils ne nous lâcheront pas alors…

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un bisou tout en coupant le moteur et on sortit de la voiture en riant. Main dans la main, on entra dans le garage de papa qui nous salua brièvement avant de filer dépanner une voiture nous laissant la gérance de la boutique. Plus que ravie, je remis mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et commençais à contourner le comptoir quand mon copain m'attira contre lui.

« - Reviens par là ma petite chérie, murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres qu'il embrassa.

Retenant un soupir de contentement, j'entourais son cou le laissant me coller complètement à lui, savourant simplement la sensation de sentir son corps contre le mien. De la main gauche, je tâtais le bord du comptoir et je me collais à lui approchant Shane avec moi. La passion qui me faisait tant peur était de retour je le sentais dans notre baiser, mais je m'en moquais. On luttait tous les deux pour avoir le dessus, s'accrochant à l'autre comme si ça nous était vital. Comme un besoin de fondre en l'autre. Je sursautais quand il posa ses mains sur ma taille pour me porter afin de m'asseoir sur le comptoir alors que j'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui. C'était tellement intense que je sentais que je perdais la tête et le pire c'était que j'aimais ça ! Oublier ma vie, mes problèmes tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Me concentrer uniquement sur ses mains qui caressaient ma taille, sa bouche qui maitrisait enfin la mienne en ajoutant un peu de tendresse à notre baiser. Son corps qui se collait à mon corps de femme me faisant me sentir belle et désirable. Dans ses bras, je me sentais unique et aimé. Il paraissait si fort pourtant, il me touchait comme si j'étais la chose la plus fragile du monde. Il était tellement tendre avec moi que je m'étonnais toujours quand je voyais ses muscles gonfler au moindre effort !*

« - Ils sont là, cria une voix qui nous fit brutalement revenir au présent. Shane, est-ce bien Mitchie votre petite amie depuis huit mois ?

Non, bien sûr, je suis sa maîtresse, songeais-je en descendant du comptoir les joues en feu. Pourvu que mes parents ne voient jamais les photos éventuelles, sinon je suis dans la mouise ! Faisant le tour, je replaçais les dépliants tranquillement alors que les journalistes continuaient de noyer mon copain sous une tonne de question. Seulement, j'avais beau écouter, Shane ne répondait à aucune question, allant même jusqu'à les ignorer. Comment il fait ?

« - Au fait, d'après mon frère, tu aurais oublié de me parler d'un évènement à ton lycée ?

« - Euh, quel évènement, demandais-je perplexe alors que les journalistes nous noyaient sous les flashs et les questions. Tu sais à cette époque de l'année, y en a pas mal ! T'as la kermesse, les examens, les révisions, la vente des annuaires et j'en passe !

« - Le bal de promo.

« - Ah oui ça. En effet, je ne t'en ai pas parlé.

« - Pourquoi lui avoir caché ? Vous comptez y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Nate peut-être, demandèrent les journalistes alors que je fixais mon copain.

Il me faisait signe de me concentrer sur lui et je lui demandais pourquoi il m'en parlait. Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller. D'ailleurs avec Caitlyn et Tess à la base, on avait décidé d'aller au bowling ce soir-là, habillée en robe de soirée rose, toutes les trois pailleté au passage et en basket.

« - Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Tu comptes y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

« - Hein ? Non, assurais-je aussitôt. Je ne comptais pas y aller du tout ! Franchement, il va y avoir tout le lycée et certaines personnes que je ne peux pas piffrer… Je suis déjà obligée de les supporter huit heures par jours, cinq jours par semaine, si je dois en plus me les coltiner dans la soirée, je me suicide, soufflais-je.

« - Donc tu vas rater ton bal de fin d'année pour trois filles qui t'énervent ?

« - Oui. Je vais faire autre chose. Avec les filles, on a prévu d'ailler faire un billard ou un karaoké donc, tu vois… Je ne perdrais pas au change !

Il sourit admettant que je n'avais pas tort puis me demanda s'il pouvait s'inviter pour la soirée ce qui me fit rire. Tout le monde était invité en toute logique, j'avais juste oublié de les prévenir, c'est tout.

Papa revint une heure plus tard et fut surpris de voir autant de personne dans la boutique. Et étrangement gêné aussi. Heureusement mon copain prit les choses en mains et me donnant rendez-vous à notre parc sortit rapidement suivi par les journalistes. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'avec papa nous épiloguions sur les inconvénients de sortir avec une célébrité, je reçus un message de ma célébrité, justement. « _Hello beautiful. Pour le rendez-vous rassure-toi c'est faux je me souviens que tu es privée de sortie pour la journée. J'ai juste dit ça pour qu'on ne te suive pas jusqu'à chez toi. Love._ » Oh c'est trop mignon !

La soirée fut étrangement calme et pour cause. J'étais fatiguée et après avoir expliqué à mes parents pourquoi j'avais quitté le lycée, j'étais montée aussitôt, appréhendant le lendemain. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que ce serait une épreuve ? Ah oui, parce que Nate l'avait sous-entendu. Bon on verra bien

Je sortis de la douche et je m'habillais d'une petite robe blanche à motif bleue, puis je déjeunais rapidement avant d'enfiler mes ballerines. Deux minutes plus tard, j'étais dehors, en route pour le lycée.

« - Hey _girl_!

« - _Hello_ _darling_. Tout roule, demandais-je à Caitlyn en lui faisant la bise.

« - Et toi ?

« - Un coup ça va, un coup ça ne va pas mais pour le moment ça va, assurais-je. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

« - Oh le lâche, souffla-t-elle. Nate m'avait dit qu'il t'en parlerait. Ecoute, hier Tess a… Tu sais quoi ? On va attendre que Nate soit avec nous !

Je souris en songeant qu'il avait sorti la même raison la veille. Haussant les épaules, je changeais de sujet lui demandant ce que j'avais raté question révision, mais pas grand-chose selon elle. Tant mieux !

Quand on arriva, je notais qu'on me fixait bizarrement mais je ne m'en offusquais pas, j'étais habituée à ce qu'on me regarde en pensant que j'étais dingue. Même si habituellement, il y avait une raison mais bon Mon meilleur ami arriva et une fois qu'il nous eut dit bonjour, je leur demandais ce qu'ils me cachaient. Ils se regardèrent et Caitlyn lui annonça qu'elle voulait qu'il soit là pour en parler. Il souffla dépité et s'assit à côté de moi, alors qu'Oliver était de retour.

« - Hier quand… Quand je suis revenu, après t'avoir filé mes clés, soupira mon meilleur ami, Tess a… Euh, comment dire ?

« - Avec des mots, ça serait cool, je ne parle pas le langage des signes !

« - Mitchie, souffla Caitlyn. Elle a raconté à toute la classe de bio que tu… Ce que tu as !

« -… Je… Quoi, m'étranglais-je. Tu veux dire que tout le cours de bio est au courant ?

« - Vu comment tout le monde regarde notre groupe, je dirais tous le lycée maintenant, chuchota Nate.

Faisant le tour du lycée des yeux, je notais que beaucoup nous fixaient en effet ! La peste ! Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Déglutissant, je demandais à mes amis s'ils savaient pourquoi elle avait dit ça, mais ils secouèrent la tête et Nate m'expliqua que suite à sa révélation, la salle avait explosé. Nos chers camarades avaient même voulu m'interdire l'accès au lycée jusqu'çà ce que le prof rappelle qu'ils ne risquaient rien tant qu'ils ne touchaient pas mon sang. Combien vous pariez que si je m'approche les autres vont s'éloigner par peur ? Non finalement ne pariez pas, vous allez perdre !

La sonnerie retentit et je me figeais. Finalement, je ne voulais plus y aller non plus. Je pouvais faire face à certains regards haineux mais pas tout un lycée, c'était impossible ! Je commençais donc à reculer quand Caitlyn me prit la main, puis Nate fit pareil. Je n'avais plus le choix, je devais avancer à présent. J'eus un trop bref sourire en songeant que Tess n'avait jamais eu confirmation puisque comme Shane, elle avait fui avant les explications.

Quand on entra tous les trois, plusieurs nous fixèrent en nous montrant du doigt et ma meilleure amie soupira.

« - Ouais c'est le clown de service, ça pose un problème ?

« - Quand on sait de quoi elle est atteinte, oui ça en pose, argua Tess.

« - Ah parce que tu le sais peut-être, demanda Nate.

« - Je t'en prie, le service d'immunologie ne soigne que les gens de son genre !

« - Espèce d'âne bâté, lançais-je blessée. Le service d'immunologie soigne toutes les maladies qui ont un lien avec le système immunitaire ! Et en l'occurrence je fais de l'anémie, je n'ai pas le VIH, mentis-je avec aplomb. Je ne sais pas trop comment je l'aurais attrapé d'ailleurs !

« - Alors pourquoi t'es partie hier ?

« - Peut-être parce que t'entendre me dire que tu préférerais me voir morte après deux ans d'amitié m'a blessée. Mais au fait tes nouveaux amis savent que tu as de l'herpès, demandais-je mine de rien.

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux et pour cause. Elle ne m'avait dit un truc pareil. J'ignorais même si elle en avait, j'avais lancé ça comme ça ! Seulement son silence convainquit tout le monde qu'elle en souffrait et le cours débuta. Une nouvelle fois, les révisions furent annulés puisque le prof nous parla durant une heure des IST, de comment elles s'attrapaient, des conséquences sur les malades, ainsi que des divers moyens de s'en protéger. Autrement dit que je n'apprenais pas grand-chose. Enfin si, selon le prof, les présa féminin étaient plus pratique puisqu'on pouvait les mettre avant de commencer à faire l'amour… Et au cas où quelqu'un s'interrogerait, oui les IST ont été un peu oublié au profit d'un débat sur la capote !

A la fin de la journée, je soupirais. J'étais supposée rentrer à la maison pour réviser, mais je n'en avais aucune envie. Même s'il restait deux semaines avant les examens. Durant la tournée des garçons, j'avais pas mal révisé avec les filles et à présents, ils ne me restaient à revoir que les grandes lignes.

« - Hey Mitchie, commença Nate avant de s'interrompre pour décrocher. _…_ Hm. Ouais je suis encore sur le parking, j'allais proposer à ta petite chérie de la ramener, sourit-il alors que je faisais de même en comprenant qui l'appelait. _…_ Attends, je lui demande. Dis-moi petite sœur, tu accepterais de passer la soirée avec ton copain ? Il paraît que tu lui manques !

« - Ah bah je suis preneuse… S'il s'engage à me ramener et à me laisser conduire sa voiture, m'amusais-je.

Au fond, du moment qu'il acceptait de me ramener chez moi, ça me suffisait mais bon. C'était devenu mon nouveau jeu de la taquiner avec sa voiture !

« - Si tu acceptes de jouer juste pour lui, il est d'accord. _…_ Mais si tu es très gentille, précisa-t-il. Et que tu acceptes l'étape suivante. _…_ Me demande pas ce que ça signifie, il m'assure que tu comprendras toute seule ! Ce qui doit avoir un rapport avec ton cent quarante-trois, termina-t-il en montrant mes chaussures du doigt.

Tu m'étonnes qu'il y a un rapport ! Enfin s'il parle bien des étapes d'hier… Euh, c'était quoi la suivante ?

« - Et si j'accepte qu'il conduise sa voiture, je peux éviter l'étape suivante ? Qui n'a aucun rapport avec mes chaussures, mentis-je.

Dis donc, je mens souvent ces derniers temps, non ? Haussant les épaules à ce constat, j'écoutais Nate me répéter puis il rit avant de me faire signe de monter. Trop bien. J'adore sa volvo c7, elle est superbe. Et noir, très passe-partout, contrairement à la dodge viper rouge de Jason. Tout en m'attachant, je demandais, pour rire, à mon meilleur ami s'il me laisserait conduire sa voiture et il rit.

« - Je ne suis pas Shane, tu sais, ma voiture, je la prête !

« - Lui aussi, le défendis-je.

« - Sauf que je vais te laisser conduire à ta manière, dit-il en se détachant.

Trop cool ! Faut que je réussisse à conduire la voiture de Jason et ça sera _great_ ! Je mis la voiture en marche et souris lorsque je sortis du parking. Non seulement tout le monde me regardait perplexe mais en plus, la seule chose que Nate avait fait avait été de mettre la musique. A aucun moment il ne m'avait repris, il se contentait même de sourire amusé, ce qui était rare. De moins en moins rare cela dit. Sentant que l'ambiance était à la détente, je décidais de l'interroger. Hier, ma meilleure amie m'avait appris quelque chose et je voulais avoir confirmation.

« - C'est Caitlyn, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Où, demanda-t-il perplexe.

« - Nulle part, mais c'est elle qui te plait !

« - Je préfère ne pas répondre.

« - Ce n'était pas une question de toute façon mais une affirmation. Elle m'a dit hier que tu avais une fille en vue, je te fais juste comprendre que je sais que c'est elle.

« - Et à quoi, je te prie ?

« - Facile d'une part, hormis moi c'est la seule à qui tu parles gentiment et avec sincérité. Ensuite, dès qu'elle est avec nous au bowling tu insistes pour qu'elle soit dans ton équipe et enfin, la raison la plus évidente, tu lui as affirmé que ce n'était pas moi qui te plaisait, ce qui ne m'étonnes guère donc comme une fille te plait et que c'est la seule que tu regarde dans les yeux en lui parlant… C'est elle.

« - Ton raisonnement pourrait tenir si tu n'avais pas oublié un détail très important. C'est la seule fille que je regarde dans les yeux, au lycée. Or je parle aussi avec beaucoup d'autres filles hors des cours.

« - Comme qui ? Cites m'en cinq !

« - Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, Vanessa Hugdens, Ashley Tisdale, Miley Cyrus, Danielle Campbell, dit-il en entrant dans la maison, Chelsea Staub, Nicole Anderson, pour n'en citer que quelques unes !

« - Selena n'est pas ton style, Taylor trop vieille, et Vanessa sort avec Zac, souris-je tout en enlevant mes chaussures. Ensuite Ashley ?… Non je ne la vois pas avec toi. Et il me semble qu'elle sort avec un tennisman. Miley Cyrus, sort avec Liam, je sais plus quoi et Danielle a un crush sur Sterling Knight son partenaire de Starstruck. Quant à Chelsea Staub elle sort avec un des acteurs des frères Scott et Nicole… Ah ouais peut-être… Sauf que pour une fille qui te plait, tu ne l'appelles jamais donc j'en conclus que c'est Caitlyn ! Ose dire que mon raisonnement est faux, le défiais-je avant de retrouver mon copain dans la cuisine.

Dos à moi, il terminait de faire la vaisselle tranquillement et j'embrassais sa joue tout en passant mes mains autour de sa taille. Lorsque Nate se moqua de nous, je tournais la tête vers lui, posant ainsi mon oreille sur le dos de mon copain avant de sourire quand j'entendis son cœur battre un peu plus fort.

« - Alors mister Soupir, j'attends ton démenti sur cette affaire !

« - Tu ne l'auras pas, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas bossé durant la tournée donc faut que je révise !

« - Je le savais, fis-je fière de moi. Réfléchis Nate, soufflais-je quand il me regarda perplexe, si j'avais tort, tu m'aurais dit que je m'étais trompée, en me signalant l'erreur or là tu ne dis rien donc… Qui ne dit rien consent, t'es coincé ! Tu vas bien, demandais-je aussitôt à mon copain qui tournait son visage vers moi.

« - Toujours mieux quand t'es là, rit-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

« - Je n'ai peut-être simplement pas envie de poursuivre cette conversation qui n'a aucun but utile et qui… Allo. _…_ Ah maman. _…_ Euh ouais, je passe si tu veux ? _…_ OK d'acc, j'arrive, dit-il en raccrochant. Maman voudrait me voir pour quelque chose, je reviens plus tard ! Ne faites pas de bêtises ce qui signifie en clair, vous ne parlez pas, ne bougez pas et vous attendez que Jason descende de sa chambre !

« - Il est avec Maureen à l'extérieur, sourit Shane. Allez Junior va voir maman.

« - Dis-lui bonjour de ma part.

Il acquiesça et fila au garage pour revenir aussitôt me dire que je me trompais. Seulement avant que je n'ai pu répondre, il avait refermé la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voiture quitta l'allée et je soupirais ennuyée. Moi qui voulais savoir, j'avais raté. J'allais en parler à mon copain quand il glissa ses deux mains sur ma taille pour embrasser ma tempe, puis ma joue avant de m'embrasser réellement lorsque je tournais la tête. Sans m'éloigner de lui, je me tournais, avant d'entourer son cou de mes mains. Manque de chance, mon téléphone sonna et je m'éloignais.

« - Allo. _…_ Papa ? _…_ Euh non je suis avec des amis, on révise en rigolant. _…_ Oh non s'il te plait, laisse-moi rester. _…_ Si je me mets à genoux ? _…_ Merci t'es le meilleur ! Promis dès demain, je m'attèle sérieusement aux révisions et je ne sortirais que pour aller au lycée. _…_ Merci je t'aime !

« - Je ne vais pas te voir pendant deux semaines, soupira mon copain après que j'eus raccroché.

« - Euh oui désolée, c'était le seul moyen pour que je reste ici ce soir !… Mais peut-être que je pourrais t'inviter à la maison, un de ces quatre pour qu'on révise mes maths ?

« - Ou les sciences humaines, sourit-il en haussant suggestivement les sourcils.

Je rougis doucement et je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, afin d'éviter d'avouer que c'était peut-être même plus tentant. Il sourit doucement contre ma bouche avant de répondre tendrement à mon baiser puis me souleva de quelques centimètres, en me demandant de m'accrocher. J'acquiesçais en enroulant mes jambes autour des siennes tout en souriant, puis je revins l'embrasser me collant contre lui. J'appréciais toujours autant de le sentir contre moi et savoir que je n'allais pas le revoir pendant presque trois semaines, puisqu'il y aurait la semaine d'examens, m'attrista. Aussi, je fus un peu plus passionnée dans mon baiser voulant qu'il sache que je l'aimais réellement. Shane y répondit avec autant de passion et je me sentis perdre pied.

« - Tu sais que t'es vraiment légère, chuchota-t-il en montant les marches.

« - Tu sais que c'est à cause du Sida ? Que je vais être de plus en plus légère, maigre et faible avant de mourir !

Il soupira mais ne répondit pas, alors que je savais ce à quoi il pensait. Officiellement, ce sujet était clos entre nous mais je n'avais pas dit ça pour le démoraliser, ce n'était qu'une constatation. Comme il ne disait rien, je me penchais pour embrasser son oreille m'excusant de mes mots avant de lui expliquer pourquoi je les avais dis et il acquiesça avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre.

« - Shane, soufflais-je. Que fait-on ici ?

« - Profiter d'être seul avant que mes frères reviennent et que tes révisions nous séparent !

« - Et comment, demandais-je alors qu'il embrassait mon cou.

« - Comme tu en auras envie… Ton sac doit être dans l'entrée donc on peut même te faire bosser, chuchota-t-il contre ma peau alors que je penchais la tête lui facilitant l'accès.

Il sourit contre ma peau mais je m'éloignais de quelques millimètres en lui proposant de travailler demain. Perdu, il me regarda voulant comprendre je suppose seulement, je posais ma main sur son torse le forçant, en quelque sorte, à reculer jusqu'à son lit où il s'assit au bord. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, je m'assis sur lui et je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois, mettant plus d'ardeur dans mon baiser. Baiser qu'il me rendit avec la même fougue alors que ses mains se posaient dans mon dos. Il me rapprocha de lui jusqu'à que je sois complètement collé à lui et je le fis s'allonger gardant ainsi le contrôle de la situation.

Quelques minutes plus tard cependant, il nous fit basculer caressant ma taille de sa main alors qu'il était allongé contre moi. Mon ventre se contracta tout seul lorsque je sentis ses doigts passer sous mon haut en dentelle alors que je me mordis doucement la lèvre tandis que les mots de Nate me revinrent à l'esprit. « Et que tu acceptes l'étape suivante » avait-il dit de la part de mon copain. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir de quelle étape il parlait. Celle que ce soit moi qui le déshabille, ou celle qui embrasse mon squelette. Non parce que parler de corps alors que je fais quarante kilos, c'est abusé ! Aussi doucement, je lui posais la question, préférant simplement le mot corps, pour ses oreilles. Au même instant, il défit le seul bouton de mon haut puisque le second pan était attaché par un nœud. Comme un cache-cœur, en plus grand. Visiblement, je n'aurais pas la chance de le déshabiller, songeais-je. Cela dit, je n'étais pas sûre que ça m'ennuie, j'aimais trop sentir ses grandes mains me toucher avec tant de douceur.

Aussi, lorsqu'il ouvrit complètement mon haut, j'inspirais rapidement alors que ses doigts frôlaient mon ventre remontant lentement jusqu'au creux de ma poitrine avant de doucement venir frôler le satin de mon soutien gorge noir. Ses lèvres étaient toujours dans mon cou, embrassant parfois mes clavicules avec douceur, quand d'un coup, il se colla à moi avant de venir m'embrasser avec passion. Ce baiser me surprit mais j'y répondis rapidement avec la même fougue me cambrant contre lui, alors que sa main passait dans mon dos. Elle s'amusa quelques secondes avec l'attache de mon sous-vêtement puis la fit sauter avec plus ou moins de mal. Il en profita pour enlever mon cache-cœur qu'il mit par terre. Dès lors, notre baiser redevint tendre même s'il me serrait toujours contre lui. A moins que ce soit moi qui restais contre son corps chaud. Ses doigts vinrent caresser mes côtes remontant jusqu'à mon épaule, pour frôler la bretelle de son soutien-gorge avant de doucement la faire glisser sur mon bras alors que ses lèvres quittaient les miennes. Je souris en les sentant embrasser mon cou, allant jusqu'à mon épaule nue, avant de descendre doucement, tandis que l'autre bretelle suivait le même chemin. Ses lèvres allèrent jusqu'au niveau de mon sous-vêtement et il dessina le contour du bout des lèvres afin d'aller embrasser l'autre côté, alors que je me cambrais légèrement plus. C'était… Euphorisant comme moment et je m'accrochais légèrement au drap quand je sentis le bout de sa langue sur ma peau alors qu'un de ses doigts attrapa mon soutien-gorge dans le creux afin de le faire doucement glisser jusqu'à mon nombril dévoilant ainsi ma poitrine. Une nouvelle fois, ma respiration se bloqua dans l'attente de son jugement, seulement celui-ci ne vint pas puisqu'il continuait ses baisers devenu plus brûlants et ma respiration reprit. C'était seulement de plus en plus dur de la garder régulière et j'abandonnais le combat lorsque sa langue revint frôler ma peau. Je gémis doucement son prénom alors qu'il caressa mon mamelon tout en me cambrant de plus en plus. C'était tellement agréable que je me demandais l'espace d'une seconde pourquoi j'avais tant de fois repoussé les garçons qui m'approchaient avant de songer que si c'était tant agréable, c'était surtout dû au fait que j'étais complètement amoureuse de celui qui m'infligeait pareil supplice. C'était une drôle de torture et je luttais contre l'envie de m'abandonner complètement à lui même si ça devenait plus dur à chaque seconde. Il s'éloigna de moi le temps d'enlever son tee-shirt puis revint se coller à moi. Sentir sa peau si brûlante déclencha des frissons de plaisir en moi qui s'accentuèrent lorsqu'il embrassa mon ventre. Une douce chaleur m'envahit et je rendis les armes. J'arrêtais de lutter contre tout ce qu'il faisait naître en moi, me contentant de laisser tout ce plaisir prendre possession de moi alors que le désir m'envahissait complètement.

* * *

Et voilà. Bon, vous n'avez pas à vous plaindre que je coupe là. D'un part, il est plus grand que les chapitres précédents et d'autre part vu la dernière scène… Bon ok, j'avoue c'est extrêmement cruelle de couper là et devinez ? J'assume complètement cette facette de ma personnalité. J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	18. Chapitre 17

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira meme si je ommence à désespérer que cette histoire vous plaise. Merci à **Mamadjo** et **Romane** **4321** pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Pov de **Nate**

 **Quand** je retrouvais Mitchie au lycée, le lendemain, je notais son air ailleurs et je refusais de la déranger. Tant qu'elle pensait, elle en oubliait la fille qui me plaisait ce qui m'arrangeait. Je n'avais plus qu'à faire oublier le sujet à Caitlyn, puisque Tess s'était éloignée de nous. Cependant, ce ne serait pas compliqué puisqu'elle me salua à peine, préférant plonger son nez dans un cahier d'anglais. Génial, les cours vont être calmes. Entre notre folle qui rêvasse et son acolyte qui révise, Cardonnel va s'ennuyer. Cela dit, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier dans la vie de ma meilleure amie pour qu'elle soit autant dans la Lune ! Songeant que j'avais quelques minutes de répit, je m'assis et imitais Caitlyn, préférant cependant mon cours de bio qui ne voulait pas rentrer. Quand j'étais en cours, tout était simple et clair pourtant à la fin de la journée, je ne me souvenais de rien. Même la mitose et ses différentes phases avaient du mal à rentrer. Enfin je connaissais les quatre mais impossible de me souvenir de l'ordre exact.

La sonnerie me fit sursauter et si Caitlyn me taquine à ce sujet, Mitchie était toujours dans son petit monde où je le supposais, Shane devait être avec elle. Souriant sadiquement, je posais brutalement mes mains sur ses épaules en hurlant un « bouh » qui la fit hurler effrayée. Trop facile ! Se levant, elle récupéra son sac et commença une tirade en espagnol super vite et qui devait être drôle puisque notre amie commune riait joyeusement alors je ne comprenais que l'idée générale. J'étais un imbécile ! Enfin selon elle.

« - Oh ça va relax, ris-je. Je ne voulais pas que tu rates le début du cours, c'est tout !

« - Mais je m'en moque de ce cours, on fait que des révisions et je te signale que j'ai un super prof particulier qui m'aide énormément beaucoup dans cette matière. Et je te signale en plus que je cartonne en bio et… Tu viens de détruire dix millions de fantasmes féminin, avec ton « bouh » même pas drôle ! Mince alors, moi qui vivais dans une petite bulle en forme de cœur, je suis retombée brutalement au sol à cause de mon imbécile de meilleur ami qui avait envie de rire, à mon insu, non mais c'est terrible ! _Terrible_ , dit-elle en français. _I wanna go to Shane's place_! Je veux aller chez mon copain, traduisit-elle devant mon air perplexe. Parce que _lui_ au moins pour me dire bonjour, il me fait des bisous alors que toi, tu t'amuses avec mon pauvre petit cœur qui est tout faiblard loin de sa source naturelle d'amour qu'il ingurgite en format industriel !

« - Laisse tomber, rit Caitlyn devant ma tête perdue. Elle est lancée, elle ne s'arrêtera que lorsque le cours commencera ou que son copain viendra la voir donc…

« - Vivement le début du cours !

Elle acquiesça alors que Mitchie continuait d'exagérer autant son amour pour Shane que sa capacité à se passer de lui, qui frôlait le niveau zéro selon elle et lorsque le cours débuta, je soufflais de joie. Si ça pouvait la faire taire, j'étais partant… Non parce qu'elle parle beaucoup… Et vite ! Va falloir que j'aie une petite conversation avec mon grand frère, qu'il arrête de la rendre comme ça sinon les deux prochaines semaines vont être invivables !

« - Monsieur Gray, au tableau !

« - Tiens, ça c'est pour ton « bouh », se vengea ma meilleure amie me faisant franchement rire.

Je me levais et regardais ce qu'il y avait d'écrit avant déglutir. Pourquoi faut-il que je tombe sur cette fichue mitose ? Espérant me souvenir du bon ordre, je les numérotais et attendis que le prof me dise que je m'étais trompé.

« - Parfait. A notre espèce en voie de disparition qui va arrêter de ruminer dans son coin comme une vieille fille, puisqu'elle a un copain ! Au tableau, lui indiqua-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et il sourit avant de lui demander de lui rappeler les différences qu'ils y avaient entre les grenouilles et les hommes sur le plan digestif. Hein ? Elle ne peut pas se souvenir de truc pareil ! Même moi j'ai oublié. Bon OK, je suis loin d'être une référence mais bon… A mon grand étonnement, très grand j'avoue, elle lista tout en précisant que, _naturellement_ , les organes des batraciens étaient plus petits ! La seule différence que j'aurais été capable de citer quoi ! On rit tous et lorsqu'elle se rassit alors que Tess passait, je la félicitais à ma manière.

« - Dame, votre connaissance en batracien me laisse sans voix et je me prosterne à vos pieds maître grenouille !

Caitlyn qui devait écouter notre conversation rit doucement et j'échangeais un clin d'œil avec elle avant de regarder ma meilleure amie qui souriait bizarrement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à sourire bêtement ? Ne me dites pas qu'elle pense encore à mon frère ? Oh tiens un bout de papier. « _C'est officiel, c'est ma zéro pourcent de complexe qui te plait. Le clin d'œil et la couleur rose de tes joues à l'heure où tu lis ces mots sont des preuves que tu ne peux réfuter_. » Hein ? Je rougis ? Comment pouvait-elle le prévoir ? « _Ok ok attends, comment savais-tu que j'allais rougir en lisant tes élucubrations ? Et pourquoi tiens-tu tant à me caser avec Caitlyn ? Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ?_ » Tiens dans les dents ! Je crus être débarrassé pour une journée mais deux minutes plus tard, la feuille revint vers moi « _Visiblement oui. Je sais qu'elle te plait. T'as plus qu'à TE l'avouer. Et c'était facile de savoir que tu allais rougir. Quand je te parle d'elle t'as les joues qui se colorent ! Comme celle de mon copain et moi quand Jay ou toi nous rappelez de ne pas faire de bébé tout de suite._ » Oh flûte ! Je suis grillé là non ? Jouant le tout pour le tout je répondis « _Navré mais mes joues rosissent dès qu'on aborde le sujet d'une manière générale. Et si je devais sortir avec toutes les filles qui me font légèrement rougir, il y aurait la queue devant chez moi jusqu'à chez toi !_ » Bon je devrais être tranquille ainsi non ? « _Menteur, la preuve, le fait de lire que je suppose (à tort précisons-le) que c'est Tess qui te plait va te faire sourire mais pas rosir donc… Je te laisse deviner la suite de mon…_ Je ne pus aller plus loin que le professeur prit la feuille. Oupss. Navré Caitlyn ! Le professeur relut toute notre conversation à voix haute alors que je baissais la tête gêné, tandis que nos camarades sifflaient en décrétant qu'on ferait un beau couple et je fusillais ma meilleure amie des yeux qui semblait soulager. J'ai raté un épisode là !

« - _Donc… Je te laisse deviner la suite de mon raisonnement ou faut que je fasse un dessin avec un cœur rouge et vos initiales à l'intérieur_ , termina Cardonnel pour moi. Nate, Mitchie attend votre réponse.

« - Euh non, je n'ai pas besoin de dessin pour savoir qu'elle se trompe… _a_ _gain_ , ajoutais-je en la fixant.

« - Et moi je suis Blanche-Neige !

« - Alors la ferme Blanche-Neige, soupira Caitlyn depuis le bureau. Tout le monde n'a pas retenu tous les cours de bio et j'ai besoin d'aide !

Le professeur nous rendit notre papier qu'elle rangea dans son sac amusée, alors que les révisions reprenaient. Cela dit, je m'interrogeais. Son prof particulier, il ne pourrait pas nous aider aussi ? Je lui chuchotais la question et elle rit doucement.

« - Mon prof c'est ton frère et on n'étudie pas vraiment les systèmes digestifs, répondit-elle les joues rouges.

Je souris en songeant que je venais de trouver un moyen de la faire rougir sur commande et à la fin du cours, je la prévins que j'appelais son prof pour programmer une session de révision ouvert au public et elle écarquilla les yeux.

« - Il ne voudra jamais, décréta-t-elle, et je veux plus le voir !

« - Il y a un problème, lui demandais-je en m'interrogeant sur la fin de leur soirée en tête à tête.

« - Non enfin pas entre nous en tout cas mais quand il est là, je suis incapable de me concentrer sur mes cours et je veux avoir ces foutus examens ! Donc…

« - Tu ne viens plus à la maison jusqu'à la fin des épreuves, achevais-je.

« - Exact. Mais si tu veux, avec Caitlyn on va bosser ce soir à la maison, tu peux venir, dit-elle sans sous-entendu.

« - Je peux amener des copains ? Ils rament aussi pour bosser chez eux !

« - Pas dix mais ouais.

Je souris lui assurant qu'on ne serait que cinq en tout et elle donna son aval, prévenant rapidement ses parents par sms, puis chacun alla en cours dans son coin. Pour ma part, je passais l'heure suivante à me demander pourquoi elle cherchait tant à vouloir me caser avec Caitlyn et une partie de moi songea que peut-être elle était au courant si oui ou non, je plaisais à sa meilleure amie !

La journée passa rapidement et bientôt on se retrouva tous chez Mitchie pour travailler sérieusement. Et je notais que quand elle parlait de travail sérieux, c'était le cas. Il y avait de la musique classique en arrière fond mais juste des thèmes au piano qui m'était inconnu, de quoi manger sur la table si on avait faim et une ambiance plus studieuse que dans une bibliothèque. La classe, c'est carrément l'inverse de chez mes frères où y en a toujours un pour me parler.

Durant trois heures on bossa sans chômer puis je rentrais sachant que j'avais un repas familial. Mon départ donna cependant le ton et seule Caitlyn resta pour aider Mitchie à tout ranger. Ma petite sœur qui avait passé la journée dans la Lune !

Quand j'arrivais chez moi, je souris en voyant que Shane était seul dans la cuisine et je fermais la porte derrière moi, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive puisqu'il avait la tête dans le four, vérifiant si son gâteau était fait.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre Mitchie et toi hier, demandais-je tout go.

« - Pourquoi, fit-il sur la défensive avant d'éteindre le four en sortant son plat.

« - Elle a passé la journée dans la Lune et elle a un drôle de sourire quand ton prénom est prononcé, donc… Que lui as-tu fait ?

« - Rien de mal, tranquillise-toi frérot. J'ai dit que j'allais lui prouver que je méritais la seconde chance qu'elle a eu la bonté de m'accorder, je vais le faire… A ce propos ton sac est lourd le matin ou non ?

« - Non… Attends pourquoi cette question ?

« - Donc tu pourrais me rendre un service et lui donner quelque chose pour moi ? Puisqu'elle refuse de me voir tant que vos examens ne sont pas passés. Donc trois semaines, soupira-t-il comme si c'était la fin du monde.

« - Dis-moi.

« - Je te le donnerais ce soir ! En attendant tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre ta douche, les parents arrivent bientôt avec Jay et Maureen. Il faut qu'on parle de notre carrière il paraît !

J'acquiesçais en me demandant quel problème allait me tomber dessus. La dernière fois qu'on avait eu ce genre de réunion, il avait été décidé, enfin on m'avait imposé, de retourner au lycée. Aujourd'hui ce serait quoi ? Le quitter à trois semaines de la fin ? Retourner vivre à Los Angeles et laisser Mitchie seule ici ? C'était hors de question. Pour les deux. De toute façon, Shane semblait vraiment amoureux, donc il s'opposerait également à un nouveau déménagement !

Pov de **Mitchie**

Quand Nate partit, je souris amusée puis commençais à ranger notre chantier, avec l'aide de Caitlyn qui me demanda pourquoi j'avais parlé d'elle avec Nate au matin.

« - Pour le faire avouer que tu lui plais. Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est frustrant !

« - Quoi donc ?

« - Vous voir vous tourner autour et gaspiller un temps précieux, alors que vous vous plaisez mutuellement. Mais je réussirais à lui faire avouer, ne t'en fais pas ! Et à ce moment-là, je te ferais signe de foncer… la vie est trop courte pour passer son temps à réfléchir et à peser le pour et le contre. Crois-moi !

« - Je te crois ma biche ! Et je t'autorise même à lui dire qu'il me plait, si tu arrives à le faire avouer.

Je souris la remerciant de ce geste et lorsque je fus seule, j'allais me coucher, repensant à la soirée d'hier qui ne m'avait pas quitté de la journée. J'avais encore les joues rouges en repensant au degré d'intimité qu'on avait atteint en une seule soirée. Nous avions brûlés les étapes c'était certain, puisqu'à présent, hormis nous voir nu, nous ne pourrions rien faire d'autre mais sentir son corps dur et chaud contre le mien, qui était toujours plus frais, avait été un vrai régal. Je fermais les yeux voulant pouvoir ressentir enfin tout ce que j'avais passé la journée à revoir.

 _Lorsqu'il avait embrassé ma poitrine, la caressant avec sa langue, j'avais décollé comme je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible. C'était intense, enivrant et vraiment trop agréable. Ses lèvres douces, sa langue chaude et humide qui frôlaient ma peau, dessinant chaque courbe, chaque détail de mon buste alors que sa main frôlait mon ventre avec tendresse._ La chaleur de la veille revint en moi et je soupirais doucement revivant toute la soirée avec la même intensité.

 _Doucement, il avait commencé à défaire ma jupe et je l'avais stoppé. Non que je ne veuille pas, au contraire, j'en avais diablement envie, mais je voulais voir avec mes mains à quoi il ressemblait. Je le fis basculer et il s'en étonna légèrement me demandant ce qu'il se passait. Assise à califourchon sur lui et à moitié nue, je me penchais vers lui pour l'embrasser permettant ainsi à nos corps de se retrouver._ _Lentement, je me détachais de ses lèvres presque à regret et je déboutonnais lentement sa chemise, prenant le temps de frôler chaque parcelle de sa peau que je découvrais. A travers le tissu elle paraissait déjà chaude mais contre mes mains, j'eus l'impression qu'elle irradiait de chaleur et je me pressais doucement contre lui, voulant qu'elle m'enveloppe complètement. Quand tous les boutons furent enlevés, je glissais mes mains sous le tissu sans l'écarter dessinant de mes doigts le corps qui me rassurait autant._ _Malgré moi, je le griffais légèrement et loin de grimacer de douleur il souffla mon prénom ce qui me fit sourire. Je finis par lentement faire glisser les deux pans du vêtement qu'il portait et j'observais ses muscles se durcir sur le passage de mes mains. Il avait la peau vraiment chaude et je me penchais pour embrasser la base de son cou, alors que mes doigts continuaient de dessiner chaque muscle, jusqu'à dessiner un cœur autour de son nombril alors que ma bouche commençait à découvrir ses pectoraux._

 _Afin de le rendre fou, je décidais l'alterner entre mes lèvres et ma langue, traçant un sillon humide sur sa peau brûlante. Seulement alors que j'arrivais au niveau du diaphragme, je sentis ses mains frôler doucement ma peau et je les pris avant d'aller les bloquer au-dessus de son visage alors que je chuchotais à son oreille de me laisser faire. Il sourit doucement et je repris mes baisers, me régalant du goût et de l'odeur de sa peau. Quand j'arrivais à mon tour, plusieurs minutes plus tard, au niveau de sa ceinture que je commençais à défaire, je l'entendis rire doucement et il posa son pouce sous mon menton afin de pouvoir m'embrasser tandis que son autre main caressait mon dos, avant de nous faire basculer. Je soupirais contre sa bouche, mais déjà ses doigts repartaient à la conquête de mon ventre rapidement imité par sa bouche, alors que de temps en temps, sa langue dessinait un M ou un S. Lorsqu'elle vint dessiner un cœur tout autour de mon nombril, je gémis doucement son prénom, appréciant cette torture. Ses caresses me rendaient dingue et je ne rêvais que d'une chose c'était de perdre complètement la tête dans ses bras. Je m'abandonnais un peu plus à lui, à chaque baiser, à chaque caresse, à chaque geste qu'il avait envers moi et je me demandais si toutes les femmes éprouvaient autant de plaisir avec leur copain sans même faire l'amour. J'avais l'impression qu'il était partout, il embrasait chaque partie de mon corps, avec ses mains ou sa bouche, ou même ses cheveux qui frôlaient ma peau de temps à autre. Je ne voulais plus qu'il s'arrête. Qu'il me déshabille, qu'il me voit nue, je m'en moquais du moment que la chaleur que je sentais au niveau de mon bassin ne s'estompe jamais. Je savais que c'était mon désir pour lui qui s'éveillait et quelque part au fond de moi, je savais que nous jouions un jeu très dangereux mais je n'avais plus la force de m'arrêter. Mes muscles étaient comme ankylosés et je n'étais plus capable de moindre geste. Mon corps réagissait tout seul au traitement de faveur auquel me soumettait mon copain. Seulement, après que ma jupe et mon leggins eurent glissés le long de mes jambes, qu'il embrassa, il s'arrêta le temps de me regarder. J'avais toujours peur de son jugement toutefois, il vint s'allonger sur moi, sans m'écraser et, comme s'il savait ce que je pensais de mon propre corps, vint chuchoter à mon oreille combien il me trouvait belle et combien il lui devenait difficile de résister. Je souris en songeant cependant qu'il y parvenait encore et je nous fis basculer. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller très loin et j'enlevais simplement son jeans afin qu'on soit à égalité, entre guillemet, puis je m'allongeais contre lui grelottant légèrement. Dès qu'il s'en aperçut, il me colla à lui avant de nous faire passer sous sa couette._

 _« - Par mesure de précaution, puisque ma porte n'est pas fermée à clé, chuchota-t-il pour me rassurer._

 _Je souris et vins l'embrasser avec une tendresse nouvelle.*_

La porte d'entrée claqua et je quittais ma bulle tant agréable. Prenant mon téléphone, j'envoyais un message à mon copain. « _Cette absence bien que salutaire pour mes études va me tuer. Je n'arrête pas de repenser à hier. A tes mains, à ta peau._ » J'envoyais avant de rejoindre maman en bas. J'attendais son retour pour aller me coucher ça tombe bien. Je l'embrassais et l'écoutais se plaindre de ses employés, puis je filais au lit.

Je dus m'endormir puisque lorsque j'ouvris un œil, il était six heures du matin et j'avais un message. « _Salut ma belle. Merci pour le message, j'avoue que tu me manques également beaucoup. Tes lèvres surtout ma petite embrasseuse de rêve. Mais la prochaine fois, précise qu'on a rien fait de mal parce que ma mère a eu un drôle de choc en le lisant. Elle a confondu nos deux téléphones qui se ressemblent._ » Oh la tuile ! Sa mère va me prendre pour une allumeuse ! Eteignant mon réveil, j'allais prendre une douche me promettant de lui répondre à dix heures, puis quand ce fut l'heure, je filais en cours d'un pas tranquille. La journée était chaude et je souris en songeant que j'avais bien fait de m'habiller d'un short blanc et d'un bustier rose. Le temps que je pouvais encore en porter ! Le tout avec des tongs et mes grosses lunettes de soleil. Je faisais plus touriste que lycéenne mais je m'en moquais. Je n'avais pas décidé d'utiliser comme sac de cours, mon sac de plage aujourd'hui pour rien.

Quand j'arrivais au lycée, je m'assis sur notre banc et en attendant les autres, puisque j'étais pas mal en avance, je repris mon cours de maths. Je bloquais sur un chapitre depuis plusieurs jours mais je ne désespérais pas d'y arriver un jour.

« - Salut l'embrasseuse de rêve, m'appela Nate quelques minutes plus tard.

« - _Buon giorno_. Comment connais-tu ce surnom ?

« - Maman a lu le message à haute voix afin de comprendre… Alors dis-moi un deal ça te dit ?

« - Raconte ?

« - Je ne parle pas de ce message et des sous-entendu qu'il contient et tu oublies la fille qui me plait ?

« - Ah ça c'est dommage, moi qui avait justement une autre monnaie d'échange à te proposer, tu vas devoir garder tes doutes !

« - C'est-à-dire, demanda-t-il sérieusement.

« - Eh bien figure-toi que j'avais décidé de te dire si oui on non tu plaisais à Caitlyn, si tu avouais, avant naturellement, ce que tu pensais d'elle ! Mais comme tu risques de me reparler de ce message, je vais garder les lèvres closes !

« - Ok, souffla-t-il, t'es dure en affaire, rit-il cependant. J'avoue tout, oui elle me plait !

« - Alors faisons un autre marché, proposais-je. Je te dis que tu lui plais également, mais je ne vous taquine pas avec cette histoire et tu oublies le message ?

Il acquiesça en souriant et me prit dans ses bras avant de s'inquiéter de ma peau froide. Je vérifiais et lui apprit que non elle n'était pas froide pour le moment. Seulement avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, Caitlyn arriva et on changea de conversation en parlant de la session révision de la veille.

Durant la semaine qui suivie cet accord passé entre Nate et moi, les jours se succédèrent. Comme chaque fois, le soleil était présent alors que nous étions enfermés dans les bibliothèques ou chez moi pour réviser au maximum. On avait essayé chez Caitlyn malheureusement, sa sœur était venue toutes les trois secondes s'assurer que Nate ne manquait de rien. A présent, on préférait rester chez moi. La seule chose qui n'était pas routinière était les attentions de Shane. Il avait toujours un mot gentil pour m'aider à débuter la journée ou une attention spéciale comme les cookies en forme de cœur qu'il avait fait pour moi. J'avoue, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à les manger. Même si le cadeau que j'avais préféré était un bouquin de math simplifié. A présent, je comprenais mieux mes cours et j'étais pressée que mes examens soient passés, pour pouvoir le remercier d'un super méga bisou tout mouillé de remerciement !

« - Mitchie, m'appela maman. Tu peux descendre quelques minutes s'il te plait !

Hochant la tête dans le vide, je lâchais ma civilisation pour la retrouver dans la cuisine.

« - Tu veux quelque chose, demandais-je.

« - En effet, avec ton père on aurait une faveur à te demander.

« - Qui est ?

« - On aimerait rencontrer ton copain… Demain soir s'il est libre, précisa-t-elle avant de me tendre le téléphone.

Traduction, je n'avais pas du tout le choix. Oh la galère ! Faites qu'il soit pris demain ! Soupirant, je pris l'objet et composais de mémoire le numéro de Nate, enfin de la maison quoi. Manque de chance ou non, ce fut mon copain qui répondit et je lui transmis les ordres de mes parents, espérant qu'il se défilerait. Malheureusement, il me promit d'être là à l'heure qu'ils auraient décidés et la rencontre commencerait officiellement à dix-neuf heures. Aie, aie, aie ! Comment je fais ? On est vendredi soir, je ne verrais donc pas Nate avant et je ne peux donc pas lui demander de m'aider !

J'angoissais le reste de la soirée, me traitant d'idiote puisque j'avais grillée tout mon forfait en message de remerciement pour toutes les petites attentions de mon copain. Aussi le samedi, je nettoyais la maison avant de monter dans ma chambre pour réviser espérant que le temps passerait lentement.

Malheureusement, à dix-huit heures trente, on sonna à la porte et j'allais ouvrir. Mon copain m'avait prévenu qu'il arrivait et je voulais lui parler en tête à tête avant. Aussitôt, je sortis le rejoignant sous le porche où il m'embrassa avec tendresse me faisant presque oublier ce que je voulais lui dire.

« - Shane, soufflais-je contre sa bouche. Tu sais que tu vas avoir le droit au couplet, laisse ma fille pure ?

« - J'en ai parfaitement conscience et j'irais même plus loin, je sais déjà quoi répondre à tes parents si le sujet est abordé. Alors maintenant que tu m'as rappelé ça, je peux entrer ?

« - Non, souris-je. Tu ne m'as pas assez embrassé, t'es punis, tu restes dehors !

Il sourit admettant que ça ne l'ennuyait pas si je restais dans ses bras et riant j'ouvris la porte l'invitant à entrer avec un soupir de condamné. Il rit, rapidement imité par mes parents qu'il salua très poliment. Papa devant encore prendre sa douche, je demandais à mon copain si une session de math l'intéressait et il s'assura que ma mère était d'accord avant de me suivre à l'étage. Seulement à peine la porte fut-elle fermée que je l'embrassais à perdre haleine ! Je voulais le remercier de ses attentions mais il me manquait tellement que je perdis pied dans ses bras en moins de dix secondes, le laissant faire lorsqu'il posa sa main sur l'ourlet de ma robe rouge, la remontant jusqu'à pouvoir frôler mon ventre. Le manque d'air nous sépara seulement une seconde puisque je repris mes baisers aussitôt alors qu'il répondait avec fougue.

On ne se stoppa que lorsque papa sortit de sa chambre et je m'assis à mon bureau alors qu'il prenait place derrière moi. Papa entra pile au moment où Shane me montrait réellement une méthode plus simple pour les fractions avec des infinis. Oh punaise le bol ! Il repartit quelques secondes plus tard et j'échangeais un sourire avec mon copain. Nous l'avions échappé belle !

« - J'y crois pas, tu les as déjà accrochés, dit-il en faisant référence au concours de grimaces que j'avais fait pendant le concert de l'Unicef.

« - Oui dès le lendemain, me semble-t-il. Pourquoi, ça t'étonnes ?

« - Seulement la photo du milieu. La seule qui est droite d'ailleurs. Tu fais un câlin à qui ?

« - Sierra une amie que je m'étais faite dans le camp que j'ai fréquenté y a deux ans.

« - Tu ne l'as vois plus ?

« - Non. Maxime qui a également été atteint du VIH, ne lui a pas dit et ils ont couché ensemble sans se protéger. La maladie l'a foudroyée en six mois, expliquais-je les larmes aux yeux. Quand j'ai appris que c'était de sa faute à cet imbécile, j'ai voulu aller le tuer de mes mains, parce que Sierra était quelqu'un de géniale mais il s'est tué dans un accident de voiture peu de temps après ! Cette photo c'est la seule que j'ai d'elle, dis-je en la décrochant. Tu vois la petite baraque derrière ? C'était notre chambre avec Carla, qui a eu l'intelligence de ne pas se faire tatouer elle !

Il acquiesça et s'excusa de m'avoir interrogée sur cette photo mais je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur. Nous étions ensemble et s'il voulait savoir qui posait avec moi sur une photo, alors je lui répondrais. Je n'avais rien à lui cacher. Il connaissait le pire et il était toujours là ! Et sa présence me touchait bien plus qu'il ne se l'imaginait.

Maman nous appela dix minutes plus tard et on descendit en parlant du livre qu'il m'avait offert. Je le remerciais lui expliquant que j'avais presque rattrapé tous mes chapitres de maths grâce à lui ce qui le fit sourire.

« - Ravi qu'il t'aide alors. Moi il m'a pas mal aidé quand j'avais ton âge ! Mais motus, on commençait à être connu, personne ne sait que j'étais un pied en math à cette époque, rit-il

« - Tes anciens camarades ne vont pas vendre la mèche ?

« - Non on était assez solidaire à New Soreham. La seule ville de Block Island, dit-il quand je sourcillais.

« - Oh vous venez de là-bas ? M'étonne pas que Nate n'ait pas supporté Los Angeles. Passer d'un grand village a une des plus grandes villes au monde…

Je laissais ma phrase en suspens et il rit puis le repas commença. Pour ma part, j'appréhendais la conversation qui suivrait. Voulant éviter d'y arriver trop tard, j'avais donné que très peu d'information sur mon copain. Mes parents savaient juste qu'il était connu, qu'on s'aimait et qu'il m'aidait en math. Oh et qu'il était le frère de Nate.

Durant deux heures, la conversation tourna essentiellement autour de la vie de superstar de Shane, qui s'étonnait que mes parents en sachent si peu. Cependant, sachant que je jouais de la guitare, il ne fut pas surpris quand maman lui parla de ma passion pour la musique et de mon rêve, d'enfant. Celui de devenir une rockstar à mon tour ! A présent, j'avais fait une croix dessus, je préférais faire le tour du monde.

« - Et vous Shane, demanda papa, votre ambition dans la vie ? Hormis faire sourire ma fille et rêver des millions d'autres, plaisanta-t-il.

« - Eh bien ça m'occupe déjà pas mal, rit-il. Surtout rendre Mitchie heureuse, elle n'est pas exigeante mais j'aime bien la surprendre, expliqua-t-il en souriant avant de reprendre sérieusement. Non ce que j'aimerais faire le plus au monde serait de me construire une famille aussi soudée que l'est la mienne. Vous savez quand je rentre chez mes parents, il n'y a plus aucun problème, tout reste dehors comme si la maison était un cocon protégé des mauvaises ondes… Et je veux la même chose. Une femme heureuse et épanouie, qui vit ses rêves, des enfants épanouis et surtout un endroit où je cesse d'être une superstar, un people, quelqu'un qui est photographié dès qu'il met un pied dehors. Une maison où je suis un homme comme les autres qui aime écouter sa femme se plaindre de son boulot ou de ses voisins, qui est fière des progrès de ses enfants, qui râle parce que je suis obligé d'annuler des vacances en famille à cause d'un plateau télé, rit-il.

« - Vous comptez être encore connu dans dix ans, demanda maman. Il paraît que la compétition pour durer est dure, expliqua-t-elle devant notre étonnement.

« - On en a conscience avec mes deux frères mais on a trouvé le moyen de durer, sourit-il sûr de lui. Il nous suffit de rester toujours à l'écoute de notre public, écouter leurs attentes et chercher à les combler tout en essayant de changer pour que d'autres aiment notre travail. C'est un pari risqué mais on y travaille dès maintenant, dit-il alors que je posais ma main sur sa cuisse.

J'étais tout aussi intéressée que mes parents parce qu'il racontait et savoir qu'il voulait vraiment vivre cette chance d'être connu, au maximum me rendit heureuse et fière de lui.

La conversation prit malheureusement une autre tournure lorsqu'on passa au salon pour boire un café pour eux, moi je me contentais de les écouter. Papa venait en effet de poser la question piège à mon copain. Il voulait savoir les projets de Shane me concernant, la place qu'il voulait me faire dans sa vie et je me tendis légèrement.

« - Croyez-moi si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je lui ferais une plus grande place dans ma vie, mais elle préfère croire que je me moque d'elle lorsque je lui en parle !

« - Oh je t'en prie, soufflais-je, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ce projet fou de m'épouser ? Et de demander ma main à mes parents ?

« - Oh que si. Je compte bien t'épouser ma belle, qu'importe le temps qu'il me faudra pour te convaincre ! Et j'ai l'intention de t'aider à réaliser tes rêves ma chère donc, va falloir que tu t'y fasses ! C'est toi qui m'as dit que tu voulais te marier.

« - Normal, à ce moment-là tu ignorais que j'étais malade ! Je t'ai dit ça pour faire comme les autres.

« - Tu mens très mal, rit-il. Quand tu as évoqué le sujet, tu avais les yeux qui pétillaient, donc je suis certain que c'est quelque chose qui te tient à cœur. Et si j'avais réussi à trouver la bague que je veux, dit-il sérieusement, je l'aurais demandé à ton père dès ce soir !

« - Mais t'es fou, m'exclamais-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire de bonheur.

« - Fou de toi, en effet, chuchota-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

« - T'es dingue, faut que je prévienne tes frères, que t'es plus en état de monter sur scène. Les cris des fans t'ont fait perdre la boule !

Il secoua la tête et me souffla de me taire avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. J'avais beau essayer de ne pas paraître emballé par ce beau projet au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'il était sincère. Même si on ne faisait qu'en parler, j'avais envie d'y croire ! Seulement maman nous interrompit.

« - Vous voulez vraiment l'épouser ? Malgré que vous sachiez que vous ne pourrez jamais avoir d'enfant ?

« - Oui, assura-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras. Je l'aime et j'ai envie de faire un bout de chemin avec elle, de pouvoir dire que c'est ma femme de pouvoir dormir avec elle, comme si rien ne nous empêchait de vivre heureux. Et pour les enfants, rien ne nous empêche d'en adopter… Je suis même certain qu'il doit y avoir d'autres alternatives. Mais on a le temps, je compte l'épouser d'abord et vu l'acharnement dont elle fait preuve pour me prouver que je suis fou, ce n'est pas pour demain.

« - Ouais attendons que j'ai passé mes examens.

« - Et après tu me dis oui, demanda-t-il avec espoir malgré son sourire.

« - Je n'ai pas dit ça.

« - Mais tu n'as pas dit non, donc je vais continuer d'espérer.

Je souris en reconnaissant l'argument que j'avais dit à Nate quand il m'assurait que je faisais fausse route sur le nom de celle qui lui plaisait. Enfin à présent, j'avais donné à Nate toutes les cartes en mains, à lui de faire la suite. Il savait qu'ils se plaisaient, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à trouver quand le dire à ma meilleure amie.

Je fus une nouvelle fois sortie de mes pensées quand papa dit à Shane de toujours faire attention ce qui le fit rire joyeusement.

« - Rassurez-vous, on fait très attention, elle connaît bien les risques cette petite et elle ne les oublie jamais ! D'ailleurs si je l'écoutais je pourrais à peine lui tenir la main, certaines fois ! Mais je fais attention, lui permettant de souffler de temps à autres ! Et avec mes frères, on cache du mieux qu'on peut sa maladie à mes parents, préférant attendre que ce soit ma future fiancée qui leur en parle.

« - Hey, j'ai pas dit oui, rappelais-je en riant.

« - Mais tu ne dis plus non alors… Et si je ne t'épouse pas, comment veux-tu que je réussisse à convaincre tes parents de me laisser t'emmener avec moi en tournée l'année prochaine, dit-il sérieusement. *

« - Attends, tu étais vraiment sérieux pour cette tournée ?

« - Parfaitement. Je te remercie de douter de ma parole, sourit-il. Mais puisqu'on emmène toujours Maureen avec nous, qui est la copine de mon grand frère, dit-il pour mes parents, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit d'emmener ma femme.

« - Si je suis encore en vie, rappelais-je presque malgré moi.

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il, on ne s'était pas mis d'accord pour clore ce sujet ?

« - Si, soupirais-je, mais…

« - Il n'y a pas de mais. Je sais que c'est une évidence et si ça peut te rassurer, je te rappelle que je peux également mourir demain, ou dans une semaine. Personne ne sait combien de temps durera sa vie, sinon crois-moi certains gérerait mieux la leur.

J'acquiesçais à cette facette philosophe que je ne lui connaissais pas, alors que mes parents nous écoutaient muets. Je les voyais bien échanger des œillades et je me demandais ce qu'ils devaient penser de ce couple assez étrange qu'on faisait ma superstar et moi. J'étais assise sur ses genoux, puisqu'il m'y avait attiré, appuyée contre son torse entouré de ses grands bras forts et tendre et je le fixais dans les yeux alors qu'il faisait de même en souriant légèrement. Se penchant il embrassa mon nez quand la grosse horloge sonna vingt-trois heures.

« - Je vais devoir partir, soupira-t-il. Je passe le week-end Los Angeles malheureusement, autant dire que Nate n'est pas ravi, dit-il pour moi. On part dans quelques heures, faut que je dorme.

Aussitôt, je me levais de sur lui, mais il me garda prisonnière de ses bras, tendant néanmoins sa main à mes parents, seulement mon père demanda à lui parler quelques minutes en privé et lorsqu'ils furent sous le porche, j'interrogeais ma mère sur ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire mais elle m'assura ne pas en savoir pour que moi.

Trois minutes trente plus tard, papa me prévint que mon copain voulait me dire au revoir et je quittais le salon rapidement. Je le retrouvais en train de sourire amusé et lui demandais ce qu'il s'était dit.

« - Rien ton père me rappelait simplement certaines règles d'usages si jamais tu acceptais de venir durant notre prochaine tournée, dont une qui parle d'une certaine pureté que tu dois avoir toujours à ton retour !

Je ris, soulagée de ne pas avoir assistée à cette conversation au final, puis je l'embrassais doucement. Je savais que mes parents devaient nous surveiller depuis la cuisine aussi je restais sage dans mon baiser malgré l'envie que j'avais de lui grimper dessus, au sens littéral. J'adorais jouer au singe avec lui, il ne se plaignait jamais de mon poids. Shane devait avoir également conscience de cette surveillance parentale puisque ses mains restèrent sagement sur ma taille. Quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, je l'accompagnais jusqu'à sa voiture, l'embrassant rapidement, pour le remercier de ses petits cadeaux, puis quand il fut derrière le volant, je me penchais vers lui, le prévenant d'éviter de m'appeler durant les quinze prochains jours. J'allais être d'une humeur exécrable et je préférais lui éviter ça, ce qui le fit sourire.

« - Arrête de vouloir me protéger ma belle, c'est mon rôle pas, le tien. Sinon je vais être obligé de t'appeler mon homme.

Je grimaçais rien qu'à l'idée et riant doucement, il me réclama un baiser que je lui donnais volontiers, puis démarra. Je le regardais quitter notre allée, puis la rue avant de rentrer pour retrouver mes parents dans le salon, souriant comme à une bonne blague. Aurais-je loupé quelque chose ?

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plu et pour répondre à la question de Mitchie elle a juste raté le sprint que ses parents ont fait pour rejoindre le salon comme s'ils ne les avaient pas surveillés mdr

Miss Tagada (L)


	19. Chapitre 18

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Désolée de ne poster que maintenant mais entre mes deux tendinites et la famille… Bon ceci dit vu le peu de reviews que j'ai eu sur le chapitre précédent, ça ne vous manque pas trop que je ne publie pas donc… Merci tout de même à **karine** (Hello miss. Outch sérieux ? Et il parlait de quoi ton mot lu devant toute la classe ? Nate est un champion de pirouette je crois mdrr Ouais alors moi j'imaginais plutôt Caitlyn maudire Mitchie plutôt que de flipper, elle sait très bien que Nate n'aurait rien confirmé comme ça, elle a bien cerné son côté timide mdrr Ouais Shane n'en démord pas de son mariage mais en fait il a envie de montrer à Mitchie qu'elle peut vivre normalement contrairement à ce qu'elle pense =) Ouais il est mature, malgré son côté foufou et gamin mdrr Bisouilles), **jessy** (Hello toi. Tant mieux que tu n'aies rien à dire sur ce chapitre mdrrr Ah tu ne peux pas sentir Tess ? Donc si je la fais redevenir gentille ça ne va pas te plaire ? mdrr Comment ça drôle ? Tu ne t'y attendais pas ? Merci ma belle. Bisouilles), **Marine** (Hello miss. Pas grave je me dis qu'avec les examens divers (partiels, bac, brevet, cap, bep, bp...) Ah toi aussi tu n'étais pas fan de Tess gentille ? Décidément mdrr Non on est d'accord ce qu'elle a fait est horrible, digne de Tess en fait Ouais alors si jamais tu trouves le même modèle que Shane et qu'il a un grand frère... Je suis preneuse hein mdrr Ouais enfin ils ont survolés le sujet plus qu'ils en ont parlé sérieusement hein Oh euh en tout la fic a 42 chapitres (prologue et épilogue compris) Bonne nouvelle le prochain chapitre arrive lundi =) Bisouilles) et **Mamadjo** pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Pov de **Mitchie**

 **Suite** à cette soirée, qui avait été un presque régal, je m'enfermais dans mes révisions, encore pire qu'avant. Mes parents voulaient absolument que j'ai mon diplôme et c'était pour eux que je le passais que pour moi. Je n'avais aucunement de faire une carrière quelconque, je n'allais pas m'embêter avec des études. Néanmoins, je leur avais promis alors…

Dès la fin des cours, Caitlyn et moi, parfois accompagné de Nate nous réunissions chez moi pour bosser sérieusement. Deux ou trois fois, Sander et Barron les deux amis de Nate se joignirent à nous. Je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle directe de Shane. Il n'y avait plus de petit sms le matin sur mon portable mais Nate m'apportait chaque jour, un truc différent. J'avais eu un portrait en noir et blanc qui me suppliait de lui dire oui, un petit poème ou peut-être une chanson je l'ignorais, ainsi qu'un drôle de bracelet fait, selon mon meilleur ami, en corde de guitare et un autre tout simple qui ressemblait à une chaîne à gros maillons. Sur celui-ci était accroché des breloques. J'en avais trois pour le moment puisque Nate s'amusait à jouer les facteurs tous les matins. J'avais donc une note de musique chose qu'on aimait tous les deux, une perle rouge qui symbolisait mon côté clown, selon une lettre de Shane. Il y avait également un car pour le concert de l'Unicef.

« - Salut petite sœur, sourit Nate. Tiens, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de te dire de qui ça vient, rit-il. Mais j'ai hâte que les examens soient passé, j'en ai marre de jouer les facteurs.

« - Navrée grand frère, dis-je en lui faisant un câlin pour m'excuser.

« - Je dois transmettre ?

« - Non tu gardes pour toi, ris-je avant d'ouvrir mon cadeau du jour. C'est quoi ? On dirait une sorte de serrure, non ?

« - Non, rit-il, il avait prévu que tu ne comprendrais pas, donc voici le petit mot du jour. Salut Cait, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Délaissant ma lettre, je les regardais amusée. Ils se fixaient tous les deux hésitant comme chaque jour puis se firent la bise les joues roses. Nate croisa mon regard et me rappela le deal que je n'avais pas oublié. J'avais fait ma part du contrat, je ne me mêlerais plus de leur histoire. Secouant la tête, j'ouvris ma petite carte, qui représentait le drapeau français. « _En souvenir de la nuit qu'on a passé à l'hôtel. Si on avait mis cette petite pancarte_ Do notdistrub _peut-être que notre réveil aurait été plus agréable. Passe une bonne journée, je t'aime_ »

« - Oh c'est trop mignon, m'exclamais-je les yeux sur ma carte. Moi aussi je t'aime ! Tu me manques, c'est dingue !

« - Ce que je craignais vient d'arriver, rit Caitlyn. Elle a pété les plombs, elle se met à parler toute seule !

« - La ferme toi, tu ne sais pas ce que Shane a écrit… Et tu ne sauras pas, ajoutais-je avant de partir en courant mes cadeaux dans ma poche.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, j'entrais en cours de bio avec mes deux amis, me demandant quel serait la prochaine folie de Shane. Je savais que ces cadeaux ne coûtaient pas grand-chose mais pour moi ils étaient tellement précieux qu'ils étaient inestimables.

La journée passa rapidement et je grimaçais, c'était notre dernière journée de révision. Lundi, les épreuves commençaient. Et j'avais peur de me planter. Aussi, sans vraiment se concerter, Nate nous ramena chez moi où nous nous enfermâmes pour bosser dard-dard. Je sentais que ce week-end n'allait pas être de tout repos et au soir, quand je fermais mes cahiers à minuit, j'envoyais un message à Shane. Un simple petit bonhomme avec la banane alors qu'à côté j'avais tapé « _J – 8. Tu me manques._ » C'était simple et vraiment clair.

Le week-end passa à une vitesse incroyable. Le samedi, je révisais les matières de lundi et dimanche, je décidais de me balader. Seulement alors que j'étais au lac, Shane me rejoignit et fut autant étonné que moi de m'y retrouver.

« - Tu ne révises pas ?

« - Jamais la veille d'un examen. Je prends des couleurs aujourd'hui. Et toi ?

« - Je prépare le prochain cadeau de ma copine !

« - Et c'est quoi, demandais-je alors qu'il s'asseyait.

Refusant de répondre, il préféra m'embrasser et je répondis avec joie à ce baiser profitant de sa présence autant que du soleil. Doucement il nous allongea au sol, sur l'herbe verte et lorsque le manque d'air nous sépara, je souris grandement. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais être dans ses bras. Ne voulant pas qu'il parte, je posais ma tête sur son torse ce qui le fit rire doucement. Néanmoins, il ne chercha pas à partir se contentant de prendre ma main, entrelaçant nos doigts.

On resta ainsi deux heures sans être dérangés, puis on croisa Caitlyn et Nate main dans la main et je souris ravie. Visiblement, il s'était enfin décidé.

« - Hier soir, chuchota Shane. Il nous a simplement dit qu'il cédait. Et pour cause, si sa meilleure amie a accepté de le laisser aller à sa vitesse, ses deux frères lui mettent une pression d'enfer depuis deux mois… Hier il a cédé !

Il n'alla pas plus loin dans son récit puisque les deux croisèrent notre regard et je souris doucement avant de fermer les yeux. Aussi je sursautais quand Caitlyn s'assit près de moi.

« - Tu vas me taper !

« - Ah bon ? Bah je m'en excuse par avance, souris-je. Au fait, pourquoi je vais te taper ? Parce que visiblement t'es avec mon meilleur ami ?

« - Non, ça je sais que ça ne t'ennuie pas mais… Tu te souviens de notre bal au bowling ?

« - Ouais, on sera que deux !

« - Bah non justement. Nate m'a invitée à aller avec lui au bal du lycée, fit-elle ennuyée.

Ouvrant les yeux je croisais le regard coupable de Nate qui me prévint qu'il avait été au courant après, puis le regard inquiet de ma meilleure amie.

« - Non mais c'est bon, ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être Cruella d'Enfer devant les dalmatiens !

Shane et moi rîmes franchement alors que les deux autres soupiraient soulagés. Néanmoins ils m'assurèrent qu'ils pouvaient sécher l'évènement si je le souhaitais. Sauf que voilà, je ne le souhaitais pas. Et je le leur assurais, ajoutant que je me ferais une petite soirée dvd de fille quand mon copain me proposa de la passer avec lui. Après tout, pourquoi pas ! Je donnais mon accord et le reste de l'après-midi passa silencieusement. J'entendais le petit couple discuter beaucoup alors que Shane et moi restions complètement silencieux comme si rien n'existait autour de nous ! Sauf son doigt qui faisait des allers-retours sur mon bras.

Durant la semaine d'examens, je crus que j'allais mourir devant la pertinence des questions. Je crus même qu'ils s'étaient trompés de sujet puis je finis par retrouver la mémoire et je remplis les feuilles. Plus ou moins vite !

J'avais beaucoup de mal à me souvenir de tout. Chaque épreuve durait trois heures en moyenne, sauf le sport qui avait été noté tout au long de l'année. La seule chose qui m'empêcha de m'effondrer fut, une nouvelle fois les cadeaux de Shane. Le lundi je reçus un bouquet de fleurs à sept heures du matin, le mardi, c'était le petit déjeuner qui m'attendait, préparer, selon la lettre, par lui, maman s'étant juste chargé de le prendre des mains pour le poser sur la table. Néanmoins, j'avais tout lavé avant de les rendre à Nate. Le mercredi, je reçus une superbe robe de couleur chocolat mais le plus beau cadeau fut sa visite. Il n'était pas resté longtemps juste le temps de me donner un parchemin enroulé entouré d'un ruban rouge. Le truc hyper mignon… Que je n'avais pas le droit de l'ouvrir avant la fin de mes examens.

Aussi lorsque je rentrais de l'épreuve d'anglais, mon premier geste fut d'aller l'ouvrir. L'écriture était appliquée et je souris aux mots.

 _Acceptez ce modeste poème,_

 _Chère dame de mon cœur_

 _Vous qui êtes,_

 _L'inspiratrice_

 _De mes rêves les plus fous,_

 _Dont le sourire me fait_

 _Passer du rêve à la réalité_

 _Et dont le rire est_

 _La musique de ma vie._

 _Je passe mes journées à vous guetter et mes_

 _Soirée à vous imaginer._

 _Tournoyer dans mes bras_

 _Avec pour seule musique_

 _Dans la nuit_

 _Votre voix ensorcelante_

 _Pour laquelle, je voudrais être votre_

 _Serviteur à tout jamais_

C'est quoi ça ? Perdue, je me ruais sur mon téléphone pour lui poser la question seulement il rit.

« - Chère dame de mon cœur, à l'intérieur de ce poème, se cache une demande. Si vous l'acceptez, prière de me prévenir. Vous avez trois heures et demie !

Il raccrocha et je fixais le combiné perplexe. C'était quoi cette énigme ? En plus, j'ai toujours détestée les énigmes, ça craint. Jamais été capable de les résoudre. Soupirant longuement, je pris le papier et, assise dans le salon, je cherchais la fameuse demande. J'essayais de prendre chaque premier mot mais ça ne signifiait rien. _Acceptez. Chère. Vous. Le. De. Dont. Passer. Et. La. Je. Soirée. Tournoyer. Avec. Dans. Votre. Pour. Serviteur *_. C'est quoi cette phrase ? Je devais me tromper. Et si je prenais une phrase sur deux ? _Acceptez ce modeste poème. Vous qui êtes. De mes rêves les plus fous. Passer du rêve à la réalité_ … Non ça ne veut rien dire non plus. Olala, il m'a sorti quoi comme énigme ? Un mot sur deux ? _Acceptez, modeste, chère, de_ … Non, ce n'est pas ça non plus ! Bon j'abandonne, je vais prendre une douche.

Seulement, même lorsque je fus sous l'eau, je ne réussis pas à oublier ce poème bizarroïdement bizarre ! Je ne l'avais pas vraiment en tête mais j'étais sûre de toucher la solution du bout des doigts. Je me lavais rapidement et habillée d'un jogging trop large, je revins dessus essayant une autre composition. _Chère dame de mon cœur. L'inspiratrice. Dont le rire me fait passer…_ Non c'est du n'importe quoi ! Olala mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a sorti là ? Je regardais chaque première lettre mais ça ne signifiait rien. Pas plus que de prendre tous les trois mots. Enervée, je fixais l'heure et soupirais en constatant que deux heures étaient déjà passées. Et flûte, je n'ai plus qu'une heure ! Non mais là franchement, je ne vois pas du tout où pourrait être son invitation. Passablement énervée et surtout vexée d'être une incapable, je lui envoyais un message. « _Salut. Pas déchiffrer ton énigme, débrouille toi tout seul avec ta demande. Quelle qu'elle soit, ça va sans dire !_ » Pas très sympathique le message mais tant pis. Posant le papier sur la table du salon, je montais dans ma chambre admirer la robe chocolat. J'adorais le bustier légèrement renforcé et afin de passer le temps, je l'enfilais avant de me regarder dans le miroir. Olala, comment je suis trop belle, c'est incroyable ! Juste sous la poitrine, il y avait une ceinture noire brodée de fines perles qui descendait jusqu'à ma taille, puis la robe s'évasait doucement jusqu'au sol. Même si elle tombait carrément dessus puisqu'elle était légèrement trop grande mais tant pis. J'en étais quand même fan. Sachant que je n'avais aucune raison de la porter ce soir, je l'enlevais et la remis dans son carton quand j'entendis papa rentrer.

« - Que fais-tu ici, en jogging ?

« - Je n'ai rendez-vous nulle part à ce que je sache donc je squatte. Pourquoi, tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ?

« - Oui. Shane m'a demandé s'il pouvait t'emmener quelque part ce soir. T'as pas eu son invitation ?

« - Si, elle est sur la table. Une espèce de micmac de vers incompréhensibles qui ne riment même pas ! Il paraît que c'est une demande pour ce soir, sauf que j'ai rien compris alors il ira tout seul !

Mon père sourcilla puis prit le papier qu'il lut avant de rire doucement.

« - Pourtant c'est très compréhensible au contraire. Il te suffit de prendre le premier mot de chaque ver. En sautant l'autre !

« - Hein ? Attends, tu veux dire qu'il faut… Donne-moi ça, dis-je en prenant le rouleau. Alors voyons… Soit « Chère l'et… » Non ça va pas et l'autre combinaison. « Acceptez-vous de passer… » Ça m'a l'air pas mal. Voyons la suite !

Partie sur cette idée, je m'assis sur le canapé et je repris la phrase en son ensemble. « Acceptez-vous de passer la soirée avec votre serviteur »… Oh c'est mignon ! Oh mais attendez, faut que je change de message. Lâchant la lettre, je pris mon portable pour voir qu'il avait répondu. « _N'abandonne pas si vite, c'est très simple._ _I miss you_. » Oh so _cute_! Bon _let's_ _go_ , faut un message. « _Hey you. Remercie mon père, il m'a aidé à déchiffrer ta demande, moi j'avais abandonné. Finalement tu viens me chercher à quelle heure ? Pour quoi faire ? I miss you too._ » A peine avais-je envoyé le message qu'il m'appela.

« - Allo ?

« - Ma petite chérie ? Pour ce soir, tu as juste à t'habiller normalement, je passe te chercher à dix-neuf heures… Trente, vu que tu n'aurais sinon que trois minutes ! T'es d'accord ?

« - D'accord, je serais prête… Juste une question, dis-je en entrant dans ma chambre. Je mets une jupe ou un pantalon ?

« - Oh pitié, montre-moi tes jambes, rit-il.

Je ris doucement, puis on raccrocha pour que je puisse me préparer rapidement. Ouvrant mon dressing, je cherchais comment m'habiller puisque je décidais de faire honneur à mes origines espagnoles.

Quand il arriva trente-trois minutes plus tard exactement, j'ouvris la porte en prévenant papa que je partais et je souris à mon copain… Petit copain qui ne trouva rien à redire à la robe que j'avais emprunté à maman. Une petite chose adorablement rouge, avec des bretelles spaghettis et un décolleté en V assez profond. La jupe, légèrement évasée, descendait juste sous mes genoux, mais la fente remontait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Le tout avec des escarpins noirs que m'avait offert TJ Tyler. Et une fausse fleur rouge dans mes cheveux que j'avais tirés en arrières maintenus par des fines barrettes. Je me serais bien maquiller mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps alors…

« - Tu sais quand j'ai dit que je voulais voir tes jambes, je ne pensais pas que tu en montrerais autant, rougit-il doucement avant de m'embrasser. Mais j'adore ta tenue !

Je répondis à son baiser avant de lui demander, en chuchotant où il m'emmenait mais il me dit que c'était une surprise avant de démarrer. Bon alors attendons ! Seulement, je notais rapidement qu'on prenait la direction de mon lycée et je le regardais perdue. Manque de chance, il se contenta de sourire sans préciser où on allait, toutefois quand il se gara devant notre repaire à Caitlyn, Nate et moi, j'écarquillais les yeux.

« - Comment t'as su…

« - Que tu rêvais de venir manger ici un soir pour l'ambiance romantique ? Facile, dit-il quand j'eus acquiescé, tu l'as dit à Nate il y a quelques mois et il me l'a dit le lendemain du jour où je t'ai demandé une seconde chance. Au début, je voulais t'emmener manger ici et puis je me suis dit qu'un pique-nique serait beaucoup mieux. Si tu refusais de revenir vers moi, à la fin du repas, tu n'aurais pas de mauvais souvenirs de cet endroit !

Je le regardais, sans voix. Comment pouvait-il s'en souvenir ? Il s'était passé plusieurs choses entre-temps. Le temps que je réfléchisse, il vint m'ouvrir la porte galamment.

« - Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine de sortir de son carrosse, sourit-il.

« - Monsieur acceptera que je le conduise au retour ?

« - Si tout se passe comme prévu non, parce que tu risques d'être trop excitée pour que j'ai confiance mais si tu te maîtrises, j'accepte !

Je souris et, me mordant la lèvre, je descendis de voiture puis il me prit dans ses bras. On entra dans le petit restaurant tendrement enlacés et Lars le patron nous conduisit à une table après m'avoir fait un baisemain. Oh c'est trop chou ! La soirée promettait d'être parfaite. Nous étions seuls, dans un endroit romantique et pas connu des journalistes et le must, Rodrigue n'était pas là. En même temps je crois que personne ne me croirait si je disais que Shane m'a emmené dans un petit restau de quartier pour un dîner en tête à tête. Tout le monde croit toujours qu'ils ne sortent que dans les boites branchées, les grands restaurant et qu'ils ne vont qu'à des fêtes complètement folles mais non. Les trois adorent les soirées simples, à regarder des dvd ou à jouer à la console. Jason a une préférence pour le cinéma, Nate pour le bowling et Shane se passionne pour les surprises visiblement. Enfin vu tous les cadeaux que j'ai eu ces derniers temps. En y repensant, je souris tout en le fixant. J'aimais beaucoup la faible lumière des bougies, ça donnait une ambiance feutrée, comme si nous étions seuls.

« - A quoi penses-tu, demanda-t-il doucement, pour avoir les yeux qui brillent autant ?

« - A toi mon cher. A tous tes cadeaux, à tout ce que tu m'offres… Je t'aime, soufflais-je.

« - Bonsoir, puis-je prendre votre commande, nous interrompit un serveur.

Les joues rouges, je lus le menu et je passais commande. Un saumon poché avec sa sauce et du riz. Shane prit comme moi et lorsqu'on fut, à nouveau, seuls, il me tendit un petit paquet carré.

« - C'est quoi encore ? Shane tu me gâtes vraiment trop en ce moment. Et à partir de maintenant on peut se voir quand t'es libre, j'ai fini mes examens, souris-je gênée. Et moi j'ai rien à t'offrir en échange !

« - Ouvre d'abord et si tu n'aimes pas, je le reprends, rassure-toi, même si tu vas adorer et pour le retour de mes cadeaux, crois-moi, tu me le rends assez, mais tu l'ignores !

Je rougis gênée et, afin de me reprendre, j'ouvris son cadeau doucement, seulement lorsque je lus le mot « Demi », je sautais de joie et déchirais presque la fin de l'emballage.

« - Oh Shane, je l'adore, dis-je surexcitée. Merci, merci, merci, merci ! Promets-moi qu'on l'écoutera tout à l'heure ? Tous les deux ?

« - Tout ce que tu veux princesse, ce soir, je t'obéis complètement !

Je me levais et vins l'embrasser doucement le remerciant de cette soirée qui promettait d'être inoubliable puis me rassis à ma place. Deux minutes plus tard, nos plats arrivèrent et on mangea, les yeux dans les yeux alors que je réfléchis. J'avais raison, le soir cette brasserie se transformait en un endroit ultra romantique !

Durant deux heures, on mangea tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Nous évoquions nos passe-temps, nos livres préférés, nos souvenirs d'enfance, nos rêves… Tout y passait sans lien réel. Il répondait avec franchise à chacune de mes questions, même lorsque je lui demandais jusqu'où il avait été avec ses ex-copines. Enfin là il ne répondit pas franchement mais son « à ton avis » et son regard entendu me fournirent la réponse que j'attendais et que je redoutais. C'était logique qu'il ait déjà fait l'amour à une autre mais au fond j'espérais qu'il était encore vierge comme moi. Ainsi, il aurait moins envie de ressentir ce besoin de me faire sienne, entre guillemet. Lorsque nos desserts furent terminés et qu'on eut bu un chocolat pour moi et un café pour lui il se leva. Je crus qu'on allait partir seulement il me demanda de l'attendre. Il avait quelque chose à faire. Acquiesçant, plutôt perplexe, je restais à ma place, regardant par la fenêtre. Je ne voyais pas le parking, mais plutôt mon lycée, ce qui n'était pas top mais je m'en moquais. Même si un jour, j'adorerais manger dans un restaurant près de la côte Ouest, je suis sûre que ça serait superbe également ! Quelqu'un toussa près de moi et je me tournais pour m'apercevoir que beaucoup de client me fixaient… Ou plutôt Shane qui était à genoux devant moi. J'écarquillais les yeux, espérant qu'il ne comptait pas faire ce que je pensais… Si ?

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il doucement, je sais que tu penses toujours que je me moque de toi quand je t'en parle et que notre histoire est encore récente, mais je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé d'autres filles, malgré ce que je m'imaginais. Tu es devenue, en quelques mois, celle qui se cache derrière mes sourires et ta présence comble chaque minute de mon existence. Tu es ce soleil qui éclaire mon chemin, ma lumière dans la nuit, celle à qui je pense quand je doute. Tu m'inspires chaque jour, de nouvelles idées, de nouvelles chansons et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que lorsque je suis avec toi. Que je te sers dans mes bras. Tu m'as dit que tu t'y sentais intouchable et invincible et je veux être celui qui te défendra toujours contre l'adversité. Qu'importe ce qu'on te fera, je veux être celui vers qui tu te tournes quand tu es blessée, quand tu as peur ou mal. Je veux pouvoir croire que je suis celui qui se cache derrière la brillance de tes yeux, la rougeur de tes joues, la douceur de tes sourires… S'il te plait, accepte, devant tous ses témoins qu'on ne connaît pas au passage, cette demande en mariage et fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes en acceptant cette bague ?

Tout en concluant, il ouvrit un écrin blanc et je restais bouchée-bée. Non devant la bague, je m'en moquais mais devant son discours. Il l'avait fait, il m'avait demandé en mariage ! Devant une dizaines de personnes. Sachant que j'allais lui dire non… _It's so incredible!_ Mes parents seraient-ils d'accord ? Les siens l'accepteraient-ils ? Je l'ignorais mais je m'en moquais.

« - Oui, soufflais-je la voix coupée par l'émotion. Nos parents vont nous tuer, tes fans me maudire mais d'accord… Je veux être ta femme Shane !

Sur ces mots, je me jetais dans ses bras et on tomba au sol, sous les applaudissements des clients. Il me fixa étonné puis m'embrassa tendrement alors qu'on était toujours au sol, allongés l'un sur l'autre. Je me félicitais cependant de ne pas m'être maquillée quand je sentis mes joues légèrement humides. Quand on s'éloigna, il nous releva et glissa à mon doigt le fin anneau en or blanc dont le diamant, je crois, était en forme de cœur. J'essuyais mes joues le faisant rire doucement, alors que le patron du restaurant nous proposa de nous offrir une bouteille de champagne que Shane refusa pour nous en expliquant que j'avais un traitement à suivre pour quelques jours et que l'alcool était malheureusement proscrit, aussi, il nous offrit notre repas. Geste qui me toucha. Je le pris dans mes bras pour le remercier.

« - Rodrigue va avoir le cœur brisé en l'apprenant, me souffla-t-il me faisant rire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, on quitta le restaurant et Shane me tendit les clés de son bébé motorisé et je réfléchis. Avais-je envie de rentrer chez eux ? Ou chez moi ? J'étais pressée d'annoncer la nouvelle certes mais je voulais qu'on soit seuls pour le moment aussi je pris le trousseau et une fois que nous fûmes attachés, je roulais en direction de notre lac. J'aurais voulu aller à la plage et marcher sur le sable fin mais nous étions à dix heures au bas mot de la plage la plus proche.* Lorsqu'on arriva, le parc était, évidemment, vide ce que je voulais. Je coupais donc le moteur et mon fiancé sourit, pas très étonné visiblement, puis nous allâmes marcher tranquillement. Quand on fut près de l'eau, je me mis face à lui et chuchotais

« - Tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure en disant qu'on ferait ce que je voulais ?

« - Oui, ce soir tous tes désirs sont des ordres, princesse. Encore plus maintenant que je sais que tu acceptes enfin d'être ma femme !

Il eut les yeux pétillants de joie à cette simple phrase et je souris. Sans un mot, j'enlevais mes chaussures puis je mis ses mains sur ma taille alors qu'il me regardait perplexe. J'entourais son cou et fredonnant doucement, je commençais à bouger lentement. Une seconde plus tard, il dirigeait notre danse alors que je me contentais de chanter doucement, nous imposant le rythme à ce moment unique. Il me porta tendrement, posant mes pieds nus, sur ses chaussures et je me collais à lui, déposant ma tête dans le creux de son cou alors que mes doigts caressaient ma bague. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je lui avais dit oui. A chaque fois que le sujet avait été évoqué, je lui avais clairement dit que je lui dirais non et le soir où il me demandait officiellement ma main, je changeais d'avis. Incompréhensible !

On dansa ainsi durant plus minutes puis je chuchotais :

« - Tu me ramènes, je commence à avoir froid.

« - Chez tes parents ou je peux espérer te garder encore contre moi ?

« - Garde-moi avec toi, murmurais-je avant d'embrasser son cou remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres.

On arrêta de danser mais seulement pour s'embrasser puis je le sentis bouger bizarrement. Deux secondes plus tard, j'avais sa veste sur mes épaules et je frissonnais de plaisir. Lorsque le manque d'air nous sépara, il prit mes chaussures qu'il glissa dans les poches de sa veste, avant de me porter comme la prochaine mariée que je serai. Cette idée me fit sourire et je remis ma tête dans son cou, respirant la subtile odeur de vanille qui émanait de lui. Quand on arriva à sa voiture, j'enlevais la capote, ainsi que l'alarme puis il me déposa sur le siège passager sans que je ne fasse le moindre commentaire. Je remontais simplement le toit, à sa demande, alors qu'il s'asseyait puis je lui rendis ses clés. Il démarra et prit ma main qu'il posa sur le levier de vitesse. Avant de faire la marche arrière, il vint m'embrasser doucement et lorsqu'il s'éloigna, je posais ma tête sur son épaule, lui demandant si je le gênais ou pas. Il m'assura que c'était bon pour le moment et je souris en fixant nos deux mains.

On arriva quinze minutes plus tard et Shane m'apprit que Nate passait la soirée avec Caitlyn au bowling, quelle surprise ! Jason était chez leurs parents avec Maureen. Nous serions seuls ? Parfait ! On entra enlacés et il m'emmena au salon où il me demanda de ne pas bouger. Pieds nus, au milieu de la pièce, j'acquiesçais et je l'entendis monter à l'étage, aller jusqu'à sa chambre, me semble-t-il, puis revenir avec une couverture dans les mains. Incapable de parler, je posais ma main sur mon cœur en souriant. Il était adorable à veiller sur moi ainsi. Il m'assit sur le canapé et me couvrit les jambes puisque j'avais toujours sa veste sans s'installer près de moi.

« - Que fais-tu, demandais-je.

« - Tu as bien parlé d'écouter Demi Lovato ce soir non ? Alors je vais mettre son cd que j'ai également, expliqua-t-il quand j'acquiesçais.

Je souris et quelques secondes plus tard, la première chanson, que j'avais entendue au concert, retentit. Il revint vers moi et je me décalais afin qu'il prenne place près de moi pour que je puisse me blottir dans ses bras. On resta ainsi sans bouger de longues minutes, laissant Demi meubler le silence, puis Shane chuchota :

« - Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais dit oui si vite !

« - Moi non plus, soufflais-je. Au début de ton discours, j'avais même la ferme intention de te dire non mais… Si tu t'étais entendu… Ta déclaration aurait fait dire oui à n'importe quelle convertie au non-mariage, alors moi qui en rêvais… J'aurais été incapable de dire non après ton _speech, darling. I love you more and more_! (Discours, chéri. Je t'aime encore et encore)

« - _Me too my love. Until the end of time_! (Jusqu'à la fin des temps)

Je souris puis je l'embrassais doucement. Ses mains se posèrent sur mon ventre me rapprochant de lui alors que je glissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour les caresser. J'aimais leur douceur et l'idée qu'il y fasse attention.

« - Au fait, soufflais-je contre ses lèvres, pourquoi la superbe robe marron ?

« - Elle ne te plait pas ?

« - Tu plaisante, j'en suis carrément fan… Et elle me va presque trop bien, je l'ai essayé tout à l'heure ! Mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité immédiate en tout cas. A moins que tu veuilles que la couleur principale de notre mariage soit chocolat ?

« - Non, rit-il. Quand je l'ai acheté, je n'avais pas encore trouvé ta bague. Mais il me semble qu'il y a un bal à ton lycée prochainement, non ?

« - Ah non, m'exclamais-je malgré moi. Tu vas devoir choisir, ou on va au bal ou on se marie, je ne ferais pas les deux, c'est hors de question !

« - Pas même si je te propose qu'on se fasse un bal juste toi et moi, ici ce soir-là ? D'où la fameuse robe chocolat ? Il paraît, selon la vendeuse qui a vu ta photo, qu'elle t'irait très bien au teint !

« - Attends, tu comptes recréer l'ambiance papier crépons ici juste pour me faire danser dans une jolie robe, m'étonnais-je.

« - Non, je compte t'inviter à aller manger dans un restaurant, comme pour un vrai bal, puis se replier ici pour une soirée de danse en amoureux. Partante ? Ou bien je dois rendre ta robe chocolat ?

« - Non, c'est bon, finalement, je garde la robe ! Tu m'emmèneras où cette fois-ci ?

Il chuchota que c'était une autre surprise et je ris avant de revenir l'embrasser. Je ne saurais pas avant la semaine prochaine mais au final, je m'en moquais. Pour le moment, je préférais réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps. Si on faisait la synthèse, il y en avait beaucoup. Mes amis avaient appris ma maladie et seule une m'avait rejeté par peur, j'étais fiancée, ma meilleure amie avait un copain, j'avais passé mes examens et peut-être même que j'avais mon diplôme, mon fiancé me gâtait comme pas possible, j'avais rencontré un tas de personnes super comme Demi Lovato ou Vanessa Hugdens, j'avais même parlé avec Zac Efron… C'est déjà plus que certaines personnes que je connais ! Notamment Tess qui avait toujours voulu le rencontrer seulement la célébrité de TJ ne lui servait à rien.

« - C'est moi, prévint Nate en entrant tranquillement. T'es où Shane ?

« - Au paradis, répondit-il avant de me chuchoter que personne n'était au courant de son projet hormis mon père.

« - _Really_ , demandais-je étonnée. Il le sait depuis quand ?

« - Tu te souviens la semaine dernière ? Après le dîner, on est sorti dehors ? Juste avant que je parte ? Et bien il m'a dit, ce soir-là que j'avais son autorisation mais que si jamais je te faisais pleurer ou que je te rendais malheureuse, j'aurais à faire à lui… Je crains quoi ?

« - Rien pour le moment sauf une overdose de baiser, chuchotais-je au moment où mon meilleur ami arriva.

« - Quoi, vous êtes encore en mode bisou ? C'est dingue, vous ne pouvez pas vous arrêter ou quoi ?

« - Bah non, ris-je contre le lèvres de mon fiancé.

« - Pire, on ne veut pas s'arrêter. Ta meilleure amie embrasse trop bien, rit Shane.

« - Alors Caitlyn t'a mis la raclée ou tu l'as achevée ?

« - Elle m'a battu, de quatre points, ce n'est pas une raclée mais j'ai perdu, admit-il. Et ce dîner ?

Shane me regarda en souriant et je le lui rendis en dix fois pire.

« - C'était parfait, dis-je juste avant de l'embrasser. Vraiment parfait !

« - J'en conclus que tu l'as convaincu d'aller au bal !

« - Euh oui aussi, souris-je avant de regarder Nate. Dis-moi tu étais sérieux quand tu disais que tu me considérais comme ta petite sœur ?

« - Euh oui parfaitement. Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il faut que je cogne mon frère parce qu'il a mal agi, rit-il.

« - Si tu considères qu'une demande en mariage est une mauvaise idée, si !

Il nous regarda étonné et je lui montrais ma main. Nate la fixa en la tirant vers lui et Shane me retint contre lui, m'embrassant en chuchotant que j'étais douée pour annoncer les choses ce qui me fit sourire. Je m'en moquais si je ne prenais pas de gants. J'étais trop heureuse pour me soucier des conséquences de mes mots.

« - J'y crois pas, souffla mon meilleur ami plusieurs fois avant de lâcher ma main. Félicitation alors, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je le remerciais en le serrant contre moi puis il serra la main de son frère solennellement ce qui me fit sourire et on fêta ça avec un toast au soda. Trop bon !

Une heure plus tard, Jason arriva à son tour et nous demanda pourquoi la musique était à fond et le canapé repoussé alors qu'on dansait comme des fous au milieu. Cette fois-ci ce fut Shane qui annonça nos fiançailles et après une seconde d'immobilisation, Jason se joignit à nous tout en nous félicitant puis me souhaita la bienvenue dans leur famille, ce qui me fit sourire de joie.

A deux heures du matin cependant, les deux montèrent se coucher et restés seuls au salon, je demandais à mon fiancé s'il était fatigué mais il m'assura qu'il tenait encore et je lui proposais d'aller se balader dehors. J'avais un surplus d'énergie à évacuer depuis tout à l'heure. On mit nos chaussures et il me prêta sa veste alors qu'il en prenait une autre ainsi qu'une écharpe qu'il mit autour de son cou, afin de protéger ses cordes vocales m'expliqua-t-il quand je ris.

« - Non mais je ris parce que c'est un drôle de style. Une veste en cuir sur une danseuse de salsa et une veste plus classe sur un rockeur qui a une petite écharpe ! On est vachement assortis, non ?

Il admit que je n'avais pas tort puis on sortit main dans la main. Je laissais mon sac chez lui, glissant simplement mon portable dans sa poche au cas où mes parents s'inquièteraient de mon absence ce dont je doutais. Ils savaient que j'étais avec Shane, qu'on était prudent et qu'il veillait énormément sur moi, donc… Je n'avais pas besoin de m'inquiéter à ce sujet. Ni eux d'ailleurs ! Tout en marchant, on discuta, afin de passer le temps, de notre futur mariage. Il l'imaginait sobre et intime et juste pour l'embêter, je parlais d'arriver en calèche, d'envolés de colombes, de fête démentielle et de moment hyper romantique. Un vrai mariage de princesse. En réalité, je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée.

« - Non sérieusement, je m'en moque, assurais-je quand il déglutit à mes idées abracadabrantesques, on peut même aller cette nuit à Las Vegas se marier sans témoins. Du moment qu'on se dit oui, c'est tout ce que je souhaite !

« - OK, direction l'aéroport que j'achète les billets !

« - T'es dingue, ris-je quand il nous ramena chez eux.

Il acquiesça, précisant que c'était surtout de mon sourire dont il était dingue puis me proposa de monter dans sa voiture. Je fronçais les sourcils et lui dit que je ne voulais pas rentrer maintenant.

« - Tant mieux, on va à l'aéroport… Relax, je plaisante, ajouta-t-il en me voyant déglutir.

Je le traitais d'idiot et commençais à partir, mais il me rattrapa et entoura ma taille posant ses lèvres dans mon cou où il chuchota, qu'il était mon idiot. Je me stoppais le laissant me faire des bisous, embrasant ma peau puis je me tournais vers lui pour l'embrasser. J'aimais sentir ses lèvres chaudes contre les miennes et je ne me lassais pas de la façon qu'elles avaient de se coller parfaitement aux miennes. Malheureusement un flash nous illumina.

« - On rentre, cache ta main s'il te plait, murmura-t-il.

Je hochais la tête et je le laissais me ramener chez eux et lorsque la porte fut fermée, je lui demandais ce qu'il s'était passé.

« - Un paparazzi, probablement amateur, mais je préfère prévenir… Et puis on est aussi bien à l'intérieur non, chuchota-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Rectification, je suis aussi bien n'importe où du moment qu'il me sert contre lui. Je ne pus lui répondre cependant, puisqu'il m'embrassait avec tendresse… Aie, aie, aie, c'est trop bon, je vais mourir. Notez, si je mourrais là tout de suite, je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse. J'étais fiancée à l'homme le plus adorable et le plus parfait que je connaissais. Il me rendait belle et j'avais l'impression d'être désirable quand il me regardait.

* * *

* : Neuf heures pour être exact mais ne chipotons pas hein !

Et voilà, pour aujourd'hui c'est terminé. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ? Moi la fin me convient pas trop mais tant pis.

Miss Tagada (L)


	20. Chapitre 19

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut, salut à tous et désolée pour le retard. N'hésitez pas à lire la note en bas de chapitre =) Et merci à **Jessy** (Hello miss. Ouais ça ferait très hypocrite mais ça ressemblerait tellement à Tess donc... Ouais espérons que j'ai prévu une fin plus joyeuse que ton idée pour m'on épilogue :p Bisouilles), **Marine** (Coucou miss. Félicitation pour ton Bac =) Ah merde ! Bon je vais chercher de mon côté également qui sait à nous deux, on va peut-être trouver une imitation de Shane mdrr Ouais Nate a eu le courage de sortir avec Caitlyn, il était temps si tu veux mon avis. Et ouais Shane a fait sa demande, il était temps ! ^^ Ouais moi aussi j'aurai craqué à la place de Mitchie. Bisouilles), **Mamadjo** et **karine** (Hello miss. Oh dis donc, ça devait être gênant pour celle qui avait écrit qu'elle aimait Thibault mdrrr Alors figure-toi que j'ai posté une annonce pour trouver un Shane français, j'attends les réponses, je te tiens au jus :p Enfin je te rappelle quand même que Shane a flippé quand elle lui a dit "Je t'aime" et qu'il l'a trompé donc parfait, j'hésite un poil :p Ahh la fameuse demande en mariage, elle était réussi à ce que je lis, tout le monde a adoré. Ouais il la connaît sa fiancée à force mdrr Ouai alors pour la déclaration de Nate et Caitlyn, je ne me souviens plus du tout si je l'ai mise donc... Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Pov de **Mitchie**

 **Quand** Jason descendit à dix heures du matin, il s'étonna de me voir encore dans le salon et nous interrogea pour savoir si on avait été dormir et on rit doucement. En théorie non, pas du tout mais bon.

« - On a été regardé le soleil se lever allongée dans le jardin, donc ça compte non, demandais-je amusée.

« - Pas du tout. Eh bien mon pote, j'espère que t'es en forme, dit-il pour son frère. Parce qu'on a un plateau ce soir. Un direct.

« - Ah oui le _Lopez tonight_ , soupira Shane. T'en fais pas, ça va le faire ! J'irais faire une petite sieste en revenant du repas de ce midi.

« - il mange à la maison, expliquais-je. Parce qu'il veut être là quand je vais annoncer à mes parents qu'on est fiancés.

Jason hocha la tête puis alla dans la cuisine avant de revenir. Seulement avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Shane hocha la tête. Oui, c'était nous qui avions préparé le petit déjeuner et acheté les viennoiseries, juste pour eux. Il cacha simplement le fait qu'à la base, on les avait acheté pour nous et qu'on y était retourné pour leur en prendre. Faut dire qu'elles étaient franchement délicieuses. A présent que je n'étais plus seule, mon fiancé monta se laver, puisque je refusais qu'on se lave ensemble, pour certaines raisons qui étaient évidentes et lorsqu'il revint quinze minutes plus tard, il nous retrouva au jardin. Nate s'était levé entre temps, il déjeunait au soleil alors qu'avec Jason on jouait au foot. Enfin disons que j'essayais de lui piquer le ballon mais j'étais franchement mauvaise. Ou lui fichtrement bon, allez savoir !

« - T'es vraiment nulle Mimi, rit mon meilleur ami. Même moi qui suis un pied, je suis capable de lui prendre.

« - Et moi, je suis capable de vous coller dix strikes d'affilés dans les dents et je ne m'en vante pas, rigolais-je avant de me casser la figure. Ouille, c'est douloureux !

« - Ma petite chérie, nous rejoignit aussitôt Shane. Tu vas bien ?

« - Oui, seul mon ego a franchement mal. Tu te rends compte que je suis incapable de piquer le ballon à ton frère ?

« - Ma chérie, ça compte pas, t'es toujours avec tes escarpins. Et Nate devrait essayer, perché sur ce genre de chaussures avant de dire que t'es nulle, me défendit-il avant de m'embrasser.

« - Merci mais je vais passer mon tour, se défendit-il.

« - Et moi je te remplace.

Aussitôt, je rejoignis Nate alors que les deux autres se disputaient le ballon. Même si Shane se défendait franchement mieux. Note à moi-même, ne pas jouer contre lui, je me ridiculiserais. Eux semblaient s'amuser. Ils riaient joyeusement se traitant de débutants ou de nul, alors que Nate donnait son avis de temps à autre, puis me proposa de les rejoindre. Pourquoi pas après tout. J'enlevais juste mes chaussures avant. Afin qu'on soit tous au même niveau, ils firent pareils ce qui me fit rire et quelques minutes plus tard, on était trois à essayer de piquer le ballon au quatrième qui était souvent Shane je dois dire. Quant à moi je l'avais rarement longtemps, puisqu'avec ma robe, je ne pouvais guère courir. Enfin si mais elle remontait très vite donc…

A onze heures trente, je déclarais forfait, rappelant que je devais rentrer chez moi et Shane me suivit puisqu'il était invité. Durant le trajet, il me demanda si j'étais prête à ce que ce soit complètement officiel et je ris. J'appréhendais plus la réaction de ses parents que des miens. Visiblement, ils étaient au courant donc…

Quand on arriva, je le prévins que j'irais me laver rapidement et il rit, m'assurant qu'il s'y attendait. Parfait ! On entra main dans la main mais la maison était vide et je lui proposais de faire comme chez lui, lui promettant de ne pas être longue. Il hocha la tête et me demanda si j'acceptais qu'il fasse une micro sieste dans mon lit en attendant. J'acquiesçais et pris de quoi me changer dans ma salle de bain tout en réfléchissant. Quand on était venu chercher mon traitement tout à l'heure, mes parents m'avaient assurés qu'ils seraient là ce midi. Mais ils ne m'avaient pas dit quand ils rentreraient, cela dit.

Durant le temps que je prenne ma douche, que je rallongeais de quelques minutes pour permettre à mon copain de dormir un peu, je réfléchis. Comment ses parents réagiraient-ils ? Je sais qu'ils m'appréciaient, Nate me l'ayant assuré, mais quand même. Ils allaient forcément trouver ça prématuré, logique et je risquais de devoir leur expliquer pourquoi c'était si rapide. A moins que Shane ait une bonne raison d'agir si vite ? Après tout, je n'allais pas mourir dans l'année. Enfin en logique ! Le traitement n'étant pas totalement stabilisé, je risquais une rechute mais rien de grave cependant. Je sortis de la pièce et souris en le voyant serrer mon oreiller contre lui. Il semblait vraiment dormir et je me mordis la lèvre. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller mais j'avais envie de dormir contre lui. Haussant les épaules, je m'assis sur le lit et il sursauta en ouvrant les yeux, décrétant qu'il ne dormait pas.

« - Mais si tu dors, chuchotais-je. Et j'ai envie de faire dodo contre toi, alors chut et fermes les yeux !

Il sourit mais se réinstalla me serrant contre lui. J'avais un lit d'une personne et on partageait mon oreiller mais c'était encore plus agréable. Il grogna cependant qu'on n'avait pas beaucoup de place, ce qui me fit rire. Je lui murmurais que c'était fait exprès pour qu'on ne fasse pas de bêtises et il ouvrit les yeux avant de bouger, se plaçant au-dessus de moi.

« - Tu paris combien ?

Tout en parlant, il plongea le nez dans mon cou qu'il embrassa. Si on commence comme ça, on est mal barré. Allongée sous lui, je lui rappelais qu'il avait un plateau ce soir et qu'il fallait qu'il récupère un peu.

« - Promets qu'on fait dodo ensemble après et je marche.

« - Si mes parents sont d'accord, _I agree_. Je suis d'accord, traduisis-je quand il sourcilla.

Il hocha la tête et revint s'allonger contre moi. Je lui fis le plus de place possible et, couché sur le côté, je posais ma tête sur son torse afin d'écouter les battements de son cœur. Ainsi je savais qu'il était serein.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors que je m'endormais doucement, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et je sursautais, réveillant mon copain qui se demanda ce qu'il se passait avant de se souvenir. Je ris de son air hagard et il m'embrassa rapidement, me faisant taire puis me proposa de descendre. Je hochais la tête et tout en rejoignant mes parents dans la cuisine, je cherchais à me recoiffer un peu.

« - Je te l'avais dit Steve, qu'ils étaient déjà là, rit maman. Tu vas bien ma belle ?

« - Fatiguée. Avec Shane, on a discuté toute la nuit, il n'a pas voulu me laisser faire dodo, mentis-je en boudant.

« - Oh la menteuse, fit-il choqué malgré son sourire. Elle m'a obligé à danser dans le jardin et à tenir pour voir le soleil se lever !

« - J'avoue, rigolais-je avant d'embrasser mon père.

Mon fiancé salua mes parents également puis il se proposa pour aider à la confection du repas alors que je mettais déjà la main à la pâte. Maman accepta et à quatre, le repas se fit à une vitesse incroyable. Papa avait fini sa journée et maman ne reprenait qu'à dix-sept heures donc à la limite, on avait le temps mais Shane voulait pouvoir dormir un peu cet après-midi alors… Au moment où je pensais à lui, il s'approcha et chuchota à mon oreille qu'on dormait mal dans mon lit. Il paraît qu'il n'y a pas assez de place !

« - Au fait maman, Shane voudrait que je dorme chez eux cette nuit. Tu veux bien ?

« - Désolée ma chérie, ta grand-mère vient dîner à la maison ce soir.

Je grimaçais et pour cause. A chaque fois qu'elle venait, elle me mettait mal à l'aise à me fixer tout le temps. Comme si elle cherchait à savoir si elle risquait quelque chose en étant près de moi. Je n'allais pourtant pas l'obliger à partager son sang avec le mien, je n'étais pas idiote. Perdue dans mes pensées, je m'entaillais le doigt et j'éloignais Shane de moi, plutôt violemment. Papa monta chercher de quoi me désinfecter alors que je nettoyais la table à la javel.

« - Quel efficacité, sourit mon fiancé.

Je ne répondis pas, le fusillant des yeux. Comment pouvait-il rire alors qu'il avait failli être contaminé ? Il était fou, c'était la seule explication ! A son tour, il s'approcha du robinet et se nettoya la main. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que je notais qu'il était coupé et je lui demandais aussitôt si c'était avec mon couteau que je l'avais blessé.

« - Non. Quand tu m'as poussé, sourit-il, j'ai posé la main sur la fourche. Rassure-toi. Je ne serais pas si tranquille sinon. Au contraire, je devrais frôler ton degré d'hystérie.

Une nouvelle fois, je le fusillais des yeux malgré mon sourire. Il était trop tranquille pour mon bien, songeais-je. Je secouais la tête et lorsqu'il vint m'embrasser je le laissais faire, essayant de me calmer à mon tour.

Une demi-heure plus tard, on passa à la table et mes parents nous demandèrent si on avait passé une bonne soirée. Shane remercia mon père d'avoir décrypté pour moi, le message et il rit en lui expliquant qu'il en avait envoyé un similaire à maman, des années auparavant.

« - Sauf que c'était pour lui demander si elle voulait bien qu'on ait un enfant.

« - Et elle a dit oui, demanda-t-il.

« - Oui. Tu sors même avec, rit maman.

« - Beurk, grimaçais-je. Hey, n'oubliez pas que je suis votre fille. Je refuse d'imaginer comment je suis venue au monde. Je préfère me dire que je suis née d'une immaculée conception, d'accord ?

On rit tous les quatre et la conversation s'éloigna, heureusement, du sujet. A la place, on évoqua la vie, d'une manière générale, puis maman me demanda si j'étais sûre de ne pas vouloir aller au bal de mon lycée et je le lui assurais. Je lui cachais cependant que Shane m'avait invité à une variante où nous serions seuls… Et où je perdrais probablement la robe qu'il m'a offerte !

Après le repas, on passa au salon et mon fiancé me pinça légèrement. Je savais que c'était le moment d'annoncer nos fiançailles mais je m'interrogeais. Ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cuisine, pouvait se reproduire, à n'importe quel moment. Et si un jour je ne m'en apercevais pas et que je contaminais Shane malgré moi ? Sa vie changerait, d'une mauvaise manière, à cause de ma négligence. Je déglutis et me tournais vers lui :

« - Non, je peux pas… Je veux dire, ce serait de la folie et je ne veux plus !

Tout en parlant, je lui rendis discrètement sa bague alors qu'il se décomposait. M'en voulant, je quittais la pièce et rejoignis ma chambre. Malheureusement, il me rattrapa dans l'escalier et me demanda pourquoi. Pourquoi avais-je dit oui et maintenant non ?

« - Shane, soufflais-je les yeux brillants de larmes, ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure dans la cuisine, pourrait très bien se reproduire. Et si je ne m'en apercevais pas tout de suite ? Et si, mon sang coulait sur toi ? Et si…

« - Mitchie, je te l'ai dit, je refuse de vivre avec des _Si_ et des _peut-être_. Je n'ai qu'une certitude, c'est que je t'aime. Et que je ferais ce qu'il faut pour qu'on reste ensemble. J'apprendrais à réagir aussi vite que ton père, à sauter sur la javel comme toi, pour nettoyer une goutte tombée au sol. J'apprendrais à t'éloigner des gens si jamais tu te blesses, je repousserais quiconque voudra s'approcher, je te le promets ! Mais tu ne peux pas changer d'avis. Tu n'en as pas le droit, fit-il en plantant son regard déterminé dans le mien. Je ne l'accepte pas.

« - Mais je ne te demande pas de l'accepter, soufflais-je, je…

« - Tu me l'imposes, dit-il… Mitchie, je t'assure qu'avant de t'en parler, j'ai réfléchis aux risques que j'encourais, entre guillemet, puisque tu es très prudente. Tu l'as encore prouvé tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas une idée subite, cette demande, j'y ai réfléchi, j'ai pesé le pour et le contre, tu peux me croire. Je sais que je suis du genre à agir et à réfléchir après mais mes parents nous ont appris à respecter l'institution du mariage et jamais je ne t'aurais demandé ta main si je n'étais pas sûr de moi. De nous. S'il te plait, aie confiance en moi. Aie foi en notre amour. Je te promets que je sais exactement ce que je fais, tu n'en souffriras pas, dit-il en glissant sa main dans mes cheveux pour me rapprocher de lui. S'il te plait, chuchota-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Je fermais les yeux attendant qu'il m'embrasse mais il resta ainsi, contre mes lèvres et je compris qu'il ne ferait pas un geste de plus tant que je ne lui aurais pas assuré que j'avais confiance en lui. Je soupirais mentalement en songeant qu'il me faisait faire ce qu'il voulait et je commençais à fouiller ses poches pour récupérer ma jolie bague. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres et il prit ma main gauche pour y faire glisser l'anneau avant de presser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je me reculais, sans y répondre, me collant au mur et je fis glisser la bague à mon doigt avant de lui faire signe de revenir contre moi. Il sourit mais vint se coller tout contre moi et je fermais les yeux, cherchant sa bouche pour l'embrasser réellement. Dès que je sentis ses lèvres contre les miennes, j'entourais son cou alors qu'il caressait ma taille avant de doucement faire passer ses doigts sous ma tunique en faux satin parme.

Quelques secondes plus tard, on fut, à nouveau, devant mes parents qui nous fixaient perdus, ce que je comprenais, aussi je me lançais :

« - Je… Je ne sais pas trop comment vous allez prendre la nouvelle et bien que j'espère que vous l'acceptiez, je doute quand même. Surtout que je suis jeune, peut-être trop, mais depuis deux ans, je vis la vie à fond, comme si je pouvais mourir demain et… Et quand Shane m'en a parlé hier, je n'ai pas hésité. Je l'aime, on s'aime, on va aller danser tous les deux, samedi prochain, pendant que Caitlyn sera au bal et il me rend heureuse. Je veux dire j'ai jamais pleuré depuis que je sors avec lui. Et puis, il est tellement adorable et parfait que je ne pouvais pas dire non quand il me l'a demandé… Je…

« - Et si tu arrêtais de tourner autour du pot, me conseilla mon copain.

« - Je… Tu n'as pas tort, murmurais-je. Hier soir, Shane m'a demandé de l'épouser, soufflais-je. Et j'ai dit oui.

J'avais laissé tomber cette phrase comme si c'était une évidence. Parce que pour moi, c'en était une naturellement. Mes parents nous fixèrent d'abord étonnés puis amusés alors que je me mordais la lèvre d'appréhension.

« - Je croyais que tu voulais attendre le bal du lycée, dit mon père.

Etonnée, je me tournais vers mon copain, qui rougit furieusement.

« - Euh oui, en effet mais… Je l'ai sur moi depuis une semaine, dit-il pour moi, et hier, la soirée était tellement parfaite… Et tu étais tellement jolie que je n'ai pas pu attendre encore une semaine !

« - Oh, fis-je sous le charme. _It's so cute darling! I love you my love. Forever and more._ _Until the end of the time!_ C'est trop mignon chéri. Je t'aime mon amour. Pour toujours et plus encore. Jusqu'à la fin des temps, traduisis-je pour… Tout le monde en fait.

Il sourit et vint m'embrasser doucement, alors qu'au même instant, maman prit ma main pour observer ma bague expliquant qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore vu, elle. Sous-entendu, papa l'avait vu le soir où Shane était venu manger ici. Si je ne l'aimais pas autant, je crois que je tuerais mon fiancé. Parce qu'il m'avait dit qu'il avait acheté la robe et ma bague après. Quand on se sépara, j'avais un grand sourire. La nouvelle était presque officielle. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'annoncer aux parents de Shane… _Good luck me_!

On partit à quinze heures de la maison et je promis de rentrer pour dix-huit heures. De toute façon, Shane serait en direct à la télé trente minutes plus tard alors… De retour chez les garçons, on salua Maureen avant de monter à l'étage comme des cachotiers. Et pour cause, on en était. Maman nous avait demandé quand nous comptions nous marier et si j'avais déjà une idée de robe. Or si pour la première nous avions su quoi répondre, la seconde… Il fallait déjà annoncer aux parents de Shane notre mariage jusque là, nous n'avions donc pas trop de problème mais ma robe… Aucune idée. Je la veux blanche ! C'est tout ce dont je suis sûre.

« - Oh je sais, dis-je en fixant mon fiancé. Je veux la même que la chocolat… Quoi elle est superbe, ajoutais-je quand il rit doucement en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« - Je sais mais ça serait pas mal que tu fasses des magasins pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas un modèle qui te plairait plus. Non ?

« - Avoue, t'en as rien à faire de la robe, tout ce à quoi tu penses c'est à me l'enlever, plaisantais-je.

« - T'as tout compris, rit-il. J'en veux une qui se détache devant.

« - Espèce d'imbécile, ris-je en me jetant sur lui.

Naturellement, il n'aurait pas du tomber mais il s'allongea à la seconde même où j'étais dans ses bras et j'eus la satisfaction de le voir dominé. Je l'embrassais doucement voulant lui faire sentir combien je l'aimais mais lorsqu'il emprisonna ma taille dans ses grand bras, j'en oubliais toute douceur et j'approfondis notre baiser. Rapidement, il nous fit basculer et j'eus le réflexe d'enrouler mes jambes sur sa taille le gardant prisonnier. Il sourit contre mes lèvres, qu'il délaissa préférant picorer mon cou de mille baisers de plus en plus brûlants. Je me mordis la lèvre en respirant avec de plus en plus de mal surtout lorsqu'il s'amusa à mordiller la zone la plus sensible de mon cou.

« - Mitch… Oupss je dérange, je repasserais, sourit Nate.

« - Non c'est bon, rit son frère. J'étais juste en train de lui prouver quelque chose. Tu voulais ?

« - Savoir si elle était partante, pour un rendez-vous d'anciens lycéens ? Sander, Barron, Caitlyn et moi, on va boire un verre ce soir pour fêter la fin des études en lycée. Partante ?

« - On peut remettre à demain ? Ma grand-mère mange à la maison ce soir, je ne peux donc pas venir.

« - OK je vais le proposer. Shane, éduque-là bien, rit-il.

« - Hey, m'exclamais-je en m'éloignant de mon copain. Attends que je t'attrape toi, _best_ _friend_ ou pas, je t'électrodéculotte avec mon séchoir !

J'entendis Shane puis Jason et Maureen rire de ma menace pas sérieuse, alors que je courais après mon meilleur ami. Il me fallut dix minutes mais je finis par le coincer dans leur garage et je me jetais sur lui, nous faisant tomber au sol. Ce qui nous fit franchement rire.

« - Alors cette annonce, c'était bien, me demanda-t-il en m'aidant à me relever.

« - Oui, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter. Je me suis coupée tout à l'heure, lui expliquais-je, et je me suis souvenue de ce qu'il risquait en restant avec moi. Et parfois ça me fait peur. Je veux dire, moi je sais de quoi ma vie sera faite, comment elle se terminera, je l'ai vu avec Sierra, ça sera moche, mais… Shane est tellement talentueux et génial que je veux qu'il vive le plus longtemps possible… Ce qui n'est pas toujours compatible avec ses envies.

« - Je comprends, dit-il alors qu'on arrivait au salon. Mais t'en fais pas, il n'en a pas l'air mais je suis sûr qu'il sait ce qu'il fait.

« - C'est ce qu'il m'a assuré mais ça ne m'empêche pas de douter.

« - Tu doutes toujours ma petite chérie et c'est ce que j'aime chez toi, mais s'il te plait… Ne me fait pas la même scène la prochaine fois, ok ?

« - T'en fais pas, j'ai une meilleure idée pour la prochaine fois. Ce sera un _firework_ … Un feu d'artifice, me repris-je.

Il déglutit alors que je riais doucement, puis Maureen nous demanda de quoi on parlait. J'étais tentée de lui en parler seulement Shane assura que ce n'était pas grand-chose. Me souvenant d'un détail, je pris sa main et le tirais vers moi. J'eus besoin de mes deux mains et de son concours, pour réussir à le sortir du canapé et je l'entraînais dans sa chambre. Tout en riant, je le fis s'allonger et lui rendis l'anneau.

« - Toi tu te reposes un peu et je laisse la bague ici pour le moment. Pour ne pas que Maureen ne comprenne, chuchotais-je. Je viens te réveiller dans une petite heure OK ?

Il acquiesça et je rejoignis le rez-de-chaussée tranquillement.

« - Qu'as-tu fait de Shane, demanda Jason.

« - Justement, je venais te voir parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui pourrait avoir ce dont j'ai besoin… T'as des menottes ? Pour que je l'attache à son lit, sinon il ne va pas dormir, ajoutais-je amusée.

Maureen rougit doucement et j'écarquillais les yeux en chuchotant un « non » révélateur. Son rougissement s'accentua ainsi que celui de Jason quand Nate s'y mit à son tour. Heureusement, elle parvint à se calmer et expliqua que son oncle qui travaillait dans la police lui en avait offert. Mais qu'elle ne s'en était jamais servi. Ouais, bah ça ne change pas vraiment. Jay va se faire lyncher avec une info pareille ! Plus jamais il ne va me dire de ne pas faire de bébé tout de suite, ou je reparle des menottes.

A dix-sept heures un peu passé, je remontais voir Shane, profitant que c'était à Nate de sortir du labyrinthe sur leur console. Mon fiancé dormait sereinement et j'eus mal au cœur à l'idée de le réveiller. Je m'assis doucement à côté de lui et vins l'embrasser avec tendresse pour compenser. Il n'eut d'abord aucune réaction et je déposais un autre baiser sur sa joue, son front, sa mâchoire, ses paupières closes, le bout de son nez, avant d'embrasser son oreille.

« - Tu sais que ce réveil est tellement agréable que je vais probablement te laisser faire encore quelques minutes.

« - Je n'espère pas, avouais-je penaude. On jouait avec tes frères et Maureen du coup je n'ai pas vu l'heure. Il va bientôt être dix-sept heures trente.

« - Pas grave !

Sur ces mots, il referma les yeux m'attirant contre lui et je dus lutter pour réussir à m'écarter de lui. Je refusais chacun de ses bisous, sachant qu'il ne sortirait pas de son lit sinon. Quand enfin, je m'éloignais de ses bras, il ouvrit un œil péniblement.

« - Allez debout mon chéri, t'as un plateau en direct, ce soir. Je retourne en bas. Je t'aime, ajoutais-je en quittant la pièce que je ne fermais pas.

Ainsi, il nous entendrait rire et crier et aurait peut-être moins de mal à se lever. J'arrivais dans le salon pour voir Maureen prendre la manette, m'affirmant que Nate m'avait battu de quatre secondes. L'arnaque ! J'eus cependant un sourire en entendant l'eau couler dans la salle de bain de mon fiancé et quand Jason prit la manette, il nous rejoignit dispo… Enfin presque parce qu'il semblait m'en vouloir. Cependant, je n'avais rien à me reprocher aussi je haussais les épaules, sans vraiment m'interroger sur le fait qu'il ne venait pas me faire de câlin.

« - Bon je file, soufflais-je à dix-huit heures. Faut que je sois chez moi avant ma grand-mère sinon je suis cuite. Bonne chance pour votre plateau, j'essayerai de vous regarder mais je ne promets rien.

« - Je te raccompagne, proposa Nate.

Je souris, ravie d'avoir toujours un chauffeur ou presque puis je fis la bise à tout le monde, sauf Shane qui était dans la cuisine. M'approchant, je voulus l'embrasser mais il détourna la tête et loin de me vexer, je lui fis la bise comme à ses frères avant de partir.

Quand on fut dans la voiture, Nate m'interrogea, me demandant si on était fâché mais je lui assurais que non, tout en me demandant ce qu'il me reprochait. Je n'avais rien fait de mal, si ce n'était d'avoir oublié de le réveiller à l'heure dite. Mais il lui restait largement assez de temps pour se préparer puisqu'il était prêt à présent. Mon meilleur ami me fit la bise et je rentrais songeuse. Je devais avoir fait une erreur quelque part mais je l'ignorais. J'enlevais mes chaussures et voulu rejoindre le salon quand je m'aperçus que la bague n'était plus à ma main. Aussitôt, j'envoyais un message à mon fiancé, m'excusant de l'oubli et lui promettant, s'il était d'accord, de venir la chercher dès demain, puis j'allais dans ma chambre, pour me reposer. Je commençais à avoir un sacré coup de fatigue, personnellement. Je crois que je ne vais pas la faire longue, ce soir !

Je sursautais quand dix minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte et je soupirais. Le massacre allait commencer ! Depuis que j'avais le Sida, mamie me détestait, ça allait être ma fête ce soir. Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal que j'ai oublié ma bague.

« - Mitchie visite, cria ma mère.

Intriguée, je dévalais les escaliers au mieux au vu de ma fatigue croissante, mais lorsque je vis Shane, je ralentis afin d'arriver devant lui tranquillement. Je me demandais surtout ce qu'il me voulait. Il m'avait presque ignoré durant une demi-heure, parce que je n'avais même pas l'aumône d'un sourire.

« - Que fais-tu ici, tu devrais aller sur ton plateau, c'est un direct, dis-je doucement.

« - Tu m'as dit avoir oublié ça, chuchota-t-il en me donnant l'écrin.

Je l'ouvris pour y voir l'anneau et je souris.

« - Je pouvais venir la chercher demain, tu ne crois pas ?

« - Si, mais Nate m'a dit que tu paraissais triste, donc cet anneau est un bon prétexte pour venir te voir sourire avant d'aller sur le plateau.

« - T'es un amour, chuchotais-je.

« - Assez pour que tu m'embrasses ?

« - Non, dis-je déterminée avant de reprendre, comme ça, ça me fera une raison pour te voir… Sauf si tu ne veux pas me voir !

« - Tu n'as pas besoin de raison pour venir me voir, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers moi. Surtout que demain, mes parents viennent dîner. Donc je t'invite comme ça, on pourra annoncer la nou…

« - Excusez-moi, nous interrompit une voix sèche.

On s'effaça et je saluais ma grand-mère en souriant. Sourire qu'elle ne me rendit pas vraiment. Fermant les yeux pour ravaler ma peine, je me tournais vers mon fiancé.

« - Bon ma soirée commence, je file. Mais d'accord pour venir manger chez vous demain, si tu me laisses t'aider en cuisine !

Il hocha la tête et je l'embrassais rapidement, puisque ma grand-mère m'appela. Il soupira puis monta dans sa voiture alors que je regardais son « bébé » quitter mon allée. Si seulement ma vie était plus simple. Je fermais la porte et je montais mon écrin que je cachais sous mon oreiller avant de rejoindre ma famille dans le salon.

« - C'était un ami, demanda-t-elle.

« - Mon petit-ami, rectifiais-je en lui mentant.

« - Le pauvre. Tu vas lui briser le cœur, quand il saura que t'es mourante !

« - Il le sait déjà, fis-je machinalement. Et il m'aime quand même. Maman, je peux manger chez lui demain soir ?

« - Pour quel motif ?

« - Pour voir ses parents.

Malgré moi, je souris franchement en songeant qu'on allait annoncer nos fiançailles et elle me l'autorisa aussi je pris mon téléphone, refusant d'écouter ma grand-mère me traiter d'inconsciente. Selon elle, je ne devrais pas avoir de copain puisque je mourais bientôt et je secouais la tête. Pendant un temps, j'avais pensé à la même chose mais c'était terminé. Je prévins mon copain que je serai chez lui à quatorze heures s'il le souhaitait, puis j'écoutais mes parents essayer, sans grande chance de réussite, de convaincre ma grand-mère du bien fondé de mon histoire d'amour.

Ce fut malheureusement le seul sujet de conversation, malgré tous nos essais à mes parents et moi, pour changer de conversation. Mamie n'en démordait pas. Je devais le quitter si je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. A un moment, je commençais même à songer qu'elle avait raison. Si je mourrais l'année prochaine, il serait veuf, à vingt ans, ce n'était pas raisonnable ! Mais alors pas du tout, seulement papa décréta que c'était ma vie et que je la gérais comme je le souhaitais.

« - Et si elle veut se mettre en ménage avec Shane demain et bien je suis d'accord maman. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Surtout que de nos jours, la science permet aux malades du Sida de vivre longtemps. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi elle devrait se priver d'amour à cause d'un imbécile.

Et toc, dans les dents, Adam ! Je souris à la tirade de mon père puis bâillais longuement. Bon sang, cette journée ne se finira jamais ou quoi ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle dure depuis deux jours. Soudain, je réalisais que j'étais debout depuis six heures du matin, hier. Et il est vingt-et-une heure. Olala, ça fait combien d'heure tout ça ?… Purée trente-neuf heures que je suis debout et que je cours un peu partout ? M'étonnes pas que je sois sur les genoux !

« - Maman, je peux aller me coucher ? Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit !

« - Oui ma chérie. Embrasse ta grand-mère, la provoqua-t-elle.

Je ne m'y risquais pas, sachant qu'elle risquait d'aller se désinfecter le visage et j'allais dans mon lit. Je pris simplement le soin de remettre ma bague et d'envoyer un message à mon copain. « _Votre serviteuse a rendu les armes et va se coucher. Adios Señor je vous aime_. » Mon message ressemble à rien mais tant pis. Je fermais les yeux aussitôt espérant m'endormir rapidement.

Une mouche s'installa sur mon nez et je la chassais d'un revers de main. Manque de chance, elle revint et je grognais en s'éloignant de la main quand un petit rire se fit entendre… Gné ? Comment ça un rire ? Les mouches ça ne rie pas. Ça se frotte les pattes l'une contre l'autre et d'ailleurs ça se lave comme ça, je sais, j'en ai observé une un jour en math. Je secouais la tête à mes pensées et ouvris difficilement un œil pour voir la tête de mon fiancé.

« - Que fais-tu là ? Et il est quelle heure ?

« - Je viens te réveiller ma petite chérie. Il est dix heures trente ! Ce qui signifie que ça fait une demi-heure que j'attends que tu ouvres tes jolis yeux. La soirée était bien hier ?

« - Une horreur, je m'en suis pris plein la figure et si je devais résumer la conversation, ça serait « quitte ton copain, tu vas mourir » elle ignore qu'on est fiancé, expliquais-je devant son haussement de sourcils. Et la tienne ?

« - Pas mieux, j'ai été me coucher dès la fin du _Lopez tonight_.

« - Tu crains mec, ris-je. Une rockstar qui ne tient pas debout pendant quarante-huit heures ! C'est du jamais vu !

« - Attends, toi !

Aussitôt, il monta sur mon lit et entreprit de me chatouiller. Je me mis immédiatement à rire, le suppliant d'arrêter sans qu'il ne m'écoute. Ce ne fut que lorsque je m'étonnais de n'entendre personne qu'il m'avoua que j'avais oublié mon sac chez lui hier et qu'il était entré avec mes clés. Je me vexerais bien mais j'avais fait la même chose alors… Je l'embrassais quand il me demanda si je lui en voulais puis, je sortis de mon lit. Dis donc j'aurais préféré un réveil tout en douceur mais ce n'était pas si mal au final. Je pris mon portable machinalement quand je notais que j'avais un message de Shane justement. « _Je viens te chercher à dix heures plutôt nos parents viennent pour midi finalement. Sois prête ma petite fée. Je t'aime_ » Oupss ! J'étais en retard je crois. Je secouais la tête puis je pris une douche rapidement, avant de le rejoindre au salon. Il était au téléphone avec sa mère et j'attendis sagement qu'il raccroche. En observant son dos. De la tête aux pieds, devrais-je préciser. Il n'est pas mal du tout de ce côté-là aussi… Même si je préfère quand même voir son visage. Je bâillais longuement au moment où il se retourna et souriant doucement, je me laissais tomber sur le côté, en fermant les yeux. Je veux dormir !

« - Mitchie ça, va, s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

« - Voui, marmonnais-je, je suis juste fatiguée, t'inquiète, ce n'est rien !

« - OK… On part quand tu veux !

Je hochais la tête et me relevais péniblement. Bon sang, habituellement la douche me réveille quand même. Pourvu que je me reprenne vite. Je fermais à clé, récupérant de ce fait mon sac à main et on fila jusqu'à chez lui. J'aurais pu lui demander de me laisser conduire mais franchement, je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir le faire s'il me disait oui. Quand on arriva, la maison était vide et Shane m'expliqua que Nate était chez leurs parents pour parler de la suite des évènements.

« - On était là à la base pour qu'il se sociabilise, tu te souviens, me rappela-t-il. Maman lui avait donné un an, ajouta-t-il après que j'eus acquiescé. On arrive au terme de l'année et elle veut savoir s'il se sent près à retourner vivre à LA ou pas. Avec Jason, en théorie on suivra mais comme j'ai dit à Junior, mon avis prendra le tien en compte. Ou plus exactement, je verrais en fonction du tien, si on abonde dans le même sens.

« - C'est ridicule, il faut que vous retourniez à Los Angeles, soupirais-je le cœur au bord des lèvres. Vous ne pourrez pas vivre votre rêve à Tulsa. OK c'est une superbe ville mais…

« - Mais rien du tout. Je me suis renseigné, y a quelques semaines. Il y a des studios d'enregistrements à Oklahoma City qui sont parfait question acoustique et très bien équipé, donc on peut rester ici si on le décide… Et avec Nate on est assez partant pour rester. Même sans toi, ajouta-t-il. Lui a sa copine et ses amis ici. Des gens qui ne pourront probablement pas venir souvent à Los Angeles donc…

Je hochais la tête, légèrement rassurée. Au fond de moi, je n'avais pas envie de le voir partir mais il fallait qu'il fasse ce qui était le mieux pour lui. Mon avis ne devait pas compter. Et j'étais à peu près sûre que je le suivrais s'il repartait. Je secouais la tête et lui demandais ce qu'il avait prévu comme repas ce qui le fit rire. Je compris quand il me montra la table de la cuisine, il avait déjà tout sortit. Une volaille, des haricots verts et des petites pommes de terre. Accompagné d'un cake aux fruits confits et des coquilles saint Jacques en entrée. Moi ça me paraît parfait ! Reste plus qu'à tout faire.

Jason arriva avec du lait, puisqu'il n'y en avait plus et prévint Shane que Maureen pouvait venir finalement. Nate devrait arriver en même temps que leurs parents.

« - Alors à ton avis, je range mes guitares ou pas ?

« - Pour le moment, je ne pense pas, rit mon fiancé. Après tout, le groupe ne se résume pas qu'à Nate, on est trois, notre avis compte également et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir pour ma part !

« - Moi non plus. Mais Maureen si, souffla-t-il. Elle en a marre de sa patronne, ajouta-t-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre en comprenant le sous-entendu. Si Nate voulait partir et Shane rester, Jason devrait choisir… Et il choisirait de partir pour faire plaisir à sa copine. Ce qui ne me convenait pas vraiment, je dois dire ! Je n'avais cependant pas mon mot à dire, aussi je gardais le silence, me contentant de terminer la pâte à cake avant d'y ajouter les fruits confits. Le four étant chaud, je le mis dedans quand je croisais le regard intrigué de mon fiancé. Pourquoi me fixait-il comme ça ? Perdue, je lui posais la question et il sourit.

« - Disons que comme on est fiancés ton avis compte ma petite chérie, donc on l'attend. Tu veux partir à LA ? Rester ici ?

« - Peu importe, soufflais-je ennuyée. Du moment qu'il y a un hôpital pas loin, je peux même aller vivre à Tombouctou donc…

Il soupira en secouant la tête et décréta que je voulais rester. Ce qui était vrai, je voulais rester ici, mais si j'étais la seule à vouloir rester alors je voterais pour aller à Los Angeles. Après tout, le climat est plus chaud non ?

* * *

Et voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout. Alors question, ils restent ou ils partent ? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre naturellement. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Leur nuit blanche ? L'annonce aux parents de Mitchie qui pète un plomb et commence à faire machine arrière ? Le côté lunatique de Shane qui boude une minute et veut voir sa fiancée sourire celle d'après ? La rencontre avec la très charmante mamie de Mitchie ? (Avouez, elle est adorable :p) Le réveil de Mitchie ?

Miss Tagada (L)

 **PS** : Alors oui je sais que je ne poste pas les lundi et pas vraiment régulièrement seulement voilà en ce moment je ne suis pas franchement motivée à poster et vu que j'ai de moins en moins de reviews on va dire que ça ne m'encourage pas à poster. C'est peut-être stupide pour vous mais voilà les reviews encouragent les auteurs à continuer de poster de nouvelles histoires ou de chapitre. Donc voilà si vous souhaitez que je continue à poster des chapitre de cette histoire n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur mes chapitre =)


	21. Chapitre 20

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Voilà enfin le chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à **Jessy** (Hello miss. Ravie que ça te plaise toujours. Moi aussi ça m'ennuierait d'arrêtermais si ça ne plait pas... Bisouilles), **MadDy** (Hello toi. Ravie que tu me lises depuis longtemps. Ouais le thème est original et je pensais qu'elle serait appréciée mais je commence à douter. Navrée mais si j'ai plus de reviews je l'arrêterais même si ce n'est pas terminé =) Bises), **Angele** et **Mamadjo** pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Prenez des mouchoirs pour ce chapitre, ça vous sera utile =)

Pov de **Nate**

 **Quand** maman m'avait demandé de venir la voir ce matin, je n'avais pas prévu que ce serait pour parler de la carrière du groupe. J'avoue que j'avais naïvement pensé qu'elle voulait savoir comment s'étaient passés mes examens. Or depuis une heure que j'étais dans le salon familial, on discutait du futur du groupe. Papa et elle voulaient savoir si je souhaitais rester ici encore un peu ou si je me sentais prêt à revivre à Los Angeles. Survivre à LA serait plus exact mais bon.

« - Ecoutez, je ne suis pas le seul concerné. J'ignore ce que veulent Jason et Shane, même si j'ai une petite idée de sa réponse à la question mais bon.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura maman. Pour le moment tu es le seul à qui on demande, mais on compte poser la question à tes deux frères et Maureen également, dans la semaine. On veut juste avoir ton avis.

« - Pour être franc, je préférerais rester, grimaçais-je. Je me sens bien dans cette ville !

Et j'ai ma copine, ajoutais-je in-petto. Mes parents ignoraient que j'étais avec Caitlyn. Ils se doutaient qu'elle me plaisait et vu l'insistance de mes frères sur ce sujet, ils devaient même en être sûrs, seulement j'avais passé l'âge de leur dire quand j'embrassais une fille. Peut-être plus tard !

« - Vous avez conscience qu'il faudra compter avec Mitchie aussi, demandais-je. Shane est complètement raide dingue d'elle, il ne partira pas sans elle !

« - Eh bien si Jason et toi vouliez partir, on verrait avec Mitchie mais pour le moment, la majorité du groupe souhaite plutôt rester donc la question ne se pose pas. On verra si Jason et Maureen veulent rester ou non.

« - Bon, Shane nous a invité à manger chez eux, ce midi, nous rappela papa. Et si on ne veut pas être en retard, faudrait penser à partir !

Je souris mentalement au choc qu'ils risquaient d'avoir. Avec mes frères, nous avions volontairement, oubliés de prévenir que Mitchie serait là… Et que Shane avait quelque chose à leur dire ! On se leva tous les trois et je pris ma voiture pour rejoindre la maison.

Quand j'arrivais, il y avait une musique qui raisonnait. C'était un des thèmes musical que j'avais entendu chez Mitchie pendant nos révisions. Sauf qu'il était accompagné de la batterie et d'une guitare. M'aurait-on caché la nouvelle chanson du groupe ? J'entrais suivi de nos parents quand la voix de Mitchie raisonna :

« - _But some may say I need to be afraid / Of losing everything. / Because of where I had / My start and where I made my name / Well everything's the same / In a La-la land machine. Machine. / Who said I can't wear my / Converse with my dress? / Oh, Baby, That's just me!_ (Certains disent que je devrais être effrayée / de tout perdre. / A cause de mes débuts et de comment je me suis fait un nom / Mais tout est pareil / Dans le La-la land machine. / Qui a dis que je ne peux pas porter mes / converses avec ma robe? / Oh, bébé, c'est juste moi !)

Visiblement, ma meilleure amie m'a caché sa passion pour la chanson. Elle a une superbe voix en plus. Je n'osais pas déranger leur session musique seulement, je savais que mes parents comptaient parler d'un possible retour en Enfer, enfin à Los Angeles, aussi je prévins qu'on était arrivé. Maureen devrait nous rejoindre dès la fin de son travail. Les trois descendirent et je souris en entendant ma meilleure amie traiter mon frère d'imbécile… Ce que je compris quand je les vis. Il la portait sur une épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre alors qu'elle jurait… A sa manière !

« - Lâche-moi tout de suite espèce de pull de supermarché passé de mode depuis les années vingt !… Mais arrête de me porter, surtout comme ça c'est aussi utile que de vouloir manger avec une fourchette sans dents !… Shane, lâche-moi _now_ ! Mais lâche-moi, espèce de piano désaccordé !… Non mais c'est quoi ton problème, s'énerva-t-elle, t'es sourd ou ta maman t'a piqué ton doudou quand tu étais petit et te l'a jamais rendu ?

« - Non, il l'a toujours, répondit maman.

« - Oupss ! Désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, dit-elle la tête en bas. Bon Shane ça suffit si tu ne me reposes pas tout de suite je te vomis dessus !

La menace sembla fonctionner et tout en la déposant il rit joyeusement, reprenant ses meilleures remarques. J'avoue que j'avais beaucoup aimé la comparaison avec le piano désaccordé ! Voulant changer de sujet, je l'interrogeais sur la chanson que je venais d'entendre, la comparant à la musique que j'avais entendu chez elle.

« - Normal, j'ai mis que des chansons que j'ai écrite en fond sonore. Comme ça j'étais sûre que personne ne se mettrait à fredonner !

Pov de **Mitchie**

Quand Nate me fit remarquer qu'il avait déjà entendu la musique de _Lala Land_ , je souris et je lui expliquais, lui cachant simplement le fait que j'avais toujours aimé coucher sur papier mes impressions sur la vie. La preuve, il ne savait même pas que j'avais écrit une chanson sur Shane. Le four sonna à ce moment-là nous empêcha de continuer cette conversation et tandis que mon fiancé allait voir en cuisine si c'était prêt, on alla au salon quand Jason prit la parole. Il voulait savoir s'il devait ou non commencer ses valises.

« - Eh bien, Nate a donné sa réponse, admit Damian. Mais sans ton avis et celui de Shane, ainsi que Maureen, on ne fera rien.

« - Moi je reste c'est clair, cria mon fiancé. Je ne quitte pas ma petite chérie, c'est tout vu ! Et je ne changerais pas d'avis !

« - Shane, soufflais-je, je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que même si vous décidiez de retourner à LA, je viendrais probablement !

« - Alors d'abord, _baby_ , dit-il avec un bel accent américain, je ne te laisserais pas le choix, je t'emmènerais dans mes bagages et de deux, j'aime beaucoup cette ville donc… _I stag here_ !

« - Hein ? T'as voulu dire quoi ?

« - Je reste ici.

« - OK. _I stay here_ et non _I stag here_. Sinon ça veut dire « Je cerf ici » aucun rapport. Et ça ne veut rien dire !

« - OK et moi je suis d'avis pour rester, même si Maureen voudrait repartir.

« - Alors c'est décidé, Jay ne fais pas tes bagages on reste. J'ai décidé de rester ici aussi, sourit Nate. Fin de la conversation et désolé pour Maureen, mais à quatre contre une, elle n'a pas le choix !

« - Quatre, s'étonna leur mère.

« - Shane, Jason, Mitchie et moi.

« - Ola cow-boy, doucement. Moi je me range à votre majorité, rappelais-je.

« - Bon Choukette, même si tu décides de partir, on est à trois contre deux donc… On reste, fin du débat !

Je secouais la tête amusée, me retenant de lui rappeler que Shane voulait rester avec moi. Donc en théorie, si je décidais de partir, il partirait aussi, non ? Comme je ne voulais pas relancer le débat, je préférais garder ça pour moi et cogiter toute seule, en attendant l'arrivée de la copine de Jason. Celui-ci ne semblait pas super ravi d'imposer ce choix à sa copine et je le comprenais.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, plutôt énervée, on reprit la conversation. J'avais peur qu'elle m'en veuille mais elle déclara qu'hormis sa patronne, la ville lui plaisait et qu'elle était également d'accord pour rester ici, ce qui me rassura. Je lui demandais cependant plus de détails sur son ressentie sur ma ville natale. Moi j'y avais toujours vécu, je la voyais comme une ville normale, mais eux étaient nouveaux et j'aimais bien savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de tels ou tels endroits. Durant plusieurs minutes, on parla de la vie à Tulsa, de ses avantages, inconvénients puis on commença à manger. Pour ma part, j'appréhendais la fin du repas. Shane avait été clair, il l'annoncerait durant le café. Enfin je me comprends. Aussi, j'espérais qu'on prendrait tous bien notre temps. J'avais très peur de la réaction de leurs parents. Ses frères l'avaient bien pris mais ils savaient tout et ils avaient notre âge, alors qu'Elodie et Damian avait un plus grand recul de la vie. Ils verraient donc nos fiançailles comme prématurée.

Je restais silencieuse, durant plusieurs minutes afin d'imaginer tous les scénarii possibles, si bien que je sursautais quand Shane m'appela doucement. Je le regardais voulant savoir ce qu'il avait mais il me retourna la question et je secouais la tête. Je ne voulais pas lui dire. Tout de suite tout du moins. Il dut le comprendre puisqu'il me proposa de venir avec lui dans la cuisine et m'interrogea une nouvelle fois, à l'abri des oreilles.

« - J'ai simplement peur qu'ils ne voient pas ça d'un bon œil, c'est tout. Rassure-toi, une fois qu'ils nous auront traités de dingues et décrété que j'étais une ensorceleuse, ça ira mieux. C'est promis.

Il rit assurant qu'ils ne penseraient jamais ça avant d'ajouter devant ma grimace :

« - En tout cas, ils ne le diraient pas devant toi !

« - Sympa, grommelais-je légèrement vexée.

« - Relax ma belle, ils t'apprécient… Et ils vont t'adorer si on amène le dessert !

Ouais… Avant de me détester devant leur tasse de café ! Gardant cette idée pour moi, je pris le gâteau qu'on avait fait avec amour, tandis qu'il prenait les assiettes à dessert. Au même moment, Nate arriva avec la vaisselle sale et m'interrogea du regard. Je ne répondis pas mais j'entendis mon fiancé relayer la nouvelle.

« - Relax ma boite de conserve bon marché, sourit-il en reprenant un de mes jurons, tout va bien se passer !

J'acquiesçais autant que lorsqu'on m'avait promis que se faire tatouer ne représentait aucun danger et Shane servit tout le monde, précisant que c'était moi qui l'avait fait. L'info inutile quoi ! Cependant, Elodie nous interrogea, Shane, Nate et moi afin de savoir ce dont on parlait mais mon fiancé se cacha derrière l'excuse du stress de ne pas avoir son diplôme. Comme si ça m'inquiétait que je le rate, tiens ! Enfin vaut mieux ça que la vérité… Pour le moment. Manque de chance, leur maman se mit à nous rassurer, Nate et moi, sur le fait que nous avions fait de notre maximum et qu'on devrait l'avoir du premier coup.

Quand on arriva au café, je me mords la langue presque à sang, me retenant de justesse d'ailleurs.

« - On passe au salon, proposa Elodie.

Bah vu qu'on n'a pas trop le choix, pourquoi pas ? En fait, j'ai tout un tas de raison pour ne pas y aller. Je pourrais crier au feu, parler de l'invasion des mouches ou de la biodiversité mais quelque chose me dit que mon fiancé n'apprécierait pas. Surtout qu'il semble super sérieux d'un seul coup. Malgré moi, je me mis à mordiller ma langue, appréhendant de l'entendre dire qu'au final, j'avais raison la veille et que c'était prématuré. Malheureusement, il resta silencieux, fronçant les sourcils si fort qu'en louchant je pouvais les faire fusionner.

« - Un problème Shane ?

« - Euh non, non papa, je pensais juste à un truc… L'an prochain, on pourra emmener Mitchie avec nous en tournée ?

Attendez, il nous fait quoi là ? Il m'a obligé à en parler à mes parents et il se dégonfle quand c'est devant les siens ? C'est nul !

« - Et bien, si vous êtes encore ensemble et que ses parents sont d'accord, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

« - Ah mais on sera encore ensemble et ses parents sont déjà d'accord.

« - Je ne veux pas te vexer, me dit-il, mais il se peut très bien que vous rompiez tous les deux.

« - Non, faudrait divorcer, ça ferait trop de paperasse, répondit mon fiancé avant de fixer ses parents… Euh j'ai peut-être oublié de vous dire que Mitchie et moi étions fiancés, non ?

« - Oui, en effet, s'exclama sa mère choquée. Depuis quand ?

« - Avant-hier. Ecoutez, je sais que ça va vous sembler prématuré comme décision mais je sais que je ne fais aucune erreur. On s'aime tous les deux et loin d'elle… Je… Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'elle me quitte à cause de la pression médiatique, c'est pour ça que je veux rester ici également. A Los Angeles avec tous les paparazzis qu'il y a, on ne pourrait même pas entrer dans une bijouterie pour acheter une chaîne…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et je me demandais ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Seulement je ne pus y réfléchir longtemps, puisque comme je l'avais prévu, ils trouvèrent ça trop prématuré et nous demandèrent pourquoi tant de précipitation puisque nous avions la vie devant nous. Je savais que c'était le moment de leur annoncer que j'avais le Sida mais je ne le voulais pas. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Ou en tout cas, pas maintenant ! Heureusement mon fiancé devait avoir réfléchi au problème puisqu'il leur expliqua qu'il avait récemment pris conscience que la vie était courte et qu'il voulait passer le maximum de temps avec moi, concluant son petit laïus par un « Je ne veux pas finir comme oncle John » C'est qui cet oncle ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ? Je suis perdue là ! Cependant ils durent comprendre puisque son père nous assura que nous ne finirions pas comme son beau-frère et je fixais mon fiancé étonné, seulement il me fit signe qu'il m'en parlerait plus tard. Je hochais la tête et il entreprit de convaincre ses parents du bien fondé de sa démarche, mais son père n'en démordait pas. C'était bien trop rapide. Nous n'étions ensemble que depuis huit mois, selon lui. En fait, ça fait neuf mois mais ne chipotons pas.

« - Et alors, s'énerva Shane. Je sais que c'est la femme de ma vie et qu'elle sera la mère de mes enfants. Alors ça change quoi d'attendre encore deux ans ? Puisqu'au final, je vais l'épouser ! Avec ou sans votre accord de toute façon.

Sur ces mots, il partit alors que je baissais la tête gênée. Il venait de faire une erreur. Je voulais me marier avec lui, mais pas imposer notre choix. Me reprenant, je le rattrapais dans le couloir et à mon tour, je le retins en lui prenant le poignet. Il me fixa d'abord énervé mais son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'il me vit. Sans un mot, je me rapprochais de lui et posais ma tête dans son cou alors qu'il me serrait contre lui me chuchotant qu'il était désolé.

« - Moi aussi, soufflais-je avant de rependre quand il se tendit, rassure-toi, je veux toujours être ta femme mais on devrait laisser à tes parents le temps de digérer la nouvelle, chuchotais-je.

« - Mais les tiens l'ont acceptés sans problème.

« - Les miens savent pourquoi tu vas si vite, lui rappelais-je, les tiens ignorent mon état de santé. Mets-toi à leur place, quelques minutes. T'as trois garçons et le plus âgé sort avec une fille depuis près de deux ans, sans s'être fiancé. Et le second veut épouser sa copine, neuf mois après s'être mis avec. Et tu es du genre tête brûlée en général. Comprend qu'ils réagissent comme ça !

« - Ouais mais je ne vais pas leur dire que t'es malade et que j'ai trop peur de te perdre du jour au lendemain, pour risquer d'attendre les deux ans réglementaire !

« - Non, murmurais-je. On va les laisser digérer ton coup d'éclat et nos fiançailles, souris-je, et on leur en reparlera d'ici quelques jours OK ?

Il acquiesça et commença à m'embrasser quand il se tendit une nouvelle fois. J'allais lui demander ce qu'il se passait quand je suivis son regard. Elodie était près de nous et au vu de son regard peiné, je sus qu'elle savait que j'étais malade. Et bien, heureusement que j'ai pas dit le mot Sida, sinon elle m'aurait sûrement éloigné de son fils avec force. Voulant rassurer mon fiancé, je lui caressais le dos, lui assurant que ce n'était pas grave et il demanda à sa mère ce qu'elle voulait. Son ton n'était plus venimeux, c'était déjà ça.

« - Je… Je suis désolée, Mitchie, j'ignorais que tu étais malade, mais… Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit, demanda-t-elle à son fils.

« - Parce que je suis majeur. Je ne pensais pas que j'avais encore besoin de justifier tous mes faits et gestes. Ecoute, souffla-t-il, votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi mais j'aime Mitchie comme un dingue et je ne veux pas perdre une seule minute.

« - Tu as conscience que tu risques d'être veuf, jeune ? Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû !

« - Non ce n'est pas grave, assurais-je. Je le rappelle souvent à Shane également. Même s'il me l'a interdit.

Elle acquiesça et mon fiancé reprit la parole voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait vivre le plus de chose possible avec moi et que me marier était un rêve d'enfant. Cela dit, je voulais aussi être une Superstar de la musique, pour autant je ne monterai pas sur scène mais bon.

Quelques minutes plus tard on rejoignit tout le monde au salon et je souris doucement. Elodie nous avait finalement donné sa bénédiction, rapidement suivi par son père quand il connut la véritable raison. Enfin les grandes lignes. Ils ignoraient toujours de quoi je souffrais et je priais pour que ça dure toujours. Malgré moi, je fis tourner ma bague en y réfléchissant. Si tout le monde acceptait qu'on se marie, alors bientôt j'allais être confronté à un nouveau problème. Enfin deux. Il allait falloir qu'on vive ensemble mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, mais surtout, Shane risquait de vouloir aller plus loin. Ne serait-ce que la nuit ! Et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir dire non éternellement. Ni de le vouloir. Et ça me terrifiait.

Ils restèrent jusque seize heures puis repartirent alors que Nate me rappelait que nous allions au bowling au soir avec nos amis. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil sur ma tenue et je fus rassurée, elle convenait pour aller au bowling… Même si j'avais une soudaine envie d'aller danser. Dans un petit bal comme dans les vieux films. Je secouais la tête afin d'oublier l'idée et me souvenant d'un détail, je me tournais vers mon fiancé.

« - C'est qui cet oncle John ?

« - C'est le frère de notre mère, expliqua-t-il. Plus jeune, il est tombé fou amoureux d'une fille, mais c'était délirant, il paraît. Il parlait d'elle à chaque seconde, ne pensait qu'à elle et ne vivait que par elle…

« - Un peu comme Shane, rit Jason.

« - Probablement, je m'en rends pas compte. Toujours est-il qu'il était réellement accro à elle et il a été demandé la main à ses parents, onze mois après leur premier baiser.

« - Plus exactement, il a été promettre aux parents qu'il épouserait leur fille après son service militaire, précisa Nate.

« - Le problème c'est que durant les deux ans, ils ne se sont pas vraiment vu et elle a fini par en avoir assez de ne pas le voir souvent. Elle a rompu à six mois de son retour… Deux ans plus tard, elle se mariait avec le fils d'un médecin de la ville. Ils s'étaient connus durant le service de John… A l'heure actuelle, il s'en est remis mais il papillonne beaucoup et ne supporte plus qu'une fille s'accroche à lui. Sa plus longue histoire a duré trois mois !

J'acquiesçais comprenant mieux les regards entendu qu'ils avaient échangé et je souris doucement avant de me pencher vers lui pour chuchoter contre ses lèvres :

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je te quitterais pas parce qu'il faudrait attendre deux ans. J'attendrais sagement… En grattant ma guitare !

« - C'est gentil ma belle. Et s'il le faut je te confierais la mienne, histoire d'être certain que tu ne m'oublies pas !

Je l'embrassais doucement tout en songeant qu'il me serait impossible de l'oublier. Je l'aimais beaucoup trop ! Beaucoup, beaucoup trop ! Il y répondit avec tendresse et je me laissais glisser dans le paradis de douceur que promettaient ses lèvres. Je sentis ses deux mains glisser sur ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui quand l'instant fut brisé par son frère.

« - Pas de bébé, tous les deux, Mitchie n'est pas encore majeure !

« - T'en fais pas Jason, le jour où on décide d'en faire, j'utiliserais votre paire de menotte !

« - De menottes, s'étonna Shane en le fixant.

Il rougit, plus ou moins violemment et leva les mains en l'air assurant qu'il ne ferait plus de réflexion. Afin d'être sûre, je lui demandais de me le promettre et il le fit si en échange, j'oubliais cette histoire de menotte !

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, Nate proposa qu'on commande un truc à manger avant notre soirée entre amis, laissant les deux autres seuls dans leur maison puisqu'il avait été clair sur ce point. C'était une soirée pour que ceux qui avaient passé un examen puissent relâcher la pression. Ils n'étaient donc pas invités. Je profitais néanmoins d'un tête à tête avec Shane pour lui suggérer de venir de leur côté à notre bowling, puisqu'il était convenu qu'on aille là-bas. Il me promit d'y réfléchir et je souris. S'il ne venait pas, ce n'était pas grave mais au moins il avait une porte de sortie s'il voulait s'inviter. Ce qu'il avait en projet tout à l'heure.

A dix-neuf heures, je partis avec mon meilleur ami qui accepta, une fois encore, de me laisser conduire son bolide et lorsqu'on arriva, j'embrassais tout le monde m'excusant d'avoir du remettre ça, à aujourd'hui. Heureusement, ils m'assurèrent tous qu'ils ne m'en voulaient pas.

« - Sauf moi, souffla Caitlyn. Mais c'est parce que tu conduis la voiture de mon copain, ajouta-t-elle amusée.

Je ris avec elle et on entra pour aller faire la bise à Bernard qui nous donna nos chaussures attitrées. A présent, le M qui était sur mes chaussures était entouré d'un cœur rouge en souvenir de notre première soirée bowling avec les garçons et Maureen. On s'installa à une table, pour boire un verre avant d'aller dégommer les quilles tout en parlant de nos projets à présent que nous avions fini le lycée. Barron et Sander nous expliquèrent qu'ils allaient passer l'été dans un camp de musique afin de s'améliorer et Nate rit quand ils parlèrent de Camp rock.

« - C'est le camp que tient mon oncle en fait. Il l'a ouvert y a quelques années et c'est un peu grâce à lui, qu'avec mes frères on s'est lancé dans la musique ! Et comme Brown est cool, on peut y aller quand on veut si on a besoin de faire le vide autour de nous ! Ce qui a été très utile, me dit-il, quand Caroline a avoué.

« - Caroline ? Caroline, Caroline… Ah oui l'ex de Shane. Navrée, j'avais oublié !… Quoi, demandais-je quand ils me fixèrent étonnés. J'y peux rien si ce qu'il a fait y a dix ou onze mois, me sort de l'esprit !

« - Comment t'as pu oublier cette histoire, s'étonna Caitlyn. Tess nous as _littéralement_ assommée avec ça, criant partout que maintenant que Shane était libre, ils allaient se mettre ensemble…

« - Oui bon ça va, j'ai eu autre chose à penser entre-temps, grimaçais-je. Et j'ai eu des examens à réviser et bien que j'aurais adoré qu'ils portent sur la vie de ma rockstar, ils parlaient d'autres chose donc… J'ai oublié !

« - En parlant de rockstar, sourit Sander, ce ne sont pas tes frères là-bas, demanda-t-il à Nate.

On se retourna tous les deux et j'eus un grand sourire en les voyant, accompagnés de Maureen… Et d'une fille dont j'ignorais le prénom… Mais elle semblait accrocher au bras de mon fiancé. Je la hais ! Je me mordis la langue pour ne pas me lever et faire un scandale tout en me retournant pour reprendre notre conversation. Conversation que j'eus du mal à suivre quand ils s'installèrent à la table d'à côté. Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? Au vu de son sourire, je dirais que oui !

« - Hey ça vous dit qu'on aille jouer, proposais-je en souriant.

Ils acceptèrent et on se leva tranquillement, en prenant nos verres pour aller voir si une piste était libre. Heureusement la numéro dix l'était et on s'installa en riant de certaines questions d'exams. Ou plus exactement, Nate me demanda de lister les similitudes entre les organismes humains et batraciens et je les soufflais tous en donnant toutes les ressemblances. Barron me traita d'amoureuse des grenouilles et je ris.

« - Non je suis juste mariée à Helga !

« - La grenouille qu'on a disséqué le jour de mon arrivée au lycée, précisa mon meilleur ami.

Ils me fixèrent étonnés jusqu'à ce que je leur explique que je me passionnais pour la sauvegarde des animaux puis Caitlyn lança sa boule… Pour faire un super strike. Je la félicitais avec emphase puis Sander y alla nous prévenant qu'il était plus doué avec une batterie qu'une boule de bowling. On rit mais il réussit à en dégommer six en deux lancés, ce qui est pas mal, selon moi.

Durant une petite heure, on s'amusa joyeusement, se chambrant doucement quand les frères de Nate s'installèrent à la piste neuf. Au moment où je dus jouer, la nouvelle copine de mon fiancé s'approcha de la piste. Intriguée, je la laissais jouer et j'eus un petit sourire en la voyant partir en biais. Celle-ci vexée, prit une nouvelle boule et tenta de se rattraper en dégommant les sept dernières. Manque de chance, elle atterrit dans la gouttière et elle me fixa, me mettant au défi de faire mieux. Je me retins de pouffer devant la facilité du challenge et je me lançais. Enfin la boule hein, pas moi, j'aurais l'air fine sinon ! Sans surprise, je fis un strike du premier coup, sous les applaudissements de mes amis alors qu'elle repartait se coller à mon fiancé… Qui ne faisait rien pour s'éloigner. A croire que ça lui plaisait en plus ! Je m'approchais d'eux et fis la bise à Maureen avant de retourner m'asseoir.

« - Et nous Mitchie, on sent mauvais ?

Je souris à Jason et j'allais le renifler avant de lui faire un bisou décrétant qu'il sentait bon. Ce qui le fit sourire alors que je m'approchais de Shane. Je le sentis également et m'éloignais vivement :

« - Heurk ! Tu sens les phéromones, ça me soulève le cœur !

Sur cette phrase, je m'éloignais faisant rire tout le monde… Sauf lui ! J'avais ma petite vengeance ! Après tout, il n'avait qu'à pas amener cette fille ici. Je n'amenais pas mes amis à leur répète moi. Je rejoignis mes amis et Nate me fixa étonné, seulement je refusais de lui dire pourquoi je faisais ça. J'en avais moi-même aucune idée. Enfin si j'étais jalouse… Sauf que j'ignorais qui elle était donc à la limite… Je me rassis et la partie reprit même si je reçus un message de mon fiancé, moins de trois minutes plus tard. Curieuse de nature, je le lus m'attendant à une question similaire à celle que j'avais lu dans les yeux de mon meilleur ami. « _Hey pourquoi je suis le seul à sentir mauvais ?_ », Je voulus lui répondre tout de suite, puis je décidais d'attendre un peu.

Je ne répondis qu'après avoir été jouer, en même temps que lui, comme par hasard. « _Parce que t'es le seul qui a un truc accroché au bras._ » Ok, ce n'était pas très sympa de ma part, mais comme j'ignorais qui elle était, j'étais en droit de jouer la fille jalouse, d'autant qu'il m'a déjà trompé une fois. Quelques secondes plus tard, je l'entendis rire puis je reçus une réponse. « _Le truc en question est notre sœur de passage. On ne la pas revu depuis plusieurs mois puisqu'elle faisait carrière à Milan._ » Ah bah je suis ravie qu'il trouve ça drôle. Je reposais mon portable sans répondre au message et me mis dos à lui légèrement vexée qu'il trouve ma réaction amusante. Jason me tapota l'épaule, me demandant si je boudais et je répondis que c'était effectivement le cas et ce, sans le quitter des yeux, ignorant volontairement mon fiancé. Maureen sembla comprendre puisqu'elle prit ma défense.

« - Hey Mimi, à toi de jouer, sourit mon meilleure ami.

Je me levais et rejoignis la piste, ma boule à la main quand j'eus une bouffée de chaleur. La boule tomba malgré au sol, dans un bruit assourdissant, amplifié par une soudaine migraine. J'entendis Shane m'appeler puis venir vers moi, sans que je ne réponde. Je portais ma main à ma tête, alors que Nate et Caitlyn me rejoignaient. Je les entendis me demander à plusieurs voix, si j'allais bien, ou ce que j'avais, puisque des inconnus s'étaient ajouté à notre bande d'inquiets, seulement j'avais beau essayer de répondre, aucun mot ne réussissaient à franchir le seuil de mes lèvres. Ma mâchoire semblait ankylosée et je compris ce qu'il se passait quand mes jambes se dérobèrent sous mon faible poids.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il y avait plusieurs personnes penchées au dessus de moi. Je ne les distinguais pas encore totalement, c'était flou mais leurs traits devenaient, seconde après secondes, plus net. Je papillonnais du regard, à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que l'image soit nette. Au milieu des badauds, venu voir à quoi ressemblait une personne tombant dans les pommes, je reconnus Shane, Nate et Jason, ainsi que Caitlyn, Maureen, la sœur au nom inconnu, ainsi que Bernard. Sans oublier Sander et Barron. Tous étaient plus ou moins inquiets. Je grognais devant ce surplus d'attention et commençais à me relever quand mon fiancé m'en empêcha.

« - Attends ma belle, reste allongée quelques secondes encore !

« - _Why_ ? Pourquoi, traduisis-je.

« - Le temps que ton cœur se remette. Et après, si tu me fais un sourire, tu auras le droit de te relever mais lentement.

A défaut du gentil sourire demandé, je lui fis une grimace et je m'assis doucement en me tenant la tête. La migraine était encore là visiblement. Quand je fus sur mes deux jambes, je m'accrochais à Shane quelques secondes en proie à un nouveau vertige. Enfin pas exactement. Disons que je sentis ma tête se vider complètement, comme un ballon baudruche, puis tout revint.

« - Bon les mecs, fis-je avec une voix faussement enrouée, pour moi, la fête est fini ! J'me tire ailleurs !

Comme je me sentais mieux, je me mis à marcher comme un shérif, les pouces coincés dans les passants de mon jeans et prenant une paille, je la mis à ma bouche comme une cigarette. Ils rirent franchement de mon allure et après une distribution de bisou en règle, je posais vingt dollars sur la table, ma participation à la soirée avant de prendre mon sac.

Je fis quelques pas dehors avant de m'appuyer contre le mur le nez en l'air. Je fixais les étoiles tout en me demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Je savais que je devais aller voir mon médecin, ou au moins lui téléphoner pour le prévenir seulement, je n'en avais pas la force. Prenant mon sac, je fouillais pour voir si j'avais assez pour rentrer en taxi quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« - Ah ma petite chérie, soupira mon fiancé. J'avais peur que tu te sois fait la belle, sourit-il.

« - Dis donc t'es en forme ce soir, me moquais-je.

« - Et oui, j'ai mangé un clown ce matin. On s'est arrangé avec Nate, il ramènera Jaelyn, notre sœur et moi je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi !

« - Jaelyn, soufflais-je. Jolie prénom.

« - Je transmettrais. Je t'aurais bien ramener chez nous pour que tu y dormes comme prévu, mais il vaut mieux que tu sois chez toi ce soir, vu ta chute. Mais demain, on passe la journée ensemble d'accord ?

J'acquiesçais, sans le lui promettre. Si je me sentais mal demain, adieu journée en amoureux. Cependant, j'acceptais son invitation de me ramener chez moi. Surtout que nous serions seuls, sans leur sœur fraîchement débarquée de son Italie. Moi jalouse ? Peut-être. Disons juste que lorsque je vais commencer à faire du diabète, du cholestérol et partir en dépression à cause de violentes nausées, elle, elle sera toujours superbement bronzée et prête à tomber Travolta. Et oui, si on se le demande, nausée, dépression, diabète et cholestérol font partis des effets secondaire de la trithérapie. Ça donne envie, n'est-ce pas ? Plongée dans mes pensées, je restais silencieuse durant les premières minutes, jusqu'à ce que je sente sa main prendre la mienne, devant un feu rouge. Je souris et me tournais vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Il semblait légèrement nostalgique et inquiet. Il m'assura cependant que tout allait bien et, après un sourire reprit la direction de chez mes parents. Quand on arriva, je voulus descendre seulement, il m'en empêcha en mettant sa main sur la boucle de ma ceinture pour la retenir.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demandais-je avec douceur.

« - Rien, c'est juste que… Mitchie, si je te demandais quelque chose, tu me répondrais franchement ?

Il semblait embarrasser et je me demandais ce qu'il comptait me dire. J'acquiesçais songeant que je n'avais rien à lui cacher après tout. Surtout s'il était toujours partant pour qu'on se marie.

« - Est-ce que ça t'embête que Jaelyn soit accrochée à mon bras ?

« - Non pas vraiment. Bon ok, j'avoue je n'ai pas vraiment supporté de la voir faire ne sachant pas qui elle était surtout après Zaria mais bon quand j'ai reçu ton sms qui m'expliquait qui elle était pour toi, non… Pourquoi ?

« - Je ne sais pas, tu semblais en colère tout à l'heure et… Disons que Jaelyn est un peu perdue en ce moment… On a tous les quatre une relation vraiment fusionnelle et je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait de quiproquo entre toi et moi. Parce que je t'aime énormément et je ne veux pas te perdre !

Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose dans son regard et son discours sonnait faux et je ne comprenais pas. Il savait que j'étais déraisonnablement amoureuse de lui, je le lui avais prouvé presque autant qu'il me l'avait prouvé. Alors pourquoi croyait-il que j'allais le quitter parce que sa sœur revenait dans leur vie ? Ça ne collait pas. Il me manquait un élément. Mais lequel ? Pourquoi avais-je la sensation qu'il ne me disait pas tout ?

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

« - Rien, répondit-il trop vite.

J'insistais du regard et il finit par soupirer mal à l'aise. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait pourtant j'avais la sensation que c'était un moment des plus importants. Shane finit par détourner les yeux et je soufflais. Je pris son menton dans ma main et le fit me regarder une nouvelle fois. Nos visages étaient très près l'un de l'autre et je chuchotais pour ne pas briser le moment.

« - Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, s'il te plait. Je peux lire dans ton regard que tu as peur, mais j'ignore de quoi.

« - C'est faux, je n'ai pas… Peur, murmura-t-il la voix cassée. Je ne veux pas te perdre ma chérie, c'est tout !

« - Pourquoi me perdrais-tu ?

« - Je… Tu es malade et tu vas mourir !

« - Mais tu le sais, soufflais-je soulagée. Ça fait deux mois que je te le dis !

« - Oui, mais je viens seulement de réaliser… Quand tu es tombée dans les pommes, reprit-il les yeux brillants, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te perdre ! Tu es devenue blanche et… Tu es restée inconsciente quatre minutes… Une de plus et on appelait les secours et je ne veux pas.

Je voyais qu'il luttait contre ses larmes et je l'invitais à la maison. La suite de cette conversation ne devait pas être entendue. Je le guidais à l'intérieur et il se laissa faire sans la moindre résistance. Tout comme lorsque je l'emmenais dans ma chambre, après avoir dit à mes parents ce que je faisais. Je leur cachais simplement le sujet de conversation. Il s'assit sur le lit alors que je fermais la fenêtre puis je vins m'asseoir face à lui. Sans un mot, je caressais sa joue puis je chuchotais :

« - Regarde-moi dans les yeux, s'il te plait… Shane, soufflais-je quand il refusa. Ecoute, repris-je quand il obéit enfin, tu vas répéter après moi. Chacun de mes mots d'accord ? « Tu vas mourir et je n'y pourrais rien ». A toi, l'encourageais-je.

« - Tu vas mour… Je ne peux pas !

« - S'il te plait, dis-le pour moi. C'est important, suppliais-je.

« - S'il te plait non. Ne me demande pas…

« - Dis-le, fis-je plus durement en me levant. Il n'y a qu'en le disant à voix haute que tu l'accepteras.

Il me regarda blessé et je me mordis la langue pour m'empêcher de m'excuser de ce ton. Je mourrais d'envie de le serrer dans mes bras, de le supplier de m'excuser, mais il fallait qu'il le dise.

« - Tu… Tu vas mourir, chuchota-t-il à bout de souffle… Et je… Je n'y pourrais rien !

« - Bien. Maintenant répète ceci « Tu vas mourir, je n'y pourrais rien mais je sais que chaque seconde passé avec moi te comble de joie. »

« - Tu vas… Tu vas mourir, je n'y pourrais rien, mais je sais que chaque seconde passé avec moi te comble de joie.

« - C'est bien, très bien même, chuchotais-je en me rasseyant face à lui. Je suis fière de toi Shane ! Je t'aime.

« - Sers-moi contre toi, dit-il la voix brisée.

Je comprenais son désarroi et sa peine. Lorsque le médecin m'avait fait faire le même exercice, j'en avais été incapable pendant plusieurs minutes. Pourtant il était nécessaire que j'accepte l'idée que je mourrais un jour, très malade ! Je secouais la tête, chassant ses souvenirs et pris mon fiancé dans mes bras. Aussitôt, il me serra presqu'à m'en étouffer et j'allais le lui signaler quand je sentis mon épaule devenir humide. Il pleurait. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon pleurait pour moi et ça me toucha. A présent j'étais certaine qu'il m'aimait réellement. Je décidais de resserrer ma prise également et je lui caressais les cheveux doucement, lui chuchotant de pleurer tout son soul maintenant. Personne ne nous verrait ou ne ferait de commentaires. Il pouvait se laisser aller, je ne le jugerais pas.

* * *

Et voilà, j'arrête ici. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi j'avoue cette scène m'a arraché les larmes. (Aucun commentaire les filles ou je vous lance mon mouchoir) Vous voilà rassuré, tout le monde reste à Tulsa. Même Maureen ne veut pas partir ! ˆˆ Sinon qu'avez-vous préféré ? L'annonce de Shane ? j'adore sa manière d'annoncer leur fiançailles perso. La réaction de la maman quand elle a découvert que Mitchie était malade ? Leur soirée au bowling ? Sa crise de jalousie en voyant Shane avec une autre nana aux bras ? Le fait que ce n'est que leur sœur Jaelyn ? (Nouna n'aime pas ce prénom à cause de ma fic « Réapprendre à te connaître » que je postais à l'époque où j'écrivais cette fiction) Mitchie qui tombe dans les pommes ? Shane qui prend enfin conscience que sa fiancée risque de mourir plus jeune que lui ? Dites-moi tout. ˆˆ

Miss Tagada (L)

A partir de maintenant et vu que les vacances d'étés ont bien commencé, je vous préviens que je posterais les chapitres que lorsque j'aurais au minimum cinq reviews.


	22. Chapitre 21

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Une fois encore, il serait bon que vous ayez vos mouchoirs à proximité, je crois. :p Merci en tout cas à **Jessy** (Hello miss. Sans blague ? Tu n'avais pas remarqué avant que j'étais sadique ? :p Moi aussi j'ai un pincement au cœur à chaque fois que je relis cette fic et surtout ce passage :( Bisouilles), **MadDy** (Hello toi. Mdrr toi aussi tu as réussi à ne pas pleurer ? Je suis fière de toi ! :p Mdrr attends le déluge arrive :p Oui il était temps qu'il ouvre les yeux. Et puis au moins comme ça s'il ne veut plus se marier, il peut invoquer cette raison :p Bisouilles), **Romane** **4321** , **Marina** (Salut. Je connais ça les connexions internet qui disparaissent mdrr Je suis ravie de savoir que ça te plait toujours en tout cas :p Ben attends moi aussi je serais jalouse si je voyais mon fiancé venir à MON bowling avec une autre au bras ! :p mdrr Bisouilles) et **Mamadjo** pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

POV de **Shane**

 **Quand** je rentrais chez moi, je montais directement dans ma chambre, honteux. J'avais bien à l'esprit les mots de Mitchie. Qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à pleurer que c'était humain et que nos larmes nous soulageaient et nous permettaient d'évacuer un sentiment trop grand pour ne pas qu'il nous submerge seulement… Seulement, c'était elle qui était malade, elle qui pouvait mourir, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être plus forte émotionnellement que moi. C'était à moi d'être là pour la rassurer, à moi de la consoler quand elle se sentait plus faible… Pas l'inverse ! J'arrivais dans ma salle de bain, dans le but de me brosser les dents mais quand je vis mon reflet dans le miroir, je sentis ma colère, envers moi-même, revenir et je frappais la glace du plat de la main. Je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire. J'avais beau avoir dit à voix haute qu'elle allait mourir, je ne l'acceptais pas. Il devait forcément y avoir une solution. Elle n'avait pas le droit de partir. De m'abandonner. Pas après tout ce qu'elle faisait naître en moi. J'avais cru aimer Caroline mais ce n'était qu'un semblant d'amour, comparé à ce que je ressentais pour Mitchie. Je secouais la tête et fixais mon reflet. Je m'intimais de ne plus pleurer, d'arrêter d'agir comme une fille, sans que ça ne réussisse. A la place, mes larmes revinrent lorsque je repensais à ces deux phrases qu'elle m'avait obligé à dire.

« - Elle va mourir, dis-je en me fixant. Elle mourra sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose !… Je ne veux pas ! Tu m'entends Mitchie, criais-je en pleurant. Je t'interdis de m'abandonner !… Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, soufflais-je en me laissant tomber au sol. Je ne le veux pas !

Durant plusieurs minutes, je restais ainsi. A genoux sur le carrelage de ma salle de bain, serrant les poings pour faire partir une douleur qui refusait de s'effacer. La peur que Mitchie me quitte cette nuit était trop présente. Quand elle était tombée dans les pommes au bowling, j'avais eu la peur de ma vie. A ce moment-là je m'étais aperçu à quel point sa vie était fragile. J'inspirais longuement puis je me relevais. Une nouvelle fois, je fis face au miroir et plantais mon regard dans le reflet du crucifix. Je le fixais quelques secondes puis j'allais le décrocher. Je n'avais jamais été croyant. Enfin pas réellement. Je croyais en Dieu et j'avais fait mes communions, j'allais même à la messe… Certaines fois, mais j'oubliais la plupart du temps. Ce n'était pas par choix seulement, j'avais parfois du mal à croire à quelque chose que je n'avais jamais réellement vu. Je regardais, en silence, la croix dans ma main.

« - Mitchie va mourir peut-être bien avant moi si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne m'opposerais pas… Mais à partir de maintenant on va vivre à ma façon, fis-je déterminé. Je ne te laisserais pas me l'enlever n'importe quand. Je vais l'aider à réaliser chacun de ses rêves. Comme ça, le jour où tu décideras de la rappeler à toi, elle sourira. Elle n'aura pas un sourire factice qu'on prête à ceux qui meurt, non le sien sera réel et franc comme elle.

Je la regardais encore quelques secondes puis je la reposais à sa place, soudain plus serein. J'inspirais longuement puis j'allais à mon bureau, essayant de faire une liste de tous ses rêves. Je fus vite bloqué puisqu'hormis son tour du monde et son envie de se marier, j'avais oublié les autres, aussi je pris une feuille et j'y inscrivis les miens. Je m'étais toujours cru immortel mais ce soir, j'avais pris conscience que la vie pouvait être fragile et je ne voulais pas mourir sans avoir réalisé la moitié des miens. Je ne pouvais dire tous puisque je voulais qu'on meurt tous les deux, entouré de nos enfants, petits enfants et arrières petits enfants, mais la moitié me paraissait convenable et pas trop demandé. Il ne me restait plus qu'à tout lister afin de savoir exactement où je voulais aller. Il y avait pourtant de deux rêves que je voulais absolument accomplir et pour ça, j'allais avoir besoin de ma fiancée. Et après de tous les volontaires possibles.

Lorsque je me levais le lendemain, je pris une douche rapide et à neuf heures, je quittais la maison, pour retrouver la femme de ma vie. Je fis quelques arrêts en chemin et j'arrivais sous les coups de dix heures. Heureusement, elle dormait encore ce qui me simplifia la tâche. Connie dut m'aider pour certains points et lorsque tout fut bon je montais voir mon adorable fiancée. J'adorais la voir dormir, elle semblait sereine et à l'abri de tout. Je posais ce que j'avais apporté au sol et doucement, je m'approchais d'elle pour embrasser son épaule nue. Elle la bougea pensant sûrement à une mouche aussi je recommençais avant de me pencher pour embrasser son cou, puis sa joue.

« - Il est quelle heure, grogna-t-elle.

« - Dix heures du matin un peu passé, soufflais-je à son oreille. Allez ouvre tes yeux mon petit rayon de soleil. Que ton regard vienne éclairer ma journée !

« - T'es trop poète ce matin, grimaça-t-elle. Ça cache quoi comme mauvaise nouvelle ?

« - Un petit-déj au lit peut-il être considéré comme mauvais ?

Intriguée, elle ouvrit un œil et se tourna. Dès qu'elle fut sur le dos, j'emprisonnais, avec douceur, ses poignets que je bloquais au-dessus de son visage pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Elle soupira contre ma bouche mais répondit aussitôt à mon baiser. Je me laissais porter par la douceur de ce moment et je m'allongeais contre elle sans l'écraser, voulant juste sentir son corps contre le mien. Une sensation qui me manquait cruellement. Le manque d'air nous sépara cependant et je posais le plateau sur son drap dès qu'elle fut assise. Son regard s'éclaira, à la vue des viennoiseries que j'avais achetées en chemin mais elle commença par sentir le bouquet de tulipe varié. Je ne me souvenais plus laquelle symbolisait l'amour éternel aussi j'en avais acheté deux de chaque et le fleuriste les avait mélangé pour donner un côté plus que coloré au bouquet.

« - Elles sont magnifiques, souffla-t-elle touchée. Je les adore… Et toi aussi, ajouta-t-elle avant de me souffler un baiser.

Pour la faire rire, je l'attrapais au vol et le collais sur ma joue. Elle pouffa mais me sourit avant de commencer son petit-déjeuner. Connie avait placé ses médicaments et je l'observais manger tranquillement quand elle grimaça.

« - Tu ne veux pas manger avec moi, ça fait bizarre de manger pendant que tu me regardes.

Je refusais lui expliquant que j'avais déjà mangé, ce qui était vrai et lorsqu'elle eut fini, j'allais tout ranger lui permettant de se laver tranquillement. Mon portable sonna m'empêchant de faire la vaisselle et je grimaçais en songeant que c'était mon père.

« - Ouais. _…_ Non je suis avec ma fiancée. _…_ Pour une journée en amoureux. Je la lui ai promise hier ! _…_ Non elle n'était pas en forme, elle est rentrée tôt, expliquais-je quand il me rappela que je l'avais vu la veille. _…_ Ah non ce n'est pas vrai ! _…_ Non mais elle m'énerve cette diva, m'énervais-je. Très drôle et qu'est-ce que je dis à Mitchie, moi ? On devait passer un moment juste tous les deux à faire des choses futiles !

Je retins un soupire énervé en entendant mon père me parler de la carrière du groupe. Je me souvenais très bien que c'était quelque chose qu'on avait toujours voulu mais _Kimmy Timi_ , drôle de nom au passage, commençait à m'énerver. A chaque fois qu'elle annulait son apparition, c'était aux _Connect3_ qu'on pensait pour faire le plateau. Ce qui aurait pu être bien sauf que comme nous ne savions pas quelles questions allaient être posé, nous étions toujours surpris et c'était de ces directs que sortaient la plupart des rumeurs nous concernant, naturellement. Je promis à mon père d'être sur le plateau dans quatre heures et je raccrochais énervé.

« - Un problème, demanda ma fiancée.

Surpris, je sursautais avant de me tourner vers elle. Je restais muet devant sa tenue. Elle avait mise une chemise bleue mais les derniers boutons n'étaient pas mis, sur une jupe blanche évasée qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus du genou.

« - Tu es superbe, soufflais-je en venant l'embrasser.

« - Et tu évites ma question, sourit-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu semblais énervé quand je suis arrivée.

« - Mon père a téléphoné. Le groupe a un direct à quatorze heures, expliquais-je. Donc on va devoir couper notre journée en amoureux en deux !

« - Ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-elle en souriant doucement. Je vais être franche, je n'étais pas motivée pour me balader. Je suis encore fatiguée, pour tout dire !

« - Alors pourquoi tu t'es habillée ?

« - Tu voulais sortir…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas lui rappeler son état de santé. Quand mes larmes s'étaient taries hier, elle m'avait fait promettre de ne pas revenir dessus. Je soupirais et secouant la tête, je lui demandais ce qu'elle avait réellement envie de faire. Je ris joyeusement en entendant sa réponse mais je donnais mon accord.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je lui tendis les clés de ma voiture et on rejoignit le garage de son père. Lorsqu'elle avait démarrée, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la reprendre sur ses manœuvres et elle avait décrété que le jour où elle aurait sa voiture à elle, je n'aurais pas le droit de monter dedans. Elle coupa le moteur et salua Paul, un des employés avant de m'emmener dans le garage en lui-même. Là où je l'avais rejointe la première fois suite à mon plein. Je la regardais farfouiller dans les papiers sur un bureau puis elle sortit, victorieuse, une photo.

« - Regarde mon prochain bolide !

Je la pris et arquais un sourcil. Elle voulait conduire une mini Cooper cabriolet ? Je regardais ma fiancée, alternant avec la photo puis j'admis que ça lui ressemblait.

« - Ouais et tu pourras juste la regarder, interdiction de monter dedans mon pote, sourit-elle. Comme ça, je ne t'entendrais plus me dire de mettre mon clignotant quand je dois tourner ou de repasser au point mort !

Tout en parlant, elle s'était rapprochée de moi et vint embrasser mon nez avec un petit sourire.

« - Et ton bolide minuscule, tu l'imagines gris ?

« - Non, fit-elle choquée. Je le veux soit bleu, soit violet métallisé je n'ai pas encore décidé ! Pourquoi ?

« - Pour m'assurer que tu ne la veux pas de la couleur de ma voiture !

« - Aucune chance, je déteste le vert, décréta-t-elle. Ta voiture serait bleue, j'aurais fait la mienne violette ou l'inverse mais comme t'as un truc vert, Nate une noire, Jason une rouge… J'ai le choix ! Enfin on verra quand je pourrais l'acheter. Bon maintenant, on fait quoi ?

« - Je ne sais pas. Tu veux faire quoi ?

« - Rien de possible, fit-elle avant de reprendre quand je haussais un sourcil. Ok, j'adorerais aller marcher sur la plage, main dans la main avec l'homme de ma vie, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille ou… Continuer à brûler les étapes !

Je regardais ses joues rouges et j'admis que c'était un programme tentant. Très tentant même ! Le seul problème c'est que Jaelyn était chez nous aujourd'hui aussi je proposais à ma fiancée de la rencontrer officiellement. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux et refusa tout net, expliquant qu'elle ne voulait pas que notre sœur la regarde bizarrement. Je ne comprenais pas. Elle n'avait jamais peur de rencontrer qui que ce soit mais ma sœur si ? Soudain, je me rappelais qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de réticence à nous rencontrer avec Jason, ainsi que pour dîner avec nos parents. Je la rassurais cependant. Jaelyn ne pourrait pas la regarder bizarrement puisque ma sœur aussi était un peu excentrique. Pas autant que Jason donc largement moins que ma fiancée mais assez pour ne pas être choquée par ses propos. Mitchie finit par céder, à condition de conduire ma voiture et que je me taise. J'acquiesçais et me mordis la lèvre en l'observant. Elle s'attacha, vérifia que je l'étais puis démarra faisant rugir le moteur. J'ouvris la bouche pour faire une remarque quand je notais son regard taquin. Je ravalais donc mes mots et je fermais les yeux, serein. Après tout, Nate m'avait assuré qu'elle conduisait très bien et je n'avais jamais eu de problème quand j'étais avec elle donc…

Quand on arriva, je respirais. Nous avions été arrêté par la police, mais ce n'était qu'un contrôle de routine, même si j'avais cru qu'elle avait fait une erreur. J'entrais, prévenant que j'étais de retour et notre sœur me prévint qu'ils étaient au salon.

« - T'as ramené le petit-déj, j'espère, ajouta-t-elle.

« - Non… Sauf si tu aimes les cuisses de grenouilles !

Aussitôt mes frères rirent comprenant que Mitchie était là alors qu'elle me traitait d'imbécile. Quant à Jaelyn, elle décréta que ça se laissait manger, ce qui fit tomber un blanc dans la maison. On les rejoignit et je souris.

« - Je parlais de Mitchie en fait. J'ai rien ramené à manger, sauf pour ton petit-déjeuner, murmurais-je avant d'embrasser ma brunette.

« - La veinarde ! Et tu t'appelles comment ? Grenouille, proposa notre sœur.

« - Non, je te présente Mitchie, la meilleure amie de Nate, la petite sœur de tes deux frères et ma fiancée. Ma petite chérie, je te présente officiellement Jaelyn notre grande sœur qui est mannequin à Milan.

« - Et qui revient tirer les oreilles de ses frères entre deux shooting, rit-elle. Alors c'est toi la fameuse Mitchie dont j'entends souvent parler ?

« - Euh tout dépend. En bien ou en mal ?

« - En bien.

« - Alors ce n'est pas moi, soupira-t-elle tragiquement. Je suis insupportable, tarée, complètement atteinte et irrécupérable… Avec toutes ses qualités, souffla-t-elle fièrement, on peut difficilement être adorable !

Elles rirent joyeusement et s'assirent. Nate se chargea d'expliquer comment il s'était lié d'amitié avec ma fiancée quand notre sœur lui prit sa main, observant sa bague.

« - Dis donc, il s'est foutu de toi mon frère ! Avec tous les millions qu'il a sur son compte, il aurait pu t'offrir une bague sertie de diamants… Au moins ! Ou mieux une alliance taillée dans un diamant !

« - Non, je préfère ce qui est discret, c'est plus pratique en fait… Donc moi j'adore ma bague !

Plongée dans l'observation de son cœur en diamant, elle n'eut pas conscience qu'elle venait de réussir un des tests de ma sœur. Jaelyn était très protectrice avec nous, ce qui était parfois gênant mais pour le moment, ma fiancée lui plaisait. J'allais chercher de quoi boire pour Mitchie quand je notais une bouteille remplie d'un liquide vert.

« - C'est quoi, demandais-je à ma sœur.

« - Oh un truc que j'ai découvert en France. Un pur régal. C'est à base de citron vert, d'orange, de gingembre, de cactus de piment et… C'est tout je crois. C'est hyper amer, mais je suis accro ! J'en consomme par litre entier. Tu veux goûter ?

« - Non merci, soupirais-je dégoûté.

Elle en proposa naturellement à ma fiancée qui accepta, expliquant qu'on ne vivait qu'une fois. Seul mes frères et moi comprirent le vrai sens de sa phrase mais peu importe. Je lui en servi un verre et lui amenais, ainsi qu'un pour ma sœur qui me remercia en souriant. Intrigué par le goût que ça devait avoir, on fixa Mitchie qui but une gorgée, grimaça légèrement avant d'ajouter qu'elle adorait. A ce moment-là, Jaelyn décréta qu'elle était sa nouvelle meilleure amie, ce qui nous fit rire, puis on discuta tous les cinq de tout et de rien. Les deux filles faisaient connaissance alors que j'écoutais la liste de leurs points communs. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, notre sœur l'adorait.

Une heure plus tard, cependant, elle nous demanda pour quand la date du mariage et je fixais ma fiancée.

« - Le vingt-trois juillet te conviendrait-il ?

« - Si tôt, s'étonna notre sœur.

« - Moi je suis partante.

« - Cool, l'église catholique saint Henry est justement libre, dis-je ravi.

Je m'étais renseigné avant d'aller réveiller ma fiancée. Elle me regarda cherchant à savoir si je disais vrai puis sembla comprendre devant le sérieux de mon regard. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle me sauta dessus en me remerciant puis chuchotant, en français, qu'elle m'aimait. Je lui fis comprendre que c'était réciproque dans mon baiser alors que notre petit frère donnait un complément d'information à notre sœur.

« - Disons que Mitchie est malade et visiblement Shane a l'intention de réaliser un de ses plus grands rêves !

« - T'as quoi ?

Je sentis ma fiancée se tendre et je m'éloignais de ses lèvres le temps de répondre.

« - Si on te demande, dis que t'en sais rien !

Je repartis aussitôt à la conquête des lèvres de ma fiancée qui traça un cœur dans ma nuque, sûrement pour me remercier de cette intervention. J'étais cependant ravi que notre sœur ne cherche pas à aller plus loin en sa présence. Elle était d'une curiosité maladive et je savais qu'elle nous tomberait dessus dès que Mitchie ne serait plus avec nous.

On avait prévu de rester qu'une heure à la maison mais lorsque notre père vint nous chercher, nous étions encore là. Je grimaçais en songeant que j'allais devoir quitter ma petite chérie pour deux heures mais lorsque je notais sa fatigue, je décidais de la déposer chez elle afin qu'elle se repose un peu. Elle acquiesça tout en mettant ses chaussures et je promis à mon père d'être sur le plateau à l'heure, sous-entendant que je ne m'attarderais pas chez elle. De toute façon elle dort sur place alors… Elle s'installa et je l'attachais avant de démarrer. Heureusement elle n'habitait qu'à deux minutes de chez moi. Je notais que la voiture de mes parents me suivait et je retins un soupir de frustration. Ils n'ont pas confiance en moi ou quoi ?

Quand j'arrivais, je l'aidais à entrer chez elle et je l'emmenais au salon, comme elle me le demanda. Un petit bisou plus tard, j'étais de retour dans ma voiture et je laissais mon père ouvrir le convoi me contentant de le suivre. Je m'interrogeais surtout sur son état. Etait-ce normal qu'elle se fatigue autant ? Je me posais de sérieuses questions.

Je déglutis lorsque Jaelyn revint sur le sujet de mon mariage prochain. Même si elle prenait soin de dire « petite-amie » devant les autres. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait mais on tint bon. Je savais que seuls mes frères étaient au courant parmi toutes les personnes présentes et, lorsque je vis Demi arriver, je sautais sur l'occasion pour m'esquiver.

« - Salut, dis-je.

« - Oh un des _Connect3_ qui fait la promo de mon album, sourit-elle. Tu vas bien ?

« - Bien et toi ?

« - Pareil. J'angoisse un peu parce que je déteste les directs mais bon… Ta copine, Mitchie si je me souviens bien, va bien ?

« - Ouais, elle est fatiguée aujourd'hui mais en général, elle tient la forme… D'ailleurs, elle m'a chargé de te dire qu'elle adorait ton album ! Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

« - Ah oui ? Et sans indiscrétion, votre préférée c'est laquelle ?

« - _Don't forget_ , sans hésiter pour moi. Après… Je vais appeler Mitchie pour savoir !

Elle sourit alors que je l'appelais. Elle répondit d'une voix fatiguée et je m'excusais de la réveiller.

« - Il y a quelqu'un ici qui voudrait te poser une question, souris-je avant de passer le téléphone à Demi.

« - Salut, c'est Demi Lovato, on s'est croisé. _…_ Je vois que tu te souviens de moi, rit-elle alors que j'avais également entendu le cri de joie. _…_ Oui il est là, il m'a juste passé son téléphone pour que je te remercie pour avoir acheté mon album. _…_ Oh, ok, dit-elle en me fixant. Et laquelle tu aimes ?

Je rougis en comprenant qu'elle savait que je le lui avais offert. Elles discutèrent pendant quelques secondes alors que je me faisais coiffer, puis Demi me rendit mon portable en m'assurant que Mitchie avait les mêmes goûts que moi. Il paraît qu'elle non plus n'avait pas hésité sur sa chanson préférée. Mais c'était peut-être parce que la première fois que nous l'avions entendu, ils s'étaient passé quelque chose d'intense.

Durant le temps qu'on fut en direct, je restais sur mes gardes. On avait abordé notre album et notre prochain clip qu'on devait encore tourner, ainsi que les examens de Nate et ma déclaration sur le travail de Demi, quand une question, que je redoutais, arriva. Le journaliste voulait savoir si j'étais toujours avec ma copine et surtout, si c'était sérieux entre-nous.

« - Oui, souris-je. C'est très sérieux entre elle et moi.

« - Doit-on comprendre que bientôt vous emménagerez ensemble ?

« - C'est pas un projet à court terme mais oui, probablement, fis-je gêné.

« - Que pensez-vous de l'histoire entre Caroline Dellarose et Tony Bank, son partenaire dans « Le monde a changé ». Cela vous étonne ?

« - Non, pas vraiment, ris-je. Venant de Caroline, rien ne m'étonne même si je n'étais pas au courant de cette histoire.

Il sourit et la conversation s'éloigna de mon histoire d'amour. Pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je soupirais en songeant que je fixais un écran qui nous signalait quand parler et quand nous taire. Julian le présentateur était à Los Angeles mais grâce à la technologie, il donnait l'impression d'être là… Pour les téléspectateurs en tout cas.

Quand on put enfin quitter le plateau, Demi nous remplaça et je lui souhaitais bonne chance, en passant. Je sourcillais en rencontrant TJ Tyler dans les coulisses et elle nous salua rapidement. Il faut dire que pendant six mois nous l'avions croisé souvent, grâce à sa fille. Je me recoiffais correctement quand elle vint nous voir.

« - Vraiment les garçons, je vous trouve très courageux et vos parents doivent être vraiment fiers de vous !

« - Pourquoi, demanda Jason perdu.

Il sous-entend quoi là, me demandais-je. A l'écouter ils n'ont aucune raison d'être fier de nous. J'échangeais un regard avec Nate qui secoua la tête presque affligé alors que Jaelyn se frappait le front.

« - Je parle de votre superbe réaction face à la séropositivité de Mitchie, dit-elle en souriant. J'aurais aimé que Tess ait la même réaction mais bon. Enfin, je suis ravie pour elle qu'elle ait trouvé des amis dignes de ce nom !

Lorsqu'elle parla de l'infection dont souffrait ma fiancée, j'échangeais un regard paniqué avec Nate et Jason puis je regardais mon père. Il devint blanc alors que notre sœur nous fixait étonnée. Ses lèvres formaient un « non ? » des plus interrogatifs et je me ratatinais sur place. A présent, mes parents allaient être au courant… Espérons juste qu'ils prennent bien la nouvelle ! Machinalement, on remercia TJ qui s'en alla.

« - Alors comme sa, ta _copine_ , dit mon père en crachant presque le mot, a le Sida ? J'imagine, au vu de votre réaction que vous étiez au courant, tous les deux, dit-il en fixant mes frères.

« - Papa, on devrait en reparler chez vous, intervint notre sœur. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment.

Il soupira puis on partit tous du plateau. Je demandais cependant à une des maquilleuses de dire au revoir à Demi pour moi. Elle en profita pour demander si c'était vrai et je souris.

« - Non mais ma copine voulait tester la réaction de ses amis. Elle va très bien !

Elle acquiesça convaincue et j'espérais que la nouvelle ne se répandrait pas. Je pris ma voiture ouvrant la marche et je rejoignis sagement la maison parentale. J'allais en prendre pour mon grade, je le sentais. On entra plus ou moins tranquille et je regardais mes frères. Eux non plus n'étaient pas sûrs des prochains évènements et pour cause. Nous avions délibérément caché un fait important à nos parents qui pourraient entacher entre guillemet notre réputation de gentils garçons. Sans un mot, on s'assit au salon alors que maman nous demandait ce qu'il se passait. Et pour cause, habituellement quand on était réunis tous les quatre, la conversation dégénérait vite au pugilat.

« - Shane, j'aimerais que tu répondes. Etais-tu ou non au courant de ce fait ?

« - Oui, soupirais-je. Je le sais depuis quelques jours.

« - Avant ou après ta demande en mariage ?

« - Avant. Ecoute je suis au courant depuis avant le concert de l'Unicef, c'est précis comme ça ? Mitchie a fait un malaise en cours et a été transféré en immunologie… C'était simple à comprendre.

« - Donc tu sais qu'elle a le Sida et tu veux l'épouser ?

Au mot Sida, ma mère hoqueta de surprise et me fixa effrayée. Je soutins son regard avant de répondre.

« - Oui, je le sais et je veux quand même l'épouser… C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on va se marier le vingt-trois juillet, dis-je pour Jaelyn avant de m'arrêter brusquement.

J'avais oublié de prévenir mes parents qu'on avait arrêté une date. Ils se regardèrent une seconde, la plus longue de ma vie, puis me fixèrent. Je lus dans leurs yeux que la suite des évènements allait m'être désagréable. Leurs mots me donnèrent raisons puisqu'ils m'intimèrent de quitter ma fiancée, de rompre mes promesses puis, sans que j'ai donné mon avis, décidèrent de plier bagages et de retourner à Los Angeles. La conversation n'avait pas duré plus de deux minutes mais déjà ils avaient tout prévu pour que Mitchie ne puisse plus prendre contact avec moi, aussi j'explosais.

« - Non, hurlais-je. Je ne vais pas quitter Mitchie parce que vous avez peur ! Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Je lui ai promis un tas de choses, je ne vais pas rompre mes promesses parce que _vous_ l'avez décidé !

« - On est tes parents, on…

« - J'ai dix-neuf ans, maman, la coupais-je. Je suis presque majeur et j'ai assez sur mon compte pour acheter ma propre maison alors 'vous' rien du tout ! On s'aime, on va se marier, je reste ici, point final !

« - Non Shane, explosa mon père. Ton avis n'entre pas en compte, pense à votre carrière. Si jamais elle venait à te contaminer…

« - Non, explosais-je à mon tour. Ça ne sert à rien de me faire un topo sur ce que je risque, Mitchie l'a fait avant vous. Je sais très bien que je ne risque rien à l'embrasser, à dormir avec elle et à faire ma vie avec elle. Et pour ce qui se passe dans mon lit, d'une ça ne regarde aucun d'entre vous et deux, on est au vingt-et-unième siècle, il y a les préservatifs qui protègent très bien !

« - Ne me dis pas que tu comptes coucher avec elle !

« - Non, je compte faire l'amour avec elle. Peut-être je n'en sais rien, on ne réfléchit pas ainsi avec Mitchie, soupirais-je en fixant mon père. On se contente de vivre le moment présent sans se poser de questions. On fait très attention l'un et l'autre rassurez-vous !

« - Shane, souffla ma mère d'une voix douce. Je sais que tu l'aimes et que tu as encore besoin d'elle pour te consoler de ta rupture avec Caroline mais…

« - N'importe quoi, m'énervais-je. Je me fous de Dellarose ! J'aime Mitchie et je reste avec elle. Quant à ma carrière, je m'en fous royalement. C'est même le dernier de mes soucis, hurlais-je depuis l'entrée.

Aussitôt, je rejoignis ma voiture et pris la direction du seul endroit où je voulais être. J'arrivais devant chez Mitchie au moment où mon téléphone sonnait mais je le laissais dans ma voiture et toquais. Steve m'ouvrit la porte et je lui demandais si sa fille était là. Je le savais bien sûr mais bon il n'était peut-être pas au courant que je l'avais déposé tout à l'heure. Il me prévint qu'elle était dans sa chambre et je montais. Sans surprise, elle dormait tranquillement inconsciente que son secret avait été révélé. Sans bruit, je vins m'allonger près d'elle, n'hésitant pas à la prendre sur moi et j'enfuis mon nez dans son cou. Elle sentait le lait hydratant et je souris. Un instant, je l'imaginais dans quelques années, changer notre enfant et lui tartiner une crème protectrice qui aurait cette odeur. Cette image, de Mitchie souriant à notre enfant, me combla de félicité durant plusieurs minutes et je ne sortis de ma bulle que lorsque son téléphone sonna. Je vis que c'était Nate et je décrochais.

« - Quoi, chuchotais-je.

« - Shane ? J'aurais dû m'en douter, sourit-il. Justement je voulais savoir, tu pourrais venir nous chercher ? Parce que t'es le seul à avoir pris ta voiture et…

Le reste de sa demande fut noyer sous d'autres cris et quand ce fut calme je le prévins que j'arrivais. Je raccrochais et j'embrassais ma petite fiancée lui promettant de revenir rapidement. Elle bougea à peine, chuchota qu'elle m'aimait et se retourna lorsque je fus debout. Je souris et après un long soupir résigné, je repris ma voiture. J'avais quatre appels en absences dont un de Nate. Les trois autres émanaient de mes parents aussi j'ignorais tout, mis le portable dans ma poche après avoir demandé à mes frères d'être sur le pied de guerre puisque je ne rentrerais pas. Je roulais tranquillement, en espérant que j'aurais de bonnes nouvelles sur cette histoire rapidement. Je n'aimais pas l'idée que mes parents veulent nous séparer… Mais pas du tout.

Lorsque j'arrivais, je klaxonnais deux fois, sans me garer et mes deux frères ainsi que Jaelyn sortirent rapidement. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous à l'intérieur et je démarrais sans me soucier de savoir s'ils étaient attachés. Je m'arrêtais quelques mètres plus loin, ne reprenant que quand ce fut bon.

« - Je vous emmène chez nous, j'imagine, demandais-je.

« - Au possible, sinon on peut tous squatter chez Mitchie, je suis sûre qu'elle sera d'accord !

« - Je ne pense pas non, ta meilleure amie dormait que t'as appelé.

« - D'où tes chuchotements, en conclut Nate.

J'acquiesçais simplement. J'hésitais à leur poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres et s'ils le virent, ils n'en dirent rien. Je soupirais en comprenant que je n'aurais ma réponse qu'à la condition _sine qua non_ de rester avec eux chez nous. Au revoir fin d'après-midi dans les bras agréablement doux de ma fiancée. Je me garais et suivis tout le monde à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils allèrent au salon et je ne fis qu'un bref détour par ma chambre pour troquer la chemise que j'avais passé tout à l'heure comme un tee-shirt vintage. Ainsi je me reconnaissais mieux.

« - Alors, dis-je en m'asseyant dans le canapé. Verdict ? Le groupe se sépare et les deux tiers retournent à LA ?

« - Non, soupira Jason. Le groupe ne se sépare pas. Tous les tiers restent ici !

« - Traduction, soupira Jaelyn après avoir regardé notre frère perplexe. Les parents t'en veulent énormément de leur avoir caché ce détail et voulaient à la base te faire plier en convaincant Nate et Jay de retourner à Los Angeles seulement… ça n'a pas vraiment marché. Aucun de vous trois ne voulant vous éloigner de Mitchie, ce que je conçois, c'a crié sec durant plusieurs minutes.

« - Maman veut qu'on s'éloigne d'elle en cessant tout contact du jour au lendemain, traduisis notre petit frère. On a essayé de lui faire comprendre que c'était hors de question, qu'elle n'était pas qu'une amie pour nous, rien à faire. Elle veut qu'on s'éloigne d'elle et… A mon avis, les parents vont faire leur maximum.

« - Je ne sais pas trop comment on va faire pour leur prouver que vous faites attention, soupira Jaelyn.

« - Parce que tu ne comptes pas nous séparer, toi ?

« - Non. Je ne la connais que de quelques heures mais il y a, entre elle et toi, quelque chose de fort mon petit. De très fort. Ça m'a saisi dès que j'ai vu son drôle de regard hier ! Encore pire quand vous êtes arrivés ce matin.

« - Arrête de jouer les madame Irma, t'as pas la dégaine, me moquais-je.

Elle fit mine d'être vexée puis me jeta un coussin en pleine figure. Je le rattrapais au vol et lui relançais. Manque de chance, elle avait prévu le coup et le dévia de sa trajectoire. Il atterrit sur Nate qui grogna pour la forme avant de le lui renvoyer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jason et moi étions contre les deux autres et on se bombardait en riant joyeusement. Un de mes projectiles atterrit dans le jardin et notre sœur se moqua de moi avant d'essayer de viser. Malheureusement, ce fut la lampe qu'elle toucha et celle-ci tomba en se brisant. Aussitôt, la bataille se stoppa et on regarda les restes de la lampe tous les quatre.

« - Euh désolée les garçons !

« - Tu peux l'être, soupira Jason, t'as cassée la lampe de mamie.

« - Ouais la lampe qu'elle voulait absolument qu'on est chez nous !

« - Et qu'on détestait, ajoutais-je. _Thanks sister_ , tu sais te rendre utile !

« - Je t'en prie. Depuis quand tu parles français ?

« - Je connais quelques mots que Mitchie emploie souvent, nuançais-je.

Elle acquiesça et me rappelant de ses taquineries, je la pris sur mes épaules et j'allais la jeter dans la piscine. Elle hurla que l'eau était congelée, ce qui ne surprit personne. Lorsqu'elle sortit, on rit joyeusement en notant que son maquillage avait largement coulé sur son visage et Jason prit une photo lui promettant de la mettre sur internet dans les prochaines heures. Quant à moi je fis le tour de la piscine m'éloignant de la furie qui en était sortie. Je notais que Nate filmait la scène en retrait et j'étais à peu près certain que si Jaelyn donnait son accord on retrouverait cette vidéo sur le net rapidement. Durant plusieurs minutes elle essaya de nous attraper, tantôt Jay, tantôt moi pour nous jeter dans l'eau. Je finis par me laisser attraper entre guillemet. Elle tenta de me jeter à l'eau seulement Jason arriva derrière elle et la ceintura avant de se laisser tomber dans la piscine dans un plouf retentissant. Je suivis aussitôt en plongeant à mon tour et avec mon frère on s'amusa à noyer notre sœur l'un après l'autre.

« - Shane téléphone, cria Nate au bout d'une demi-heure.

Il était rentré au salon peu de temps après que je sois dans la piscine et devait lire à l'heure qu'il était. Je sortis promptement et je tendis la main. Il me le donna alors que je restais dehors le temps de sécher.

« - Allo ma petite chérie. _…_ Ah ouais ? Je ne lui avais dit de te le cacher en même temps. _…_ Non tu peux venir, y a aucun problème et tu le sais. _…_ Sauf si t'as peur des squelettes mal maquillée, dis-je pour ma grande sœur.

« - La ferme, _little jerk_ ! (Petit imbécile)

Je lui tirais la langue avant d'expliquer à ma fiancée que Jaelyn était _accidentellement_ tombée dans la piscine et que son mascara coulait à présent jusqu'à ses chevilles ce qui la fit rire. Je souris en l'entendant parler d'acheter des pizzas en route mais j'acquiesçais en notant qu'il n'était pas loin de dix-neuf heures. Je lui promis de ne pas faire à manger puis je raccrochais.

Quand elle arriva vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions tous sec et Nate et moi lisions pendant que les deux plus vieux débattaient sur sa société actuelle et sur différents moyen de rendre la vie plus agréable. Je ris en les entendant parler de champ de pâquerettes ce qui n'avait rien à voir, ou de distribution de sucette en forme de cœur. Même si j'étais d'accord pour le second point. Des sucettes gratuites je suis preneur. La sonnette retentit et je lâchais le bouquin que j'avais emprunté à ma sœur qui parlait du langage du corps. C'est fou ce qu'on peut apprendre. Par exemple les gens qui usent et abusent de l'expression « non mais crois-moi » sont des fieffés menteurs… Toujours intéressant à savoir !

« - Hey ma petite chérie… Comment t'es venue, demandais-je en ne voyant pas la voiture qu'elle utilisait habituellement.

« - Papa m'a amené. J'ai voulu sortir la voiture de l'allée, mais un voisin m'a foncé dedans et a défoncé le pare-choc avant, ça craint. Du coup je n'ai plus de voiture. Déjà que je roulais avec un tas de boue. Enfin ça ne fait rien. Tu me fais un bisou ?

Je ris à son ton enfantin et m'exécutais en profitant pour prendre les pizzas qu'elle tenait. On ferma la porte dans son dos et tout en lui demandant ce qu'elle avait fait suite à sa sieste, je commençais à découper notre repas afin qu'on soit tranquille. Elle rougit m'expliquant qu'elle avait simplement bouquiné par manque d'énergie et je lui lançais un regard rapide. Elle ne semblait plus fatiguée ce qui était déjà ça… Mais pourrait-elle supporter d'apprendre que grâce à TJ Tyler, mes parents savaient à présent pour son infection ? Je n'en étais pas certain. Je me promis donc de lui révéler rapidement mais pas aujourd'hui. Je ne l'avais presque pas vu et nous passions la journée de demain à Los Angeles enfin nous y serions pour trois jours, afin de tourner le clip de notre prochaine chanson.

« - Dis-moi Mitchie tu accepterais de venir avec moi à LA, demandais-je sans réfléchir.

« - _Of course boy_. _When_ ?

« - Demain. Pour trois jours, dis-je sérieusement. On tourne notre clip et avec le trajet aller-retour…

« - Dommage, demain, j'ai rendez-vous chez mon médecin et je ne peux pas décaler, tu t'en doute !

« - Hey Mitchie, nous interrompit Jaelyn. Dis-moi le vertige que tu as fait hier, c'est du à la trithérapie ?

* * *

Oupss ! Désolée je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de couper maintenant. Je sais ce que vous allez dire : J'abuse de couper à ce moment-là mais que voulez-vous, j'adore mon côté sadique donc… J'espère néanmoins que ça vous a plus. J'oubliais, l'église Saint Henry existe réellement. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? De Shane qui pleure en début de chapitre ? De ses résolutions ? De l'annonce de TJ Tyler ? De la réaction des garçons ? De Jaelyn ? A votre avis comment ça va dégénérer ? Et surtout comment les garçons vont vivre les trois prochains jours à Los Angeles avec leurs parents à qui ils ne parlent plus vraiment ? Réponse dans 5 reviews minimum :p

Miss Tagada (L)


	23. Chapitre 22

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Voilà le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Je n'en dis pas plus si ce n'est Bonne Lecture ! =) Et merci à **MadDy** (Hello toi. Oh bravo moi je pleure quand Shane prend conscience qu'elle va mourir et qu'il pleure. :( Ouais j'avoue c'est trop bizarre comment ils découvrent la maladie de Mitchie mais bon. Ouais Jaelyn est sympa... Pour le moment en tout cas, on verra plus tard si elle l'est toujours hein mdrr Ouais j'essaie disons parce que bon je suis pas toujours douée pour couper les chapitres au pire moment :p Ah ah oui peut-être que Mitchie réagi comme ça. Ou alors elle quitte Shane, et rentre chez ses parents en pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps fragile :p Oui tu as bien résumé Mitchie, Trop gentille et très famille c'est elle. Mdrr alors je fais quoi ? Je poste la suite ou pas ? Mdrr bisouilles), **Miss Morgane** , **AngeleJ** (Pour ses deux reviews), **Romane** **4321** , **Marine** (Hello miss. Oh tu n'as pas pleuré ? Bravo, moi je craque généralement à ce passage Ouais TJ a mis les pieds dans le plat en voulant les féliciter, c'est regrettable ! Ouais on pourrait penser qu'ils ont confiance en leur fils mais visiblement non. Pas à chaud en tout cas mdrr Peut-être après ? Genre en y réfléchissant un peu quoi ! Ouais il paraît que je suis sadique mdrr Bisouilles), **Marina** (Hello miss. Oh dis donc tu les adores tous en fait mdrr Ouais j'avoue j'aime beaucoup ce passage. Shane qui demande à Dieu de ne pas lui prendre Mitchie pour le moment. Et pas trop vite ! C'est chou que ça me fait pleurer à chaque fois ! :( Ouais on peut dire qu'ils apprennent sa maladie de la pire des manières mais bon TJ ne pouvait pas savoir ! Ouais ils ont l'air de tenir à la carrière de leurs enfants mdrr Ouais heureusement qu'elles s'entendent bien sinon ça craindrait vu que Shane a l'air très proche de leur frangine mais bon. Euh je ne sais pas... Pour vous obliger à revenir lire la suite ? mdrr T'inquiète le chapitre continue sur la lignée tu auras la réponse mdrr Bisouilles) et **Mamadjo**

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Pov de **Mitchie**

 **Je** regardais Jaelyn interdite. Comment savait-elle que j'avais le Sida ? Qui le lui avait dit ? Très peu de personnes étaient au courant. Parmi eux ses trois frères. Lequel m'avait trahi ? Je me tournais vers mon fiancé qui soupira.

« - Je ne voulais pas t'en parler aujourd'hui, souffla-t-il, mais tout à l'heure, dans les coulisses du direct TJ Tyler a… Elle nous a félicité avec mes frères pour ne pas s'être éloigné comme Tess quand on a appris ta séropositivité. Notre père était là et… Il en a parlé chez nous. Il y avait Maureen et Jaelyn également.

« - Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, demandais-je blessée.

« - Par égoïsme, avoua-t-il. Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui et je ne voulais pas que tu partes en courant alors qu'on avait prévu de passer la soirée entre-nous !

« - Je suis désolée Mitchie, souffla sa sœur. Je pensais qu'il te l'avait dit tout à l'heure ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, nos parents finiront par l'accepter.

« - Dis-moi Lyn, avant que tu te mettes à raconter des anecdotes gênantes sur moi bébé, grogna Shane, si tu allais faire un tour ailleurs ?

Elle acquiesça, s'excusant une nouvelle fois et retourna au salon où il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. J'avais conscience que les trois nous écoutaient et que Nate interviendrait probablement si le ton montait mais je voulais croire qu'on était seuls. Je lui demandais « pourquoi » et il grimaça.

« - Mes parents ont mal réagi à cette nouvelle, souffla-t-il. Ils… Ils ont brièvement pensé à nous séparer mais comme je suis presque majeur, ils ne peuvent rien faire !

« - Mec, tu ferais mieux de tout avouer, lui conseilla Jason.

« - Ouais en effet, tu ferais bien ! Raconte-moi !

« - Ils veulent que je cesse de te voir. Enfin qu'on cesse, tous les trois de te voir, se reprit-il. Que je romps nos fiançailles et toutes mes promesses et qu'on reparte vivre à Los Angeles loin de toi. Que tu n'aies plus aucun contact avec nous… Définitivement. J'ai pété les plombs parce que je m'y refuse et… Avec mes frères on est légèrement brouillés avec nos parents.

« - Et Maureen, demandais-je pour Jason.

« - Elle préfère t'éviter pour le moment, histoire de digérer la nouvelle mais elle se doute que tu fais attention à ne pas nous contaminer entre guillemet, répondit-il franchement depuis le salon.

« - Très bien !

Tout en parlant je claquais le couteau sur la table et j'enlevais ma bague que je posais à côté. Mon fiancé me regarda les yeux écarquillés.

« - Je suis désolée Shane vraiment, mais non. Je refuse de me marier avec toi si ça crée des problèmes dans ta famille. Des parents on en a que deux dans une vie, faut y faire attention, chuchotais-je.

« - Attends, dit-il alors que je partais. Tu fais quoi là ? Tu cèdes, m'accusa-t-il.

« - Oui. Je ne suis pas de taille à lutter contre les peurs de tes parents. Je t'aime, crois-moi mais je refuse que tu te disputes avec tes parents, que vous vous disputiez avec vos parents à cause de moi. Si je meurs dans trois ans, c'est pendant trois ans que vous ne les verrez plus, que vous n'auriez plus de nouvelles ni rien et ce sera douloureux. Vous risquez même de m'en vouloir alors…

Sans un mot, j'ouvris la porte et je repartis lui demandant de ne pas me suivre.

Pov de **Shane**

Quand la porte se referma dans son dos je frappais le mur de colère.

« - Ce n'est pas vrai !

« - Ne t'en fais pas, souffla notre sœur en me rejoignant. Elle a besoin d'accuser le choc. Elle reviendra. J'en suis certaine !

« - T'es gentille mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre sagement qu'elle revienne !

Sur ces mots, je pris ma veste, m'assurant que j'avais mes clés, mon portable et j'allais au garage. Deux minutes plus tard, je la rattrapais. Elle pleurait tout en prenant la direction de son lycée.

« - Mitchie attend !

« - Va-t'en Shane, souffla-t-elle en larmes.

« - Non ! Je suis désolé Mitchie mais je refuse de te laisser partir dans cet état. Monte s'il te plait. Je te ramène chez tes parents ou où tu souhaites mais monte avec moi. Il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire !

« - Non. C'est moi qui suis navrée Shane. Je n'aurais pas du te donner cette dernière chance ! Tu ne serais pas partagé entre ta famille et moi à l'heure qu'il est.

Je frappais le volant de colère et elle sursauta. J'accélérais pour me garer un peu plus loin et je la rejoignis. Face à elle, je l'empêchais de faire un pas de plus et elle commença à s'énerver, me demandant de la laisser passer seulement je ne cédais pas. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude de ce soir, elle semblait en colère mais j'ignorais contre qui. Elle finit par se stopper et je la pris dans les bras. Elle se laissa faire pleurant contre moi et je dus tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre s'excuser de son attitude.

« - Ce n'est rien ma petite chérie, je t'assure, soufflais-je en frottant son dos pour la réconforter. Allez reviens à la maison. Sans toi la soirée pizza va paraître bien fade !

« - Arrête les clowns le matin, ça ne te réussie pas !

J'entendis son sourire à travers ses mots et je sus que le conflit était désamorcé. Je la conduisis donc jusqu'à la place passager de ma voiture avant de faire le tour pour reprendre le volant.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions chez nous et elle entra en se mordant la lèvre.

« - Hey arrête de maltraiter ta bouche, sinon tu ne vas plus apprécier que je te fasse des bisous, soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser.

« - Je crois que je préfère quand ils se disputent ces deux là, souffla Jason. C'est frustrant quand tu sais que tu ne peux pas aller voir ta copine pour le moment !

« - Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt. Pas pour les bisous mais pour mon attitude, c'était idiot !

« - Mais non ça fait partie de la maladie, sourit Jaelyn… Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Coralie, une partenaire d'un défilé avait aussi le Sida, je connais certains trucs… Sauf qu'elle en avait marre de tous les médocs, elle s'est suicidée. C'a été très dur à vivre, dans la profession c'était un mannequin assez réputée quand même… Alors nous fais pas le même coup toi sinon je vais me fâcher, dit-elle à ma fiancée qui acquiesça légèrement apeurée.

Pov de **Mitchie**

On s'installa au salon pour manger tranquillement quand Nate proposa qu'on regarde un film alors que je remettais ma bague. On donna tous notre avis et il enclencha le dvd en souriant franchement. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous a préparé, me demandais-je. J'eus ma réponse en voyant le titre.

« - La princesse et la grenouille, criais-je de joie. A ton avis, on va voir Helga, lui demandais-je.

« - T'es pas au courant, rit-il. C'est elle qui fait la voix de Tania.

On rit franchement alors que Shane expliquait d'où venait ma fascination pour les grenouilles prénommée Helga, ce qui fit rire leur sœur. Elle me traita de gentille folle et on s'installa pour regarder le long-métrage. Pendant toute sa durée, je me rapprochais doucement de mon fiancé afin de pouvoir chuchoter à son oreille :

« - Tu m'en veux ? Pour tout à l'heure.

« - Non pas du tout. J'appréhendais ce genre de réaction, c'est pour ça que je t'ai caché qu'ils savaient. Parce que je compte bien passer la soirée avec toi !

Je souris ravie et embrassais sa joue bruyamment exprès. Je croisais le regard amusé de Nate quand je revins au film et il me traita de folle, en faisant tourner son doigt sur sa tempe et j'acquiesçais en souriant grandement.

Suite à ce film, Jaelyn proposa quelque chose de plus adulte et Jason explosa de rire, suivi de ses deux frères alors que je cherchais à comprendre ce qui était, visiblement drôle.

« - C'est rien, m'expliqua-t-elle. La dernière fois que j'ai dit ça, j'ai mis les épisodes de _Barney and friends_ que j'avais retrouvé sur le net. Faut dire que mon petit frère, dit-elle en désignant Nate, était juste trop chou dedans !

« - Ah ouais ? Hey mec, dis-je en le fixant, tu m'avais caché ça !

« - T'as qu'à être une fan normale !

J'accusais le coup en riant alors que leur sœur mettait un nouveau dvd. Devrais-je m'inquiéter ? Je n'en sais rien. Du moment que ça ne parle pas de génocide de grenouille, d'animaux et de gens malade, ça devrait le faire. Et faut pas qu'il y ait du sang. Je n'aime pas voir les gens saigner, ça me donne envie de vomir, c'est terrible. Traduction, je ne regarde que les dessins animés à la télé. J'eus un grand sourire en reconnaissant le générique du début. Les garçons soupirèrent de concert et Shane m'expliqua que leur sœur adorait ce film. Plus jeune, ils l'auraient vu au moins mille fois, il paraît. Trop cool, j'ai trouvé ma nouvelle meilleure amie.

Quand John Travolta commença à chanter _Summer_ _night_ , Jaelyn prit avec lui et juste pour embêter les garçons, je chantais en même temps qu'Olivia Newton Jones. Mon fiancé entreprit aussitôt de me museler alors que Jason s'attaquait à sa sœur afin, selon lui, qu'il n'y ait aucun canard. Je ris joyeusement mais quand Shane réussit à me bâillonner, je n'eus plus d'autre choix. C'était quelque chose que je détestais faire mais ça marchait à tous les coups alors… Je lui léchais la main et il la retira aussitôt en me rappelant qu'il n'était pas une glace.

« - Ouais dommage d'ailleurs !

Il me fusilla des yeux avant d'embrasser ma joue me promettant de ne plus recommencer. Il regretta sa promesse cependant quand je recommençais à chanter à _Hopeless devoted to you_. C'était ma chanson préférée avec le solo de Stockard Channing qui interprète Rizzo. Sa chanson _There are worse thing I could do_ est superbe. Enfin moi je suis fan quoi ! Néanmoins, histoire de pouvoir regarder le film tranquillement, je me retins de chanter réellement les autres chansons. Je faisais du muet, c'était plus prudent visiblement.

A la fin du second film, leur sœur monta se coucher ainsi que Nate et Jason, nous laissant en amoureux. J'attendis sagement qu'ils soient tous dans leur chambre puis je me tournais vers Shane.

« - Tu crois que tes parents vont m'en vouloir longtemps ?

« - Ce n'est pas à toi qu'ils en veuillent, rassure-toi. C'est à moi en quelque sorte. Ils ne comprennent pas que je veuille t'épouser alors que tu es atteinte de cette maladie. Ils… Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils réagissent comme ça cela dit !

« - Ce sont tes parents, ils cherchent à te protéger, c'est normal. Tu verras avec ta femme plus tard. Vous aurez des enfants et si ton fils vient te voir en disant qu'il veut épouser une fille atteinte… Je ne sais pas de la syphilis par exemple et bien tu le mettras en garde.

« - Mais non puisque sa maman sera là pour m'épauler. Elle me regardera et me dira dans les yeux « Dis donc mec, t'es marié à une malade du Sida qui est, comme la syphilis une IST alors laisse donc ton fils faire ce que tu as fait avec moi ! »

« - Tu dis n'importe quoi, ris-je, mais comme c'est agréable à entendre, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Rêver c'est beau !

« - Alors dis-moi c'est quoi ton rêve le plus secret, demanda-t-il doucement.

« - Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que ça serait ça. Avoir une vie longue et des enfants. De toi naturellement, ajoutais-je en souriant. Avoir une belle maison qui donnerait sur une plage privée, deux chiens, trois chats et des oiseaux. Me lever au rythme de tes baisers et vivre chaque journée comme si c'était la dernière ! A contrario, j'aimerais mourir dans mon sommeil, dans tes bras. Parce qu'il n'y a que là, que je me sens à ma place, chuchotais-je en l'embrassant.

« - Bon pour la plage et la maison, je peux rien faire dans l'immédiat mais demain on pourrait voir pour adopter un chien tous les deux. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

« - Que ça ne marche pas comme ça Shane, soufflais-je. Tu ne peux pas m'offrir tout ce que je demande ! OK c'est super agréable d'être gâtée ainsi mais il faut savoir être raisonnable. La vie nous donne ce que l'on mérite. J'ignore ce que j'ai fait de si bien pour avoir ton amour mais crois-moi il me suffit amplement. Et si on vit dans un petit appartement en haut d'une tour à Brooklyn, alors ça me conviendra. Ce n'est pas parce que je souhaite vivre près de la plage qu'il faut que tu achètes une maison en bord de mer. Laisse-moi mériter tes attentions. Sinon j'ai l'impression de profiter de toi et ce n'est pas agréable !

« - D'accord mais à une condition !

« - Laquelle ?

« - Tu me laisses te faire un dernier cadeau que tu n'as pas demandé.

« - Et c'est quoi ? Tu m'offres déjà de m'épouser, d'adopter les animaux que je veux, tu me fais vivre un vrai rêve… Tu vas même me faire danser le soir du bal dans tes bras. Que veux-tu m'offrir de plus ?

« - Sois sage et tu le sauras à mon retour de Los Angeles… Finalement, il vaut mieux que tu évites de venir, non ?

J'acquiesçais septique. Si ses parents voulaient nous séparer, ça leur serait plus facile si je suis loin mais d'un autre côté, je n'avais pas envie de supporter leurs regards venimeux pendant trois jours. Que fallait-il faire ? Rester et prendre le risque d'être séparé ? Partir et prendre le risque qu'ils me haïssent ? Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir. Soudain, je repensais à nos adresses mails. Voilà un moyen qu'ils ne connaissaient probablement pas. Rassurée, j'embrassais mon fiancé tendrement alors qu'il me rapprochait de lui. Il m'assit sur lui, sans trop de mal avant de me coller à lui. Je pouvais sentir ses muscles contre moi et c'était très agréable ! Ainsi, j'avais réellement l'impression d'être à ma place. D'appartenir à quelqu'un. Je sais qu'une personne n'appartient en théorie à personne mais je lui avais offert mon cœur il lui appartenait à présent. Le manque d'air nous sépara et il me proposa, en chuchotant de monter dans sa chambre seulement les évènements de la soirée me revinrent à l'esprit et je murmurais à mon tour :

« - Attendons que tu sois revenu de Los Angeles pour dormir ensemble. Comme ça on se fera un matin tout câlin sans que tes parents déboulent dans ta chambre en combinaison anti-contagion pour te demander de les rejoindre en bas, plaisantais-je.

Il eut un drôle de sourire tordu mais accepta d'attendre quelques jours. Je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils aient changé d'avis d'ici leur retour de Los Angeles mais… On pouvait espérer. Ça ne coûtait rien, je le savais, je passais mon temps à espérer ! Shane se redressa et me prévint qu'il fallait mieux qu'il me ramène chez mes parents, avant de ne plus pouvoir résister à l'envie de me séquestrer dans sa chambre puis dans sa valise. Je ris doucement mais lorsqu'il se mit debout, j'étais toujours accrochée à lui.

« - Allez mon petit singe, il est l'heure que tu regagnes ta charmante cage, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille qu'il embrassa.

Durant le trajet, aucun de nous ne parla. Je me contentais de regarder nos mains liées, tout en priant que ses parents ne réussissent pas à nous séparer. Quand on arriva, je soupirais doucement.

« - Shane, quelle est la femme la plus belle du monde, à tes yeux ?

« - C'est quoi ça, demanda-t-il mi-méfiant mi-amusé. Une question piège ?

« - Non, il n'y a aucun piège. Dis-moi juste à tes yeux qui est la femme la plus belle du monde. Je veux dire si tu n'étais pas fiancé à moi et si tu avais la possibilité de la rencontrer, sur qui jetterais-tu ton dévolu ?

« - Je crois que je choisirais Camilla Belle. Pourquoi cette question ?

« - Dans ce cas promets-moi que même si tu la rencontres, tu me quitteras pas par téléphone ?

Il sourit et m'embrassa tendrement avant de répondre.

« - Si je me souviens bien cette question sous-entendait que l'on était _pas_ fiancés. Or on l'est donc on peut même me proposer un million de dollars, je refuserais de te quitter pour elle ! C'est toi que j'aime petite tête !

Je souris à ces mots et pris l'initiative du baiser suivant. La main sur sa joue je l'embrassais avec amour. C'était tellement beau ce qu'il venait de dire. Il s'écarta de moi cependant et m'intima d'aller me coucher. Sauf que je n'étais pas fatiguée moi. J'obéis quand même comprenant qu'il devait être fatigué et après un dernier bisou doux comme une caresse, je sortis de la voiture et j'entrais chez moi, souriant comme une bienheureuse. C'était officiel, j'étais tombée sur le seul garçon de tous les Etats-Unis, a être parfaitement parfait.

Pov de **Tess**

Je guettais le retour de maman avec impatience. Je savais que Caitlyn m'en voudrait mais j'avais fait ça dans le but de protéger ceux que j'aimais. J'entendis le moteur dans l'allée et j'éteignais mon émission beauté. De toute façon, je savais faire une manucure maison depuis pas mal de temps. Je laissais à maman le temps de rentrer puis j'allais à sa rencontre.

« - Alors, demandais-je surexcitée. Comment ça s'est passé ?

« - Et bien… J'avoue j'aime beaucoup Mitchie mais je n'ai pas digéré qu'elle t'ait fait courir le risque pendant deux ans… Leur père a été réellement furieux en apprenant qu'elle avait le Sida. Visiblement, il l'ignorait. Mais pas Shane.

« - Je m'en doutais, que lui était au courant. Mais bon, j'espère que ça va les séparer. Elle est folle de leur faire prendre autant de risques.

« - Je suis d'accord ma chérie ! Il y avait aussi leur sœur si je me souviens bien… Une mannequin qui fait très attention à son image, expliqua ma mère. Elle m'a raconté qu'elle revenait de Milan, qu'elle en avait assez de faire des photos et qu'elle avait besoin d'un break. Elle reprendra pour la collection automne hiver de Dior ! Elle doit être réputée dans ce monde, elle ne laissera pas une fille atteinte du Sida l'approcher. Et comment ils sont tous les quatre soudés…

« - Shane finira par quitter Mitchie et je pourrais me rapprocher de lui, conclus-je en souriant.

Au fond, j'étais ravie de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Je n'avais pas apprécié que Nate préfère rester avec elle plutôt que moi. La logique voulait que Caitlyn qui était au courant depuis longtemps visiblement, reste avec l'autre folle et Nate aurait du se rapprocher de moi. Après tout, lui aussi avait été trompée par cette fille. Contre toute attente cependant, il s'était rapproché d'elle, tout comme ses frères. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de photo que j'avais vu d'eux sur les sites internet. Je savais qu'ils adoraient aller près du lac, que Mitchie passait beaucoup de temps chez les garçons, qu'elle avait été au concert d'Oklahoma City, qu'elle avait rencontré Zac Efron, un de mes fantasmes. Elle vivait ce que j'aurais du vivre si Shane m'avait rencontré la première. J'étais persuadée de ce fait et je n'attendais qu'une chose, c'était qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il prendrait moins de risque en sortant avec moi. Je m'assis au salon et pris les magasines que j'avais acheté tout à l'heure. Je faisais le tri des rumeurs qui courait sur maman, comme chaque semaine seulement une photo attira mon attention. Elle avait été prise devant le restaurant préférée de Mitchie justement. Celui où Rodrigue passait son temps. Que faisaient-ils là-bas tous les deux ? Mitchie je comprenais mais Shane ? Surtout qu'elle était superbe sa robe rouge. *

Je me promis de résoudre cette histoire rapidement puis je demandais à maman si je pouvais utiliser une de ses sources afin de faire tourner la nouvelle. Il fallait que le monde sache que Mitchie la petite-amie de Shane avait le Sida !

Pov de **Mitchie**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain, j'eus l'agréable surprise d'entendre le chant des oiseaux. Ouais bon rien d'exceptionnel à ça mais j'aime bien le chant des oiseaux donc… Je sortis de mon lit en secouant la tête et machinalement je regardais mon portable. Deux messages attendaient sagement que je les ouvre. « _Salut la belle. Mon copain et ton copain ayant décidé de jouer les beaux gosses à LA, je voulais savoir, une aprem shopping ça te dit ? Faut encore que j'achète ma tenue de bal. PS : Tu connais le thème du bal toi ?_ » Je ris au message de Caitlyn. Comment pourrais-je savoir le thème du bal puisque je n'avais pas prévu d'y aller. « _Aucune idée. Demande à Sander, il y va avec Lily, la petite rouquine du cours de Civilisation, me semble-t-il. Il doit savoir. Mais ça marche pour l'aprem._ » Je m'assis à table et voulus lire le second message quand un nouveau arriva. « _Salut c'est Lyn. Dis-moi t'es partante pour une aprem entre filles ? Mes frères se sont barrés sans moi les lâcheurs. Si t'es dispo dis-le j'ai une idée qui pourrait te plaire !_ » Flûte alors. « _Salut Lyn, en fait je passe l'aprem avec la copine de Nate qui est aussi ma meilleure amie. Si t'as pas peur de t'ennuyer avec deux lycéennes, t'es la bienvenue. Elle doit s'acheter une robe de bal. Bisous_ » Je lâchais mon portable quand maman me rappela que je devais aller chez le médecin aujourd'hui et je grimaçais. Je détestais ces rendez-vous médicaux où je devais faire un bilan de ma santé. Ceci dit, il fallait que je leur parle des bouffées de chaleurs et de ma fatigue récente donc… Heureusement j'avais rendez-vous à onze heures et la plupart du temps l'entretien n'excédait pas les quarante minutes, je décidais donc de retrouver Caitlyn à quatorze heures avant de me souvenir de mon dernier message. « _Salut mi amor. Juste un petit message au saut du lit pour te dire que finalement j'aurais peut-être dû te kidnapper. A dans trois jours. Je t'aime_ » Oh c'est mignon ! Je décidais de ne pas répondre toute de suite afin de ne pas le déranger dans son tournage et je filais me laver. J'avais un rendez-vous, médicale, à honorer après tout.

Je sortis à midi et demi en grinçant des dents. Dis donc, c'était plus drôle d'aller chez le dentiste… Et ça dure moins longtemps ! Je secouais la tête et commençais à lire toute la paperasse sur une nouvelle médication. La trithérapie ne fonctionnait plus aussi bien qu'avant et le médecin ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. J'avais donc un nouvel exercice journalier. Noter tout ce que je mangeais et aussi mes activités. En gros, faut que je lui raconte ma vie. A votre avis, je marque combien de bisous je fais à mon copain par jour ? Aujourd'hui, demain et après-demain ce sera simple. Zéro, une jolie bulle !

« - Arrête de lire quand je conduis, soupira mon père. Tu vas être malade !

Je hochais la tête et rangeais le tout dans mon sac, avant de regarder mon portable. Jaelyn et Caitlyn acceptaient de se rencontrer pour une après-midi shopping. J'espère juste que Nate ne m'en voudra pas de les avoir fait se rencontrer mais bon. Je devais les voir toutes les deux dans une demi-heure. J'étais pressée. Je n'avais pas de robe à acheter mais Caitlyn avait une idée très précise de ce qu'elle voulait et j'espérais qu'on la trouverait rapidement. Le bal était le lendemain du retour de nos deux amoureux et elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver son bonheur.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, on prit la direction de chez les garçons, alors que je râlais. Je détestais l'idée d'avoir toujours un chauffeur. Je préférais choisir moi-même quand je ne voulais pas conduire mais je n'avais pas le choix donc… Quand on se gara Caitlyn regarda leur sœur sortir et déglutit.

« - Je vais me sentir affreusement moche, quoi que je porte, soupira-t-elle.

Je souris. Il était vrai que Jaelyn était super belle. Les cheveux noirs comme Shane, des yeux bleus super profonds, une silhouette de rêve, la peau bronzée et un sourire à toute épreuve. Et comme en plus elle a un caractère agréable… Elle devait être courtisée. Elle monta avec nous, dans la voiture des parents de Caitlyn, puisqu'elle devait faire le contrôle technique de la sienne.

« - Sympa comme voiture, c'est une Kia non ?

« - Une Sorento de deux mille huit, précisément, répondit ma meilleure amie.

Pour ma part, je souris connaissant la fierté de Ludovic, son père, vis-à-vis de sa voiture. Il l'avait acheté neuve à l'époque et d'un coup, aucun crédit ni rien. Depuis il faisait très attention à sa voiture et ne la prêtait jamais mais… Faut croire qu'une après-midi entre fille à essayer un tas de robe a dû l'effrayer. Notez mon père non plus n'aurait pas accepté de jouer au chauffeur alors…

On passa la journée, comme prévu, à essayer un tas de robe. La pauvre Caitlyn essayait tout ce qu'on lui sortait et des fois c'était franchement drôle. Surtout quand Jaelyn lui tendit un fourreau noir fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle me fit penser à une mante-religieuse ainsi mais bon. Quand elle essaya un modèle rouge vif, ce fut pire, elle faisait limite femme fatale mais le décolleté était trop plongeant.

A vingt heures et cent soixante-douze robes d'essayées, on abandonna, pour la journée et Caitlyn proposa qu'on aille au cinéma en tant que célibataire.

« - Bonne idée, ça me fera oublier Lorenzo comme ça !

On la regarda toutes les deux et elle sourit.

« - Je sortais avec Lorenzo un photographe vachement mignon mais cet imbécile a tout gâché. Il m'a proposé de faire des photos dénudées.

« - Et, demandais-je.

« - Et… Il a mangé son appareil photo, pied compris ! On ne se moque pas d'un enfant Gray sans en payer les conséquences !

« - Je note, rit Caitlyn. Au fait Mitchie, c'est quand que tu récupères ta voiture ?

« - Jamais, elle est morte selon papa, faut que j'en rachète une. Mais j'hésite entre une bleue et une violette ! Donc une fois que je serais décidée sur la couleur, si j'en trouve une dans mes prix je l'achète sinon… Je jouerais les petites princesses !

Je ris en me souvenant que Nate disait souvent que j'étais une petite princesse au début puisque j'avais toujours un chauffeur.

Finalement on passa la soirée chez les garçons à rire des anecdotes que Jaelyn nous racontait. Autant sur elle que sur ses frères. J'appris donc que plus jeune, Shane voulait être cow-boy puis médecin alors que Nate préférait l'astrologie. Quant à Jason, il voulait être papa. Un beau métier cela dit ! Afin d'équilibrer la balance, on raconta également certaines histoires de notre enfance, puis on dévia sur les rêves de chacune avant de finalement s'endormir à trois heures du matin complètement vannées.

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent tout aussi similaire, sauf qu'on passa la soirée à jouer au billard tout en buvant du soda. Entre deux verres, j'envoyais des messages à mon fiancé lui demandant de ses nouvelles, s'il revenait bien, s'il avait rencontré Camilla Belle mais il me rassura. Je lui manquais et s'il avait bien rencontré Camilla qui jouait dans leur clip, il était pressé de revenir afin de pouvoir m'embrasser. J'avoue que cette dernière information me fit plus que plaisir et lorsqu'il m'envoya un message me prévenant qu'il montait dans l'avion, je comptais les heures qui nous séparaient à défaut des kilomètres. J'avais hâte qu'il revienne. Juste pour savoir si ses parents avaient, ou non, réussi à nous séparer.

Le lendemain, à treize heures, je lui envoyais un message, voulant savoir si je pouvais venir le voir mais il me proposa de me retrouver chez lui, m'assurant que Jaelyn m'ouvrirait. Je souris en songeant qu'il devait probablement ignorer que j'avais passé mon temps avec Caitlyn et elle ces trois derniers jours mais bon. Je me lavais avant de chercher une tenue que je pourrais mettre. J'hésitais entre un jeans et une tunique afin de mettre mes converses ou une robe juste pour l'ennuyer. Il m'avait confié qu'il adorait me voir en jupe et je voulais tirer partie de cette information. Je me décidais donc pour la seconde. J'enfilais ma robe bleue et blanche, glissais un serre-tête blanc dans mes cheveux puis je pris la direction de chez eux. Leur avion se posait à quatorze heures et ils mettraient environs quinze minutes pour arriver. Je serais donc, en toute logique, chez eux, avant eux justement. J'avais en plus un cadeau pour mon fiancé.

Quand j'arrivais, je ris joyeusement. Jaelyn jouait le jeu de l'hôtesse de maison avec brio puisqu'elle arrosait le jardin habillée d'un short blanc et d'un bustier rouge des plus voyant. Une sorte de chapeau de paille sur la tête, elle me fit signe de la rejoindre et on discuta tranquillement en attendant le retour de ses frères.

On était d'ailleurs en train de commenter nos scores, minables, au billard quand la voiture de leurs parents se gara dans l'allée. Mal à l'aise, je commençais à vouloir partir mais elle me retint m'assurant que contrairement à eux, je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Shane sortit en criant un « non » et claqua la portière. Il se tourna et vint nous rejoindre en souriant. Il poussa doucement sa sœur en passant et me porta me faisant tourner sur place avant de m'embrasser tendrement, chuchotant que je lui avais manqué.

« - T'en fais pas un peu trop là, demandais-je amusée.

« - Juste assez pour m'éloigner de mes parents. Au fait, j'ai un truc pour toi !

Tout en parlant, il sortit de sa poche une feuille qu'il me tendit. Je la dépliais et ris joyeusement en lisant. « Je soussignée Camilla Belle, assure à Mademoiselle Mitchie Jolie, que je ne compte pas lui piquer l'homme de sa vie. (Navrée, c'est lui qui a dictée) » avait-elle ajouté.

« - T'es dingue… Mais je t'aime comme ça !

Je l'embrassais doucement au moment où Nate et Jason arrivèrent. Ils saluèrent leur sœur et moi lorsque je m'éloignais de mon fiancé. Shane en profita pour aller chercher sa valise et je notais qu'ils semblaient vraiment en froid avec leurs parents. Malgré moi, ça me fit de la peine et lorsqu'on fut au salon, je leur demandais comment ça c'était passé.

« - On a tous été très professionnels, sourit Nate. Mais hormis pour le clip on ne se parlait pas.

« - Même Maureen ?

« - Non, elle a réfléchie et maintenant elle refuse de venir de peur que tu lui en veuilles, rit Jason.

« - Ah non mais je ne suis pas Cruella D'enfer je ne vais pas la manger… Je ne lui en veux pas du tout, qu'elle se rassure. Elle a eu une réaction normale !

Il acquiesça et l'appela aussitôt alors que je me tournais vers mon fiancé voulant lui parler en privé. J'aurais pu lui demander seulement je préférais l'emmener à l'écart. On se retrouva dans le garage et il me regarda amusé, se demandant probablement ce qu'on faisait dans cette pièce.

« - Tu sais j'ai beaucoup réfléchis à ce que tu m'as proposé avant de partir, entre deux parties de billard avec ta sœur, je veux dire !

« - Et tu es partante pour un chien ?

« - Non pas cette partie, grimaçais-je amusée malgré moi, je parlais plutôt de ton envie de dormir ensemble, un de ces quatre !

« - Ah non, tu avais dit oui, pour ce soir, si j'avais rien à faire demain. Je n'ai rien de prévu demain, tu restes, point final !

Il s'était montré autoritaire, enfin presque quoi et je souris.

« - Je n'avais pas prévu de repartir, tu sais ? Pas la peine de crier !

« - Tant mieux, dans ce cas, il me reste un truc à faire. Le dernier cadeau dont on a parlé et…

« - Oh. En parlant de cadeau, souris-je, j'en ai un pour toi. Bon il n'est pas aussi génial que tout ce que tu m'offres mais il te sera très utile !

Sur ces mots, je lui tendis mon pauvre petit paquet et il l'ouvrit intrigué. C'était une écharpe que j'avais faite avec amour et qui lui permettrait d'avoir la gorge au chaud à la sortie de leurs concerts. Il me remercia en m'embrassant tendrement et lorsqu'il sortit, je lui montrais les broderies que j'avais faites.

Lorsqu'on retrouva ses frères et sœurs, il l'avait autour du cou et paradait comme un coq, ce qui me faisait bien rire. A le voir, il avait quelque chose d'inestimable sur lui, alors que ce n'était qu'une écharpe faite à la main pour ne pas qu'il abîme sa voix qui me faisait rêver.

Maureen arriva dix minutes plus tard et embrassa tout le monde avant de se tourner vers moi.

« - Mitchie, je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude.

« - Pourquoi ? T'as fait quelque chose de mal, demandais-je en riant aux bisous chatouilleux que Shane déposait dans mon cou.

« - Oui j'ai plutôt mal réagi en apprenant que tu étais…

Je le regardais chercher vainement un synonyme à séropositive, puis je suggérais « malade. » Elle acquiesça les joues rouges et éloignant mon fiancé de mon cou, je lui assurais que ce n'était pas grave. Shane ne se laissa pas faire facilement et revint à la charge reprenant ses bisous qui me faisaient de plus en plus rire si bien que je dus le menacer de rentrer chez moi, pour qu'il cesse enfin ses chatouilles. Heureusement, il continua ses baisers.

On passa le reste de la journée à rire entre nous même si je notais le léger malaise qu'il y avait entre Maureen et moi. Elle semblait encore se méfier de moi. Elle avait peut-être changé d'avis concernant son attitude, elle n'était pour autant pas prête à ce que je lui fasse la bise ou autre. J'aurais pu m'en offusquer bien sûr seulement je ne voulais pas créer de conflit entre Jason et elle. Après tout, elle avait le droit d'avoir peur pour sa vie. C'était un cadeau inestimable, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas gâcher avec de mauvais choix. Je l'avais bien compris et j'espérais que tous ceux qui m'entouraient le savaient également. Bien sûr comme tout le monde, il m'arrivait de déprimer, d'être mal dans ma tête et de vouloir tout envoyer en l'air mais je savais que si je le faisais, je n'aurais pas de seconde chance. J'avais raté ma vie en me faisant ce stupide tatouage, je le regrettais chaque jour mais j'assumais cette erreur.

Au soir, alors qu'on mangeait des crêpes, oui je sais drôle de repas mais bon, je me souvenais de mes nouvelles consignes et je sortis mon calepin. J'y inscrivis « Soirée entre amis » suivie de « Crêpes à la chantilly et à la glace »

« - Tu fais quoi là, demanda mon fiancé perdu.

« - Oh rien d'important. Je ne réponds pas très bien au traitement et le médecin ne comprend pas pourquoi. Du coup je dois noter mes activités et ce que je mange, durant un mois à l'issue duquel, je referais des tests pour savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Rien d'alarmant, ceci dit.

Je relevais le nez pour voir qu'ils me fixaient tous inquiet, sauf la copine de Jason, Maureen qui semblait avoir peur et je soupirais :

« - Non mais relax, ce n'est pas grave selon le médecin qui me suit, pas la peine de tirer cette tête-là… Cela dit, gardez-là pour le jour de mon enterrement, vous êtes vachement crédibles !

Nate me traita de dingue, ce que je confirmais, puis la soirée reprit dans la bonne ambiance. Je remarquais soudain qu'il manquait une lampe et je demandais où elle était. Jaelyn rit de bon cœur et m'expliqua qu'elle l'avait cassé pendant une bataille de polochon, avant d'ajouter qu'elle n'était même pas belle. J'acquiesçais ce fait, je ne la trouvais pas superbe mais si les garçons l'aimaient… Jason m'assura qu'eux non plus la regrettaient pas et qu'ils comptaient en acheter une nouvelle plus dans leur goûts.

« - Comme la guitare là, demandais-je en fixant la petite lampe posé sur un des meubles.

« - Dans le même genre en effet, rit-il.

* * *

Et voilà, à titre exceptionnel, je ne termine pas le chapitre en peau de boudin. Contents ? J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'avoue je n'avais pas envie que Maureen reste loin longtemps donc… Pour les parents faudra attendre, je ne sais pas comment je vais les faire réagir à froid donc…

Miss Tagada (L)


	24. Chapitre 23

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous. A nouveau, voici le chapitre puisque j'ai eu les cinq reviews minimum =) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à **MadDy** (Hello miss. Sérieux ? Tu avais oublié Tess... Comment tu as fait ? Je suis choquée là mdrr Ben ouais. Si Shane découvre que sa fiancée a le SIDA il va la quitter et tomber dans les bras d'une nana qu'il n'a pas vu dix fois... C'est logique non ? Oui mais peut-être qu'il ne savait pas (selon Tess je veux dire) que Mitchie était malade ? Ou peut-être qu'il n'osait pas la quitter ! Va savoir mdrr Mdrr oui Mitchie souffre toujours dans mes fics (faudrait peut-être que je fasse le contraire je crois) Bisouilles), **Romane 4321** , **AngeleJ** , **Marina** (Hello miss. Ouais c'est bien que Mitchie et Jaelyn soient amies, au moins Shane sait qu'il peut compter sur sa fratrie... A moins qu'elle ne fasse semblant... Qui sait ? Hormis moi :p Ouais Shane commence à être roder, elle rompt leur fiançailles au moindre problème. (Déjà deux fois si j'ai bonne mémoire mdrr) Ouais c'est adorable le mot de Camilla mdrr Ben ouais Tess pense réellement que Shane va quitter sa fiancée pour tomber dans les bras de la garce qui a ruiné la vie de Mitchie... Hmm oui je t'autorise à la démolir, la torturer, ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche mdrr Je l'aime pas mdrr Bisouilles), **Miss Morgne** et **Mamadjo** pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Pov de **Mitchie**

 **Je** sentis un rayon de soleil caresser mon visage et je grimaçais. Trop tôt pour se lever. Je me retournais et je sentis Shane me serrer dans ses bras. Visiblement lui aussi était réveillé mais n'avait pas envie de bouger. Tant mieux ! Il se décala cependant pour venir déposer un baiser des plus doux sur mes lèvres et je soupirais de contentement. Qu'est-ce qu'on est bien dans ses bras. A mon tour, je bougeais pour aller l'embrasser puisqu'il s'éloigna avant que je ne puisse répondre. Je fus brève également et j'en profitais pour poser ma tête sur sa poitrine juste pour écouter son cœur. Je repensais à la veille. A minuit, Shane avait donné le départ puisqu'il était fatigué et je l'avais suivi pour lui demander qu'il me prête un tee-shirt pour la nuit. A la place, il m'avait attiré dans sa chambre qu'il avait verrouillée tout en m'embrassant contre la porte. Le manque d'air nous avait séparé et j'en avais profité pour lui demander un tee-shirt. J'aimais bien dormir dans ses vêtements, ainsi j'avais la fugace impression qu'il était près de moi. Il avait souri de ma demande et m'avait proposé de choisir tout en me rappelant de ne pas partir puisque je m'étais engagée à dormir dans ses bras. Je souris en repensant au regard de petit garçon qu'il avait eu à ce moment-là. J'avais acquiescé et il avait sourit comme s'il découvrait son cadeau de Noël puis j'étais partie me changer dans sa salle de bain.

« - T'as envie de te lever, chuchota-t-il.

« - Non, je suis très bien là. Dans tes bras, c'est parfait ! Il manque juste un fond de musique et je me croirais au paradis !

Il ne dit rien mais nous fit basculer pour venir m'embrasser tendrement. Je m'accrochais à son cou le collant à moi, alors que j'approfondissais notre baiser. J'avais besoin de le sentir tout contre moi. Le manque d'air nous sépara mais il vint embrasser mon cou presque aussitôt et je penchais la tête pour l'aider tout en savourant chaque baiser qui devenait de plus en plus brûlant. Je me cambrais doucement lorsque sa langue effleura ma peau tandis qu'une de ses mains passait sous le tee-shirt qu'il m'avait passé la veille. Ses doigts frôlèrent ma peau, s'amusant à la taquiner. Il semblait savoir exactement quoi faire pour me rendre dingue, pour augmenter ou diminuer l'envie de plus que j'avais quand j'étais dans ses bras. Mon pyjama de fortune remonta dénudant entièrement mon ventre qu'il alla embrasser. Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres bientôt suivi par son prénom que je gémis presque tant ses caresses me mettaient au supplice. Mon cerveau se déconnecta et je laissais mon corps réagir seul à ses baisers. Je me cambrais plus violemment quand il titilla la zone la plus sensible de mon nombril me mordant légèrement la lèvre.

La sonnette retentit et je revins légèrement à la réalité en entendant Damian hurler à Shane de descendre.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, grogna-t-il. On n'avait rien de prévu !

On l'entendit monter les escaliers et il voulut ouvrir la porte mais se heurta au verrou. Je fixais mon fiancé inquiète de la suite des évènements. Surtout quand il dit que ça me concernait directement. On se regarda perplexe et il prévint qu'il était réveillé.

« - Je descends au salon dans deux minutes !

Il descendit et Shane soupira. Il sortit de son lit, après avoir embrassé le bout de mon nez et il me tendit un short, me proposant de nous laver plus tard. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'arrivée, habillée dans ses vêtements soit très recommandé mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix donc… J'enfilais le vêtement rapidement puis il ouvrit la porte. Nate était là et grimaça en nous voyant. Je sens que la suite des évènements sera tout sauf agréable ! Je sursautais quand je sentis mon fiancé me prendre dans ses bras comme une mariée. La robe en moins ça va de soit ! On arriva au salon accompagné de mon meilleur ami puisque c'était Jaelyn qui avait ouvert et Damian me fixa en fronçant les sourcils. Son regard était colérique et inquiet, je dirais !

« - Bonjour, fis-je doucement.

« - Mitchie. Est-ce que je peux savoir qui est au courant pour ta…

Il y eut un blanc, puis Shane prit la parole :

« - Sa séropositivité, proposa-il provocateur.

« - Ma maladie ? Hormis votre famille et la mienne, il n'y a que Caitlyn ma meilleure amie, Tess et TJ Tyler visiblement. Pourquoi ?

« - Pour ça !

Il jeta le magazine qu'il avait dans les mains et je vis avec horreur une photo de moi en première page « La petite amie de Shane, atteinte du Sida ? » Je fixais la Une sans réussir à y croire alors que je sentais les regards sur moi. D'une main tremblante, je le pris et j'allais lire l'article afin de savoir qui avait osé dévoiler cette information médicale.

Je n'appris malheureusement rien mais je compris que ma vie était doublement gâchée. A la fin de ma lecture, je le fermais et le jetais brutalement en fixant les garçons que j'adorais pourtant :

« - Mais y a rien de sacrée dans votre foutu monde de paillettes, explosais-je avant de me laisser tomber en pleurs. Même le secret médical n'est pas respecté ! C'est dégueulasse ! Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça mais si je le trouve, je lui fais bouffer l'équivalent de mon sac avec tout ce qui s'y trouve et par une voie très douloureuse. Ils n'ont pas le droit de parler de moi, de dévoiler des informations classées confidentielles sans mon autorisation !

« - Calme-toi ma petite chérie, souffla Shane en me prenant contre lui. Ne t'en fais pas, on va trouver qui a fait ça et exiger un démenti ! Je t'assure qu'on ne laissera pas passer !

« - Un idée papa, demanda Nate. On ne peut pas laisser quelques journalistes opportunistes détruire la vie de Mitchie ?

« - Eh bien, il faut dresser la liste exacte des gens qui le savent et procéder par ordre. Ce n'est ni vous, ni ta famille visiblement, dit-il pour moi. Peut-être cette Caitlyn ou…

« - Non, ce n'est pas sa meilleure amie. Elle l'aide à cacher ça depuis longtemps ! Quand Mitchie avait un examen médical ou autre et qu'elle devait rester alité, Caitlyn la couvrait en disant qu'elle était malade, le coupa Nate. Peut-être Tess par contre. Après tout, elle n'a pas apprécié d'apprendre ta maladie !

« - Et ça expliquerais comment TJ était au courant, ajouta Jason.

« - Ouais, si ça se trouve, elle a peut-être même joué la mère compréhensive sur le plateau pour que tu le saches, ajouta Jaelyn en fixant son père.

Je les regardais débattre sur la fiabilité de TJ tout en pleurant silencieusement. A présent tout le monde allait savoir. Dans l'article, il y avait une photo de moi sortant de l'hôpital des papiers à la main, puis de la pharmacie avec un sac impressionnant. Sans compter que j'étais toute maigrichonne, comme cité dans ce torchon et que mon air fatigué s'expliquait très bien à présent. Comment j'allais faire ? Je ne pourrais pas le cacher longtemps certes mais ma santé ne regardait personne !

Ils parlèrent pendant plus d'une heure des différentes possibilités puis mon téléphone sonna.

« - Allo _…_ Ah Cait, dis-je en essuyant mes joues _…_ Non ça va rassure-toi. Tu voulais quelque chose, demandais-je tristement _…_ Ah oui. Le bal, soupirais-je _…_ Euh oui j'arrive pour t'aider. Je prends une douche et je te retrouve chez toi ! _…_ Ok bye.

Je raccrochais en soupirant et j'embrassais mon fiancé, avant de lui expliquer que j'avais promis à ma meilleure amie de l'aider à se préparer pour le bal. Il acquiesça et me laissa aller me laver alors qu'il cherchait une solution à ce problème.

Quand je revins une demi-heure plus tard, Damian était parti et Jaelyn prête à jouer au chauffeur. Elle me rappela qu'elle devait nous aider, Caitlyn et moi à nous faire belle et demanda à prendre la voiture de Jason. Il lui tendit simplement les clés avant de m'assurer qu'ils allaient régler cette histoire. Je le remerciais d'un faible sourire puis je suivis leur sœur au garage. Ce ne fut que là que je compris qu'on prenait la Dodge viper de Jason. Je me tournais vers Jaelyn et lui demandais si elle accepterait que je conduise, lui expliquant que c'était la seule voiture que je n'avais pas encore conduite, parmi celle de ses frères.

« - Attends, Shane t'a laissé conduire son petit bijou, s'étonna-t-elle.

« - Bah oui, pourquoi ?

« - Dingue ! Il doit vraiment t'aimer pour te la confier… Il déteste prêter sa voiture, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé celle de Jason, dit-elle en me donnant les clés. Donc, je ne me suis pas trompée, vous vous aimez vraiment ! Je n'en reviens même pas, tu te rends compte. Même moi, sa propre sœur, il refuse que je la conduise !

« - Non mais il est dedans en général. Je ne pense pas qu'il accepterait de me laisser la conduire sans lui !

Elle rit et me proposa d'essayer tout de suite. Perplexe, je lui rappelais qu'on avait la voiture de Jason mais elle lui envoya un message lui demandant de ne pas intervenir avant d'entrer dans la maison. Je la suivis voulant comprendre.

« - Shane, tu nous passes ta voiture, Jay n'a plus de carburant ! Et Nate a besoin de la sienne !

Il nous regarda toutes les deux, indécis, durant plusieurs minutes. Pour ma part, je souris de le voir si peu enclin à nous prêter son bolide puis il soupira.

« - Très bien attendez-moi, j'arrive.

« - Non mais c'est bon, je vais conduire.

« - Hors de question ! Tu conduis comme une tarée, tu ne touches pas à ma voiture, répondit-il aussitôt. Attendez-moi, j'en ai pour quinze minutes !

« - Bon et si c'est Mitchie qui conduit, soupira-t-elle. Non parce qu'on part maintenant pas dans quinze minutes !

Il me regarda en descendant une marche puis fixa sa sœur, suspicieux. Durant quelques secondes aucun d'eux ne nous bougea puis il soupira. Sans un mot, il fouilla sa veste et prit son trousseau qu'il me confia.

« - Ma sœur ne conduit pas. Pas même un mètre, me prévint-il sérieusement.

« - Euh… OK, fis-je perplexe.

« - Bon ça va, on plaisantait, Jay a fait le plein… Mais c'était drôle de te voir. Ceci dit, j'affirme ce que j'ai dit Mitchie. Bon on file à toute à l'heure. Jason, je te ramène ton bijou sans une égratignure, promis.

J'embrassais mon fiancé lui rendant ses clés et je le remerciais de sa confiance avant de rejoindre Jaelyn qui s'était assise sur le siège passager. Je réglais le siège et les rétros puis je démarrais alors qu'elle ouvrait le garage.

Durant le trajet aucune de nous ne reparla de l'article et je me forçais à l'oublier, pour ce soir. Je devais passer une journée agréable avec mon fiancé et je décidais que rien d'autre n'aurait d'importance que ces préparatifs. On fit un bref arrêt chez moi que je prenne ma robe puis on fila chez Caitlyn. Elle nous attendait visiblement puisqu'elle sortit de la maison avant même que j'ai pu couper le moteur. On s'embrassa avant d'entrer en discutant joyeusement. A présent, le plus dur allait commencer. Nous préparer. Coiffure, maquillage, robe et accessoires, il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard.

Pov de **Shane**

Quand la voiture de Jason eu disparue, je revins au salon pour voir mes deux frères hilares. J'allais rire avec eux quand je vis le magasine. Je ne l'avais toujours pas lu. Je le pris et allais directement à la bonne page. Je déglutis en lisant que selon la source, Mitchie m'avait caché ce fait pour sortir avec moi et qu'elle avait refusé de me l'avouer. De plus, lorsque je l'avais découvert, elle avait utilisé le chantage affectif pour me faire revenir vers elle, en me rabâchant que je n'avais pas le droit de la quitter maintenant et que si je restais avec elle c'était juste pour avoir la paix. La fin de l'article était concentrée sur un point. Ma réaction face à l'éclatement de la vérité et ma décision concernant mon couple. J'hallucine ! Qui pouvait savoir qu'elle me l'avait caché plusieurs mois avant d'être obligé de me le dire suite à son vertige ? En réalité, il n'y avait que sept personnes qui étaient au courant de ses faits. Trois d'entre elles étaient encore dans la pièce mais je les supprimais de la liste des suspects. Il ne restait donc que Mitchie forcément, Caitlyn, Connie et Steve ainsi que Tess. Au vu de la réaction de ma fiancée, je décidais que ce n'était ni elle, ni Caitlyn d'ailleurs. Mes futurs beaux-parents n'ayant aucune raison de poignarder leur fille dans leurs dos, il ne restait qu'une personne capable de faire ça. Enfin sur ma liste en tout cas.

« - Dis-moi Nate, demandais-je sérieusement. Tu crois que Tess pourrait avoir fait ça ?

« - C'est fort probable en effet. Elle est hyper fan de toi et a très mal pris que tu préfères Mitchie. Même si elle le cachait bien. Et elle a ce côté diva qui serait capable de faire une chose pareille !

« - Quel intérêt ?

Je regardais Jason me posant la même question. Une fois encore, notre petit frère nous éclaira en nous expliquant qu'ainsi je serais peut-être obligé de quitter Mitchie à cause de la pression médiatique en plus de la pression parentale puisque l'article spécifiait bien que mes parents ne l'avaient appris que récemment ! Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était forcément elle, je le sentais !

« - Tu sais où habite la famille Tyler, demandais-je à mon petit frère qui sourit.

« - Va prendre ta douche, on va aller voir la petite Diva après !

J'échangeais un sourire complice avec mes frères tout en songeant qu'elle s'était attaquée à la mauvaise personne. Chez nous, on était très soudé et lorsque que quelqu'un s'attaquait à un membre de notre famille ou un ami proche, on intervenait en groupe pour régler le problème. La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sortit de mes pensées et je décrochais.

« - Shane Gray ? _…_ Ah Demi, comment vas-tu ? _…_ Bien, rassure-toi. Que me vaut cet appel, demandais-je en souriant.

Sourire qui fondit quand elle me parla de l'article me demandant s'il était vrai. J'allais lui dire oui pour tester sa réaction quand je me souvins que c'était à Mitchie d'en parler.

« - Non, du tout et vu sa réaction, je crois que même elle, l'ignorait _…_ Probablement un coup de pub. Un journaliste l'a vu aller chercher des médicaments pour sa grand-mère et en a déduit qu'elle était malade _…_ Ouais je t'avoue, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont décidé qu'elle avait le Sida mais bon, on verra bien.

Nate me fit comprendre que j'étais un bon menteur et je raccrochais quelques minutes plus tard, lui expliquant que je devais me préparer puisque je passais la soirée avec ma copine.

Douze minutes plus tard, on monta avec Nate, direction la famille Tyler. J'ignorais ce qu'elle espérait mais j'étais certain d'une chose, je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec quelqu'un qui avait fait du tort à une personne que j'appréciais ou que j'estimais. Et j'aimais Mitchie plus que tout au monde… Quand on arriva, la villa était calme et je me demandais s'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur mais notre petit frère nous rassura. Contrairement à nous, il avait eu l'intelligence de téléphoner avant afin de ne pas venir pour rien.

« - J'ai dû mentir un peu cela dit pour ne pas qu'elle prenne la tangente donc à ces yeux, tu viens pour souffler parce que t'as pas supporté que Mitchie le raconte à la presse !

Je haussais un sourcil à cette idée. Comment avait-elle pu gober une énormité pareille ? Je secouais la tête en songeant qu'elle était encore plus groupie que me l'avait dit ma fiancée. La grille s'ouvrit pour nous laisser entrer et à peine Nate eut coupé le moteur qu'elle sortit de la maison en souriant grandement. Attends deux minutes _darling_ et ton sourire va fondre comme neige au soleil ! Je sortis de la voiture pour noter qu'il y avait un paparazzi qui nous suivait et je prévins mes frères avec notre code habituel. Ils me signalèrent qu'ils l'avaient vu sans faire un geste de la tête, juste de l'index puis on salua Tess avec des sourires hypocrites.

Quand on fut à l'intérieur, je sifflais mentalement d'admiration, devant la décoration. TJ et elle vivaient dans une villa agréable. Un style un peu romain avec les colonnes blanches et les moulures au plafond mais ça s'accordait parfaitement avec les meubles.

« - Alors Nate, tu viens pour quoi exactement ? Parce que tu ne me parles plus depuis…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et il soupira.

« - Depuis que tu as décidé que Mitchie avait le Sida, je sais. Même si elle est anémique en réalité !

« - C'est ce qu'elle vous a dit. Mais vu l'article qui est paru ce matin dans US Weekly… Elle vous a mentie, elle a bien le Sida, fit-elle ravie.

« - Tu peux me dire ce qui te fait sourire, demandais-je perplexe. Il n'y a rien de drôle dans ce tissu de mensonge. Ni dans cette maladie ! Au cas où tu l'ignorerais elle est encore mortelle !

« - Je sais, admit-elle. Ce qui me réjouit c'est de savoir qu'à présent vous êtes au courant de la vérité. J'imagine votre surprise. Le choc a du être violent ! J'imagine que vous allez vous éloigner à présent. Ce serait plus sage !

« - Nous éloigner, demanda Jason. Parce qu'elle est anémique ?

« - Elle a le Sida. Je le sais, j'ai vérifié avant d'en parler… A ma mère, se reprit-elle rapidement.

« - On t'a menti, sourit Nate. Elle est anémique depuis qu'elle est enfant. C'est pour ça qu'elle va souvent à l'hôpital, elle nous a montré son dossier médical ce matin quand on a lu l'article… D'ailleurs si tu pouvais écrire un démenti, ça nous arrangerait. Parce que Mitchie t'aime bien et ça nous ennuierait de te faire un procès pour diffamation. Tu comprends, on ne peut pas laisser ce tissu de mensonge aller plus loin, c'est insultant pour Mitchie et en plus, c'est une violation du secret médical pour les vrais malades !

« - Oui même si on n'aura probablement pas d'autre choix que de renvoyer la rumeur à sa source, ajoutais-je. Et ta mère doit t'avoir dit ce qu'il se passait quand ce genre de choses arrivait, demandais-je doucement. La personne en question est discrédité, ainsi que sa famille la plupart du temps et… Ta mère en l'occurrence passerait pour une petite menteuse jalouse d'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans… Ce serait idiot !

« - Je… Je ne comprends pas, fit-elle perdue.

« - Je vais te traduire, soupira Jason. Ou tu démens la rumeur que tu as fait courir et ne mens pas on sait que ça vient de toi, ou on s'arrange pour discréditer ta mère devant les médias ! C'est plus clair comme ça ? Ou je dois encore simplifier ?

« - Et estime-toi heureuse qu'on ne te demande pas de t'excuser auprès de Mitchie a qui tu as fait beaucoup de peine, soufflais-je en contenant ma colère.

Elle nous fixa tous les trois. Heureusement qu'on était bon comédiens parce que vu la tête qu'elle avait, j'avais une furieuse envie de rire. Elle finit par nous promettre de rectifier le tir rapidement et de faire son possible pour annuler cette rumeur aussi on lui assura qu'on démentirait de notre côté, cachant d'où venait cette intox.

On ressortit une heure plus tard et le journaliste du dimanche était toujours là en train de prendre des photos ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, je lui fis signe avant de monter dans la voiture. Lorsqu'on passa devant lui, Nate klaxonna et on lui demanda l'heure pour bien lui prouver qu'il était amateur avant de repartir chez nous tranquillement.

Arrivée à la maison, on se regarda perplexe. Qu'allons-nous faire du reste de notre après-midi ? Il était treize heures et nous avions rendez-vous à dix-huit heures trente avec nos petites-amies attitrées dans des lieux différents. Les réservations diverses avaient été faites, nos tenues prêtes et pas un seul problème à régler.

« - Dites les mecs, ça vous tente de jouer, proposais-je.

Ils acquiescèrent et on monta dans le grenier. Depuis bientôt un an, c'était notre salle de répétition. Autant pour les chansons qu'on composait que pour les chorégraphies qu'on créait. Même si c'était d'avantage des mouvements de gymnastique que des pas de danse classique.

On joua la plupart de notre répertoire s'amusant à recréer ce qu'on faisait sur scène depuis quelques années jusqu'à dix-sept heures puis chacun partit se préparer. Pour ma part, je commençais d'abord par nettoyer les pièces dont j'allais avoir besoin puis je créais l'ambiance en baissant les stores. Je mis une compile de musique que j'avais crée, dans la chaîne ainsi que des foulards sur les lampes que j'allumerais à notre retour. Tout étant prêt, je fermais le salon criant qu'il était interdit au public puis je filais me laver tranquillement. J'avais un peu moins d'une demi-heure devant moi, avant d'aller chercher ma petite chérie. J'enfilais une tenue assorti à la sienne puis je me coiffais.

Jaelyn revint chercher Jason, nous prévenant qu'elle avait transformé nos copines et fiancées en créature de rêve et qu'elle passerait, comme prévu, la soirée chez nos parents. Au fait, si elle passe la soirée là-bas où vont Nate et Caitlyn, ainsi que Jason et Maureen ?

Je rejoignis mon frère dans la cuisine, alors qu'il sortait l'œillet qu'il avait dû acheter pour sa copine et lui posais la question.

« - Le bal ne se termine pas avant deux heures du matin en logique donc jusque là, on y sera après je ne sais pas. Je sais que son oncle Bernard, le proprio de la salle de bowling est ouvert toute la nuit, elle voudra peut-être y passer avec des amis, on verra. Quant à Jason, je sais qu'il a prévu un restau plus un ciné mais après je ne sais pas. Et toi ?

« - Restau et repli ici pour un bal juste elle et moi. Je ne sais pas trop de quoi sera fait notre soirée exactement mais j'espère qu'elle aura oublié cet article de malheur !

« - OK. J'ai rangé le mag sous mon matelas donc en logique, elle ne devrait pas le voir !

Je le remerciais en riant et il partit un peu en avance m'expliquant qu'il avait une dernière course à faire avant. J'acquiesçais tout en regardant l'heure. Quand ce fut bon, je montais dans mon bolide. La soirée pouvait commencer !

Pov de **Mitchie**

Je me regardais dans le miroir, ne réussissant pas à croire que c'était moi que j'y voyais. Jaelyn avait coiffé ma perruque en un chignon compliqué mais dont une foule de mèches s'échappaient avec grâce. Elle m'avait également mis du mascara noir relevé par mes paupières chocolat et un peu de fard à joue, qui me donnait l'impression de rosir légèrement. J'avais du gloss transparent aux lèvres puisque selon elle, c'était plus jolie que de mettre qu'une seule partie du visage en valeur. Les yeux ou les lèvres. Une voiture se gara et je souris en songeant que c'était probablement mon fiancé. Je pris mon sac, m'arrêtant quelques secondes en contemplant mes ongles légèrement rosé.

« - Mitchie ton cavalier est là, me prévint maman.

Je souris et pris ma pochette où seul mes clés et mon portable avait pu tenir aussi je pris également le second sac que j'avais préparé puisque mes parents acceptaient qu'on passe la nuit ensemble. Après ce que nous allions en faire, je l'ignorais. D'un pas tranquille, je descendis les marches et j'eus un temps d'arrêt en voyant mon fiancé. Il était tout en blanc sauf sa chemise qu'il avait assorti à ma robe. Je lui souris doucement alors qu'il me fixait plus qu'étonné.

« - Tu es superbe, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille quand je fus près de lui.

« - Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus, assurais-je en l'embrassant doucement.

« - Allez les amoureux, un sourire, nous interrompit maman.

Je grimaçais en me souvenant que je lui avais demandé d'éviter les photos justement, mais rien à faire. Shane me prit tout contre lui et on sourit tout deux à l'objectif avant de s'amuser quelques secondes à faire des grimaces et des bisous pendant que maman continuait d'appuyer sur le bouton.

Dix clichés plus tard, nous étions enfin libres de commencer notre soirée. Il m'ouvrit la portière et je souris à son coté gentleman, avant de le remercier de cette attention. J'avais lu récemment que les garçons tenaient beaucoup à ce genre de mot. Même si un sourire ravi leur suffisait. Il fit rapidement le tour puis prit place derrière le volant. Il m'embrassa rapidement avant de me demander si j'étais prête pour une super soirée et je hochais frénétiquement la tête. J'étais plus que prête. Il sourit et la voiture démarra.

Durant les vingt minutes de trajet, je regardais la route tout en réfléchissant. L'après-midi que j'avais passé avec les filles m'avaient fait un bien fou et j'en avais oublié l'article mais à présent… Avec le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle, j'avais tout le loisir d'y réfléchir, même si je ne le souhaitais pas.

« - Alors, où m'emmènes-tu, demandais-je pour couper court à mes pensées.

« - Ceci chère demoiselle est une surprise. Mais tu peux êtres certaine qu'on ne devrait pas y rencontrer ni tes amis, ni mes frères !

« - Parfait. Comme ça, tu ne seras qu'à moi, souris-je.

Il acquiesça et me demanda, sûrement dans le but de changer de sujet de conversation, ce que j'avais fait de mon après-midi.

« - Bah… Une fois que Jaelyn est partie, j'ai juste eu le temps de rentrer chez moi et de m'admirer dans le miroir que t'es arrivé. Et toi ?

« - J'ai pris une douche… Non, je plaisante rit-il après que j'eus écarquillé les yeux. Avec mes frères, on a réglé l'histoire de cet article et un démenti verra le jour dans quarante-huit heures, rassure-toi. Et après on a répété. On a du jouer les trois quart de nos chansons, ceux qu'on adore, des textes qui ne sont qu'à nous et qu'on trouve un peu idiot pour les sortir en cd et j'ai préparé la soirée. Rien d'énorme quoi !

« - C'est déjà plus que moi. Je me suis simplement préparée. En six heures, ajoutais-je comme si c'était le bout du monde.

Il rit et chuchota que ça en valait la peine puisque j'étais à couper le souffle. Je le remerciais au moment où il coupa le moteur. Je regardais autour de moi et je notais qu'il y avait un restaurant en face. Le _Sochey Jazz Cafe_. Bon sang, c'était un des restaurants les plus romantiques de la ville. Et un des plus chers également.

« - Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine de sortir, sans faire un seul commentaire. Ce soir, nous fêtons, en amoureux, la fin de tes examens, la fin du lycée et nos neuf mois d'amour total et inconsidéré !

Je souris et descendis de sa voiture amusée. Il se justifiait alors que je n'avais fait aucune remarque à voix haute. Visiblement mon regard était expressif. Il prit mon bras et après un nouveau baiser, il me chuchota de profiter de cette soirée comme si c'était la dernière puis on entra dans le restaurant. Un maître d'hôtel nous conduisit à notre table, dans une alcôve pour deux personnes. Il tira ma chaise et je m'assis en le remerciant alors que Shane prenait place face à moi. Seulement dès qu'on fut seul, je donnais mon impression sur l'endroit.

« - C'est encore plus beau que ma brasserie préférée ! Et la musique en arrière fond… Shane cet endroit est beau. Simplement beau !

« - Je t'ai promis une soirée parfaite non ?

J'acquiesçais doucement. C'était les mots qu'il avait employé quelques jours auparavant. On nous apporta le menu et je grimaçais. J'ignorais quoi prendre en fait, ce que je dis à mon fiancé qui se proposa de choisir pour moi. Je lui donnais mon aval et quand on vint prendre notre commande il prit les deux mêmes repas puis on fut seul. Je le regardais touchée de l'ambiance de cette soirée. Elle allait être surréaliste !

« - Oh Shane, sourit une voix féminine.

« - Gloria, répondit-il sobrement. Comment vas-tu ? J'ignorais que tu étais ici ?

« - Ta sœur ne t'a pas dit. Je suis venue la voir. Sans elle, Milan n'est plus pareil. On se fait une soirée entre ami là-bas !

Tout en parlant elle désigna une table où je croisais le regard désolée de sa sœur. Pendant ce temps, Gloria m'ignorait royalement et mon fiancé semblait même avoir oublié mon existence. Et dire que je pensais que la soirée serait parfaite ! Déçue, je me levais pour aller prendre mes médicaments dans les toilettes. Ça fait cliché mais je n'ai pas le choix. Au moment où je passais près de Jaelyn, elle s'excusa.

« - Je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait le voir, je t'assure !

« - C'est qui, demanda un homme en me fixant d'un œil gourmand.

« - La copine de mon frère alors tu oublies jusqu'à son existence, fit-elle sèchement. Je te présente mon ex copain Lorenzo aux idées aussi déplacés que ses gestes !

« - Mitchie, m'appela mon fiancé avant de me rejoindre. Où vas-tu ?

« - Si on te le demande, dis que tu ne sais pas !

J'avais parlé froidement malgré moi mais je ne supportais pas cette Gloria bidule chouette qui ignorait mon existence. Sur ces mots, je pris la direction des toilettes pour dame et je m'enfermais afin de prendre mes cachets que j'avais glissés dans ma pochette. Ces sautes d'humeurs commençaient à m'énerver. Mon portable vibra et j'ouvrais le message « _Tu m'en veux ? Rassure-toi si j'avais su que ma sœur se pointerait ici, j'aurais réservé ailleurs. Cette soirée on devait la passer en tête à tête !_ » Je soupirais longuement puis j'avalais mon traitement avant de noter dans mon portable le repas afin de le remettre dans mon carnet.

Quand je revins à notre table, Gloria était assise à ma place et je toussais.

« - Excusez-moi, vous êtes à ma place !

« - Et vous êtes ?

« - Si on vous le demande, dites que vous l'ignorez, répondis-je en souriant hypocritement avant d'ajouter, allez, du balai !

Elle me fixa étonnée puis se leva avant de se redresser de toute sa hauteur. Ouais elle fait deux mètres et alors ? Je suis peut-être petite mais si je lui mets un coup dans le ventre elle va ramper au sol, alors… Comme je ne voulais pas gâcher la soirée, je la remerciais avant de me réinstaller face à mon fiancé qui me fixait amusé.

« - Tu te rends compte que tu viens de vexer une des mannequins les plus en vue dans le monde de ma sœur ?

« - Tu te rends bien compte que je m'en moque royalement, rassure-moi ?

Il sourit en acquiesçant et embrassa ma main qu'il venait de prendre sur la table avant de me demander ce que j'avais fait. Pour toute réponse, je haussais les sourcils et il dut comprendre puisqu'il conclut par un « bien » pas très clair.

Durant le reste du repas, on ne fut plus dérangé par les amis de sa sœur et je finis par oublier cette grande perche de deux mètres, au profit des yeux de mon fiancé qui étincelaient à chacun de mes sourires. On parlait de tout et de rien, alternant nos rêves ou projets, avec des anecdotes de nos vies, juste pour le plaisir d'entendre la voix de l'autre, puis Shane demanda l'addition.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on sortait du restaurant bras-dessus bras-dessous direction sa voiture puisqu'il m'avoua qu'il avait prévu quelque chose de plus agréable qu'un repas en amoureux. Franchement je ne vois pas ce qui peut être mieux que ça mais bon. Tandis qu'il roulait, je reçus un message de Caitlyn qui me fit rire. « _Hey la belle. Devine avec Nate on vient d'arriver au bal. Tess est accompagnée du sosie de Zac Efron… S'il était blond avec des boutons_ _rouges. N'empêche la déco est superbe mais le thème des sirènes, pas top. On n'a pas l'air bête avec nos queues de poissons et nos coquillages, je te le dis._ _Amuse-toi bien._ » Je le lus à mon fiancé qui rit et m'assura que Nate n'avait pas de queue de poisson, mais un costume qui faisait penser aux écailles de poisson et j'étais pressée de voir les photos. « _Trop glop pour toi. Le côté poisson ce n'est pas top. Avec Shane on quitte juste le restau hyper romantique au passage pour une surprise, il paraît. Amuse-toi bien Arielle et bonjour à Polochon pour moi_ _!_ » Je l'envoyais avant de ranger mon portable. J'aurais peut-être du aller au bal finalement. Mais habillé en chat !

Quand on arriva, je notais que la maison était éteinte et mon fiancé m'assura que nous serions seuls. Cool ! Il se gara et vint m'ouvrir la porte puisqu'il m'avait prié de rester sur mon siège, puis me conduisit au salon. J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant l'ambiance feutrée qu'il avait prévu alors qu'une douce musique raisonnait.

« - Mademoiselle, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder votre première danse, demanda-t-il avec une courbette.

« - Même toutes celles de la soirée, soufflais-je.

Il sourit et m'avoua qu'il espérait cette réponse avant de m'amener au milieu de la pièce. Comme j'étais pied nus, je dus tenir ma robe pour éviter de marcher dessus puis on commença à danser alors que je le fixais dans les yeux.

« - Comment tu savais ? Que je rêvais d'une soirée aussi belle, ajoutais-je quand il m'interrogea du regard.

« - Je l'ignorais pour être franc, mais je me suis dit que tu aimerais forcément, puisqu'on serait seuls, loin de ton lycée et que tu aurais une jolie robe !

Je le traitais de petit imbécile tout en riant avec lui puis je posais ma tête sur son épaule. Les lampes diffusaient une faible lumière bleue et Michael Jackson chantait qu'on n'était pas seul*. De plus j'étais dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde, c'était le paradis. J'eus envie de me pincer pour m'assurer que c'était vrai puis je renonçais. Gloria avait prouvé que ce n'était pas un rêve.

On resta ainsi à danser dans les bras l'un de l'autre, durant tout le cd sans parler. Aucun mot n'était réellement nécessaire, les gestes qu'on avait envers l'autre parlaient pour eux. Je sentais les cœurs qu'il dessinait de tant à autre dans mon dos, ses doigts qui frôlaient ma colonne vertébrale de bas en haut ou ses bras qui me rapprochaient doucement de lui. Tout comme il devait sentir ces lettres que je traçais inlassablement sur sa nuque et mes baisers dans son cou. La soirée était parfaite et je rêvais secrètement qu'elle dure toujours. Le sourire aux lèvres, en y pensant, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour venir l'embrasser doucement. Il sourit contre mes lèvres mais répondit à mon baiser alors que je faisais glisser une de mes mains de sa nuque à sa gorge descendant doucement sur sa peau. Je fus stoppée par le bouton de sa chemise et je le fis sauter lentement permettant ainsi à ma main de continuer ses caresses. _Beyonce_ chantait _Halo_ alors que mes doigts enlevaient le second bouton qu'ils croisaient afin que je glisse ma main dans sa chemise pour toucher son torse. Je sentis ses muscles se contracter sur le passage de mes doigts et je délaissais ses lèvres au profit de sa mâchoire puis de son cou. Shane caressait toujours mon dos mais je le sentais plus tendre à présent. Quand j'eus enlevé chaque bouton de sa chemise marron je l'écartais légèrement avant de glisser mes mains sur sa peau. J'allais de ses pectoraux à son dos savourant la douceur et la chaleur de son épiderme alors que j'embrassais son cou.

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il tendrement. T'as conscience de la torture que tu me fais subir ?

« - Parfaitement, souris-je contre sa peau.

Il ne répondit pas mais prit mon visage en coupe avant de venir m'embrasser avec tendresse. J'y répondis aussitôt alors que je sentais ses mains quitter ma tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, il me portait telle une mariée alors qu'on continuait de s'embrasser délicatement. Je m'écartais juste le temps de lui demander en chuchotant où il nous emmenait.

« - Dans ma chambre. Il est plus de minuit, mes frères ou ma sœur peuvent rentrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Si t'es d'accord, bien sûr ?

« - Emmène-moi où tu veux, chuchotais-je, du moment que tu restes avec moi !

Sur ces mots je dessinais un cœur sur son torse et il sourit avant d'embrasser mon nez. Un jour, il faudra que je lui demande pourquoi c'est toujours le bout de mon nez d'ailleurs, mais plus tard.

Lorsqu'on arriva dans sa chambre, je notais qu'ici aussi l'ambiance était cosy et je souris en me mordant la lève. Dis donc, il a bien préparé les choses, c'est incroyable ! Il me posa sur son lit avant de venir m'embrasser doucement et j'en profitais pour m'allonger l'entraînant avec moi. Je le sentis sourire mais il se laissa faire, même lorsque j'essayais d'enlever la chemise qu'il portait. Il profita du manque d'air pour la faire tomber au sol et revint s'allonger tout contre moi. Seulement il préféra embrasser mon cou, tandis que sa main partait à la redécouverte de mon squelette. Il localisa, un peu trop facilement la fermeture éclair et je le soupçonnais d'avoir vérifié ce détail avant de me l'offrir mais peu importe. Quand sa main passa sous le tissu de ma robe, j'en oubliais mes soupçons, préférant savourer ce nouveau contact. Je savais qu'on jouait gros ce soir mais j'avais envie d'imaginer que j'étais comme toutes les autres. Que je n'avais aucun interdit sauf celui de tomber enceinte aussi lorsqu'il fit lentement glisser ma robe jusqu'au sol, je le laissais faire. Je n'avais pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait penser en me voyant en sous-vêtements devant lui puisque ce n'était pas la première fois. Tout comme j'avais envie que lui aussi soit presque nu près de moi.

Quand il fut débarrassé de son pantalon, il nous fit passer sous les draps et je crus qu'on allait dormir seulement il continua ses caresses avant d'embrasser mon ventre. Dès lors je me cambrais malgré moi et lui demandais d'arrêter maintenant. Le temps qu'on le pouvait encore. Je sentais mon désir pour lui revenir mais je savais que ça nous était interdit.

« - S'il te plait, chuchotais-je. Le temps qu'on peut sans trop de difficulté.

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il amusé, on a déjà était plus loin et réussi à s'arrêter à temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent ce soir !

« - Parce que l'autre fois on n'avait pas passé une soirée ultra romantique, dis-je quand il enleva mon soutien-gorge… Si tu savais combien j'ai envie de toi, ajoutais-je pendant qu'il embrassait mon sternum.

« - Alors arrête de lutter, je te promets qu'on ne prendra aucun risque.

Je dus me contenter d'acquiescer puisqu'il arriva à une zone des plus sensibles et les seuls bruits que je pus émettre furent des gémissements. J'en étais certaine à présent, il savait parfaitement comment me rende dingue. Je me tendis cependant lorsqu'il revint sur mon ventre descendant toujours plus bas seulement avant que je n'ai pu le stopper, il écrivit avec le bout de sa langue me semble-t-il, le mot « stop ».

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il à mon oreille. Je voudrais essayer quelque chose, tu serais d'accord ?

« - C'est quoi ?

« - T'as confiance en moi, demanda-t-il gêné.

« - Bien sûr que j'ai confiance, tu ne ferais rien qui te mettrait en danger, de toute façon. Alors que veux-tu essayer ?

Il déglutit comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose puis s'éloigna de moi pour fouiller dans son chevet. Quand il revint contre moi il me mit quelque chose dans la main. J'écarquillais les yeux en reconnaissant ce que c'était. Je n'en avais peut-être jamais utilisé mais lors de mon dernier rendez-vous médical, quand j'avais parlé de mon fiancé, mon médecin m'avait donné des préservatifs, justement, pour le protéger.

« - Shane, tu ne…

« - Juste essayer, me dit-il. Si tu n'as pas assez confiance, ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas, m'assura-t-il.

* * *

* : You're not alone : Son seul slow que j'adore

Et voilà, c'est tout. Je coupe ici parce que sinon je vais en rajouter vingt pages et Chris va grincer des dents mdrrr. (Bon je la fais passer pour une méchante mais je vous assure qu'elle ne l'est pas. Mais pas du tout même) J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour savoir si oui ou non, ils ont essayé !

Miss Tagada (L)


	25. Chapitre 24

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello la compagnie. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et merci à **Miss Morgane** , **MadDy** (Coucou miss. Ouais je sais il était mal coupé celui-là aussi mdrr Toi aussi tu as apprécié que Shane remette Tess en place. Non mais elle croit quoi ? Je te jure -_- Ben là elle est davantage certaine de leur histoire du coup elle agit différemment avec cette foutue Gloria ! Ben écoute tu auras la réponse à savoir si leur décision va les rapprocher ou non dans ce chapitre :p Mdrr ça va si je ne la fais pas _trop_ souffrir ça va mdrr Euh attends je regarde parce que dans la prochaine c'est Mitchie qui doit être sauvée (mais Shane souffre à un moment... Après ça dépend ce que tu entends pas être sauvé :p Ah oui j'écris cette fic sur mon téléphone j'ai hâte de vous la partager également, Mitchie est trop mignonne dans celle-là Bisouilles), **MitMit** (Salut. Ah ah navrée de mal couper mes chapitres... En fait non comme ça vous revenez ;) Tu ne m'apprends rien en me disant que je suis sadique tu sais ? mdrr Bises), **Marina** (Hello miss, Ah tu veux toujours torturer Tess... Ben écoute je vais voir avec Disney si je peux te donner son adresse mdrr Ben elle est bouffée par la jalousie tu penses ! Shane préfère Mitchie à elle alors forcément... -_-' Ouais elle est très naïve cette petite blonde mais c'était amusant à écrire :p Ouais Gloria... T'as pas fini d'en entendre parler de celle-là mdrr Bisouilles), **Mamadjo** , **Romane 4321** et **AngeleJ** pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Pov de **Mitchie**

 **Quand** j'ouvris les yeux au petit matin, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. J'avais été plus que surprise et mal à l'aise quand Shane m'avait proposé qu'on fasse l'amour mais… Au final ça s'était bien passé. A présent, je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que nous avions fait assez attention et qu'il n'était pas contaminé.

« - Tu dors, chuchota-t-il.

« - Plus vraiment, mais j'ai peur… Pour toi, je veux dire ! Imagine que tu sois contaminé à cause de moi. Tes parents vont vouloir ma tête au bout d'une pique et tes fans… Je n'en parle même pas. Tes frères vont me haïr et…

« - Relax ma belle, on a fait très attention. Il n'y a aucune raison que je sois infecté mais je ferais un test rapidement, si ça peut te rassurer, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçais rassurée et je vins l'embrasser savourant la présence de son corps nu contre le mien. Pour ma part, j'avais remis ma culotte au cas où. Il répondit aussitôt à mon baiser avant de nous faire basculer. Je me retrouvais sur le dos et j'aimais trop le sentir se presser contre moi pour me plaindre.

« - Hey mec, t'es debout, demanda Jason. Faut qu'on parle !

Il entra au même moment et j'eus juste le temps de me cacher alors que Shane lui disait de remettre ça à plus tard. Il m'aperçut et après avoir écarquillé les yeux, sortit sans demander son reste alors que j'avais les joues brûlantes.

« - Tu vois ma belle, il y a des matins comme celui-ci, où j'envie le fait que tu sois enfant unique. Tu n'imagines même pas ta chance !

Je souris légèrement gênée et lui proposais qu'on aille rejoindre son frère qui avait visiblement quelque chose à lui dire. Tout en parlant, je sortis du lit mais avant que je n'aie pu faire un pas, il me rattrapa et me fit tomber sur le matelas.

« - Restes là ma petite chérie ! J'ai dit à Jay qu'on remettait cette conversation à plus tard, pas à dans deux minutes. Donc on reste au lit tous les deux et puis c'est tout, chuchota-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Il triche, là, il en a conscience ? J'allais le lui signaler mais ses mains repartirent caresser mon ventre et j'oubliais tout le reste. Je me contentais de l'embrasser à mon tour, vivant chacune de ses caresses. On fut cependant dérangé par le bruit d'un objet qui tomba au sol au salon.

« - Non mais tu le fais exprès Lyn, demanda Nate amusé. C'est la seconde lampe que tu casses ?

« - Elle avait qu'à être rangé, répondit-elle.

« - Elle était dans un coin je te signale, ajouta le troisième.

Je ris en entendant leurs sœur leur rappeler qu'elle était plus vieille et qu'elle avait donc _forcément_ raison. Shane soupira.

« - Décidément, pour avoir un réveil câlin tous les deux, faudrait qu'on ait notre propre maison. Avec eux, ce n'est pas possible !

« - Tout à fait d'accord, mais reconnais qu'ils en tiennent une couche tes deux aînés ?

Il hocha la tête avant de pouffer de rire quand Jason répondit qu'elle était surtout une imbécile. On se regarda, décidant d'un commun accord qu'on allait se lever. Juste pour rire, je remis ma robe d'hier alors que mon fiancé se contentait de son pyjama.

« - T'es complètement dingue de la remettre mais toujours aussi belle dedans… Ce qui me fait penser, dit-il en me portant, il faudrait peut-être que tu ailles choisir ta robe, tu ne crois pas ?

« - Pas la peine. Je l'ai déjà choisi avec Jaelyn et Caitlyn. Elles sont toutes les deux d'accord pour dire qu'elle me va super bien. Enfin non, si j'en crois ta sœur, je suis scandaleusement originale et divine… Ce qui doit être un compliment quelque part, réfléchis-je à voix haute.

Il rit en m'expliquant que le compliment devait être dans « divine » et on arriva en débattant sur la place du compliment puisque je préférais le « scandaleusement originale ». Quand Nate nous vit, il arqua un sourcil.

« - Alors soit Mitchie ne bouge pas du tout la nuit, soit elle a oublié son pyjama !

« - Non, non, je l'ai pris, assurais-je. Pourquoi ?

« - Il est original, rit-il en désignant ma robe.

« - En fait je l'ai oublié dans la voiture de ton frère alors j'ai remis ma robe. De toute façon il paraît que je suis jolie dedans alors…

« - Salut grenouillette. Au fait navrée pour Gloria hier. Elle a un crush sur Shane depuis qu'il est connu.

« - Pas grave. Ton frère s'est bien rattrapé et j'ai passé une soirée merveilleusement géniale ! Le bal était bien, demandais-je à mon meilleur ami.

« - Ouais le thème était bizarre mais moins que de voir Tess avec une queue de poisson. Cela dit, ce n'était pas la seule sirène, puisque seule Lily, la copine de Sander, Tania celle de Barron et Caitlyn n'avaient pas de queue… Mais des robes qui… Attends comment il a dit déjà… Ah oui Sander a décrété qu'on était accompagné de femmes fatales à la silhouette de sirène, donc au final, il n'y avait que ça.

Je ris joyeusement en voyant son visage taquin et il me demanda à quelle heure nous étions rentrés puisqu'il ne nous avait pas entendus. Shane lui expliqua qu'on était arrivé avant tout le monde, puisqu'on est rentré après avoir quitté le restaurant, et donc qu'on devait déjà dormir quand il était arrivé à son tour.

« - Au fait, c'est vrai que ma fiancée a déjà choisie sa robe, demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

« - Oui, elle est en magasin en train d'être légèrement retouchée. Normalement elle sera prête pour le dix-sept juillet.

Je ris quand je vis son visage intrigué puis il sembla réfléchir avant de demander à sa sœur de lui parler en privé. Je les regardais partir puis je m'enquis de la soirée de Jason, le seul qui n'avait pas encore été interrogé. Il m'apprit qu'il était rentré quelques minutes avant de faire irruption dans la chambre de Shane et je rougis légèrement. Cependant, je souris en me souvenant qu'en théorie j'aurais dû lui demander ses menottes mais bon, faisons comme si on n'avait rien fait de répréhensible. Enfin j'espère. En proie à de sérieux doutes, je me mordis la lèvre en pensant à Shane. Si jamais je l'avais contaminé, je m'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Il risquait gros. Il allait devoir faire un test la veille de notre mariage, enfin dans trois semaines. Afin qu'on soit sûrs d'avoir été prudent. Si on a eu de la chance cette nuit, ce n'est pas dit que ce soit le cas la prochaine fois. A partir de maintenant, ça sera ceinture comme dirait Ludovic. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par des lèvres dans mon cou et je me tournais pour voir mon fiancé assis sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil. Il semblait songeur et me demanda ce que j'avais. Je le rassurais, il n'y avait aucun problème. Enfin en surface disons, parce que j'étais pressée qu'il puisse faire le test afin d'être certaine qu'il n'avait rien. Je respirerais mieux après !

« - Tant mieux, j'ai pensé à un truc, mais pour ça ma belle, faut qu'on aille se laver ! Alors file, je vais préparer le petit-déj, fit-il enjoué.

Il me prépare quoi encore ? Je souris, refusant de chercher à comprendre et je l'embrassais avant de piquer ses clés de voiture. Il me regarda faire perplexe et j'allais dans le garage chercher mon sac.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais de retour en bas, habillée d'un slim bleue marine ainsi que d'une tunique bordeaux toute simple. Il m'embrassa et me demanda de l'attendre puis fila sous la douche à son tour alors que je sortais mes médicaments avant de discuter avec les autres de nos soirées respectives. Dans l'ensemble on en avait tous passé d'excellentes. Jaelyn avait tout de même grincé des dents quand ils avaient été au cinéma et que Lorenzo s'était mis à côté d'elle.

« - J'ai cru que j'allais devoir clouer sa main sur son siège, rit-elle. Cela dit, la gifle retentissante qu'il s'est prise l'a calmé et j'ai pu voir mon film tranquille !

Je ris de joie en voyant son petit sourire satisfait et je la félicitais, songeant que j'aimerais avoir le même courage. Non pas pour gifler mon fiancé mais pour imposer mes choix. Ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit avait été plus que génial, je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas aimé, mais il avait peut-être pris des risques inutiles. Shane arriva à ce moment-là et j'oubliais mes réflexions. Je savais qu'il était confiant mais moi moins et je ne voulais pas lui miner le moral. Il semblait tellement heureux ce matin.

Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur et à la fin de celui-ci mon fiancé me proposa de partir. Selon lui, nous serions en retard. Jaelyn rit doucement et je me demandais ce qu'il m'avait encore trouvé. Néanmoins je le suivis jusqu'à la voiture et pour rire, je lui demandais si je pouvais conduire. C'était impossible puisque j'ignorais où nous allions. Il me tendit les clés assurant qu'il serait mon GPS, ce qui nous fit bien rire. On sortit du garage et je suivis ses indications.

On arriva au parc sans que je sois très étonnée puisque j'avais rapidement reconnu le chemin. Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était pourquoi nous y étions. Je le suivis vers le lac où nous avions fait cette superbe balade en barque, main dans la main quand il grimaça. Je suivis son regard et j'en compris la raison. Il y avait un journaliste présent. Comment savait-il que nous serions là aujourd'hui ? Il s'approcha de nous et tendit un micro sous le nez de mon fiancé, ce qui me permit de cacher ma bague, alors que le cameraman arrivait.

« - Shane quelles vont être vos décisions futures vis-à-vis des révélations de l'US Weekly ?

« - Continuer de me balader avec ma copine dans un premier temps et… Après je ne sais pas. On verra !

Je ris doucement à sa réponse et l'homme mit son micro sous mon nez me demandant depuis quand je savais que j'avais le Sida.

« - J'ai appris ça hier en lisant l'article. Ça a d'ailleurs été un très grand choc pour moi et ma famille. Moi qui était simplement anémique, je suis passée à séropositive… Waouh, fis-je sans voix. Au fait et vous, vous avez le Sida ?

Il me regarda et bredouilla quelques secondes puis partit alors que je riais doucement. Quel imbécile ! On reprit notre route et mon fiancé décréta que je m'en étais bien tirée… Pour un direct !… Pardon ? Il me rappela la caméra et je déglutis.

« - Un problème ?

« - Oui, soufflais-je peinée. Je n'étais même pas maquillée !

Il me regarda perplexe puis on rit joyeusement avant d'arriver dans un coin du lac à l'abri des arbres. Je voulus lui demander ce qu'on faisait là mais il prit la parole avant moi.

« - Mitchie, je te présente la famille d'Helga ton amie tant regrettée. J'ai convoqué tout le monde avant mon départ pour LA.

Je ris à sa dernière phrase puis m'allongeais sur le ventre avant de mettre doucement ma main dans l'eau. Certains têtard frôlèrent ma peau en passant pour se cacher je ne sais pas où alors que des grenouilles croassaient comme si elles prévenaient qu'il y avait un ennemi dans le coin.

« - Non mais relax Max, soupirais-je, je ne vais pas vous manger, je n'aime pas les grenouilles. Mais j'ai connu Helga, on a sympathisé elle et moi et… Vous savez j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour la sauver malheureusement je suis arrivée trop tard et je le regrette. C'était la plus gentille grenouille que j'ai connue !

Je continuais mon laïus tranquillement quand j'entendis un léger rire. Je me tournais puis fis signe à la caméra que Shane avait à la main. Il me demanda de sourire et je ris avant de lui tirer la langue.

« - Voilà tout le monde, je vous présente la famille d'Helga la grenouille la plus _nice_ du monde entier et des alentours. On la regrette tous, surtout ce petit têtard, dis-je en en montrant un du doigt avant qu'il ne s'échappe, c'était Rodney, son arrière, arrière, arrière… Arrière petit-fils… Je crois, souris-je.

« - T'es complètement folle ma belle.

« - Je sais tu me le dis tous les jours, lui rappelais-je en me relevant. Au fait pourquoi tu filmes ?

« - Par envie. Et si tu disais bonjour à tout le monde ?

« - Ok, ça marche. Alors je voudrais commencer par dire bonjour à ma grand-mère qui ne croit même plus en l'amour. A mon oncle Patrick qui a décidé que je n'étais plus fréquentable. Sinon plus sérieusement, je salue Helga bien sûr, ainsi que toute sa petite famille ! Et monsieur Cardonnel, attention pas touche à tout ce petit monde ! Disséquez Tess, elle ne vaut pas grand-chose. Ensuite, dis-je en faisant coucou à la caméra, salut ma famille. Maman et papa bien sûr que j'adore énormément, Nate et Jason mes deux frères d'adoptions avec qui je passe les meilleurs moments de ma vie. Caitlyn aussi ma petite zéro pour cent de complexe, cent pour cent plaisir qui est la meilleure amie parmi les meilleures amies qu'on puisse avoir sur Terre et Jaelyn qui est la mannequin la plus drôle que je connaisse. Et j'en connais plusieurs… Bon deux mais ça fait beaucoup, ris-je. Ainsi que Maureen une fille vraiment géniale que j'apprécie. Enfin je termine par le plus important pour moi. Je salue mon ombre sans qui je serais toujours seule !

« - Et moi rien, rit-il.

« - Non, tu as réclamé… Non je termine par toi mon chéri. Shane, le garçon le plus parfait de la planète. Qui sait toujours comment me faire rire et sourire. T'es le seul à savoir chasser mes peurs et mes larmes rien que par ta présence et je t'aime ! Pour tout ce que tu es !

« - Magnifique discours, dit-il en rangeant l'appareil. Surtout improvisé. Alors maintenant réfléchissons, que pourrions-nous faire ?

« - Je ne sais pas… Une idée j'imagine ? Oh si je sais, donne tes clés.

Tout en parlant, je les pris de sa poche avant de courir jusqu'à sa voiture… Il me rattrapa facilement. Il me laissa conduire quand même et arqua un sourcil quand on arriva devant un traiteur.

« - Tu ne crois pas qu'il nous en faudrait un pour notre mariage ? A moins que tu te dévoues pour faire le repas pour nos amis et familles ? Enfin peut-être que tu comptais inviter plus de monde ?

« - Non, seulement mes parents, frères, sœurs et copines éventuelles, ainsi que quelques amis et toi ?

« - Mes parents seulement. Mes autres amis sont soit tes frères, soit les personnes avec qui ils sortent, souris-je. En théorie y a aussi Demi mais je n'ai pas son numéro donc… On a tes deux parents, les miens, Caitlyn, Nate Jason, Maureen et Jaelyn de sûr.

« - Tu sais quoi ? On va se contenter d'eux et d'un bon ami que je te présenterais un de ces quatre. Allez, allons commander un repas de fête pour douze personnes.

Je souris plus que ravie et on entra dans la boutique main dans la main. Le propriétaire nous regarda étrangement et Shane prit la parole. Il lui expliqua qu'on donnait une fête avec nos amis le vingt-trois juillet et qu'on avait besoin d'un repas original, pour fêter les fiançailles de notre meilleur ami. Il prit en note le nombre de convives et nous demanda le thème de la soirée. Une fois encore mon fiancé répondit sans hésiter comme s'il avait tout choisi et je souris en notant que c'était ce à quoi je pensais. Seul bémol, je n'aimais pas le poisson.

« - Dites, serait-il possible d'avoir des beignets au crabe à la place du poisson ? Mimi n'aime pas le poisson, je te signale, dis-je en parlant de moi comme d'une amie.

On changea deux trois ingrédients puis une fois le menu commandé, on réintégra la voiture sauf que je lui rendis les clés. J'avais mal à la tête et je préférais éviter de conduire. Il le comprit et me proposa d'aller acheter un gâteau.

On ne rentra qu'à dix-huit heures et j'étais fatiguée. Nous avions nos futures alliances, le repas gâteau compris, quant à la musique, nous comptions faire une playlist dans la semaine. On avait également acheté de quoi faire les faire-part et on décida de les commencer le soir même. Le reste du temps nous avions fait papiers sur papiers pour que tout soit en ordre.

« - Et demain on commence la liste de cadeaux, proposa mon fiancé en entrant chez lui.

« - OK si je conduis ta voiture !

« - Si tu veux. Au fait ton cadeau sera là demain en logique !

Je souris ravie d'avoir le dernier cadeau que je n'avais pas vraiment mérité. Jason nous complimenta pour notre petit direct, ajoutant que je faisais une menteuse très convaincante. Tu m'étonnes John ! Dix minutes après, nous étions tous les deux dans sa chambre en train de chercher comment faire nos faire-part. La couleur de base serait crème c'était certain mais le reste… Je voulais des alliances sur le devant, Shane préférait une photo de nous. Ce fut notre première fausse dispute. A un moment, je me mis à rire et il cessa d'argumenter pour la photo pour me demander ce que j'avais.

« - Tu te rends compte qu'on est en train de se disputer pour une broutille ? Si tu veux une photo, mettons la photo, ça ne me dérange même pas !

« - Sûre ?

« - Absolument. Mais on met les alliances dedans ? Je voyais l'inverse mais t'en démords pas alors…

« - Finalement mettons tes alliances devant, on mettra notre photo à l'intérieur. Dans un médaillon !

« - Ou un cœur, proposais-je juste pour l'embêter.

Il rit et décréta qu'on verrait plus tard pour la forme. Il nous restait à trouver quoi marquer à l'intérieur. On se mit tous les deux à inventer un tas de phrases de plus en plus idiotes. Ma préférée était sans conteste « Un fou et une tarée ont décidé de bousiller leurs vies et vous proposent d'assister au carnage qui aura lieu le vingt-trois juillet. Un buffet sera organisé pour les survivants »

Pov de **Shane**

Durant la semaine qui suivit, la préparation de notre mariage fut notre seul priorité. Nous avions prévu de faire une petite cérémonie intime et heureusement ça nécessitait beaucoup moins de préparatifs. Jaelyn m'avait accompagné pour choisir mon costume afin que, comme elle me le dit, je puisse être en harmonie avec ma petite fiancée. La plupart des choses étaient réglées à vrai dire. Sauf deux. La présence de mes parents à l'Eglise et, un autre point auquel je tenais. C'était d'ailleurs la raison de ma présence devant la maison des parents de ma fiancée. Je savais qu'elle était avec Caitlyn pour chercher une robe de demoiselle d'honneur digne de ce nom et aller vérifier que le travail sur sa robe avançait. Je soufflais une dernière fois et je sortis de ma voiture direction la porte d'entrée. J'eus un léger sourire en me souvenant du visage plus que ravie de ma petite chérie quand son dernier cadeau était arrivé. Je lui avais loué une voiture mais pas n'importe laquelle. Une mini Cooper cabriolet comme elle rêvait d'en conduire et depuis elle passait son temps à aller à droite à gauche juste pour la conduire.

« - Shane ? Entre mon grand, me salua Connie. Comment vas-tu ?

« - Bien et vous ? Steve est ici ?

« - Au salon, répondit-il. Mais Mitchie est absente.

« - Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis ici, soupirais-je. J'aimerais vous parler d'un point particulier avant de lui en parler également. Le problème c'est que j'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne trouve pas les mots pour vous le demander.

« - Commençons par faire simple alors, sourit ma future belle-maman. Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

Je souris et demandais un café, profitant que ma fiancée ne soit pas là. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas trop l'odeur et je profitais de chaque moment où j'étais seul pour en boire… Enfin quand l'occasion se présentait. Mitchie ne m'avait pas interdit d'en boire juste de ne pas lui mettre ma tasse sous le nez.

Quand Connie revint avec trois tasses fumantes, j'inspirais longuement pour me donner du courage puis… Je pris mon mug pour boire une gorgée. Juste pour bénéficier de quelques secondes supplémentaires. Je vis que Steve semblait avoir compris mon manège puisqu'il souriait doucement. Faisons comme si je ne lisais pas dans ses yeux. Je regardais tout autour de moi puis je me lançais :

« - Voilà vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous allons nous marier ?

« - En effet, c'est ce qu'on a cru comprendre, rit-il. Surtout quand vous nous l'avez annoncé !

« - Euh oui, en effet… Mais… Je… Comment dire ?… Voilà j'ignore si Mitchie vous l'a dit mais nous nous marions le vingt-trois de ce mois et…

« - Elle nous a donné notre faire-part, rassure-toi. On sera là si c'est ta question, sourit Connie.

« - Euh oui… Mais non. Je… J'aimerais votre autorisation pour… Ma famille est déjà d'accord, il ne manque que votre accord. Et le sien quand j'aurais eu le vôtre, naturellement. J'aimerais, si cela ne vous dérange pas que… Qu'elle… Qu'elle vive à la maison, soufflais-je doucement.

Je retins ma respiration le temps qu'il me réponde. J'avais très peur qu'ils disent non pour une raison X-Y, mais j'avais déjà des arguments pour les convaincre que c'était une bonne idée. Ils se regardèrent étonnés et je me demandais à quoi ils s'attendaient d'autres. Malheureusement avant qu'ils ne puissent me répondre, la porte s'ouvrit et un rire que j'adorais raisonna.

« - Maman devine ? J'ai trouvé ma nouvelle voiture, dit ma fiancée en arrivant. Hey salut monsieur mon futur-mari. Tu vas bien, ajouta-t-elle après qu'on se soit embrassé. On avait rendez-vous ?

« - Non, je venais discuter avec tes parents. Alors cette voiture ?

« - C'est une tuerie, rit-elle… Un dragster avec des roues de tracteurs !

Je la regardais perplexe quand elle éclata de rire.

« - Non mais c'est vrai ! Avec des flammes sur les portières et tout, franchement elle claque. Cait et moi on est tombée amoureuse du modèle ! Enfin bref, vous parliez de quoi ?

Je déglutis en observant ses parents qui haussèrent les épaules, signe que ce n'était pas important. Mitchie acquiesça puis leur dit qu'elle avait sa robe. Celle-ci avait été faite plus rapidement que prévu et elle assura à ses parents que dès que je serais parti, elle la leur montrerait.

« - Et si tu la montrais à ta mère maintenant, suggérais-je. Je voudrais parler à ton père !

Elle sembla peser le pour et le contre puis accepta quand sa mère lui assura qu'elle lui raconterait tout. Connie me fit néanmoins un clin d'œil dès que ma fiancée eut le dos tourné et je respirais mieux. Enfin façon de parler puisque j'attendais, anxieusement, la réponse de mes futurs beaux-parents. On attendit qu'elles soient à l'étage et que la musique raisonne pour reprendre notre conversation. Je lui expliquais donc que je n'avais pas l'intention de quitter le comté sauf occasionnellement pour un concert ou un plateau télé mais que je voulais vivre avec elle comme si nous étions déjà mariés et il soupira. Visiblement sa réponse n'allait pas me plaire. Mais pas du tout.

« - Eh bien, je pense que je vais en parler avec Connie, mais je trouve peut-être que vous allez un peu vite. Vous serez mariés dans moins de quinze jours et libre de m'enlever ma fille, pourquoi vouloir accélérer les choses ?

« - Pour être franc, disons qu'elle me manque. J'aime bien me réveiller avec elle au creux de mes bras, la voir sortir du sommeil doucement et… Mais j'attendrais. Vous n'avez pas tort, dans quinze jours grands maximum, nous serons mariés et on vivra ensemble… Avec mes frères, grimaçais-je.

Il sourit et m'assura que ça passerait vite. Ouais surtout pour lui, à mes yeux ces quelques jours allaient avoir un arrière-goût d'éternité. Je grimaçais assurant que ce serait trop long puis les deux filles revinrent. Mitchie s'installa sur mes genoux en me demandant si j'avais terminé, ce que je lui confirmais. J'avais fini de parler à son père et même si la réponse ne me convenait pas, j'attendrais. Lorsqu'elle me demanda de quoi j'avais parlé, je fis semblant de cadenasser ma bouche et elle me tira la langue, me privant de bisous tant que je n'aurais rien dit.

« - Tu seras en manque avant moi, souris-je.

« - Aucune chance j'ai mes parents et tes frères pour me faire des bisous !

« - Et moi des millions de fans !

Elle qui riait, se stoppa d'un coup et je fronçais les sourcils me demandant ce qu'elle avait avant de me souvenir de cette fan avec qui je l'avais trompé. Mince, je suis doué pour faire des boulettes aujourd'hui ! Son père nous demanda ce qu'il se passait et je lui assurais que ce n'était pas important avant de proposer à Mitchie d'aller au cinéma. Elle soupira ennuyée et m'avoua qu'elle avait prévu une soirée entre filles avec Maureen, avec qui elle s'entendait mieux à présent, Jaelyn et Caitlyn.

Pov de **Maureen**

Deux jours après avoir passé la soirée avec Mitchie et compagnie, j'entendis une drôle de conversation. Elodie et Damian avaient, me semblait-il, trouvé un moyen de séparer Shane de sa fiancée et je tendis l'oreille pour en savoir plus. Olala, ça ne sent pas bon ! Pas bon du tout même ! Il fallait que je prévienne les garçons afin que leur plan échoue. J'aimais beaucoup Mitchie, certes j'avais eu assez peur quand j'avais appris qu'elle était séropositive mais elle le vivait très bien et j'avais eu la preuve qu'elle faisait plus qu'attention durant notre soirée. Sans le faire exprès, Jaelyn l'avait coupé avec son coupe-ongle et elle s'était aussitôt précipitée dans sa salle de bain en nous demandant de ne pas l'approcher pour le moment. Deux minutes plus tard, elle était de retour avec un pansement au pied et de nouveaux draps. On l'avait aidé à changer son lit et retourner le matelas où elle avait mit une sorte d'alaise afin de ne pas avoir à le retourner à chaque coup. Quant au coupe-ongle, il trempait dans de l'eau de javel. Ces simples précautions m'avaient convaincue de son attention sur ce sujet et à présent j'étais également de leur côté à Shane et elle. Je décidais de sortir de ma chambre et rejoignis la cuisine comme si de rien n'était et tout en les écoutant me dire qu'ils avaient une course à faire, je préparais mes céréales. Dès que la voiture ne fut plus en vue, je me précipitais sur mon portable et j'envoyais un message à mon petit copain, jalousant légèrement Mitchie sur le fait qu'elle était déjà fiancée elle. Cela dit, je ne voulais pas vraiment me marier alors… « _Salut amour. Préviens Shane, vos parents sont partis supplier Mitchie d'annuler leur mariage. Ils sont en route là. Bises_ » J'envoyais ça puis j'allais me laver rapidement. Je voulais être sur place quand on apprendrait que leur plan a échoué.

J'avais prévenu Jason que je me lissais les cheveux aujourd'hui mais je n'avais pas le temps. Surtout si je voulais être chez les garçons rapidement. J'enfilais simplement un short noir, une tunique bleu clair et je mis un bandeau dans mes cheveux avant d'enfiler mes ballerines. Je conduisis rapidement tout en espérant qu'ils avaient eu mon message.

Lorsque j'arrivais, je grimaçais. La maison était tellement calme que j'étais persuadée qu'ils dormaient encore. L'idéal serait que Mitchie soit là mais je savais qu'elle dormait chez ses parents jusqu'au mariage. Qui était dans neuf jours à présent. Cela dit, je leur tire mon chapeau à ces deux là. Presque un mois qu'ils sont fiancés et personne n'est au courant dans la presse. Pour tout le monde, ils sortent juste ensemble. J'ai du mal à comprendre comment ils font ceci dit. Faut dire, depuis la « rumeur » sur la séropositivité de Mitchie, les journalistes se faisaient plutôt rares, ce qui était une bonne chose. Très bonne même, songeais-je en prenant mes clés pour entrer chez eux. Je montais rapidement et allais réveiller les trois en leurs hurlant qu'ils devaient se réveiller. Après tout l'heure est très grave !

« - Maureen, souffla Nate en sortant de sa chambre. J'espère que c'est important parce qu'on s'est couché à cinq heures du mat', m'apprit-il.

« - Je m'en fiche, tout le monde debout ou Shane peut dire adieu à son mariage !

Quelque chose tomba dans une des chambres et la porte s'ouvrit.

« - Quoi, demanda le premier concerné. Comment ça dire adieu à mon mariage ?

« - Lavez-vous, je prépare le petit-déjeuner rapidement ! Debout là-dedans, hurlais-je pour Jason qui a toujours du mal à sortir de son lit.

Tout en parlant j'avais frappé à sa porte et il grommela qu'il était réveillé. Je descendis en cuisine préparer trois bols de céréales tout en me demandant comment Shane allait réagir. Je savais que c'était idiot de les envoyer se laver avant mais de toute façon, ils devraient se laver alors… Ils arrivèrent moins de dix minutes plus tard mais aucun ne prit la peine de manger, ils préféraient me fixer intrigués et légèrement inquiets pour le futur marié. Je soufflais légèrement et commençais mon récit en les prévenant que je ne savais sûrement pas tout. Je leur cachais seulement qu'à mon avis, je ne savais pas le pire.

Au bout de dix minutes, je soufflais ennuyée. Je n'en savais pas plus malheureusement. J'écarquillais les yeux au moment où Shane prit la parole. En moins de deux minutes, ils élaborèrent une stratégie visant à couper l'herbe sous le pied de leurs parents et dès la troisième minute, il était dans sa voiture, direction chez elle. Pourvu qu'il arrive à temps !

Pov de **Mitchie**

On sonna à la porte et j'allais ouvrir en pensant au déroulement de ma vie. Elle avait pris un sacré tournant en très peu de temps. En moins d'un mois, je m'étais fiancée et dans neuf jours, je me marierais avec l'homme de ma vie.

« - Bonjour Mitchie.

« - Elodie ? Je… Bonjour. Vous voulez entrer, je suppose ?

Elle acquiesça avec un drôle de sourire et je me retins de les toucher. Je savais qu'ils flippaient à cause de ma séropositivité donc… Je les conduisis au salon tout en leur proposant à boire. Qu'ils refusèrent poliment. Bon sang ce qu'ils sont vieux jeu. C'est bon, je ne vais pas cracher dans les tasses non plus ! Quoique ?… Je les regardais en attendant de savoir ce qu'ils me voulaient. Quant à eux, ils semblaient ennuyés. Tous les deux puisque Damian était également présent. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui prit la parole.

« - Voilà nous aimerions te parler de ton mariage avec notre fils.

« - Oui, je me doute. Vous n'êtes pas venus pour me demander comment je vais… Même si c'est lié, je suppose ?

« - En effet. Ecoute je sais que tu es une jeune femme intelligente et que tu fais très attention mais… Soyons sérieux quelques instants. A quoi cela rime-t-il que vous vous mariez ? Imagine que tu meurs dans cinq ans, je ne te le souhaite pas, mais Shane sera veuf très jeune. Surtout que vous ne pourrez pas consommer ce mariage, ce serait de la pure folie !

Je le regardais soudain mal à l'aise ! D'une part l'idée de parler de ma sexualité avec les parents de mon fiancé étaient légèrement déplacés mais en plus ce qu'il disait me semblait vrai. En théorie, grâce à mon traitement, je pouvais mener une vie normale et vivre encore des années, mais le virus étant du genre à muter sans arrêt, je n'avais aucune garantie. Je pouvais très bien mourir demain. Shane deviendrait veuf, à dix-neuf ans. C'était trop jeune. Beaucoup trop jeune ! Je revins à la conversation quand Elodie parla à son tour et je pris conscience qu'ils aimaient profondément leurs enfants. Qu'ils voulaient ce qu'il y avait de meilleurs pour eux. Et visiblement, je n'étais pas classée comme « meilleure » pour Shane.

Ils repartirent une heure plus tard et lorsque je fus seule, je montais dans ma chambre en pleurant doucement. Ils avaient parfaitement raison. Tout ça était de la folie pure. Il fallait que j'arrête de me bercer d'illusion. Je le savais depuis le début, nous n'étions pas faits pour vivre une belle et grande histoire d'amour. La nôtre se finirait inexorablement mal. Mon cœur se serra quand je pris conscience qu'il fallait que je prévienne Shane. Les autres pouvaient attendre. Mais pas lui. Je devais lui dire maintenant que je ne voulais plus l'épouser. Ou du moins que je ne le pouvais plus. Elodie avait raison. Si je l'aimais vraiment et Dieu sait combien je l'aimais, je devais faire cesser cette folie rapidement ! Le moral au fond de mes baskets, je pris mon portable et commençais à lui écrire un message pour lui demander de venir quand on sonna, une nouvelle fois à la porte. Je posais le tout déterminée à terminer ça rapidement et je descendis ouvrir… A Shane justement. Avant que je ne puisse dire un seul mot, il souffla :

« - Mes parents sont déjà passés à ce que je vois !

« - Oui et je…

« - Non, dit-il en entrant pour fermer derrière lui. Mitchie, je t'en prie ne me dis surtout pas qu'ils ont raisons ! Ils ne connaissent rien. A leurs yeux, le Sida est transmissible par la salive ou par le contact.

« - Mais pourtant c'est vrai, pleurais-je. Shane, il faut qu'on arrête ça maintenant. Avant qu'on aille trop loin. Avant qu'on le regrette ! Avant que tu sois contaminé, chuchotais-je.

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il blessé. Arrête je t'en prie écoute-toi ! Tu fais extrêmement attention à ça et je fais attention également. On ne prend aucun risque et si vraiment c'était une erreur, tu crois vraiment que tes parents auraient cautionnés notre mariage ? Ils ne sont pas idiots quand même. Ils savent que l'on ne risque rien sauf d'être heureux alors par pitié enlève-toi cette idée de la tête ! Mes parents ont tort, on ne prend aucun risque.

Je le regardais à travers mes larmes. Il semblait vraiment triste à l'idée que je refuse qu'on se marie mais ma décision était sans appel.

« - Shane, imagine que je meurs dans deux mois ? Tu y as pensé ? Tu seras veuf à dix-neuf ans. Dix-neuf ans, criais-je pour qu'il entende. C'est trop tôt pour être veuf. Beaucoup trop tôt ! Tes parents ont raison. Ce mariage est une erreur. Sortir avec toi et tout oui, mais non on ne peut pas… On ne doit pas se marier, me repris-je.

« - Tu veux annuler notre mariage ?

Incapable de prononcer ces trois lettres qui me faisaient horreur, j'acquiesçais en reniflant et il fronça les sourcils. Durant plusieurs minutes, il ne dit rien, se contentant de me fixer et je me demandais ce qu'il avait.

« - Mais c'est insensé, s'énerva-t-il. Bon sang Mitchie, tu ne crois pas que tu as assez payé cette petite erreur, demandait-il en fixant mon pied. Combien de temps vas-tu refuser d'être heureuse ? De réaliser tes rêves ? De vivre la vie à fond comme si tu devais mourir demain ?… Ce n'est pas possible, souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur son front alors que je me ratatinais sur place.

Je voyais bien qu'il avait les yeux brillants et j'eus honte de moi. Je le faisais souffrir malgré moi mais je ne voulais plus me marier. Enfin si, mais plus aussi vite. Je le regardais en me mordant la lèvre. Il avait son autre main sur sa hanche et faisait les cents pas comme s'il réfléchissait.

* * *

Et voilà. Je m'arrête là pour ce soir. J'espère que ça vous à plu ? J'avoue ça se finit en peau de boudin mais pour le moment, vous n'en saurez pas plus. Faudra attendre le prochain post ( **dans CINQ reviews** ) pour savoir. Je vous autorise naturellement à me maudire ! :p Y a quand même pleins de bonne nouvelles, non ? Ils ont pu faire l'amour, ils ont vu la famille d'Helga (ah ah), ils ont fait leur faire-part (je l'adore pas vous ?), Maureen reparle à Mitchie et elle est de leur côté… Reste à sa voir ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre :p

 **Avant de partir** , je tenais à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui ne me suivent pas sur facebook (ou twitter) si je n'ai pas posté récemment, c'est que j'ai du faire piquer le chien de la famille et que j'en ai pris un coup au moral qui a été amplifié quand j'ai eu la malchance de perdre tous mes canaris. Je n'avais absolument pas le cœur à m'occuper du chapitre… J'ai pris quelques jours pour moi afin de me remettre ce qui explique l'absence de post. Cela étant je vais mieux à présent donc, les posts devraient être plus réguliers =)

Miss Tagada (L)


	26. Chapitre 25

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Désolée de poster avec un jour de retard, j'ai complètement oublié qu'on était lundi hier :( Enfin voici le chapitre qui devrait vous plaire ! Merci à **MadDy** (Hello miss. Ptdrrr ok je vais tâcher de ne plus couper si mal mais comme tout est déjà écrit... Je ne promets rien :p Ouais il est un poil plus tranquille mais tu sais ça ne reste jamais longtemps alors... :p Ouais mais Mitchie ne fait pas sa girouette seulement elle veut satisfaire tout le monde et s'oublie à chaque coup du coup... Ben le boulot de Shane sera de lui rappeler qu'elle aussi a des envies à satisfaire mdrr Mais pourquoi la secouer la pauvre choupette :p Ouais soit Steve et Connie savent que c'est sérieux soit ils ne connaissent pas Shane et son ancienne manie de tomber amoureux toutes les quatre minutes :p Tu as totalement raison. Shane ne finira pas veuf si vite et c'est un peu débile de s'empêcher de vivre sous prétexte qu'on pourrait bientôt mourir :p Ah ah Shane dépressif... Quelle bonne idée :p Ouais mais ça envenimerait leur relation déjà tendue si Shane allait voir leur parents pour les menacer et vu qu'il est très famille malgré tout... Bisouilles), **Romane 4321** , **Mit Mit** (Hello toi. Ouais c'est un fichue maladie de mal couper les chapitres mdrrr Ah faut qu'elle arrête de changer d'avis si ça te donne le tournis =) Bises), **AngeleJ** , **Marina** (Hello miss, Ben si je les fais souffrir autant c'est pour que l'histoire soit passionnante :p Ouais je crois qu'elle paniquera même à leur quatre-dix ans de mariage ! Ben attends il ne la connaît pas et lui demande si elle a le SIDA c'est normal qu'elle lui retourne la "politesse" ! Ces paparazzi je te jure -_-' A toi aussi tu as trouvé le faire-part sympa (enfin l'idée bizarre parce que je ne suis pas certaine que la version off soit de ce genre :p Ptdrr ouais les parents de Shane, tu peux ce sont mes personnages pas ceux de Disney mdrr Ouais ils ont du mal à comprendre que Shane est amoureux et que même s'ils se séparaient Nate et Jason continueraient à être amis avec elle et donc Shane retomberait sous son charme donc... Autant s'y faire mdrr Décidément tout le monde est ravie que Mitchie et Maureen soient de nouveau amies c'est cool mdrr Ouais croisons les doigts pour que Shane la convaincre une nouvelle fois que se marier est une bonne idée mdrr Bisouilles. Merci pour tes condoléances (je te fais un petit cœur avec les mains vu qu'ils ne passent pas le cœur sur le site)) et **Miss Morgane** pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Pov de **Mitchie**

 **« -** **Bon** voyons, reprit-il. Tu refuses de te marier pour mes parents qui pensent que les recherches dans ce domaine sont restées à l'âge de pierre ! Tu m'as confié que tu avais renoncé à l'amour suite à cette découverte, afin de préserver les gens ! Tu as renoncé à la musique pour ne pas qu'on soit un million à te pleurer le jour où tu partiras… A quoi n'as-tu pas encore renoncé ? Si ce n'est à vivre, m'accusa-t-il avant de se radoucir. Mitchie je t'en prie ! Ce mariage n'est pas une erreur. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis. Certes on ne vivra pas complètement comme les autres. Bien sûr, il faudra que tu prennes tes médicaments trois fois par jour, que tu ailles souvent chez le médecin et tout ça mais… Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez sacrifié à cause de cette maladie ? Il est temps de vivre ta vie. De faire ce dont tu as envie ! Qu'importe ce que penses le reste du monde ! Saute dans un avion et va voir la tour Eiffel si t'en as envie, ou je ne sais pas… Plonge dans l'océan Indien pour regarder les coraux ! Prends ta guitare et va jouer dans la rue, fais du saut à l'élastique si t'en rêve, mais arrête de te priver ! Vis pour toi ! Juste pour toi !

« - C'est ce que je fais, dis-je d'une petite voix.

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il en me fixant. Tu as été au lycée et passé tes examens pour tes parents. Tu renonces à notre mariage pour les miens. Tu as même accepté que l'on fasse l'amour pour moi. Mais à aucun moment on a fait quelque chose que _tu_ voulais ! Alors dis-moi est-ce que tu veux réellement qu'on ne se marie plus ? Ou bien est-ce une décision que tu as prise pour faire plaisir à mes parents ?

Je le regardais gênée. Que pouvais-je dire ? Que j'avais pris cette décision en tenant uniquement compte de leurs arguments ? Qu'à aucun moment je m'étais demandée ce que moi je voulais ? Qu'à chaque choix que j'avais à faire, je pensais d'abord aux autres avant moi ? Que je m'assurais que ce n'était pas dangereux pour eux, au détriment de ce que j'avais envie de faire ? Lui et moi savions très bien qu'il le savait. Il avait raison quand je prenais une décision, je le faisais pour les autres.

« - Annule ce mariage, soufflais-je malgré moi. Soit on se marie maintenant, soit on annule tout Shane, fis-je sérieusement. Je ne supporterais pas d'entendre tes parents me dire une seconde fois que je suis complètement folle et qu'il vaut mieux que je m'éloigne de toi !

« - Se marier maintenant, sourit-il ravi. On se marie toujours ?

« - Si tu trouves un moyen pour qu'on fasse ça dans la journée alors oui, ris-je en sachant que c'était impossible.

« - Tu es d'accord ?

Je le regardais en pouffant. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon à qui on promettait le cadeau de ses rêves et j'acquiesçais. Aussitôt il cria de joie et m'embrassa tendrement. Ce baiser avait un goût salé. Il avait celui de mes larmes mais ça m'était égal. Je l'aimais, il m'aimait, on s'aimait et c'était tout ce qui était important. Le reste je m'en moquais ! Il avait raison, je faisais une croix sur beaucoup de rêves, je n'allais pas gâcher ceux qu'on me proposait de réaliser. Quand on se sépara, il prit son téléphone.

« - Nate ? _…_ Préviens Jason, Jaelyn et Maureen. Si vous êtes partant, on a un voyage à faire, dit-il en souriant. _…_ Non c'est bon, ils n'ont pas réussi, je suis le plus fort ! _…_ On va à Las Vegas, préviens ta copine, on a un mariage à célébrer !

Je le regardais les yeux ronds. Il était sérieux là ? On allait se marier à Las Vegas comme Britney et je sais plus qui ? Vite fait, en casquette et jogging ? C'était insensé… Mais d'accord ! Quand il raccrocha, je lui demandais pour combien de temps on partait et il rit.

« - Trois jours, je pense. Si on part plus longtemps ça paraîtrait suspect alors prépare ta valise, parce que tu fais partie du voyage. Moi je m'occupe de réserver nos places !

Je ris mais je montais à l'étage où je sortis ma valise. Un petit sac m'aurait suffit en toute logique mais comme je devais prendre ma robe de mariée… J'allais avoir besoin de place. Je la mis la première dedans, puis je rajoutais par-dessus la housse, une robe plus passe-partout un jeans plus une tunique ainsi qu'un short et un bustier puisque j'ignorais de quoi serait fait ces trois jours justement. J'ajoutais mes sous-vêtements, puis j'allais dans la salle de bain chercher mes produits de toilettes. Quand je revins mon fiancé était là en train de tripoter la housse blanche intrigué.

« - Hey ho, fis-je en tapant doucement sa main. Faudra attendre pour voir à quoi elle ressemble !

« - Oui Mademoiselle-Pour-Plus-Très-Longtemps !

Je ris mais je vins l'embrasser longuement avant de mettre mes produits dans ma valise, mon traitement pour une semaine, au cas où, puis je la fermais. Je n'aurais qu'à prendre mon sac et… J'ai oublié mon pyjama. Je la rouvris et lorsque ce fut bon je prévins mon fiancé que j'étais prête .Il rit tout en prenant ma valise. Je le suivis lorsqu'il descendit et il me demanda de m'assurer que tout était fermé puisque je ne reviendrais pas. Le temps que je fasse le tour de la maison il avait chargé ma valise et lorsque j'arrivais, il ouvrit ma portière, depuis le dossier de son siège où il était assis, puisqu'il avait décapoté sa voiture. J'y montais et il s'installa correctement avant de mettre le moteur en marche.

Deux minutes plus tard, il se gara dans leur garage et je fus étonnée d'entendre un grand branle-bas-le-combat. Ils déménagent ou quoi ? On entra pour voir les garçons terminer leurs valises alors que Jaelyn souriait. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle les avait enfermé dans une salle de bain pendant plusieurs minutes et que depuis ils courraient dans tous les sens pour boucler leur valise.

« - La prochaine fois, il y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de dire que je suis dingue !

« - On ne le dira pas devant toi, nuance, grommela Nate. Salut _bella_. Prête ?

« - _Absolutely my dear_. Absolument mon cher. Sauf que j'ignore quand on part !

Shane regarda sa sœur et lui demanda de faire des réservations à l'hôtel puisque nous arriverions par le vol de vingt-deux heures. Sachant qu'il faut quatre heures pour aller de Tulsa à Las Vegas, j'en conclus que nous partions à dix-huit heures. J'avais donc largement le temps de faire ma valise. Nous partions dans six heures ! Incroyable !

« - Quelqu'un a prévenu Caitlyn, demandais-je.

« - Ouais je m'en suis chargé, me rassura mon meilleur ami. Par contre si on te le demande, Jason et Maureen passent un week-end en amoureux pour permettre à Shane de se remettre de la décision !

Je souris et le remerciais avant de demander comment ils avaient su que leurs parents devaient venir me voir.

« - Maureen nous a réveillé à dix heures, grogna Nate. Elle nous a raconté que nos parents étaient chez toi pour te convaincre d'annuler le mariage. En deux minutes, on a mis un plan en place et… Visiblement on a foiré ?

« - Ouais en beauté. Je devais arriver avant le départ de mes parents et leur rappeler combien j'étais amoureux de toi et tout ça. Avant d'ajouter qu'ils ne réussiraient pas à nous séparer puisque Nate et Jason avaient accepté que tu viennes vivre chez nous ! Malheureusement, ajouta-t-il pour ses frères, quand je suis arrivé elle était seule et en pleurs. Elle voulait tout annuler et au final elle m'a dit que soit on se mariait aujourd'hui, soit on annulait tout. Ce qui explique que je vous ai demandé de faire votre valise rapidement ! Si je ne peux me marier qu'aujourd'hui, vaut mieux pas traîner. Tant pis pour les amis qu'on avait prévu d'inviter !

Je ris pour cacher ma gêne. A la base, je n'avais dit ça que pour lui faire comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée et voilà que maintenant j'étais presque en route pour aller me marier à Vegas. Le rêve de toutes les filles. Un mariage dans une église sans réservation, ni papier, réglé en dix minutes en moyenne ! Le plus drôle, c'est qu'il est valable dans tous les Etats du pays ! La cérémonie idéale et intime dont je rêvais si on y réfléchit. Seul bémol, mes parents n'y assisteraient pas. Mais je savais que si je les prévenais de ce qu'on voulait faire, ils nous en empêcheraient en nous disant ce que je savais au fond de moi. C'était une mauvaise idée ! Les parents de Shane allaient m'en vouloir durant le reste de ma vie et lui risquait de beaucoup en souffrir.

Quand tout fut prêt, on s'installa dans le salon et je me blottis dans ses bras, tout en me mordillant la lèvre. Et si tout ça était une grosse erreur ? Si au fond Elodie et Damian avaient raisons ? Et si nous voulions réellement nous marier, pourquoi ne pas simplement retarder la cérémonie le temps qu'ils l'acceptent ? Pourquoi tout précipiter ? Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Nous serons mariés et alors ? Est-ce que ça changerait mon regard sur lui ? Est-ce qu'il me verrait autrement ? Me sentirais-je obligée de faire certaines choses que je refuse ?

« - Attention mademoiselle doute, déclara Caitlyn. Quoi ne me regarde pas comme ça c'est vrai ! Quant à toi Shane voici un petit conseil : Quand Mitchie ne dort pas et qu'elle est calme comme maintenant, observe sa bouche. Si elle se mord la lèvre, elle a un problème. Si elle se la mordille comme là, elle doute de quelque chose ! Si elle fait des arpèges avec c'est qu'elle réfléchit à une bêtise à faire !

« - Ah oui, rit-il.

« - Ouais c'est infaillible ! Comme ses sourires. Si elle te sourit normalement, comme quand tu lui fais un cadeau, ça va, mais si elle a un petit sourire et les yeux qui pétillent, observes bien ton environnement. Elle a piégé quelque chose !

« - Et si elle a un grand sourire et les yeux qui pétillent ?

« - Une idée en préparation la plupart du temps ! Oh et très important, sache qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'elle ne sourit pas malgré une farce qu'elle a préparé.

Ils rirent en échangeant des conseils sur mon visage et j'hallucinais. J'étais donc si prévisible ? Tout y passa. De la façon que j'avais de jouer avec mes mains quand j'étais gênée, au fait que le bout de ma langue sortait quand j'écrivais quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur !

« - Hey dis donc, si je suis si prévisible, pourquoi à chaque fois vous vous faites avoir ?

« - Bah… Quand tu fais ton petit sourire avec tes yeux qui pétillent, on sait que tu as préparé quelque chose, mais de là à savoir ce que tu as prévue… On est juste sur nos gardes… Même si des fois ça ne sert à rien comme le coup du coca, me rappela-t-elle.

On rit avec les garçons puisqu'on se souvenait très bien des bouteilles que j'avais piégés la veille de leur départ en tournée alors que Jaelyn nous demandait une explication que je lui fourni.

« - En fait c'est simple. Tu prends un mentos, une aiguille à coudre et du fil à pêche. Tu prépares les deux comme si tu allais coudre sauf que tu passes l'aiguille à l'intérieur du mentos en prenant soin de faire dépasser un bout du fil de chaque côté. Tu ouvres la bouteille et tu le mets en équilibre avant de refermer pour garder le gaz au maximum. Tu rebouches le plus possible et tu coupes les extrémités du fil… Et tu attends. La personne qui ouvrira la bouteille fera tomber le mentos dedans et là… Geyser assuré, souris-je. J'ai essayé avec trois bouteilles, c'était trop drôle, on en avait partout !

« - Même sur nous, soupira Nate. Obligé de venir ici pour se changer rapidement ! Tous les trois. Caitlyn a pris des fringues que Mitchie avait ici et…

« - Ma fiancée m'a piqué une chemise !

Jaelyn rit joyeusement et me promit de l'utiliser un de ses quatre sur ceux qu'elle n'aimait pas. Je compris qu'elle parlait surtout de Lorenzo quand une phrase de Shane me revint en mémoire. Sa sœur était un peu perdue et avait besoin de souffler. Comme Nate ? Ou comme Shane justement ? Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'elle prenne ses distances avec sa vie à Milan ? Malgré moi, je jouais avec ma lèvre supérieure tout en cherchant des réponses à mes questions. Et Jason ? C'était donc le seul à réussir à gérer sa notoriété ? Cachait-il qu'il étouffait lui aussi pour ses frères ? Avait-il peur de montrer que lui aussi était perdu avec tous ses fans qui les suivaient partout ? Qui criaient sur leur passage et qui leurs envoyaient des lettres parfois enflammées ? Comment faisait-il pour supporter tout ça ? Une main passa devant moi et je revins à la réalité pour voir qu'ils me fixaient tous puis Caitlyn me demanda à quoi je pensais. Je la fusillais gentiment des yeux avant de lui dire qu'elle n'avait qu'à être dans ma tête pour le savoir puisque mon visage lui suffisait. On rit joyeusement et la conversation devint plus conviviale. Chacun commença à raconter sa plus grande bêtise, puis sa plus grande réussite. Même si je rougis quand Shane dit simplement qu'il avait réussi à me convaincre. Ainsi sa plus grande réussite était d'avoir réussie à me convaincre de l'épouser ? Une seconde fois ? A moins que ce soit pour ce qu'on a fait le soir de mon bal de promo ? Pour ma part, je dirais plutôt que c'était une erreur mais chacun sa façon de voir. Moi, ma plus grande bêtise avait été ce fichu tatouage. Tatouage que j'avais du montrer puisque Jason ne croyait pas que j'en avais un.

« - Dis donc, tu l'as bien caché !

« - Logique. J'ai de la famille qui vit à Galveston. Ça aurait été trop suspect si du jour au lendemain je n'aimais plus aller me baigner dans l'océan. Je n'allais pas m'en faire un sur les fesses. Attends imagine le truc, t'es dans une salle avec un inconnu et hop tu te déshabilles devant lui… Trop flippant ! Surtout la tête qu'il avait, c'était terrible !

« - Si ça se trouve t'es tombée sur un fétichiste du pied, rit Nate.

« - Peut-être, mais je préfère qu'il repense à mon pied qu'à une autre partie de mon corps ! Surtout qu'ils y avaient les « copains » entre guillemet de la colo dans la salle.

Jaelyn me traita de folle, décrétant que je venais de gagner la palme de La-Plus-Tarée-Des-Folles qu'elle connaissait et que c'était bien sûr un compliment, ce qui me fit rire. Rire qui disparu quand je vis qu'il était l'heure qu'on aille à l'aéroport. Je le signalais à Shane tout en mordant ma langue anxieusement. On prit deux voitures. Celle de Shane naturellement, dans laquelle je montais avec Caitlyn et Nate ainsi que celle de Jason où montèrent Maureen et Jaelyn. Durant le quart d'heure dont on eut besoin pour rejoindre l'aéroport de Tulsa, on discuta tranquillement quand Nate nous demanda si on avait pensé à prendre les alliances. Euh non, pas moi ! Heureusement, Shane avait été les chercher la veille justement ! Encore heureux !

Lorsqu'on arriva, celui-ci commençait à se vider et grâce à un ensemble de lunettes et casquettes, les garçons purent se mêler à la foule sans trop de problème. Pour être le plus discret possible, on s'était tous mis en groupe de deux ou trois puisque Jaelyn était avec Shane et moi. Selon eux, on attirerait moins l'attention ainsi. Moi je veux bien mais on ne paraît pas suspect à se fixer ? On ressemblait au triangle des Bermudes, c'était drôle. Sauf qu'on était moins dangereux, enfin eux surtout parce que moi… Tout en regardant les passagers aller et venir, je me demandais si on ne faisait pas une erreur. Après tout, c'était une décision importante quand même. Une décision qui aurait une conséquence énorme sur notre vie future. A tous ! Sauf peut-être Caitlyn puisqu'elle ne faisait rien de mal. Elle avait expliqué à son père que nous partions toutes les deux à la campagne. Elle avait juste mentie sur la destination.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as encore, chuchota une voix à mon oreille.

« - J'ai l'impression qu'on fait une énorme erreur en partant sans rien dire à personne et ça m'angoisse. Surtout que quand on reviendra… Ce ne sera plus pareil.

« - En effet, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. On pourra vivre ensemble, dormir ensemble toutes les nuits, adopter des chiens et des chats… Faire nos courses ensemble, lista-t-il ce qui me faisait sourire. Et je t'emmènerai dans nos tournées, on vivra comme un vrai couple. On se disputera pour savoir lequel de nous deux, doit passer l'aspirateur ou sortir la poubelle !

« - Imbécile, ris-je. Dis-le si tu ne veux pas être sérieux !

« - Mais je suis très sérieux au contraire.

Je le regardais perplexe pour voir, qu'effectivement il était plus que sérieux. Mince alors, il voulait qu'on vive ensemble ? Oui enfin ça paraît logique mais je n'y avais même pas pensé. Pour moi, on aurait continué à vivre ainsi. Notre vol fut annoncé et on embarqua… Après tout le monde puisqu'on voyageait en première. La classe !

Durant les quatre heures de vol, je regardais tantôt le hublot, tantôt mon fiancé qui souriait. Il semblait serein comme si rien ne pouvait nous arriver. J'enviais son calme. Moi je me posais un milliard de question. Sur tout. Lui, moi, notre relation, le futur, la réaction de ses parents, des miens, des journalistes, de ses fans et j'en passe. Comment ferions-nous s'ils voulaient qu'on divorce ? Ses parents, je veux dire ! Obéirait-il ? Se laisserait-il convaincre aussi facilement que moi ? Cela voulait-il dire que je l'aimais moins ? Que j'avais moins de mal à faire des concessions ? Serions-nous toujours aussi fou amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Si je lui parlais de mon envie d'avoir un enfant, de le sentir vivre et grandir en moi, comment réagirait-il ? Se rendrait-il compte que tout ne pouvait être réalisé ? Que certains rêves étaient faits pour rester des rêves ? Ou trouverait-il encore le moyen de m'offrir une grossesse ? Sans risque ? Ni pour lui, ni pour notre bébé ? Devrais-je me contenter d'adopter l'enfant d'une autre ? Pour avoir une grande famille à moi ? Je ne savais plus. Aurait-il des limites à mes rêves ? Saurait-il me dire « stop » si je rêvais trop grand ou bien essaierait-il de les réaliser ? Même les plus saugrenus ? Comme celui que j'avais au fond de moi de vivre dans une maison avec une plage privée ? Je sentis une pression sur ma main et je regardais mon fiancé en lui demandant ce qu'il me voulait. Pour toute réponse, il se pencha vers moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je souris doucement avant de l'embrasser réellement le faisant sourire contre ma bouche. Je posais ma main sur sa joue tout en espérant au plus profond de moi qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème. Je me promis qu'au moindre contrordre, j'arrêterais tout. Quitte à ce que Shane me quitte !

Pov de **Shane**

Lorsque notre avion atterrit, je soupirais mentalement de soulagement. Je sentais, autant que je voyais, le doute envahir ma fiancée à mesure que l'on s'approchait et j'étais pressé qu'on soit enfin marié afin que toute cette histoire soit derrière nous. Je n'aimais pas l'idée d'imposer ce choix à mes parents mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Puisqu'ils agissaient dans mon dos en allant trouver ma fiancée pour la supplier d'arrêter tout, j'allais moi aussi agir de mon côté, en embarquant seulement ceux que j'aimais. Dommage pour les parents de Mitchie cependant.

« - Enfin libre, soupira Jason. Je n'en pouvais plus de cet avion ! Au retour, on louera une voiture.

« - Y en a pour au moins dix-huit heures de trajets, je te signale, soupira Jaelyn.

« - Et on a tous le permis donc ça ira vite… OK on prendra le train !

On le regarda tous perplexe sauf Mitchie qui riait joyeusement, sans raison apparente. Heureusement, notre voiture, une limousine vu le nombre qu'on était, arriva et on monta dedans, avec nos valises direction notre hôtel : le _Staybridge Suite Las Vegas_. Je n'avais loué que quatre chambres puisque nous étions trois couples plus ma sœur. J'avais juste oublié un détail. Nate et Caitlyn n'avaient jamais dormi ensemble.

« - Bon si ça vous gêne, proposa notre sœur, je dors avec Caitlyn et toi Junior, tu dors tout seul !

« - Je vous ai déjà dit que je m'appelais Nate, grogna-t-il.

« - Ouais on sait mister Soupir !

« - Shane, tu dois mille dollars à Mitchie. C'est la seule autorisé à m'appeler comme ça !

« - Comme quoi, demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« - Mister Soupir, répétais-je la faisant rire.

« - Trop fort, je viens de gagner deux mille dollars en cinq secondes, rit-elle.

J'haussais les épaules, amusé et leur proposais de se débrouiller tous seuls pour la chambre. Pour ma part, j'avais quand même mieux à faire ! Après tout, j'avais un mariage à célébrer.

« - Tout juste Auguste, rit Caitlyn. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. Les garçons vous vous préparez dans la chambre de Nate et nous on va dans la nôtre avec Jaelyn ! Go ! Je sais que les chapelles sont ouvertes tout le temps mais plus vite vous serez passés devant le prêtre plus vite on pourra passer à autre chose !

Aussitôt, les filles s'enfermèrent nous laissant dehors comme des imbéciles. On se regarda trois secondes avant d'aller nous préparer puisque visiblement nous commencerions par le mariage ! J'allais prendre une douche dans ma chambre où j'enfilais mon costume. Il était blanc cassé avec une chemise bleu clair. D'après ma sœur, c'était les mêmes couleurs que la robe de ma fiancée et c'était tout ce qui importait. J'ajoutais le nœud de la couleur de ma veste, ainsi que les chaussures puis je rejoignis mes deux frères qui avaient, pour l'occasion, troqué leurs jeans contre des costumes. Noir pour Nate qui aimait ce qui était classique, bleu pour Jason qui adorait cette couleur. Comme nous étions prêts, je prévins les filles qu'on partait avec la voiture qu'on leur renverrait. Elles acquiescèrent entre deux rires nous demandant simplement de nous dire où elles devaient nous retrouver. Ouais pas bête ! Heureusement que les mariages ici sont simplifiés. Pas de vœux à écrire, de parents qui reniflent et d'enfants qui courent partout. Je choisis de nous arrêter à la _Little white chapelle_ et j'envoyais par sms l'information à celle que j'appellerais bientôt ma femme, ainsi qu'à celle que j'avais mystérieusement invitée.

Elles arrivèrent plus d'une heure plus tard. Une heure qu'on avaient passé à regarder les couples s'unir pour le meilleurs et pour le pire dans des accoutrements qui faisaient franchement peur des fois. Il y avait des couples ordinaires mais un homme hot-dog avait épousé une femme tomate accompagnés de leurs chiens respectifs. C'était amusant ceci dit. Un homme habillé en clown débarqua avec à son bras une femme en jeans et juste derrière eux, nos copines, sœur et ma fiancée. Caitlyn, Maureen et Jaelyn avaient des robes bleues électrique. Elles avaient un col en V mignons avec de fines bretelles et une sorte de ruban pailletés juste sous la poitrine avant de s'évaser jusqu'aux genoux. Le tout avec des chaussures aérées de la même couleur. Elles étaient toutes les trois magnifiques. Quant à ma fiancée… Lorsque je la vis, j'oubliais momentanément de respirer. Elle avait une robe bustier avec un gros nœud sur l'épaule droite. La jupe, blanc cassé, s'évasait largement sans paraitre bouffante. Sur le haut était brodé des petits motifs turquoise incrustés de strass qu'on retrouvait un peu sur la première partie de la jupe. Le reste était d'un blanc immaculé et plus froufrouteux. Le genre de chose qu'elle adore. Classique mais hyper original. Je suis fan ! Elle s'assit à côté de moi et s'excusa du retard, avant de m'expliquer qu'elles avaient réussies à perdre la tiare qu'elle portait sur la tête. Je me demandais un instant comment elles avaient pu perdre un bijou pareil puis je renonçais. Le plus important était qu'elles soient là. Presque toutes les personnes qui étaient au courant étaient arrivées. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et je fis signe à notre dernière invitée que Mitchie n'avait pas vue. Elle était occupée à regarder le clown épouser sa fille en jeans.

« - Pleure pas miss, sinon les photos… Pas top, chuchota-t-elle.

« - Demi, s'étonna-t-elle en chuchotant. Que fais-tu là ?

« - Je viens assister à la cérémonie. J'étais ici avec ma famille pour la semaine. J'ai mon dernier concert demain. Shane m'a dit tout à l'heure que vous étiez ici, je me suis invitée ! Tu vas bien ?

Elle assura que oui tout en se mordant la lèvre et j'échangeais un regard avec Caitlyn. Visiblement, elle douterait encore longtemps.

« - Au fait, j'ai appris la super rumeur dans le magasine. Je suis désolée que tu aies eu à subir ça ! Surtout que je sais ce que c'est !… Mon parrain l'a attrapé à cause d'une de ses partenaires. Ce n'est pas la joie !

On se regarda tous et le prêtre appela le couple suivant. On se leva ensemble et je pris le bras de la femme de ma vie. Tout en le rejoignant je lui demandais si elle doutait encore mais elle m'assura que non, puis on fit face au prêtre. Il nous demanda nos identités et la cérémonie commença. Comme il n'y avait plus personne ou presque, il alla direct à l'essentiel nous demandant chacun si on voulait faire notre vie avec l'autre et je l'assurais avant de me tourner vers ma fiancée.

Pov de **Mitchie**

Le prêtre se tourna vers moi et posa la fameuse question. Tandis qu'il parlait, je réfléchis. Je n'avais que quelques secondes devant moi aussi je me posais les questions les plus importantes. Shane me rendait-il heureuse ? Oui. Est-ce que ce que je ressentais pour lui était pur et non intéressé ? Oui. Avais-je envie de me réveiller chaque matin ou presque dans ses bras ? Oui. Quand le prête me demanda si je le voulais pour mari, je n'hésitais pas. J'avais répondu à toutes mes questions à l'affirmative.

« - Je le veux, dis-je simplement.

Nate, qui avait les deux alliances, s'approcha et nous les tendit. Je regardais l'anneau en or blanc avec un petit diamant tout simple se glisser à mon doigt puis je pris l'anneau que j'avais choisi pour lui. Il ressemblait beaucoup au mien avec la même torsion au niveau du diamant, sauf que le sien n'en avait pas. Le prêtre nous déclara mari et femme et j'embrassais mon mari. C'était fait ! Nous étions mariés ! Je n'en revenais pas ! Ses lèvres contre les miennes m'assurèrent que je ne rêvais pas et lorsqu'on s'éloigna, je lui fis un grand sourire. A ce moment précis, j'étais simplement heureuse comme je ne pensais pas pouvoir l'être un jour… Jusqu'à ce qu'il me sourit à son tour. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur éclatait dans ma poitrine et je me jetais dans ses bras, sous les rires de nos amis qui nous applaudirent.

Quand on sortit de la chapelle, avec notre certificat temporaire, on déchanta puisque quelques journalistes avaient vu Demi entrer.

« - Bon je crois que c'est officiel, grimaça mon mari. Avec nos tenues, surtout la tienne, on ne pourra pas faire croire qu'on assistait aux mariages !

J'acquiesçais en tentant de réfréner mon sourire, sans succès. J'étais tellement heureuse que j'en oubliais les paparazzis qui nous suivaient, nous bombardant de questions et on monta tous dans la limousine, direction notre hôtel pour nous changer, avant d'aller faire la fête ! On changea d'avis cependant et on entra dans un casino, non pour jouer, simplement pour semer les journalistes. Histoire de marquer le coup, comme le précisa ma meilleure amie, elle glissa une pièce dans une machine à sous puis on passa à autre chose puisqu'elle n'avait rien gagné.

« - Je suis désolée, soupira Demi, je ne les ai pas vu me suivre, sinon je ne serais pas rentrée.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, assurais-je. Aujourd'hui, rien ne pourra entacher ma bonne humeur !

« - Désolée quand même mais au fait pourquoi vous être mariés en clandestins ?

Je ris de son expression et mon mari, je ne me lasse pas de l'appeler comme ça, proposa qu'on aille faire la fête à l'hôtel. Etant tous d'accord, on ressortit pour monter rapidement dans notre voiture, direction l'hôtel. Durant le trajet, Shane expliqua que ses parents m'appréciaient moins depuis qu'on était fiancés et pensaient à tort que c'était moi qui le faisait tout précipiter. Elle haussa un sourcil étonnée et je soupirais un « entre autre chose ».

Lorsqu'on arriva, on monta direction dans la chambre des filles. Heureusement qu'on a pris le soin de tout ranger avant. On commanda au service d'étage de quoi boire, sans alcool, ainsi qu'un repas assurant que la réception prévu à Tulsa était maintenue.

« - On pourra fêter l'évènement dignement, déclara Shane.

« - Ouais, il manque juste l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille que tu n'as pas eu Mitchie !

« - Bah… On ne peut pas tout avoir, philosophais-je. J'ai un mari parfait, des amis parfaits et une famille en or, c'est déjà pas mal !

Nate rit en assurant que c'était grâce à lui et je le corrigeais. C'était grâce à Helga. Le service d'étage choisi ce moment pour arriver et j'allais ouvrir encore en robe de mariée. La femme me félicita pour mon union et tout en la remerciant, je fis entrer le chariot.

« - A table, criais-je ravie avant de noter un truc, tu filmes quoi encore monsieur mon mari ?

Je le rejoignis amusée et il chuchota à mon oreille qu'il filmait ma joie puis dériva sur nos amis qui riaient gaiement. Ouais y a pas à dire, je n'avais peut-être pas beaucoup d'amis au lycée, à cause de ma bizarrerie mais grâce à Nate, ceux que j'avais valaient tout l'or du monde. J'aimais ma vie ainsi et tant pis pour ceux qui seraient contre nos décisions. A présent, nous étions mariés le meilleur et pour le pire. Enfin nous le serons officiellement demain, quand nous irons chercher notre certificat !

Notre fête improvisée se termina à trois heures du matin et je déglutis. Olala, ça n'allait pas m'aider à prendre mon médicament à l'heure ! Cela dit, je ne regrette pas. Pas même le moment où, dans un accès de fatigue, j'ai oublié que Demi me croyait anémique et j'ai sorti toutes mes petites pilules. Elle m'a fixé étonnée, avant de comprendre puis a écouté Caitlyn raconter comment je lui avais annoncé nos fiançailles. J'avoue ça avait été sportif puisque je m'étais pointée chez elle et je lui avais littéralement sautée dessus en hurlant pour le lui dire. Ce matin-là, j'ai du lui exploser les tympans trois ou quatre fois mais j'étais tellement contente… Enfin maintenant, Demi savait elle aussi que j'étais séro… Contrairement à Tess, elle ne m'avait pas repoussée !

« - Tu viens faire dodo, ma petite chérie, chuchota une voix à mon oreille.

« - J'arrive !

Je le suivis jusqu'à notre chambre, embrassant les deux filles puis il ferma la porte s'assurant qu'on ne serait pas dérangés grâce au fameux « Do not distrub » Je souris en regardant le bracelet que j'avais. Un sorte de petit carton y était accroché en souvenir de notre nuit ensemble à Oklahoma City. Tout en y repensant, je commençais à aller dans la salle de bains quand deux mains emprisonnèrent ma taille avec douceur.

« - Moui, dis-je en me mordant la lèvre.

« - Ne pars pas tout de suite, murmura-t-il en embrassant mon cou.

J'acquiesçais doucement tout en défaisant mon chignon. Je penchais la tête pour qu'il continue ses baisers alors que ses mains se déplaçaient doucement sur mon ventre caressant le tissu de la robe, ses plis, les broderies puis une de ses mains localisa la fermeture qu'il abaissa lentement avant de glisser sa main à l'intérieur. Dès que ses doigts entèrent en contact avec mon nombril, je frissonnais de plaisir et me collais contre lui afin de passer une main dans sa nuque pour accentuer ses baisers alors que l'autre suppliait mon mari d'appuyer ses caresses. Ses doigts remontèrent lentement jusqu'à ma poitrine et je gémis son prénom, de bonheur. Ma robe descendait doucement jusqu'à mes chevilles. Une fois fait, je me retournais contre lui et je l'embrassais avec tendresse avant de lui enlever la veste qu'il avait gardée, au contraire de son nœud papillon. Il sourit contre mes lèvres mais consentit à me lâcher le temps qu'elle tombe au sol avant de revenir caresser mon dos avec une tendresse infinie. Le manque d'air nous sépara, mais je repris ses lèvres aussitôt que mes poumons furent pleins. Je m'attaquais à sa chemise. Un à un, les boutons sautèrent et je pus bientôt caresser sa peau devenue chaude. Quand il me colla contre lui et que je sentis sa chaleur m'entourer, je perdis la tête et je défis la boucle de sa ceinture. Quelques secondes plus tard, son pantalon tombait également et il me porta afin que j'entoure sa taille de mes jambes. Le tout sans que l'on cesse de s'embrasser. J'avais envie de lui, de le sentir contre moi à défaut de plus, aussi lorsqu'il commença à se battre pour enlever mon soutien-gorge, je le laissais faire me retenant simplement de rire. Le sous-vêtement finit par perdre et se retrouva au sol avec tout le reste alors qu'il s'approchait du lit où il me déposa tout en douceur. A ce moment-là seulement, sa bouche quitta la mienne au profit de mon cou qu'il taquina avant qu'il continue sa descente.

Pov D' **Elodie**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux au matin, je souris. Cette journée s'annonçait belle. Je savais que Shane allait nous en vouloir d'avoir convaincue sa copine de renoncer au mariage mais nous avons fait ça pour son bien. Il nous remercierait, plus tard, c'était certain. Je quittais mon lit et descendis à la cuisine préparer un repas pour deux. Jason avait emmené Maureen en week-end à Los Angeles et Jaelyn était à Miami pour discuter avec son agent de son histoire avec Lorenzo. Comme j'étais de bonne humeur, j'en profitais pour appeler mes deux garçons mais je tombais aussitôt sur le répondeur de Shane alors que Nate semblait dormir puisque j'entendis cinq sonneries avant son annonce. J'essayais sur le téléphone de la maison, espérant que j'aurais de meilleurs résultats mais manque de chance, ils dormaient tous les deux. Peut-être même avec Mitchie. Seigneur, faites qu'ils ne fassent rien ensemble ! Je ne lui pardonnerais pas si à cause d'elle, il était contaminé à son tour. Comme mon mari dormait encore, j'allumais la télé cherchant une émission intéressante. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien aussi je zappais jusqu'à la chaîne _E!_ afin de savoir s'il y avaient des rumeurs sur mes garçons ou ma fille. Avec un peu de chance les paparazzis en auront suivi un des quatre et je saurais s'ils vont bien.

Durant toute l'émission, je fixais l'écran, déçue. D'un côté j'étais bien sûr ravie de voir qu'ils passaient tous les quatre inaperçus mais d'un autre côté, j'aurais aimé voir leurs visages. Depuis que nous nous étions opposés à son mariage, Shane ne venait plus nous voir. Ni les trois autres qui venaient que si nous le leur demandions… Vu les visages fermés auxquels on avait droit, on évitait. Mais ils me manquaient de plus en plus. La dernière fois que j'avais vu Shane sourire c'était quand nous les avions raccompagnés après le tournage du clip à Los Angeles. Cependant, son sourire était dédié à Mitchie qu'il avait vu dans leur jardin discuter tranquillement avec Jaelyn. Je revenais au présent quand j'entendis le prénom de Shane.

« - Avant de vous quitter, je vous rappelle l'info principale de cette émission. Et oui mesdemoiselles c'est officiel, le cœur de Shane Gray n'est plus à prendre, puisqu'il a officiellement dit « oui » à sa petite amie Mitchie hier soir, à la _Little white chapelle_ , à Las Vegas. Entourés de ses frères et de leurs amis, les deux tourtereaux sont sortis plus que ravis de ce nouveau pas ensemble. Allez on se quitte sur ces images !

Avec effarement, je vis effectivement tous mes enfants ainsi que Mitchie et sa meilleure amie, Caitlyn je crois, ainsi que Demi la nouvelle chanteuse dont Shane était fan, sortir d'une chapelle en souriant grandement. Mes yeux notèrent tout de suite la présence des anneaux à leurs doigts et leurs tenues très mariage. Ce n'était pas possible ! Hier lorsque nous étions partis de chez elle, Mitchie semblait d'accord pour dire que ce mariage était une erreur. C'était même une abomination à mes yeux mais là… Je ne comprenais pas. Comment avaient-ils osé nous mentir ? Et Shane, pourquoi avait-il avancé la date de leur mariage à huit jours ? Ne me dites pas qu'elle est enceinte en plus ? Une partie de moi fut cependant blessée de savoir que je n'avais pas assisté à la cérémonie. Il fallait annuler ce mariage en vitesse. Je montais réveiller mon mari. Il grogna à cause de ce réveil brutal mais quand je lui annonçais que Shane s'était marié cette nuit, il écarquilla les yeux et me demanda, bêtement, si je plaisantais.

« - Malheureusement non. Je viens de voir les images dans l'émission de Carole sur _E!_.

Il soupira que notre fils était un imbécile, hypothèse sur laquelle il n'y avait malheureusement aucun doute, puis il alla se laver. Afin de gagner du temps, je fis de même et deux heures plus tard, nous étions dans un avion direction Las Vegas pour tenter le maximum afin d'annuler ce mariage. Faites qu'ils ignorent qu'ils doivent aller retirer leur certificat de mariage aujourd'hui. Si nous arrivions à arriver avant eux à la bonne chapelle, nous aurions une chance de tout annuler… En espérant qu'elle soit toujours vierge !

Quand on arriva, je demandais à un chauffeur de taxi de nous conduire à la _Little white Chapelle_ et il sourit.

« - Toutes mes félicitations, nous dit-il.

« - Ce n'est pas pour nous ! C'est notre fils, il a fugué et compte se marier dans notre dos, mentit Damian alors que je scrutais les visages dans les rues afin d'en voir un.

Je crus reconnaître Nate seulement ça avait été trop fugace pour que j'en sois sûre. On arriva en un quart d'heure et on entra dans la chapelle voulant savoir où on devait retirer un certificat de mariage. Le prêtre nous expliqua et après un merci sincère, on reprit un autre taxi direction le fameux bureau. Celui-ci venait juste d'ouvrir. Il y avait peu de chance qu'ils soient déjà en possession du bon certificat. Je priais qu'on ait de la chance, puisque jusque là, elle ne nous avait pas fait défaut et lorsqu'on entra, une secrétaire discutait avec son amie, du mariage de notre fils, justement. Elles débattaient sur la beauté de la robe de la mariée et j'acquiesçais mentalement. Mitchie avait une très jolie robe !

« - S'il vous plait, soupira mon mari peu patient. Nous aimerions faire annuler un mariage !

« - Bien sûr. Vous vous êtes mariés quand ?

« - C'est notre fils en réalité. Seulement il est actuellement enfermé dans la voiture pour dessouler.

« - Je vois. Je ne sais pas si ça marchera mais s'il s'est marié hier et qu'il vous a confié le certificat provisoire qu'il a reçu, ça devrait pouvoir s'arranger, nous assura-t-elle.

« - Et s'il l'a perdu, on fait comment, demandais-je ennuyée. Il ne tient pas l'alcool, ajoutais-je comme si ça suffisait à expliquer pourquoi nous n'avions pas le papier.

« - Je vais demander à ma supérieure !

Aussitôt, elle disparut dans un bureau et j'espérais que ça passerait. Elle revint dix longues minutes plus tard accompagnée d'une femme que je supposais être sa chef. Au moment où je concluais notre mensonge, des pas se firent entendre et je me tendis en reconnaissant le rire de mon fils.

Pov de **Shane**

« - Alors maintenant qu'on est marié, j'ai le droit de t'acheter un chien, demandais-je à ma femme en riant.

« - Non, rit-elle. Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux plus que tu m'offres des cadeaux que je ne mérite pas. Et là je ne le mériterais pas !

« - Si. Tu m'as dit oui hier, sans hésiter et ça c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu… Papa, m'interrompis-je. Maman ? Que faites-vous ici ?… Ne me dites pas que vous êtes venus annuler mon mariage, demandais-je en écarquillant les yeux.

* * *

Et voilà, j'arrête maintenant. Vous en pensez quoi ? J'abuse ? Je sais mdr Mais encore ? Moi j'avoue, j'ai adoré écrire la fin. Shane et son chien. Il n'en démord pas ! Et vous qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ? De leur départ pour Vegas ? De l'arrivée de Demi (le fameux ami que Shane voulait inviter) ? De leur mariage en lui-même ? De la fête ? De Demi qui découvre qu'elle a le SIDA et qui s'en fout ? De leur fête et de la tendresse de Shane ? De la découverte des parents ? De leur décision de faire ce qu'ils pourraient pour annuler le mariage ? Comment imaginez-vous la suite ? :p

Miss Tagada (L)


	27. Chapitre 26

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde. Si tout le monde il y a encore naturellement =) J'espère que votre semaine a été agréable. Voilà la suite comme promis, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira =) Et merci à **LoveHopeless** , **MadDy** (Hello miss. Ouais c'est le principe de ces coupures débiles placées au pires moments :p Pour vous tenir en haleine mdrr Alors comme je te l'ai dit sur facebook, si tu prends Shane en otage je ne pourrais plus faire avancer l'histoire... Et puis c'est quoi votre délire ? T'es la deuxième lectrice à me menacer de prendre un personnage important en otage ? ptdrrr Ouais moi non plus je ne pensais pas qu'ils se marieraient si vite, je te l'avoue. J'ai été aussi étonnée que toi mdrr Ouais ça aurait été intéressant qu'ils soient tous présents pour vider leurs sacs mais je vois pas trop pourquoi ils seraient tous venus récupérer le certificat officiel donc... Et tu dis de quoi que je suis sadique ? Tu veux carrément tuer la maman des garçons ! mdrr Oui vaut mieux lui cacher qu'ils ont pris de l'avance sur la nuit de noce mdrr J'espère que leur conversation/confrontation te plaira =) Bisouilles. PS : Pour les parents ne te gêne pas tu peux leur faire ce que tu veux, je n'ai signé aucun papier avec Disney qui assurait qu'ils reviendront en un seul morceau donc... Mdrr), **AngeleJ** , **Miss Morgane** et **Marina** (Hello miss. Ouais je crois que tout le monde se doutait qu'il réussirait à la convaincre une nouvelle fois non ? Ouais ce n'était pas prévu chez moi non plus rassure-toi ! Ils n'allaient pas à Vegas à la base. mdrr Ouais Steve et Connie sont punis du coup même Shane regrette ce point :( Ouais Mitchie n'aurait pas supporté qu'elle s'éloigne d'elle en découvrant sa séroposivité... Mais d'un autre côté, quand elles se sont rencontrées, la rumeur était encore récente donc si Demi n'a pas eu peur... Elle n'aurait pas flippé en en ayant la preuve ! Ben écoute tu sauras dans ce chapitre si Shane et Mitchie sont arrivés à temps ou non, c'est promis :p bisouilles), pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre =) Sans elle, vous n'auriez pas la suite :p

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Pov de **Shane**

 **Je** regardais mes deux parents, choqué. Ils voulaient tellement que ce mariage n'ait pas lieu qu'ils étaient prêt à le faire annuler en mon nom ? Pour quelles raisons ? Je savais qu'ils aimaient bien ma femme, qu'ils la trouvaient adorable et attachante, selon leurs propres termes, alors pourquoi vouloir gâcher ma vie ? Je fus sorti de mes pensées par une main qui serrait fort la mienne et je jetais un bref coup d'œil à ma femme. Elle était devenue blanche et ne souriait plus du tout.

« - Passons, dis-je fatigué avant de regarder les femmes du bureau. Bonjour. A qui dois-je m'adresser pour changer ce certificat, souris-je en sortant le papier, en un vrai ?

Une des femmes le prit et l'échangea contre le vrai qu'elle me remit en main propre. Gentille madame, songeais-je.

« - Merci beaucoup, vous venez d'ensoleiller ma journée, dis-je joyeusement. Maintenant ma petite chérie, on part en lune de miel ! Une destination en tête ?

« - Shane, je…

« - Stop, la coupais-je en mettant mon index sur sa bouche. Tu as juste le droit de citer, ville, pays, quartier ou nom de rue, admis-je, mais rien de plus !

Elle sourit et me rappela qu'elle n'avait pas qu'une seule destination en vue, ce qui me fit sourire. Elle voulait découvrir le monde et je voulais être avec elle. Malheureusement, nous avions des choses plus importantes à faire. Enfin plus urgentes à défaut d'être importantes.

« - Oh ! Et si on allait à Paris ? Juste toi, moi et le soleil.

\- On va où tu veux, sourit-elle. On peut même rentrer afin que tu puisses te préparer pour le _Good Morning America_ de jeudi.

« - Ah oui c'est vrai. Comme dirait Demi, les directs, pas top !

Je grimaçais puis on quitta le bureau alors que je reprenais mon idée du début. Maintenant que nous étions mariés, pouvais-je enfin lui offrir un chien ? Elle refusa une nouvelle fois tout en riant face à mon insistance et je fermais les yeux. C'est dingue ce que j'aime ce rire !

On retrouva nos complices à l'hôtel et je les prévins que toutes les manigances étaient tombées à l'eau puisqu'on venait de croiser nos parents. Nate me demanda comment ils avaient réagi en apprenant mon mariage et je soupirais avant de faire un récapitulatif.

« - Attends, ils ont peur de toi à ce point, demanda Demi en fixant ma femme.

« - Faut croire que oui ! J'ai beau leur assurer que je prends toutes les précautions possibles et imaginables, rien à faire, pour eux je peux toujours les contaminer avec ma salive à leurs yeux.

« - Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi têtu, souffla-t-elle amusée. Enfin bonne chance pour la suite. Mais ce soir, vous venez au concert ok ?

On acquiesça ravi. Surtout Mitchie qui connaissait déjà toutes ses chansons par cœur. Sa préférée était toujours _Don't_ _forget_ , suivi de près par _Trainwreck_ et _That's how do you know_. Après avoir salué Demi, on se demanda ce qu'on pourrait faire. L'ennui avec cette ville c'est qu'hormis ses casinos, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire ! On prit donc la décision d'avancer notre retour d'une journée. Nous partirons demain matin juste après le concert. On commença donc à faire nos valises sans oublier de ranger le certificat à l'intérieur de la valise de Caitlyn puis on sortit se balader. Je soufflais mentalement en m'apercevant des stratagèmes que j'étais obligé d'employer pour pouvoir vivre mon histoire d'amour tranquille. Allez me marier en clandestin, cacher mes papiers dans les valises des autres. Quelle serait la prochaine étape ? Devoir vivre caché dans une grotte ? Je secouais la tête pour chasser mes pensées et je repris pied au débat qu'il y avait pour savoir ce qu'on ferait exactement. Caitlyn et Mitchie voulaient partir à l'aveuglette, alors que mes deux frères préféraient se renseigner avant. Quant aux deux dernières, elles optaient pour aller dans un casino pour jouer, sans flamber !

« - Shane, tu vas devoir décider, sourit ma sœur.

« - OK, j'opte pour l'idée de ma femme !

Ils soupirèrent tous que c'était couru d'avance sauf Mitchie qui me sauta dessus pour me remercier. Geste qui me fit bien rire cela dit. On se mit donc en marche et je découvrais leur manière de se balader. Elles discutaient tranquillement sans jamais regarder où elles allaient. Elles évitaient même les poubelles et poteaux de justesse. Pour ma part, tout en les écoutant d'une oreille, je lisais les panneaux en tentant de retenir notre itinéraire. Je tenais ma femme par la main et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Je me moquais de l'entêtement de mes parents à vouloir nous séparer, des fans qui nous dérangeaient de temps à autre durant notre sortie, de mon emploi qui allait être rapidement blindés ou du qu'en dira-t-on. Pour le moment, j'étais simplement heureux et je refusais de penser à mes problèmes.

Pov de **Mitchie**

Lorsque le concert se termina, Demi vint nous rejoindre en coulisse et nous demanda nos impressions. Tout le monde la complimenta et lui assura qu'elle savait investir la scène. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi.

« - Tiens ma plus grande fan est devenue muette !

« - Ah non mais attends, je termine de savourer le truc, ris-je. Non mais c'était énorme ! Je n'avais encore jamais assisté à un concert de rock, depuis les coulisses ! C'est… Encore mieux que le concert de l'Unicef où ça changeait sans cesse de style ! Là c'était juste toi… _Awesome_ ! Je suis conquise même !

« - Awe… Quoi, demanda Nate.

« - _Awesome_. Génialissime, lui traduisit Demi en souriant.

Je souris en me souvenant qu'elle parlait aussi français. Je lui donnais donc mon avis en alternant les deux langues pour avoir plus de qualificatifs. A la fin, on éclata de rire tant ce qu'on racontait n'avait plus vraiment de sens. Elle fila prendre une douche et se changer. Pendant ce temps, on discuta tranquillement de notre retour. Je n'avais, pas du tout envie de rentrer, mais vraiment pas du tout seulement… Seulement, il allait bien falloir que j'affronte mes parents. Notre mariage « officiel » était en logique dans huit jours à présent ! Ils risquaient de mal le prendre quand je leur dirais qu'on avait du l'avancer afin de pouvoir se marier. Surtout que si je leur parlais de l'attitude des parents de mon mari… Hey, ce sont mes beaux-parents à présent. Oh la galère ! Je ne m'entends même pas avec ma belle-mère ! Notre mariage est voué à l'échec ! Je pouffais de rire à cette idée et Jason me demanda pourquoi je me marais dans mon coin. Je refis donc le chemin de mes pensées à voix haute et ils en rirent quand je conclus qu'il fallait qu'on divorce.

« - Mais non ma belle, regarde moi je m'entends très bien avec ma belle-famille !

« - On en reparlera quand ma mère voudra ta tête au bout d'un pique parce qu'elle n'a pas pu assister au mariage, le menaçais-je.

C'est le moment que Demi choisit pour nous rejoindre. Elle nous annonça, malheureusement, devoir partir maintenant et on la prit dans nos bras, en lui assurant qu'elle faisait partie de nos amis les plus fiables. Elle sourit et ajouta que c'était réciproque. Elle me donna son numéro « Juste au cas où » dit-elle. Je la remerciais et lorsqu'elle fut partie, je regardais le reste de notre bande. On avait tous l'air crevé et demain fallait qu'on prenne tôt l'avion. Je leur proposais donc de rentrer et étrangement tout le monde fut d'accord.

On arriva à l'hôtel vers minuit et chacun monta dans sa chambre se coucher. Pour ma part, je pris mon pyjama que je mis à la place de mon short et de mon bustier. Je laissais mon mari faire de même. N'empêche comme c'est étrange ! Y a un mois on sortait juste ensemble et maintenant on est marié, c'est dingue ! Quand il revint j'étais déjà dans le lit. Assise en indien, je réfléchissais à plusieurs choses. Notamment une qui me paraissait primordiale. Il allait falloir qu'on vive ensemble maintenant, non ? Sauf qu'on n'a pas d'appart à nous. Flûte !

« - Un problème ma belle ?

« - Ouais. Comment on va faire ? Tu sais quand on sera à Tulsa. J'y ai pas réfléchie. Pour moi on se mariait et mais ça ne changeait rien et voilà que tu t'es mis à me parler de vivre ensemble et depuis j'y pense, expliquais-je en m'allongeant contre lui. Tu crois qu'on doit vivre ensemble ?

« - Disons que ce serait plus logique, rit-il. Mais tu peux toujours venir vivre à la maison en attendant !

« - Avec tes frères ?

« - Et ma sœur. C'est une grande colocation et tu ne prends pas de place !

Je le frappais, doucement du plat de la main avant de prendre son bras pour le mettre contre ma taille. J'avais un peu froid ce soir ! Comment lui dire que j'appréhende qu'on vive sous le même toit ? OK quelques nuits, comme ça, de temps à autre ça me plait mais tout le temps ? C'est jouable ? Surtout que je n'avais pas envie de rester dans une seule ville. Je voulais dévorer le monde, me réveiller chaque jour dans un nouvel endroit, le visiter autant que possible puis repartir. Ce n'était pas très métro boulot dodo, tout ça !

Je dus m'endormir puisque je sentis des lèvres se poser sur mon ventre, et remonter doucement en laissant un sillon humide après leur passage alors que mon débardeur suivait le même chemin. Je me cambrais quand il arriva au niveau de ma poitrine qu'il s'amusa à mordiller.

« - Shane, soufflais-je au bord du supplice.

« - T'es déjà réveillée, chuchota-t-il contre ma peau. Mince alors, moi qui avait l'intention de remonter jusqu'à ton visage, je suis bloqué en chemin ! Tu as bien dormi, murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Incapable de parler, je répondis à son baiser, savourant ce réveil câlin comme si c'était le dernier… Ce qui risque d'être le cas ! Quand le manque d'air nous éloigna je répondis à sa question mais je fus coupée par un autre baiser, avant que je n'aie pu la lui retourner. Cela dit, je ne m'éloignais pas. J'aimais trop ses baisers et ce réveil des plus agréables ! Je mis mes mains dans son cou et il grogna contre ma bouche. Le manque d'air nous sépara encore et je lui demandais de répéter.

« - J'ai dit ou grogné, Enfin. Je n'attends que ça depuis tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il alors qu'il s'allongeait sur moi.

« - Ah oui ? Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ?

« - C'est plus drôle de te sentir chercher ce que je veux, admit-il. Comme quand je viens t'embrasser doucement et que tu t'accroches à moi… Ou comme hier quand j'avais envie de te déshabiller et que je n'osais pas te le demander de peur que tu dises un non un peu trop catégorique !

« - Tricheur, grommelais-je pas très convaincante.

« - Et j'assume complètement, répondit-il le nez dans mon cou.

Instinctivement, je penchais la tête lui facilitant l'accès et il fit comme s'il devenait fou. Il me mordilla gentiment en agitant la tête comme s'il se débattait alors que ses cheveux me chatouillaient. Il était fou ce matin, ce n'était pas possible ! Mais j'adorais ça ! Des réveils comme ça j'en veux tout le temps ! Plongée dans mes pensées je sursautais quand je sentis sa main descendre le long de ma cuisse avant de remonter. Je me concentrais aussitôt sur le trajet qu'elle faisait, insensible à ses baisers.

« - Mitchie t'es pas drôle, souffla-t-il. Détends-toi, je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas m'approcher plus près que ça, dit-il en traçant un cercle sur mon short. Donc relax, je n'irais pas plus loin !

« - Désolée mais j'ai tellement peur. Tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai hâte d'être à la fin de la semaine !

« - Pourquoi, fit-il perdu.

L'ambiance n'étant plus aux câlins, je m'assis sur le lit quand il s'éloigna de moi et tout en rajustant mon haut je m'expliquais :

« - Dans sept jours, il faudra que tu ailles faire le test du VIH, il sera fiable. Je saurais enfin si je reste la seule à être contaminée ou si je vais me tuer tout de suite !

Il me regarda en haussant un sourcil et je lui expliquais mon point de vue. S'il venait à être infecté par ma faute, sa famille, ses amis et leurs fans voudraient ma tête au bout d'une pique et que pour éviter de finir empoisonner noyée dans ma baignoire, une corde au cou, je préférerais mettre moi-même fin à mes jours.

« - Il y aurait un bon côté ceci dit.

« - Lequel ?

« - Plus besoin de faire attention. Plus de raison d'annuler ce mariage. Plus de raison à ce que tu me dises non, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

« - Shane, m'écriais-je choquée. Tu ne peux pas voir les choses sous cet angle, je te l'interdis ! D'ailleurs on fera chambre à part et tant pis pour les réveils câlins !

« - Hey relax, je plaisantais. Histoire d'alléger l'atmosphère. Ecoute, reprit-il sérieusement, je sais que tu as peur que je sois atteins également mais il n'y a aucune chance puisque nous avons fait terriblement attention ce soir-là. On a été prudent et on l'est tout le temps alors au pire la seule chose que j'ai, c'est une grande frustration !

« - Très bien, quand on sera sûrs que tu n'as rien, je t'autorise à avoir une maîtresse, soufflais-je en sortant du lit tranquillement. Tu ne seras plus frustré et moi je culpabiliserais moins !

« - Tu sais que tu n'es pas drôle ?

« - Hm… Laisse-moi réfléchir !… Oui, j'en ai conscience, me moquais-je.

Il sourit dangereusement et je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain où j'en profitais pour prendre une douche. J'en ressortis dix minutes plus tard et la lui laissais. Il marmonna quelque chose du genre « trop tentante pour mon bien » puis s'enferma alors que je cherchais à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Sans succès. Je me séchais et m'habillais d'un jeans et d'une tunique. Quand il revint, je me séchais les cheveux tranquillement. Il me regarda dangereusement et sans crier gare me sauta dessus pour me chatouiller. Je tombais à la renverse dans notre lit en me tordant sous ses assauts.

« - Hey les amoureux, vous êtes levés, demanda mon meilleur ami derrière la porte.

« - Oui. Au sssseee…. Courssss Naaaaaateeee, ris-je. Piiitiiéééééé viens m'ai… Derrrrrr !

Il entra dans la chambre et en preux chevalier sauta sur son frère qui, déséquilibré, me tomba dessus, m'écrasant de tout son poids. Ils rirent et Shane tenta de l'éloigner pour continuer de me chatouiller alors que Nate tentait l'inverse. Aucun des deux ne semblait avoir conscience que j'étais en dessous !

« - La vache, y a de l'ambiance ici, rit Jaelyn.

« - Au secours, pitié j'étouffe, plaidais-je. T'as deux frères, c'est des imbéciles, ils se battent sans penser que je suis malheureusement en dessous !

Elle sourit en décrétant que j'avais raison et me tira de là au nom de la solidarité féminine avant de se jeter dans la mêlée rapidement imité de tout le monde. Sauf moi. J'allais ouvrir doucement la fenêtre et je repris tranquillement mon souffle. L'air était agréable et j'avais envie de rester là. Soudain, je me rappelais un truc et je sifflais pour avoir leur attention.

« - Hey, je dis ça je dis rien mais… On n'a pas un avion à prendre ?

Ils se redressèrent et je regrettais de ne pas avoir d'appareil photos. Le tas de bras et de jambes étaient étonnant ! On boucla rapidement nos valises et tandis que les garçons payaient les chambres, on chargea la limousine avant d'y monter.

Quand on arriva à l'aéroport, on enregistra nos bagages et on monta dans l'avion de justesse, direction Tulsa. Durant le voyage, je posais ma tête contre le fauteuil et je fermais les yeux pour récupérer un peu. Je sentis qu'on me tirait dans un sens et j'ouvris un œil pour voir que ce n'était que mon mari qui me calait sur lui. Je soupirais d'aise et stoppais toutes mes réflexions. Je voulais juste profiter de ce petit moment de calme. A notre arrivée, nous allions devoir nous expliquer auprès de mes parents, affronter la colère de ses fans et ça me faisait flipper. Espérons que mes parents comprendront… Pitié faites qu'ils comprennent, songeais-je.

Quand l'avion atterrit, je grimaçais. J'étais restée tordue durant quatre heures et maintenant j'avais mal au cou. Ce qui est logique d'ailleurs ! On sortit et je déglutis en voyant la foule qu'il y avait.

« - Mince c'est pas vos amis les journalos, demandais-je.

« - Si, sauf que c'est pas nos amis, soupira mon mari. T'en fais pas ma belle, je te protège !

Je ris devant son air protecteur et lorsqu'on arriva vers eux, il me chuchota de ne pas réagir. A aucune question. Tu veux dire faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là ? OK, bah bonne chance parce qu'ils sont coriaces. Je me mordis la lèvre en entendant les différentes raisons de ce mariage quelque peu précipité et lorsque l'un d'entre eux reparla de mon Sida, je crus que j'allais le tuer. De quel droit parlait-il de ma santé, cet imbécile ? Je ne réussis à garder mon masque d'indifférence que grâce à la main qui serrait amoureusement la mienne. On récupéra nos valises avant de monter dans les voitures, direction la villa. Par égard pour Caitlyn, on ne la ramena pas chez elle, afin qu'ils n'aient pas son adresse.

« - Purée, j'avais envie de les tuer, grognais-je quand on fut dans leur salon. Non mais en quoi ça les regarde les raisons de notre mariage ? Pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas se contenter de mon anémie ? Ils m'énervent !

« - Et moi donc, soupira mon mari. J'avoue quand j'ai entendu parler de drogue, je me suis posé des questions. Tu n'as pourtant pas la tête d'une droguée !

On rit joyeusement et Jaelyn nous proposa de boire quelque chose pour faire le vide. Selon elle, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un bon verre de jus de fruit frais pour faire passer les envies de meurtres. On accepta tous et elle partit en chercher alors que je me demandais où ils avaient été pêcher leur histoire quand je me souvins d'un détail. Quand il avait dit « Est-ce pour cacher votre dépendance à la cocaïne », ce n'était pas sous mon nez qu'était le micro mais sous celui de leur sœur. Ma belle-sœur d'ailleurs ! Je déglutis en comprenant ce que ça sous-entendait et j'allais la rejoindre pour la voir mettre quelque chose dans sa poche. Je la fixais en fermant la porte et sans un mot, je fouillais dans sa poche. J'en ressortis une boite de cachet.

« - Tu es… Malade, proposais-je.

« - Disons ça.

Tout en parlant, elle voulut me reprendre la boite mais je l'en empêchais.

« - Hey les filles, besoin d'aide, demanda Shane.

« - Non tout roule, assurais-je. On papote !

« - Tu sais que c'est mal de mentir à son mari ? Pourquoi ne leur dis-tu pas ?

« - Quoi donc ? Que je soupçonne leur sœur de se droguer ? C'est à toi de leur en parler, je n'interfère pas. Je voulais juste te dire que… Si t'as besoin de parler, je suis là !

Je posais la boite sur la table et elle la fixa avant de m'observer. Pour lui assurer que je n'allais pas l'en empêcher, je glissais mes mains dans mes poches arrière en attendant. Elle la rangea puis je pris la bouteille de soda alors qu'elle suivait avec les verres. On servit tout le monde et je me blottis dans les bras de mon mari avant de fermer les yeux pour assimiler le truc. Je n'étais pas la seule à cacher mon mal-être ? Sauf que le mien était vis-à-vis de ma maladie. Alors que visiblement, Lyn cachait sa dépendance. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Perplexe je la fixais voulant m'en assurer mais elle riait avec Caitlyn alors qu'on attendait que les journalistes s'en aillent.

« - Dites, fit ma meilleure amie et si on se séparait ? Après tout, ils ne pourront pas suivre tout le monde ?

« - Traduction, Shane et moi on passe devant, ris-je.

Elle acquiesça et je regardais mon mari pour avoir son avis. Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, nous avions quelque chose à faire selon lui. On se leva et quelques minutes plus tard, on sortit du garage dans sa voiture. Le temps qu'ils montent dans les leurs, on avait pas mal d'avance. Je le vis tourner et je ris en comprenant qu'il voulait les semer. Je lui indiquais le chemin que j'avais emprunté la dernière fois. Il me remercia et lorsqu'on y arriva, il tourna comme s'il voulait repartir sur la nationale mais se stoppa. Je partis vérifier que toutes les voitures y avaient crus, avant de revenir vers la voiture. Après une marche arrière, on reprit tranquillement le chemin de chez mes parents alors qu'on croisait Nate en chemin. On se salua rapidement en riant.

Quand on arriva, mes parents n'étaient pas encore là. Shane me proposa de remplir les deux valises qu'on avait vidées au préalable chez lui. J'obéis et quand mon dressing fut vide, je le regardais en lui demandant ce qu'on allait faire maintenant. Il me prévint que j'allais devoir faire le tri dans mes affaires afin de tout amener chez eux.

« - T'es fou, ris-je. Tes frères…

« - Sont déjà d'accord, assura-t-il.

Je le regardais en riant et je m'assis sur mon lit, préférant attendre mes parents. Il prit place à côté de moi et nous fit tomber afin qu'on soit allongés, presque l'un sur l'autre. Malgré moi, je repris le fil de mes pensées. Devais-je le dire à Shane ? Après tout, c'était sa famille, il était en droit de savoir… Mais c'était à Jaelyn de le dire ! C'était son secret. Ouais mais elle ne va rien dire et continuer de se détruire en silence. Que devais-je faire ? Lui dire et prendre le risque de me fâcher avec eux ? Me taire et la regarder foutre sa vie en l'air ? Essayer de l'aider moi-même ? En étais-je capable ? En avais-je la force ?

« - Tu doutes de quoi encore, souffla mon mari en me fixant.

« - Je réfléchis nuance… Quelle serait ta réaction si tu découvrais que, par exemple… Euh… Caitlyn se droguait ? Tu la laisserais se détruire ou tu en parlerais à sa famille ?

« - C'est le cas, demanda-t-il sérieux.

« - Seulement à la musique. Elle veut être productrice plus tard. Non c'est un gars que j'ai connu au lycée. Un type dont j'avais oublié l'existence mais la question du journaliste sur la cocaïne a ravivé ma mémoire. Depuis je me demande si je n'ai pas fait une erreur en ne disant rien ! Après tout, c'est de la non-assistance à personne en danger, ou un truc du genre non ?

« - Oui. Mais il faut en être sûr. Après tout, peut-être que tu te trompes ? Si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'un médicament ? Mais si j'en étais certain, je crois que j'en parlerais avec lui avant. Pour savoir pourquoi il fait ça ? Après seulement, j'en parlerais à sa famille !

J'acquiesçais en soupirant, signe que l'affaire était close. Je devais m'assurer que c'était bien de la drogue que j'avais sorti de sa poche. Après ma foi, faudrait que je comprenne pourquoi elle faisait ça… Et, au mieux, la convaincre de le dire à ses parents ou ses frères. Hors de question que je le leur dise. Ils penseraient que je veux détruire leur famille. Surtout que je ne connaissais pas assez Lyn ! Elle avait peut-être un traitement. Faudrait que je me renseigne. Je sursautais en entendant ma mère rire et je déglutis. Bon fallait annoncer notre mariage à présent. Je fixais mon mari et il hocha la tête.

« - Mitchie, Shane, où êtes-vous, demanda-t-elle.

« - A portée de voix, ris-je en descendant. On est là ! Comment tu… La voiture ?

« - Oui. Alors vous vous êtes amusés à Los Angeles ?

Shane me fixa et je rougis. Pour rassurer mes parents, je leur avais écris que j'accompagnais mon fiancé à LA pour enregistrer quelques chansons et que je serais de retour rapidement.

« - Euh, en fait, on n'est pas allé à Los Angeles, soufflais-je. Je…

« - C'est de ma faute Connie, reprit mon mari. Voilà, mes parents n'approuvent pas notre histoire à cause de ce que vous savez. Disons qu'ils ont convaincu Mitchie d'annuler notre mariage qui n'aurait eu, selon eux, aucun sens !

« - Donc, vous avez annulé ?

« - Entre guillemet. Disons que j'ai convaincu Mitchie de… D'aller nous marier à Las Vegas, souffla-t-il. Je sais que vous vouliez y assister mais je sais que si on avait laissé la date mes parents auraient réussi à convaincre ma femme, d'annuler tout et… Je voulais à tout prix qu'on se marie ! Je l'aime trop pour la laisser partir.

Elle nous fixa étonnée puis soupira tristement. Je fis de même en comprenant ce qu'elle ressentait et je quittais les bras de Shane pour faire un câlin à ma mère. Je m'excusais de ne pas avoir pu l'inviter à l'évènement. Je m'en voulais même terriblement. Après tout, elle avait toujours voulu que je marie, tout comme moi. La seule fois où ça aurait pu être possible, nous l'avions fait dans son dos.

« - Je suis désolé, Connie. Vraiment, assura Shane. Je sais que ça ne changera rien pour vous mais… Mon frère a filmé la petite cérémonie. Si vous voulez, on vous invitera pour la regarder ?

« - Oui, je veux bien, sourit-elle tristement. Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, je ne vous en veux pas. A votre place, j'aurais sûrement fait la même chose ! Ce qui m'ennuie, c'est que maintenant… Tu vas vouloir partir de la maison !

« - Je… En effet, soufflais-je ennuyée.

« - Je comprends mais… Vous accepteriez de le faire qu'à la date officielle ? Que tu restes encore mon bébé pendant quelques jours et que Shane apprenne ce qu'il doit savoir ?

Il nous regarda perplexe, se demandant sûrement ce qu'il y avait à savoir et j'acquiesçais. De toute façon, mon mari savait le principal. Il faudrait juste qu'il me fasse penser à mes rendez-vous de temps à autre et qu'il s'assure que je prenne mes cachets. Qu'il évite aussi de marcher ou toucher une plaie qui saigne ou une goutte de sang qu'il voit. Je souris en songeant que cinq nuits par mois, je l'obligerais à faire chambre à part mais bon. Shane donna également son accord et me prévint qu'il n'emmenait donc qu'une seule valise.

« - Hey !

« - Quoi, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as besoin de tout ton dressing pour sept jours ?

« - Bah si, soufflais-je. Je suis une fille. J'ai besoin d'avoir du choix !

« - Et moi d'avoir ton odeur avec moi !

Amusée, j'haussais les épaules et il m'embrassa avant d'aller charger sa voiture, m'assurant qu'il n'avait pris que ça, puis partit en me donnant rendez-vous le lendemain. Je le remerciais et j'aidais maman à faire le repas pendant qu'elle me questionna sur la cérémonie. Je lui racontais combien elle avait été intime et belle, lui assurant qu'elle risquait de pleurer en la regardant. Je lui demandais quoi faire pour Jaelyn. Je mentis simplement sur la personne expliquant, comme à Shane, que c'était un gars du lycée. Comme lui, elle me conseilla d'abord de m'assurer que c'était ça, puis d'en parler directement avec la famille. Selon elle, la personne qui se droguait allait m'assurer qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal. Que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, qu'elle était en train d'arrêter et qu'elle n'était pas dépendante. De plus, je risquais de lui faire peur avec mes questions. J'acquiesçais gravement et elle soupira :

« - Ce n'est pas un gars du lycée, n'est-ce pas ?

« - En effet. Quelqu'un de plus proche mais je ne suis pas sûre. Quand j'ai sous-entendu qu'elle l'était, elle n'a pas démentie, mais rien affirmé non plus donc, j'hésite ! Shane m'a dit qu'il valait mieux que je lui en parle avant pour comprendre pourquoi elle le faisait… Mais j'ai peur qu'elle m'en veuille ! Tu crois que c'est grave, si j'attends demain pour en parler ?

Au moment où elle voulut répondre, je reçus un message de Jaelyn, justement. « _Salut. J'ai appris que tu emménageais la semaine prochaine. Rassure-toi, je serais repartie. Mes problèmes s'arrangent, je repars pour Milan vendredi !_ » Menteuse ! Tes problèmes ne s'arrangent pas. « _On peut se voir avant ? Je voudrais te dire un truc !_ » Quelques minutes plus tard, elle répondit. « _Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, ce n'est pas la peine. Je sais que c'est dangereux que je risque d'être dépendante mais ce n'est pas le cas. De plus je vais arrêter !_ » La vache. En un message, elle m'a sorti toutes les phrases type que maman m'a dit. « _Bon alors si tu sais déjà tout ça, je peux quand même te voir ?_ »

Malheureusement, elle ne répondit pas à ce message de la soirée et je soupirais. Ni le lendemain. Je le passais chez eux, mais Shane m'annonça que Jaelyn était chez son agent pour discuter. Celui-ci se trouvait à Miami et elle ne reviendrait que le soir de son départ pour prendre ses affaires, faire son sac avant de partir pour Milan. Il sourit en disant qu'on serait un peu plus tranquille quand j'emménagerais et je fis pareil. Sauf que mon sourire sonnait faux. Je prétextais une envie pressante et je rentrais dans la maison alors qu'ils étaient au jardin. Sans bruit, j'allais dans la chambre de leur sœur, m'attendant à ne rien trouver de suspect. Je fouillais ses poches, ses sacs sans rien trouver. J'allais abandonner quand j'ouvris son chevet. Une boite contenant les mêmes cachets que j'avais vus se trouvait là. Je le pris et l'échangeais contre un mot, avant de revenir au jardin, après avoir caché la boite dans mon sac. Je sais, c'est dégueulasse ce que je fais mais ma conscience est d'accord !

Pov de **Jaelyn**

Quand je revins chez les garçons, je priais que Mitchie soit trop occupée avec son déménagement pour être là. Surtout tout de suite ! J'avais des remords de lui avoir mentie mais je n'avais pas besoin d'aide. Ni de l'entendre me dire que je faisais le con avec ma vie. Tout ça, je le savais. Heureusement, je repartais demain à Seattle. J'avais quelqu'un là-bas qui allait me fournir suffisamment de cachets pour tenir jusqu'en octobre, date de mon retour en France pour les collections automne-hiver. Il était onze heures quand je passais la porte et tout était calme. J'envoyais un message à mes frères pour leur demander s'ils dormaient encore mais Shane me répondit qu'ils étaient à New York pour le _Good_ _Morning_ _America_. Qu'ils étaient dans l'avion de retour et qu'ils seraient là ce soir pour mon repas de départ. Je souris doucement. Personne ne verrait mon état alors. Mes mains tremblaient légèrement mais je pris d'abord une longue douche pour reculer au maximum la prochaine prise ! Je ne voulais pas devenir trop dépendante mais dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne voulais plus penser. Et pour ça, rien de tel que ces petits cachets.

Lorsque je fus propre, j'allais dans ma chambre, direction ma table de chevet. J'eus un choc en ne voyant plus la boite mais un mot à la place.

Je les ai trouvés. Relax, je ne dirais rien et je ne les jetterais pas. Il paraît que ça coûte cher. Tu les récupéreras si tu acceptes de me parler.

Amitié Mitchie

Je fixais le bout de papier, énervée. Elle avait osé fouiller dans ma chambre ? La peste ! Si ça se trouve, elle avait déjà tout jeté !

« - Et merde, criais-je.

Faisant demi-tour, je réfléchis. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas en parler aux garçons puisque seul mon LSD avait disparu. Je n'avais donc aucune preuve ! Je devais donc aller la voir et l'entendre me faire la morale afin de récupérer mes cachets. Sinon je serais mal ce soir ! Je pris la voiture de Jason, le seul qui n'avait pas peur de ma conduite et partis chez elle. Quand j'arrivais, je l'entendis chanter sur _Baby one more time_ et la traitais de folle. Une folle que j'adorais… Habituellement ! Je sortis de la voiture en inspirant à fond puis j'allais frapper. Elle me prévint qu'elle arrivait et éteignit son cd avant de venir m'ouvrir. J'haussais un sourcil quand je la vis en peignoir.

« - Salut. Déjà de retour, sourit-elle.

« - Comme tu vois. T'es seule ?

« - Oui, sinon je n'aurais pas mis la musique si fort, rit-elle en fermant la porte. Tu veux quelque chose ?

« - Ma boite.

« - Je parlais à boire, bien entendu. Ta boite tu l'auras rassures-toi je ne l'ai même pas ouverte. Ni montrée à tes frères, tu penses, j'aurais eu l'air de quoi en leur disant qu'en fouillant dans ta chambre, j'avais trouvé ça ! Mais je voudrais qu'on parle avant. Je ne vais pas te faire la morale, rassure-toi, je veux juste comprendre. Pourquoi tu en prends ?

« - Parce que. Ça te suffit comme réponse ?

« - Non. Ecoute, vu le tremblement de tes mains, t'es en manque alors dis-moi, je te jure de t'aider si tu me le demandes et de tout te rendre dans tous les cas.

« - Très bien. J'ai été violé y a quelques mois, par Lorenzo. Il m'a battu et m'a laissé pour morte chez moi. C'est une amie qui m'a trouvé le lendemain. On a fait croire à une agression et elle a planqué certains bijoux chez elle pour faire croire à un vol qui aurait mal tourné ! Un mois plus tard, j'ai du avorter parce que ce con n'avait même pas pris la peine de mettre une capote ! Voilà tu sais tout, je peux la récupérer ?

« - Bien sûr, fit-elle tristement.

« - Rassure-toi, je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Tu…

« - Tu peux refuser de la voir mais désolée en aucun cas je ne cacherais ma compassion. Ce que tu as vécu a du être dure et je comprends que tu aies cru avoir besoin de cette vacherie ! J'espère juste que tu sauras t'arrêter avant de… Devenir dépendante, fit-elle en fixant mes mains.

Je la regardais partir en secouant la tête et je lui demandais ce qu'elle avait.

« - Rien. Je trouve juste dommage que ce soit toi qui gâches ta vie alors que c'est ce crétin qui devrait prendre cette merde pour oublier à quel point, il a agi en parfait salaud ! C'est le problème des jeunes au fond. Vous vous croyez immortel et invincible !

Elle chuchota ce dernier mot les yeux brillants et monta alors que je réfléchis. J'en avais besoin, je le savais mais elle n'avait pas tort. Pourquoi c'était à moi de subir ça alors qu'il vivait tranquille ? Parce que j'avais honte d'avoir été faible ? Parce que je voulais oublier à quel point, je m'étais faite avoir ? Lorsque Gloria m'en avait proposé un, deux jours plus tard, je l'avais accepté en songeant que j'oublierais que pour quelques heures. A ce moment-là, je m'étais promis que ce serait le seul. A présent, j'en avais besoin de deux par jour, voir trois ces derniers temps à cause de mes parents. S'ils n'acceptaient pas Mitchie qui avait le Sida, comment prendrait-il la nouvelle ? Et mes frères ? J'allais les décevoir, c'était certain. Ils allaient m'en vouloir de le leur avoir caché et d'avoir cédé à cette tentation. Le pire fut cependant le regard que m'avait lancé Mitchie quand elle m'avait découvert, quelques jours auparavant. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déçue et je n'avais pas supporté. Au soir, j'en avais repris un pour oublier. Mais maintenant je m'en souvenais. Voir ses yeux devenir tristes et se remplir de questions. Son regard quelques minutes plus tard, me fixant comme pour comprendre. Je secouais la tête. Tout ça ne rimait à rien. Je voulais oublier et pour ça, il fallait qu'elle descende. Ouvrant les yeux que je ne me rappelais pas avoir fermé, je vis qu'elle était à nouveau devant moi. La main ouverte entre nous, elle y avait posé ma boite. Je la regardais un instant sans réagir puis je la pris, sans qu'elle ne m'en empêche. Je regardais cette petite fille bien plus mature et forte que moi et je lui intimais de ne rien dire.

« - Je ne gâcherais pas la soirée, ne t'en fais pas, assura-t-elle.

J'avais beau avoir essayé d'être intimidante, elle n'avait pas reculé. Elle se tenait toujours devant moi, droite et sûre d'elle alors que je me sentis rapetisser. Enervée, j'ouvris la boite et je pris une des pilules. Elle me regarda faire avec tristesse et je partis pour ne pas en voir davantage. Je savais que je la décevais mais tant pis !

* * *

Et voilà. On se termine sur ce thème. Ça devient glauque, je sais mais rassurez-vous, c'est temporaire ! J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ? Entre la tentative avorter des parents pour annuler le mariage, l'amitié avec Demi qui sait que Mitchie a le Sida mais qui ne la repousse pas, leur retour à Tulsa, Jaelyn qui se drogue et tout… Il remue pas mal ce chapitre, non ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	28. Chapitre 27

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde. Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira =) **MadDy** (Hello miss. Alors oui tu ne tue pas leur mère, tu m'as proposé de lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque ce qui revient un poil au même quand même mdrr Et en plus après, tu veux les enfermer… Quel cruauté malgré tout ! Sinon pour Shane, disons qu'il a décidé que rien ne gâcherait leur mariage, pas même l'entêtement de leurs parents donc… Il ne s'énerve pas et puis c'est tout. Je ne sais pas je trouve que c'est plus facile d'écrire le ressenti d'une fille qui souffre que d'un mec. J'ai essayé de faire souffrir un homme je te jure mais c'est simplement plus facile de se mettre dans la peau d'une fille donc… Non mais hormis sa maladie, dont elle parle rarement Mitchie ne souffre plus là. Elle est heureuse et amoureuse donc… Et puis je trouvais amusant de parler de drogue dans cette fiction :p Ouais Jaelyn est très sympa mais je l'ai fait vivre des choses très douloureuse. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle est comme elle est. A cause de son passif. Oui oui comme d'habitude à la fin de l'histoire tous les problèmes seront réglés… Ou alors j'aurais tué tout le monde on verre mdrr Bisouilles), **Marina** (Hello hello. Ah donc toi tu as trouvé ce chapitre étrange ? C'est bon à savoir mdrr Ouais ils ont juste perdu pleins de sous pour le voyage inutile héhé Ouais j'ai pensé à les faire encore se disputer (devant témoins en plus) mais ça n'apportait rien à l'histoire et ça faisait redondant donc… Ah ah Shane et son chien… On verra s'il arrive à l'avoir à l'usure ou pas mdrr Réponse avant l'épilogue :p Ouais je crois que personne (moi comprise) ne s'attendait à ce que Jaelyn se drogue, ça m'est venue comme ça mdrr Ah Lorenzo je te laisse lui faire ce que tu veux. Il me faudra simplement ton adresse mail pour te l'envoyer mdrr Eh bien pour Jaelyn on verra si je la sors de la drogue ou si je la tue pour le moment je me suis pas décidée (non en fait l'épilogue est écrit donc je sais ce que je lui réserve mais bon) Comment veux-tu les informer ? Elle peut pas se pointer et dire à son tout nouveau mari que leur sœur se drogue puis elle vient tout juste de se marier alors ne la privons pas de bonheur tout de suite. Plus tard ! mdrr Mais pas sûr que Shane apprécie les accusations ! :( Bisouilles), **Miss Morgane** , **Marine** (Hello la revenante :p outch tu as pu tout rattraper en une semaine ? Quel courage ! Non il n'existe pas de mot pour décrire l'attitude des parents… mais au moins on sait d'où Shane tient son entêtement mdrr Euh Mitchie a assez à gérer tu ne crois pas ? Pas la peine qu'elle s'encombre avec les problèmes de Jaelyn selon moi ! Bisouilles) et **Mamadjo** pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Pov de **Mitchie**

 **Je** soupirais tristement quand elle partit. Elle avait conscience de se bousiller la santé. Pourquoi le faisait-elle alors ? Ce qu'elle avait subi était plus que dur à vivre au quotidien, mais elle ne pouvait pas garder ça pour elle et continuer de se ruiner la santé. C'était dangereux. Elle pouvait faire une overdose, ou pire. Qui sait ce qu'on peut faire quand on est sous l'emprise de drogue ? J'ai vu le film « Basketball diaries » et c'est horrible de voir ce qu'un drogué peut faire pour avoir sa dose. Dans le film, Dicaprio allait même jusqu'à se prostituer pour avoir de quoi se payer sa poudre. Mais que pouvais-je faire ? Casser l'ambiance ce soir en racontant ce que je sais ? Aller voir ses parents ? Lui laisser une chance de me prouver qu'elle s'en sortirait seule ? Comment le verrais-je ? Elle n'allait pas me le dire, je le savais !

Je soupirais longuement puis filais m'habiller. Je n'avais plus envie de danser mais plutôt d'aller pleurer sur cette vie encore gâchée. Combien de temps lui faudra-t-il pour qu'elle s'aperçoive de ce qu'elle faisait réellement ? Quand ferait-elle face à ses démons ? Affronterait-elle ses peurs ? Quand Lorenzo prendrait enfin ce qu'il mérite ? Il a plutôt de la chance que je ne l'aie pas su avant, je crois qu'il se serait mangé mon poing dans la figure au restaurant. Je pris mon portable pour envoyer un message. « _L'autre imbécile a plutôt du bol que je ne le sache que maintenant. Sinon je crois que je lui aurais brisé la nuque_ » Je l'envoyais à Jaelyn puis je mis ma petite robe rouge. C'était la dernière nuit que je passais loin de mon mari. Tout était prêt pour mon déménagement. J'avais fini mes cartons, je devrais seulement fermer celui de demain où je mettrais mes vêtements d'aujourd'hui ainsi que mes produits de beauté.

A dix-huit heures, Shane vint me chercher et cette fois-ci j'avais eu le temps de me préparer. Maman m'avait maquillé et prêté quelques bijoux et sans me vanter, j'étais superbe. Très danseuse de tango. Je montais dans la voiture et il m'embrassa en me murmurant qu'il comprenait enfin le sens du mot tentation, ce qui me fit plutôt rougir.

En arrivant, il m'expliqua que Jaelyn était partie chercher Caitlyn puisque Nate n'était pas prêt et je le regardais.

« - Dis-moi, elle a quoi votre sœur ?

« - Comment ça ?

« - Bah, tu m'as dit, le soir où je l'ai vu au bowling, qu'elle était un peu perdue. Je n'ai jamais osé te demander, c'est tout. Ça m'intrigue !

« - Elle a quitté son mec parce qu'il a voulu lui faire faire des photos dénudées. Son agent a menacé de la renvoyer si elle n'obéissait pas. D'autant que Playboy était prêt à les acheter. Selon l'agent, ça aurait été très professionnel, mais elle a refusé quand même. Résultat, elle a pris un peu de recul pour réfléchir afin de savoir si elle voulait continuer dans cette voie ou si elle allait reprendre ses études pour devenir infirmière, son rêve d'enfant.

« - Je comprends. J'espère qu'elle deviendra infirmière… Quoi, je la verrais plus souvent comme ça, me défendis-je.

Il rit et lorsqu'elle arriva, la prévint que je voulais qu'elle cesse la photo pour reprendre ses études.

« - Non je n'ai pas dit ça, intervins-je. J'ai dit, enfin voulu dire, que ce serait plus épanouissant pour toi si tu réalisais ton rêve d'enfant, nuance ! Après si tu t'épanouies dans le mannequinat alors d'accord. Je te verrais moins souvent mais bon ! Tu m'inviteras à Milan, demandais-je avec candeur.

« - Non, je refuse que tu ailles dans le pays le plus _caliente_ d'Europe sans moi, décida mon mari.

On rit tous de cet élan de jalousie et Jaelyn lui rappela qu'il avait déjà été la voir.

« - Tu y es allé sans moi ? Dans un des pays les plus _caliente_ d'Europe !

« - Mais j'ai mangé que des pâtes !

« - Et briser quelques cœurs. Je te rappelle que Juline, Maria et Julietta te regrettent encore beaucoup.

« - Trois filles ? En combien de temps lui demandais-je en souriant.

« - Deux semaines, répondit Jason. Il a brisé plus de cœur que ses deux frères réunis.

On éclata tous de rire alors qu'il m'assurait qu'il les avait juste embrassé parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé, ce que Nate approuva et la conversation s'éloigna de l'Italie. Je regardais Jaelyn de temps à autre mais elle semblait aller bien. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus et elle riait de bon cœur. Bon visiblement elle avait pris sa pilule. Je secouais la tête mentalement affligée de sa bêtise seulement j'avais promis de ne rien dire de la soirée afin de ne pas la gâcher. Je m'en voulais énormément parce que je savais que je devais en parler à quelqu'un. Dire ce qu'elle faisait.

A plusieurs reprises, je voulus le dire seulement quelque chose m'en empêchait. J'ignorais quoi pourtant. La peur qu'on ne me croie pas ? L'idée que Shane m'en veuille de ne pas lui avoir confié mes soupçons ? La honte de me sentir impuissante face à la détresse de Jaelyn ? Je l'ignorais et ça m'angoissait. Que pouvais-je concrètement faire ? Si j'en parlais, je gâchais la fête et elle m'en voudrait définitivement. Si je le cachais et qu'elle mourrait, c'est à moi que j'en voudrais. Sa famille se reprocherait de n'avoir rien vu et moi ? Que dirais-je à ce moment-là ? « Pardonnez-moi, je le savais mais je n'ai pas eu le courage d'en parler ? » Je ne le pouvais pas ! Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus la regarder se détruire sans réagir. Je me levais soudainement.

« - Je ne peux pas, dis-je en la fixant. Tu me ramènes Shane s'il te plait ?

« - Attends, intervint Nate. Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas ?

« - Navrée, j'ai promis de ne rien dire, je m'y tiendrais. Quitte à ce que ça me tue !

Sur ces mots, je quittais la table et je rejoignis l'entrée où je pris mes affaires. Leur maison n'était qu'à dix minutes de la mienne, je pouvais, quoiqu'il arrive, partir à pied. J'ouvris la porte mais celle-ci fut brutalement refermée par une main.

« - Mitchie, dis-moi ce que tu as ?

« - Non Shane, je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas briser cette promesse. Ne m'y contrains pas, je t'en prie !

« - A qui, as-tu promis quelque chose qui te bouffe de l'intérieur ?

« - A quelqu'un. Laisse-moi partir maintenant ! Je t'en prie ! Si je t'en parle, tu vas me haïr, m'en vouloir à mort et… Je ne veux pas !

Comme il ne semblait plus sur ses gardes, j'ouvris la porte en grand et je sortis en courant. Je n'avais que peu de chance de lui échapper mais je tentais quand même. Sait-on jamais !

Pov de **Shane**

Interdit, je la regardais partir puis je pris ma veste quand une main m'en empêcha. Je me tournais pour voir ma grande sœur.

« - Ecoute, je sais ce qu'il se passe et… Elle a raison Shane, tu n'aimerais pas l'entendre. Rassure-toi ce n'est pas grave et elle n'en mourra pas. Mais arrête de lui demander ce que c'est. Promets-le-moi !

J'acquiesçais dépité. Que se passait-il ? Déjà hier, je la sentais distante, mais je ne comprenais pas. Maintenant, elle nous annonçait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Mais pouvait pas quoi ? Vivre avec nous ? Avec moi ? Rester marié ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? Quel secret savait-elle qui était si dérangeant ? Jaelyn me rassurait en me disant que ce n'était pas si grave et je songeais qu'elle me cachait peut-être simplement son état de santé. Qu'elle déprimait ? Je savais que ça faisait parti des symptômes. Connie m'avait dit que parfois, elle était très énervante, qu'elle prenait tout mal, qu'elle voyait des reproches là où il n'y en avait pas. Que dans ces moments, je devais la laisser vider son sac. Peut-être était-ce un de ces moments, justement. Que dans deux heures, elle appellerait pour s'excuser ? Je soupirais et fermais la porte pour revenir dans la salle à manger. Ils étaient tous intrigués mais je les rassurais à mon tour. Tout allait bien… N'est-ce pas ? Espérons.

Durant toute la soirée, je guettais mon téléphone, espérant son appel. Même un sms me suffirait. De temps à autre, j'oubliais complètement et je riais avec ma famille, d'autres fois je fixais mon téléphone, désespéré de n'avoir aucune nouvelle. Je me promis de l'appeler demain quand je me souvins qu'elle emménageait avec nous. Je n'aurais pas à appeler pour la voir. Je la verrais directement.

A minuit, je lui envoyais un message la prévenant que je viendrais à dix heures puis je montais me coucher. Les autres restèrent pour continuer la fête, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas. Mais allongé dans mon lit, cette histoire me revint et je l'appelais inquiet.

« - Allo, répondit-elle endormie.

« - Tu vas bien ?

« - Shane ? Mais oui je vais bien. Pourquoi cette question ?

« - Je te rappelle que t'es partie dans un drôle d'état en disant que tu ne pouvais pas et je…

« - Oh. Rassure-toi, ça va mieux. On se voit demain ?

« - Je viens chercher tes cartons, je te rappelle.

Elle marmonna qu'elle avait oublié et me prévint qu'elle était fatiguée. J'hochais la tête et après un dernier je t'aime, je raccrochais avec l'impression qu'elle me cachait quelque chose d'important. Enfin Jaelyn est au courant, c'est déjà ça. Et si ça devient grave, elle pourra l'aider !

Pov de **Jaelyn**

Quand Shane revint quelques instants plus tard dans la salle à manger, il semblait aller mieux mais je lisais dans ses yeux, combien il était inquiet. Il m'avait promis de ne pas la harceler et j'espérai qu'il s'y tiendrait. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent. Déjà que Mitchie soit au courant de ma dépendance me faisait mal… Si ma famille l'apprenait, j'en mourrais. Faites que cette soirée passe rapidement, songeais-je. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, c'est qu'il soit trois heures du matin pour que j'aille me coucher. Le reste du repas fut tendu, chacun se demandant ce qu'elle avait puis on oublia l'incident pour aller danser, sur une suggestion de Maureen. Cette fille, je ne la comprends pas. Elle a toujours voulu être danseuse mais depuis que ses parents sont morts, elle a renoncé à ses rêves et elle est devenue vendeuse ! Enfin serveuse, maintenant ! Est-ce que je deviendrais pareille si j'arrête le mannequinat ? Serveuse dans un snack ? Non, je reprendrais mes études et je m'installerais quelque part. J'avais assez d'argent de côté pour vivre tranquillement durant plusieurs années, même sans travailler. Alors payer des cours pour apprendre à devenir infirmière… Bizarrement, ça me tentait beaucoup depuis que Mitchie en avait parlé ce soir. Mais comment l'avait-elle appris ? Je voulus interroger Shane mais quelques chose me dit que si je prononce son prénom, il va me demander ce qu'elle avait et je lui mentais déjà suffisamment. Pas la peine d'en rajouter en lui expliquant qu'elle mentait pour moi. Il m'en voudrait et me sommerait de lui expliquer ce qu'il ne savait pas. Or je n'étais pas prête à y faire face ! C'était beaucoup trop tôt.

A minuit, il monta se coucher et je lui souhaitais de faire de beaux rêves. Je le suivis, malgré moi, quelques minutes plus tard, pour aller prendre un dernier cachet et je l'entendis en passant devant sa chambre :

« -… te rappelle… Ok j'ai compris, sourit-il. Je t'aime bonne nuit.

Il dut raccrocher puisque je ne l'entendis plus et je continuais mon chemin. Visiblement, elle n'avait toujours pas craquée et c'était tant mieux. Pour moi, je veux dire ! Je lui envoyais donc un message puis je retournais à la fête quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle perdura jusqu'à deux heures du matin puis on se calma pour regarder un film. Comme c'était mon pot de départ, entre guillemet, je pus choisir le film et j'optais pour mon préféré du moment. _Le monde de Narnia, Chapitre un_. J'adore le faune en fait. Monsieur Tumpus ! Je me plongeais dans l'histoire avec joie oubliant mes problèmes au détriment de ceux que la sorcière blanche allait avoir quand Aslan viendrait mettre son grain de sel dans l'histoire !

A la fin, j'allais me coucher, embrassant Caitlyn et Maureen que je ne reverrais pas. J'avais été manger avec mes parents le midi pour leur dire au revoir. Je ne verrais que mes frères demain et peut-être Mitchie.

Malheureusement, quand j'arrivais dans mon lit, je me sentis mal. A cause de moi, elle faisait des cachoteries à son mari. Certes, j'en faisais moi aussi à mes frères mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Je revis son regard quand elle m'avait accusée, avec raison, de gâcher ma vie et je soupirais.

« - T'as raison Mitchie, murmurais-je. Je gâche ma vie, mais c'est la mienne. J'en fais ce que j'en veux. Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger ! J'espère juste te voir demain pour te le dire.

Je m'endormis rapidement et lorsque j'ouvris un œil quatre heures plus tard, je soupirais. La journée va être longue. Je pris un cachet et je filais sous ma douche. J'avais mon avion à dix heures moins dix, je n'avais pas intérêt à le rater. C'était le seul qui passait par Chicago et Paris accessoirement. Mais à Chicago, je pouvais en prendre un pour rejoindre Seattle. Je descendis pour voir mes trois frères en train de déjeuner tranquillement.

« - Mitchie arrive quand, demandais-je en m'installant.

« - A dix heures, elle termine de faire ses cartons, sourit son mari. Mais elle me charge de t'embrasser pour elle et te souhaiter un bon voyage entre autre chose !

« - C'est-à-dire ?

« - OK, je dis tout mais pas de question, il paraît que t'es la seule à comprendre. « Tu l'embrasseras de ma part. Je lui souhaite un bon voyage et beaucoup de réflexion pour stopper » J'en sais pas plus !

« - OK, tu la remercieras pour moi. Pour info, elle veut que j'arrête de bosser avec Lorenzo, mon ex le grand amateur de porno !

Ils acquiescèrent et me dirent de stopper aussi, ce qui me fit rire. Si je le pouvais Dieu seul sait que je le ferais. Malheureusement, pour le moment, je ne pouvais arrêter ce qu'elle voulait. Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, surtout que les garçons semblaient avoir complètement oublié ce détail. Ils parlaient principalement des changements que l'emménagement de Mitchie allaient créer et des batailles de polochons qui se profilaient, puisqu'ils seraient quatre à présent.

A neuf heures, on prit la route pour l'aéroport et j'eus le cœur gros. J'avais adoré vivre avec mes frères. Ils avaient gardé leurs âmes d'enfants malgré leur immense succès et je les enviais. Moi, j'avais même perdu le goût de rire. Je ne savais plus que pleurer mon enfant perdu, celui que je n'avais jamais voulu et maudire cet enfoiré !

Pov de **Mitchie**

J'ouvris les yeux à huit heures et je souris. Aujourd'hui, j'emménageais. Heureusement parce que vivre dans les cartons, ça commençait à m'énerver grave. Je descendis déjeuner et je croisais ma mère, triste. Je l'embrassais et lui murmurais que je l'aimais toujours.

« - Moi aussi ma chérie. Promets-moi qu'en cas de crise, tu viendras pleurer dans les jupes de ta vieille mère !

« - Tu n'es pas vieille mais… D'accord. Dès que Shane sera méchant, je viendrais te voir et je me plaindrais de ce mari que j'aimerais quand même ! Et on videra les bouteilles de soda en maudissant tous les hommes de la planète. Sauf papa, bien entendu puisqu'il est parfait, ajoutais-je en souriant.

« - Exactement ma puce. Ton père est parfait !

Quand j'eus fini de manger, je montais me laver, avant d'enfiler un short en jeans, un débardeur blanc et mes chaussettes. C'est que c'est important les chaussettes ! Un à un, je glissais mes produits de beauté dans la boite que maman ferma puis je demandais ce qu'ils allaient faire de ma chambre.

« - On va la transformer en chambre d'invité et quand tu viendras passer la nuit ici, tu retrouveras tes marques !

Je souris ravie. C'était tellement gentil. Je leur conseillais quand même de changer le papier. C'était peut-être jolie le violet mais il était abîmé… Comme on n'avait rien à faire de précis, on descendit les cartons et je commençais à charger ma Mini Cooper décapotable. J'adore cette voiture ! Dommage qu'on doive bientôt la rendre ! Shane m'a promis de feuilleter avec moi les annonces pour en trouver une ! En parlant de lui, il m'envoya un nouveau message. « _Ma sœur est dans l'avion direction Milan. Je t'aime. J'arrive pour venir t'aider. Le temps de décharger mes frères._ » Je souris en lisant son message avant de me souvenir de celui de Jaelyn. « _Navrée pour toutes ces cachoteries mais je te promets d'arrêter bientôt. J'en parlerais à ma famille à mon prochain passage dans quelques mois. Quand j'aurais vraiment décroché. A demain, j'espère._ » Je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à lui répondre. Je savais au fond de moi qu'elle n'arrêterait pas. C'était pour ça que j'avais refusé de venir ce matin. Je ne l'avais pas dit à Shane bien sûr, puisque je lui avais dit que j'avais encore une foule de chose à faire pour être prête à l'heure. Je maudis Jaelyn quelques instants en songeant qu'elle m'obligeait à mentir à mon mari. On était marié ensemble que depuis quelques jours mais nous n'étions déjà plus honnête l'un envers l'autre. La sonnette me réveilla et j'ouvris en posant le carton au sol.

« - Ah l'homme de toutes mes pensées, murmurais-je en l'embrassant.

« - Quel plaisir d'être accueilli ainsi, répondit-il après avoir répondu à mon baiser. Que faisais-tu ?

« - J'avais un peu de temps, j'ai commencé à charger ma voiture. Tu m'aides ?

« - Un peu mon neveu, rit-il.

Je souris en me souvenant que depuis que Jaelyn l'avait employé une fois, il disait cette expression française souvent. Dès qu'il en avait l'occasion pour être franche ! Il s'arrêta néanmoins pour embrasser ma mère, qu'il se plaisait à appeler « jolie belle-maman » puis but un café alors que j'optais pour un chocolat, afin de discuter quelques minutes.

« - Surtout quand tu vois qu'elle commence à déprimer, tu ne la laisses pas seule. Dans ces cas-là, elle fait n'importe quoi !

« - Hey, ça m'est arrivé qu'une fois, m'exclamais-je.

« - N'empêche qu'avec ton père, on a eu peur ! Figure-toi que cette demoiselle a essayé de se pendre quand elle a appris ce qu'elle avait.

« - Mais heureusement ça n'a pas marché. Les lampes ça ne tient pas assez. Entre-temps, j'ai promis de ne plus jamais attenter à ma vie, lui rappelais-je. Alors quand je déprime, au pire, je dors beaucoup et je pleure pour un rien, tiens-le toi pour dit ! Mais je vais vivre avec deux clowns, tu penses bien que je ne vais pas déprimer !

Ils rirent puis on remonta chercher les derniers cartons. Dis donc, j'en avais accumulé du chantier en dix-huit ans de vie ! On chargea le reste dans sa voiture et j'embrassais ma mère une dernière fois, lui promettant de l'inviter rapidement pour regarder le film du mariage, avec papa. Lui aussi avait mal pris mon mariage secret mais quand je lui avais expliqué les raisons, il avait décidé qu'il ne nous en voulait pas… Aux parents de Shane, c'était autre chose ! Je montais dans ma voiture en chassant mes pensées puis je suivis mon mari, la musique à fond. Comme j'étais seule dans ma voiture, je profitais d'un feu rouge pour faire de la batterie sur mon volant. Shane klaxonna et je notais que le feu était vert. Oups ! Me reprenant, je terminais le trajet puis me garais dans l'allée. Nate et Jason apparurent et on commença à tout décharger après que je les ai embrassés très fort.

« - Au fait votre sœur va bien, demandais-je naturellement.

« - Tu parles, elle tenait une de ces formes. Tu aurais du venir, rit Jason.

« - Ouais désolée, je le voulais mais j'avais certaines boites à terminer de fermer donc… Au fait, dis-je en souriant, je m'installe dans quelle chambre ?

« - La mienne, répondit mon mari aussitôt alors que ses frères riaient.

Durant une heure, on rangea tout dans sa chambre et il me montra qu'il avait commencé à ranger mes vêtements dans son dressing. La classe. Je suis à moitié installée. Il soupira et m'annonça qu'il ne restait pas, ils avaient rendez-vous avec leur père. J'hochais la tête et Nate demanda s'il pouvait prendre ma voiture, la sienne n'avait plus de carburant. Pour toute réponse, je lui lançais mes clés et il me remercia en riant.

« - Il avait parié que tu lui dirais oui, sans hésiter alors que si je t'avais demandé, tu m'aurais noyée sous une pluie de recommandations !

« - Ah ok. Non, dis-lui juste d'aller voir mon père pour faire le plein… Et de ne pas écouter mon cd, il va pleurer sinon… Mais de rire.

« - OK. A tout à l'heure alors !

J'acquiesçais en l'embrassant doucement puis il rejoignit ses frères en leur disant ce que j'avais dit et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte claqua sur leurs rires puis ma voiture démarra. Pour ma part, j'ouvris ma valise que je vidais rapidement. C'était le plus simple ! Enfin non ça allait être le plus rapide à ranger, puisque sur chaque carton, j'avais mis ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais j'ignorais où tout mettre. J'envoyais donc un message à mon mari, lui demandant si ça l'ennuyait que je range mes dvd avec les leurs et il m'appela aussitôt alors qu'en bruit de fond, j'entendais Britney chanter _Sometimes_.

« - Oh non ma chanson préférée, vous abusez les mecs, soupirais-je.

« - Promis on la remet en arrivant, rit-il. Mais tu es chez toi à présent donc tu ranges tes dvd avec les nôtres si tu veux comme tes cd et tout le reste ! Au pire, on te le dira si quelque chose ne va pas.

« - On t'a même fait de la place dans les placards du couloir, dit Jason. Il paraît que tu as des trucs de cachés un peu partout dans ta chambre donc… Cache tout dedans !

Je ris et les remerciais avant de raccrocher quand ils m'annoncèrent qu'ils étaient arrivés. Seule avec moi-même, je mis un peu de musique en fond sonore dans le salon et je rangeais mes dvd. J'haussais un sourcil en voyant plusieurs trous dans leurs collections et j'envoyais un message à mon mari lui demandant à qui, ils avaient passé autant de film mais il répondit en expliquant qu'ils avaient fait de la place n'importe où pour que je puisse mélanger les miens avec les leurs. « _Pareil pour la musique, pas la peine de demander. A tout de suite._ » Je ris et je comblais les vides quand je m'aperçus que j'en avais qu'ils avaient également. Notamment _Coup de foudre à Manhattan_. Trop bizarre ! Je rangeais donc ma version et sortis la leur. A l'intérieur, une carte spécifiait que c'était un cadeau de Caroline afin que son copain ait son film préféré chez lui. Mon cœur se serra en songeant qu'il y avait peut-être d'autres cadeaux d'elle et j'abandonnais mon activité pour fouiller dans les cd. Rien par là ou pas précisé en tout cas. Quant à la déco c'était typiquement masculin mais peut-être qu'elle avait acheté un truc d'homme. Je soulevais toutes les statuettes, ouvris les cadres, allant même jusqu'à regarder dans les placards cherchant des coupes enlacés ou des couverts à leurs initiales.

Je trouvais, malheureusement mon bonheur dans sa chambre. Un cadre où il posait avec toute sa famille dans un cœur. C'est purement féminin comme cadeau ça ! J'espérais qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de Maureen ou Jaelyn seulement le C gravé en bas était trop parlant. Sans un mot, je continuais mon introspection dans son chevet et découvris autre chose. Une boite de préservatif à peine entamé. Bon visiblement, il y pense encore ! Je me relevais et regardais machinalement les murs quand je pensais à un détail. J'allais dans la salle de bain en songeant à un cadeau que ma tante avait acheté à son petit ami, quelques années auparavant. J'avais trouvé ça choupinou à l'époque mais quand je vis les serviettes avec leurs deux prénoms, je trouvais ça moins mignon. Il ne manque plus que le parfum qu'elle lui a acheté et tout sera là ! Enfin, puisqu'il manque aussi un bijou significatif. Genre une chaîne qu'elle lui aurait offert, une médaille, n'importe quoi ! Sur lui, il n'avait toujours qu'un bracelet qu'il ne quittait jamais, mais il devait bien avoir autre chose ? Ne serait-ce que sa gourmette de baptême. J'avais fouillé un peu partout rapidement, sauf dans l'autre chevet. En tout cas dans sa chambre. Je m'y attelais donc et inspirais longuement avant d'ouvrir le tiroir. Il y avait plusieurs papiers, dont un portait mon prénom. C'était une liste intitulé **Rêve de Mitchie**. Il y avait mon envie de me marier, d'avoir deux chiens, trois chats et des oiseaux. Mon envie de faire le tour du monde, celui de monter sur scène, de réussir à ne faire que des strikes chez Bernard et d'avoir mon diplôme. Certains barrés, comme le diplôme ou le nom de la voiture que je voulais, d'autres entourés, comme les strikes et le mariage. Les derniers n'avaient rien et j'en conclus que les entourés était ceux qu'il préparait en ce moment. J'eus envie de les rayer puis je me rappelais que je n'étais peut-être pas supposée fouiller aussi je la reposais. J'allais refermer le tiroir quand je notais sa liste. Je ris en voyant qu'il avait rayé : monter sur scène avec mes frères, me marier avec Mitchie et lui écrire une chanson. D'autres comme vivre ensemble, avoir des animaux, étaient entourés et un autre tout en bas avec une croix devant. « Trouver un remède pour la garder toujours près de moi. » Je sentis mon cœur se serrer à ce rêve qui était éloigné des autres. Moi aussi je le voulais. Je reposais cette liste là aussi quand je vis un bracelet en argent, me semble-t-il. Il était tout simple et simplement orné d'une petite pierre. Voilà, j'en avais un dernier. Elle lui avait donné un de ses bracelets. Peut-être même son préféré. Malgré moi je me mis à pleurer en comprenant soudainement que je ne pourrais jamais lui faire d'aussi beaux cadeaux. J'avais certes de l'argent sur mon compte mais pas assez si je voulais faire le tour du monde. Je pouvais cependant vivre tranquillement pendant un an si je faisais attention !

Pov de **Shane**

Je quittais la maison familiale énervé. Je pensais qu'on était venu là pour parler du plateau qu'on avait fait mais non. Ma mère voulait simplement me convaincre de divorcer. Son nouvel argument était que maintenant que j'avais réalisé son rêve d'être marié, je pouvais annuler ça afin d'être tranquille ! J'ouvris la portière quand elle arriva.

« - Ce serait le plus sage Shane, soupira-t-elle.

« - Le plus sage serait que vous l'acceptiez enfin ! J'ai dix-neuf ans maman, je fais ce que je veux ! Je veux rester marié à ma femme. Fin de la discussion !

Mes deux frères arrivèrent et on repartit de la maison alors que je serrais le volant. Elle abuse franchement là ! Un rapide coup d'œil sur la jauge d'essence me rappela que je devais faire le plein avant de rentrer. On s'arrêta donc au garage de mon beau-père et tandis que j'allais lui parler, mes frères firent le plein puis Nate reprit le volant. Le reste du trajet fut tranquille et lorsqu'on entra, Jason pesta sur ce rendez-vous inutile. Comme moi, il ne comprenait pas l'entêtement de mes parents face à Mitchie, qu'ils adoraient pourtant.

« - Enfin espérons qu'ils l'acceptent rapidement. Ça devient long là, soupira Nate.

« - Ouais, presque trop long même !

J'acquiesçais simplement entrant dans le salon quand je vis un dvd au sol à côté d'un carton à moitié vide. Je pris le boitier et j'arquais un sourcil en notant le titre. Evidemment qu'elle devait aimer ce genre de film. Je le pris et commençais à regarder ce qu'elle avait ajouté. Je ris en voyant _27 robes,_ _Ghost,_ _Aladdin,_ _Moulin rouge_ et _Le journal de Bridget Jones_ tenir compagnie à la saga des _pirates des Caraïbes,_ _Ghost rider_ , _Alien_ , ou _Narnia_. Je notais cependant qu'on avait déjà le film que je tenais en main et je demandais à mes frères à qui, il appartenait.

« - Sûrement à Maureen, ou Jaelyn, proposa Nate. Aucun de nous n'aime ce film !

« - Pas faux. Faudra lui rendre !

Tout en parlant, j'enlevais le premier pour mettre celui de ma femme quand je notais que dans le carton se trouvait deux tas de films. Ceux que l'on avait aussi et des autres dont seul le titre me parlait. Perplexe, je me relevais pour la chercher afin de savoir pourquoi elle avait, visiblement, stoppé son rangement. Je la retrouvais en pleurs dans notre chambre et je m'approchais d'elle en lui demandant ce qu'elle avait.

« - Rien, c'est idiot !

« - Ecoute ma belle, rien ne peut être idiot quand ça te concerne, alors dis-moi. C'est ce secret dont je n'ai pas le droit de te parler qui te met dans cet état ?

« - Non c'est… _Coup de foudre à Manhattan_ !

« - Quoi ? Le film de Jaelyn ou Maureen, on ne se souvient plus qui nous l'a passé.

« - C'est Caroline, pleura-t-elle de plus belle. Elle te l'a offert pour que tu aies son film préféré et… Je… J'ai fouillé un peu partout pour voir si… Si tu avais d'autres cadeaux à elle ! Comme ce cadre, dit-elle en fixant le cœur sur mon chevet, ou tes serviettes ! Je suis désolée, je voulais juste savoir si tu tenais encore assez à elle pour garder ses cadeaux ou…

« - Non je me moque complètement de Caroline, la rassurais-je. Si j'ai gardé le film c'est parce que je pensais qu'il appartenait à ma sœur ou la copine de Jay. Tout comme eux d'ailleurs. Pour les serviettes, j'ai juste la flemme d'aller en racheter et le cadre… Si tu enlèves l'initiale qu'il y a d'écrit, il est joli !

Je n'en revenais pas, j'étais en train de me justifier pour des objets idiots que j'avais gardés sans même m'en apercevoir. J'avais brûlé ses photos, nos photos, jeté les bibelots débiles qu'elle avait offert, le coussin noir en cœur ou elle avait fait broder nos deux prénoms et la plupart de ses cadeaux mais j'en avais oublié trois ! Grave erreur, ma femme est une fouineuse !

« - Et le bracelet, demanda-t-elle les joues cramoisies.

« - Quel bracelet ?

« - Celui-là, dit-elle en ouvrant le tiroirs après avoir essuyé ses larmes.

Une vraie fouineuse ! Je regardais le bijou qu'elle sortit et mon cœur se serra. Ce bracelet ! Je le pris doucement et le fis passer entre mes doigts en soupirant.

« - Je… Je le lui avais acheté pour fêter nos deux ans ensemble. J'avais prévu de le faire graver mais… J'ai découvert peu de temps avant qu'elle me trompait avec Gustavo ! Je n'ai pas voulu le jeter contrairement au reste. Parce que malgré ce qu'il symbolise, je le trouve beau. Mais je ne voulais pas t'insulter en te l'offrant, ni même en te le donnant… J'irais le vendre dans la semaine ! T'as trouvé autre chose, le temps qu'on y est ?

« - Euh oui, rougit-elle encore plus. La liste de mes rêves et celle des tiens.

« - Oups. Tu n'étais pas censé les trouver ces deux là ! Je les ai faites le soir où tu as vu Jaelyn pour la première fois. D'ailleurs faut que je les mette à jour !

« - Oui en effet… Je les ai lues, avoua-t-elle mal à l'aise. Tu dois m'en vouloir, n'est-ce pas !

« - Euh oui un peu. J'aurais préféré que tu ne fouilles pas la maison à la recherche de détails insignifiants mais au moins je sais ce que j'ai oublié de jeter ! Enfin, ce n'est pas grave… Ok, il reste quelque chose d'autre de Caroline que tu n'oses pas me dire ?

« - J'ignore si c'est de Caroline ou pas mais…

Elle s'éloigna de moi puisque je la tenais toujours dans mes bras et alla fouiller dans l'autre chevet. Qu'avais-je laissé là-dedans sans m'en apercevoir ? Je souris quand elle sortit ma boite de préservatif et je la fixais en lui demandant ce qui semblait l'ennuyer.

« - Pourquoi tu la gardes ? Puisque je t'ai dit que tu n'en aurais plus l'utilité ?

« - Parce que je compte bien te forcer la main, ris-je. Non simplement parce que comme tous les garçons, j'en ai toujours dans mon chevet. Mais rassure-toi, ils ne viennent pas de Caroline ! Enfin, je crois. Je ne sais plus !

Elle haussa les sourcils alors que je réfléchissais à quand je les avais acheté. Je me souvins finalement que c'était mon père qui les avait achetés quand je leur avais annoncé que j'avais une nouvelle copine. Ce qui expliquait qu'il n'en manque que deux !

« - Non c'est bon, ils viennent d'après Caroline !

Elle acquiesça et la rangea en s'excusant encore une fois quand je notais qu'elle ne me demandait même pas combien il en manquait ! Visiblement, elle pensait que je n'en avais utilisé qu'avec elle. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Je me voyais mal lui rappeler… Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Ah oui Zaria ! Je secouais la tête et lui proposais qu'on aille terminer son emménagement. Elle me fit un timide sourire et on descendit main dans la main.

Quand Nate nous vit, il demanda à sa meilleure amie ce qu'elle avait et elle secoua la tête signe qu'elle ne voulait plus en parler. Pour ma part, je pris le dvd qu'on croyait aux filles et je le jetais dans un coin précisant qu'il allait à la poubelle.

« - Hey et si c'est à Maureen ?

« - C'était un cadeau de Caroline, soufflais-je, donc poubelle ! Après si vos copines en veulent, libre à elle de le prendre mais je ne le veux plus ici !

Ils me fixèrent étonnés et me demandèrent comment je savais à qui il appartenait et je ris avant d'expliquer que j'avais épousé madame Columbo et qu'elle avait farfouillé partout dans la maison quand elle en avait découvert l'existence. Nate rit de bon cœur, en décrétant qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire ce genre de chose et elle rougit de gêne. Elle s'excusa, une nouvelle fois, mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Au fond, ce n'était pas plus mal ! Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais gardé ces objets jusqu'à oublier d'où ils provenaient en pensant que c'était moi qui les avait acheté alors… Je songeais soudainement que j'allais devoir changer d'après-rasage. J'aimais beaucoup l'odeur mais c'était Caroline qui me l'avait offert !

On passa le reste de la journée à installer ma femme avec nous, si bien qu'on commanda libanais, pour le repas du soir. Aucun d'entre nous n'avait le courage de cuisiner. Il nous restait que deux cartons de déco à placer mais Mitchie nous assura qu'elle s'en chargerait demain ou qu'au pire « elle les mettrait dans le garage » La commande arriva et on se fixa en bâillant.

« - Bon bougez pas, j'y vais. C'est de ma faute après tout si vous êtes sur les genoux !

Tandis qu'elle partait, je fixais le sac poubelle qu'il y avait dans le salon. On y avait entassé tous les souvenirs de Caroline. En fouillant, j'en avais retrouvé plusieurs. Ce n'était pas spécifié qu'ils venaient d'elle mais par respect pour ma femme, j'avais décidé de me débarrasser de tout. Sauf du bracelet que je comptais revendre avant de faire don de l'argent à la recherche contre le Sida. Ce ne serait sans doute pas grand-chose mais si ça pouvait permettre de faire avancer les recherches, j'étais preneur.

« - Bye Tom, rit-elle. A table les enfants, le repas est là !

« - C'est qui ce Tom, demandais-je en la rejoignant dans la salle à manger.

« - Un collègue de math qui m'autorisait à pomper sur sa feuille durant les contrôles pour éviter que j'ai des bulles certaines fois. Comment crois-tu que je ne sois pas devenu serveuse dans un starbuck ? Non je plaisante. Bon c'était bien un camarade de lycée, mais l'ex de Caitlyn avec qui je m'entendais bien. Il est à l'université depuis l'année dernière !

« - Attends ma copine est sorti avec un étudiant ?

« - Non, à l'époque il était en dernière année de lycée. Ils faisaient tous les deux partis des malchanceux qui devaient préparer l'arrivée des correspondants espagnols. Notez que j'étais censé les accueillir dut à ma super maîtrise de la langue, enfin bref. Ils ont pas mal discuté durant la semaine de préparation puis sont finalement sortis ensemble ! Ils faisaient même un joli couple. D'ailleurs selon les rumeurs, si le bal n'avait pas été annulé à cause de certains élèves, ils auraient sûrement été sacré roi et reine !

« - Ils ont annulés un bal de promo, demandais-je.

« - Ils n'ont pas eu le choix, rit-elle. L'équipe qui l'organisait avait décidé de le faire dans le gymnase, afin d'avoir plus d'argent pour la déco. Ils devaient faire venir un groupe de rock du coin. Manque de chance, les féministes ont inondé le gymnase deux jours avant. Le sol était tellement détrempé que le gymnase a dû être entièrement refait, murs compris puisqu'ils y avaient des graffitis partout ! Un vrai carnage !

On rit en apprenant ce détail et Nate promit d'interroger sa copine pour avoir plus de détails sur ce Tom.

* * *

Allez, une nouvelle fois, je coupe correctement le chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi j'avoue le fouillage de Mitchie m'a fait bien rire. Quant à Jaelyn, promis je ne l'abandonne pas. On aura rapidement de ses nouvelles. C'est promis ! **Prochain chapitre lundi si j'ai au moins cinq** **commentaires**

Miss Tagada (L)


	29. Chapitre 28

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. On est lundi et j'ai eu les cinq reviews minimum (même si le site m'en a perdu deux -_-) donc voilà le nouveau chapitre. Merci à **Jessy** (Hello miss. J'avoue être d'accord avec toi quand tu dis que leur réaction est exagérée mais ça reste des parents qui s'inquiètent donc bon... Moi aussi ça me dégoûte les drogues mais c'était un thème que je n'avais pas encore abordé dans mes fictions donc... Bisouilles), **MadDy** (Coucou miss. Ouais plus calme mais pas encore assez visiblement mdrr Non non je garde Jaelyn sous le coude, ne t'en fais pas Ouais toutes les filles le font peut-être mais dans ce cas, je suis un cheval :p Bisouilles), **Romane 4321** , **AngeleJ** (Hello miss. Je passe par ici sur le site ça me dit que je t'ai déjà répondue :( Oui j'avoue je suis également triste pour les parents de Mitchie. Surtout que Connie se réjouissait du mariage et ils n'avaient qu'un seul enfant eux. :( Ouais on comprend tout de suite mieux Jaelyn face à Lorenzo même si perso je n'aurais pas été dîner au resto avec Gloria s'il avait été présent mais bon. Ouais elle flippe à l'idée de décevoir tout le monde, ses frères mais tout n'est pas perdu, elle s'en veut de demander à Mitchie de mentir donc... Ouais que veux-tu elle était lancée alors... Mais au moins Shane a pu tout jeter sans regret mdrr Bisouilles), et **Miss Morgane** (Hello girl. Le site me dit que je t'ai déjà répondu or je suis sûre que non donc je passe par là =) Non c'est une autre lectrice qui m'a demandé avant toi de s'occuper de ce Lorenzo mdrr Ouais moi aussi j'aime les faire se disputer pour des bêtises et se rabibocher très vite plutôt que Jaelyn droguée mais bon je commande pas mon imagination donc... Ah ah pour répondre à ta question, non ils n'ont pas encore tout essayé pour séparer Shane et Mitchie donc... Ouais Mitchie n'est pas au top mais est-ce dû à sa malade ou ses beaux-parents ? mdrr Ouais ben je fais comme je peux avec les fins de chapitres, j'ai parfois du mal à mal couper mdrr Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews qui déclenchent le post de la semaine.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Pov de **Mitchie**

 **Les** premiers jours de mon emménagement chez les garçons furent assez comiques. Lorsque je venais passer la nuit, tout se déroulait bien et ils faisaient attention mais à présent, ils vivaient comme ils en avaient l'habitude et je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient réveillés en hurlant dans les étages. Ni les farces des uns et des autres. Shane déréglait les réveils de ses frères qui se levaient trop tôt ou trop tard. Jason mélangeait sucre et sel, ce qui donnait des repas infects. Quant à Nate, il poussait le vice plus loin. Il coupait l'eau chaude pendant que l'un d'entre nous se lavait. Cela dit, pour être franche, je me vengeais aussi en cachant leurs vêtements préférés tandis que les miens changeaient de couleur. Ainsi ma jolie chemise blanche hyper classe avait été tour à tour grise, puis rose avant de devenir vert kaki. A présent, elle était redevenue blanche. La chemise rose de Nate par contre… Elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ses boutons ! Chacun sa façon de rire ! Mais bonne nouvelle, Shane avait fait son test et il n'était pas contaminé. Autant dire qu'on avait sauté de joie en l'apprenant. Moi plus que lui, puisque je n'étais pas certaine que ce soit bon !

Je me réveillais en sentant une plume sur mon nez et j'ouvris les yeux difficilement pour voir mon mari qui souriait. Je soupirais et me tournais de l'autre côté, espérant pouvoir dormir encore un peu mais il me fit basculer à nouveau sur le dos.

« - Debout ma petite marmotte. Aujourd'hui on doit faire du shopping pour virer les serviettes. Et trouver un nouveau cadre !

J'acquiesçais en me souvenant que c'était son premier jour de libre depuis mon arrivée. Ses parents avaient tellement chargé leur emploi du temps que j'avais à peine le temps de le voir. Pire, pour le voir, je devais soit veiller très tard, soit me lever très tôt. Parfois je faisais les deux, juste pour passer deux minutes seule avec lui. Bien que ça m'arrange qu'il rentre chaque soir, crevé ainsi il se contentait des câlins sages que je lui proposais et des massages accessoirement, mais je commençais à en avoir assez de ses parents. Non mais c'est vrai, pourquoi ils n'acceptaient pas notre mariage ? Nous ne faisions rien de mal après tout.

Je finis par me lever en soupirant, en notant qu'il n'était que neuf heures du matin, alors qu'on s'était couché à deux heures et demie.

« - Pourquoi si tôt, grommelais-je. Mince un jour de repos, c'est pour dormir et faire une grasse matinée et je suis championne toute catégorie. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je t'explique le concept, me moquais-je.

« - En fait… On a une réunion avec le staff de la tournée à quinze heures, soupira-t-il. Donc…

« - Si tes parents pensent qu'en tuant notre vie de couple, je vais divorcer, dis-leur de ma part que ça ne sert à rien, je ne céderais pas.

« - Je ferai passer le message, rit-il avant de m'embrasser.

« - Mais j'y pense, dis-je en m'éloignant. Désolée. Tu crois que je pourrais venir à cette réunion ?

« - Si tu n'as pas peur de t'ennuyer, t'es même la bienvenue. Si mes parents disent quelque chose, on aura qu'à leur rappeler qu'un couple marié à parfois besoin de se voir.

On rit complice et je filais prendre ma douche en maudissant ses parents. Vivement qu'ils s'y fassent, ça devient fatigant. Je crois qu'ils ne réalisent pas encore les conséquences. Bon ma petite Mitchie demain tu vas voir ta gentille belle-maman et tu lui expliques un truc. Je me lavais rapidement avant de rejoindre ma petite famille comme je m'amusais à l'appeler. On déjeuna en riant des blagues de Jason. Il avait trouvé amusant de mélanger leurs céréales avec du lait périmé. Sauf moi. J'y avais échappé mais seulement grâce à mon traitement. Je suis une petite veinarde sur ce coup, j'avoue ! A la fin du repas, je fis la vaisselle tandis que Shane montait se changer puisque Nate avait _accidentellement_ fait tomber son bol sur lui.

« - Au fait, ça vous ennuie si Mitchie vient à la réunion cet aprem, demanda-t-il depuis notre chambre.

« - Pas de soucis pour moi.

« - Ouais ça va être fun de voir ma meilleure amie fusiller notre père des yeux ! Besoin d'aide Mimi ?

J'acceptais en riant. Laver les bols n'était pas compliqué en soi mais on en profita pour discuter tranquillement et je lui demandais à quoi je devais m'attendre exactement.

« - Ce genre de réunion est assez rébarbatif la plupart du temps. On reprend la synthèse de notre dernière tournée et on revoit rapidement les dates retenues. Après on discute des chansons qu'on va jouer, celles qu'on va reprendre ou ajouter. On passe les partitions aux musiciens, et on voit quel artiste sera en première partie, selon les villes. Des fois c'est la même personne durant les deux mois. Parfois ça change toutes les trois dates ou il y en a plusieurs. Pour Miley en tout cas, ça a été le cas. Elle a fait sa tournée normalement mais au niveau de la Californie, elle avait les _All star weekend_ ainsi que Vanessa Hugdens. Nous en logique, on aura Taylor Swift durant un bout puis Bruno Mars qui débute en tant que musicien interprète. S'il donne son accord, ce qui est tendu puisqu'il ne fait pas vraiment du rock. Sinon on verra avec d'autres ! Shane a déjà pensé à Demi Lovato au cas où, Jason à Sandra Mayers ! On verra qui est d'accord !

« - Mon avis ne compte naturellement pas mais je vote pour Demi, souris-je.

Il sourit et m'assura qu'il appuierait ma demande puis Shane revint alors qu'on rangeait le chantier. Je saluais mes deux beaux-frères et on partit faire du shopping. Une fois encore, j'eus le droit de prendre ma voiture.

« - T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je conduise un dragster avec des roues de tracteurs, demandais-je quand je me garais.

« - Absolument certain. Comment ferais-tu pour monter dedans si je ne suis pas là ?

On rit à ce détail puisque selon lui j'étais minuscule et on entra dans le centre commercial. Heureusement, on passa presque inaperçu. Il ne signa que trois autographes, un record. Je me proposais de prendre les fans, qui étaient trois amies, ensemble avec ma Rockstar. Ainsi elles auraient une photo pour toutes les trois… En plus des individuelles.

En moins d'une heure on trouva un nouveau cadre en cœur, comme le premier d'ailleurs, mais pour les serviettes ce fut plus laborieux. J'en voulais des violettes lui préférait des bleus plus simples.

« - Et si on prenait celle-là, proposais-je tout sourire.

« - Non, j'ai dit des bleues, rit-il. Pas des roses et blanches !

« - Bah et ça c'est quoi, dis-je en désignant la petite broderie bleue.

« - C'est minuscule !

Je haussais les épaules, décrétant qu'il était trop difficile puis je lui proposais un autre modèle qu'il refusa sans même argumenter. Pourtant ils sont mignons tous les trois dessus ! Il m'en montra des bleus vraiment simples et je grimaçais. Je n'aimais pas vraiment, mais je les préférais au modèle rouge à cœur rose qu'il me montra après. Non je crois qu'on va devoir garder le cadeau de son ex. Il n'y a rien ici !

« - Et celui-ci, proposa-t-il en souriant.

J'observais le dessin. Un dauphin, bleu naturellement, sur un fond tirant sur le violet. Mouais, ce n'était pas mal. Je votais un petit oui tout en continuant de chercher au cas où mais nous avions tout proposé dans nos goûts alors… On passa acheter des gants assortis. Une fois de retour dans ma voiture, je lui demandais où il voulait aller. Je sourcillais mais consentis à aller dans une parfumerie. Deux fois plus quand il m'expliqua que celui qu'il mettait venait de Caroline qui adorait l'odeur. Beurk ! Je ne l'aime plus ! Je me garais devant un nouveau centre tout en me demandant pourquoi nous n'étions pas restés dans l'autre.

Pov de **Nate**

A midi, Shane n'était toujours pas rentré et avec Jason, on partit sur le lieu de la réunion qui se trouvait à Oklahoma City. Durant le trajet, je l'appelais puisque c'était Jay qui conduisait et il rit en m'expliquant qu'ils étaient déjà en route. Sur la quarante m'expliqua-t-il. J'acquiesçais en songeant qu'ils arriveraient une demi-heure avant nous.

« - On en profitera pour manger un truc, on a la dalle, cria notre belle-sœur.

Je ris et leurs donnais rendez-vous dans la salle à quinze heures avant d'expliquer à mon frère aîné ce que je savais.

On passa le trajet à faire des hypothèses sur la réaction des parents quand ils verraient débarquer Mitchie. J'appelais John notre guitariste spécialiste de l'électrique, pour le prévenir qu'ils allaient enfin rencontrer la femme de Shane. En arrière fond, j'entendis les autres crier un « enfin, depuis le temps qu'on entend parler d'elle » et je ris. Neuf mois à peu près. Même le dernier mois de notre précédente tournée a été le plus long puisque Shane ne parlait que d'elle. Il lui avait acheté un tas de carte postale et quelques tee-shirts rigolos qu'elle mettait parfois. Son préféré était le plus large qu'elle nouait sur sa taille.

On arriva avec quinze minutes d'avance et on rejoignit nos amoureux à la terrasse d'un café. Ils finissaient tranquillement de manger et on leur demanda s'ils avaient pu acheter tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

« - Plus encore puisque mademoiselle a trouvé intelligent d'acheter un rideau de douche affreux !

« - Hey quand je te l'ai proposé, tu m'as dit « comme tu veux », en haussant les épaules. J'y peux rien s'il est à votre effigie, rit-elle.

« - Ah ouais, je comprends le « affreux » !

On rit à la grimace que Shane fit puis il nous rejoignit dans notre fou rire.

« - La forme les jeunes, nous interrompit Ryan.

« - Hey mec, le salua mon frère en lui frappant dans la main. Je te présente Mitchie, ma femme. Ma belle, voici Ryan, notre clavier !

« - Salut. Ravie de te rencontrer, sourit-elle.

« - Tout le plaisir va être pour nous. On a pas mal entendu parler de toi.

« - En mal j'espère ? Non parce que sinon, c'est forcément une autre. Je les ai cachées mais j'ai deux petites cornes sur la tête !

On rit sauf Shane quand Ryan lui demanda si elle les avait depuis la naissance ou pas. Et pour cause. D'un point de vue théorique, elle avait été cocue donc elle avait eu ses cornes plus tard. Heureusement, elle ne saisit pas l'allusion et expliqua que c'était même ce qui avait fait le plus mal à sa mère durant l'accouchement.

A quinze heures, on soupira tous et on se leva pour rejoindre la salle. On savait que nos parents étaient déjà là mais on avait refusé d'aller les voir. On préférait leur faire la surprise de la présence de Mitchie. Quand on entra, ils n'étaient pas encore là et Ryan nous permit de faire une entrée des plus fracassantes. Il mit ses mains en porte-voix et hurla, puisque personne ne nous avait calculés.

« - Oyez, oyez braves citoyens. Les trois vedettes sont arrivées, accompagnées de madame la femme de Shane. Mitchie… Euh bah Gray, depuis quelques jours !

« - Euh… Salut, fit-elle gênée alors qu'on riait.

« - Tiens, rit Jason en frappant notre amis derrière la tête. De la part des vedettes !

« - Salut Mitchie, alors la vie avec ces trois-là, c'est comment ?

« - C'est Jack Lawless, notre batteur, chuchota Shane.

« - C'est franchement amusant. Ils passent leurs temps à se faire des farces et à se jeter dans la piscine ! Et les tournées ?

« - Pareil, la piscine en moins. Shane préfère nous arroser avec le champagne !

Il avait cassé une caméra en la noyant le dernier jour de la tournée. Faut dire, il était plus que ravi de rentrer pour retrouver sa petite chérie comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Nos parents arrivèrent et l'ambiance chuta de plusieurs degrés quand ils la virent. Heureusement, comme on était déjà tous assis, ils la saluèrent d'un simple hochement de tête qu'elle leur rendit en souriant calmement. Comme elle était près de moi, j'entendis nettement mon frère lui demander pourquoi elle souriait, puisqu'ils avaient ruiné leurs après-midi shopping.

« - Disons que ce qu'il se passe à Tulsa reste à Tulsa. En plus, je ne suis qu'invitée, je dois me faire toute petite. Nate s'étant chargé de plaider mes propositions comme les siennes, tout roule !

Je souris en me rappelant ce qu'elle avait dit et la réunion commença. Comme prévu, on commença par faire le bilan de la tournée précédente, revenant sur les grands points et notre père regarda Shane en lui demandant de ne pas recéder, ce qui les fit rougir. Enfin surtout Mitchie qui soutint quand même le regard de mon père. Dis-donc, elle s'endurcit !

« - T'en fais pas, cette fois-ci Mitchie vient, je n'aurais pas à céder, elle sera là !

Provocation direct là ! Si mes parents laissent passer ça, je me rase la tête !

« - Tu n'y penses pas, objecta ma mère scandalisée. Ce serait une erreur !

« - Oui, on a eu de la chance l'an dernier que le film de ton aventure ne soit pas sur internet, ne tente pas le Diable, rajouta notre père.

« - Je vais y penser. Bon point suivant ? Non parce que j'ai autre chose de prévu ce soir !

Ma mère fusilla Mitchie des yeux qui haussa un sourcil et la réunion reprit. Finalement, je me suis trompé, elle risque d'être épique cette réunion. Prenant mon bloc où je notais les informations importantes, je le mis pour que ma belle-sœur le voit et j'écrivis « Tu comptes les points ? » Elle sourit et prit mon crayon pour répondre. « Ouais, Un point pour Shane, qu'en penses-tu ? » Je hochais simplement la tête puis je fis un petit tableau de comptage avant d'ajouter les infos suivantes.

Durant une heure, il n'y eut plus de problème, ni de sous-entendu. On arriva aux villes sélectionnées. On devait donner notre avis. Ça bloqua naturellement quand papa parla d'Atlanta.

« - Ah non, on a fait deux concerts là-bas, rappela Shane. Plus un autre récemment ! On ne va pas encore y retourner ! Surtout pour deux dates consécutives ! Et si on allait à New Soreham plutôt ?

« - Y a quoi là-bas ton premier flirt, intervint Jack.

« - Non celui de Nate, répondit-il au tac-o-tac.

« - A ce propos, c'est vrai que t'as une copine maintenant ?

« - On peut revenir à la tournée, grommelais-je peu à l'aise avec le sujet.

Mon père accentua mon point de vue et Shane rappela qu'il n'irait pas à Atlanta. J'en avais également gardé un mauvais souvenir mais il était plus du à la scène trop glissante du second soir. Je m'étais cassé la figure une fois et je n'avais pas osé tenter mes figures habituelles de peur de me briser un os ! J'objectais donc ce point et il fut décidé qu'on irait à Monroe et Madison, deux villes proches. Je donnais un coup de coude à ma voisine et ajoutais un point pour Shane ce qui la fit sourire. Sourire qui fondit quand ma mère rappela qu'elle ne supporterait pas un tel voyage.

« - Si elle ne vient pas moi non plus !

« - Bon ça suffit tes caprices de stars Shane ! On sait que tu l'aimes mais là ça devient n'importe quoi.

« - Ce qui est n'importe quoi, répondit-il aussitôt à notre père, c'est votre comédie. Si vous ne supportez pas qu'on se soit marié sans vous, vous n'aviez qu'à pas la supplier d'annuler notre mariage. On n'aurait pas été en catimini à Vegas pour se marier.

« - Je ne parle pas de ça mais de ton attitude de ces derniers jours. Tu passes ton temps à râler et à être sans arrêt dans la Lune ! Maintenant tu obliges Mitchie à faire de longs trajets, juste pour ton plaisir ! Aurais-tu oublié son état de santé ?

« - D'une elle n'est pas à l'article de la mort, juste anémique. De deux, si vous arrêtiez de blinder notre emploi du temps, je ne serais pas obligé de l'emmener avec moi à ce genre de réunion ennuyeuse pour passer la journée avec elle ! Point suivant !

Il conclut sa tirade en mettant la main sur la cuisse de sa femme qui semblait se faire minuscule et la réunion reprit dans une ambiance encore plus tendue. J'ajoutais cependant un nouveau point à mon frère. Le reste de la tournée ne posa aucun problème et on passa au point qui m'intéressait le plus. Qui nous suivrait et pour combien de temps. Taylor ne pouvant faire que les sept premières dates, il nous fallut inviter d'autres personnes et le débat commença. Shane proposa Demi, choix que j'appuyais alors que Jason préférait Sandra Mayers une nouvelle voix qu'il adorait. Notre mère nous rappela que Vanessa Hugdens viendrait pour quinze dates et je réfléchis. On a déjà vingt deux dates sur cinquante. Même pas la moitié. Papa prit en note les deux noms qu'on avait soumis puis je rappelais que Bruno Mars avait été proposé lors de la dernière réunion. Ce débat marqua la fin de celle-ci et on fit un bref récapitulatif des dates avec qui en ouverture pour ceux qu'on savait avant de partir. Shane se leva et rejoignit mes parents, nous laissant avec Mitchie.

Pov de **Mitchie**

Je le regardais rattraper ses parents en soupirant. Dis donc, ça allait être chouette, la visite que je leur destinais demain. Prions qu'ils me reçoivent autrement ! John le guitariste électrique demanda à mon meilleur ami ce qu'il se passait et celui-ci soupira.

« - Disons qu'ils n'ont pas accepté qu'ils se marient si vite. Depuis c'est un peu la guerre entre nous !

« - En même temps, on ne peut pas leur en vouloir. Ils se sont mariés après même pas un an de fréquentation. A leur place, j'aurais certainement fait annuler le mariage !

« - Ils ont essayé, soupirais-je. On est arrivé juste à temps ceci dit.

« - Hey t'inquiète paupiette, c'est temporaire. Ils finiront par s'y faire, sourit Jason.

« - Depuis quand je suis paupiette ?

« - Bah, ça rime avec t'inquiète alors… Vous allez où ce soir ?

« - Nulle part, pouffais-je. Shane a juste dit ça pour éviter que ça dure trop longtemps.

J'accompagnais cette information de mon sourire le plus innocent et qui, selon Caitlyn, signifiait que j'avais une farce de prête. Le pire c'est que c'était vrai! Ils allaient regretter le réveil d'hier, c'est moi qui vous le dis. La prochaine fois, je leur casse la batterie sur la tête s'ils en jouent à cinq heures du mat' ! Shane revint énervé et je déglutis mentalement. Bon fini la soirée dans le calme visiblement, il va encore tempêter contre ses parents ! Sachant qu'il aimait conduire et que ça le calmait, je lui proposais de nous ramener lorsqu'on fut dehors et après avoir salué tout le monde on monta en voiture.

Durant le trajet, il commença par serrer le volant fortement puis finit par se calmer. Au bout d'une heure, il m'expliqua que ses parents ne voulaient plus de moi durant leurs tournées. Ce fut à mon tour de perdre mon calme mais au profit de mes larmes. Dès qu'il les vit, il s'arrêta sur le bas côté et ses frères firent de même derrière nous, puisqu'ils nous suivaient.

« - Un problème ?

« - Ouais, je crois que la prochaine tournée se fera sans moi !

Tout en m'assurant que je serais quand même là, il expliqua à mes beaux-frères la source de mes larmes et ils s'énervèrent tous les trois, avant de m'assurer qu'ils l'annuleraient si je ne venais pas. Geste qui me toucha mais que je refusais, pour leurs fans. Certaines attendaient ce concert depuis longtemps et je ne voulais pas qu'en plus de leurs parents, ceux qui les aimaient m'en veuillent pour une faute que je commençais à payer trop cher.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, on la fera cette tournée, sourit Shane. On va leur faire comprendre une fois pour toute, que tu fais partie de cette famille. Qu'ils l'acceptent ou non ce n'est pas notre problème ! Surtout que maman a conclu l'entretien en disant que si tu venais, ce seraient eux qui ne viendraient pas !

« - OK, on n'a plus qu'à faire un raid chez eux pour récupérer toutes les infos de la tournée et on se passera de leur présence, déclara Jason.

Je les remerciais de la solidarité mais ils me rappelèrent qu'ils m'avaient promis d'être là pour moi le jour où ils avaient appris pour mon infection. Une nouvelle voiture s'arrêta et Elodie vint demander ce qu'il se passait. Shane lui expliqua qu'ils étaient en pleine réunion pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient les infos nécessaires pour faire la tournée sans eux et elle les regarda blessée.

« - Ecoute maman, souffla Nate. Des tournées t'en as fait plusieurs, tu sais comment ça se passe. Là on a promis à Mitchie qu'elle ferait celle-ci afin de voir ce que c'était. On ne reviendra pas dessus ! Si on doit choisir entre elle et vous, c'est tout vu. On ne rompt déjà pas une promesse mais trois, c'est hors de question !

« - Mais regardez-là, elle est épuisée la pauvre et la tournée n'a pas commencée.

« - Elle est épuisée parce qu'elle nous attend tous les soirs pour nous parler un peu, expliqua Shane en me serrant dans ses bras. Parce qu'il n'y a qu'en se levant en même temps que nous et en se couchant après notre retour, qu'elle peut nous voir ! Ce n'est pas les préparatifs de la tournée qui la fatigue mais votre attitude !

« - Justement, si elle n'en peut déjà plus là…

« - Justement rien maman ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Plus elle se fatigue et dérègle son traitement plus elle risque de devoir être hospitalisée tôt. Qui dit hospitalisation dit pause dans ma carrière. Si ma femme a des problèmes de santé, mes fans attendront !

Nate me regarda en me demandant si c'était vrai et j'acquiesçais. Maman l'avait prévenu que j'avais besoin de repos si je voulais que mon traitement fonctionne correctement et je notais qu'Elodie avait suivi notre échange silencieux. Seulement je ne voulais pas parler pour le moment. Damian choisit ce moment pour nous rappeler où nous étions et on remonta tous en voiture, se promettant d'en reparler dès notre arrivée.

Malheureusement quand ce fut bon, leurs parents partirent directement chez eux et je grinçais des dents. De toute façon, j'étais résolue à aller les voir demain ! Je remis ma farce au lendemain et montais me coucher sitôt rentrée. Je ne tiendrais jamais le coup sinon.

Lorsque je me réveillais je notais la présence de Shane près de moi et j'eus un léger sourire en songeant que je ne l'avais même pas senti me rejoindre. Je me levais en notant qu'il n'était que cinq heures du matin et j'allais préparer un petit-déjeuner agréable. En arrivant dans la cuisine, je souris devant l'énorme bouquet de fleurs que je sentis longuement. Il était superbe ! Une carte indiquait que j'aurais un cadeau dans la journée si j'acceptais d'être gâtée par les trois. Je grimaçais, ne voulant toujours pas de cadeaux qui je ne méritais pas et je commençais ma pâte.

A six heures cependant, un taxi se gara devant la maison et je regardais Jaelyn en sortir. Elle semblait mal en point car elle avait du mal à sortir son sac. Je retournais ma crêpe puis j'allais la rejoindre dans mon super pyjama, hyper glamour après avoir baissé le feu. Le tee-shirt que Shane m'avait offert avec un petit short vert tout simple.

« - Attends laisse-moi t'aider. T'as payé le chauffeur ?

« - Je… Non, fit-elle au bord des larmes. Je trouve plus mon sac !

« - OK. Vous pouvez attendre deux minutes, je file chercher de quoi payer, dis-je avant de partir.

Je courais chercher mon portefeuille et quand il m'annonça le prix je tendis l'argent rajoutant un pourboire puisqu'il avait aidé Jaelyn avec ses deux valises et son sac. Comme ma belle-sœur tenait à peine debout, je l'aidais à marcher jusqu'à la maison et je revins chercher les sacs, me demandant ce qu'il se passait.

« - Alors, demandais-je en commençant une nouvelle crêpe. Que se passe-t-il ?

« - Je… Je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant ! Ça t'ennuie si je dors avant ? Je suis HS.

J'acquiesçais et je l'aidais, sans bruit, à monter se coucher quand elle me demanda de cacher sa présence à ses frères pour le moment. Elle voulait réfléchir ! Comme elle était dans un triste état, je lui promis que je ne dirais rien et je la laissais se coucher. Je retournais à mes crêpes, me demandant ce qu'elle avait.

A sept heures, j'entendis trois réveils consécutifs et je fixais ma pile de crêpes. Je remplis quatre bols, me doutant que Jaelyn mangerait plus tard et Shane m'appela en criant. J'envoyais aussitôt un message, le prévenant que j'avais la migraine et il descendit. Je l'entendis néanmoins transmettre le message.

« - Bonjour ma belle. Tu t'es levé tôt dis donc ! Tu vas bien ?

« - Bonjour _my guy_. Ça va, juste gros mal de tête. Petit-déjeuner, annonçais-je en souriant.

Il sourit mais s'installa avec plaisir et on commença à manger quand les deux autres furent présent. Par égard pour moi, ils parlèrent tranquillement et je les en remerciais pour Jaelyn qui pouvait dormir tranquillement.

« - Au fait, vous allez où ?

« - Réunion parentale. On a décidé ça hier et il vaut mieux que tu ne viennes pas, on va hurler, soupira Shane. On te ramène ton cadeau après, ça marche ?

« - J'en veux pas, je le mérite pas !

« - Si, me contredit Nate. Et on a envie de te faire un cadeau donc tu ne bronches pas et tu souris !

Je soupirais mais souris quand même. Après tout, ça partait d'une bonne intention…

La journée débuta à neuf heures, ils étaient dehors et je mis quelques crêpes de côté en me demandant ce qu'avait leur sœur. Pire, quelqu'un l'avait-il vu dans cet état ? En attendant qu'elle se réveille, je refis notre chambre, à Shane et moi, puis je mis une lessive en route, avant d'aller dans le jardin. Je fixais l'endroit en respirant longuement. C'était tellement agréable comme coin. Les voisins fixaient parfois la maison pour avoir des infos mais hormis les batailles d'eaux qu'on faisait contre eux, mouillant exprès leur caméra, il n'y avait aucun problème.

« - Mitchie, chuchota une voix depuis l'entrée du jardin.

Je me retournais et souris à Lyn. On alla dans la salle à manger et je lui tendis les crêpes. Elle grimaça et les refusa alors que je la fixais. Elle semblait à plat et ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi pétillants que la dernière fois. Je jurerais même qu'elle semblait plus maigre et faible que moi.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu parais… Je ne sais pas, ailleurs. Vidée !

« - Je… Tu avais raison l'autre fois. Faut que j'arrête ! J'ai essayé mais je n'y arrive pas ! J'étais chez un pote à Seattle mais il est carrément camé et… Il est mort d'une overdose y a deux jours ! J'ai flippé. Il avait les yeux exorbités, la peau blanche, un vrai cadavre avant l'heure… Je ne veux pas finir comme ça !

« - OK, je vais t'aider, fis-je, mais à condition que tu en parles à ta famille. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de problème ! S'il te plait, ajoutais-je.

« - Je… Non, je…

Je la fixais déterminée puis la prévins que je leur en parlerais de toute façon et elle céda. Elle me demanda néanmoins de ne pas les appeler tout de suite et je la rassurais. Ils devaient revenir, selon eux, que dans l'après-midi avec mon cadeau donc…

Quand elle eut fini de manger, je l'envoyais se laver et j'en profitais pour faire la vaisselle tout en réfléchissant. Que pouvais-je bien faire ? Lui piquer ses pilules ? Ce serait un début. Mais où les mettre ? Je décidais de reprendre une boite de cachet que j'avais fini la veille. J'enlevais l'étiquette et lorsqu'elle sortit, je lui demandais toute sa réserve. Elle se mordit la lèvre et me dit qu'elle en avait dans sa poche. Je fouillais donc, puis dans un éclair de lucidité, je la prévins que j'allais tout fouiller. Elle acquiesça piteusement en se couchant tandis que je vidais chaque poche de vêtements et de sacs. Quand tout fut sûr, je regardais dans son chevet puis dans son oreiller. Dernier point, j'allais dans sa salle de bain, alors qu'elle s'endormait doucement et je fouillais chaque coin où il pouvait y'en avoir. Boites vides, pochettes, tout y passa. Même la grille d'aération. J'avais vu ça dans un film. Tout comme j'avais fouillé ses chaussures. Je fus déçue cependant en trouvant trois boites supplémentaires et sans un mot, j'allais dans les toilettes. Je vidais une boite dedans puis mis le reste dans mon ancienne boite de médicaments qui était dans ma poche. Quand je sortis, elle était devant la porte et me fixa fâchée.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

« - Je t'aide. On emploie les grands moyens et on jette tout ! Tu veux garder tes boites en souvenir, demandais-je en les lui montrant.

Elles étaient parfaitement propres, il ne restait aucune trace de poudre. Pas même un grain, j'y avais veillé. Enervée, elle leva la main pour me frapper mais je l'en empêchais avant de lui rappeler que c'était elle qui avait sollicité mon aide. Je lui rappelais même la tête de son dealer, en bâillonnant ma conscience qui me soufflait que j'allais trop loin. Jaelyn explosa en sanglot me demandant de lui pardonner et j'acceptais. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je la ramenais dans sa chambre, la prévenant que je ne quittais pas la maison de la journée. Tant pis pour mon tête à tête avec mes beaux-parents. Jaelyn avait plus besoin de moi qu'eux. J'attendis une heure puis j'allais tranquillement dans la chambre déposer ma fausse boite de médicament avec toutes les autres. Heureusement je ne risquais pas de me tromper. Habituellement mes cachets sont blancs, ce ne sont pas des gélules roses.

« - C'est nous, cria Shane depuis l'entrée alors que j'étais au jardin.

Je les rejoignis en l'embrassant mais il me stoppa en me demandant d'où venait ma joue enflée.

« - Je… Ne cries pas s'il te plait mais c'est… Votre sœur est de retour, expliquais-je. Elle dort à l'étage.

« - Et ?

« - Et tout à l'heure, on s'est un peu disputée, mentis-je en sachant que j'avouerais tout ce soir.

« - Elle t'a fait des excuses, rassure-moi ?

« - _Of course_ ! Alors cette réunion ?

« - Euh, franchement t'as rien loupé. On a juste dit à nos parents qu'on ferait cette tournée avec toi et que s'ils y avaient des problèmes durant celle-ci qu'on ratait une date ou autre, on dirait à nos fans qu'il y a un problème avec notre agent… Cela étant, on a un cadeau pour toi. Il est dehors.

Perplexe, je regardais ma voiture, en me demandant ce qu'elle avait d'extraordinaire quand je m'aperçus qu'elle était passée de bleue à violette.

« - Vous avez repeint une voiture de location qu'on doit rendre aujourd'hui, demandais-je perplexe.

« - Non. On a rendu la voiture tout à l'heure, rit Jason. Celle-ci c'est la tienne !

« - Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas… Vous êtes dingues, m'exclamais-je enthousiaste. C'est sérieux ? Vraiment à moi ? Je ne devrais pas la rendre ? Pour de vrai ?

A chacune de mes réponses, ils acquiescèrent et je me mis à tourner tout autour. Elle était superbe. Je notais à ce moment-là le cadeau qu'il y avait sur la banquette arrière. Tout rond comme une boite à chapeau.

« - C'est quoi ? Les clés, demandais-je perplexe.

« - Non, rit Shane, mais tu me fais penser qu'il faut que je te donne ton nouveau trousseau.

Il me le tendit et tout en le prenant, je notais qu'il y avait plus de clés que d'habitude. Nate m'expliqua que j'avais officiellement les clés de chez eux, et j'explosais de joie. Oubliant momentanément le cadeau, je leur sautais au cou à tous les trois, les noyant sous les remerciements, puis je revins vers la banquette. Un rapide coup d'œil au compteur m'apprit qu'elle était neuve et je pris le paquet qui était bizarre. Il glissa de quelques millimètres et je le retins en le serrant contre moi. A ce moment-là seulement, j'entendis un bruit qui me laissa sans voix.

« - Shane, dis-je en le fixant sévèrement malgré mon grand sourire. Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense ?

« - Et tu penses à quoi, répondit-il avec le même sourire.

Je posais le paquet au sol et je l'ouvris. Aussitôt, une boule de poil blanche me sauta dessus en jappant joyeusement me faisant tomber au sol.

« - A ça justement ! Ola doucement boule de poil. D'abord, as-tu un nom ?

Tout en parlant, je m'assis au sol et je notais qu'il n'y avait aucune indication. Je souris en comprenant que j'allais devoir lui donner un nom et je l'appelais Snow. Très recherché, vous noterez ! Neige ! Mais il ou elle est tout blanc. Je regardais la bête et souris.

« - Bienvenue à toi ma belle. Allez viens on rentre à la maison.

Je me relevais et ramassais son emballage avant de la faire entrer. Elle était adorable et pleine de vie. Ses oreilles bougeaient dans tous les sens quand elle courait. Je passais devant les garçons et je les remerciais tous les trois, une nouvelle fois, ne sachant pas de qui, elle venait.

* * *

Et voilà. A nouveau, il se termine bizarrement. Mais Mitchie a un chien et une voiture à elle. Avouez, ça fait beaucoup ? M'en fiche, quand on aime on compte pas. Et puis flûte c'est qu'une histoire, je fais ce que je veux. (Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi je me justifie à mon écran là ? mdr) J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Et désolée de le faire plus court mais bon il est assez chargé je pense ! Et pour la joue gonflée de Mitchie, vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre, promis =)

Miss Tagada (L)


	30. Chapitre 29

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Comme promis, voici ENFIN la suite de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il y a encore des fans =) En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui on donné leur avis **MadDy** (Hello girl. Ben disons que... Tu ne sauras pas non plus dans ce chapitre si la maman de Shane en veut à Mitchie ou pas mdrr (Oui je suis sadique je sais) Oui le retour de Jaelyn... Il hante ce chapitre mdrr Ouais on va voir les réactions des parents, et même des garçons ! ^^ J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions à ce propos :p Alors pour le chien c'est un Samoyède. J'ai posté la photo du chien sur ma page facebook. Non Mitchie ne connaît pas la race, elle s'en moque en réalité. Ah oui ben le rendez-vous avec les parents aura lieu mais d'une autre façon que ce que vous imaginez :p Bisouilles), **Guest** (Hello toi. Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Ouais les garçons ont clairement trop d'argents vu les cadeaux qu'ils lui font. Ouais Jaelyn demande enfin de l'aide, il était plus que temps. Bises), **Romane 4321** , **AngeleJ** , **Miss Morgane** , **Rensme** **Blakc** et **Andrey64** (Salut toi. Ravie que ma fiction te plaise. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira également… Ouais pour les réactions de ses frères, des réponses dans ce chapitre c'est promis :) Bises).

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Je dédie ce chapitre à Shana. Moi aussi les JB me manquent. Ainsi que l'ancienne Demi, mais merci pour tes mots, ils m'ont touchés.

Pov de **Shane**

 **Quand** Snow fut installée dans son panier, qu'elle avait trouvé dans le coffre de la Cooper, je revins sur la joue de Mitchie et je lui demandais un complément d'information. Ce n'était pas le genre de Jaelyn de frapper sans raison. Elle rougit vivement et souffla.

« - Désolée mais je ne peux rien dire de plus sans mentir par omission. Et vu déjà la colonie de mensonges… Elle est arrivée à six heures du matin, me semble-t-il. Je n'avais pas la migraine, je veillais à son sommeil, expliqua-t-elle. Elle m'a promis de vous raconter dans la journée mais…

Elle regarda à l'étage et soupira avant de monter. Intrigué, je la suivis et vis notre sœur fouiller dans la salle de bain que je partageais avec ma femme.

« - Où les as-tu mis, demanda-t-elle rageusement.

« - Lyn, tes frères sont là, souffla-t-elle. Tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire ?

Elle se retourna vers nous et j'écarquillais les yeux. Qu'avait-elle ? Elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer, ses yeux étaient vitreux et son corps parcouru de spasme régulier alors qu'elle tremblait. De froid ? De peur ? De rage ?

« - Non, je ne peux pas, dit-elle en s'accroupissant par terre.

A ce moment-là elle me fit l'impression d'une petite fille et Mitchie s'approcha. Elle la tint contre elle et parla avec une extrême douceur.

« - Jaelyn, tu m'as promis, tu te souviens ? Il le faut. Dès qu'ils sauront tout, on pourra t'aider au mieux. Je te le promets. Mais il faut que tu le leurs dises sinon je le fais.

« - Non, s'il te plait, implora-t-elle. Tu m'as promis de ne rien dire !

« - OK, je ne comprends plus rien, soupira Nate. Il se passe quoi là ?

« - Jaelyn, une explication ? Ou on doit demander à Mitchie, intervint Jason.

Elle nous regarda successivement tous les quatre et commença à balbutier des mots incohérents, parlant de Lorenzo qui était coupable, de Gloria qui l'avait aidé, de Mitchie qui me mentait depuis la veille de son emménagement. A ce moment-là, je fixais ma femme qui me regarda coupable. Que se passait-il que je n'avais pas vu venir ? J'attendais anxieux les informations complémentaires mais elle n'arriva pas à faire une phrase complète et je pressais Mitchie de m'expliquer. Celle-ci demanda à notre sœur qui acquiesça impuissante, tout en pleurant dans ses genoux qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine.

« - Très bien. Voilà quelques jours avant que Jaelyn ne reparte… Le jour de notre retour ici, après notre mariage, m'expliqua-t-elle, on m'a demandé si je me droguais, tu te souviens ?

« - Oui, c'est même absu… Lyn, demandais-je en faisant le rapprochement. Comment t'as pu, criais-je alors que Jason commençait également à lui faire des reproches.

« - Stop, hurla ma femme. Taisez-vous, je n'ai pas fini ! J'ai fait le même rapprochement que vous et j'ai été voir votre sœur qui était en train de ranger ses cachets. Je les ai trouvé et lui ai demandé des explications qu'elle ne m'a pas fournies tout de suite ! J'ai dû lui piquer sa boite complète pour qu'elle accepte de m'expliquer. La veille de son départ. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que j'ai quitté le repas aussi vite. Je ne supporte pas de voir les gens bousiller leur vie sans raison mais elle a une excellente raison, croyez-moi… Tu veux continuer, lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur. Bon très bien, alors je continue, soupira-t-elle quand elle secoua la tête avec violence toujours en pleurant d'ailleurs. Quelques mois avant son retour ici, Lorenzo son copain fan de photos dénudées l'a… Il l'a battue et violé, souffla-t-elle.

« - Quoi, hurla-t-on en même temps. Continue, je sens que la suite va me plaire, ajoutais-je sarcastique.

« - Très bien, souffla-t-elle. Le lendemain une de ses amies l'a trouvé et elles ont fait croire à une agression en portant plainte contre X. Afin de lui faire oublier tout ça et de l'aider à finir le shoot, Gloria, ta grande fan, sourit-elle ironiquement en me fixant, lui a donné un cachet. Sauf qu'un mois plus tard, votre sœur a découvert qu'elle était enceinte de ce débile !

Je serrais les points en songeant à ce que ma sœur avait traversé en peu de temps. Mais ma colère redoubla quand j'appris qu'elle avait dû avorter pour éviter de perdre son travail et qu'elle n'aimait pas l'enfant. Vu les circonstances, je le comprenais facilement. Je regardais mes frères. Nate était choqué tout comme Jason et on serrait tous les points. Mais notre petit frère, plus proche de ma sœur, était presque sur le point de pleurer. Mitchie reprit la parole et je déglutis en comprenant que ce n'était pas fini. Elle nous expliqua alors que l'avortement c'était plutôt mal passé, ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, et qu'elle risquait d'être stérile. C'était suite à son avortement qu'elle avait commencé à se droguer. Mitchie l'avait découvert mais avait promis de ne rien dire. Elle nous expliqua ensuite qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à nous cacher tout ça et comment elle avait recueillie Jaelyn ce matin. Dans quel état elle était avant de conclure en disant, avec un clin d'œil, qu'elle avait jeté tous les cachets dans les toilettes ! A bout de force, je m'assis au sol en fixant ma sœur et ma femme. La plupart de ces choses s'étaient passées loin de nous mais Mitchie qui la connaissait moins en avait vu plus que nous. Alors qu'elle était notre propre sœur. Celle-ci pleurait toujours, suppliant Mitchie de lui rendre ses cachets, qu'elle en voulait juste un pour affronter ça et qu'elle arrêterait après. Cependant, Mitchie tint bon rabâchant qu'elle les avait jetés. Avec Jason, on se reprit et on aida notre sœur à réintégrer sa chambre en donnant rendez-vous aux deux autres dans le salon.

En y entrant, une boite des médicaments de ma femme se trouvait là et j'arquais un sourcil.

« - Elle dort, demanda-t-elle puisque dix minutes s'étaient écoulées. Je n'ai vidé qu'une partie de sa réserve, reprit-elle après mon hochement de tête. J'ai lu quelques parts qu'il faut diminuer lentement les doses puisqu'on n'a pas de placebo. Ou alors mettre votre sœur en cure de désintox mais ça va salement entacher sa carrière. Et la vôtre. Faudrait aussi le dire à vos parents, chuchota-t-elle tristement. Ils vont carrément me haïr en comprenant que je l'ai laissé se détruire autant mais tant pis. On ne pourra pas l'aider, on n'a pas ce qu'il faut !

« - Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit, demandais-je blessé.

« - Je vous l'ai dit, elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait arrêter, qu'elle n'était pas dépendante et… Je ne la connais que comme ça. Pour moi, elle ne l'était pas et comme vous n'aviez noté aucun changement… Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle était probablement déjà accro. Je savais juste pour son viol et son avortement. J'ignorais jusqu'à ce matin, quand elle m'a giflé, qu'il s'était mal passé parce qu'elle ne voulait pas aller dans une véritable clinique en Espagne, quand elle l'a découvert. Elle a donc été dans un petit truc… Elle l'a découvert pendant son voyage à Seattle… Oui, elle n'était pas à Milan mais chez son fournisseur américain, durant ce mois, expliqua-t-elle. Elle s'est sentie mal, elle a été chez une gynéco qui lui a annoncé qu'il y avait des risques de fausse couche !

« - Comment t'as fait pour le voir et pas nous, souffla Nate.

C'était une question que je me posais également. C'était notre sœur et nous n'avions rien vu. A notre décharge, les parents non plus n'avaient rien vu, mais ils ne vivaient pas avec elle ! Alors qu'elle était restée presque trois semaines chez nous ! Je secouais la tête tout en pestant contre ma femme. Pourquoi nous avoir caché un truc aussi énorme ? C'était trop dangereux, elle aurait du nous le dire ! Je la fixais en colère et elle baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre.

« - Bon, faut qu'on prévienne les parents ! Mitchie on réglera ça plus tard !

« - Non, on va régler ça maintenant, fit-elle en me défiant du regard. Que me reproches-tu exactement ? De l'avoir vu et pas toi ? D'avoir cru ce qu'elle me disait ? De t'avoir caché qu'elle se droguait ? Mais tu étais où toi ? Tu étais là comme moi. Tu n'as rien vu alors ne m'accables pas. J'ai mes torts mais toi aussi !

« - Sauf que je ne l'ai pas vu parce que j'étais trop occupé à faire en sorte que mes parents t'acceptent. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ce n'est pas le cas à cause de ton tatouage !

Elle me regarda froidement puis explosa en sanglot.

« - T'es vraiment con Shane ! Si elle nous l'avait dit, tu crois sérieusement qu'on l'aurait cru, demanda mon petit frère. Appelle les parents, je monte consoler ta femme !

« - Non, intervint Jason. J'appelle les parents. Nate tu vas vérifier si Jaelyn dort. Shane tu vas discuter avec Mitchie et arranger ça ! Fin de la conversation, dit-il alors que j'allais objecter.

Je grinçais des dents mais suivi mon frère. La porte de notre chambre était ouverte et j'entendais les sanglots qu'elle cherchait à dissimuler. Snow jappa depuis le salon et je me repris. J'entrais doucement et je la rejoignis. Je n'étais pas encore assis sur le lit qu'elle souffla :

« - Va-t'en Shane. Si c'est pour m'accabler, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je m'en veux suffisamment pour vous trois !

« - Je… Excuse-moi, soufflais-je sans être trop sûr de le penser. Je… Tu as raison tout à l'heure je t'en voulais autant que je nous en veux à mes frères et moi pour n'avoir rien vu. C'était bas de te rappeler que mes parents n'appréciaient pas l'idée que je sorte avec une fille géniale sous prétexte qu'elle est séropositive !… Tu me pardonnes ?

« - Et toi, demanda-t-elle en me regardant d'un œil, l'autre étant toujours dans ses bras.

« - Franchement, je ne sais pas. Je t'en veux de nous l'avoir caché mais… Tu avais raison, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Excuse-moi vraiment ! Je sais que ça va être difficile mais… Tu accepterais qu'on joue les couples solides ? Nos parents arrivent et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils sautent sur cette occasion pour nous séparer !

« - Tu me pardonneras un jour ? D'avoir voulu croire en ta sœur ?

Je la regardais perplexe, quand ma conscience me rappela qu'elle s'occupait de ma sœur depuis déjà quatre heures sans se plaindre. Elle l'avait giflée mais Mitchie continuait d'être son amie, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« - Allez viens ma belle. Au final, tu te rattrapes plutôt bien. Tu oublies que j'ai agi comme un imbécile et j'oublie que tu n'en as pas parlé OK ?

Elle sourit doucement en reniflant puis se blottit dans mes bras. J'embrassais son front au moment où Nate passa la tête dans l'encadrement. Il me signala juste le bas et je compris que nos parents allaient arriver. Je le signalais à ma femme qui soupira, fatiguée d'avance, ce que je comprenais et on descendit. Seulement le temps qu'on se motive et qu'on rejoigne le rez-de-chaussée, on arriva au moment où ils sonnèrent. J'ouvris donc la porte, ma femme contre moi et ils la saluèrent. Je fermais derrière eux et on passa au salon. Ma mère fixa la boite de médicaments comme si elle allait lui sauter dessus. Mitchie, exaspérée, la prit et la mit sur elle.

« - Bon, on ne vous a pas demandé de venir pour parler de mon couple, soufflais-je, mais de Jaelyn. Alors on va oublier tout le reste !

« - Jason nous a dit en effet que ça concernait votre sœur, dit mon père. Quel est le problème ?

On se regarda tous les trois ennuyés et je grimaçais. Ce que j'allais faire ne serait pas très loyal mais tant pis. Je me tournais vers Mitchie et lui demandais si elle acceptait de recommencer son récit. Elle acquiesça qu'elle le faisait pour ma sœur puis reprit depuis le début. Par égard pour eux, je crois, elle commença son récit par le viol et le passage à tabac, puis la simulation d'agression. Mes parents furent choqués d'apprendre ça de la part d'une étrangère mais lorsqu'ils entendirent parler d'avortement puis de drogues, ils furent incapable du moindre mot. Insensible à leur choc, ma femme continuait de raconter, dans l'ordre chronologique, ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle ne cacha pas qu'elle l'avait soupçonnée de se droguer puis l'avait laissée partir quand Jaelyn lui avait assuré qu'elle arrêterait. Elle conclue par son arrivée en catastrophe ce matin, sa crise de larmes à l'idée qu'on l'apprenne, la peur d'être la risée de la famille et j'appris enfin comment sa joue avait gonflé.

« - Elle s'est réveillée vers onze heures et elle a, comme tout à l'heure d'ailleurs, fouillé les placards de la pharmacie pour trouver où j'avais caché le reste de ses pilules. Je suis arrivée et j'ai commencé à vouloir l'éloigner quand elle m'a jetée, avec une force incroyable, contre le mur de la salle de bain. J'ai fini par la calmer en lui rappelant ce qu'elle m'avait dit à son arrivée et elle s'est excusée de son geste. Je l'ai remise au lit et vous êtes arrivés une grosse demi-heure plus tard, dit-elle en nous fixant.

Il y eut un silence de plomb dans la maison puis maman regarda ma femme, en lui demandant pourquoi c'était vers elle qu'elle s'était tournée.

« - J'étais la seule au courant, expliqua-t-elle. Peu de temps avant son départ, elle m'a avoué ce que je viens de vous raconter. Elle a du se dire que je ne poserais aucune question en la voyant dans cet état alors qu'en venant chez vous elle serait obligée de tout raconter !

« - Elle ne vous a pas blessé à sang, j'espère ?

« - Papa, explosais-je. On t'annonce que ta fille aînée se drogue depuis qu'elle a été violée et battue par un con de photographe et tout ce qui t'inquiète c'est que Mitchie ait pu la contaminer ?

« - Navré.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai renoncé à vous plaire. Quoique je fasse, même si je me mettais à vivre dans une bulle, vous refuseriez encore de me regarder normalement …

Je souris en les voyant rougir. Visiblement, elle était dans le vrai ! Jason plus pragmatique, demanda à nos parents ce qu'il fallait faire pour aider Jaelyn au mieux alors qu'Elodie demanda pourquoi Mitchie laissait traîner ses médicaments.

« - Ce ne sont pas les miens. C'est la réserve de votre fille, dit-elle en la reposant sur la table. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait mieux savoir ce à quoi elle était accro si je ne jetais pas tout.

J'embrassais délicatement sa joue meurtrie, en décrétant qu'elle était brillante et elle sourit en me traitant d'idiot puis de m'embrasser. J'entendis bien mes parents se racler la gorge mais je terminais tranquillement d'embrasser ma femme. Je leur demandais s'ils avaient une solution qui permettrait à notre sœur de ne pas avoir une mauvaise réputation.

On en discuta durant une heure, faisant toute sorte de pronostics puis on entendit un placard se refermer violement à l'étage. Mitchie soupira un « encore » significatif mais je montais avec Jason et mon père.

Pov de **Mitchie**

Quand je fus seule avec Nate et Elodie, on se regarda en chien de faïence puis Nate s'éloigna prétextant qu'il allait servir de quoi boire. Un silence de plomb s'installa dans le salon. Pour ma part, j'écoutais simplement ce qu'il se passait en haut. Je me sentais vraiment mal pour ma belle-sœur, je l'adorais. Elle ne méritait pas de vivre cet enfer à cause d'un autre. Si elle s'y était mise sans raison, ou pour faire comme tout le monde, peut-être que je lui en voudrais mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle l'avait juste fait pour oublier son viol, son avortement et la perte de la confiance en l'homme. J'espérais qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas quand elle apprendrait que j'avais raconté son histoire à ses parents.

« - Mitchie, m'appela-t-on.

« - Oui Elodie.

« - Ecoutez, je… Je sais que nous ne sommes pas très gentils avec vous depuis vos fiançailles mais on n'a peur que vous contaminiez, malgré vous, nos enfants. Ce n'est pas contre vous mais contre cet…

« - Cette maladie peut-être ?

« - Oui, souffla-t-elle soulagée que je l'aide. C'est contre elle que nous nourrissons des griefs !

« - Et bien vous pouvez être tranquille, Shane et moi faisons très attention ! Dès que je saigne, j'éloigne tout le monde, je désinfecte et…

« - Et j'ai fait l'amour à Mitchie, lâcha Shane sans crier gare. Et surprise, je n'ai rien. Absolument rien !

Pour ma part, je rougis violement et Jason marmonna le mot « menottes » en passant près de moi, ce qui accentua la rougeur de mes joues alors que mon mari expliquait à mes parents que nous l'avions fait une fois. Que je l'avais fait presque à contrecœur juste parce qu'il me l'avait demandé et que je n'avais pas été capable de lui dire non. Dans l'état où j'étais en même temps. C'était impossible que je refuse. J'avais vraiment envie de lui cette nuit-là. Heureusement avant que ses parents n'explosent, Shane rajouta que je l'avais harcelé pour passer le test VIH. Que j'avais carrément sauté dans tous les sens en apprenant qu'il n'avait rien et que depuis, je refusais qu'on aille trop loin. Il mentit en disant qu'on n'allait pas plus loin que des bisous, qu'on échangeait devant ses frères. Je fixais le sol en espérant qu'il s'ouvre sous mes pieds. Pitié, là tout de suite ! Nate choisit ce moment pour revenir avec de quoi boire pour tout le monde. J'eus envie de demander à mes beaux parents, s'ils ne voulaient pas un des préservatifs de Shane pour mettre sur le verre, par mesure de précaution. Je me retins cependant. Ce n'était pas l'heure. Pourtant, j'en avais très envie !

Ils ne repartirent qu'à dix-huit heures, en même temps que l'ambulance qui emmenait Jaelyn dans un centre spécialisé, alors que je vidais les cachets restant dans l'évier, avant de mettre la boite dans la poubelle. La journée avait été longue et je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était d'aller me coucher.

« - Alors comme ça, tu n'as pas utilisé mes menottes ? Enfin celle de Maureen ?

« - On n'avait pas l'intention de faire des bébés, dis-je mal à l'aise. Et toi, tu t'y mets quand à faire des bébés ?

« - Pas tout de suite, je ne suis pas dingue ! Je ne me vois pas en père de famille.

« - Moi si. J'aimerais bien être enceinte, soufflais-je en souriant doucement. Pour vous les garçons ce n'est rien mais… Je ne sais pas. Tu te lèves le matin et tu sens ton bébé grandir en toi. La moitié de ce que tu fais, il le fait. Tu peux lui parler, tu le sens bouger et c'est ta journée qui s'ensoleille ! Pour une fille, être enceinte c'est magique ! Tu vois ton ventre qui s'arrondit, tes pieds qui disparaissent sous ton ventre et puis un jour, c'est la délivrance. Tu accouches et on te donne ce tout petit être de trois kilos en moyenne et tu le regardes… En un instant, tu passes de fille à femme. Tu te dis que l'enfant qui est sur ton ventre était dedans, peu de temps avant. Qu'il a grandi grâce à toi… Enfin, soufflais-je tristement, je suppose. Je ne serais jamais maman donc…

« - T'as l'air d'y avoir réfléchi en tout cas, sourit mon meilleur ami.

« - Disons que ça faisait partie de ces choses que je voulais faire… Avant mon tatouage ! Être adulte, puis maman… Quand on a étudié ça l'an dernier, enfin l'année précédent votre arrivée à Tulsa, je me suis sentie tellement mal. Je buvais littéralement les paroles du prof, par pur masochisme puisque je savais que ça ne m'arriverait jamais. Il n'empêche que j'ai eu un A+ à ce contrôle. Comme quoi, je n'ai pas complètement perdue mon temps.

Ils rirent puis Shane arriva d'un pas tranquille. Il me prit sur son épaule mais avant que je n'aie pu manifester mon mécontentement, il s'assit et m'installa sur lui. Je me blottis dans ses bras comme un bébé alors que Snow revenait du jardin. Voir même de la piscine, vu son pelage trempé. Nate grimaça et alla enfermer ma boule de poil dehors le temps d'aller chercher une serviette. Je lui demandais d'amener aussi un sèche-cheveux et lorsqu'il revint on s'amusa, à sécher la petite chienne qui jappa joyeusement. Elle est trop mignonne ! Avec sa petite bouille adorable et sa petite queue qui bouge dans tous les sens.

On mit une heure pour qu'elle soit autorisée à circuler dans la maison dans la maison puis je me reblottis contre mon mari et je fermais les yeux quelques instants. Il dut le sentir puisque quand Snow me monta dessus, il chuchota :

« - Doucement boule de poil ! Ta maman fait dodo. Si tu la réveilles, je t'attache dans la cave.

Tu parles d'une menace, ils n'ont aucune cave ! Je le sais. Depuis le temps que je passe mes journées seule dans cette grande maison, je l'ai visité de fond en comble. Je profite même qu'ils ne soient pas là pour terminer de mettre en musique mes chansons. Je sais qu'ils m'ont dit que je me débrouillais comme une pro mais j'ai toujours peur que mes textes ne plaisent pas. Qu'ils soient mal interprétés ou mal compris. Je dus cependant m'endormir puisque lorsqu'on me secoua l'épaule j'étais toute seule sur le canapé et Snow dormait dans son panier. Je me redressais en bâillant avant de demander pourquoi on m'avait laissée dormir.

« - T'étais trop belle pour qu'on te réveille, chuchota mon mari. En plus, t'as eu une grosse journée, alors hop viens manger et après t'as le droit de retourner au lit.

Je souris en songeant que ça ne sera pas vraiment le cas, je risque de ne pas réussir à dormir avant plusieurs heures mais bon on verra. Je les rejoignis à table et je promis de faire la vaisselle puisque je n'avais pas aidé à le préparer. Celui-ci fut cependant calme. Je crois qu'ils pensaient tous les trois à leur sœur. Ils avaient eu un choc en apprenant son état de santé et je me doutais qu'ils avaient besoin de digérer. Je me plongeais dans mes propres réflexions en réfléchissant de mon côté à ma journée. J'étais debout depuis quinze heures. Ce n'était pas mon record personnel mais la journée avait été vraiment harassante au niveau des nerfs. Quand j'eus fini de manger je montais directement après leur avoir promis de me rattraper demain.

Je sentis néanmoins que Shane vint se coucher peu après et glissa son nez dans mon cou qu'il embrassa ce qui me fit sourire. Je me tournais en comprenant qu'il voulait un câlin et il chuchota :

« - Chouette j'ai un câlin ce soir.

Je ris à son ton enjoué et je lui dis qu'il n'avait qu'à me réveiller quand il en voulait un. Même si j'étais « trop belle pour qu'on me réveille ». Il sourit et me promis d'y penser. Bon c'est un progrès. Dans dix ans, il le fera peut-être… Si on n'a pas divorcé avant. Je me rendormis sur ces pensées, ne rouvrant les yeux qu'au son désagréable d'un téléphone qui sonne.

« - Allo, chuchota mon mari encore endormi. _…_ Non pas du tout, j'étais réveillé voyons, ironisa-t-il de mauvaise humeur. _…_ Je m'en fous de ce côté des Etats-Unis, il est cinq heures du mat' ici, pas sept heures. _…_ Et je dormais, j'ai eu une grosse journée Matt. Rappelle demain ou non, ne rappelle même pas !

Il dut raccrocher puisqu'il se tourna vers moi et embrassa ma joue. Je grimaçais aussitôt.

« - Aie, t'es réveillé mon bébé ?

« - Ouais et je t'assomme si tu me rappelles « mon bébé », grognais-je. D'ailleurs va falloir que tu te fasses doublement pardonné.

« - Pourquoi, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

« - Ton bisou a réveillé la douleur de ma joue meurtrie par la force surhumaine de ta grande sœur, répondis-je en me tournant pour lui faire face.

« - Excuse-moi ma petite chérie, dit-il contre mes lèvres.

Il m'embrassa en souriant et j'oubliais qu'il n'était que cinq heures du matin. Je répondis à son baiser en l'approfondissant légèrement et en glissant mes mains dans son cou alors qu'il s'allongeait sur moi. Ses mains caressèrent ma taille quelques secondes avant de remonter doucement mon tee-shirt. Le manque d'air nous sépara et je fermais les yeux en sentant ses doigts frôler mon nombril alors que sa bouche s'attaquait à mon cou. Malheureusement, le téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci c'était le mien.

« - Allo, grognais-je tandis qu'il continuait ses caresses. _…_ Non aucun problème Caitlyn, soufflais-je. _…_ Pourquoi t'appelle si tôt ? _…_ Il est quelle heure chez toi ? _…_ Trois heures, soufflais-je étonnée. Va au lit et fais dodo ou mieux, appelle ton copain mais laisse-moi dormir.

J'accompagnais mes mots d'un bâillement non feint et elle rit en me promettant de réveiller Nate avant de raccrocher. Je reposais mon portable et gémis doucement quand Shane embrassa mon ventre tout en me demandant si j'étais réellement fatiguée. En réalité ? Oui, je meurs de sommeil. Mais là tout de suite, je n'ai pas trop envie de dormir. Je pesais le pour et le contre puis lui avouais mon dilemme, qui le fit bien rire.

« - On s'arrête là alors, murmura-t-il tendrement à mon oreille. En échange, tu me fais un énorme câlin et tu dors dans mes bras, d'accord ?

« - _I agree_. Je suis d'accord, traduisis-je. Tu sais mec, va falloir que tu apprennes le français, j'en ai marre de jouer les traductrices.

« - Donne-moi des cours de langues !

Il chuchota ses mots contre mes lèvres qu'il embrassa et je répondis à son baiser avant de rire quand je sentis sa langue caresser ma bouche. Je tournais vivement la tête et il grogna alors que je lui proposais de reprendre ce cours un peu plus tard dans la journée ! Il soupira mais accepta et je me blottis dans ses bras avant de sourire quand il me serra fort contre lui.

Je dus me rendormir puisqu'à mon réveil, j'étais seule dans le lit. Je m'étirais paresseusement puis sortis du lit pour rejoindre les garçons qui étaient, visiblement, dans la cuisine. Manque de bol, ils étaient dans le salon en pleine interview. Maintenant je me souviens qu'ils avaient un direct à la maison. Heureusement que je n'ai pas encore ouvert la bouche. Snow me vit et quitta les bras de Shane pour venir vers moi alors que je me cachais dans le couloir.

« - Ah on dirait qu'on vient de réveiller Mitchie, dit une voix de femme.

« - Euh… Probablement, répondit mon mari. Vous m'excusez deux minutes ?

Il me rejoignit alors que je me mordais les lèvres, ennuyée. Il vint m'embrasser tendrement avant de me demander d'éviter le rez-de-chaussée pour le moment. Manque de chance, les caméras arrivèrent avant que je ne puisse m'enfuir puisqu'il était en train de m'embrasser.

« - Mitchie ? Un mot à la caméra, s'il vous plait, me demanda une femme blonde au brushing impeccable.

« - Anthropomorphique*, répondis-je en souriant. Et je suis sympa, je vous l'offre celui-là. Je monte, chuchotais-je à mon mari avant de m'éclipser.

Je les entendis rire et Nate expliqua que j'avais beaucoup d'humour. J'entrais dans la salle de bain et me fixais dans le miroir en soupirant. Heureusement que j'étais bien coiffée. Cela étant, mes médicaments étant dans la cuisine, je ne pouvais rien faire. Pas même prendre mon petit-déjeuner à l'extérieur. Non mais là, ça craint ! Je montais donc un nouvel étage et sourit en me rappelant qu'il y avait une petite salle de bain dans le grenier. Insonorisée, rappelons-le ! J'allais chercher des vêtements, sans bruit, puis je me lavais en songeant qu'ils n'oseraient pas monter ici pour les filmer en train de jouer. De toute façon au pire, je me cacherais.

Je ressortis habillée convenablement et bien coiffée cette fois-ci. Bon et bien, retournons en bas. J'irais dire bonjour à mes parents en attendant. Je rejoignis le rez-de-chaussée sans bruit et j'écrivis, en gros, sur un papier que je serais chez mes parents en attendant la fin. Je m'approchais et le leurs montrais. Jason acquiesça dans ma direction et j'appelais ma boule de poil qui se baladait dans le salon. On déguerpit aussitôt dans le garage et je partis chez mes parents. Je grimaçais en notant qu'ils n'étaient pas là.

« - Un tour au parc pour faire connaissance avec les autres chiens du quartier ça te dit ma belle, demandais-je à ma compagne qui aboya joyeusement.

Je souris tout en me demandant si un chien pouvait japper autrement que joyeusement. Il hurle à la mort, couine de tristesse mais ne jappe pas autrement que gaiement. Enfin bon passons. Je repris le volant, direction le parc que j'adorais. Comme je n'avais pas pensé à prendre la laisse, je décidais de la porter le temps qu'on arrive dans un coin plutôt calme. Cependant, avec les vacances et le beau temps, je n'eus pas vraiment de chance. Heureusement, je suis une veinarde puisqu'un trentenaire vint vers moi.

« - Un problème ?

« - Non, un oublie de laisse et elle est toute jeune et pas du tout obéissante, grimaçais-je.

« - Tenez, prenez la mienne. Je suis ici avec ma famille jusqu'à midi. Et Rasta, dit-il en me montrant un bull terrier, a cinq ans. Il obéit bien !

Je le remerciais en attachant ma boulle de poil et lui promis de rester à portée de vue. Il hocha la tête et se retourna quand une petite l'appela. Je les regardais tous les deux en songeant que je n'aurais jamais cette vie. D'un côté, c'était logique puisque j'étais mariée à une superstar mais surtout parce que je ne pouvais pas avoir de vrais relations sexuelles avec mon mari. Je secouais la tête pour chasser ses pensées et je jouais avec mon chien.

Malheureusement, entre le soleil qui cognait fort, les courses avec Snow, mon absence de petit-déjeuner et le fait que je devais sans cesse me baisser pour récupérer le bâton, j'eus vite des vertiges. Je maudis Shane mais surtout les journalos qui étaient encore à la maison, puisque j'avais demandé à ce qu'ils me préviennent quand je pourrais rentrer pour manger. Je n'avais toujours aucun appel donc, ils étaient toujours là ! Je renonçais à les appeler et je repris le bâton de ma boule de poil qui aboyait en attendant que je le lui renvois. Seulement, ma tête se vida et je me sentis tomber en arrière.

Pov de **Shane**

« - Hey mec, chuchota un de mes frères.

« - Gné ?… Je veux dire quoi, marmonnais-je en sortant de mon sommeil.

« - On est les invités de Laureen, ce matin. Tu sais celle qui présente l'émission « Dans l'intimité des stars », me rappela Nate.

Je grognais mais compris le message. Je devais me lever si je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit débarquer dans le salon en pyjama, les yeux bouffis et les cheveux en vrac. Je sortis de mon lit en embrassant ma petite chérie qui remua à peine puis je filais sous la douche avant de descendre dans la cuisine pour prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner. Suite à quoi, on rangea le salon puis les autres pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Ils ne devaient pas monter à l'étage. De toute façon, sachant que Mitchie dormait encore, c'était impensable !

Ils arrivèrent à huit heures tapantes et tandis que Nate allait ouvrir, Jason me taquina sur la fameuse paire de menotte, son nouveau jeu. Je le frappais avec un coussin au moment où ils arrivèrent et Laureen rit en déclarant qu'il y avait de l'ambiance dès le matin.

« - Navré, fis-je amusé. Bonjour à tous !

Jason salua également la caméra et on s'installa pour commencer l'interview. Je maudis cependant mes parents de nous avoir imposé ça sachant que Mitchie avait besoin de repos en ce moment. Celle-ci se leva d'ailleurs quelques minutes après et j'échangeais un regard avec Nate. Lui non plus ne voyait pas comment éviter la rencontre. Je la vis dans la cuisine et elle écarquilla les yeux en nous apercevant. Elle ne fit heureusement pas de bruit et commença à faire chemin inverse. Manque de chance, Snow la vit et courut voir sa maîtresse qui fila dans le couloir. Laureen sourit en comprenant que ma femme était debout et m'excusant j'allais la rejoindre, lui demandant, entre deux baisers, de remonter. J'allais lui assurer qu'on viendrait la chercher quand ils seraient partit mais la journaliste m'avait suivi.

« - Mitchie ? Un mot à la caméra, s'il vous plait, lui demanda-t-elle.

« - Anthropomorphique, répondit ma femme en souriant. Et je suis sympa, je vous l'offre celui-là. Je monte, ajouta-t-elle juste pour moi.

J'hochais rapidement la tête et l'observais quelques minutes avant de revenir à l'interview quand Nate se racla la gorge. Oups. On retourna au salon et l'interview reprit. Je prêtais cependant l'oreille à ce que faisait Mitchie et je souris mentalement en l'entendant monter vers notre salle de répète. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint dans la cuisine, habillée tout en blanc et je la vis nous signaler qu'elle allait voir ses parents. Une petite phrase était écrite en dessous mais je n'avais pas de bons yeux pour voir aussi loin. C'est sûrement un de ses PS loufoque, songeais-je avant de rire quand Laureen nous demanda si notre vie de couple n'était pas trop perturbé par mes frères.

« - Non en fait, c'est plutôt agréable comme ambiance. On adore rire tous les trois et certains réveils sont…

« - Terrible, proposa Nate en me voyant à cours de mot.

J'acquiesçais en songeant que c'était pire que ça. On lista quelques farces qu'on se faisait de temps à autre, en évitant d'expliquer que c'était surtout l'attitude de mes parents qui gênait notre couple. J'entendis Mitchie quitter l'allée et je respirais mieux. Au moins Laureen ne lui demanderait plus de parler à la caméra. Son « anthropomorphique » lui avait sans doute fait passer l'envie de recommencer. Je ris mentalement en y repensant. Il fallait le trouver celui-là sérieux. La blague était facile mais le mot… Où l'a-t-elle pêché ?

A neuf heures et demie, le téléphone de la maison sonna et je m'excusais pour aller répondre. Ce n'était pas très poli mais il ne sonnait que pour les urgences donc… Pendant ce temps, Jason leur apprit que notre tournée commencerait dans deux mois.

« - Allo, répondis-je.

« - Bonjour monsieur. Ecoutez, j'ignore qui vous êtes mais sur le portable c'était marqué maison.

« - Le portable, demandais-je perplexe. Le portable de qui, s'il vous plait ?

« - Je l'ignore. Une brunette adorable avec une chienne toute blanche qui s'appelle Snow

« - Mitchie, soufflais-je. Que se passe-t-il ? Où est la propriétaire ?

« - Inconsciente. J'ai appelé les secours, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver mais je tenais à appeler quelqu'un pour prévenir sa famille !

« - Très bien, j'arrive immédiatement.

Il me donna son identité et me dit où le trouver et je raccrochais après avoir tout noté.

« - Un problème mec, demanda Nate perdu.

« - Mitchie a perdue connaissance dans le parc en promenant Snow. Je file la rejoindre à l'hôpital. Je suis désolé, fis-je à la caméra, urgence familiale.

« - C'est grave à votre avis ?

« - Non mais elle est anémique et elle n'a pas mangé ce matin. Ce doit être lié !

Jason proposa qu'on remette l'interview à plus tard et je quittais la maison prestement. Mes deux frères promirent de venir récupérer la voiture de ma femme au parc. Je me garais juste à côté et je rejoignis l'homme qui nous avait appelés. Il me confia Snow en prenant soin d'enlever la laisse. Mitchie avait oublié la sienne apparemment. Je le remerciais et lui demandais où ils avaient emmené sa propriétaire. Au _Bailey hospital_ évidemment ! J'envoyais un message à mes frères puis je filais à l'hôpital.

* * *

* : Ce passage sort tout droit de l'imagination de Rob Thomas, créateur de la série Veronica Mars. J'aime beaucoup cette réplique de Logan =)

Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Bon je sais, que vous m'en voulez de couper ainsi. Surtout que la dernière fois que je vous ai fait ce coup, vous avez du attendre la fin du chapitre pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait mais promis, ça ne devrait pas être le cas aujourd'hui. En fait, j'en sais rien, j'ignore ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre. Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine.

Miss Tagada (L)

 **PS** : Merci à ceux qui ont commenté mon OS "Ma mère" : MadDy, Shana et AngeleJ.


	31. Chapitre 30

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut salut, voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il sera à votre convenance =) Merci tout particulièrement à **Audrey64** (Salut. Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. On aura peut-être des nouvelles bientôt, c'est promis. Bises), **Rensme** **Black** , **Pim10** , **Guest** (Hello toi. Excuse-moi d'avoir une vie en dehors de mes fictions =) Ouais les chapitres sont courts mais douze pages ça fait déjà beaucoup non ? Bises) **Marina** (Hello miss. Oui j'imagine bien. Moi aussi j'étais pressée de le poster. Ouais on espère tous que Jaelyn va s'en sortir. Oui on dirait bien que les parents reviennent sur leur décision… Il était temps tu ne crois pas ? Oui je sais, je suis un auteur sadique... Mais ça ne vous a pas vraiment manqué, à en croire le peu de reviews que j'ai eu :p Bisouilles) et **AngeleJ** pour leur review.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Je dédie ce chapitre à **AngeleJ** qui a été ma première revieweuse sur mon OS « Une nouvelle enquête » =) J'ai hâte de savoir si tu as aimé cette saga

Pov de **Mitchie**

 **Avant** même d'ouvrir les yeux, je sus où j'étais. D'une ça ne sentait ni la lavande comme chez les garçons, ni l'herbe du parc et en plus l'odeur de désinfectant industriel ne pouvait mentir. J'étais, de nouveau, à l'hôpital.

« - Shane, soufflais-je en ouvrant les yeux vivement.

« - Chut ma belle, je suis là, répondit-il doucement en caressant mon front qu'il embrassa. Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien. Tu as fait un malaise au parc et l'homme qui t'a prêté la laisse pour Snow a appelé les secours et m'a ensuite prévenu.

« - Je suis dans quel service ?

« - Immunologie. Allez repose-toi. J'ai prévenu les médecins que tu n'avais pas mangé ni prit tes cachets. Je me suis d'ailleurs fait passer un savon, sourit-il.

« - Navrée, soufflais-je. Où est Snow ?

« - Jason l'a ramené à la maison avec ta voiture. Nate est dans le couloir. Tu veux que je l'appelle ainsi que tes parents ?

Au moment où j'allais répondre, un médecin entra.

« - Ah notre petite malade est réveillée. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Je grimaçais en expliquant que j'avais mal à la tête et que j'avais faim, mais sinon que tout allait bien. Il m'assura que je pourrais sortir après avoir avalée un bon repas qui arriva l'instant d'après alors que Nate entrait également avec Shane. Pendant que je me restaurais, ils m'expliquèrent qu'ils avaient reporté l'interview et Jason arriva en précisant que c'était prévu pour demain à huit heures.

« - Je dormirais chez mes parents ce soir, soufflais-je. Comme ça, il n'y aura aucun problème. Vous pourrez faire l'interview l'esprit tranquille et je rentrerais quand ils seront partis.

Ils commencèrent par refuser, surtout Shane à vrai dire, mais je le prévins que je ne leur laissais pas le choix. Je ne tenais pas à ce que le même cirque recommence demain. Ils cédèrent et quand ce fut bon, on quitta tous l'hôpital… Sous l'objectif des journalistes. Génial ! Je me retins cependant de parler, préférant en profiter pour réfléchir à mon avenir. Je n'avais plus aucun but à présent. Enfin si réaliser mes rêves. Mais l'an passé, j'avais au moins mon diplôme à passer, une raison de me lever le matin… A présent, je n'en avais plus aucune à part voir mon mari vivre. Ceci dit, je peux toujours m'occuper de Snow. Ça pourrait être drôle, je vais lui apprendre un tas de truc et bientôt elle saura faire le poirier et servir le champagne ! Ouais je sais, on peut rêver.

Quand on arriva à la maison, on eut la surprise de voir leurs parents mais ils les firent entrer. Officiellement, nous n'avions aucun problème dans la famille. Ils allèrent au salon alors que je filais voir ma boule de poil. Assise au jardin, je la câlinais en riant quand elle jappait puis Shane m'appela. Je me tournais pour noter qu'il me demandait de venir. J'obéis en retenant un soupir las. Qu'allaient encore me dire les beaux-parents ? Ceci dit, tout le monde semblait calme et je ne sentais aucune tension. Bon peut-être va-t-on avoir des news de Jaelyn ? Je leur demandais donc comment allait ma belle-sœur, et Elodie sourit.

« - Et bien en théorie, elle va mal puisqu'elle a commencé le sevrage mais selon les médecins qui s'occupent d'elle, c'est normal… Donc on peut dire qu'elle va bien même si c'est dur pour elle.

« - J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile. Pour vous je veux dire ! Savoir que son enfant a besoin d'une aide qu'on n'est pas en mesure de lui fournir soi-même…

« - En effet, ce n'est pas facile mais… ça nous a fait réfléchir, intervint Damian alors que Nate fermait le jardin.

OK, il se passe quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont encore m'annoncer ? Un autre journal parle de mon infection ? Une chaîne a inventé que j'étais droguée et que j'avais entraîné Shane dans mes déboires et que c'était pour ça qu'on s'était marié ? Ce fut Elodie qui reprit la parole et je l'écoutais attentivement. Elle me raconta que suite à ce qu'avait subi Jaelyn, ils avaient beaucoup réfléchi et avait compris qu'ils ne connaissaient pas leurs enfants aussi bien qu'ils le voulaient. Ouais rien de nouveau sous les tropiques. Rare sont les parents qui connaissent vraiment leurs enfants. En général, ils voient ce qu'ils veulent voir, rien d'autre. Enfin bref, elle continua en m'expliquant qu'ils avaient commencé par chercher à comprendre comment Jaelyn en était arrivée là puis qu'ils s'étaient intéressés au Sida. Tiens donc… Grande nouvelle ! Ils ont lu quoi ? Je me retins de rire quand ils me parlèrent de la trithérapie et des progrès de la médecine, qu'ils ignoraient visiblement, puis Damian reprit la parole.

« - On voudrait s'excuser Mitchie. On n'a pas bien accueilli vos fiançailles, ni votre mariage parce qu'on pensait que vous risquiez de mourir jeune et on ne voulait pas que notre fils soit veuf très jeune mais… Avec tous les progrès qui ont été fait, on a compris que vous pourriez vivre normalement malgré ça. Enfin presque normalement.

« - Oui, on est vraiment désolé. Après tout, vous nous avez prouvé que vous faites très attention à votre santé et que vous obligez même les garçons à faire attention à la leur en votre présence… Je ne dis pas qu'on n'a plus d'appréhension, mais on n'accepte mieux votre maladie à présent qu'on en sait plus ! Et… Si vous êtes toujours partante alors soyez la bienvenue dans la tournée des garçons qui débute, le premier octobre, ajoute-t-elle.

« - Attendez, vous êtes sérieux, demanda mon mari. Ça ne sera pas la guerre dans le car parce que ma femme est là ? Vous ne nous fixerez plus avec des pistolets dans les yeux, quand on s'embrassera ? Et vous arrêterez de nous donner des conseils inutiles ?

Leur mère acquiesça et les trois soupirèrent de soulagement alors que je me contentais de sourire. Rien n'était gagné, je le savais. Si jamais je faisais une rechute ou autre, il y avait de forte chance que ça recommence comme avant, surtout dans les prochaines semaines, mais on pouvait espérer plus de calme à présent.

Durant plus de deux heures on discuta normalement puis ils s'en allèrent alors que je commençais à préparer le repas du midi. Dès que la voiture fut partie, Shane me rejoignit et me prit dans ses bras en me serrant contre lui.

« - On a enfin leur consentement, souffla-t-il dans mon cou.

« - Oui, c'est génial, répondis-je sans trop y croire.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« - Rien, je pensais à autre chose, c'est tout. Rassure-toi ce n'est pas important. Mais je suis ravie que tes parents aient changé d'avis. A présent je vais pouvoir dire que je m'entends avec ma belle-famille !

Il rit et m'aida à faire le repas tout en me fixant. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote encore ? Je souris quand il me proposa de jouer une petite farce à ses frères et quand tout fut en place, on les appela. Jason jouait dans le jardin avec Snow alors que Nate était en train d'écrire. Ils commencèrent à manger mais grimacèrent en goutant leur hachis. C'est une certitude, le citron vert dans la purée ce n'est pas bon. Heureusement qu'on en a pas mis dans nos parts, songeais-je en riant. Ils pensèrent que l'idée venait de moi puis Shane se dénonça quand ils me menacèrent de me rendre la pareille.

Pov de **Shane**

Quand mes frères retournèrent à leur occupation, après le repas, j'observais ma femme. Depuis hier, elle semblait légèrement triste et je me demandais ce qu'elle avait. C'est alors que je me souvins de son envie d'avoir un enfant. J'avais noté ce rêve sur sa liste bien sûr mais j'ignorais comment y remédier jusqu'à ce matin. Avec mes frères, tandis qu'elle subissait un examen, je leur en avais parlé et Nate m'avait suggéré d'en parler à un médecin. Une infirmière avait consentit à me donner quelques informations et je n'avais plus, à présent, qu'à m'assurer que c'était jouable et sans risque, puis je devrais lui en parler. Cependant, j'ignorais comment lui présenter le projet pour qu'elle y croie.

« - Ecoute, dit-elle en me sortant de mes pensées. J'adore !

Je tendis l'oreille à mon tour et je perçus la voix de Nate. Il jouait sur sa guitare sèche, une mélodie qui m'était inconnue.

« - _But tonight I'm gonna fly / Yeah tonight I'm gonna fly. / 'Cause I could comb across the world / See everything and never be satisfied / If I couldn't see those eyes._ (Mais ce soir, je vais voler. / Ouais ce soir, je vais voler / Parce que je pourrais traverser le monde / Tout voir et ne jamais être satisfait / Si je ne peux pas voir ces yeux.)

J'aimais beaucoup cette chanson. Cela dit, vu que mon frère parle de la Californie, j'en conclus qu'elle est surtout pour Caitlyn cette chanson mais bon. Ma femme me regarda et chuchota le nom de sa meilleure amie. Il s'arrêta de jouer et on reprit notre conversation en faisant la vaisselle.

On passa ensuite au jardin pour jouer. Moi avec mon frère au foot, ma femme avec son chien. Je ris en l'entendant lui demander de faire le poirier et Jason me prit le ballon alors que je fixais Mitchie intrigué. Elle ne comptait pas faire marcher ce chien sur les pattes avant ? Je sais que ça c'est déjà vu mais en général, c'est dans les cirques ! Je secouais la tête et repris pied au jeu.

La journée passa tranquillement et lorsque je me couchais, je grimaçais. Ce soir, comme me l'avait dit ma femme, j'étais puni, je dormais seul. C'est nul ! Cela dit, je comprenais qu'elle n'ait pas voulu être là. Nous n'aurions pas été très concentrés si on la savait dans la maison en train de dormir. Le direct devait durer ! Elle avait même emmené Snow en m'expliquant qu'elle aurait besoin de compagnie.

Le show démarra, sans surprise à huit heures à la différence qu'on était en train de jouer de la guitare quand ils arrivèrent. Ils nous demandèrent donc si on écrivait de nouvelles chansons, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Nate nous avait montré la partition de la chanson qu'il avait écris pour Caitlyn. Il l'avait intitulé _Hello beautiful_. On décida de la jouer sur le plateau en la dédiant à « une amie qui nous manquait beaucoup » Peu de temps après, il reçut un message et je pariais, mentalement, que c'était de la part de sa copine qui avait du se reconnaître ! Etrangement, son histoire avec Cait était toujours secrète ce qui lui permettait de ne pas être questionné sur ce point. Laureen me demanda où était ma femme et si j'aimais le statut d'homme marié. Un peu que je l'adore ce statut. Grâce à lui, je vis un vrai rêve avec ma femme qui me fait penser à une poupée fragile quand elle dort mais qui semble si redoutable quand elle est réveillée.

Durant une semaine, on se vit plus car nos parents avaient allégé notre emploi du temps. De plus tout était prêt ou presque pour la tournée et hormis deux trois plateaux dans les prochaines semaines, nous n'aurions rien à faire. A moi la vie de couple normal. Ou presque puisque je jouais à cache-cache avec les journalistes pour aller à l'hôpital afin que personne ne le sache. Surtout pas Mitchie qui risquait de me demander de cesser ça. J'appris une foule de choses très importantes, notamment les vrais raisons des refus de Mitchie d'essayer autre chose, mais surtout une très bonne nouvelle. Il allait juste falloir que j'en parle à ma femme. Ce serait la première à savoir vraiment ce que je préparais. Elle savait que je lui cachais quelque chose mais refusait de m'interroger puisque lorsqu'elle avait eu ses secrets, je les avais acceptés sans la harceler de question. Même si j'aurais dû puisqu'elle me cachait la dépendance de ma sœur. Pourtant, je lui avais pardonné sans trop de mal et pour cause, comme me l'avait signalé Nate et Jason, ma femme avait dû souffrir plus que nous de garder ça pour elle. Elle avait semblé déprimée durant toute cette période et vraiment mal lorsqu'elle avait enfin eu l'autorisation de nous en parler.

« - Shane, m'appela-t-elle. T'es avec nous ?

« - Bien sûr, assurais-je.

« - Génial. Alors ton avis sur la question ?

Oups, je suis perdu là. Je fixais mes frères qui souriaient amusés. OK, ce n'est pas de leur côté que j'aurais de l'aide. Je leur avoue donc que j'ai décroché et elle sourit, en m'expliquant qu'un simple oui aurait suffit puisqu'elle m'avait demandé si j'avais fini. Etrangement, ce soir, elle nous avait interdit l'accès à la cuisine en nous expliquant qu'elle nous préparait une surprise. Un superbe repas mexicain franchement délicieux. Tant mieux ainsi ce soir, nous aurons deux choses à fêter.

« - Au fait, fis-je en me souvenant de quelque chose, ton traitement, il passe mieux non ?

« - Euh oui, fit-elle perdue. En fait, c'était dû au stress et à un dérèglement de mes hormones ce qui est lié. Donc, c'est décidé je ne passe plus d'examen de ma vie et plus de problème de traitement ! Pourquoi cette question ?

« - Je ne sais pas, je me demande juste pourquoi ce super repas ?

« - C'était juste pour vous remercier de me laisser vivre chez vous, dit-elle avant d'ajouter devant nos têtes dubitatives. Bon j'avoue, j'ai peut-être une surprise pour l'un d'entre vous mais qui va révolutionner la vie dans cette maison !

Pov de **Mitchie**

Sur ces mots, je partis dans la cuisine chercher mon dessert, puis je repris la parole depuis là-bas.

« - Voilà, on a tous remarqué, je crois, que depuis que Caitlyn est en vacances à LA, mon cher Mister Soupir ne sourit plus du tout !

« - Faux, répondit-il en riant. Tu n'as qu'à ouvrir la bouche pour que je rigole.

« - Admettons. Toujours est-il que tes frères et moi-même avons remarqué que, bien que tu fasses de l'excellent travail en temps que parolier, tes chansons semblent teinter d'une nostalgie non feinte en pensant à ta chère copine, qui se trouve être ma meilleure amie. J'ai donc décidé d'agir en préparant ce superbe repas. De plus comme l'ambiance est géniale, rien que par ma présence, me vantais-je, il est grand temps pour toi, d'écrire la joie de la vie. Après tout, tu es jeune, beau et connu dans toute l'Amérique. Des millions de femmes, de tout âge confondu, vendraient père et mère pour un sourire de toi et des millions de crétin en jeans trop large, te maudissent en apprenant que tu es le fantasme _number one_ de leurs copines. T'as tout pour toi. L'amour, l'argent, la gloire. Une famille en or, des amis sur qui compter et une meilleure amie toujours prête à raconter des bêtises pour te faire rire. Il est grand temps pour toi d'avoir un nouveau surnom. Nouveau surnom qu'il va falloir honorer, précisais-je en revenant.

« - Tout ça pour ça, me demanda-t-il amusé.

« - Pas tout à fait !

Il me regarda perplexe et je lui fis signe de se tourner. Il s'exécuta et je le vis nettement écarquiller les yeux en voyant sa copine dans la salle à manger.

« - Cadeau, fis-je toute fière.

Tout le monde sourit, il se leva et se dirigea vers Caitlyn pour l'embrasser doucement. Pour ma part, j'étais ravie de la tournure des évènements. Après tout, j'y étais pour quelque chose.

« - Mitchie m'a aidée à payer mon billet de retour, expliqua-t-elle quand il lui demanda pourquoi elle avait une semaine d'avance. Après avoir visité tous les studios d'enregistrement de Los Angeles, notamment le Wishbone Studios, qui est super, je m'ennuyais ferme ! Je l'ai appelée et j'ai appris que tu étais à nouveau Mister Soupir. On s'est arrangée toutes les deux et me voilà ! J'ai plus un rond sur mon compte, parce que j'ai acheté un tas de truc mais ça en valait la peine.

« - Nate Gray, fis-je solennellement, à partir de maintenant, votre nom de code sera Mister Love. Vous avez intérêt à l'honorer dès ce soir en faisant pleins de bisou à ma meilleure amie !

« - T'es vraiment dingue, rit-il en venant m'embrasser. Merci !

Je lui assurais que ce n'était rien et je m'assis en posant mon gâteau, en forme de cœur sur la table. Shane éclata de rire en voyant que j'avais écrit « Mister Love » dessus. Je le coupais et en servis un bout à tout le monde alors que je sentis une main se poser sur ma cuisse.

« - Il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose, chuchota mon mari. Mais il va falloir que tu sois d'excellente humeur pour ça. Des conseils à me donner ?

« - Un surtout. Quand on ira se coucher, fais-moi un vrai câlin hyper sage, hyper tendre et annonce-moi ce que tu veux me dire dans le creux de l'oreille. C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?

« - A mes yeux, une excellente mais j'ignore ta réaction donc…

Je souris. Une bonne nouvelle l'était toujours. Même si je ne voyais pas ce qu'il pouvait m'annoncer de génial. Quoique je ne serais pas contre une nouvelle maison, plus grande ! Avec un coin pour nous. Une où je n'aurais pas peur de tomber sur ses frères en caleçons au détour d'un couloir. Tout en mangeant mon super gâteau aux trois chocolats, un régal au passage, on écouta Caitlyn raconter ses vacances, avant de lui raconter ce qu'elle avait loupé. Le changement d'avis de mes beaux-parents en tête de liste, ainsi que mon départ pour la tournée avec eux. Elle grimaça en réalisant qu'elle ne verrait son copain qu'un mois et demi puisqu'on partait le premier octobre mais elle en fut contente quand même !

A minuit, je montais me coucher, passablement fatiguée et je souris en sentant Shane me prendre dans ses bras pour monter les escaliers. Il ne me reposa que lorsque je fus sur le lit et m'embrassa avec tendresse. Tout en se faisant, il déboutonna ma chemise et je m'éloignais en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait.

« - Je prends soin de la femme de ma vie !

« - Je dirais plutôt que tu la déshabilles et qu'elle va avoir froid !

« - T'en fais pas, elle ne va pas avoir froid longtemps, chuchota-t-il en enlevant son tee-shirt.

Amusée, et intriguée j'avoue, je le laissais faire et il enleva mon jeans avant de faire tomber le sien et de nous faire passer sous les draps délicieusement frais. Je souris quand il me prit dans ses bras et je m'y blottis avec joie. J'avais toujours l'impression d'être une poupée fragile quand il me serrait contre lui et j'adorais cette impression. On resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis je lui demandais ce qu'était la fameuse hypothétique bonne nouvelle. Il se tendit quelques secondes puis chuchota :

« - Tu te souviens de la liste de rêves que tu as vu le jour de ton arrivée ? Eh bien, souvent je t'écoute parler afin de pouvoir la mettre à jour et certains sont compliqués à réaliser comme celui de visiter le plus d'endroits possible ou encore tes strikes ou je ne peux rien, mais d'autres sont plus facile notamment un qui te tient beaucoup à cœur à ce que j'ai entendu.

« - C'est-à-dire, demandais-je intriguée.

« - Eh bien… Voilà j'ai entendu dire que tu avais toujours voulu connaître les joies de la grossesse et…

« - Non, s'il te plait, ne me rappelle pas celui-là, soufflais-je en m'écartant. De toute façon, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour que je tombe enceinte et c'est hors de question ! Tes parents m'acceptent tout juste, dis-je en sortant du lit. Ils…

« - Stop, sourit-il. Je parle d'un moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu ne coures aucun risque, ni moi d'ailleurs ! Et totalement légal !

« - Lequel ?

« - Eh bien voilà, je me suis renseigné auprès de médecins, je ne voulais pas t'en parler tant que je n'étais pas certain mais maintenant c'est sûr. On pourrait passer par une insémination artificielle !

« - Tu rêves, soufflais-je déçue. Aucun médecin n'acceptera de pratiquer ce genre d'intervention sur moi. J'ai le Sida, tu te souviens ? Je contaminerais cet enfant et causerais sa mort !

« - Non, répondit-il. La recherche a fait beaucoup de progrès et à présent, l'enfant ne risque rien ou très peu, même si la maman est atteinte du VIH ! En plus, aucun médecin n'a le droit de te refuser d'être enceinte ma belle et ta grossesse sera vraiment très surveillée. Médicalement, je veux dire !

« - Comment ça se passera ?

« - Eh bien, je serais le donneur, ce qui me parais logique et on devra aller voir un médecin qui nous expliquera étape par étape ce qu'on devra faire. Tu auras des rendez-vous à l'hôpital très souvent et ce ne sera pas agréable parce qu'il y aura d'autre cachets. Il faudra changer ton traitement et tu passeras probablement certaines nuits à l'hôpital mais si tu veux vraiment porter un enfant… C'est une solution qu'on peut essayer si tu le veux ? Dès maintenant je veux dire ! D'après mes renseignements, il faut entre cinq et dix essais pour réussir.

Je le regardais perplexe. Il m'offrait une solution pour que je porte mon propre enfant. Enfant qui risquait d'être comme moi atteint du VIH et lui ce serait inné et non acquis. Ce qui fait qu'il me maudirait toute sa vie s'il l'avait. A cause de moi, il n'aurait jamais d'enfant à son tour, serait toujours obligé de mettre des préservatifs, de prévenir ses copines… Je me stoppais en constatant une chose. Depuis qu'il m'en avait parlé, je partais du principe que je disais oui mais pouvais-je vraiment faire ça ? J'en avais envie ça c'était certains mais…

« - Shane, soufflais-je tristement, tu te rends compte que s'il a le virus, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie ?

« - Ecoute, on peut essayer et il y aura un tas d'examen. Si on découvre qu'il l'a et que tu refuses de le garder alors…

Il me regarda sans terminer sa phrase et je le comprenais. Moi non plus je ne voulais pas prononcer ce mot pourtant… Je m'assis sur lui et le fixais dans les yeux. Je voulais y voir comme moi un doute, même infime, sur cette idée mais il semblait déjà convaincu. Au fond de moi, je sentis que j'en avais également très envie et plus encore. Mon estomac se tordit d'envie au point que s'en était douloureux et je voulais aussi tenter l'expérience. Je baissais les yeux me mordant doucement la lèvre et je l'embrassais avec amour pour l'empêcher de parler tout en passant ses mains dans mon dos. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon soutien-gorge tomba au sol alors que mon mari se laissait doucement tomber sur le lit en m'entraînant avec lui puis nous fit basculer.

Dès le lendemain, mon quotidien changea. A présent que je savais que j'avais, une nouvelle fois, l'occasion de réaliser un de mes rêves, je me mis à y penser sans cesse. Je me surpris à imaginer son visage, sa vie. A plusieurs reprises, je le ou la vis jouer dans le jardin avec Snow ou ses oncles, riant aux éclats de leurs bêtises avant de se refugier dans les bras de son père pour qu'il le ou la venge.

Pov de **Shane**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux au matin, je souris de bonheur. Mitchie dormait contre moi et je notais son léger sourire aux lèvres. J'avais réussie à la convaincre hier soir de mon idée et à présent, je n'avais plus qu'à prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin que j'avais déjà rencontré. Il m'avait assuré, un secret plus que confidentiel puisqu'il ne donnait ses informations que dans son bureau, jamais par téléphone. Je lui avais expliqué le cas de Mitchie et il acceptait de tenter l'expérience. A ses yeux, il n'y avait que très peu de chance que l'enfant soit contaminé et je priais pour que son pronostic soit vrai. Seulement, avant je devais m'assurer qu'elle était réellement d'accord. Qu'elle n'avait pas dit oui, pour me faire plaisir. Je passais donc la journée à l'observer. A plusieurs reprises, je notais son regard pétiller de joie en fixant un point dans le vide. Elle souriait comme à une scène qu'elle était la seule à voir et je me demandais ce que c'était. Ce qu'elle imaginait pour que son regard déborde de bonheur. Mêmes mes frères notèrent le changement puisqu'ils vinrent chacun leur tour me demander ce que j'avais encore fait à ma femme pour qu'elle soit ainsi, mais je refusais de parler. Rien n'était certain. De plus, je n'étais pas cent pour cent certain qu'elle soit d'accord.

J'eus ma réponse aux alentours de quinze heures. Avec mes frères, on était en train de répéter mais manque de chance, j'ai cassé une corde à ma guitare et je suis allé dans ma chambre chercher ce qu'il me fallait quand je vis quelque chose qui me fit oublier ce que j'étais venu faire. Mitchie était dans la salle de bain, face au miroir. Elle avait mis un oreiller sous sa tunique et s'observait de profil. Je me cachais et observais ses gestes. Elle caressa son faux ventre rond avec douceur en se mordant la lèvre et je lus son envie dans ses yeux. Cette fois, c'était sûr. Je m'approchais et lorsqu'elle me vit, elle rougit avant de vouloir enlever l'oreiller mais je l'en empêchais. Entourant le ventre entre guillemet, je chuchotais à son oreille :

« - J'ai le droit d'appeler le médecin pour lui dire que ma femme est plus qu'emballée à l'idée d'avoir notre bébé ?

« - Oui, murmura-t-elle au bord des larmes avant de se retourner en enlevant l'oreiller. Faisons un bébé Shane, dit-elle à mon oreille avant de m'embrasser.

J'y répondis aussitôt la serrant tendrement dans mes bras. Elle s'accrocha à mon cou, caressant ma nuque avant d'approfondir notre baiser. Quand l'air nous sépara, je notais qu'elle semblait sur le point d'exploser de joie et je ne résistais pas. Je la portais pour l'asseoir sur le meuble avant de repartir à la conquête de ses lèvres. C'était certain, nous allions essayer d'obtenir la famille dont on rêvait et ça serait merveilleux !

« - Ah ouais, on peut toujours t'attendre, soupira mon grand frère. T'as pas oublié la répète ?

« - Ah si, complètement, répondis-je franchement. Je viens de voir un rêve et j'ai voulu y goûter quelques instants !

Mitchie sourit et m'embrassa rapidement avant de descendre du meuble pour rejoindre la cuisine alors que Jason me demandait des explications. Je secouais la tête en lui assurant que ce n'était rien avant de lui demander s'il voulait bien réparer ma guitare, le temps que je passe un appel. Dès que je fus seul, je pris mon portable et appelais le numéro enregistré.

« - Docteur Connors, dis-je. Ici Shane Gray. Je vous appelle au sujet de ce dont nous avons parlé avant-hier. _…_ Exactement, dis-je quand il prononça le prénom de ma femme. Je lui en ai parlé et après réflexion, on aimerait tenter l'expérience. Si vous êtes toujours d'accord pour vous occuper de ce dossier. _…_ Je vais lui en parler et je. _…_ Bien sûr. Avez-vous de quoi noter ?

Il acquiesça et je lui dictais le numéro de Mitchie au moment où Nate entra. Comme il ignorait à qui je parlais, il prit son téléphone et tapa le numéro avant de froncer les sourcils. Pour ma part, je devais me concentrer pour ne pas sourire de béatitude. Je savais que rien n'était sûr mais je voulais y croire. Quand je raccrochais, il me demanda à qui j'avais transmis le numéro de sa meilleure amie et je souris.

« - Si on te le demande Junior, tu diras que t'en sais rien !

Il soupira au moment où Jason revint avec ma guitare et on remonta à l'étage. Je m'installais devant le micro et je soufflais quelques instants pour faire le vide. On répétait le concert, il fallait mieux que je me concentre.

Pov de **Mitchie**

J'étais dans la cuisine, en train de sortir de quoi manger pour le soir quand mon portable sonna. Lâchant la volaille, je le pris et décrochais tout en recommençant mon repas.

« - Bonjour, qui est-ce ?

« - Madame Gray ? Mitchie Gray ?

« - Oui c'est bien moi. Que puis-je pour vous ?

« - Bonjour, je suis le docteur William Connors. Votre mari m'a appelé, il y a quelques minutes au sujet de votre désir avoir un enfant. Je l'ai rencontré, il y a quelques jours à l'hôpital et durant l'entretien, il m'a expliqué votre situation quelque peu délicate. Votre tiraillement entre votre envie d'avoir un bébé et celle de protéger votre entourage au maximum. J'aimerais donc vous rencontrer tous les deux afin d'éclaircir certains points ensemble et répondre éventuellement à toutes vos questions dans la mesure de mes capacités, sourit-il. Seriez-vous libre demain après-midi à quatorze heures ?

« - Eh bien, oui je suis libre mais pour mon mari, je ne…

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, il m'a assuré qu'il n'avait rien de prévu et qu'il vous accompagnerait si c'était également votre cas. Je vous note donc dans mon agenda ?

J'acquiesçais en sentant un frisson d'excitation remonter tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je me mordis violemment la lèvre pour faire disparaître mon sourire. Néanmoins, je lui posais quelques questions sur ce que je devrais éventuellement apporter comme papier ou autre.

A la fin de l'appel, j'écrivis sur le tableau de l'entrée le rendez-vous à quatorze heures puis je montais écouter les garçons. Sans surprise, ils jouaient leurs chansons, et j'arrivais pile pour _Hello beautiful_ que je fredonnais avec Nate. J'aimais beaucoup cette chanson pour ma part. Ils me sourirent puis à la fin me demandèrent ce que j'avais.

« - Rien, je viens jouer le rôles des fans en criant à tue-tête que je veux vous épouser, ris-je. Non mais je n'ai rien à faire en bas donc… Enfin si ça vous ennuie que je sois là, je peux repartir. J'irais jouer avec Snow !

« - Mais non reste, tu nous donneras ton avis, proposa Jason.

J'acquiesçais et m'installais dans un coin quand je compris qu'ils avaient besoin de toute la place disponible puisqu'ils répétaient également leurs figures. Des roues, saltos, acrobaties en tout genre, tout y passait et j'avoue que c'était musclé comme chorégraphie. Cela étant, je suis pressée de voir ce que ça donnera sur une vraie scène. Mais avant la tournée, il y avait le fameux rendez-vous. Rien qu'à y penser, je me mis à sourire béatement et comme au matin, je vis une petite fille, avec deux couettes noirs corbeau comme son père venir vers eux en courant. Shane la prit dans ses bras et la laissa chanter quelques minutes avec lui puis lui dit d'aller me rejoindre. Je la regardais cependant faire un bisou à chacun de ses oncles avant de venir vers moi, ramassant en chemin son doudou qu'elle serra contre elle. Je m'imaginais la serrer dans mes bras lui répétant que son papa était l'homme le plus parfait du monde et je crus l'entendre chuchoter qu'elle m'aimait. Nate joua de la batterie et je revins à moi. Tous les trois étaient concentrés et j'essuyais la larme qui coulait sur ma joue, le plus discrètement possible. La sonnette raisonna et je les quittais pour aller ouvrir alors que Snow signalait déjà sa présence.

« - Bonjour Elodie, souris-je. Entrez, je vous en prie. Les garçons répètent, indiquais-je.

« - Tant mieux, je viens te kidnapper. Avec Maureen, on compte aller voir Jaelyn ou au moins avoir de ses nouvelles. T'es partante ?

« - Je monte les prévenir que je sors !

Je remontais, et les embrassais en expliquant que je sortais sans préciser où j'allais ! Ils me souhaitèrent une bonne balade et je rejoignis ma belle-mère qui observait le tableau des rendez-vous. Je mis ma veste et on sortit rejoindre Maureen que j'embrassais.

« - Tu as rendez-vous demain ?

« - Oui, un examen de routine, mentis-je. Enfin les résultats d'un examen pour être précis.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, j'espère ?

« - Non du tout.

« - Alors pourquoi Shane à le même, demanda Elodie tout en conduisant.

« - J'aimerais qu'il ait enfin conscience de certaines choses, expliquais-je en croisant le regard amusée de ma presque belle-sœur. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il ne se rend pas compte de certains risques et… Je me suis dit qu'en rencontrant le médecin qui me suit depuis presque trois ans, il prendrait enfin conscience que malheureusement, il n'y a pas encore de traitement efficace pour me soigner !

Elodie acquiesça arguant que c'était une sage décision et on parla ensuite de Jaelyn en s'interrogeant sur l'état dans laquelle nous la verrions. Si on la voyait naturellement. Je m'étais un peu renseignée depuis son admission dans le centre de désintoxication et j'avais appris que les premières semaines, la famille était en général tenue à l'écart pour ne pas la voir souffrir. Certains suppliaient leurs familles, les imploraient, d'autres les insultaient ou cherchaient à les frapper et pour éviter les rancœurs qui freinaient des fois le traitement, la famille ne rencontrait que le médecin du malade.

Lorsqu'on entra dans le centre, je sourcillais. Les murs lilas, les meubles blancs, les répliques de certains tableaux aux murs, des magasines sur une petite table. Pour un peu, on se serait cru dans la salle d'attente d'un médecin ordinaire. Une hôtesse nous accueillit un grand sourire aux lèvres et nous demanda si nous avions rendez-vous. Elodie lui donna le nom de famille, expliquant qu'on souhaitait avoir des nouvelles de Jaelyn.

« - Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Je préviens le docteur Williamson qui la suit depuis son admission. Il viendra vous chercher, dit-elle en désignant le coin attente.

On obéit sagement et le temps que le médecin arrive, j'observais les meubles cherchant dans ma mémoire si les tableaux qui étaient là m'étaient familiers. Hormis Le pont d'Argenteuil de Claude Monet aucun ne me parlait. Je secouais la tête puis écoutais la conversation qu'il y avait. Maureen confiait justement à Elodie qu'elle enviait mon mariage.

« - Je dis pas que j'aurais voulu me marier aussi vite que toi, dit-elle en me fixant, mais j'aimerais bien que Jason ait un geste vers moi, dans le même genre. Quelque chose qui prouve qu'il tient à moi, je veux dire ! Même une promesse de mariage me suffirait, soupira-t-elle.

« - Le problème de Jason, souffla ma belle-mère, c'est qu'il pense que tu sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Si tu veux une preuve, va falloir lui faire comprendre que tu ignores qu'il t'aime, ou qu'il tient vraiment à toi. Déjà petit, il ne disait jamais je t'aime, parce qu'il partait du principe qu'on le savait. Je devais même lui demander s'il aimait ses cadeaux. Après quand il a commencé à le dire plus facilement, c'est Shane qui a bloqué sur ses mots. A présent, je guette le moment où Nate aura du mal avec.

Je ris en me souvenant qu'au début Shane avait beaucoup de mal à dire je t'aime. Même pire, il en était incapable. Jusqu'au moment où il avait cru me perdre. Ça s'était débloqué tout seul et il me l'avait souvent dit, comme pour se rattraper de toutes les fois où il s'était contenté de vagues « moi aussi ». A présent, il le disait moins, mais me le prouvait tout autant. En m'épousant, ou en se renseignant pour savoir si je pouvais enfanter malgré mon virus. Je sentis mon sourire refaire surface en pensant au rendez-vous demain, si bien que Maureen me demanda ce que j'avais.

« - Rien, je pensais juste à… A la demande en mariage de Shane. Une phrase en particulier qui me fait beaucoup rire avec le recul.

« - Laquelle ?

« - On était dans mon restaurant préféré, il avait un genou à terre et complètement conscient que tout le monde nous observait. Il m'a dit « S'il te plait, accepte, devant tous ces témoins qu'on ne connaît pas au passage, cette demande en mariage », ris-je.

Elles sourient admettant que c'était très Shane, puis un médecin arriva, nous coupant dans notre conversation. Je l'observais rapidement. Il semblait sortir de l'école de médecine et je ne lui donnais pas trente ans. Les cheveux blond coupé court, des yeux bleus, un visage régulier et un goût plutôt sûr et classique question vêtement. Nate adorant les cravates Ralph Lauren, je savais les reconnaître au premier coup d'œil et la sienne, bleu Caraïbes, était de cette marque.

« - Madame Gray, je suppose, dit-il en tendant sa main à ma belle-mère.

« - Bonjour docteur, comment va ma fille ?

« - Venez dans mon bureau, nous allons en parler tranquillement.

* * *

Et voilà, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour savoir comment va la miss. Alors à votre avis ? Bien ? Mal ? Elle s'est enfuie en sciant les barreaux de sa fenêtre ? mdrrr J'espère que ça vous a plu ceci dit.

Miss Tagada (L)


	32. Chapitre 31

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello hello. J'espère que la quinzaine a été bonne ? Voilà le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Sans plus attendre les rars. Merci à **Guest** (Salut. Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises), **Marina** (Hello miss. Ah ah visiblement le chapitre t'a plu :p Voilà rien qu'un petit malaise sans gravité, comme on pourrait en faire nous-mêmes :p Ouais Shane est génial, il s'arrange vraiment pour réaliser tous ses rêves. C'est trop beau :p Ouais elle a de très beaux rêves dans le chapitre précédent, j'adore toujours autant les lire. Ouais visiblement les parents ont enfin accepté Mitchie, il était plus que temps en fait mais bon... prions que ça dure ! Toutes les réponses à tes questions dans le prochain chapitre promis. Bisouilles), **AngeleJ** , **Apala** (Salut. Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Bises), **Guest** (Hello petite nouvelle. ;) J'espère que la suite de cette fic te plaira. Bises), **Mamadjo** et **Guest** (Salut. Ravie que ça te plaise. Bises)

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Pov de **Mitchie**

 **Je** m'étonnais de ne croiser personne durant le trajet mais le médecin nous assura que c'était normal. Le rez-de-chaussée était réservé aux bureaux des médecins. Tout ce qui concernait les patients, cuisine, réfectoire, chambres et j'en passe, étaient situés dans les étages afin de leur garantir l'attention dont ils avaient besoin. On finit par entrer dans un bureau et je sourcillais. Très professionnel. Meuble en chêne, me semble-t-il, moquette au sol, murs blancs avec une déco spartiate puisqu'un seul tableau décorait les murs, et la photo d'une petite fille sur le bureau, qui était hyper propre. Un peu plus et je me croirais dans un film ! Il alla chercher une troisième chaise et je le remerciais en y prenant place.

« - Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

« - Maureen est la fiancée de l'un de mes fils et Mitchie la femme d'un autre.

« - Très bien. Quelles sont vos relations avec Jaelyn ?

Tandis que Maureen expliquait qu'elles s'entendaient bien mais qu'elles avaient rarement l'occasion de se voir, je cherchais à comprendre à quoi servaient ces questions. Une fois que ce fut mon tour, je lui expliquais que je ne la connaissais pas très bien mais que j'avais été la première à découvrir son addiction et à en connaître les causes. Il acquiesça en notant quelque chose sur un bloc-notes puis se tourna vers Elodie pour lui demander si elle s'entendait bien avec sa fille. Celle-ci sourit, assurant qu'elles avaient quelques points de discordes mais que ce n'était guère important. Elle expliqua aussi qu'elle avait mal accepté mon mariage et je mis mon cerveau en _standby_. Je connaissais l'histoire par cœur pour l'avoir vécue. A la fin du récit, je revins à la conversation et il nous expliqua enfin la raison de ses questions. Jaelyn était encore très fragile puisqu'elle était sous placebo et pour son bien, il voulait éviter de lui amener des visiteurs contre qui elle nourrirait de vrais griefs. Il nous expliqua également qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à faire face à ses problèmes et que son psychiatre était certain qu'il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire. Elle semblait garder certaines informations pour elle.

« - Mais c'est normal. Pour le moment, elle est dans la phase test. Elle raconte un bout de son histoire et voit comment elle réagit face à ça. Petit à petit, elle reviendra sur son récit ajoutera des détails, puis d'autre points jusqu'à ce qu'on sache tout. Il est même probable, dit-il en me fixant, que vous ne sachiez pas toute son histoire !

« - Seigneur, j'espère bien que si, m'exclamais-je malgré moi.

Il eut un léger sourire puis nous emmena la voir en nous demandant de ne pas être choquée si elle réagissait avec violence à notre venue et qu'il ne fallait pas la repousser. On acquiesça en élèves bien sages et on monta un étage. On passa devant un réfectoire, les cuisines, pour finalement entrer dans une grande salle où ils y avaient plusieurs personnes. Le médecin nous expliqua que certains étaient dépressifs, d'autres accros à une substance mais pas nécessairement de la drogue. Il y avait des alcooliques, des héroïnomanes, des fumeurs d'herbes, d'autres qui souffraient de vampirisme et d'autres qui étaient simplement en cure de repos. Sans oublier les infirmières qui surveillaient tout ce petit monde. Je me retins d'écarquiller les yeux en notant que la clientèle, entre guillemet, était plutôt hétéroclite avant de chercher ma belle-sœur des yeux. Elle était sur une chaise, recroquevillée sur elle-même en train de se boucher les oreilles. On s'approcha doucement et je notais qu'elle avait le front en sueur. Elle portait une sorte de jogging orange tout simple, et des chaussons. Elle ne ressemblait plus au mannequin que j'avais connu.

« - Jaelyn, dit le médecin. Tu as de la visite, dit-il doucement. Tu les reconnais ?

Elle leva les yeux vers nous et nous dévisagea longuement puis se mit en pleurer en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas nous voir. J'en fus peinée mais je comprenais. Moi non plus, je ne voudrais pas qu'on me voit faible. Je faisais déjà semblant d'être forte depuis longtemps. Le docteur Williamson nous avait prévenus, qu'elle risquait de refuser notre visite. Je le regardais et demandais à le voir en privé.

« - Ecoutez, je sais qu'elle est très proches de ses frères. Vous croyez que ça serait possible qu'elle les entende ? Par téléphone ?

Il me regarda dubitatif mais me proposa d'essayer si je le souhaitais. J'appelais donc les garçons alors que le médecin en parlait à Jaelyn. Etrangement, elle accepta de leur parler et je soufflais :

« - Shane ? Je n'ai pas trop le temps mais il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait vous parler à Nate, Jason et toi. Vous restez en ligne ?

Sur ces mots, je lui passais le téléphone et elle leur dit juste bonjour avant de leur demander si elle pouvait rentrer. Je ne sus pas ce qu'ils dirent exactement mais elle se mit à sourire doucement… Avant de jeter mon portable au sol. Adieu petit gadget, je t'aimais bien ! Je m'abaissais pour ramasser tous les morceaux et les mettre dans ma poche, car j'avais dû laisser mon sac dans le bureau avant de regarder Jaelyn.

« - ça va mieux ?

« - Ouais, sourit-elle.

« - Alors tant mieux, mais la prochaine fois, j'amène le réveil de Jason. La sonnerie est trop horrible !

On rit toutes les deux puis elle dit bonjour à sa mère et Maureen tandis que je vérifiais qu'il n'y avait aucun autre morceau sur le sol.

Dix minutes plus tard, on nous demanda de partir et on la salua en lui promettant de revenir la voir rapidement. Sur le chemin du retour, je me demandais cependant comment nous allions faire avec la tournée avant de poser la question à voix haute.

« - Avec son père, nous ferons quelques allers-retours pour venir la voir. Ce sera à vous de jongler avec les emplois du temps, les filles.

J'acquiesçais et Maureen promit de faire également de son mieux. Quand on arriva chez les garçons, je leur proposais de manger avec nous et seule ma future belle-sœur accepta. Elodie avait autre chose de prévu avec son mari. Je n'insistais pas et on entra en riant. Il paraît que quand mon portable a explosé, j'ai tiré une drôle de tête.

« - Hey Mimi, tu vas bien ?

« - Euh ouais, pourquoi, demandais-je.

« - Bah on parlait à Jaelyn et d'un coup plus rien, donc on essaie de comprendre, répondit Nate.

« - Ah ça. Vous avez du lui dire quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plus… Mon portable n'a pas résisté. Elle l'a jeté et il a explosé au sol.

Ils s'excusèrent avant de nous dire qu'ils avaient été fermes avec Jaelyn en lui expliquant qu'elle devait rester là-bas le temps de guérir. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire en gros ! Maureen leur expliqua alors que je vidais consciencieusement mon sac pour en extraire tous les morceaux que je mis à la poubelle en les comptants. Chacun sa manière de tuer le temps. Dix-neuf. Mon téléphone est en dix-neuf parties maintenant.

« - Je vois que le docteur Connors t'a déjà appelée ?

« - Ouais quelques minutes après ton appel visiblement. J'ai juste eu à confirmer le rendez-vous et je dois préparer ma liste de question, il paraît, souris-je. On verra bien ce que ça donnera ! Toujours prêt ?

« - Plus que prêt, tu penses. J'attends cette confirmation depuis deux jours !

Je souris en comprenant qu'il ne m'avait pas menti. Une fois de plus, il avait réfléchi avant de m'en parler, s'assurant que c'était vraiment jouable. J'ai un mari en or ! Nate nous demanda de quoi on parlait et son frère lui assura que ce n'était rien. Je leur demandais ensuite comment la répète s'était passée. Ils m'assurèrent qu'ils étaient prêts puis je leur demandais de quitter ma cuisine, puisque j'étais la seule à travailler. Je retins cependant Maureen sous prétexte de vouloir lui parler d'un truc de fille.

« - Dis donc, je repensais à ce dont on parlait juste avant que le médecin n'arrive. Tu veux que je me renseigne ?

« - Comment ?

Je souris mystérieusement et elle me demanda d'être discrète ce que je lui assurais avant de parler du médecin en question. D'un point de vue objectif, il était pas mal, ce qu'elle confirma alors qu'on arrivait avec le plat puisqu'il était déjà treize heures.

« - Je me demande qui est la petite en photo sur son bureau ?

« - Sûrement sa fille. Je n'ai même pas vu la photo, rit-elle. Pourquoi ?

« - Je ne sais pas, il n'y avait pas la mère avec donc, ça m'intrigue !

Notre conversation intéressa les garçons qui nous demandèrent plus de détails et on rit en expliquant qu'il était bien plus vieux que nous puis on commença à manger. Durant le repas, tout fut évoqué du rendez-vous mystère que j'avais avec Shane demain, à l'état de Jaelyn qui n'était pas très convaincant ainsi que les derniers détails pour la tournée.

Maureen ne partit qu'à vingt-trois heures et lorsque Jason revint, puisqu'il l'avait raccompagnée, je demandais l'air de rien si elle ne leur avait pas paru triste.

« - Non, comme d'habitude, répondit son copain. Pourquoi ?

« - Je ne sais pas. Tout à l'heure quand on attendait le médecin de votre sœur, elle a paru déprimée et mélancolique.

« - Et ?

« - Et quoi, demandais-je en fixant Jason.

« - Elle n'a pas dit pourquoi ?

« - Si… Oh, tu veux peut-être que je te dise ce qu'il y a, demandais-je amusée. En fait, elle se sent un peu inutile et délaissée. C'est vrai, ajoutais-je en le voyant arquer un sourcil. Quand on y réfléchit, entre nos fiançailles-mariages à Shane et moi, le problème de Lyn, le rejet de vos parents et la micro déprime de Nate qui était en manque de Caitlyn. Sans compter les préparations de la tournée… On ne peut pas dire qu'on ai passé beaucoup de temps avec elle !

Il me regarda sans vraiment comprendre mais je refusais d'en dire plus. J'ajoutais simplement en regardant mon mari qui me tenait contre lui :

« - Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

« - Absolument, tu me l'a même prouvé tout à l'heure. Et moi, tu sais que je t'aime rassure-moi ?

« - Ah non pas du tout, fis-je en souriant. Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais plus. Ça faisait bien trois heures que tu ne m'avais ni fait un cadeau, ni une attention, ni même un « je t'aime » glissé au creux de l'oreille. Tu sais, les filles _adorent_ les « je t'aime » glissé dans l'oreille et les preuves d'amour !

« - Ah ouais rit-il.

« - Bah oui. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu sais que tu m'aimes que je le sais aussi. Et il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un cadeau pour le prouver !

Sur ses mots, je l'embrassais doucement et il me rapprocha encore de lui en répondant à mon baiser. J'oubliais aussitôt ma petite mission espérant que cette conversation complètement improvisée, je vous le jure, avait fait réfléchir Jason.

Le lendemain, quand j'ouvris les yeux, mon premier réflexe fut de regarder l'heure. Plus que quatre heures avant le rendez-vous ! Je me levais de bonne humeur et Jason ferma un truc dès que j'entrais dans la cuisine.

« - C'était quoi ce coffret, demandais-je avant d'embrasser rapidement mon mari.

« - Rien. Si je te le dis, ça va tomber dans l'oreille de Maureen.

« - Mon cher, d'une part sache que je sais garder un secret, de deux que si tu me le demandes, je serais muette comme une carpe et de trois… Ne t'inquiète pas de ce que je peux lui dire, mais plutôt de ce qu'elle, elle me confie ! Bon mes cachetons ! Oh tiens, ça rime. Bon… Cachetons.

Je souris à cette idée et je me retournais en entendant mon mari rire en me traitant d'adorable folle. Du coin de l'œil, je vis mon beau-frère soupirer puis il me demanda de garder ça secret. Je promis, sans trop savoir ce que je devais garder secret et il ouvrit le fameux coffret. A l'intérieur se trouvait un stylo… Un stylo ? Je dus faire une drôle de tête puisqu'il me demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« - Bah, je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas vraiment le cadeau mais ça doit avoir une signification pour vous, j'imagine !

« - Non. Je le trouvais beau, je le lui ai acheté, c'est tout. Tu crois que ça ne va pas lui plaire ?

« - Bah… Comment dire ça gentiment, souris-je. Si c'était Shane qui m'offrait un stylo, je crois que je le prendrais _légèrement_ mal. Mais c'est parce que je n'aime pas vraiment écrire ! Ceci dit, c'est un beau stylo… Enfin je crois !

« - OK, j'irais le rapporter. Je dois lui offrir quoi ? Un bijou ? Des fleurs ? Des chocolats ? Les trois ? T'as l'air de savoir exactement ce qu'elle veut donc…

« - Un peu que je sais mais j'ai accessoirement promis de ne pas te révéler ce qu'elle attendait vraiment de toi. C'est un geste qui doit venir de toi. Ce genre de chose ne se souffle pas… Mais si je peux te donner un conseil, tourne-toi plus vers les bijoux. A choisir entre tout ce que tu m'as listé…

Il me regarda interdit et je soupirais. Ça risquait d'être plus compliqué que prévu. Je pris mes cachets et demandais à Jason, qui était le plus près, s'il pouvait me passer le lait. Dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, je montrais mon alliance à Shane qui comprit, puis je lui demandais de se taire.

« - Sauf qu'il est contre, répondit-il.

« - Aie. Ça risque de poser problème alors !

Il rit en acquiesçant et expliqua à son frère que sa copine attendait un véritable gage d'amour quand celui-ci nous demanda de quoi on parlait. S'il comprit, il ne montra rien et nous prévint qu'il sortait rendre le stylo. Dès qu'on fut seul, j'expliquais la situation plus en détail. Après tout Maureen ne voulait pas se marier mais elle voulait savoir si elle comptait vraiment pour Jason et Nate rit.

« - Si elle vivait ici, elle s'en apercevrait. Le nombre de chanson qu'il lui a écrit est impressionnant ! Certaines sont franchement mauvaise mais d'autres…

« - Tu penses à _Wylmite_ , demanda son frère.

« - _Wylmite_ ? C'est quoi ça ?

« - Les premières lettres de la dernière création de Jason qui s'intitule _When you look me in the eyes_. Une superbe déclaration ! Je crois même qu'on ne peut pas faire plus clair. « Quand tu me regardes dans les yeux et que tu me dis que tu m'aimes, tout est parfait quand tu es ici près de moi. J'entrevois le paradis, quand tu me regardes dans les yeux » grosso modo !

Ah ouais en effet ! Sachant que ça risquait d'être répété, je suggérais, l'air de rien, qu'il pourrait la lui chanter. J'attaquais ensuite mon petit-déjeuner, histoire de bien commencer la journée !

Jason ne revint qu'à treize heures, dépité et m'expliqua qu'il ignorait quoi prendre à sa copine.

« - Tu connais ses goûts, non ?

« - Ouais, elle adore les dauphins, faire du lèche-vitrine, les massages, le bleu, le…

« - D'accord, je vois tu la connais ! Bon écoute, j'ai promis de ne pas dire ce qu'elle attend exactement mais voilà un autre conseil : Offre-lui quelque chose qui la fera sourire rien qu'en y pensant. Qui embellira sa journée juste en posant son regard dessus.

« - Comme ?

« - Bah… Moi par exemple, à chaque fois que je vois mon alliance, mon bracelet ou Snow je sais que Shane m'aime. Parce que c'est des cadeaux que seul un garçon amoureux peut faire. Comme me demander en mariage, m'aider à réaliser mes rêves, toujours veiller à mon bien… Tout ça. Tu sais, parfois même une rose suffit à une fille, du moment que son copain sait quoi lui dire !

Bon je ne peux décemment pas faire mieux à moins de lui restituer la conversation dans son ensemble. Il me fixa interdit puis finit par comprendre puisque son regard s'alluma. Il commença à partir et je secouais la tête affligée. Peut-être devrais-je écrire un manuel, à l'intention des garçons, pour comprendre leurs copines.

« - Mitchie, m'interrompit-il cependant en revenant. Tu crois qu'elle apprécierait une chanson ?

« - Si elle vient de toi ? Absolument, souris-je.

Il repartit tout sourire. Je soupirais puis demandais à mon meilleur ami si je pouvais utiliser son téléphone. Je voulais donner rendez-vous à Caitlyn chez Bernard pour aller jouer au bowling. Après tout, la dernière fois que j'y étais allée, je n'étais que fiancée donc… Il me fixa perplexe et je lui proposais de le taper pour moi. Après tout, s'il pensait que j'allais en profiter pour prévenir Maureen, c'était qu'il ne me connaissait pas. Manque de chance, Shane arriva au même moment et me demanda si j'étais prête. Je me contentais simplement d'hocher la tête. J'appréhendais autant que j'attendais ce rendez-vous. Qu'allait nous dire le médecin ? Que devrait-on éventuellement faire ? Que se passerait-il à l'issue de ce rendez-vous ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponse pour le moment ! Je suivis mon mari dans sa voiture et il arqua un sourcil avant de rire. Selon lui, c'était la première fois que je n'insistais pas pour conduire. Sa voiture comme la mienne. Je haussais les épaules, en lui expliquant que je ne préférais pas, vu l'état dans lequel j'étais.

Durant le trajet, je restais étonnement calme, réfléchissant à toutes les questions que j'avais en tête. Je voulais être certaine de ne rien oublier d'important. Lorsqu'on arriva, je m'étonnais de reconnaître mon hôpital. Je dirais bien que je l'adore seulement sachant que je risque de finir ma vie dans une de ces chambres… Rien que l'idée me donne la nausée alors. Shane me prit la main et ensemble on entra dans le bâtiment. Comme il semblait savoir exactement où se rendre, je laissais mon mari me conduire dans le service adéquat tout en réfléchissant. Cette petite fille, qui m'avait accompagnée une bonne partie de la journée d'hier sembla s'effacer petit à petit et je m'arrêtais. Aussitôt, mon mari me regarda inquiet.

« - Est-ce que tu es certain qu'on ne fait pas d'erreur ?

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe. Tu doutes de quoi ? De notre démarche ? Ou bien de la rapidité de celle-ci ?

« - Un peu des deux, je crois ! Tes parents…

« - Ecoute, si j'ai voulu commencer aussi tôt, c'est parce qu'il prend sa retraite bientôt. J'ai pas mal discuté avec lui et j'ai confiance en lui. Et rien ne nous interdit de nous renseigner maintenant mais de commencer plus tard !

Il n'a pas tort. Je soufflais avant de m'excuser d'être aussi stupide mais il m'embrassa en m'assurant qu'il comprenait parfaitement puis on reprit la direction du bureau du fameux docteur Connors. Celui-ci était en rendez-vous comme nous l'expliqua sa secrétaire et on attendit dans la petite salle d'attente où une femme nous fixa. Je notais cependant qu'elle fixait ma bague et mon mari plus que moi et je grimaçais.

« - _Great. Your doctor has fans of you darling… And I think that I will kill her if she keeps staring at you_.

« - Euh pardonne mon manque d'originalité mais… Quoi, dit-il amusé.

« - J'ai dit, chuchotais-je à son oreille. Génial ton médecin a des fans de toi chéri… Et je crois que je vais la tuer si elle continue à te fixer… Approximativement !

Il sourit en décrétant que j'étais adorablement jalouse et je frappais sa tête gentiment en le traitant d'imbécile. Ce qui le fit rire puisqu'il prit mon visage dans sa main et m'embrassa juste après avoir précisé qu'il était mon imbécile.

« - Mademoiselle Daniels ? Madame Baker va vous recevoir !

Elle partit rapidement et quelques secondes plus tard, un homme plutôt âgé vint nous voir. Il salua mon mari en lui tendant la main et nous proposa de le suivre. OK mec ! La première impression que j'eue en entrant dans son bureau fut qu'il était chaleureux. Je parle de la pièce. Pas de décoration tout faite. Les murs étaient jaune oranger, le sol était une belle imitation de parquet, les meubles étaient clairs et un grand cadre était rempli de couple avec des enfants.

« - Madame Gray, je suppose, dit-il en me tendant la main.

« - Vous supposez bien. Enchantée de vous connaître !

« - Bien, sourit-il. Alors, j'espère que vous pardonnerez ma curiosité mais j'ai commencé à lire votre dossier médical et j'aimerais savoir comment vous avez contracté le virus ?

Je hochais la tête et lui parlais de mon tatouage, du camp d'été, des monos laxistes et il se contenta simplement de noter le nom du camp afin d'éviter d'y faire envoyer ses petits enfants. Je souris et l'ambiance devint plus conviviale. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait déjà rencontré Shane à quelques reprises et qu'il connaissait son avis et ses désirs mais pas les miens. Je dus donc lui expliquer pourquoi je voulais un enfant et ce fut compliqué.

« - C'est idiot mais je veux être mère. Enfin je voulais. Pour moi, une femme ne peut s'épanouir réellement qu'en ayant un enfant. C'est une expérience tellement riche et intense que… Enfin bref, j'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants. Plusieurs en réalité mais depuis ce tatouage, j'y avais renoncé. Comme à beaucoup de chose à vrai dire. J'avais même complètement fait une croix sur ce rêve, jusqu'à ce que Shane m'en parle avant-hier… J'y ai beaucoup pensé et… C'est idiot mais ça me plairait d'avoir un enfant. Le sentir grandir en moi, savoir que je le nourris tout ça quoi ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'il ait sa vie gâchée à cause de moi. J'ai gâché la mienne en me faisant ce cœur, je l'assume et je sais pourquoi… Alors que si j'avais un enfant je… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il me déteste parce que j'ai ruiné sa vie avec un désir égoïste. Il devra sans arrêt faire attention et ça c'est…

Je laissais ma phrase en suspens, incapable de trouver mes mots. Une nouvelle fois, il sourit en notant quelque chose sur sa feuille puis soupira.

« - Bien, j'ai une dernière question. Vous êtes tous les deux très jeunes puisque vous n'avez que dix-huit ans, di-il en me fixant et votre mari à peine vingt. Pourquoi aussi tôt ?

Il me regarda et je me tournais vers Shane qui soupira.

« - C'est simple. On a tout fait vite. Je veux dire, je ne la connais que depuis à peine un an et on est déjà marié, rit-il. Je vous l'ai dit, je veux réaliser ses rêves et le plus rapidement possible afin qu'elle en profite au maximum. Je suis conscient que je ne pourrais pas tous les réaliser mais ceux qui sont à ma portée, je veux les accomplir. Pour ne pas qu'elle ait de regret. Quand je l'ai connu, elle avait fait une croix sur pratiquement tout et j'ai envie de lui prouver que le virus ne doit pas l'empêcher de vivre. Elle s'en empêche toute seule en fait !

« - Très bien, soupira-t-il. Bon eh bien nous allons ouvrir un dossier mais je vous préviens madame, votre grossesse ne sera pas de tout repos. Sans compter les problèmes habituels, tels que les sautes d'humeurs, les jambes qui enflent et les problèmes de dos, vous allez devoir faire énormément d'examens afin qu'on surveille au mieux votre enfant.

« - Mais si, et je dis bien si, puisque je ne suis pas encore certaine, bref si je décidais d'avoir un enfant, est-ce qu'il serait contaminé ?

« - Dans tous les cas, les anticorps passent de la mère à l'enfant et si, comme dans votre cas, la mère est séropositive, alors l'enfant le sera, obligatoirement. Après deux cas de figure se présentent. Dans le premier cas, celui que j'espère, l'enfant perd ses anticorps inefficaces, qui sont les vôtres, dans les huit ou neuf mois après sa naissance. Dans l'autre cas, qui est de plus en plus rare grâce aux progrès de la médecine, le taux d'anticorps ne baissera pas avec le temps car il s'agira de ses propres anticorps.

« - Donc dans le second cas, il sera séropositif, pour le reste de sa vie ?

« - Malheureusement, les chiffres sont encore tristes. La moitié des enfants séropositifs dès la naissance meurent dans les deux premières années de leur vie. Les autres présenteront des complications nerveuses graves et le risque naturellement d'attraper le virus un jour. Mais ce second cas de figure est de plus en plus rare. Les statistiques parlent d'eux-mêmes.

« - C'est-à-dire ?

« - Eh bien à ce jour, seul cinq pour cent des enfants nés d'une mère séropositive, risque les complications nerveuses !

J'acquiesçais nerveusement. Ainsi, si je me décidais, je prenais le risque que mon enfant meure dans les deux ans ou qu'il ait de graves problèmes nerveux ? Je fixais le médecin, soudain inquiète à l'idée de donner vie. Bien sûr, c'était quelque chose dont je rêvais mais je rêvais également de monter sur scène, de faire le tour du monde et de guérir. Certains rêves n'étaient pas faits pour être réalisé et je commençais à croire que celui-là en faisait parti. Shane dut sentir mes doutes puisqu'il demanda plus d'informations au médecin qui consentit à nous les donner. A mesure qu'il parlait, je fus rassurée et quand il me demanda s'il pouvait ouvrir un dossier à mon nom j'acceptais. Je ne risquais rien, n'est-ce pas ? Et si ça ne marchait pas eh bien tant pis !

Quand on ressortit du bureau, je soupirais. J'allais devoir prendre ma température matin et soir pour établir mon cycle menstruel et faire un test de fécondité qui me permettra de savoir à quel moment exact, j'ai le plus de chance de pouvoir concevoir. Néanmoins, le docteur Connors avait été clair. Aucun médecin ou infirmière ne pourraient me refuser le droit d'être maman. D'autant plus que c'était le sperme de mon mari que j'utilisais. C'était déjà une bonne chose ! On arriva dans la voiture en silence et je m'attachais machinalement seulement Shane ne démarra pas. Les mains sur le volant il soupira longuement et je le sentis me fixer.

« - Quoi ?

« - Alors ? Est-ce que tu te sens prête à commencer l'aventure ? Ou bien doit-on ranger ces ordonnances dans un coin du placard, dit-il en les montrant du doigt.

« - Je ne sais pas trop. Ça me tente bien sûr mais en même temps, je me dis que si mon bébé meurt dans les deux ans ou a de graves problèmes nerveux… Est-ce que tu crois que je dois courir le risque de donner la vie à un enfant qui risque de mourir jeune, juste parce que j'ai envie d'être enceinte ?

« - Mitchie, ça arrive que dans cinq pour cent des cas. La plupart du temps, grâce à la médecine, on arrive à éviter que l'enfant soit contaminé !… Ecoute c'est ta décision, c'est à toi de la prendre mais moi je pense qu'il faut qu'on tente le coup !

Je le regardais sérieusement puis je soufflais.

« - Bon rentrons à la maison et si en chemin tu croises une pharmacie, arrêtes-toi, j'ai des trucs à aller chercher, souris-je.

Il haussa les sourcils de surprise en comprenant ce que je venais de dire et démarra en poussant un cri de victoire qui me fit franchement rire. Il est timbré ce mec mais… Qu'est-ce que je l'aime !

Quand on rentra à la maison, je montais cacher tout dans la salle de bain où je m'enfermais afin de lire les notices d'utilisation. J'allais devoir faire le test de fécondité chaque jour, jusqu'à ce que la ligne devienne bleue. A ce moment-là, j'appellerais le docteur Connors et nous commencerons les injections de mon mari puisque l'ovulation aurait lieu dans les vingt-quatre à trente-six heures. Ce test étant fiable à quatre-vingt dix-huit pour cent, j'aurais toutes les chances de tomber enceinte rapidement.

Je ne ressortis qu'une heure plus tard et lorsque j'arrivais dans le jardin, Shane me demanda si je savais tout par cœur ce qui me fit pouffer de rire.

« - T'as tout compris, déclarais-je en m'asseyant sur lui. J'ai tout lu jusqu'à ce que ce soit gravé dans ma petite caboche. A présent, je suis incollable en la matière ! Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, je pourrais te répondre !

« - Très bien. La racine carrée de pi ?

« - Non mais sur le sujet que j'ai potassé, banane ! Pas en math ! _Surtout_ pas en math, je te rappelle que j'ai eu cette matière de justesse et grâce à tes nombreux cours particulier sinon… Je coulais complètement !

Ils rirent et je me vengeais en m'éloignant jouer avec mon chien ignorant volontairement leurs questions. Et rien ne me fera revenir en arrière ! Je sursautais lorsque je sentis qu'on me portait et appelais mon chien à l'aide. Manque de bol, elle se contenta d'aboyer joyeusement en remuant sa petite queue.

« - A la flotte, hurla mon mari avant de me jeter dans la piscine.

J'hurlais avant d'atterrir dans l'eau puis ils me rejoignirent tous, chien compris. Sans un mot, je ressortis énervée de la piscine et rentrais dans la maison me changer. C'est malin, je suis gelée maintenant. Non mais quels imbéciles ! Je décidais de prendre d'abord une douche pour me réchauffer puis je m'habillais avant d'aller dans leur bureau. Je voulais simplement être seule et je pris un bouquin au hasard.

« - Hey ma petite chérie, tu vas bien ?

« - Parce que ça t'intéresse vraiment ou tu comptes me rejeter dans l'eau sans réfléchir ? Bon sang Shane, je te rappelle qu'il faut mieux que j'évite de tenter le diable question maladie, explosais-je. Et tu me jettes dans l'eau froide ! Parti comme ça, autant m'inoculer le virus de la crève par intraveineuse, ça ira plus vite !

« - Hey ho calme, dit-il en mettant ses mains devant lui comme pour me retenir. Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? Y a pas dix minutes, tu étais de bonne humeur.

« - Ouais et un imbécile m'a jetée dans une eau congelée !

Je ressortis rageuse de la pièce en posant le bouquin et je descendis directement au garage. Je pris ma voiture pour aller directement chez mes parents. Seule maman était là et elle me demanda ce que j'avais. Je m'animais aussitôt et je pestais contre mon mari qui semblait vouloir que j'attrape la mort. J'émis l'hypothèse qu'il voulait sans doute se débarrasser de moi plus rapidement. Malheureusement, moi qui voulais du soutien, j'eus à la place une super morale sur mes idioties et je claquais la porte sans écouter la fin ! Je repris la route et j'allais au cimetière. Ici au moins, je devrais être tranquille. Je cherchais la tombe de Sierra, tout en connaissant le chemin par cœur. Quand je l'avais rencontré en colo, on avait été étonnée d'être de la même ville et on avait découvert qu'on allait aussi dans le même lycée. On avait aucune heure en commun ceci dit. Je trouvais sa tombe et je m'assis juste à côté. Je restais ainsi durant de longues minutes sans dire un mot.

Pov de **Shane**

Quand Mitchie quitta la maison, je secouais la tête. J'avais raté un épisode ou quoi ? Je retournais voir mes frères, tentant de savoir si j'étais le seul perdu mais leurs visages m'informèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je me réinstallais en me demandant si elle n'avait pas raison sur un point. Etait-ce si dangereux que ça de la jeter à l'eau ou bien la surprise avait-elle changé sa bonne humeur en coup d'éclat ? Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait me répondre mais j'hésitais à l'appeler. Mitchie devait probablement être chez ses parents et je préférais éviter d'alimenter sa colère à distance. Sait-on jamais ! Parti comme elle est, elle serait capable de faire la révolution dans le comté.

Vingt minutes plus tard cependant, je n'hésitais plus et appelais Connie. Elle m'informa que Mitchie venait de partir et je lui demandais si j'avais réellement mal agi mais elle me rassura. C'était un des effets de la trithérapie. Comme elle me l'avait signalé, Mitchie pouvait se transformer en un monstre de colère en très peu de temps, sans raison avant de redevenir ma douce petite chérie. Ouais bah espérons qu'elle ne reviendra pas en furie parce que je ne crois pas que je le supporterais !

Elle ne passa la porte qu'à vingt-et-une heures du soir. Les yeux rouges et bouffis, elle semblait avoir pleuré mais j'hésitais à aller la voir. Je n'avais pas réellement envie de l'entendre me hurler dessus. Même si son état semblait indiquer qu'elle était calmée. Elle accrocha tranquillement ses clés à leur place puis entra dans la cuisine où j'étais. Je voulus la laisser seule mais elle se planta devant moi et m'enlaça sans un mot. Légèrement rassuré, je la serrais à mon tour dans mes bras, savourant de ne pas la sentir se tendre.

« - Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle dans le silence de la pièce. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais c'est mes médocs qui font ça ! Je ne voulais pas crier contre toi !

« - Ce n'est pas grave, rassure-toi, soufflais-je. J'ai appelé ta mère peu de temps après que tu sois partie de chez elle, elle m'a rappelé que les sautes d'humeurs faisaient partis des effets secondaires et que j'aurais plutôt intérêt à m'y faire si je ne voulais pas que tu me quittes !

« - Non, je veux pas te quitter, répondit-elle en se blottissant contre moi comme une petite fille. J'aime trop tes câlins !

Je souris à cette réplique d'enfant et je lui demandais si elle avait mangé. Elle m'assura que non et je lui indiquais qu'on lui avait mis son repas au frais. Elle me remercia d'un bisou et alla embrasser mes frères pour ce geste, s'excusant par la même occasion pendant que je sortais son repas que je posais sur la table. Elle y ajouta ses médicaments qu'elle prit consciencieusement puis commença à manger alors que je retournais voir mes frères puisqu'on parlait de la tournée. Etrangement, on n'avait pas trop envie de la faire. On adorait nos fans et on était toujours touché de l'accueil qu'ils nous réservaient mais notre sœur allait mal et on aurait préféré rester avec elle ici. Heureusement, les parents iraient la voir souvent et nous donneraient des nouvelles.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Mitchie nous rejoignit et s'installa dans mes bras. Elle semblait étrange ce soir et je m'inquiétais. Comme vidée. La serrant contre moi je lui demandais comment elle se sentait mais elle m'assura que ça allait, qu'elle réfléchissait juste à quelque chose, sans me préciser quoi cependant. Cela dit une heure plus tard, elle monta fatiguée et on se regarda perplexe. Jamais encore, elle ne m'avait paru si fragile et je la rejoignis inquiet. Seulement elle était couchée et tremblait de froid.

« - Hey ma belle, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« - Je gèle, souffla-t-elle.

Je m'éloignais le temps d'aller chercher ma couette que je posais sur le lit avant de l'attirer contre moi. Elle me remercia d'un nouveau bisou et je grimaçais en sentant le bout de son nez gelé. Quand elle fut endormie, j'envoyais un message à mes frères en leur demandant que l'un des deux appelle Connie afin de savoir si ça arrivait souvent et quelques minutes plus tard, Nate me rejoignit.

« - Selon Connie, c'est normal. Elle a parfois froid sans raison. Si ça ne passe pas, faudra l'envoyer chez un médecin demain !

Je le remerciais et je m'allongeais avec elle dans notre lit, la gardant dans le creux de mes bras en espérant que demain tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Je préférais franchement la Mitchie espiègle à la malade de mauvaise humeur.

Et voilà. Pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout mais j'espère que ça vous a plu. Mdrrr

Miss Tagada (L)


	33. Chapitre 32

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien ? Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci à **Pims10** , **Guest** (Salut. Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. La suite c'est maintenant :) bises), **Marina** (Hello toi. Ouais Jaelyn commence seulement sa cure de désintox, laissons-lui le temps de s'en sortir. Si ça va trop vie, ça ne marchera pas mdrr Ouais je crois que ça a fait rire tout le monde sauf peut-être Mitchie et Shane qui a dû s'inquiéter malgré tout. Surtout le connaissant. Ouais croisons les doigts pour que tout se passe bien avec sa grossesse mdrr Plus d'infos sur Mitchie dans le début du chapitre, c'est promis. Bisouilles), **AngeleJ** , **Marine** (Hello miss. Ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant. Bisouilles), **Guest** (Hello toi. Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Ecoute je te pardonne ton manque de nouvelles seulement si tu m'as acheté un souvenir d'Espagne ! Ptdrrr Bises) et **Miss Morgane** pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Pov de **Mitchie**

 **Quand** j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain je regardais mon mari dormir et fronçais les sourcils en voyant la couette. Il a eu froid ou quoi ? A moins que ce soit moi. Je n'étais pas super en forme hier ! Je me tournais et me rappelant ce que j'avais lu hier, je pris ma température avant de la noter soigneusement dans le carnet prévu à cet effet avant de commencer à me préparer. Et quoi de mieux pour commencer la journée que de faire un petit test de fécondité ? Vive l'ironie !

Lorsque je fus propre, je descendis préparer le repas et ouvris à Snow tout en me demandant s'il ne faudrait pas que j'adopte un compagnon pour cette demoiselle. Je me renseignerais dans la journée… Je déjeunais rapidement puis je fis rentrer ma boule de poils avant de partir avec ma voiture. Je voulais aller voir un éleveur de chien que je connaissais. Logique, c'était le père de Tom ! Heureusement que Caitlyn est sortie avec lui assez longtemps pour que je puisse le rencontrer.

J'arrivais une demi-heure plus tard et souris en entendant plusieurs chiens aboyer. Y a de l'ambiance ici, c'est dingue ! J'allais sonner et un concert de jappements se fit entendre. Dingue, ils pourraient même faire une chorale, tellement y en a !

« - Salut Mitchie, sourit Tom. Que puis-je pour toi ? Mon père peut-être ?

« - En effet, je viens me renseigner. J'ai adopté un… Un chien que mon mari m'a offert et…

« - T'es déjà mariée ? Et dire que je cherche encore la perle. Encore une fille à rayer de ma liste, rit-il. Alors ton chien t'a offert un mari ?

« - L'inverse plutôt mais j'accepte y a tous les mots, souris-je. Le problème c'est que comme on a un super grand jardin, je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de la sociabiliser et je me demandais si ça ne serait pas plus simple de lui offrir un compagnon de jeu ?

« - Je m'y connais pas des masses, je suis plutôt branché oiseaux mais si elle ne quitte presque pas votre maison, il lui faudrait un compagnon de jeu. Elle a quel âge ?

« - Deux moi et demi.

« - Alors ça ne posera pas problème mais un conseil adopte un bébé. Un adulte risque de ne pas apprécier de devoir le respect à un bébé !

Je sourcillais et il m'expliqua qu'étant arrivée la première Snow était la femelle dominante et que pour faciliter la vie du chien, il allait m'en falloir un plus jeune ou de son âge. Sinon ils risquaient de se battre ! Je notais toutes les informations quand mon portable sonna. Je m'excusais auprès de Tom pour répondre à mon mari qui se posa des questions en entendant les chiens.

« - Je suis chez un ami éleveur. J'avais besoin d'informations pour Snow. Je termine ça et je rentre, promis, souris-je.

Il acquiesça et me rappela qu'il m'aimait ce qui me fit sourire. Je lui assurais que c'était toujours réciproque et me tournais vers Tom qui remplissait les gamelles des chiens. Je lui proposais mon aide et tout en se faisant, il m'expliqua plusieurs choses à faire pour que mon chien me respecte avant de partir. Il devait aller à la fac et j'avais un mari à retrouver.

Quand je passais la porte, d'un pas dansant, je les entendis rire dans le jardin et je déposais les achats que j'avais faits en revenant sur la table de la cuisine avant de les rejoindre. Je les embrassais tous les trois et mon mari me demanda ce que j'avais fait.

« - J'étais chez Tom. Son père est éleveur de Dalmatiens, ils sont adorable quand ils n'ont pas encore leurs tâches. Ceci dit, c'est des chiens de compétition qu'il élève. Que des pures races, qui gagnent les concours de beauté canine comme moi les bisous. Enfin bref, il m'a conseillé de sortir Snow dans les parcs plus souvent pour qu'elle se sociabilise ou alors d'adopter un autre chien. Mais avec la tournée qui approche, je ne sais pas trop comment je vais pouvoir faire. Il est hors de question d'en adopter un autre mais la sortir dans les villes va être compliquée. Elle n'aura que trois mois et demi à peine, et ne sera pas propre.

Shane sourit et m'assura qu'il y avait déjà réfléchi et que je n'avais pas à m'en faire. Mouais on verra ça ! Je laissais mes doutes au placard et m'allongeant sur le transat, je commençais à bronzer en réfléchissant au froid qui m'avait envahi hier. Selon les médecins ce n'était pas grave, ça signifiait juste que j'avais froid. En attendant, ça ne m'aidait pas beaucoup à comprendre ! Je sentis une présence devant moi et j'ouvris un œil pour voir mon mari. Lorsqu'il me vit ouvrir les yeux, il s'installa sur le transat au dessus de moi et vint m'embrasser tout en chuchotant :

« - J'ai vu que tu avais commencé.

« - Et oui, depuis ce matin mon cher. On verra bien ce que ça va donner, non ?

« - Oui. Mais ça me rassure. Hier j'avais peur que tu changes d'avis. Mais si tu commences… ça doit signifier que tu en as envie ?

« - Extrêmement mon cher. Mais va falloir penser à déménager parce qu'entre Snow, le prochain toutou, les trois chats les oiseaux et cet enfant, murmurais-je, on va bientôt manquer de place !

« - Toi, t'as la tête d'une petite fille qui a un secret !

« - Un secret non, mais une info oui ! Nos voisins de droite déménagent. Ils viennent de mettre une pancarte « A vendre » dans leur jardin ! Si on l'achetait, on pourrait être très proche de ta famille et de tes frères. Et si « En direct avec les Stars » repassent par chez vous, tu n'auras qu'à traverser le jardin, sans risque d'être en retard. On pourrait même abattre cette barrière et on aurait un super terrain ! Avec un jardin de fou et beaucoup d'espace ! On laisse la piscine ici et on supprime l'autre et…

« - Hey relax, tu parles comme si on l'avait déjà cette maison ! Ce n'est pas dit qu'on puisse l'acheter !

« - Euh si, marmonnais-je gênée. En fait en revenant, je me suis arrêtée et je leur ai plus ou moins fait comprendre que ça nous intéresserait peut-être. Georges, c'est le nom du propriétaire, m'a dit qu'il retenait notre candidature. Il faudra juste qu'on aille visiter !

Il me regarda perplexe puis admit que ça ne coûtait rien d'aller voir. Je souris doucement mais quand il me prévint que c'était maintenant ou jamais je ris tout en me levant. Va pour tout de suite !

Pov de **Shane**

J'étais venu plus pour faire plaisir à Mitchie qu'autre chose mais à présent que je l'avais visité, j'étais aussi emballé qu'elle. Ils avaient une maison d'enfer et beaucoup de place ! Le jardin était plus petit que celui de ma maison actuelle mais si on fusionnait les deux et qu'on supprimait la piscine en trop, ça serait impeccable !

« - Non mais tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait du grenier ? Y a un jacuzzi, et une table de massage. Moi je vote pour ! Même si faudra probablement racheter une table !

Je ris de ce détail et on en parla à mes frères. Comme rien n'était sûr pour l'enfant, je me cachais derrière le fait que je voulais avoir plus d'intimité pour ma vie de couple et ils acceptèrent plutôt bien la nouvelle. Ils furent même d'accord avec Mitchie pour fusionner les deux terrains en un seul. On allait construire une vraie villa dans cette ville à ce train-là.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, on dut faire plusieurs démarches pour avoir la maison. On en devint finalement les heureux propriétaires deux semaines avant qu'on parte. Le jour même Mitchie débarqua dans la cuisine.

« - C'est bleu, me dit-elle.

« - Attends t'es sérieuse ?

« - Qu'est-ce qui est bleu, demanda Nate.

Pour ma part, je fixais ma femme qui hochait frénétiquement la tête. Elle prit ses cachets puis mangea avant de filer pour prendre rendez-vous à l'hôpital alors que je demandais à mes frères s'ils pouvaient aller chercher, pour moi, les fameuses clés. Je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps d'aller les chercher si je devais aller à l'hôpital pour donner mon sperme afin que ma femme soit enceinte. Celle-ci m'annonça qu'on avait rendez-vous à onze heures et je grimaçais. C'était exactement l'heure à laquelle, j'aurais dû avoir les clés de la maison.

« - C'est bon, on s'en charge, m'assura Nate. Mais c'est quoi ce truc bleu ?

« - Le ciel, répondit-elle alors que j'assurais que ce n'était rien.

Ma femme monta s'allonger, selon le docteur Connors c'était une position recommandée afin que ses ovules circulent bien, je crois ! Comme elle était prête, elle resta ainsi les yeux dans le vague tout en souriant tendrement en frôlant son ventre ultra plat.

« - Au fait, ça va faire bizarre, souris-je. Imagine tu va être toute maigrichonne de partout sauf ton ventre, chuchotais-je à son oreille.

Elle sourit et m'embrassa avant de répondre qu'elle s'en moquait. Je l'observais une seconde et souris. Elle avait les yeux brillants d'excitations et un sourire qu'elle avait visiblement beaucoup de mal à réfréner. Je devais être dans le même état mais je m'en moquais aussi. Je me penchais vers elle et l'embrassais tendrement sans l'écraser. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se frotta doucement contre moi avant de chuchoter à mon oreille qu'elle m'aimait. Soudain, sans crier gare, elle me fit basculer sur le dos et m'embrassa avec une passion quasi-dévorante et je répondis avec la même fougue. J'ignorais à quoi je devais ce baiser qui était probablement un des plus passionnés qu'on avait échangé jusqu'alors mais ça m'était égal. Le simple fait de la sentir contre moi réveilla mes envies et je passais mes mains sous la tunique qu'elle portait. Je me régalais en la sentant frissonner sous mes caresses et le manque d'air nous sépara. Je m'assis l'entraînant avec moi et j'allais fermer la porte afin d'éviter tout malaise. J'eus à peine le temps de pousser le verrou que je sentis son corps se coller au mien alors que ses mains frôlaient ma peau. Je me tournais pour lui faire face et je déglutis quand elle s'éloigna le temps d'enlever elle-même sa tunique.

« - Tu sais que tu es tentante aussi peu vêtue, demandais-je d'une voix rauque.

« - Tu sais que si ça ne nous était pas doublement interdit aujourd'hui, je te supplierais de me faire l'amour, répondit-elle avant d'embrasser ma peau.

Ses mots m'étonnèrent puisqu'elle n'avait jamais été si directe puis je ne réfléchis plus. Je la portais légèrement et elle s'accrocha en enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille alors que je revenais dans notre lit. Je la déposais tendrement avant d'embrasser sa peau délicieusement parfumée à la vanille depuis qu'elle savait que cette odeur me rendait fou. Ma main cherchait déjà à faire sauter les boutons de son jeans quand Jason cria dans le couloir.

« - Il est dix-heure trente. Je ne sais pas où vous avez rendez-vous à onze heures mais faudrait penser à terminer de vous préparer !

Je grimaçais. Il avait conscience qu'il était rare que ma femme soit aussi réceptive ? Il venait de tout gâcher. A contrecœur, je m'éloignais d'elle alors qu'elle soupirait déçue.

« - Et moi qui rêvait d'un moment câlin… Ton frère a tout gâché !

Je notais cependant son sourire et je l'observais quitter le lit pour aller remettre sa tunique avant de m'embrasser avec tendresse. Elle chuchota qu'elle m'attendait dans la voiture et je terminais de me préparer en songeant qu'elle avait raison. Il avait tout gâché, sauf que ce n'était pas un moment câlin mais une passion dévorante qui aurait pu nous faire commettre des erreurs fatales. Finalement, je crois que je vais devoir le remercier !

Dix minutes plus tard, je montais dans mon bolide tout en rappelant à mes frères le rendez-vous puis je partis en direction de l'hôpital. Quand on arriva, on monta dans le bureau et Marge, la secrétaire, nous prévint que le médecin nous attendait. Une fois entrés et installés, il nous expliqua la marche à suivre et je la sentis mal cette partie. Ceci dit, je n'allais pas réellement avoir besoin d'aide, pour ma part. Une infirmière vint nous chercher pour nous conduire jusque dans une sorte de chambre d'hôtel. Pour rire, on lui demanda si la suite avec vu sur la mer n'était pas libre et elle sourit. Elle disparut après nous avoir proposé des rafraîchissements et je soupirais, gêné. Ouais, bah c'était plus facile sur papier !

Pov de **Mitchie**

Quand on fut seuls, je notais les joues roses de mon mari et aussi mal à l'aise que lui, je me retins de le lui signaler, préférant m'attarder sur la déco. Il y avait un grand lit qui ne servirait pas vraiment, mais il semblait agréable et face à lui une télé. Sur le côté, plusieurs dvd aux titres plutôt explicites étaient disposés ainsi que des revues pour homme.

« - Pourquoi on ne trouve pas le même genre de choses pour femme, demandais-je en les fixant.

« - Probablement parce que vous êtes censées être encore pure et innocente avant de nous connaître, rit-il.

« - Mouais peut-être… Cela dit, t'es un petit veinard. Tu seras le seul de tes potes à pouvoir te vanter d'avoir regardé un porno avec ta femme, plaisantais-je.

« - Si tu crois que j'ai besoin de ce genre de film, tu ne me connais pas !

« - Alors dis-moi. De quoi as-tu besoin ? Non parce qu'il y a même des objets aux formes plutôt explicites. A quoi ça sert cet anneau, demandais-je sérieusement intéressée.

OK, plaisanter sur le sujet était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour ne pas rougir comme une tomate mais ce bidule… Je sèche ! Shane s'approcha de moi et m'expliqua le concept. Je le lâchais en comprenant que c'était l'équivalent du vibro des filles. Sauf que c'était pour homme. Beurk ! Et dire que j'y ai touché ! Continuant d'observer tout, je notais la fameuse éprouvette et je soupirais. Bon, il allait falloir qu'on s'y mette !

…

Je fixais le contenu de l'éprouvette intriguée, j'avoue. Alors là dedans réside mon premier essai pour avoir un enfant ? J'avais beaucoup de mal à y croire ! Shane sortit de la salle de bain et je rougis avant de la reposer.

« - Désolée, curiosité malsaine. J'imaginais ça plus gros ! Tu sais, je pensais qu'on pouvait voir à l'œil nu tous les spermatozoïdes mais finalement ce n'est pas possible !

« - Tu sais que t'es mignonne quand tu rougis ?

Je grimaçais et on appela l'infirmière. Celle-ci prit l'éprouvette et nous reconduisit au bureau du docteur Connors. Celui-ci nous expliqua l'étape suivante et je rougis en comprenant qu'il allait me voir nue, ou presque. Aie ! Je ne le sentais pas ce coup-là. Heureusement, Shane demanda à assister à l'injection et je fus plus rassurée. Je suivis l'infirmière jusqu'à une salle et elle me tendit la fameuse blouse d'hôpital en papier mâchouillé. Je l'enfilais à contrecœur alors que mon mari riait doucement. Seulement, quand il me vit nue, son rire cessa alors que j'enfilais la fameuse blouse qu'il m'aida à nouer puis je m'allongeais sur la fameuse table en attendant le retour du médecin.

« - Tu me quittes pas, chuchotais-je en prenant sa main que je serrais fort.

« - Promis, je reste là. Je t'aime Mitchie, chuchota-t-il en embrassant mon front.

Le médecin choisit ce moment pour entrer une seringue dans la main. Il la posa à côté de moi et commença par poser un cathéter transparent puis me demanda de me détendre. Je lui promis de faire au mieux et pour m'aider, Shane caressa mes cheveux avec tendresse. Quelques minutes plus tard, le docteur inocula le contenu de la seringue avec précaution.

« - L'épreuve est finie mais je vais vous demander de rester allonger pendant encore une demi-heure afin d'aider le sperme de votre mari à rejoindre votre utérus.

J'acquiesçais en tremblant de tous mes membres et mon mari me chuchota que j'avais été superbe avant d'ajouter que c'était une drôle de façon de faire l'amour.

« - _Jerk_ , grognais-je amusée tout de même. Shane… Si ça ne marche pas cette fois-ci, comment fera-t-on le mois prochain ? Tu seras en tournée et… Pas loin du Missouri. Ce n'est pas la porte à côté !

« - Eh bien tant pis, nous stopperons pour deux mois et on recommencera à notre retour. Hors de question qu'on fasse tout ça dans un autre hôpital que celui-ci. Je te le promets.

Je le remerciais en chuchotant que je l'aimais également puis on plaisanta sur les films qui n'avaient même pas servi. Selon lui c'était parce qu'on était jeunes mariés et qu'on avait rarement l'occasion de se laisser aller. Selon moi c'était surtout dû à ce qu'il s'était passé peu de temps avant qu'on parte mais bon.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je me rhabillais rapidement avant de rejoindre le bureau attenant. Mon nouveau médecin était présent et il nous parla des chances de réussites qui étaient faibles puisque c'était la première fois et qu'on était sûr de rien. Il me donna ensuite mon nouveau traitement. Je lui demandais quoi faire de tout ce que j'avais déjà et il me proposa de tout ramener dans une pharmacie qui les recyclerait.

Quand on rentra enfin à la maison, il n'était pas loin de treize heures et je crevais de faim. Cela dit, nous avions faits quelques emplettes en chemin donc… Nate nous tendit un trousseau de clé mais au moment où je voulus le prendre, il ferma la main et me demanda ce qui était bleu.

« - Si tu crois que tu va le savoir comme ça, tu te trompes mon cher, ris-je.

« - Mais je compte bien réessayer !

« - Fais gaffe mec, d'autres boutons de chemise pourraient disparaître ! Ou pire, tous tes jeans !

Il rit mais refusa de me donner les clés. Quelques secondes plus tard, Shane et lui se battaient pour avoir le fameux trousseau et j'éclatais de rire quand j'eus soudain mal au ventre. Comme une crampe, qui me plia en deux. Je tombais au sol et mon mari s'inquiéta de mon état mais je lui assurais que c'était supportable. Ça m'avait juste surpris. Je me relevais doucement et je les prévins que j'allais m'allonger.

« - Je te prépare ton repas, me dit-il alors que j'acquiesçais.

Je croisais Jason dans les escaliers et je dus lui faire peur puisqu'il me porta jusqu'à ma chambre où il m'allongea en me demandant de ne pas bouger. Dès que je fus seule, je commençais à paniquer, certaine que cette crampe avait quelque chose à voir avec l'injection de tout à l'heure.

Quand Shane arriva quinze minutes plus tard, je pleurais doucement ce bébé que je ne portais pas et il posa le plateau au sol avant de me consoler.

« - Ne t'en fais pas ma petite chérie, on ressayera encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ça fonctionne, je te le promets !

« - Et si ça ne marche jamais ?

Il me regarda et m'assura que ça fonctionnerait. Qu'il fallait juste que mon corps se fasse à cette idée et lorsque je fus plus calme, il posa le plateau, pour deux, devant moi. On se sourit et je pris mes cachets avant de manger tranquillement.

En toute logique, on devait commencer à emménager aujourd'hui mais Shane préféra repousser d'une journée afin que je me repose. Selon le médecin, il valait mieux que j'évite de trop forcer tout de suite. Je soupirais ennuyée. J'avais déjà commencé à tout préparer et savoir qu'on devait remettre ça à cause d'une crampe m'énerva. Surtout que les chambres d'amis étaient encombrées de meubles neuf qu'il fallait qu'on monte.

J'eus beau essayer de le convaincre de commencer, rien à faire, il ne voulait rien entendre. Je passais l'après-midi à somnoler sur le canapé en les écoutant discuter tranquillement puis jouer à la console. Enfin entre deux siestes. Vivement demain, moi je vous le dis. J'aimais bien ne rien faire l'espace d'une journée mais là c'était ridicule. On devait emménager rapidement et surtout terminer de préparer leur tournée.

Le lendemain, je récupérais toute mon énergie et je le fis savoir en jouant de la batterie… Avec les casseroles ! Petite vengeance tardive sur un certain réveil en musique ! Ils descendirent encore endormis à sept heures du matin alors que je chantais mon hymne à la joie. _Baby one more time._ Jason me promit une superbe vengeance et je ris. Je l'attendais de pied ferme ! Heureusement pour me faire pardonner le petit-déjeuner était prêt et tout en mangeant on prépara notre installation.

J'avais du beaucoup dormir, songeais-je en voyant que les pièces avaient changé de couleur. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première chose que je remarquais en pénétrant dans la maison. Ils n'avaient quand même pas tout refait pendant que je faisais la sieste. Non, c'était impossible puisqu'ils ne savaient jamais comment je dormais et quand je faisais semblant juste pour les écouter. Mon mari me rappela qu'on avait engagé une équipe de professionnels pour tout refaire avant qu'on emménage et je me traitais d'imbécile. Pour avoir oublié ça faut le faire ! Surtout que c'est moi qui avais insisté. Shane voulait qu'on le fasse nous-mêmes mais entre ça, la tournée, notre projet d'enfants et tout… On n'aurait jamais pu trouver le temps !

On passa deux jours entiers à monter les meubles, grâce au concours des parents de Shane, ainsi que Maureen et Caitlyn. Sans oublier mes parents qui vinrent donner un coup de main. La barrière qui séparait les deux jardins avait disparu, alors que la piscine serait enlevée pendant la tournée. On avait plus qu'à tout mettre dans les meubles. Aussi, tandis que Shane achevait de préparer la tournée, je passais ma vie dans les cartons, les vidant pour remplir les placards. Ça me permettait d'oublier que notre premier essai avait foiré. Pas grave, prochain essai dans deux mois. Après tout, il restait dix jours avant le début du voyage et j'avais hâte de partir. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer ici !

La veille, on alla voir Jaelyn qui fut dans un meilleur état. Selon le docteur Williamson, ce n'était que temporaire, elle restait malheureusement trop fragile pour sortir mais elle fut joyeuse et agréable durant toute la visite. On lui apprit un tas de bonnes nouvelles et elle sourit.

« - J'ai décidé d'arrêter le mannequinat, nous annonça-t-elle. Je vais porter plainte contre Lorenzo et je reprendrais mes études pour devenir infirmière !

On sauta tous de joie, et on lui assura qu'on la soutenait tous dans ce changement de carrière et pour rire, je lui proposais même de commencer à s'entraîner sur moi. Elle rit doucement et nous remercia d'être là pour elle. Elle avait conscience qu'on allait bientôt partir mais on lui promit de lui envoyer un tas de cartes, moi en tout cas et lorsqu'on dut partir, elle me retint quelques instants.

« - Ecoute, je… D'après mon médecin, je dois te remercier d'avoir refusé de me rendre mes cachets et… Du reste. Selon lui, si tu n'avais rien découvert, j'aurais probablement fini comme Eddy et… Merci. Sincèrement Mitchie.

« - Je t'en prie Jaelyn et puis tu sais, je t'ai peut-être aidé à faire le premier pas mais maintenant toute ta famille est là et les progrès que tu fais, ils ne sont dû qu'à une seule personne : Toi ! Tu peux essayer d'arrêter tant que tu veux, c'est quand tu le veux vraiment que tu y arrives ! Alors bravo pour ta détermination et pour tes progrès. Même les plus infimes sont les bienvenus et j'ai noté que tu semblais sourire plus souvent quand ton docteur était là !

« - Chacune ses motivations, sourit-elle. Mais motus, fit-elle gênée.

« - Comme toujours, ris-je. Je suis née pour garder tes petits secrets !

« - Alors je vais t'appeler Lily. C'était le nom de mon journal intime !

On rit complice et je l'embrassais chaleureusement en lui assurant que j'étais fière d'elle puis je rejoignis les autres en me retournant souvent pour la regarder. Elle nous fixait en souriant tristement et quand on fut dans la voiture de mon mari, je lui demandais s'il ne trouvait pas sa sœur plus souriante. Selon lui au contraire, elle l'était moins depuis qu'elle était dans le centre mais il m'assura qu'elle redeviendrait bientôt le rayon de soleil qu'elle était avant. J'acquiesçais, pas réellement d'accord. Elle risquait d'avoir le cœur brisé si son docteur lui disait qu'il était marié. Cela dit, je n'avais vu aucune alliance à son doigt, ni même une trace de bronzage donc…

Ce soir-là, je me couchais en souriant. Demain nous devrions nous lever plus tôt que d'habitude à cause de moi. Je devais passer à l'hôpital pour un examen de routine et après je serai tranquille pour deux mois. Enfin un puisque j'avais un examen gynécologique, le truc biannuel, à faire le mois prochain mais bon, j'étais habituée maintenant…

Je grimaçais en entendant la oh combien désagréable sonnerie de réveil mais quand Shane me rappela qu'on partait en tournée, je fus tout de suite plus alerte. J'attendais ça avec impatience. Depuis presque un an à présent. Dis donc, ça a été rapide. Ils étaient déjà en tournée en avril et mai. J'en fis part à mon mari qui sourit.

« - Oui, c'est normal. Vu que mes parents voulaient nous éloigner toi et moi, ils ont placé une tournée là en pensant que tu n'accepterais pas, une nouvelle fois, que je sois loin de toi !

« - Donc tes fans doivent me remercier ? Trop cool, ris-je.

Il me traita de folle mais admit que je n'avais pas complètement tort ce qui me fit sourire. Evidemment que j'avais en partie raison ! Quand on fut propre, on déjeuna en amoureux, chose que j'adorais. C'était un des super grand points positif de cette vie à deux. J'adorais Nate et Jason et on passait notre temps chez eux mais voilà, on dormait ensemble sans risque qu'un des frères ne rentrent dans la chambre. On déjeunait en amoureux comme si on était seuls au monde et c'était merveilleux. Manque de chance je me tâchais.

« - Bon j'ai fini, soupirais-je en buvant mon chocolat rapidement. Je me change et je file. Je te retrouve ici ?

« - Je t'appelle un taxi, tu nous rejoins là-bas directement !

« - D'accord.

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois puis je montais me changer. Je troquais mon jeans et mon petit top rouge contre une robe blanche toute simple à col bateau que j'adorais. Je rejoignis le rez-de-chaussée et je mis mes bottines noires dans ma valise ressortant mes ballerines blanches.

« - Ne t'en fais pas pour ta valise, rit-il, je m'en occupe. File ton chauffeur vient d'arriver. On se retrouve tout à l'heure !

Je l'embrassais doucement puis je filais… Pour revenir chercher mon sac à main qu'il me tendit. Durant le voyage, le chauffeur me fixa longuement puis il écarquilla les yeux.

« - Hey c'est vous la petite malade du Sida qui sort avec un mec connu ?

« - Non, moi je suis anémique mais je lutte depuis plusieurs mois contre cette idée. D'avoir le Sida, expliquais-je. C'est une fille qui voulait me voler mon copain de l'époque qui a lancé cette rumeur… Et tout le monde la croit.

Il acquiesça et s'excusa avant de promettre de faire passer le mot. Je le remerciais, en me demandant à qui il pourrait bien le dire, puis je payais ma course avant de lui demander s'il était pris. J'allais avoir besoin de lui dans une demi-heure. Il me prévint qu'il laissait tourner le compteur et j'acquiesçais. Je me moquais royalement de savoir ce qu'il comptait faire.

Durant l'attente, je pris un magasine et souris en voyant des photos de mon mariage. C'est vrai qu'on était beaux tous les deux. A croquer même !

Pov de **Shane**

A neuf heures, je commençais à fixer le nord. C'était par là que Mitchie devrait arriver. Elle avait quelques minutes de retard déjà et je priais pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Je respirais enfin quand je vis un taxi arriver et ma femme en sortir en remerciant « Fred » pour la course.

« - Désolée, le doc a eu un peu de retard… Mais elle est enceinte alors je lui ai pardonné. On attend que moi, je paris, dit-elle en arrivant.

« - Exactement. Allez en voiture _darling_ !

Je souris quand elle poussa un cri de stupeur devant l'intérieur du car, et lui rappelais que je lui avais dis que pendant les tournée il était plus équipé afin qu'on puisse passer le temps.

« - Ah ouais mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir un synthé. Il ne manque que la batterie et ça sera _good_ !

« - On tapera sur les dossiers, proposais-je.

« - Oh, je pourrais le faire, rit-elle. Salut l'armoire à glace. Tu vas bien ?

« - Super et toi la brindillette ?

« - Pourquoi brindillette ? Déjà que qu'une brindille ce n'est pas gros mais là…

« - T'es encore plus mince qu'avant, répondit Oliver en fermant la porte du car.

Elle acquiesça et s'assit à côté de moi avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Je souris et tout en caressant son visage, je lui demandais si elle était fatiguée et elle acquiesça avant de m'expliquer que c'était l'inconvénient majeur de cet examen. Il la fatiguait à chaque fois ! Quelques minutes tard, elle dormait réellement et Maureen rit doucement en décrétant qu'elle allait rater le meilleur à dormir mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Je savais qu'elle avait été beaucoup sollicitée dernièrement et je préférais qu'elle dorme là que pendant un concert ou autre.

Cela dit durant l'heure et demi de sa sieste, on se contenta de discuter tranquillement, voir de jouer sur nos portables pour ma part. Les autres parlaient des dates à venir, échangeaient des anecdotes sur certaines villes ou sur leurs vies pour les musiciens qu'on n'avait pas vus depuis la dernière réunion.

« - Au fait, demanda JC, c'est vrai qu'elle a le Sida ?

« - Euh non mais ça change quelque chose, demandais-je perplexe.

« - Ouais va falloir que tu sortes couvert, rit John notre guitariste.

« - Hey doucement, y a des dames avec nous, intervint Jason.

« - N'empêche j'ai été choqué en lisant ça ce matin. Ma nouvelle copine, expliqua JC, elle est fan de votre musique et quand je lui ai annoncé que j'étais votre batteur, elle m'a demandée d'éviter ta femme à cause de sa séropositivité !

« - Oh non, ça ne va pas recommencer, grimaça justement la concernée. J'ai l'impression d'entendre Fred ce matin. Le chauffeur de taxi, expliqua-t-elle devant nos regards perplexes. Lui aussi a cru à cette rumeur. Manque de bol, je ne suis qu'anémique. Ce n'est pas drôle, je prends un tas de cachets pour éviter de tomber dans les pommes tous les quarts d'heure mais c'est tout ! Si j'étais vraiment atteinte du VIH, j'aurais fait une croix sur l'amour ! Trop dangereux !

Je me mordis violemment la langue pour m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer que c'était ce qu'elle avait fait puis la conversation dévia. Mitchie apprit à connaître nos musiciens alors que notre père nous rappela que Taylor nous rejoindrait directement Oklahoma City, notre première date.

Quand on arriva, des tonnes de fans étaient là à hurler nos prénoms, nous assurant qu'elles nous aimaient, qu'on était les hommes de leur vie mais ça devint rapidement incompréhensible. Partout, j'entendais mon prénom, avec des « je t'aime » ou d'autres déclarations de ce type et on sortit enfin du car. On serra quelques mains tout en les saluant, les remerciant de nous soutenir et on leur promit un super show puis on entra dans la salle à proprement parler.

« - Dis donc, c'est énorme comme truc, souffla Mitchie. J'ai bien cru que j'étais sourde à la fin j'entendais mais je comprenais plus rien !

« - Rassure-toi, rit Nate. Nous c'est pareil. On entend nos prénoms mais c'est tout. Le reste est incompréhensible !

« - OK, je le saurais. Bon alors après avoir lancé l'info sur les Harlequins, rit-elle, j'envois la seconde. « Nate n'écoute pas ses fans ! » Pas mal comme titre. Très accrocheur et hyper précis !

On rit en se souvenant de cette histoire de rumeurs et je haussais les épaules. Ça faisait un an et deux semaines que j'étais tombé amoureux. Un an et deux semaines que je l'embrassais, presque chaque jour. C'est dingue comme s'est passé vite d'un seul coup ! Je me repris et lui prenant la main, je la guidais dans les coulisses et on rejoignit la loge du groupe. Notre styliste sortait les vêtements pour ce soir et je nous enfermais dans la petite salle de bain. Dès que la porte fut fermée, je l'embrassais avec fougue. Elle était trop tentante dans sa robe. Elle répondit à mon baiser avec autant de passion en se collant à moi, soupirant contre ma bouche lorsque je fis passer ma main sous la robe. La peau douce de ses cuisses me donna chaud et quand le manque d'air nous sépara, j'attaquais son cou. Mes doigts frôlèrent son ventre alors qu'elle chuchota mon prénom. J'accentuais mes caresses la sentant de moins en moins résistante et lorsque j'arrivais sur sa poitrine, elle n'était plus que guimauve pour mon plus grand bonheur. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était plus touché et je commençais à ressentir un manque certain de ses mains sur moi. Elle dut le comprendre puisque ses doigts passèrent sous mon sweater.

« - Quelqu'un sait où est Shane, demanda Jason.

« - Salle de bain… Avec sa femme, répondit Ryan en riant.

Aussitôt on toqua contre la porte et je me détachais à regret de ma petite chérie pour demander ce qu'on me voulait.

« - Ramène-toi sur scène qu'on teste la choré dans son ensemble !

« - Pas de bol Superstar, faudra attendre pour une séance câlin en règle, chuchota ma femme.

Je souris mais l'embrassais sauvagement avant de devenir tout tendre, puis on s'éloigna l'un de l'autre. Elle replaça correctement sa robe que je mourrais d'envie de lui enlever, alors que je remis mon sweat proprement.

« - Prête à entendre parler de menottes ?

« - Il n'osera pas devant tant de monde, assura-t-elle.

Je souris admettant que ce n'était pas faux et quand on sortit, on croisa le regard amusé de Jason qui semblait se retenir plutôt difficilement d'en parler. Tant mieux. Au pire, il le chuchoterait. Ce qu'il fit. C'était sans compter sur ma femme qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche.

« - Non Jay, je te l'ai déjà dit, Une paire de menotte ce n'est pas un cadeau idéale pour une fille. Trouve autre chose !

Il rougit fortement alors qu'on le chambrait tous gentiment puis notre père arriva. Il nous rappela qu'on devait répéter et on monta sur scène alors que le staff restait dans les coulisses. J'aimais bien observer l'activité qui s'y déroulait. C'était comme un essaim d'abeille. Tout le monde courait d'une pièce à l'autre pour un conseil ou une recommandation afin que tout soit prêt pour le concert.

Durant la répétition, j'oubliais tout ce qui ne se trouvait pas sur scène, me concentrant uniquement sur mes pas et mes figures afin de les faire au bon moment. Je savais que si je n'étais pas parfaitement concentré, je risquais de blesser mes frères lors de nos acrobaties en duos. Tout comme il fallait faire attention aux flammes qui entouraient quelques fois la scène. Tout devait être réglé comme du papier à musique afin qu'il n'y ait aucun problème.

Trois heures plus tard, nous étions enfin prêts et je soupirais de soulagement en sachant que toutes les scènes avaient à peu près la même forme. Pour les autres, on ajoutait simplement des parties amovibles afin que ce soit similaire à la veille. Seul les accents des fans, et la chanteuse changeraient, nous indiquant que la tournée avançait inexorablement.

* * *

Et voilà encore un chapitre de fini. J'en suis donc à trente-six pages. Encore trois à écrire aujourd'hui et je me serais battue. Youpiiii. J'espère cependant que ça vous a plu. **Prochain chapitre lundi prochain si j'ai 5 reviews d'ici là.** :)

Miss Tagada (L)


	34. Chapitre 33

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello, hello. J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances (pour ceux qui le sont) et pour les autres tant pis :p Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Merci à **Pims10** , **Marina** (Hello miss. Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Ouais ils font des projets nos amoureux c'est plutôt positif non ? Alors pour la crampe de Mitchie, je ne sais pas. Mais on aura des news dans ce chapitre :p Ouais Jaelyn commence à s'en sortir prions pour que ça dure :p Ouais enfin tomber amoureuse en ce moment ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée en soi. S'il la repousse, elle risque de rechuter par exemple. :/ Bisouilles), **Marine** (Hello toi. Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plus. Bisouilles, **Jessy** (Ravie que le chapitre te plaise. Bisouilles), **Guest** (Salut toi. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bises) et **Romane 4321** pour vos reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Pov de **Mitchie**

 **Depuis** qu'on avait quitté la fameuse salle de bain, dont j'entendais souvent parler, je n'avais pas revu Shane plus de trente secondes. J'avais pourtant espéré qu'après la répétition, il serait libre mais Maureen m'apprit qu'en général, ils avaient une interview de programmée et que je ne verrais pas Shane avant la fin du concert. Non ça c'est nul !

« - Bon miss. Ils en ont pour une heure au bas mot, me chuchota-t-elle alors qu'ils se préparaient pour la rencontre journalistique. En attendant qu'on puisse avoir notre quart d'heure en tête à tête avec nos hommes, ça te dit du shopping ?

« - Je vote pour. _Bye_ les garçons !

Sur ces mots, on partit en riant alors qu'ils nous répondaient que ce n'était pas juste. On sortit par la porte de derrière et on se balada tranquillement dans les rues d'Oklahoma. N'ayant pas prévu d'acheter quoique ce soit, je me contentais de faire du lèche-vitrine mais je craquais en passant devant une boutique de vêtement pour bébés.

« - On peut entrer, si tu veux, me dit-elle.

J'acquiesçais en souriant grandement avant de franchir la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, on commença à fouiller craquant sur des ensembles bleus, des bodys jaunes et des robes roses. Je sentis mon estomac se tordre d'envie et j'eus soudain envie de pleurer. Je prévins Maureen que je sortais et elle fronça les sourcils en me voyant les larmes au bord des yeux. On remercia les vendeuses quand elles nous souhaitèrent une bonne journée et quelques pas plus tard, j'essuyais mes joues.

« - Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

« - Non, non, reniflais-je. Ça va aller, t'en fais pas. C'est juste… Je me suis rendue compte que j'aurais jamais d'enfant, à moi et ça m'a fait un peu mal !

« - Bon allez, pour oublier une mauvaise nouvelle ma grand-mère avait un remède imparable, plébiscité par toutes les filles en manque d'amour. Une glace !

Je ris devant son air de petite fille avant de la suivre dans un fast-food où on en commanda une chacune avant de la déguster tout en parlant tranquillement. Depuis que Jason lui avait offert son bracelet, Maureen rayonnait de bonheur et je lui demandais ce qu'il signifiait.

« - Disons que comme il m'a expliqué qu'il n'était pas fan des mariages, on ne se mariera peut-être jamais mais que tant que je le porterais ça voudrait dire que je l'aime… Et de son côté, qu'il s'engage à faire sa vie avec moi !

« - Ok c'est comme une grosse bague de fiançailles en fait, ris-je.

« - Une très grosse alors… Ou celle de Fiona Shrek !

On éclata de rire en imaginant Jason attaquer madame Shrek pour lui piquer sa bague afin d'en faire un bracelet pour Maureen. Je reçus alors un message. « _On a fini. Rentre ma chérie je veux te faire des bisous_ » Je le lus à ma complice qui me dicta la réponse adéquat « _Navrée moment entre filles. Repasse plus tard. On se voit à la salle. PS : On est dans un fast-food. Si tu me trouves, je t'autorise à rester avec nous !_ » Je l'envoyais et elle m'expliqua qu'elle était contente que je sois là.

« - Habituellement, je suis cloitrée à l'hôtel parce que je suis la seule fille mais comme t'es là, je compte en profiter un maximum et tant pis si Jason fait la tête ! Ainsi que Shane accessoirement !

« - Je te suis. De toute façon, j'ai toujours eu envie de visiter une ville par jour alors tu penses bien que je suis partante !

Elle sourit en croyant que je me moquais d'elle mais en voyant que je restais sérieuse je décidais de lui raconter la même histoire qu'à Shane. Je voulais me réveiller chaque jour dans un nouvel endroit, le visiter au maximum de mes capacités puis m'endormir pour me réveiller ailleurs. A la fin de mon récit, elle avoua que c'était un beau rêve.

« - Il est en passe de devenir réalité. Ok ça ne sera qu'en Amérique mais… J'aurais vu du pays.

« - N'empêche, j'envie ton mariage !

« - Ouais bah pour le voyage de noce tu repasseras, répondit une voix à ma place. Parce qu'on ne l'a toujours pas eu !

J'acquiesçais en souriant. Je ne m'étais pas mariée pour partir en voyage personnellement et tant qu'on restait à proximité de sa famille, on serait souvent coupé en plein élan et j'aurais moins de mal à refuser d'aller trop loin. Shane et ses deux frères s'installèrent avec nous et j'allais nous acheter de quoi boire. Quand je revins, ils étaient en train de rire tranquillement. Deux fans s'installèrent alors derrière nous.

« - Non, je t'assure que c'est faux ! Selon les rumeurs, leur sœur Jaelyn, la mannequin, elle est en cure de désintox ! L'info arrivera demain sur la toile ! N'empêche sale coup pour leur réputation, eux qui avaient un parcours sans tâche !

« - T'oublies la femme de Shane. Celle-là je crois que si je la croise, je lui casse les deux jambes. Selon le _Teen_ , elle a drogué Shane pour qu'il l'épouse et les parents des garçons ont tout fait pour annuler le mariage à Vegas.

OK là c'est beaucoup moins drôle ! A notre table, plus personne ne parlait, on écoutait la chaîne des rumeurs et je me levais d'un coup lorsque j'entendis parler, une nouvelle fois, de mon Sida.

« - Hey, dis-je en plaquant ma main sur leur table. Ouvre grand tes oreilles, et tâche de relayer l'info à tes potes, je n'ai pas le Sida. Je suis anémique, c'est tout aussi mortel mais l'avantage c'est que ça ne se transmets pas OK ? C'est clair ? Ou il faut que je fasse un test devant toi ? Et je n'ai pas drogué Shane pour qu'il m'épouse. Alors que tu sois fan, je veux bien mais ne prends pas pour argent comptant toutes les conneries que tu peux lire sur la toile. Parce qu'il se pourrait bien que demain, on découvre que tu es séropositive !

« - C'est des menaces ?

« - Non une simple constatation ! Je commence simplement à en avoir marre que sous prétexte que je rende un service, on me catalogue comme une droguée qui a le Sida et qui fait tout pour contaminer des gens connus ! Crois-moi ce n'est pas drôle de voir tes amis te tourner le dos à cause d'une garce qui n'a pas supporté que Shane soit tombé amoureux de moi ! Je n'ai rien demandé à personne, sauf à vivre ma vie comme je l'entends et j'aimerais bien qu'on arrête de la déchiqueter et de la donner en pâture aux requins de la presse people. Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite autant de méchanceté !

Les deux se regardèrent alors que j'essuyais mes joues. Je me redressais et quittais le fast-food en pleurs. Je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre de toute cette histoire. Et puis merde alors, en quoi ma santé les regarde ? Le fait de raconter ma vie comme ça leur permet-il de mieux dormir la nuit ? Ils se sentent plus fort ainsi ? Moins con peut-être ? Je ne comprends rien. Combien de fois devrais-je le dire ? En quelle langue devrais-je mentir pour qu'on cesse de me regarder bizarrement ? Y avait-il un seul moyen, sur cette Terre, pour être enfin tranquille avec mon dossier médical ? Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je me retournais avant de me blottir dans les bras qui s'ouvraient devant moi. Shane me serra contre lui.

Pov de **Nate**

Quand Mitchie se leva, je voulus l'en empêcher seulement Maureen m'en empêcha. J'écoutais donc, impuissant, ma meilleure amie se plaindre du monde impitoyable de la planète people. A mesure de son discours, elle devint plus calme puis finit par se mettre à pleurer sans même s'en apercevoir. Elle semblait réellement à bout de force et je me demandais ce qu'elle avait. Depuis quelques temps, son moral oscillait entre beaux fixe et orageux et je ne savais jamais à quelle Mitchie j'avais affaire. Je ne comprenais pas. Je sentais bien que Shane et elle avaient un secret et je trouvais ça normal mais je me sentais blessé de savoir qu'elle ne voulait même pas en parler à son meilleur ami. Elle s'excusa auprès de nos deux fans pour avoir interrompu leur conversation et quitta la salle en pleurant silencieusement.

« - J'y vais, souffla mon frère en remettant sa casquette.

« - Oh, c'est Shane Gray, souffla la blonde alors que sa copine se tournait.

Elle nous regarda puis sembla nous reconnaître puisque ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle tapa le bras de son amie à plusieurs reprises. Celle-ci finit par en avoir assez et se tourna. Songeant que c'était peut-être le seul moyen qu'ils avaient d'échapper à ces deux là, je leur demandais si elles venaient au concert de ce soir, tandis que Jason envoyait un message à Shane lui demandant de nous envoyer Oliver. Quelques secondes plus tard, il l'appela directement et j'écoutais la conversation tout en acquiesçant au babillage sans intérêt des deux fans qui avaient blessé et fait pleurer ma meilleure amie. Sans parler de salir la réputation sans tâche de ma sœur !

« - OK ça marche. _…_ Ouais t'en fais pas, je préviens les deux autres. Tout est prêt ? OK cool ! Bon désolé les filles mais on file, on a un concert à préparer. Salut. Shane nous attend en bas avec Oliv'. Go !

Aussitôt on se leva et je commençais à partir rapidement quand j'entendis Maureen s'excuser. Je me tournais pour voir les deux sacs au sol, entouré d'un tas d'objets bizarre. On avait que quelques secondes pour quitter le fast-food sans créer de mouvement de foule et on détala à toute vitesse. Un des serveurs nous reconnu et cria qui on était au moment où Jason ferma la porte derrière sa presque fiancée et la voiture démarra au quart de tour. Nous étions tranquilles à présent ! Nous sachant en sécurité, j'observais ma meilleure amie. Recroquevillée dans les bras de son mari, elle continuait de pleurer et je compris à la tête de Shane qu'il ignorait ce qu'elle avait.

On n'eut pas la réponse de la soirée puisque lorsqu'elle se calma, elle se cacha derrière son nouveau traitement et je fronçais les sourcils. Depuis quand avait-elle changé de traitement ? Je posais la question à mon frère qui souffla :

« - La veille du jour où on a emménagé. C'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas inquiété de la voir dormir autant. Ce traitement est plus fort et du coup ça pompe son énergie plus vite ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle a deux doses de vitamines en plus des autres habituels. Depuis quelques jours, elle est à prendre avec des pincettes, c'est infernal !

« - Elle est peut-être enceinte, proposa John.

« - Non, sourit mon frère, ce n'est pas possible !

« - Attends si t'as pas encore consommé ton mariage mec, faut que tu fasses quelque chose, ça devient grave là, rit JC.

« - Ne dis pas que vous êtes restés sages depuis que vous vous connaissez ?

« - Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, rougit-il, simplement que ce n'était pas possible !

« - Et pourquoi, demanda Ryan.

« - Pourquoi quoi, intervint Mitchie en entrant dans la loge.

« - Shane semble persuadé que t'es pas enceinte et on se demande comment il peut le savoir puisqu'il en est certain !

« - Tout simplement parce que je me sens pas prête à être maman, dit-elle, et que j'oblige mon mari à mettre un présa. Ce qui explique qu'il en soit si sûr !

Elle chuchota ensuite quelque chose à son mari qui acquiesça et la portant ils sortirent de la loge alors que notre mère entrait. Outch, c'était moins une là ! Cela dit, j'aimerais bien comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Je n'eus malheureusement plus l'occasion de reparler à ma meilleure amie puisque Taylor Swift descendit de scène et on la remplaça.

Pov de **Mitchie**

Durant tout le concert, je les regardais investir la scène et je souris. C'était encore mieux que le concert de Demi. Enfin c'était un autre genre disons. Leurs chansons, que je connaissais par cœur, m'émurent aux larmes et je m'énervais. Qu'est-ce que j'avais à pleurer comme ça ? Je sais que c'est un des effets secondaires de mon nouveau traitement mais si ça continue je vais pleurer même quand mon mari m'embrasse. Ce qui est franchement ridicule ! Après le rappel, ils quittèrent la scène et je me jetais dans les bras de mon mari, émue aux larmes.

« - Vous êtes trop beau sur scène. Et je t'aime !

Il s'éloigna de moi et m'observa avant d'essuyer du bout des pouces, mes larmes. Je le fixais et il vint m'embrasser délicatement. Ce fut moi, qui approfondis notre baiser en m'accrochant à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait ! En un sens, c'était le cas, cela dit.

« - Hey les amoureux, pensez aux célibataires, grogna Nate.

« - Ou prenez-vous une chambre, cria Jason avant d'ajouter plus bas, et des menottes !

Je m'éloignais juste assez pour le regarder avant de lui demander quand il comptait nous lâcher avec sa paire de menottes. Il sourit énigmatique et je le fusillais des yeux avant de lui demander si je pouvais lancer certaines infos rumeurs sur lui. Bizarrement, il ne fut pas d'accord et je lui fis promettre d'oublier cette histoire pour le moment et on rentra tous à l'hôtel. Dès qu'on fut dans notre chambre, Shane partit se laver et je le rejoignis, sauf que je restais habillée. Je lui pris le gant le faisant sursauter et commençais à laver son dos puis il se tourna pour me regarder faire. J'en profitais pour l'embrasser tendrement. Notre baiser devint plus passionné et je m'accrochais à lui oubliant mon activité précédente. A son tour mon mari oublia sa douceur précédente et je souris lorsqu'il me colla à lui. Le manque d'air nous sépara mais je sentis ses mains remonter doucement ma robe puis elles glissèrent sur mon ventre pour le caresser. Ses doigts se posèrent sur ma taille et me soulevèrent me permettant de m'accrocher à lui en enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille. J'en profitais pour éteindre l'eau et il chuchota :

« - Accroche-toi bien ma belle !

Je hochais la tête et souris lorsque je sentis ma robe remonter le long de mon corps et je levais simplement les bras avant qu'il ne la laisse tomber au sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, il nous allongea sur le lit moelleux et je lui rappelais qu'on allait faire une bêtise mais il m'assura qu'il n'y avait aucune chance. Seulement au moment où je voulus reprendre la parole on frappa à la porte et il grimaça.

« - C'est pour quoi ?

« - Chelby. Je viens récupérer tes fringues du concert, je peux entrer ?

Il lui demanda deux minutes et il me tendit son peignoir éponge alors qu'il enfilait un pyjama de fortune puis il alla lui ouvrir alors que j'essorais ma jolie robe blanche.

« - Donne, je vais mettre ça dans le linge des garçons, j'en prendrais soin, m'assura-t-elle.

Leur styliste me fit un clin d'œil et je notais l'air las de mon mari. OK, on fera des câlins plus tard ! Il me reprit contre lui voulant certainement continuer mais je m'éloignais avec douceur.

« - T'es fatigué mon chéri et je ne tiens plus vraiment debout non plus, alors hop au lit ! On fera des bêtises un autre soir !

« - T'es pas drôle quand tu es responsable, grogna-t-il pour la forme.

Je souris et on se coucha sagement. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je me blottis contre lui et m'excusais de ma crise de toute à l'heure. J'ignorais pourquoi j'avais réagi si vite, mais il m'assura qu'il comprenait. C'est bien beau mais moi, je ne comprenais pas. Depuis que j'avais ce nouveau traitement, mes sautes d'humeurs étaient plus fréquentes et plus virulentes. Surtout qu'elle durait plus longtemps que d'habitude. Je m'endormis cependant avant d'avoir résolu le problème.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux quelques heures plus tard, je grimaçais. Il n'était que quatre heures, c'est inhumain ! Shane m'apprit cependant qu'on devait partir maintenant si on voulait arriver à l'heure dans la seconde ville. Dallas pour être précis. J'acquiesçais et je lui assurais que je dormirais dans le car pour terminer de récupérer. Je filais ensuite me laver quand la salle de bain fut à peu près libre. Mon mari terminait sa toilette pendant que je prenais ma douche.

A cinq heures, on était tous réunis dans la salle à manger où on terminait de manger. Enfin plus eux que moi. Je me sentais vraiment mal et après avoir pris mes cachets, je me contentais juste d'un chocolat chaud. Shane prit deux croissants pour plus tard, et on monta dans le car, direction le Texas. Youpi ! Une demi-heure après je me forçais à manger quelques chose mais ça ne passa pas et je courus aux toilettes tout rendre. Beurk ! Je me rinçais la bouche puis téléphonais à mon médecin. C'était la première fois que je réagissais mal à mon traitement et j'ignorais si je devais le reprendre ou non.

« - Bonjour, pourrais-je parler au docteur Connors, s'il vous plait, dis-je à sa secrétaire. Madame Gray. _…_ Très bien je patiente !

Tout en écoutant Mozart, je revins vers les autres et repris place contre mon mari qui me demanda comment j'allais. Attends deux secondes, mec mon médecin va me le dire.

« - Docteur ? Bonjour, c'est Mitchie Gray. Voilà, depuis ce matin je me sens mal et je viens de rendre mon petit-déjeuner. _…_ Hélas oui, soufflais-je quand il me demanda si j'avais pris mes médicaments. Non, ça n'a pas marché, souris-je tristement. _…_ Je passerais à votre cabinet à mon retour mais en attendant, je fais comment ? Je les reprends ?

Je sentis mon mari se tendre et je sus qu'il avait compris l'essentiel. Deux minutes après, je raccrochais. Selon le docteur Connors, je ne devais pas les reprendre mais fallait pas que je loupe la prochaine prise. J'embrassais mon mari en lui assurant de ce fait que tout allait bien et j'entendis les deux John grimacer, à voix haute, que je devais avoir mauvaise haleine. Ça me fit rire et Shane le remercia, ironiquement, quand je pouffais dans sa bouche.

Pov de **Shane**

On arriva à Jefferson city dans le Missouri et je soupirais de soulagement. Depuis quelques jours, Mitchie allait mal et je commençais à m'inquiéter qu'elle rejette son traitement. Elle avait rendez-vous aujourd'hui avec un gynécologue que lui avait recommandé son nouveau médecin. Celle-ci avait du être mise au courant de l'état de santé de ma femme et j'espérais qu'elle pourrait l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Surtout que mes parents ne devaient pas nous rejoindre avant deux jours. Ils rendaient visite à Jaelyn et nous attendions tous de leurs nouvelles.

« - Ma petite chérie, soufflais-je à son oreille. Réveille-toi, ma belle. On arrive devant l'hôpital !

« - Bon les garçons, je vais avec elle, sourit Maureen. Comme ça au moindre problème, je pourrais l'aider. Vous n'oubliez pas, répète jusqu'à quatorze heures et après vous avez rendez-vous avec _J–14_ à votre hôtel !

On acquiesça et elles descendirent. J'observais Mitchie marcher d'un pas lent jusqu'à l'entrée avant qu'on reprenne la direction du _Comfort Suite_ , pour y déposer nos bagages et prendre une douche. Il faisait trop chaud en ce moment ! Suite à ça, on alla se préparer en vu du concert. Comme on avait de l'avance sur le programme, on s'arrêta deux minutes pour signer des autographes et discuter avec nos fans avant de rentrer. La climatisation nous fit franchement du bien et on s'installa rapidement. Pendant que Chelby préparait nos vêtements, on s'échauffa sérieusement tout en discutant avec le staff.

« - Le gouverneur de l'Etat du Missouri et ses enfants, deux filles fans de vous, nous expliqua notre attaché de presse, seront présents dans la salle. Il a aussi acheté deux pass pour les coulisses après le concert donc on ne file pas sitôt la fin du rappel, dit-il en me fixant.

« - Et si ma femme va mal ? Tu oublies son état de fatigue Matt !

« - Je n'oublie pas c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai fait demander un canapé des plus confortable dans la pièce attenante à votre loge. Vous pourrez discuter avec vos deux fans et elle se reposera au maximum. Si elle est vraiment malade, je pense que le gouverneur Greitens* comprendra !

Je hochais la tête septique. J'espérais vraiment qu'il comprendrait, lui et ses deux filles, sinon notre côte de popularité allait chuter. Parce qu'il est hors de question que je fasse des ronds de jambes à un type en costume Armani, pendant que ma femme agonise dans une pièce attenante. Il nous annonça également, avant qu'on ne monte sur scène, que les dates à New York city seraient filmées. Pendant le show, j'oubliais Mitchie, le gouverneur ou quoique ce soit d'autre. La scène était plus petite et il fallait adapter notre choré et supprimer certains mouvements qu'on jugea trop risqué.

Pov de **Mitchie**

Je sortis de mon rendez-vous, et rejoignis Maureen, à moitié sonnée. A présent, je comprenais pourquoi j'allais si mal. Seulement ce n'était pas du tout prévu dans le contrat et j'ignorais comment Shane allait réagir. Il allait falloir que je rentre rapidement à Tulsa faire ajuster, une nouvelle fois, mon traitement si je ne voulais pas risquer ma santé.

« - Alors, demanda mon amie.

« - Alors faut que je rentre sinon… C'est la cata Maureen, soupirais-je. Rentrons annoncer aux garçons que je suis sur la touche… Pour quelques temps en tout cas !

Elle acquiesça et on trouva notre chauffeur de taxi. Il nous conduisit à la salle de concert sans poser beaucoup d'histoire. Voir même aucune et une fois arrivées, je soupirais longuement. Le plus dur restait à faire. Annoncer mon départ à Shane ! On traversa les couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans les coulisses. Les garçons étaient toujours sur scène et en attendant j'obéis à ma gynécologue. Je m'allongeais pour réfléchir. Comment annoncer ça à mon mari ? Comment allait-il le prendre ? Nous savions tout deux que ça arriverait mais pas si vite ! C'était tout qui changeait. Notre quotidien, notre vie de couple, ma présence sur cette tournée… Comment faire ? Je les entendis se présenter et je compris qu'il serait bientôt à mes côtés. Deux minutes plus tard, il vint m'embrasser doucement et me demanda comment ça s'était passé.

« - Bien, assurais-je avant d'ajouter, enfin la première partie de l'examen mais… Il y a un problème Shane ! Je vais devoir rentrer à la maison.

« - Pourquoi, demanda-t-il perdu. C'est ton traitement qui…

« - Il faut qu'on le modifie encore, chuchotais-je. Je… Je, commençais-je en souriant. Je suis enceinte, soufflais-je.

Il me regarda d'abord surprit puis ses yeux assimilèrent enfin la nouvelle et il fixa mon ventre avant de revenir sur mon visage. Je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de sourire à présent. Je venais également de réaliser. J'allais être maman ! Bien sûr, il y avait une chance sur deux cents qu'il soit contaminé mais je pouvais me permettre d'espérer. Je fixais le futur papa qui semblait se remettre doucement de la nouvelle.

« - On va avoir un bébé, souffla-t-il enfin… Toi et moi… On va être parents !

« - Oui Shane, souris-je. Et tu feras un excellent papa !

« - Et toi la maman la plus fantastique que je connais !

Je ris doucement et il me prit dans ses bras, comme une mariée en criant de joie alors que j'éclatais de rire. Sa joie me comblait littéralement et je ne voulais plus jamais qu'il me lâche.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda Jason en entrant.

« - On peut lui dire, me demanda-t-il.

« - Oh que oui ! J'ai envie de le crier sur tous les toits, chuchotais-je euphorique.

« - Jay, souffla-t-il, désormais nous n'aurons plus besoin de ta fameuse paire de menotte. On s'en est passé !

Ils nous regardèrent tous perplexes sauf ses frères et Maureen qui, étant au courant du début de l'histoire, écarquillèrent les yeux.

« - Attendez, soupira mon meilleur ami. Vous êtes sérieux ? Tous les deux vous avez… Et il est…, balbutia-t-il.

« - Oui Nate, ris-je. Tu vas être tonton ! Et Jason aussi !

« - Comment, souffla Maureen.

« - Le fameux jour bleu, se rappela-t-il. C'était pour ça, tu as fait…

Il n'alla pas plus loin, ce qui me rassura. Je ne voyais pas expliquer à tout le monde pourquoi on n'avait pas consommé notre mariage traditionnellement. Néanmoins, ils étaient tous plus que surpris et quand Matt, leur attaché de presse, arriva, j'étais toujours dans les bras de mon mari qui m'embrassait toutes les trois secondes, répétant que j'étais géniale, qu'il m'aimait et tout un tas d'autre mots super agréables à l'oreille.

« - Tu oublies qu'il va falloir que je m'absente pendant une semaine, soufflais-je quand il dit qu'il ne me quitterait plus.

« - Tant pis, tu reviens juste après et je m'attache à toi !

Je ris joyeusement nous imaginant très bien monter sur scène attaché l'un à l'autre avec une paire de menottes bizarrement. Malheureusement Matt brisa le moment en nous rappelant qu'ils avaient une interview à préparer. Shane accepta donc de me reposer au sol, enfin sur le canapé que j'avais investi et m'ordonna de ne pas bouger avant de filer prendre une douche. Bientôt ne resta plus que Maureen avec moi et je lui expliquais quelle méthode on avait dû utiliser pour parvenir à cette situation. J'évitais simplement de lui parler des risques que notre enfant courrait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il ou elle risquait.

« - Au fait, demandais-je plus tard à Jason, pourquoi Maureen habite avec vos parents ?

« - Comment ça ?

« - Bah oui, c'est ta copine ? Et vous êtes un peu fiancés en quelque sorte, non ?

« - En quelque sorte, admit-il.

« - Et ensemble depuis trois ans donc… Pourquoi elle vit chez vos parents et pas avec vous deux ?

« - Au début, on trouvait ça plus simple ainsi et… On a dû s'y habituer. Pourquoi cette question au fait ?

« - Simple curiosité. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, moi qui ne vous connaissais que depuis un an, j'avais pu vivre chez vous alors qu'elle non. Alors que vous étiez ensemble depuis plus de temps !

« - Pourquoi… Tu crois que c'est ce qu'elle voudrait ?

« - Honnêtement ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je te promets qu'on n'a jamais évoqué ce sujet ! Enfin si, une fois quand elle a appris les réveils musclés qu'on se faisait parfois. Elle a dit ne pas m'envier !

Il rit et on changea de sujet puisqu'il me demanda comment on avait conçus l'enfant. Gregory leur bassiste arriva à ce moment-là et je me cachais derrière cette sombre histoire de cigogne. On rit tous les trois quand Shane arriva un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Dis-moi, la femme de ma vie, si tu en avais l'occasion, tu accepterais de réaliser un autre de tes rêves ?

« - Euh tout dépend duquel tu parles. Je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer Elvis tout de suite, me moquais-je. Pourquoi ?

« - Et bien voilà, j'en ai parlé à tout le monde, sauf toi encore une fois et maintenant, il ne me manque que ton avis.

Je le regardais perplexe, attendant sagement la suite. Seulement, il s'amusait à me fixer en souriant grandement signe qu'il avait une idée qui risquait de me plaire. Il me tendit alors un papier et j'écarquillais les yeux en voyant la partition d'une de mes chansons.

« - Qu'est-ce que… Tu ne comptes quand même pas me faire monter sur scène, demandais-je perplexe et légèrement trouillarde. T'es fou, ajoutais-je. Tu ne te souviens pas que j'aie eu des problèmes la dernière fois que j'ai eu une montée de stress ?

« - Si mais je me suis dit que, comme tu avais toujours voulu monter sur scène… Peut-être que tu pourrais, ce soir !

« - Ce soir, m'étranglais-je. Décidément faut que t'arrêtes les interviews mon pote, ça te monte à la tête ! _It's over, you understand? O. V. E. R._ _Forget it. A big cross! In red and with flashes!_

« - Elle raconte quoi ta femme, demanda Ryan perdu.

« - Dès qu'elle m'aura traduis, je te le dis, soupira mon mari amusé.

« - C'est mort, compris. F.I.N.I. Tu fais une croix dessus ! En rouge et qui clignote ! Je ne monterais pas sur scène, c'est foutu ! Tu oublies l'idée, les partitions, le fait que je joue de la guitare et même que je suis là !

« - Je peux me souvenir de ton prénom au moins ?

Je le fusillais des yeux et il partit se préparer alors que je fixais ma chanson. Dommage, j'adorais cette _song_ mais tant pis. Demi, qui commençait la tournée avec nous ce soir, pour trois semaines me rejoignit et comme je la lisais, elle fit de même par-dessus mon épaule.

« - Hey, j'aime beaucoup. C'est des garçons ?

« - Euh non, ils préfèrent parler de la musique dans leurs chansons, ris-je. C'est de moi mais… Shane veut que je la chante ce soir mais j'ai trop peur !

Elle me regarda amusée et dit que j'avais du talent en tant que compositrice. Elle prit sa guitare et la joua alors que je fredonnais doucement. A la fin, elle me confia que c'était vraiment une belle chanson. Elle partit en disant que je n'avais rien à perdre à la jouer et je hochais machinalement la tête. Rien à perdre, c'est vrai, mais quoi à gagner ? Depuis que je connaissais Shane, il s'évertuait à réaliser chacun de mes rêves, sans rien demander en retour. Je ne l'avais aidé à réaliser aucun des siens. Je n'en connaissais que très peu, c'était vrai, mais pourtant… La plupart étaient liés aux miens comme si, pour réaliser ses rêves, je devais vivre les miens. Les seuls que j'étais en mesure de réaliser étaient de vivre avec lui, et de fonder la famille qu'il voulait. Avoir des animaux partout, l'applaudir quand il était sur scène et le soutenir dans chacun de ses choix. Je regardais ma chanson une dernière fois puis je pris la décision.

« - Shane, soufflais-je en le rejoignant. Je… J'accepte !

« - Quoi donc, demanda-t-il amusé.

« - Comme si tu l'ignorais, mais bon ! Disons que… Si jamais tu acceptais qu'on la transforme en duo, juste pour ce soir alors… Je monte sur scène avec vous ! _But you'll have to sing with me!_ (Mais tu devras chanter avec moi !)

Il me regarda septique, et me rappela qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout mon texte mais lorsque j'haussais un sourcil incrédule, il avoua qu'il ignorait juste l'air. Je lui proposais de la répéter durant les vingt minutes suivantes puisque Demi montait sur scène et on s'enferma. Une guitare à la main, je jouais pendant qu'il lisait la partition puis je le guidais pour la voix. Seulement je n'eus pas grand-chose à faire puisqu'il sentit directement comment la prendre. On fut dérangés, quelques minutes après, par Nate qui vint nous prévenir qu'ils devaient aller sur scène. Je les accompagnais donc, préférant rester dans les coulisses. Manque de chance, Shelby m'attrapa et me prévint que Shane l'avait déjà prévenu depuis ce matin et qu'elle m'avait concocté une tenue avec ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans ma valise. Géniale, en plus elle a fouillé dans mes affaires. Comme elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur mes médicaments, je n'en parlais pas alors qu'elle me tendait des vêtements. Je les enfilais et souris en les reconnaissant.

« - Euh, cette chemise n'est pas à moi, ris-je.

Elle m'imita avant de dire qu'elle avait _peut-être_ piqué celle-ci dans la valise de Shane, puis me coiffa autrement que ma queue habituelle. Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais de retour près de la scène, admirant mon mari se donner entièrement à ses fans. Il est merveilleux sur scène !

« - Merci, dit-il vingt minutes plus tard. Ce soir… Si vous êtes d'accord, on a une petite surprise pour vous… C'est une jeune compositrice de talent et on aimerait vous la faire découvrir. Sa première, et sûrement dernière scène, rit-il. Madame Mitchie gray, ma femme, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

A ces mots, Nate vint me chercher et embrassa ma joue en me soufflant un « courage, ça dure quatre minutes » qui me fit sourire, puis Jason vint me faire un baisemain. Lorsque je fus devant mon mari, il m'embrassa très légèrement et me fixa en me demandant si j'étais toujours d'accord. J'acquiesçais en me demandant franchement pourquoi je n'étais pas encore partie en courant. C'est probablement dû à mes jambes de plombs… Je sursautais en entendant la guitare et je fixais Jason qui me fit un clin d'œil alors que mon mari commençait à chanter.

« - _They say the beat of a butterfly's wings / Can set off a storm in the world away_. (Ils disent qu'un battement d'ailes de papillon / Peut déclencher une tempête à l'autre bout du monde.)

« - _What_ _if that ride in the smallest of thing / Can power the strongest hurricane_ , chantais-je après lui alors que Nate donnait le tempo avec sa batterie. (Et si une toute petite chose / Peut rendre un ouragan plus fort)

« - _What if it all begins inside_ , reprit-il en me reprenant son micro que je lui avais piqué. (Et si tout commence à l'intérieur)

« - _We_ _hold the key to turn the tide_. (On tient la clé pour détourner la marée)

« - _Just a pebble in the water_ , reprit-on ensemble avant que je continue seule. (Juste un caillou dans l'eau.)

« - _Ohh. Can set the sea in motion_. (Peut mettre la mer en mouvement)

« - _A simple act of kindness_ , reprit-on ensemble. (Un simple acte de gentillesse)

« - _Can stur the wildest ocean_ , chanta-t-il. (Peut remuer l'océan le plus sauvage)

« - _If we show a little love_ , fredonna-t-on les yeux dans les yeux avant qu'il continue seul en me serrant dans ses bras. (Si on montre un peu d'amour)

« - _A little love / Have we know what we could change_. (Un peu d'amour / Savons-nous ce que nous pourrions changer)

« - _So throw a pebble_ _in the water_ , reprit-on face au public tout en se tenant la main (Donc jette un caillou dans l'eau) _Make a wave_. (Fais une vague.)

Je repris les derniers mots puis les autres musiciens se joignirent à nous, à grand renfort de basse et de clavier. Durant le reste de la chanson, Shane et moi nous regardions souvent, puis je pris de l'assurance et j'allais rejoindre mon meilleur ami quand je chantais qu'il fallait _venir_ _avec moi et saisir le jour_ , puis Jason à la fin quand je rappelais, qu'il _fallait montrer un peu d'amour pour voir ce qu'on changerait._

* : Actuel gouverneur de l'état du Missouri. J'ignore si dans la vraie vie il a des enfants cependant mais j'avais besoin de lui en mettre :p

Et voilà. Pour ce soir, c'est tout. Je pensais mettre la rencontre avec le gouverneur et la réaction de Mitchie en quittant la scène, mais… La chanson prend trop de place alors… J'espère que ça vous a plu ? La chanson ? La grossesse de Mitchie ? Son engueulade avec les deux fans au fastfood ? La réaction de Shane en apprenant qu'il va être papa ? La chanson qu'ils chantent ? Dites-moi tout. **La suite dans 5 reviews !**

Miss Tagada (L)


	35. Chapitre 34

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. Dis donc la grossesse de Mitchie vous a plu vu la vitesse à laquelle j'ai eu vos avis mdrr En tout cas merci à vous de faire vivre cette fic et surtout à **Pims10** , **Marina** (Hello miss. Ah ah ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Ouais voilà maintenant qu'on sait qu'elle est enceinte, on comprend mieux ses humeurs :p Et c'est pas fini mdrr J'avoue que pour ma part mon passage préféré c'est dans ce chapitre quand elle est allongée sur un canapé. Je t'en dis pas plus, tu vas comprendre :p Bisouilles), **Romane 4321** , **Audrey .d** (Hello toi. Ravie que cette fic te plaise. Ouais on va en savoir un peu plus dans ce chapitre me semble-t-il sur sa grossesse en tout cas. Bises), **Marine** (Hello toi. Ouais c'est super elle est enceinte mdrr La suite arrive tôt puisque pour une fois j'ai eu les 5 reviews demandé en une semaine ;) Bisouilles), et **Lipatatorne** (Salut toi. Je te remercie pour tes compliments ils me vont droit au cœur :) En fait si elle n'est pas terminée c'est parce que je poste un chapitre par semaine (et quand j'ai au moins 5 reviews) du coup… Mais l'épilogue est déjà écris donc à moins que plus personne ne commentent, il finira par arriver. De toute façon, je donne toutes les informations sur la page facebook liée à ce compte (le lien est dans ma bio si tu veux nous rejoindre) Bises)

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Pov de **Mitchie**

 **Quand** la chanson se termina, je remerciais leur public du fond du cœur, j'embrassais tout le monde et je filais dans les coulisses à l'abri des regards. Sans un mot, je m'installais sur un des fauteuils, encore chamboulée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tous ces gens qui nous fixaient, et jugeaient la mélodie. Tous ces regards dirigés vers nous, n'attendant qu'un seul faux pas… Mais comment faisaient les garçons ? J'avais eu toutes les peines du monde à survivre à trois minutes, comment arrivaient-ils à continuer encore et encore ? Chaque soir ? Pendant deux mois ? Ils m'impressionnaient… Encore plus que d'habitude, je veux dire ! Et ils le font avec le sourire, malgré le stress que ça engendre… _I'm so impress_!

« - Hey miss, ça va, me demanda Demi en s'asseyant.

« - Ouais, c'est juste que… Waouh ! J'ai encore du mal à m'en remettre ! Monter sur scène est encore plus stressant que je me l'imaginais, ris-je maladroitement.

Elle m'imita doucement en posant sa main sur mon genou puis m'assura que ça allait passer rapidement… Et qu'après je n'aurais qu'une envie, c'était de recommencer… Mouais, pas sûre ! Ceci dit rire avec elle me permit d'évacuer tout le stress et quelques minutes plus tard, je retrouvais ma place initiale, près de la scène à côté de Maureen qui me prit dans ses bras. Je souris mais me laissais faire comme une enfant. Je captais, entre deux chansons, le regard de Shane qui me fit un clin d'œil.

A la fin du concert, ils saluèrent leurs fans avant de nous rejoindre. Dès qu'il le put mon mari me prit dans ses bras en me serrant fort et je l'imitais. J'avais été surexcitée par cette expérience et je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était que ce concert se termine pour embrasser l'homme de ma vie.

« - Shane va prendre ta douche, nous dérangea Shelby.

« - Deux minutes, j'embrasse ma femme avant !

Sur ces mots, il s'exécuta avec tendresse et j'y répondis aussitôt. J'aimais sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes mais ce soir, il y avait quelque chose au fond de moi qui ne demandait qu'à sortir et je mis plus de fougue dans mon baiser, voulant qu'il sache combien je l'aimais. Il répondit avec la même passion dévorante et j'oubliais bientôt tout ce qui n'était pas nous. Il n'y avait plus que ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue caressant la mienne et ses mains dans mon dos qui comptaient. Son corps musclé que je sentais contre moi, sa chaleur qui m'entourait et le désir qu'on éprouvait l'un pour l'autre. Ce sont les seules choses dont j'avais conscience aussi quand le manque d'air nous sépara, je le regardais. Nous étions tous deux pantelants du baiser qu'on venait d'échanger et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de recommencer. Heureusement, ou pas, Jason lui rappela qu'il devait encore prendre sa douche et je le suivis du regard en me mordant la lèvre d'envie. Mes yeux se baladèrent sur son dos, caressant ce corps dont j'avais irrémédiablement envie et qui m'étaient irrémédiablement interdit. Un claquement de doigt me fit revenir à moi et je me tournais vers Maureen qui retenait, avec beaucoup de mal, un énorme fou rire. Un rapide coup d'œil m'apprit que Demi était dans le même état et je rougis, légèrement gênée.

« - Quel baiser, commenta ma rockeuse préférée.

« - Ouais c'est beau l'amour, continua l'autre.

« - Ne vous en faites pas les filles, ris-je en leur tapotant les joues, un jour ça vous arrivera aussi et vous verrez… C'est magique !

Elles grimacèrent et Maureen me rappela qu'elle vivait déjà quelque chose d'intense avec Jason ce qui nous fit rire joyeusement. On en était d'ailleurs à parler de garçons quand deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille alors qu'une voix chaude me demandait si j'étais prête à rentrer. J'hochais la tête quand Matt arriva accompagné d'un homme de quarante ans.

« - Les garçons, laissez-moi vous présenter Eric Greitens le gouverneur du Missouri, et ses deux filles. Gwendoline et Valeria.

Shane se raidit avant de s'éloigner de moi pour aller serrer la main du gouverneur alors que je me demandais pourquoi Valeria me fixait froidement. Heureusement, j'eus vite ma réponse puisqu'elle s'accrocha pratiquement à mon mari en lui lançant des regards de bœufs énamourés. J'observais la scène amusée et j'échangeais un regard complice avec Nate. Aucun doute, ses frères n'allaient pas le lâcher avec cette histoire. Je regardais les deux filles s'exciter toutes seules à la vue de leurs idoles et je secouais mentalement la tête. Encore deux filles qui ont lu le bouquin « Comment faire fuir un mec en moins de dix minutes » pensais-je. J'eus un léger sourire en les entendant complimenter les garçons pour le show et j'opinais du bonnet, j'adore cette expression, quand elles assurèrent qu'ils avaient été fantastique !

« - Mademoiselle, intervint le gouverneur en me fixant.

« - Madame, le corrigeais-je.

« - Excusez-moi, j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à vous imaginer mariée. Vous avez l'âge de Valeria, mais peu importe ! Je voulais juste vous féliciter pour votre chanson. C'est un très beau message !

« - Je vous remercie, rougis-je. Même si elle n'aurait jamais dû être chantée sur scène. Par moi en tout cas ! Je préfère écrire et composer que me produire.

Il acquiesça puis discuta avec Demi en lui expliquant qu'elle avait deux nouvelles fans. Youpi, ris-je mentalement en croisant le regard las de Maureen. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle fit semblant de vomir puis de se pendre et j'hochais légèrement la tête. Comme elle, je détestais ces ronds de jambes mais nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix. Heureusement, je fus sauvée par ma nouvelle grossesse. Je me sentis, soudainement fatiguée et je m'éclipsais discrètement dans la petite salle, au calme, afin de m'allonger quelques minutes loin de toute cette agitation.

« - Salut mon bébé, chuchotais-je. C'est maman. Tu sais que je me sens ridicule à te parler ainsi mais il paraît que tu peux déjà m'entendre. Même si j'ai du mal à y croire. Tu n'as qu'un mois un peu passé et j'ai lu que tu avais déjà des oreilles et une langue. D'après le médecin tu fais un centimètre pour un gramme, mais tout est normal et c'est cool ! Je suis désolée mon bébé pour le bruit de tout à l'heure mais ton papa c'est une superstar du rock applaudit dans toute l'Amérique… Et tu verras tes deux tontons, ils sont pareils, mais adorables tous les trois. Tout comme Jaelyn ta vraie tata et Maureen ta tata par adoption. Tu verras, tu seras heureux avec nous tous, je te le promets ! On en a l'air et tout mais ne t'inquiète pas, on n'est pas méchant ! Un peu farceur, peut-être, mais bon.

Je fus interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit doucement et la silhouette de mon mari se découpa dans la lumière puisque j'étais dans le noir le plus complet.

« - A qui parles-tu, chuchota-t-il.

« - Ton fan club est parti ?

« - Non mais je fais une pause pipi, rit-il. Alors, à qui parlais-tu à l'instant ?

« - Viens, je vais te présenter mon interlocuteur du moment !

Je l'entendis s'approcher puis il s'accroupit à côté de moi. Je cherchais puis pris sa main que je posais sur mon ventre, ultra plat avant de chuchoter.

« - T'es toujours là bébé ? Je te présente ton papa. Tu sais la super Rockstar dont je viens de te parler et bien voilà c'est lui. Il s'appelle Shane mais tu devras l'appeler papa, lui dire que tu l'aimes et que c'est lui le plus beau !

« - Salut bébé, murmura-t-il à son tour. Tu m'entends ? Il m'entend ?

« - Oui, assurais-je. Il a ses petites oreilles de faites. Enfin à peu près.

Je voulus donner plus de détails mais Nate nous en empêcha en rappelant à Shane ses devoirs de Superstar. Je ris devant leurs grimaces plus qu'équivoque puis ils repartirent, en me laissant en tête à tête avec mon ventre. Drôle d'image ceci dit !

Durant presque une heure, je les écoutais parler avec les deux filles du gouverneur puis Demi prévint qu'elle partait, que la tournée la fatiguait et à ce moment seulement Eric Greitens se souvint de l'heure. Les deux filles saluèrent les garçons alors que je sombrais doucement dans un sommeil à peu près réparateur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Shane ouvrit la porte et me demanda si je dormais. Je marmonnais rapidement que non, et les rejoignis, avec mes petits yeux fatigués. Jason le remarqua le premier et me demanda si j'allais tenir debout jusqu'au car et je grognais… Tout en me frottant les yeux comme une enfant. Il ne me manquait plus que le lapin rose dans les bras et je ressemblerais vraiment à un grand bébé… Qui avait hâte d'aller se coucher. Mon mari me rejoignit et me prit dans ses bras en chuchotant à mon oreille :

« - Et hop, j'en profite c'est une des seuls fois que je porterais ma famille dans les bras sans le moindre effort !

« - Profite Superstar, parce que tu vas me le payer ça, grommelais-je avant de bâiller longuement.

Heureusement pour nous, la rencontre avec le gouverneur avait permis aux fans de partir et ils ne furent que très peu retenu. Shane m'emmena d'abord dans le car avant de rejoindre ceux qui étaient restés pour signer quelques autographes. Quelques minutes après, ils nous rejoignirent. Demi et Maureen discutaient ensemble alors que je continuais de dormir tranquillement. Le car démarra et on rejoignit l'hôtel en très peu de temps ! Je dus m'endormir profondément puisque lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le réveil de mon mari était en train de sonner. Mince alors, j'ai rien vu ! Je l'éteignis et embrassais Shane doucement pour le réveiller. Je sus qu'il faisait semblant de dormir à partir du moment où il commença à chercher mes lèvres sans ouvrir les yeux. Loin de lui en vouloir, je préférais prendre la main que j'avais localisé sur son ventre pour la poser dans mon dos afin d'avoir une excuse pour me coller à lui.

« - Debout les amoureux. Mitchie doit être à l'aéroport dans une demi-heure, cria Nate depuis sa chambre en tapant contre le mur.

« - Mon frère est vraiment un casseur d'ambiance !

« - Mais il n'a pas tort, soufflais-je. Je te propose un truc. On arrête pour ce matin et à mon retour, on se sauve juste après un concert pour reprendre là où on s'est arrêtés ce matin, murmurais-je tendrement à son oreille.

Il me regarda et je vis son regard s'allumer ce qui me fit sourire. Visiblement, mon idée lui plaisait. On obéit à Nate, entre guillemet et j'allais me laver rapidement, tout en songeant que j'allais devoir annoncer la nouvelle à ma famille. Je m'habillais puis laissais mon mari se laver, tout en continuant ma toilette.

« - Oh fait mec, dis-je en tapant sur la porte de douche.

« - Ouais mec, répondit-il amusé.

« - On fait comment pour annoncer la nouvelle à nos parents ? Parce que tes parents seront au courant ce mois-ci grand max mais les miens presque un mois plus tard, ce n'est pas juste !

« - Au choix, on pourrait ne rien dire à personne, ce qui et impossible puisque tout le staff est au courant, ou alors tu l'annonces à tes parents et Lyn en rentrant et je m'occupe des miens.

« - Pas bête paupiette… Bon on fait comme ça ! Juste pour que tu entendes leurs réactions, je t'appellerais juste avant de le dire à mes parents !

Il acquiesça et sortit de la douche. Avec simplement une serviette autour de la taille… Je le fixais dans le miroir, en me mordant furieusement la lèvre pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Nous n'avions vraiment pas le temps… Mais mince alors, qu'est-ce qu'il est tentant comme ça ! Il dut sentir mon regard puisqu'il vint se coller à moi, après avoir enfilé son jeans. Je me tournais vers lui et l'embrassais tendrement pas vraiment certaine d'avoir envie de partir. Même si c'était pour mon bien.

A sept heures, ils me déposèrent à l'aéroport avec une valise pleine à craquer… De linge sale au passage ! J'embrassais tout le monde rapidement leur promettant de revenir la semaine prochaine et je soufflais un « je t'aime » à mon mari, avant de sortir du bus qui prit aussitôt la direction de Galesburg dans l'Illinois. Pour ma part, je les retrouverai à Boise, dans l'Idaho. Dis donc, qu'est-ce que je voyage ! Je montais dans l'avion _in extremis_ et je m'installais. Après tout, j'avais un voyage de trois heures et demie devant moi. Sans compter que je changeais d'avion à Memphis, soit dans une petite heure et demie… S'il n'y a pas d'embouteillage. Je souris à cette idée et machinalement, je caressais mon ventre tout en pensant à Shane. Doucement, mais sûrement, on construisait notre vie. Bientôt nous aurions peut-être même d'autres chiens, ou des chats, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je me moquais de ce qu'on pouvait avoir, du moment qu'on vivait, ça me convenait. Et pour moi vivre c'était profiter de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier.

A onze heures, j'arrivais dans ma ville et je fis signe à mes parents. Je les avais appelés à Memphis pour leur demander de venir me chercher. Je les embrassais comme si je ne les avais pas vus depuis des mois et on monta dans la voiture de mon père. Une Chrysler concorde blanche que j'adorais. Tout en allant dans ma maison, je leur racontais le début de la tournée, et maman me demanda pourquoi je rentrais maintenant.

« - J'ai un rendez-vous avec mon médecin, éludais-je et je dois aller voir Jaelyn. Son médecin m'a appelé. A ce qu'il paraît elle voudrait me voir donc… Je vais la voir !

Elle me fixa étrangement et je lui fis mon plus beau sourire innocent ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils. Ce qui est logique, habituellement je faisais une bêtise juste après donc… Quand on entra chez moi, je soupirais de soulagement. Avant toute chose, j'allais faire une sieste parce que j'étais HS et après, je prendrais rendez-vous avec le docteur Connors. Ce programme me convenant, j'hissais la valise jusqu'à l'étage et fis une machine avant de m'écrouler dans mon lit.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, il était déjà quinze heures et j'appelais le médecin, afin de savoir quand il pourrait me voir. Sa secrétaire me donna rendez-vous le lendemain à dix heures et je le notais avant de descendre manger un truc. C'est fou ce que j'ai les crocs… Ah ah, la blague ! En partant, on a vidé les frigidaires afin de ne pas avoir de problème… Et donc je n'ai plus rien à manger. Bon, direction une supérette !

Je préférais cependant appeler Caitlyn avant. La tournée était géniale mais elle me manquait ! Je pris le volant, direction la maison de ma petite folle seulement lorsque je vis la décapotable rouge, je freinais brusquement. Que faisait Tess chez ma meilleure amie ? On klaxonna derrière moi et je m'excusais d'un geste avant de me garer près de l'allée. Après avoir fermé ma voiture, je remontais l'allée et frappais à la porte.

« - Ah salut Mitchie, sourit ma meilleure amie. Entre deux secondes, je termine un truc et je suis à toi ! Alors cette tournée ?

« - Crevante à souhait mais waouh, c'est énorme ! Au fait, c'est bien la voiture de Tess dans l'allée, non ?

« - Ouais, sa mère s'est souvenue que j'adore tout ce qui est production, m'expliqua-t-elle en rejoignant le salon. Durant mes vacances, j'ai aidé le prod de TJ à finaliser son nouvel album… Du coup elle m'a envoyée sa fille pour m'embaucher. D'où sa présence dans mon salon d'ailleurs, grimaça-t-elle en me la désignant.

« - Miss Tyler, fis-je comme si j'ignorais qu'on avait été amies.

« - Torrès, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Alors Caitlyn, tu es d'accord ou pas ?

« - Tu vois, je comptais dire oui mais, je me vois dans l'obligation de dire non. D'abord parce que traiter ma meilleure amie comme une merde ne me donne pas envie de bosser pour toi ou ta mère. Ensuite, parce que je souhaite terminer mes études avant. Mais surtout parce que si je dois bosser avec des gens connus, je préfère les _Connect3_ ou la belle Demi Lovato, plutôt que ta mère ! Pour finir, je n'aime pas vraiment l'électro donc…

Elle nous fixa méchamment et prenant son air digne, elle sortit de la maison alors qu'on riait plus qu'amusées. Je demandais ensuite à Caitlyn si elle était d'accord pour m'accompagner faire quelques courses.

On ne rentra chez moi qu'aux alentours de dix-huit heures trente et pour cause nous avions mangé devant la fac où elle va depuis le début de la tournée des garçons. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ses études qu'elle ne nous accompagne pas ! Cela dit, quand ses camarades ont commencé à me demander si j'étais vraiment mariée à Shane on est rentrée et nous étions à présent sur mon canapé à rire comme des folles.

« - N'empêche, j'adorerais pouvoir vivre ici, c'est vachement beau !

« - Merci, souris-je. Et plus proche de ta fac que la maison de tes parents.

« - Aussi oui. Finalement… Je peux emménager, demanda-t-elle en riant.

« - Euh je ne sais pas mais à mon avis, tu peux rester ici ce mois-ci, je n'y serai pas… Ni Shane, d'ailleurs !

Tout en parlant, j'observais l'heure et je grimaçais. Je devais être chez mes parents dans une heure pour manger, et je sortais à peine de table. Ça risque d'être drôle !

« - T'es sérieuse ?

« - Bien sûr. J'ai confiance en toi, tu ne voleras rien et puis qui sait, peut-être que ça motivera Nate pour qu'il te propose de dormir chez eux à l'occasion… Quand t'as cours tôt le lendemain par exemple !

Elle sourit en m'assurant que ça ne serait pas pour demain mais accepta quand même mon offre pour le mois qui arrivait. Selon elle, certains cours risquaient d'être durs au début. Je lui proposais donc de s'installer dès ce soir, tandis que j'allais dîner chez mes parents.

A dix-neuf heures trente, je garais ma mini Cooper dans l'allée parentale et frappais sagement à la porte.

« - Entre ma belle, cria maman.

Je ris tout en passant la porte et lui demandais comment elle savait que c'était moi. Elle prit un air de détective privé et commença à m'expliquer que puisque j'étais la seule personne qui devait venir ce soir, elle n'avait qu'une chance sur dix de se tromper. Pas bête ! Je l'embrassais et l'aidais à terminer le repas, tout en l'écoutant se plaindre de ses employés. Selon elle, Carrie n'était vraiment pas faite pour ce métier. Je ris en lui proposant mon aide à l'occasion. Hormis Snow et le bébé, je n'avais que très peu à faire de mes journées. Je pouvais toujours être en caisse pendant les coups de feu, non ? Ou faire des livraisons !

Papa rentra dix minutes plus tard et vint m'embrasser avant de filer prendre une douche. Pendant ce temps, j'envoyais un message à mon mari en lui demandant d'être près de son téléphone dans approximativement une heure. J'eus ma réponse quand mon père nous rejoignit au salon. « _Je suis sur scène dans une heure et demi. Tu crois que c'est possible de leur en parler rapidement ? Tu me manques au fait !_ » J'aime bien son « au fait » genre ce n'est pas important que je ne sois pas là… Il est nul ce type… Mais je l'aime quand même !

Durant le repas, on parla légèrement passant d'un sujet à un autre. J'évoquais donc la tournée, mon passage sur scène la veille et maman rit en décrétant qu'elle aurait aimé voir ça ! J'avoue… Moi aussi ! Cela dit, je la rassurais. Le concert n'était peut-être pas filmé officiellement mais les parents des garçons avaient demandé à ce que chaque passage soit enregistré durant leurs absences. Ainsi ils verraient ce qu'ils avaient manqué… Afin de corriger les erreurs de leurs fils par exemple ! Enfin bref, on parla également des nombreux voyages, de mes nuits trop courtes et de mes réveils en fanfare puisque souvent le matin, tout le monde courrait dans tous les sens pour que tout soit prêt. Le seul moment agréable était le petit-déjeuner.

« - Comme quand on était à Dallas. Nate avait trop peu dormi, comme nous d'ailleurs, mais lui terminait sa nuit sur la table. Jason avait beau faire du bruit en tapant sa fourchette contre son verre, mon meilleur ami restait immobile… Du coup, il la lui a carrément jetée sur la tête. Pauvre Nate ! Il a sursauté et fusillé son frère des yeux alors que j'explosais de rire ! Cela dit deux minutes après il remettait sa tête sur ses bras en croix pour continuer de dormir. Mais Shane a secoué la table comme un tremblement de terre qui l'a fait flipper. Je vous jure, ris-je, je crois qu'il a peur que la terre tremble ! Même si du coup mon pyjama a été inondé de jus d'orange, grimaçais-je.*

Ils se moquèrent de moi et je fis comme eux. Après tout ce n'était qu'un pyjama… Pour me venger, j'avais piqué un des tee-shirts de mon mari, donc… L'affaire était close ! A vingt-et-une heure cependant, je sortis de table pour l'appeler justement. Je voulais leur annoncer maintenant.

« - Salut mon homme, tu vas bien ?

« - Tu me manques, c'est invivable. Reviens, supplia-t-il comme à l'agonie.

« - Dès que possible, c'est promis. Je vais voir le médecin demain comme convenu, je passe voir ta sœur et si tout est ok, je reprends l'avion. Dis-moi, t'es dispo là ?

J'acquiesçais quand il me demanda si j'allais leur parler et je rejoignis le salon en mettant l'ampli de mon portable. Je le posais sur la table et mes parents s'étonnèrent. Logique, me direz-vous.

« - Je… Je vous ai mentie à l'aéroport, soufflais-je. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour une autre raison qu'une visite à Jaelyn !

« - Oui, sourit maman, tu as un rendez-vous médical !

« - Non, enfin pas vraiment. Disons que j'ai pris rendez-vous en arrivant, en fait… Je… C'est assez compliqué à expliquer, enfin non c'est relativement simple mais… J'ignore comment vous allez prendre la nouvelle !

« - Je suis autant responsable que Mitchie, intervint mon mari. Voir peut-être plus parce que c'est moi qui l'aie poussée donc…

« - Donc tu te tais et tu me laisses parler, le coupais-je en riant

« - A vos ordres madame !

« - Je… Suis en train de faire son éducation, souris-je devant l'étonnement de mes parents. Enfin bref, je… Depuis quelques jours, je suis légèrement malade au point que mon traitement ne passe plus donc, j'ai profité de mon rendez-vous biannuel chez le gynéco pour lui en parler et… Disons que la doctoresse m'a conseillée d'aller voir le docteur Connors, qui me suit depuis le mois dernier !

« - Pourquoi le docteur Duncan a pris sa retraite ?

« - Non, je ne crois pas, c'est juste que le docteur Connors est spécialisé dans… L'insémination artificiel, soufflais-je.

Mes parents me fixèrent quelques secondes sans comprendre aussi j'ajoutais un complément d'information.

« - Je suis enceinte… D'un mois et demi… Shane a… Il m'a convaincu qu'on pouvait se renseigner pour avoir des enfants comme ça. Ce qui, me permettrait de goûter aux joies de la grossesse tout en le protégeant au maximum. On a été voir le docteur Connors qui nous a expliqué que pour Shane c'était sans danger ! Je sais que c'est dangereux pour moi qu'en plus de tous les effets secondaires liés au traitement, je vais subir les troubles des femmes enceintes et tout ça mais l'enfant que je porte en ce moment… On va tout faire pour qu'il aille bien…

Je ne pus aller plus loin que maman me sauta dans les bras, entre guillemet, pour me féliciter. Papa la suivit peu après alors que ma mère prenait mon téléphone pour féliciter le futur papa qui dut la remercier quatre ou cinq fois tant elle était expansive.

Deux heures plus tard, je réintégrais ma maison. Caitlyn devait déjà dormir puisque sa voiture était garée dans l'allée. Je soupirais mais garais la mienne en dehors de la maison puisque je ne pouvais plus accéder au garage puis je montais me coucher, tout en repensant à la réaction de mes parents. J'espérais sincèrement que ceux de Shane le prendraient aussi bien car je m'en étais longtemps voulu de la mauvaise ambiance qu'il y avait entre eux. Selon Jason, je n'avais aucun soucis à me faire mais… C'était selon Jason, rien n'était donc gagné. Je m'endormis cependant avant d'aller au bout de mes réflexions et lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain, je me demandais si nous ne l'avions pas annoncé trop vite. Après peut-être que ce bébé était déjà atteint ou alors il n'était pas viable… Ou même pire. Angoissée, j'envoyais un message à Shane avant de me traiter d'idiote. A cette heure-là, il devait dormir. Il n'était que huit heures ici… Mais au fait, il est quelle heure chez lui ? Un message me répondit. « _T'as de ces questions à huit heures du mat'… J'hallucine. En tout cas, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Et si jamais ça ne marche pas, dis-toi que ça les prépare à l'éventualité d'être grands-parents un jour. Au fait, sans toi les nuits sont plus longues, c'est nul !_ » Je ris en l'imaginant bouder comme un enfant puis je filais sous la douche avant de lui répondre. « _Ouais sans toi aussi les nuits sont longues mais c'est reposant de pouvoir faire la grasse matinée cela dit… Mais tu me manques quand même… Au fait_ _!_ » J'envoyais ce message puis je descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner en écoutant les nouvelles du monde. Même si je me sentais que très peu concernée. Je zappais donc rapidement sur _E!_ et j'arrivais pour _E!news_ justement. Parfait ! Durant un quart d'heure, j'appris que TJ allait sortir un nouveau cd ce que je savais depuis hier, que Miley avait rompu avec son acteur, Liam quelque chose, et que je divorçais d'avec Shane… Ah bon ? Dis donc, je n'étais pas au courant. Cependant, je me vis sur scène, chantant _Make a wave_ et je souris. Je paraissais vachement stressée dis donc ! La journaliste termina son bulletin en disant que j'avais visiblement poussé Shane à se marier avec moi juste pour qu'il se sente obligé de me faire monter sur scène. Intéressant ! Bon, je m'énerverais bien mais c'était risible plus qu'autre chose ! J'éteignis la télé, et j'enclenchais le premier album des garçons. Ils n'étaient, après tout, pas là je pouvais faire ce que je voulais… Y compris mettre leur musique à fond et chanter faux dessus ! Ce que je fis pendant une demi-heure avant de tout éteindre et fermer pour aller à mon rendez-vous. J'arquais en sourcil en voyant un post-it sur la porte d'entrée et je ris en lisant le message de Caitlyn.

« J'ai vu ta voiture garée dehors ce matin. J'avais de l'avance, je l'ai mise au garage en fouillant dans ton sac pour trouver tes clés. M'attends pas, je ne rentre pas avant vingt heures ! »

OK, ça marche ! Je pris le chemin du garage et je m'installais au volant en songeant que j'aurais aimé faire du cheval… Mais avec ma grossesse, c'était plutôt risqué il paraît. Bon tant pis, je profiterais de ma présence dans le coin pour aller au zoo, par exemple. Ça me fera faire quelque chose ! Selon la gynéco, j'allais devoir rester une semaine ici, le temps que mon médecin voit si mon traitement était bon ou s'il fallait l'ajuster. Pourvu que ce soit bon du premier coup, comme ça je retrouve mon mari dans deux jours !

J'arrivais à l'hôpital et rejoignis rapidement le bon service. J'avais un peu d'avance et après avoir signalé ma présence à la secrétaire, je m'installais dans la salle d'attente où je parcourais distraitement les magasines que j'avais devant moi. J'entendis des rires qui n'avaient de discret que le nom et je relevais la tête pour voir deux gamines de mon âge me fixer en me montrant de leurs doigts et j'arquais un sourcil. OK, c'est moi ou elles sont mentalement limitées ? Et puis c'est quoi ce bureau ? Le rendez-vous des fans de mon mari ou quoi ? A chaque fois que je viens, j'en croise, ça commence à suffire. Je me forçais à rester calme alors qu'elles détournaient le regard quand elles croisèrent le mien… Je n'étais cependant pas dupe, je savais qu'elles recommenceraient dès que je retournerai à mon article qui traitait de la torture que les femmes s'infligeaient en mille huit cent et des broutilles en Europe. Selon l'article, certaines se faisaient enlever les côtes flottantes pour avoir une taille plus fine ! Bon ceci dit, en Chine, on bandait les pieds des bébés filles pour maintenir les orteils repliés au maximum afin qu'elles aient de tout petits pieds… Non mais c'est quoi cet article au fait ? Perplexe, je repris la une et j'arquais un sourcil. Il y avait tout un dossier sur le besoin des femmes d'être toujours les plus belles quitte à se torturer pour répondre à des critères physiques de la société dans laquelle elles vivaient. Le problème de celle de maintenant ? La recherche du corps parfait et l'abus de la chirurgie esthétique.

« - Madame Gray, appela mon médecin.

Je reposais le magasine en souriant et je le rejoignis alors qu'une des filles m'arrêta.

« - Vous êtes la femme de Shane Gray ?

« - Non, je suis sa petite sœur !

OK, il va m'en vouloir de ce mensonge mais tant pis. Elles commencent à m'énerver ces deux là ! Quand le docteur Connors ferma la porte de son bureau, il me demanda la raison de mon mensonge et j'éludais en lui rappelant que mon mari était légèrement connu.

Durant un quart d'heure, je fis quelques tests puis il me donna l'ordonnance pour un nouveau traitement me demandant de jeter tous les autres. OK mec ! J'allais devoir faire attention à un tas de chose cependant. Et tout devrait passer par lui. Le moindre cachet contre le mal de tête ou autre… Et bien les prochains mois vont être sympas ! Déjà que j'avais dû lui raconter ma vie en détail, afin qu'il voit quels étaient les problèmes dans ma vie actuelle afin de trouver un traitement des plus efficaces. Je ressortis du bureau avec une tête sur le point d'exploser et je rentrais directement chez moi. Je montais dans ma chambre et pris toutes mes boites de médicaments. Quitte à tout jeter autant faire du tri sélectif hein !

J'arrivais à la pharmacie que je fréquentais depuis deux ans et demi, avec un sac énorme de médicaments. Des boites parfois inutilisés ou légèrement et je l'échangeais contre mon nouveau traitement que je devais commencer dès ce midi. Génial ! Je ressortis vingt minutes après et j'appelais le docteur Williamson afin de savoir quand je pouvais venir voir Jaelyn. Je savais que les parents de Shane avaient quitté Tulsa hier. On s'est presque croisé dans l'avion en fait. Sauf qu'ils sont partis le soir en fait mais bon, ne chipotons pas ! Owen Williamson, le médecin de Jaelyn me prévint que je pouvais passer dans l'après-midi, si je le souhaitais et je confirmais. J'avais donc approximativement deux heures pour manger… Fastoche ! Manque de chance au moment où je commençais à tout préparer, mon téléphone sonna et je décrochais pour parler à mon mari. Hier, je lui avais dit que j'avais rendez-vous ce matin et il profitait d'une pause juste avant la répétition du concert pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Si je n'étais pas affamée et si loin, je l'embrasserais. A la place, je lui expliquais que je serais fixée dans la journée ou demain. Il nous fallait être patient. Nous en saurions plus dans les prochains jours. Cependant, j'avais rendez-vous avec mon gynécologue deux jours après notre retour de leur tournée pour aller faire la première échographie. Il paraît qu'avec un peu de chance, on peut entendre le cœur du bébé dès ce moment alors… Je suis ultra pressée et je saurais si j'attends des jumeaux, ou pas.

Quand je raccrochais, je me préparais un repas rapide, fait de légumes, de viandes blanches et de fruits puis je filais voir ma belle-sœur. J'appréhendais d'aller la revoir. La dernière fois, je l'avais senti distante avec nous, comme si elle nous en voulait de partir sans elle, ce que je concevais au passage ! Je passais donc l'essentiel du voyage à imaginer différents scénarii, puis je me garais. Le temps était encore sec et je souris en voyant quelques patients dehors avec leurs familles. Je soufflais un bon coup, avant d'entrer. C'était la même personne et elle me sourit, en m'informant qu'elle prévenait le médecin de mon arrivée. Coïncidence ou pas, le même magasine que chez le docteur Connors était sur la table et je le pris pour terminer le dossier. Mine de rien, c'était intéressant !

Je n'eus cependant pas la chance de le terminer puisqu'il arriva alors que je tournais la dernière page. Bon, je l'achèterais en rentrant, et puis c'est tout ! Durant le chemin qui menait au second étage, il m'informa que ma belle-sœur se réjouissait de ma présence et je souris. C'était bon à savoir !

« - Dites, je ne risque rien ? Je veux dire, me repris-je, avec son frère on essaie d'avoir un bébé et peut-être… Je sais, je suis trop jeune, le rassurais-je, mais disons que je ne voudrais pas qu'il coure le moindre risque… Dans l'éventualité où je le suis, je veux dire !

Il sourit et après m'avoir dit que j'étais, effectivement trop jeune, me rassura. Il n'y avait rien dans l'air qui serait nuisible à mon embryon. Trop cool ! J'arrivais dans la grande salle que je connaissais à présent et je souris en la voyant jouer aux échecs avec un autre patient. Pardon, une patiente. Elle devait avoir quinze ans et de grosses entailles aux poignets. Aie !

« - Jaelyn fait d'énormes progrès, me dit-il. Bien sûr, elle a encore des crises dues au manque mais les placebos l'aident bien. Elle se montre très raisonnable et n'en demande que lorsqu'elle n'arrive pas à gérer seule le manque mais… Elle est en bonne voie. Si elle continue ainsi, elle pourrait bien être dehors d'ici la fin février !

« - Dans trois mois, m'étonnais-je. C'est super ça !

« - C'est en effet, une bonne nouvelle, sourit-il. De plus, le fait qu'elle se mette à aider un peu autour d'elle, quand elle va bien, est un progrès en soi… Selon son psychiatre, elle a décidé que c'était grâce à vous qu'elle se sortait de la drogue et elle veut, à son tour, aider les autres… Comme vous l'avez fait pour elle, termina-t-il. Jaelyn, tu as de la visite !

« - Hey Mitchie, sourit-elle. Navrée Kate, on reprendra une autre fois, d'accord ?

« - Si tu veux, sourit-elle. Bonjour.

« - Bonjour, lui répondis-je avant d'embrasser ma belle-sœur. Alors comment vas-tu ?

« - Bien, me semble-t-il. Et toi, t'as l'air fatiguée, c'est incroyable !

« - Ouais, j'ignorais qu'on devait se lever si tôt pendant une tournée, admis-je. Mais je m'en plains pas, tes frères sont assez sympas pour ne pas m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs… Bon ok, hormis pour les petits-déjeuners, sinon ils sont horrible mais je m'habitue !

« - Dis-leur de ma part que s'ils continuent je leur fais la tête au carrée, rit-elle. Au fait, c'est moi où tu te remplumes ?

« - Ce n'est pas vraiment du remplumage, souris-je. On peut aller dehors ?

Elle acquiesça en souriant et durant la traversée des couloirs, je lui parlais de ses frères. Du fait que j'avais emménagé avec Shane, qu'elle pourrait venir à la maison quand elle le voudrait, puis on s'assit sur un banc.

« - Il y a autre chose de nouveau, demanda-t-elle. C'est dingue, je suis dans la même ville que mes frères et j'ai l'impression de manquer encore plus de choses !

« - Tu m'étonnes. En fait, il y a une dernière chose, que tu as ratée.

« - Quoi ?

« - Je… J'ignore comment tu vas le prendre ceci dit même si pour le moment, ça réjouit tout le monde mais… Je… Tu vas être tata, chuchotais-je.

Elle me fixa plus qu'étonnée puis observa mon ventre, alors que je me mordais la joue en espérant qu'elle le prendrait bien. A plusieurs reprises, je la vis ouvrir la bouche pour dire un mot sans que celui-ci ne sorte puis finalement, elle me sauta dessus.

« - Je suis contente, souffla-t-elle vraiment ravie. Si tu savais. Enfin pour vous, je veux dire… Et puis ce bébé… C'est une raison de plus de m'en sortir. Je ne veux pas qu'il ou elle, ait honte de sa seule tata !

« - Hey, soufflais-je en voyant son regard se voiler. Ne t'inquiète pas, jamais ton neveu ou ta nièce n'aura honte de toi. J'en suis certaine !

« - Si, chuchota-t-elle. Comment il va réagir en apprenant que sa tante n'était qu'une junkie ?

« - Et comment réagira-t-il en apprenant qu'elle a fait ce qu'il fallait pour se sortir de cette situation ? Et qu'elle aide les gens autour d'elle à présent, ajoutais-je. Crois-moi cet enfant aura toutes les raisons du monde et des alentours, d'être fier de sa tata préférée. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Jaelyn, ne l'oublie pas. Si tu en es là, c'est grâce à toi. C'est toi qui veux t'en sortir et crois-moi rien que ça, rendra ce bébé fier de toi, comme on l'est tous.

Elle me regarda, pas réellement convaincue et je lui fis faire le même exercice qu'à Shane. Quand il avait enfin pris conscience que je pouvais mourir bientôt. Je changeais simplement les mots et lui demandais de répéter qu'elle devait être fière d'elle et de s'accrocher ! Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne m'avoue que certain matin, elle voulait partir pour replonger mais je la rassurais. Le principal n'était pas qu'elle en ait envie mais qu'elle ne cède pas à ses envies. Le reste n'était pas important. Et pour ma part, j'étais vraiment fière de ses progrès. Petit à petit, elle reprenait goût à la vie et, histoire d'alléger l'ambiance, je lui demandais où elle en était avec son médecin ce qui la fit rire et rougir.

* * *

* : Je fais référence au début du concert des Jonas Brothers dans le dvd « Le concert 3D experience. » Concert que je recommande assurément. ^^

Et voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est terminée. Et je vous conseille de savourer ce chapitre, je suis restée bloquée dessus pendant plusieurs jours donc… J'espère quand même qu'il vous a plu ?

 **Prochain chapitre dans 5 reviews** :)

Miss Tagada (L)


	36. Chapitre 35

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde. Comme vous le voyez, le chapitre est en ligne avant minuit. Satisfaits ? Merci en tout cas à **Pims10** , **kate** (Hello toi. Ben la suite arrive quand j'ai au moins 5 reviews sur le chapitre en cours. Comme c'est écrit dans le paratexte :) Elle sera terminée ne t'en fais pas. J'ai déjà écrit l'épilogue donc... Bises), **Romane 4321** , **Audrey .d** (Salut toi. Ravie que tu aies aimé ce chapitre :) Ouais leur dialogue est mignon mais je préfère quand Mitchie parle avec son ventre. :p Bises), et **Marina** (Hello la belle. Oui j'avoue moi aussi j'adore quand elle parle à son ventre. Heureusement elle va bientôt le refaire me semble-t-il ;) Ouais j'ai osé faire revenir Tess ! Cette garce qui a quand même était mise à la porte de la plus belle des manière par Caitlyn :p Ouais ben pour la cohabitation Nate-Jason-Caitlyn, on verra bien dans les prochains chapitres si ça fonctionne ok ? :p Ouais croisons les doigts pour Jaelyn. Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews. Grâce à elles, vous avez la suite. :)

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Pov de **Shane**

 **I** l s'était déjà écoulé six jours depuis que Mitchie avait quitté la tournée et je commençais à me poser des questions. Elle m'avait assuré, deux jours avant qu'elle allait bien mais que son nouveau traitement était compliqué. Le docteur Connors ne trouvait pas encore les bonnes doses et tant que ce n'était pas bon, nous refusions tous les trois qu'elle voyage ! En attendant, elle passait ses après-midi avec ma sœur qui allait, selon elle, de mieux en mieux. Cependant, j'avais hâte qu'elle revienne, elle me manquait. La savoir loin de moi m'angoissait. J'avais peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et que je ne puisse rien faire pour elle. C'était d'ailleurs la raison de mon harcèlement téléphonique. Dès que j'avais du temps, même cinq minutes, je l'appelais ou la bombardais de messages pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Elle refusait certains de mes appels en m'expliquant qu'elle était fatiguée ou occupée. Son médecin et Lyn, étaient ses seules occupations ce qui me rassurait. Avec ces deux personnes, je savais qu'au moindre problème, il y aurait quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle… Je fus tiré de mes pensées par Nate qui m'envoya une peluche dans la figure.

« - Quoi ?

« - Ton portable sonne mec !

J'acquiesçais en le prenant et je décrochais en remerciant mon frère. Grâce à lui, je n'avais pas raté l'appel de ma femme.

« - Hello ma belle. _…_ Tu vas bien, demandais-je anxieux. _…_ Ah OK, soufflais-je ennuyé. _…_ Non je comprends, rassure-toi ! Nate me charge de te dire qu'il ne veut pas te revoir tant que tu ne vas pas mieux donc. _…_ Voilà, tu n'es pas la bienvenue dans le car !

On sourit à son ton boudeur puis elle dut raccrocher car Jaelyn arrivait. Je rangeais mon portable dans ma poche après lui avoir soufflé un « je t'aime ». Tout le staff me charria mais c'était sympa. Je soupirais en me souvenant que selon ma femme, ma sœur était plus que ravie de sa grossesse… Si je pouvais en dire autant de mes parents, ça serait cool ! Ils étaient relativement contents à l'idée d'être grands-parents, mais beaucoup moins en pensant que nous avions conçu cet enfant naturellement. Je ne voulais pas leur expliquer les détails par égard pour Mitchie. J'ignorais si elle apprécierait que mes parents en connaissent toutes les étapes.

Quand le car s'arrêta à Helena, on en sortit en souriant aux fans déjà présents. On prit quelques minutes pour signer quelques autographes ou parler avec eux et Maureen s'éloigna. Même après deux ans, elle avait beaucoup de mal à supporter tous les cris. Elle ne nous rejoignit que dans les coulisses où on installait tranquillement le matériel. Enfin plus le staff que mes frères et moi. Nous on mettait l'ambiance ! Ce qui expliquait probablement qu'on se soit lancé dans un concours de danse assez idiot. Surtout quand on sait qu'on est, tous les trois, nul en danse. Les chorégraphies acrobatiques ça oui, mais les pas de Shakira ce n'est pas possible ! On est franchement ridicule !

« - Bon les garçons, un peu de sérieux, nous rappela à l'ordre notre père quand tout fut prêt. La scène étant plus grande que d'habitude, va falloir faire quelques changements… Et vous n'avez pas d'interview aujourd'hui donc si vous bossez vite, vous pourrez allez vous balader après !

« - Si tu nous prends par les sentiments, se moqua Jason. Les gamins, en place !

« - Les gamins… Les gamins ? Et toi, t'es un vieillard l'ancêtre, répliquais-je amusé.

« - C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il adore les stylos, ajouta perfidement Nate. Il ne connaît pas encore l'informatique !

On rit tous les trois en nous souvenant très bien de ce super cadeau puis on s'échauffa. Habituellement, nous reprenions nos propres chansons mais me sentant nostalgique, je repris la chanson de Franck Sinatra, _New York, New York_. Mes frères se joignirent à moi suivi des musiciens avec qui on montait sur scène. A la fin, nos parents applaudirent mais je me stoppais en entendant un cri :

« - Ouais ! Bravo les garçons ! ça c'est de la reprise !

Je me tournais pour voir ma femme entourée de Maureen et Demi dans la salle. Toutes trois semblaient bien rire de notre surprise. Et pour cause, elle n'était pas supposée revenir avant trois jours. Ceci dit, j'avais trouvé étrange que Demi demande à descendre à l'hôtel avant le concert. Je secouais la tête avant de sauter de scène pour aller voir ma femme que je pris dans mes bras. Elle me dit que je l'étouffais mais elle ne fit aucun geste pour s'éloigner. Je m'éloignais cependant en me souvenant qu'elle était enceinte et je l'embrassais doucement, savourant de la sentir à nouveau contre moi.

« - Que fais-tu ici, soufflais-je contre sa bouche que je ne me lassais pas d'embrasser.

« - Tu me manquais… Et le traitement est stabilisé… Je t'ai joué un tour tout à l'heure… J'étais à l'hôtel avec Demi ! Et moi, je te manquais ?

« - Atrocement, soufflais-je une nouvelle fois avant de l'embrasser.

Elle répondit avec la même tendresse, s'accrochant doucement à moi ce qui me fit sourire. Quand on se sépara, je notais son regard brillant et je voulus l'interroger quand mon père me rappela que j'étais attendu… Sur scène pour répéter ! Je grimaçais et obéis sagement en sachant que j'allais devoir expliquer à Mitchie que ma famille n'était pas super ravie à l'idée de prendre de l'âge. Heureusement, mamie ignorait la maladie de ma femme et voyait dans notre mariage à Vegas, une originalité qui ne me faisait pas défaut. A ses yeux, nous avions simplement voulu marquer le coup d'une manière originale et… C'était réussi !

Durant toute la répétition, qui dura trois heures au passage, je notais que Mitchie semblait raconter un tas de choses passionnantes à Maureen. Elles passaient leurs temps à pouffer doucement de rire tout en faisant de grands gestes. J'avais hâte d'être mis au parfum, aussi quand papa fut enfin satisfait du résultat et qu'on eut tous pris notre douche, je rejoignis les filles et leur demandais de quoi elle parlait.

« - Du coup de cœur de votre sœur pour son médecin, me répondit Mitchie. Elle craque à fond sur Owen Williamson et… Il semble aussi beaucoup l'apprécier ! Mais ça lui mine le moral parce qu'il garde ses distances avec elle, de médecin à patient… Elle est également consciente qu'elle reste fragile pour le moment et qu'elle doit d'abord guérir !

« - Attends, t'as appris tout ça en une semaine, m'étonnais-je.

« - Non, je sais qu'elle a un crush sur son médecin depuis le début de la tournée, c'était évident… Pour moi du moins, ajoute-t-elle devant nos airs perplexes. Enfin bref, elle a, selon ses dires, quatre bonnes raisons de s'en sortir. Déjà pour que vous soyez fiers d'elle. Pour que son doc arrête d'être aussi distant. Pour aider, à son tour, les jeunes en difficulté et… Pour notre bébé. Elle veut que lui ou elle soit fier de sa tata.

« - Ah ouais ?

« - C'est sa priorité. Selon le médecin c'est bien partie pour qu'elle sorte courant mars si elle continue comme ça. Elle s'est liée d'amitié avec Kate, une fille de quinze ans suicidaire depuis que sa mère l'a mise à la rue parce qu'elle était enceinte. Enfin bref, c'est très satisfaisant… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ajouta-t-elle en me voyant.

« - Rien, c'est juste que nos parents, dis-je en désignant également mes frères, aimeraient avoir un complément d'information sur ta grossesse.

Pov de **Mitchie**

Quand il répondit, je retins ma respiration quelques secondes. Ils n'avaient toujours pas confiance en moi du moins pas assez pour croire que je ne ferais jamais de mal, consciemment, à l'homme de ma vie ? C'est rassurant… et également compréhensible. J'acquiesçais quand Elodie me demanda si j'acceptais de leur expliquer, puisque Shane avait refusé d'en parler sans mon accord. Je le fixais perplexe et il chuchota à mon oreille qu'il ignorait comment j'aurais réagi si j'avais appris qu'il avait raconté, en détail, notre manière de faire… Ouais, dans ces conditions… On s'éloigna de tout le monde et la plupart des personnes présentent en profitèrent pour sortir. On se retrouva donc seuls dans la salle de spectacle.

« - Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ?

« - Comment est-ce que vous l'avez conçu, répondit honnêtement ma belle-mère.

« - Théoriquement, on a fait comme tout le monde ou presque, souris-je… On a été voir un spécialiste et on l'a conçu par insémination artificielle… Mais je vous rassure, c'est bien Shane le donneur.

« - Tu vois, on a pris aucun risque, soupira mon mari. Comme d'habitude, ma petite femme veille au grain !

« - Disons qu'elle ne veut pas briser le cœur d'un million de fan, mentis-je.

Je voulais aussi surtout lui éviter l'enfer que je vivais. J'avais, entre guillemet, choisie cette vie, pas lui… Même si en acceptant de sortir avec moi malgré ma maladie, il l'avait choisie également. Moi qui pensais qu'on serait rapidement débarrassés de cette conversation si j'allais droit au but, je me trompais. Elodie d'abord, puis Damian demandèrent un complément d'information. Je mis cependant un ola quand ils allèrent trop loin.

« - Navrée mais mes parents n'en savent pas plus et je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devriez en savoir plus qu'eux !

Je souris sur cette phrase et je me levais bien décidée à partir. Non mais y a des jours, je vous jure, je me demande pour qui ils se prennent ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent savoir de plus ? Je me retins de leur balancer à la figure que j'adorais dormir contre mon mari complètement nu. Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée je pense… Une main prit la mienne au moment où je quittais la salle et je souris en reconnaissant l'odeur de mon mari. Il voulut s'excuser du comportement de ses parents mais je l'en empêchais. Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Ni ses frères d'ailleurs.

« - Bon monsieur mon mari, comme tu as le reste de ton après-midi on pourrait en profiter pour visiter le coin ? Il paraît que c'est beau le Montana !

Il sourit et accepta avec plaisir. Il mit cependant, lunette et chapeau avant de partir pour faire plus discret et je mis également mes solaires. On faisait très couple de star mais bon. Durant notre balade, je lui appris notre nouveau divorce et il sourit avant de m'expliquer qu'il avait démentie cette information deux jours avant en direct durant le concert. La classe !

« - Au fait, mes parents veulent savoir… Y aurait un moyen qu'ils aient une copie de mon passage sur scène ?

« - En logique oui, j'ai demandé à mon père qu'il n'efface pas notre duo et il m'a d'ailleurs chargé de te dire qu'il adorait ta chanson !

Je souris ravie qu'il n'ait pas trouvé la chanson débile et on entra dans une boutique de vêtements. J'essayais plusieurs chapeaux durant quinze minutes avant de me décider pour un borsalino… D'homme au passage ! Tout noir, très rock… Il allait juste me falloir une salopette noire cintrée et une chemise blanche ou rose pâle pour aller avec ! On eut cependant un léger souci en ressortant du magasin… Il pleuvait averse ! On courut donc, chapeau à la main, se mettre à l'abri à l'hôtel. Malheureusement lorsqu'on arriva, on était trempé et on monta se sécher. Surtout mon mari qui devait faire attention à sa jolie voix. Pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, je mis l'écharpe que je lui avais faite sur un radiateur afin qu'elle réchauffe sa gorge, puis je le rejoignis dans la salle de bain quand il fut sorti de la douche. J'en sortis quelques minutes plus tard, la peau plus chaude alors qu'il terminait tranquillement de se coiffer. Dois-je préciser qu'il ne s'était toujours pas habillé ? Il veut ma mort, en fait ! Je souris à cette idée et la lui soumis quand il me demanda ce que je trouvais amusant.

« - En fait, c'est une tentative désespérée pour que tu te souviennes de ce dont on a parlé le lendemain de la dernière nuit qu'on a passé ensemble, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

« - Tu veux dire quand je t'ai proposé qu'on diffère notre petite séance câlin ?

Il hocha juste la tête avant d'embrasser mon cou alors que je me mordais la lèvre, appréciant énormément ce moment de tendresse. De toute façon, il me manquait tellement que je ferai n'importe quoi pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas… Même si j'avais conscience que c'était autant mon manque que mes hormones qui parlaient. Tout comme je savais qu'il y avait un risque qu'on soit filmé…

« - Shane, soufflais-je en haletant légèrement dû à ses caresses.

« - Quoi, murmura-t-il en me portant pour m'emmener dans notre chambre.

« - Je… Tu crois que la chambre est filmée, chuchotais-je quand il me déposa sur le lit.

« - Non, c'est interdit par la loi. Pourquoi ?

« - Parce que je… Je me demandais… Comment tes parents ont fait.

« - Pour ?

Tout en parlant, il faisait lentement passer ses mains sous le peignoir que j'avais enfilé et je culpabilisais. La suite de la conversation allait détruire ce léger moment mais maintenant que j'avais posé ma dernière question, je ne pouvais malheureusement, plus reculer.

« - Pour que ton aventure ne soit pas diffusé sur le net, soufflais-je mal à l'aise.

« - Pourquoi tu y penses encore, soupira-t-il en s'éloignant. Je t'ai dit que c'était une erreur que j'avais regrettée à la seconde où j'en avais pris conscience.

« - Je sais, mais… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. J'ai besoin de comprendre.

« - Il n'y a rien à comprendre pourtant, souffla-t-il excédé en s'éloignant de moi. Ecoute Mitchie, je sais que j'ai merdé cette fois-là et que tu n'auras jamais plus cette confiance aveugle en moi, quand je serais loin de toi, mais crois-moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de récidiver. Cette… Aventure, soupira-t-il, m'a autant blessé que toi, et j'en souffre encore ! Quand je te regarde, que je vois ton amour, j'ai l'impression d'être une merde. Parce que toi, tu ne m'as jamais trompé, ni trahis. Quand je nous regarde dans le miroir le matin… Que je vois tes doutes envers moi… C'est marrant, j'arrive même à t'imaginer dans quelques années, en train de renifler les cols de mes chemises quand j'irais à une soirée VIP sans toi, juste pour être certaine que je te suis fidèle… Le pire c'est que j'ignore si tu trouveras un autre parfum que le tien. J'aimerai pouvoir te dire, en te regardant dans les yeux, que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Que je ne détruirais pas la confiance que tu as encore en moi, seulement j'ignore la…

« - Shane, le coupais-je, je te fais confiance, crois-moi et je ne suis pas assez jalouse pour aller renifler tes chemises ou tee-shirts à chaque fois que tu rentres… Je sais que t'es honnête et que si tu venais à craquer une nouvelle fois, tu me le dirais, mais j'ai peur de me laisser aller dans tes bras. Ici. Je ne veux pas qu'en plus de notre mariage ultra rapide et de ma grossesse, il y ait une vidéo de toi dans une position des plus suggestives… Tu as déjà assez de problèmes à gérer à cause de moi !

« - Rassure-toi ma belle, il n'y a aucune chance que ce genre de vidéo arrive sur le web… Mais si tu préfères qu'on attende notre retour chez nous, pour retrouver notre tendresse alors, d'accord ! On attendra jusque là… Mais j'espère que tu as conscience que je risque de te sauter dessus dès que la porte sera fermée !

« - J'en ai parfaitement conscience rassure-toi mais… Il va y avoir un hic. Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais durant notre absence, j'ai autorisé Caitlyn à vivre à la maison… Elle est plus proche de sa fac et comme ça, elle a plus de temps pour dormir, expliquais-je. Et pour démarrer l'année, c'est plus simple pour elle !

« - D'accord… On enverra notre squatteuse chez son copain et je te sauterai dessus, après !

Je souris devant son air enfantin et je l'embrassais pour le remercier d'accepter que j'héberge ma meilleure amie le temps qu'on n'était pas là. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres mais lorsque je vins m'asseoir sur lui, à califourchon, il devint beaucoup plus tendre frôlant, une nouvelle fois, ma peau électrisant doucement mes sens.

« - Hey, vous êtes prêts là-dedans ou faut vous séparer avec un pied de biche, demanda Nate en frappant à la porte de la chambre.

« - Il m'énerve ton frangin, chuchotais-je avant de hurler. Va chercher ton pied de biche et utilise-le sur ta personne !

« - T'énerve pas Mimi, rit-il, mais ton mari a un engagement ce soir. Alors tu remets tes idées à plus tard et tu le laisses partir !

« - Qui te dis que c'est elle qui me retient et pas moi qui refuse simplement de partir ?

Nate ne répondit pas et je ris doucement. Visiblement, on venait de marquer un point. Shane s'éloigna cependant pour aller s'habiller dans la salle de bain et j'allais ouvrir à mon meilleur ami. Il eut la gentillesse de s'excuser de nous avoir interrompus mais je le stoppais. Il avait probablement eu raison, ce que je lui assurais d'ailleurs tout en séchant mes cheveux. Je remplaçais mon mari dans la salle de bain, quand il en sortit tout habillé. Je les écoutais discuter et je fronçais les sourcils quand Nate demanda à son frère quand il comptait m'en parler. Une fois que j'eus enfilé ma robe bleue et blanche, je les rejoignis en les interrogeant sur ce que j'avais entendu.

« - Rien, c'est juste que… Avec mes frères, on a aimé partager la scène avec toi pour un concert et on se demandait si tu accepterais qu'on recommence une nouvelle fois ? Pas forcément ce soir, mais… Avant la fin de la tournée !

Je les regardais tous les deux, perplexe. Ils sont fous ou quoi ? J'ai bien mis vingt minutes à m'en remettre, ils ont déjà oublié ? Ah oui non, c'est vrai le concert n'était pas terminé, ils n'avaient rien vu ! Je soupirais et les prévins que ça ne serait sans doute pas possible. Le docteur Connors avait été plus que clair. Je devais me reposer au maximum… De toute façon, je n'aurais pas le choix, puisque parfois, je dormais sur place. On monta dans la voiture, rejoignant ainsi Damian et Elodie, alors que j'expliquais à mon mari que le traitement m'épuisait plus qu'avant et il acquiesça, comprenant très bien la raison de mon refus.

Quand on arriva, je retrouvais tout le staff et je me mis dans un coin pour ne pas gêner. On sait jamais !

« - _Hey girl_ , sourit Demi en se laissant tomber à côté de moi.

« - _Hey girl. How are you?_

« - _Fine, fine, thanks. Would it be okay if I sing your song?_ (Bien, bien, merci. Dis-moi, tu serais d'accord si je chantais ta chanson ?)

« - _What?_ _You want to sing my song?_ _Which one_? (Tu voudrais chanter ma chanson ? Laquelle ?)

« - Ok, j'abandonne. Je ne peux guère répondre, dit-elle. Je voulais savoir, Shane m'a parlé d'une de tes chansons qu'il aime beaucoup et qui parle de robe et de converses… Ne me regarde pas comme ça, la phrase est de lui, mais à ce qu'il paraît je pense la même chose et je voulais savoir… Tu veux bien me la montrer ?

J'acquiesçais en comprenant qu'elle parlait de _La la land_ , seulement je ne l'avais pas avec moi. Je la connaissais simplement par cœur, alors que les garçons ne savaient que la partie musicale. J'inspirais longuement, et je pris la guitare que Jason avait apportée. Durant trois minutes, un peu passée, je la lui jouais et elle sourit.

« - Je suis mais… _Completely agree with you!_ (Complètement d'accord avec toi)

Je lui souris, ravie de ne pas être la seule à penser ça et je lui donnais mon autorisation. Nate, qui passait à ce moment-là lui proposa de l'accompagner pour sa dernière chanson avant de prendre le relais juste après. Je les écoutais quelques minutes puis je fermais les yeux en inspirant longuement, frôlant doucement mon ventre où je dessinais des petits cœurs. Dans deux mois, si tout allait bien, je commencerais à avoir un léger ventre et j'avais très envie de me plaindre que mes jeans ne m'allaient plus. Ce serait une façon de commencer à me faire à l'idée que j'allais, petit à petit, avoir un ventre proéminent et surtout que je donnerais la vie. Le vingt mai si les calculs du médecin étaient corrects. Entre-nous, je l'espère !

« - Hey ma petite chérie, tu vas bien ?

« - Oui, mon petit chéri, souris-je.

Il me rendit mon sourire puis s'assit derrière moi, sur l'accoudoir pour me masser les épaules. Je gémis de bonheur en sentant le bien que ça me faisait quand j'entendis à mon oreille :

« - Dis donc, t'as l'air toute nouée. Aurais-tu des tracas ?

« - Ouais, des tas et des tas de soucis, soufflais-je. Comme, comment faire pour concilier l'envie de mon mari de monter sur scène avec lui et le fait que j'ai trop la trouille de recommencer ? Ou alors, comment faire pour résister à son charisme et me laisser complètement aller quand je suis dans ses bras, soufflais-je tout bas.

Il rit et me promit qu'une fois que nous serions rentrés chez nous, ça irait mieux. Ce que je confirmais.

« - Oui mais non. Avec Caitlyn qui est à la maison, je…

« - Que fait Caitlyn chez vous, intervint mon meilleur ami.

« - Sa fac est trop loin de chez elle, alors qu'on habite relativement près… Donc, je lui ai proposé de passer ce mois-ci à la maison en espérant qu'elle allait trouver une solution pour le reste de l'année.

Jason et lui se regardèrent et j'arquais un sourcil avant d'hausser les épaules. Je ne les comprendrais jamais ces trois-là…

Pov de **Nate**

Le reste de la tournée fut routinier. Sauf pour Mitchie qui allait mal. Ses hormones étaient très sensibles et elle pouvait se mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes pour une broutille, ou s'énerver pour une remarque qui ne lui été pas adressée. Etrangement, quand on la visait directement, elle ne répondait pas, au mieux elle haussait les épaules, mais si on avait le malheur de chambrer Maureen ou Jaelyn par téléphone elle devenait imprévisible. D'ailleurs, nos musiciens qui adoraient se chambrer les uns les autres, évitaient de rester en sa présence. Ce que je concevais. On ne savait jamais à quelle Mitchie on avait à faire. Pour autant on ne lui en voulait pas. On comprenait tous que c'était à cause de leur bébé qu'elle était ainsi mais ça devenait usant… Même si après chaque coup d'éclat, elle se faisait pardonner en cédant à nos caprices comme celui de monter sur scène, ou en allant acheter un gâteau et parfois des cadeaux pour tout le monde. C'était d'ailleurs, le seul avantage à cette ambiance. Grâce à ses sautes d'humeur, on l'avait fait monter sur scène dix fois, alors qu'elle nous avait dit qu'elle ne le ferait plus. Pour le moment, on saluait nos fans, les remerciant de leur soutien… C'était notre dernier concert cette année. Enfin pour cette tournée disons, et on avait tous hâte de rentrer chez nous. On était épuisé. Même si ça se voyait d'avantage sur le visage de ma meilleure amie, qui paradoxalement, dormait plus que nous. Cela dit, Shane nous avait avoué que son traitement l'épuisait puisqu'il était plus fort que le précédent. Si on ajoute le fait que les trois premiers mois de grossesses sont, selon notre mère, les plus fatigants pour une femme, le fait qu'elle dorme beaucoup et qu'elle ait les nerfs à vif étaient compréhensible. Je rejoignis mes deux frères et on prit une douche avant de rejoindre les filles. Comme chaque soir. Sauf que je sursautais quand j'entendis une voix :

« - J'espère que tu te crois drôle parce que tu ne l'es pas du tout !

« - Attends, Mitchie, commença Ryan, je…

« - Je m'en fiche, c'est franchement nul de ta part ! Me touche pas, hurla-t-elle.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore, demanda Shane dans la cabine d'à côté.

« - Aucune idée mec, c'est ta femme, pas la mienne !

J'acquiesçais à la remarque de Jason tout en m'interrogeant. Habituellement, elle s'entendait très bien avec Ryan, qui était notre clavier. Pour qu'elle lui hurle dessus, il devait avoir dit quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas plus… Mais sur qui ? Shane sortit le premier et quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis nettement quelqu'un se prendre une gifle. Aie ! Je sortis à mon tour, en même temps que Jason qui paria que c'était Shane qui avait la joue rouge. Etrangement, je pariais plus sur Ryan mais bon. Lorsqu'on arriva, je souris.

« - Jay, tu me dois cinq billets, dis-je en voyant notre clavier avec la joue rouge et une jolie trace de main.

Il soupira mais commença à sortir son portefeuille au moment où Shane essayait de raisonner sa femme. On fut stoppé quand elle le gifla à son tour et Jason me proposa qu'on annule puisqu'on au final on avait tous les deux trouvé… Pas faux ! J'allais lui dire quand ma meilleure amie s'approcha de nous et nous gifla également. Jason pour le pari stupide, selon elle, et moi parce que je pensais qu'elle ne me giflerait pas. Choqué, on la regarda tous les trois cherchant une explication alors que Maureen fusillait Ryan des yeux.

« - OK, tu m'expliques, lui demanda Shane en se frottant la joue.

« - Mais rien, j'ai juste dit que j'étais ravi de quitter cette tournée parce que les sautes d'humeur de ta femme commençaient à me taper sur les nerfs.

Bizarre ! Habituellement ce genre de commentaire ne lui faisait rien. J'allais lui dire quand Maureen m'en empêcha.

« - Et tu m'as demandé pourquoi je ne l'étais pas puisque j'étais plus âgée qu'elle et toujours pas mariée !

Ah oui, ça commence à être beaucoup plus clair à présent. Ryan nous expliqua que la copine de Jason avait dit qu'elle n'était pas prête à être mère et qu'il avait ajouté qu'elle avait assez à faire avec Jason qui pouvait se montrer gamin. Jusque là, ça reste le genre de vannes qu'on se lance ! Sauf que, comme nous l'apprit Maureen, Mitchie n'avait pas du tout apprécié le trait d'humour sur Jason… Ouais forcément, maintenant je comprends la claque ! On se regarda tous puis mon frère soupira.

« - Mitchie, dit-il en la prenant par le bras, entre nous, on se fait toujours ce genre de vannes, c'est comme ça. Jason est l'immature de service, Nate l'intello qui n'a rien à faire ici et moi je suis le farceur du dimanche ! Ryan est un alien à cause de sa fascination pour les OVNI et j'en passe ! C'est notre façon de relâcher la pression.

« - Je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas gentil pour Jason ! Il a beau dire des trucs bizarres de temps à autre, il est génial et je refuse qu'on se moque de lui, décréta-t-elle.

« - Ouais, écoutez mon nouveau garde du corps, rajouta Jay.

Je soupirais puis on quitta la salle de spectacle pour monter dans le car. Exceptionnellement, on dormirait dedans afin d'être à Tulsa demain matin. Pour ma part, j'étais pressé de voir ma copine et surtout de ne plus être aussi proche de Mitchie. Le manque de sommeil régulier lui usait les nerfs et les nôtres accessoirement. Elle allait devenir ingérable ! J'en fis la remarque à Shane, le plus discrètement possible et il acquiesça. Lui aussi commençait à ne plus la supporter visiblement.

« - Au fait Mitchie, Caitlyn va faire comment quand vous allez rentrer, demandais-je.

« - Bah, on n'a pas trop réfléchie à ça. On pensait que d'ici là, elle aurait réussi à trouver une solution, parce que la seule que j'ai est impossible !

« - C'est-à-dire, demanda Jason.

« - Pour rire, je lui ai dit que tout ça, vous ferez peut-être réfléchir et tu l'inviterais à passer la semaine avec vous, sourit-elle toute colère envolée.

Marrant, j'ai pensé à la même chose, l'autre jour. D'ailleurs, ça me tentait beaucoup d'autant que je savais que Jay avait l'intention de proposer à Maureen de vivre avec nous. Si Caitlyn venait la semaine, ça serait plus simple autant pour elle que pour nous. Enfin moi surtout. Je n'allais pas supporter longtemps leurs bisous. J'avais déjà assez de Shane et Mitchie qui s'embrassaient souvent, si en plus les deux autres s'y mettaient, j'allais finir par devenir envieux… Et jaloux ! Heureusement pour nous, ma meilleure amie s'endormit rapidement et on se regarda tous en soupirant de soulagement. On allait pouvoir en parler sans qu'elle s'énerve. J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand Ryan me devança.

« - Dis donc, pas fâché de rentrer. Un soir de plus et je bâillonnais ta femme Shane !

« - Pour être franc, je crois que t'aurais pas été le seul, sourit-il. Je soupçonne tout le monde d'avoir envie de l'assommer !

« - Pas toi, demandais-je étonné.

« - Non. D'une part, c'est de ma faute si elle est enceinte, me semble-t-il, et de plus c'est temporaire et j'aime bien quand elle s'énerve !

« - Et quand elle te gifle ?

« - Au vu des misères qu'elle subie à cause de moi, encore une fois, sourit-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui, je ne vais pas lui en vouloir pour une gifle !

« - Même si t'as encore la marque, me moquais-je.

« - Elle doit être moins visible que la tienne !

Il m'a eu là ! Je grimaçais et lui lançais une peluche qui atterrit sur Mitchie. Je retins ma respiration ne voulant surtout pas la réveiller, mais elle se contenta de grommeler avant de tourner la tête. Je soufflais de soulagement. Quand on avait le malheur de la réveiller elle hurlait, c'était horrible ! Vivement le quatrième mois qu'on soit tranquille !

Pov de **Shane**

Quand on arriva à la maison, je secouais doucement ma femme. J'ignore comment elle avait fait mais elle avait dormi durant tout le voyage. Un vrai record. Aucun de nous n'arrivait à dormir réellement. On faisait des siestes plus ou moins longues mais jamais plus de deux heures, alors que Mitchie attaquait sa huitième heure… Malgré nos rires ou nos cris, rien ne semblait la réveiller. Au bout de cinq longues minutes, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux.

« - Pourquoi tu me réveilles, grogna-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

Ça commence bien ! Je me retins de lui signaler qu'elle était ronchonne et je lui indiquais simplement qu'on était chez nous. Oliver avait accepté de nous déposer en dernier si bien que nous étions seuls dans le car. J'esquivais de justesse un méchant coup de tête quand elle se releva trop vite et elle s'excusa dix ou quinze fois pendant que je la rassurais. Je n'avais rien. Je lui pris la main puis on sortit enfin. Je souris en voyant notre maison. Théoriquement, nous n'y vivions que depuis deux semaines et je trouvais ça vraiment trop peu. Je me repris quand Mitchie me lâcha la main pour courir dans les bras de Caitlyn. Je les regardais amusé, puis les pris en photo alors qu'elles s'étouffaient mutuellement. Ma femme m'avait dit qu'elle avait gardé sa grossesse secrète. Elle voulait qu'on soit réunis pour l'annoncer à sa meilleure amie et j'appréciais ce geste. Nous n'avions pu l'annoncer ensemble qu'à très peu de personne.s Mes frères, Maureen, Demi et le staff. Même si nos parents s'en réjouissaient à présent, j'aurais aimé qu'on soit ensemble à chaque fois qu'on l'a dit à quelqu'un.

« - Hey Shane, tu rentres chez toi ou tu regardes l'herbe pousser, me taquina Caitlyn.

Je ris et sans répondre, je les rejoignis d'un pas vif. On entra et une délicieuse odeur de gâteau nous accueillit. Je me tournais vers notre colocataire qui sourit.

« - Je me suis dit que vous seriez probablement affamés à votre retour et j'avais pas cours ce matin… Ni cette aprèm cela dit. Donc, j'ai cuisiné. Ce n'est pas aussi bon que les repas de ta belle-maman mais ça se mangera !

« - Laisse-moi prendre une douche et je fais honneur à ta cuisine, assurais-je en l'embrassant.

Elle acquiesça et on fila, Mitchie et moi à l'étage. Je profitais qu'elle se lavait pour faire une micro sieste. J'en étais à ma troisième, puisqu'entre une et deux heures, je m'étais assoupi et également vers six heures du matin. Je tournais la tête et notais qu'il n'était que dix heures. Je fermais les yeux quelques instants, guettant le bruit du jet.

N'entendant plus rien, j'ouvris les yeux et mon regard se posa sur le réveil. Il était midi et demi. Je me levais ennuyé et un peu courbaturé puis je filais prendre une douche légèrement plus froide que d'habitude, ne serait-ce que pour me réveiller, avant de rejoindre le jardin d'où provenait la voix de ma femme.

« - Déjà debout paresseux, me taquina-t-elle.

« - Ouais. Je ne peux visiblement pas compter sur toi pour m'empêcher de dormir !

« - Ah si… J'ai même quelques centaines d'idées pour te maintenir éveillé mon cher mais quand je suis sortie de la salle de bain, tu dormais comme un bébé, je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Tu semblais crevé !

« - Et t'en fais pas, tes deux frères pioncent également ! Du coup le repas est au chaud et on attend tranquillement qu'ils se réveillent !

Je les remerciais de ce geste puis leur proposais qu'on aille donner un coup de main à la nature. Elles acceptèrent en riant et quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions dans le grenier de mes frères. Caitlyn se mit au clavier et y brancha son ordinateur portable avant de dire à ma femme le numéro quinze. Elle prit le micro et acquiesça alors que je prenais ma guitare. Mitchie me proposa de suivre, puisque je connaissais, la chanson selon elle et la musique démarra. Dès le départ, je reconnus et je me mis à suivre Caitlyn alors que ma femme commençait à chanter.

« - _I heard there was a secret chord / That David played and it pleased the lord / But you don't really care for music, do you / Well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth / The minor fall and the major lift / The baffled king composing hallelujah_ (J'ai entendu qu'il y avait un accord secret / Que David jouait et que ça plaisait au seigneur / Mais tu ne t'intéresse pas vraiment à la musique, n'est-ce pas / ça fait comme ça la quatrième, la cinquième / Le mineur descend et le majeur monte / Le roi déconcentré compose l'alléluia)

Je regardais la femme de ma vie et j'étais ébloui. Elle avait une façon de se réapproprier la chanson sans pour autant la dénaturer. C'était fascinant !

« - _Hallelujah /_ _w_ _ell your faith was strong but you needed proof /_ _y_ _ou saw her bathing on the roof /_ _h_ _er beauty and the moonlight overthrew you /_ _s_ _he tied you to her kitchen chair  
she broke your throne and she cut your hair / __a_ _nd from your lips she drew the hallelujah_ (Alléluia / Alors ta Foi était forte mais tu as besoin de preuves / Tu l'as vu se baigner sur le toit / Sa beauté et la Lune t'ont subjugué / Elle t'as attaché à sa chaise de cuisine elle a cassé ton trône et elle a coupé tes cheveux / Et avec tes lèvres a dessiné l'alléluia)

« - _Hallelujah_ , repris-je avec Caitlyn qui semblait s'amuser.

« - _b_ _aby_ _i_ _'ve been here before /_ _i_ _'ve seen this room and_ _i_ _'ve walked this floor /_ _i_ _used to live alone before_ _i_ _knew you /_ _i_ _'ve seen your flag on the marble arch /_ _b_ _ut love is not a victory march /_ _i_ _t's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah /_ _h_ _allelujah_ ( Bébé je suis déjà venu ici / J'ai vu cette pièce et j'ai marché sur ce sol / J'avais l'habitude de vivre seul avant de te connaître / J'ai vu ton drapeau sur l'arche en marbre / Mais l'amour n'est pas une marche de la victoire / C'est un froid et un alléluia brisé / Alléluia)

Caitlyn lança alors un solo de batterie avec son ordinateur et j'arquais un sourcil. Ce n'était plus vraiment l'original mais tant pis. Je souris en entendant Nate sortir de sa chambre suivit de Jason et tout deux montèrent au grenier. Ils arrivèrent au moment où Mitchie reprit sa chanson.

« - _w_ _ell there was a time when you let me know /_ _w_ _hat's really going on below /_ _b_ _ut now you never show that to me do you /_ _b_ _ut remember when_ _i_ _moved in you /_ _a_ _nd the holy dove was moving too /_ _a_ _nd every breath we drew was hallelujah /_ _w_ _ell, maybe there's a god above  
but all __i_ _'ve ever learned from love /_ _w_ _as how to shoot somebody who outdrew you /_ _i_ _t's not a cry that you hear at night /_ _i_ _t's not somebody who's seen the light /_ _i_ _t's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_ (Alors il y a eu un moment où tu m'as laissé savoir / Ce qu'il se passait réellement en dessous / Mais maintenant tu ne me le montres plus / Mais souviens-toi quand je bougeais en toi / Et la sainte colombe était en train de partir / Et chaque inspiration a inspiré un alléluia / Alors, peut-être qu'il y a un dieu au-dessus mais tout ce que j'ai appris de l'amour / Etait comment tirer sur celui qui te surpassé / Ce n'est pas un cris que tu entends la nuit / Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui a vu la lumière / C'est un froid et un alléluia brisé)

« - _h_ _allelujah_ , reprit-on tous les trois.

Ils nous fixèrent légèrement grognons et je leurs demandais s'ils avaient faim, puisqu'en gentil copropriétaires, nous les invitions à déguster le repas cuisiné par Caitlyn. Ils soupirèrent mais acceptèrent de nous retrouver dans le jardin d'ici une demi-heure.

* * *

Et voilà… Dis donc, il a été dur à finir mais maintenant ça m'ennuie de couper ainsi. Enfin tant pis. Pour cette nouvelle version d'Hallelujah, je suis vraiment désolée mais elle n'existe pas encore. Mais si jamais je croise Demi (avec son groupe) je lui demanderais si elle ne peut pas me la jouer histoire que vous en ayez une copie ^^ Bon trêve de plaisanterie, j'espère que ça vous a plu ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	37. Chapitre 36

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci à **Pims10** , **Marina** (Salut miss. Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Ouais elle a de sacrées sautes d'humeur la petite ! :p Ouais ben Shane n'avait qu'à pas la mettre enceinte non mais mdrrr Oui mais moi aussi j'ai beaucoup ri quand elle m'a des claques à tout le monde. Ouais heureusement qu'ils sont contents pour la grossesse de Mitchie sinon... Alors il reste 6 chapitres sans compter celui-ci :) Bises), **Romane** **4321** , **Audrey .d** (Salut toi. Ravie que cette fiction te plaise toujours autant. Ouais Shane est tout choupi avec sa femme. Bises), et **Guest** (Salut. Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu. Bises) pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

 **Pov de** Mitchie

 **Suite** à notre retour de tournée, les garçons eurent une semaine de vacances qu'ils passèrent sans moi. J'étais de plus en plus mal et fatiguée. Je passais la majeure partie de mes journées allongée sur le canapé ou dans notre chambre, ce qui me rendait de plus en plus ronchon. Tout m'énervait. L'absence de Shane près de moi, ou sa présence selon mon humeur. La musique classique qu'il mettait pour me calmer mais qui me donnait plutôt envie de casser la chaîne. L'odeur de la nourriture qui me rendait malade ou les jappements de Snow qui s'ennuyait de moi. Aux dires de Shane, naturellement. Je ne réussissais à sortir de la maison que pour mes rendez-vous médicaux et encore. Le docteur Connors avait même accepté de venir me voir à domicile le jour où j'avais été incapable d'être debout sans vomir tripes et boyaux… Quelle image !

« - Salut ma petite chérie, chuchota mon mari.

Pour toute réponse, je me tournais vers lui pour l'embrasser seulement je l'écartais vivement. Son odeur me donnait mal au cœur. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il changé d'après-rasage ? Il veut ma mort ? Perplexe, je lui posais la question, et il soupira.

« - J'ai toujours le même. Je n'en mettrais plus t'en fais pas. De toute façon, on va à Oklahoma City aujourd'hui, ça devrait aller. A régler quelques problèmes avec le staff et faire le point sur la tournée, soupira-t-il ennuyé. J'essaierai de te ramener les enregistrements de tes passages sur scène. Je t'embrasse, sourit-il en s'éloignant.

Je le regardais partir avec la furieuse envie de le frapper. C'était de sa faute, si j'étais malade comme un chien et lui s'absentait toute la journée ? Comme j'étais seule, je frappais l'oreiller où il dormait et je me mis à pleurer sans raison apparente. Je lui en voulais tellement d'être dans cet état. Je n'étais plus capable de rien, j'arrivais à peine à manger et lui s'en allait alors que je ne tenais pas debout.

« - Je te déteste Shane, hurlais-je en frappant l'oreiller avec mes poings. De toutes mes forces ! J'en peux plus, ajoutais-je plus bas entre deux sanglots.

J'entendis vaguement quelqu'un monter les escaliers rapidement et une voix me demanda ce que j'avais.

« - Je vais tuer ton frère, pleurais-je.

« - Mais pourquoi Mitchie ?

« - Parce que c'est à cause de lui que je suis dans cet état Nate ! Je ne suis plus bonne qu'à pleurer et à énerver tout le monde. La preuve, il préfère partir une journée complète et me laisser seule ici !

Mes larmes redoublèrent et il me prit dans ses bras, m'assurant que j'avais tort. Cette réunion, il avait tout fait pour la différer, rappelant à tout le monde que je n'étais vraiment pas bien mais mon beau-père avait été intraitable. Je m'en moque ! C'est lui que je maudis, pas son père ! Il n'a qu'à pas y aller et puis c'est tout !

« - Nate, tu… Hey la belle qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« - Il se passe qu'elle est en train de nous faire une crise de nerf Jason. On n'a pas le choix !

« - Ouais. J'appelle papa, je lui dis qu'ils se passeront de nous. Shane, hurla-t-il ensuite, ramène ta viande ta femme va mal !

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il passe, demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet en arrivant.

« - Ne reste pas dans l'entrée, soupira mon meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas de moi qu'elle a besoin !

« - Pas le choix, mon après-rasage la fait vomir. Où est Jay ?

« - Il annule la réunion. Hey Mimi, tu veux manger quelque chose ? Il va être onze heures. Si on commande maintenant, ça devrait être bon pour le retour de Caitlyn !

Les sentir si gentil avec moi malgré ma mauvaise humeur, devenue presque permanente, me toucha et je me remis à pleurer de plus belle. Nate en fut interloqué et me demanda ce que j'avais mais je ne pus répondre. J'avais des sanglots plein la voix de toute façon. Cependant, je me promis de me faire pardonner dès que le second trimestre commencerait. Pour le moment, je n'arrivais pas à être gentille avec eux. Heureusement, nous avions rendez-vous la semaine prochaine avec Shane, chez mon gynéco pour la première échographie et je saurais enfin si c'est une fille ou un garçon.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le livreur arriva et mon mari, qui avait pris une douche entre-temps me porta jusqu'au jardin. Caitlyn arriva au même moment et on s'installa même si j'avais dû mal à rester assise. Mes larmes étaient passées, pour le moment, et je posais ma tête sur l'épaule de Shane qui se tendit légèrement avant de poser la sienne sur la mienne. Voilà à quoi, nous en étions réduis à présent. Dès que je m'approchais de quelqu'un il ou elle craignait que la méchante Mitchie lui hurle dessus ou le frappe.

« - Oh la vache, Mitchie, t'es toute blanche, s'inquiéta ma meilleure amie.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gâcher le repas avec une de mes répliques dont j'avais le secret en ce moment. D'ailleurs, c'était incroyable le nombre de personne que j'avais réussi à vexer en deux mois. Mes beaux-parents évitaient de rester seuls trop longtemps avec moi, le staff des garçons ne voulaient plus me voir. Même Demi préférait attendre que je redevienne moi-même pour venir. Les seuls qui acceptaient mon horrible présence étaient les garçons, Caitlyn et Maureen. Je refusais d'aller voir Jaelyn. Elle allait peut-être mieux mais je ne voulais pas être la cause de sa rechute et il fallait éviter de la contrarier pour le moment… Comme moi en fait ! Sauf qu'elle n'était pas méchante sans raison ! Moi si. Je revins à moi quand mon mari posa une part dans mon assiette et je regardais tout le monde. Ils discutaient tranquillement en mangeant aussi je les imitais. Je n'avais pas réellement faim mais le moment était agréable et je décidais de prendre sur moi. De toute façon, je mangeais très peu en ce moment et un excès ne devrait pas me poser trop de problème. Forte de cette décision, je mangeais ce que Nate avait commandé à ma demande, tout en les écoutant parler légèrement. Ma meilleure amie se plaignait de ses profs qui étaient trop classiques, et son copain lui assurait que c'était logique. Sa philosophie : La première étape pour briser les règles, c'est de les connaître ! Pas vendeur mais bon. Jason en rajouta en lui assurant que ça serait de pire en pire ce qui me fit rire. Il a le don de remonter le moral celui-là !

L'après-midi fut agréable et je réussis à contenir ma mauvaise humeur, sans trop de difficulté. Et pour cause, ils avaient tout fait pour être gentil. On avait été nager dans la piscine et ils avaient évité de trop m'arroser. Lorsque Caitlyn et Maureen étaient rentrées, on s'était réunis chez eux, pour regarder des films toute la soirée. Comme demain était dimanche, aucune des filles n'étaient attendues de bonne heure. D'ailleurs elles vivaient chez les garçons à présent. Ça mettait de l'ambiance. Durant les rares moments où je redevenais moi-même, on en faisait voir des vertes et des pas mûres aux garçons qui ne se plaignaient pas vraiment. Shane parce que selon lui, c'était agréable de me voir ainsi, les deux autres parce qu'ils préféraient attendre pour se venger… Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils attendent mais la pleine lune est déjà passée donc…

« - Je rentre, soufflais-je en bâillant. Un film de plus et faudra louer une grue pour me ramener chez nous. Bonne nuit tout le monde !

« - Attends, je te suis, sourit mon mari.

Il salua tout le monde puis on rentra chez nous, main dans la main, en passant par le jardin. Finalement, j'avais eu une idée de génie en proposant à Shane qu'on visite la maison d'à côté. Ainsi, j'avais toujours l'impression de vivre avec Nate et Jason tout en ayant notre intimité. Au risque de me fâcher avec leurs fans, ils sont peut-être mignons mais les voir tous les matins en caleçons, c'est pas ce que je préfère. Quand on arriva dans notre chambre, j'embrassais mon mari en m'excusant pour mon caractère de cochon. Je n'étais pas folle, je savais que ça le fatiguait également mais c'était plus fort que moi. Tout me mettait en colère. Il m'assura qu'il ne m'en voulait pas avant de m'attirer dans ses bras. Je souris contre ses lèvres et me laissais faire quand il me porta pour m'allonger sur notre lit. Etrangement, même si je le repoussais sans cesse, il me manquait aussi. Lorsqu'il glissa sa main sous ma chemise, je me contentais de fermer les yeux pour savourer la douceur de ses gestes.

Pov de **Shane**

Quand le mercredi arriva, je souris. A quatorze heures, nous entendrions le cœur de notre bébé et j'avais hâte. J'avais encore du mal à croire que ça avait fonctionné du premier coup. Contrairement à Mitchie, je ne le sentais pas en moi alors que de menus changements avaient déjà opéré en elle. Elle avait une poitrine légèrement plus grosse mais lorsqu'elle était debout, elle avait également un léger ventre que je trouvais adorable. Ce n'était pas encore visible pour tout le monde, puisque lorsque nous étions sortis la veille, des journalistes nous avaient vus et nous avait posé plusieurs questions. Sur la santé de ma sœur, notre mariage rapide, la tournée mais pas une fois, une hypothétique grossesse n'avait été suggérée. J'en étais certain puisque j'avais écouté chaque question, sans y répondre pour autant. De toute façon quoiqu'on dise, ils transformeraient tout pour que ce soit vendeur ! Ayant fini le petit-déjeuner, je plaçais tout sur la table puis j'allais la réveiller. Elle commençait enfin à aller mieux et souriait de plus en plus même si elle avait encore du mal à cacher ses contrariétés. Elle cherchait juste à éviter que notre bébé en subisse les conséquences.

« - Debout ma petite chérie, chuchotais-je en m'asseyant sur le lit.

J'embrassais son épaule avec douceur sans qu'elle ne réagisse, et remontais tendrement jusqu'à son cou alors qu'elle soupirait signe qu'elle commençait à sortir des bras de Morphée. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se tourna enfin vers moi et me réclama un baiser que je m'empressais de lui donner.

« - Debout ma belle il est l'heure, murmurais-je contre sa bouche.

« - Non, couché… Avec toi !

Tout en parlant, elle me fit basculer et je me retrouvais sur le dos sans trop savoir comment. Je voulus me relever mais elle m'en empêcha en m'embrassant. Je rendis les armes aussitôt, pour savourer ce moment de tendresse, de plus en plus fréquent depuis quelque temps. Après près de trois mois sans oser la toucher de peur de l'énerver… Je nous fis basculer, afin qu'elle se retrouve sur le dos avant de faire passer doucement ma main sous le haut de son pyjama. Sa peau douce était un régal et j'oubliais le petit-déjeuner que j'avais préparé peu de temps avant. De toute façon, le corps de ma femme était plus intéressant… Et plus passionnant ! Surtout que je rêvais d'un moment comme celui-là depuis le début de notre tournée. Malheureusement mon portable sonna et je grimaçais contre le cou de ma chérie.

« - Allo, dis-je de mauvaise humeur _…_ Non maman, on l'a déjà dit hier, aujourd'hui on a déjà un tas de choses de prévu _…_ Oui demain ou après-demain… Non sans Mitchie, elle préfère éviter d'être désagréable avec Jaelyn _…_ Oui, promis dès qu'elle redevient cette petite fille tout sourire, je l'emmène voir sa belle-sœur, dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit _…_ Oui, je _…_ Maman !

Ma mère semblait s'être mise en pilote automatique et parlait sans respirer alors que je serrais les dents. Au moment où je voulus l'interrompre, une bouche se posa dans mon cou et je souris en sentant ma femme contre moi. Ses petites mains se faufilèrent sous mon tee-shirt et j'arrêtais d'écouter ce que me racontais ma mère préférant me concentrer sur les gestes de Mitchie. Aussi lorsqu'elle chercha mes lèvres, je l'embrassais en posant mon téléphone sur le chevet. J'entourais doucement sa taille et l'assis sur moi. J'en profitais pour glisser mes mains sous son pyjama. Je souris en sentant son léger ventre sous mes doigts et je le frôlais tendrement. Elle soupira contre ma bouche avant de se coller contre moi donnant plus de poids à notre baiser.

« - Shane, hurla une voix qui nous fit sursauter.

« - Quoi, demandais-je en reprenant mon portable _…_ Oui, je sais, ne vous en faites pas ! _…_ Non rien du tout _…_ A tout à l'heure !

Je raccrochais, énervé par les propos de mon père à présent. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour savoir que ça serait trop dangereux de faire l'amour avec ma femme… Même si j'en avais envie ! La dernière fois, ça avait été une galère pendant trois semaines. Je n'allais pas recommencer. Quoique… C'était très agréable de la sentir complètement nue contre moi. Pendant quelques minutes.

« - Tes parents voulaient quoi ?

« - Rien, d'important, soupirais-je. Allez descendons prendre notre petit-déjeuner, il nous attend !

« - D'accord mais… Tu veux bien me porter, demanda-t-elle amusée.

Je souris face à sa demande enfantine tout en m'exécutant. Lorsqu'on arriva, je poussais le vice jusqu'à l'asseoir sur sa chaise où j'avais réunis sa boite de médicaments. Elle me remercia en m'embrassant puis j'allais m'installer également en lui demandant à quelle heure était le rendez-vous.

« - Quatorze heures. Pourquoi ?

« - Disons que j'ai hâte de l'entendre notre petit bébé.

« - Et moi donc, souffla-t-elle alors que ses yeux se mettaient à briller.

Je souris alors que l'excitation semblait la gagner et lorsqu'on termina de manger, elle fila rapidement se laver… Malgré qu'on ait largement le temps puisqu'il n'était que neuf heures.

On arriva à l'hôpital avec seulement un quart d'heure d'avance et on rejoignit le service d'un pas tranquille. Enfin pour moi, puisque je devais retenir Mitchie qui semblait courir sur place. J'avais l'impression de retenir une enfant et lorsqu'on fut dans la salle d'attente, je lui demandais de se calmer. Elle était complètement excitée. Ça me faisait rire ceci dit. Autant parfois elle paraissait adulte et d'autre fois j'avais l'impression d'être mariée avec une enfant. Ce que j'aimais.

« - Excusez-moi, me dit une jeune fille de notre âge. Vous êtes Shane Gray, non ?

« - Oui, souris-je.

« - Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit mais… Vous accepteriez de me signer un autographe ?

J'avais pensé cette phrase en même temps qu'elle l'avait dit, tout en me demandant pourquoi il y avait toujours des fans des _Connect3_ dans les salles d'attentes.

« - _It's not possible_ , souffla ma femme en français. _Next time, I will come alone!_ (Ce n'est pas possible. La prochaine fois, je viendrais seule)

Je la regardais perplexe alors que la fan nous observait étonnée et pour cause, Mitchie se mettait à parler une autre langue. Songeant que j'aurais la traduction plus tard, je signais l'autographe réclamé, tout en espérant que le médecin nous recevrait rapidement.

« - Excusez-moi, elle est enceinte votre amie, me demanda une femme de trente ans.

« - Excusez-moi, mais je suis là et je vous entends, soupira Mitchie. Et je suis sa femme, pas une amie… Et je ne suis pas enceinte mais merci de me rappeler que j'ai du ventre !

La patiente s'excusa alors que je devais me retenir de rire. Elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Cela dit, j'avais bien aimé ses gesticulations pour signaler qu'elle était là. Une jeune femme entra et fit signe à Mitchie de la suivre. Je l'imitais tout en disant au revoir aux personnes présentes. Elle nous conduisit dans un cabinet et elles discutèrent durant plusieurs minutes de l'état de Mitchie avant que celle-ci n'aille s'allonger sur la table que j'avais repérée. Comme elle me tendait la main, je la rejoignis et la doctoresse sourit.

« - Jeunes mariés ?

« - En effet, ça date de cinq mois, souris-je ravi.

Elle nous félicita « avec un peu de retard » puis l'examen commença. Sans surprise, elle nous apprit que Mitchie était à douze semaines, puis nous proposa d'écouter le cœur de notre bébé. J'acquiesçais machinalement tout en appréhendant le moment. Je savais que ce serait un grand moment. Ma petite chérie dut s'en rendre compte aussi puisqu'elle inspira longuement alors que sa prise devenait plus forte sur ma main. Le silence se fit dans la salle quand on entendit un battement très rapide. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. C'était vrai. J'allais être papa. C'était certain à présent. Je regardais ma femme qui était en train de se mordre la lèvre, les yeux brillants.

Pov de **Mitchie**

Quand j'entendis le cœur de notre bébé, je retins ma respiration une seconde alors que Shane me serrait la main légèrement plus fort et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. C'était magique ! C'était sûr à présent, il était là, en moi. Je le nourrissais et bientôt je lui ferais le plus beau des cadeaux… Je lui offrirais la vie. Je croisais le regard de Shane et je souris doucement. Il avait les yeux brillants de bonheur, c'était incroyable.

« - Docteur, demandais-je quand elle éteignit l'appareil, vous croyez que je pourrais l'entendre en posant un micro sur mon ventre, demandais-je.

« - Oui probablement. Je vous avoue, on ne m'a jamais posé la question, mais si vous le posez au bon endroit, vous devriez pouvoir l'entendre aussi bien que maintenant. Vous auriez voulu que quelqu'un d'autre l'entende ?

« - Oui, souris-je, mais ils ne sont pas là.

Elle sourit et tout en essuyant mon ventre me montra ou je devrais positionner le micro si je ne voulais pas entendre les gargouillis de mes intestins. Ouais vaut mieux ! Je me rhabillais puis elle me donna une ordonnance à faire valider par le docteur Connors, avant de nous libérer.

Durant le trajet du retour, je frôlais incessamment mon ventre si bien que Shane fit semblant de bouder en décrétant que j'avais de la chance de pouvoir caresser mon ventre alors qu'il devait regarder la route.

« - Alors dépêche-toi et si jamais t'es sage, chuchotais-je à son oreille, t'auras même le droit de lui faire des bisous !

« - Dans ce cas poupée, dit-il en jouant les gros bras, accroche-toi !

Je ris joyeusement lorsqu'il fit vrombir le moteur. Quand on arriva à la maison, on eut la désagréable surprise de voir les parents de Shane.

« - Séance câlin annulé !

Il soupira qu'il n'avait pas de bol, puis on descendit de voiture pour les accueillir. Ceci dit, depuis que les garçons avaient annulé une réunion à cause de moi, Damian m'en voulait quelque peu et son bonjour fut légèrement plus froid que d'habitude. Génial ! Shane les fit entrer alors que j'allais d'abord laver mon ventre qui était tout collant. Je les entendais quand même parler. Je fronçais les sourcils quand mon beau-père rappela à mon mari qu'il avait peut-être accepté notre histoire, mais il refusait qu'elle change quoique ce soit à la vie que les garçons menaient avant.

« - Je suis désolé papa, mais ça change forcément beaucoup de choses. Avec Nate et Jay, on ne vit plus ensemble, et le fait que Mitchie attend un enfant est ma priorité. Je ferai le maximum pour que sa grossesse se passe le mieux possible !

« - Calmez-vous tous les deux, tempéra Elodie. Shane, ce que ton père veut dire c'est qu'on doit partir durant un mois à Los Angeles, tu te souviens ? Vous devez terminer d'enregistrer votre nouvel album là-bas, et faire quelques plateaux. Est-ce que tu penses que Mitchie supportera le voyage ?

« - Aucune idée. Elle a l'air d'aller mieux depuis hier… On peut essayer mais, c'est possible de le différer de quelques jours ? J'avais oublié ce voyage et je n'ai rien prévu encore… Trois jours de plus ou de moins, ça ne changera rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Je décidais de mettre un peu de musique pour ne pas entendre la suite. Quand je fus propre, je rejoignis Nate et Jason à qui j'empruntais un micro et un ampli. J'étais bien décidée coûte que coûte à leur faire entendre ce petit cœur qui bat.

« - Besoin d'aide Mimi ?

« - Pas de refus, ça pèse une tonne. Au fait, vous êtes libre cet aprem ?

« - En logique oui. Cela dit faut qu'on se couche tôt. Demain on prend l'avion pour LA.

« - C'est repoussé de trois jours, grogna Damian en me fixant lorsqu'on arriva.

« - Ce n'est pas de sa faute papa, intervint Shane. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui l'aie encouragée à tenter cette grossesse ! Pas elle !

Nate demanda quel était le problème alors que je me faisais toute petite. Assise sur le canapé, je recommençais mes cercles sur mon ventre en chuchotant au bébé qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, qu'on ne criait pas toujours comme ça. Elodie m'interrompit en riant.

« - C'est une bonne idée de le rassurer mais pas de lui mentir, tu sais ! Ça criera toujours un peu mais c'est la vie, dit-elle à mon ventre. Alors cette écho, c'est quand ?

« - On en revient, souris-je.

« - Et tout ça, c'est pour toi ? Tu comptes donner un concert ?

« - Non. Mais ton neveu ou ta nièce, probablement, répondis-je à Nate. On s'est renseignée avec la doctoresse et on peut peut-être vous faire entendre le cœur de notre bébé… Si vous avez fini de vous mettre d'accord, demandais-je en regardant Shane et son père.

Le premier s'adoucit dès qu'il me vit alors que Damian soupira comme ennuyé. Néanmoins, il céda quand il s'aperçut qu'on attendait tous son approbation, entre guillemet, et Nate courut appeler les autres. Pendant ce temps, Shane fit les branchements et je mis un casque pour m'assurer qu'on l'entendait. Mon mari me regarda afin de savoir si c'était bon et lorsque j'entendis les battements rapides, je souris de joie. C'était jouable. On n'entendait peut-être pas aussi bien que pendant l'écho mais c'était déjà bien.

Je décidais de m'asseoir en attendant et lorsque tout le monde fut présent, je fis signe à mon mari d'enlever le casque.

« - Vous êtes prêts, demanda-t-il amusé. Alors… C'est parti !

Il débrancha mon casque et dans le silence qui régnait en maître, le petit cœur de notre bébé raisonna comme dans une salle de concert. Durant quelques minutes, personne ne parla puis Jason s'étonna que son cœur soit si rapide. Dès lors, tout le monde reprit la parole sauf moi. Discrètement, j'allais m'installer près de l'ampli et je remis le casque. Aussitôt, toutes leurs conversations disparurent. Il n'y avait plus que moi et ce petit cœur qui battait très vite.

Pov de **Shane**

« - Dis donc, c'est du rapide, commenta Jason perplexe.

Je le fixais amusé alors que maman se chargea de nous expliquer que c'était normal. Seulement je décrochais rapidement quand Nate me montra ce qu'il se passait près de l'ampli. Mitchie était juste à côté, les yeux fermés en train de frôler son ventre.

« - On dirait qu'il y en a une qui ne peut plus se passer de ce bruit, sourit-il.

J'allais répondre quand elle se mit à parler.

« - Salut bébé, chuchota-t-elle, c'est maman. Tu sais aujourd'hui, on a fait écouter ton cœur à tout le monde, ton papa et moi et tu sais quoi ? C'était magique ! Maintenant on a tous conscience que tu vis et que tu seras bientôt avec nous. On s'en réjouit d'ailleurs. Dès que maman ira mieux on ira, j'espère, préparer ta chambre avec ton papa la star du rock. Comme ça quand tu viendras au monde, tout sera prêt pour qu'on puisse te gâter ! En plus tes tontons sont déjà gagas de toi, tu imagines ? Tu n'es pas encore là qu'on a déjà tous envie de te serrer dans nos bras… Tu sais, j'ai hâte que tu sois dans mes bras. J'en peux plus d'attendre même si pour le moment, t'es trop petit. Tu te rends compte que tu tiendrais dans ma main ? Et qu'il y aurait encore de la place. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va changer et bientôt, tu seras assez grand et tu nous rejoindras au pays du bonheur. Ton papa c'est un amour et il adore faire plaisir aux gens. Mais faudra être sage, d'accord ?

Plus personne ne parlait dans le salon, on écoutait tous son monologue et je dus me mordre les lèvres pour ravaler mes larmes. Cette scène était tellement touchante que je regrettais de ne pas avoir filmé ce moment. Mitchie ouvrit les yeux et rougit en nous voyant tous la fixer. Elle éloigna le micro de son ventre et demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« - Rien ma belle, murmurais-je en la rejoignant… Mais tu sais, va falloir que je lui parle moi aussi.

Elle sourit assurant qu'elle en était consciente et maman se leva.

« - Bon les jeunes, vous n'oubliez pas, le départ est jeudi. Mitchie ça ira ?

« - _Of course_ … Je voulais dire, bien sûr, se reprit-elle.

Rapidement tout le monde trouva quelque chose à faire du reste de la journée et quand je raccompagnais mes parents à la porte, papa me donna un cd en me disant que c'était les différents passages de Mitchie. Lorsque je revins au salon, ma femme était allongée sur le sofa, un coussin sous ses lombaires et me tendit la main. Je m'approchais perplexe et m'installais au sol alors qu'elle relevait doucement son top.

« - Coucou bébé, c'est encore maman. Tu veux que papa te parle ?… Il a dit oui, sourit-elle.

« - Coucou bébé, c'est papa, fis-je en entrant dans son jeu. Tu sais que depuis que maman et moi on a entendu ton petit cœur aujourd'hui on est sur un petit nuage. On prend enfin conscience de ta présence et de ton arrivée prochaine et si ta maman est d'accord, on s'occupera de te créer un petit nid d'amour dès notre retour de Los Angeles… Même si connaissant ta jolie maman, elle commencera à acheter avant !

« - Et ton papa ne m'en empêchera pas puisqu'il voudra aussi commencer ton arrivée, dit-elle amusée.

Je ris doucement, en acquiesçant avant de proposer à sa maman qu'on enregistre son petit cœur. Elle hocha la tête avec envie et j'allais chercher ce qu'il nous fallait puis on fit un enregistrement de cinq minutes. Quand ce fut bon, je fermais l'accès à notre maison et je la pris dans mes bras pour la monter dans notre chambre, tout en l'embrassant avec tendresse. Lorsque je la déposais sur notre lit, elle sourit avant de s'asseoir. J'allais grimacer mais elle enleva son haut qu'elle jeta au pied du lit. Elle me prit la main, m'attira contre elle et se rallongea doucement. Je souris également et vins l'embrasser avec tout l'amour dont j'étais capable alors que ma main frôlait timidement son ventre. La petite boule qui montrait qu'elle était enceinte avait disparu mais sa peau restait divinement douce et lentement je fis courir mes doigts jusqu'à son soutien-gorge. Elle se cambra doucement avant de me demander d'arrêter quelques secondes. Je la regardais mettre un oreiller sous son dos avant de m'attirer une nouvelle fois contre elle. Notre second baiser fut plus fougueux et je sentis qu'elle avait envie, au moins autant que moi, d'un moment juste à nous. Une intimité qui nous faisait toujours défaut, aussi je me promis que rien ne nous empêcheraient de profiter de ce câlin… Sauf elle évidemment. Je souris quand sa main passa sous mon tee-shirt et je profitais du manque d'air pour m'attaquer à son cou, dessinant un sillon humide sur sa peau de velours. Je l'entendis soupirer mon prénom et je souris contre son sternum alors que ma main déboutonnait déjà son jeans. Rapidement, il rejoignit son top et elle tira sur mon tee-shirt.

« - Un problème, soufflais-je à son oreille.

« - Oui, ton haut me gêne, grogna-t-elle.

Je m'éloignais le temps de l'enlever avant de revenir contre elle, me régalant de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Elle était toute chaude et la subtile odeur de vanille qu'elle dégageait m'enivra rapidement, si bien que je passais une main dans son dos pour tenter d'enlever ce morceau de dentelle qui m'empêchait d'embrasser sa poitrine. J'essayais de rester tendre dans mes caresses mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur de modérer mes envies. J'avais de plus en plus envie de la sentir complètement nue contre moi. Je finis par réussir à le dégrafer et j'enlevais lentement une bretelle en frôlant la peau que je découvrais. Je la sentais se frotter contre moi et je sursautais quand un portable sonna. Mitchie s'éloigna de moi en tendant le bras mais je l'en empêchais. Je ne voulais pas que ce moment soit brisé. Elle réussit cependant à m'échapper et je grimaçais. Elle regarda qui appelait puis raccrocha avant de me faire basculer sur le dos.

Pov de **Mitchie**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je frémis en sentant un léger courant d'air sur mon ventre. Je cherchais à retrouver le haut de mon pyjama seulement à la place, je sentis les cheveux de mon mari et j'ouvris un œil.

« - Hey, je caille mec, grognais-je en tirant la couverture.

« - Désolée ma petite chérie mais t'es tellement belle quand tu dors… Surtout quand t'es nue comme ce matin, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

« - M'en fiche, j'ai froid quand même, boudais-je tout en souriant.

Il embrassa mon épaule pas ennuyé le moins du monde par mes bouderies matinales et je frissonnais quand je sentis sa main caresser mon ventre alors qu'il se collait contre mon dos. Il m'attira contre lui et je refusais de résister à un câlin dont j'avais furieusement envie. Je le laissais faire quand il me rallongea sur le dos avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Je souris contre ses lèvres. Des réveils comme ça, j'en voulais tous les jours, c'était clair.

« - Bien dormie mon petit ange ?

« - Comme un bébé !

Il sourit alors que je me blottissais contre lui en repensant à ce qu'on avait fait la veille. Dès que j'étais dans ses bras, je maudissais mon tatouage qui m'empêchait de me détendre et de profiter complètement de mon statut de femme mariée. On allait toujours aussi loin que possible mais dès qu'il approchait trop la zone interdite, je me tendais mettant malgré moi, fin à un moment des plus agréable.

« - Dis-moi ma petite chérie, ça te dit qu'on aille manger et qu'on commence nos valises après ?

« - Pour aller où ?

« - A Los Angeles, pendant un mois, chuchota-t-il. Là-bas, on a une villa énorme qui nous permettra d'avoir notre intimité et tu verras, c'est magique comme endroit.

« - Tu sais que ça risque d'être tendue entre ton père et moi ?

« - Mais non, tout se passera bien… Tu ne serais pas en train de chercher une excuse pour ne pas venir, rassure-moi ?

« - Non, j'ai envie de venir, crois-moi mais… J'ai peur des réflexions de ton père… Ne t'inquiète pas, à moins que je sois vraiment malade, je devrais être là. Et je vous rejoindrais s'il le faut, assurais-je.

Il me regarda et sourit en lisant mon honnêteté. Je le regardais se pencher et il me tendit un tee-shirt peu après. Ravie, je l'enfilais avant d'ajouter mon bas de pyjama et on descendit main dans la main jusqu'à la cuisine quand je notais la présence d'un cd dans l'entrée. Je questionnais mon mari du regard et il me fit un petit sourire en coin. OK visiblement ça ne me concernait pas ! J'haussais les épaules et le rejoignis alors qu'il commençait à faire les toasts. Manque de chance, j'avais envie de pancakes aussi je me mis à la préparation de la pâte.

« - Tu vois, ce genre de matin, tout calme en tête à tête… Ils vont me manquer durant ce mois à LA, sourit-il.

Je ris tout en continuant ma préparation quand il m'appela. Je levais le nez pour le voir en train de me filmer et je lui tirais la langue.

« - Tu vois mon bébé, dis-je à l'appareil. Pendant que maman trime pour faire le petit-déj, ton papa s'installe et regarde. L'arnaque ! T'as intérêt à ne pas être comme lui sinon vous mangerez des céréales le matin !

Shane fit mine d'être choqué avant de me répondre, en se filmant.

« - Elle dit des bêtises rassure-toi. D'accord aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui fait le p'tit-dej mais ce qu'elle ne te dit pas c'est qu'hier, j'ai tout fait tout seul. Comme un grand !

« - Quand notre enfant verra ce film, il te traitera d'idiot… Et il aura raison, soupirais-je amusée.

« - N'empêche que tu lui a dit oui à cet idiot !

« - Bah, t'as bien épousé une dingue, amie des grenouilles, je pouvais bien épouser un idiot.

Il rit, en arguant que je n'avais pas tort et vint m'embrasser sa caméra toujours à la main. Je ris contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser tout en tournant ma pâte. Quand on se sépara, je mis la crêpière sur le feu et quelques minutes plus tard, je commençais les pancakes.

Une heure plus tard, on s'installait et tout en se restaurant, on parla du voyage. Non sur quoi emmener, Shane adorant le shopping, je comptais partir avec très peu de vêtements… Ceux dans lesquels, je rentrais dedans en gros ! Non je me renseignais plutôt sur les coins à voir. Je n'avais pas envie de jouer à la touriste et d'aller voir le walk of fame, ou le Sunset boulevard. Je préférais quelque chose de moins touristique et de tout aussi sympa.

A onze heures cependant on commença nos sacs et je soupirais. Je testais chaque vêtement avant de dire si je le prenais, ce qui faisait rire mon mari mais pas moi. Ça me compliquait considérablement la tâche, enfin passons. Je trouverai bien un moyen de me venger tôt ou tard !

« - Au fait, c'est quoi le cd ? Le premier jet de votre album ?

« - Plutôt des morceaux qu'on a enregistré un peu partout. Des idées de textes, des mélos, faut qu'on fasse le tri avec mes frères… Pourquoi ?

« - Il m'intriguait à ne pas être avec les autres… Bon je n'ai pas le choix, soufflais-je en enlevant mon troisième jeans, va falloir que je fasse du shopping avant de partir sinon je n'aurais rien de bien à mettre !

« - A ce point ?

« - Je ne peux plus mettre le bouton de mes jeans, ça craint !

Je soufflais découragée. Je n'avais presque plus rien sur mon compte, et si je faisais du shopping maintenant, je n'aurais plus de sous quand je serais à LA et ça ce n'est pas top. Il faudrait que je travaille. Seulement, avec ma grossesse qui commence à être visible, c'était impossible ! Ou alors après… Mais après quand ? Je n'allais pas confier notre bébé à une nourrice ! Si ? Non je n'aimais pas l'idée. Et qui sait, si on tombait sur une dingue qui passe les bébés dans les mixeurs ?

« - Mitchie, cria mon mari. Un souci, tu avais l'air dans la lune, demanda-t-il quand je le fixais.

« - Ouais je faisais mes comptes et c'est pas glorieux. Tu seras bientôt mariée à une Sans-Le-Sou, soufflais-je tristement.

« - Ah bon ? Je croyais pourtant qu'en se mariant, on partageait tout ?

« - Et je croyais qu'on attendait d'être ensemble depuis longtemps pour se marier et faire des bébé, répliquais-je aussi en souriant.

« - Ouais mais je t'aime trop pour prendre le risque de te perdre. Et ma nouna me le disait tout le temps quand j'étais petite, à trop attendre pour faire les choses, on risque de les voir s'envoler !

« - Nouna ?

« - Grande sœur… En Coréen, je crois !

J'acquiesçais en souriant et Shane régla mon problème d'argent en décrétant que j'avais autant droit que lui de prendre des sous sur son compte avant d'ajouter que si je refusais, il s'arrangerait pour en verser sur le mien… Non mais n'importe quoi !

* * *

Et voilà. Encore un de fini. Bon par contre, je vais accélérer un peu parce que je commence à être à court d'idée et j'aimerais bien placer certains événements donc… J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Quel passage en particulier ? **PROCHAIN CHAPITRE DANS 5 REVIEWS**

Miss Tagada (L)


	38. Chapitre 37

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. Voilà le nouveau chapitre avec du retard. Encore désolée pour l'attente :( J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. Merci à **Audrey .d** (Salut toi. Ah ah oui j'avoue quand ils entendent le cœur du bébé et Mitchie qui parle à son ventre... C'est trop choupi je craque ! La suite arrive enfin, j'espère que tu aimeras ? Bisouilles), **MadDy** (Hello choupette, Ah ok ben je le saurais alors :) Ouais leur histoire arrive à terme quand même je poste l'épilogue dans 6 chapitre je crois donc... Bisouilles), **Pims10** , **misstardustphotos** , **Chipie** (Hello toi. Ravie de savoir que je t'ai rendu accro juste avec mes histoires :p J'espère que tu continueras à lire et à aimer surtout bises), **Emelyne** (Salut toi. Ah ouais ? Eh bé, tu as du courage pour tout relire... Ou alors tu es comme moi, tu adores vraiment beaucoup beaucoup lire :p Bises), **Marina** (Salut miss, Ouais espérons que ça ne dureras que les 3 premiers mois sinon ils vont souffrir les pauvres mdrrr Oui j'avoue le passage avec le cœur du bébé est adorable, c'est un de mes préférés. Bisouilles), **Romane 4321** et **Nivie** pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

PS : Je dédie ce chapitre à **Sweet-Devil973** pour ses reviews. Au passage miss, Shane n'est PAS à VENDRE ! :p

Euh un conseil, évitez de boire en lisant ce chapitre. Votre ordi n'apprécierait peut-être pas lool

Pov de **Mitchie**

 **Durant** les trois jours qui passèrent, on prépara le voyage pour Los Angeles et on consacra une soirée à mes parents. Lorsqu'on y avait été, je n'en avais pas compris la raison et quand Shane avait donné un cd à mon père, j'avais été perplexe. Quand je m'étais vue chanter _Make a wave_ sur scène, j'étais restée sans voix. Je faisais très coincée lors de mes premiers passages mais je devenais plus à l'aise au fur et à mesure. Le dernier, que nous avions fait à Little Rock en Arkansas était bien mieux. Je paraissais dans mon élément, m'amusant autant que mes frères et mon mari. C'était incroyable ceci dit. Mes parents m'avaient félicité en me disant que j'étais en train de réaliser tous mes rêves et j'avais souris comme une enfant.

« - Hey ma belle, tu dors, demanda Shane en entrant dans le salon.

« - J'aimerais bien, grognais-je. Tu peux me dire pourquoi on part dans la nuit ?

« - Y a moins de monde. Allez ne t'inquiète pas et dors si tu veux, je te porterais au pire. Tu n'es pas encore trop lourde, de toute façon !

Je le frapperais bien mais je suis HS alors… Je fermais les yeux et m'installais confortablement. Au pire, même s'il m'oubliait, je ne lui en voudrais pas ! Je dus m'endormir ceci dit puisque je sursautais lorsqu'il me porta.

« - Reste zen ma belle, ce n'est que moi. Mes parents viennent d'arriver, on décolle !

J'acquiesçais et lorsqu'il me déposa dans la voiture, je bâillais longuement ce qui fit rire Caitlyn, qui était un des chauffeurs. Damian étant l'autre évidemment. Je le soupçonne d'être pire que Shane en ce qui concerne sa voiture mais bon. On mit dix minutes pour arriver à l'aéroport et lorsque je sortis de la voiture, je manquais de tomber. Quel est l'imbécile qui a mis de l'eau ? Notre avion ne décollant que dans une demi-heure, on put faire l'enregistrement tranquillement avant de s'installer pour attendre notre vol… Qui arriva avec deux heures de retard. Je hais les aéroports. Même si je n'ai rien vu puisque j'ai dormi durant une heure et demie. On embarqua enfin et Shane s'assura que je serais bien à côté de lui, n'hésitant pas à faire un troc de billet avec ses frères. Non sérieux, ça le fait !

Je m'assoupie quelques minutes seulement après le décollage, ne rouvrant les yeux que lorsqu'on perdit de l'altitude.

« - On est déjà arrivé, demandais-je perdue.

« - Oh non, rit Nate. On arrive seulement à Denver !

Je soupirais longuement avant de demander s'il y avait d'autres arrêts, mais Maureen m'assura que c'était le seul. Tant mieux ! Quand on fut au sol, je voulus me lever mais Shane m'en empêcha. Nous ne changions apparemment pas d'avion. Tant mieux, je déteste marcher en chaussettes dans les aéroports. Le temps que les autres passagers montent, je regardais par le hublot avant de poser ma tête sur l'épaule de mon mari.

« - Tu vas bien, chuchota-t-il.

« - Ouais, j'étouffe mais comme on ne peut pas ouvrir les fenêtres…

Je laissais ma phrase en suspens et l'hôtesse qui m'avait entendu me proposa d'aller sur la passerelle quelques minutes, si je le désirais. Question, avais-je le courage de bouger ? Elodie proposa de m'accompagner et n'ayant plus le choix, je me levais. Dis donc, si ça devient dur maintenant, qu'est-ce que ce sera à neuf mois ? Ça me paraissait si loin et tellement proche en même temps. On resta quinze minutes à prendre un peu le frais et elle me parla de tout ce qu'on pourrait faire, puisque les garçons allaient être trop occupés pour avoir envie de sortir, les rares fois où ils seraient présents. Je crus rêver quand elle parla de plage de sable blanc, d'après-midi shopping ou farniente dans un spa. Lorsqu'on revint à nos places, j'étais pressée d'arriver.

« - Elle est au courant de notre programme, demanda ma belle-sœur en devenir.

« - Je viens de la mettre au courant en effet !

« - T'es partante Mitchie ?

« - A cent-dix pour cent, Maureen. A cent-dix pour cent ! Ce mois va être trop court, je crois !

Elle sourit alors que j'échangeais un clin d'œil avec Elodie. Shane tenta bien de me faire dire ce qu'on avait de prévu, mais je refusais de dire autre chose que « s'occuper avec les attractions du coin » et il soupira frustré. Nate rit en déclarant que Jason avait eu la même réponse venant de sa copine ce qui nous fit rire.

Le reste du voyage, on le passa à discuter tous ensemble. Les garçons devant se réunir pour parler de leur album, on en profita pour se mettre d'accord pour commencer la visite de LA par un peu de shopping. Je grimaçais et leurs expliquais que j'étais presque à sec mais elles haussèrent les épaules.

« - Moi aussi, rit Maureen, seulement comme on est obligé de partir pour les Rockstar, ils payent tout ! On fait toujours comme ça !

« - Et tu ne peux pas refuser Mitchie, j'ai bien l'intention de le gâter moi, ajouta Elodie en fixant mon ventre un quart de seconde.

Je souris en comprenant très bien, pour autant, je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir envie d'être gâtée par tout le monde… Même si ce revirement de comportement de ma belle-maman me plaisait. Damian m'en voulait encore un peu mais j'avais enfin gagné les faveurs de ma belle-mère. Je me promis de trouver un moyen de refuser poliment leurs cadeaux et j'y réfléchis durant le reste du voyage… Quand je ne m'assoupie pas. Une nouvelle fois, ce fut le changement d'altitude qui me réveilla. Shane était à nouveau près de moi, me serrant dans ses bras. Je souris face à son côté protecteur surtout qu'il m'avait rattaché. Lorsqu'on put se lever pour sortir, je l'embrassais pour le remercier puis on rejoignit la limousine qui était louée pour l'occasion.

« - Au fait Shane, tu serais un amour de confier ta carte bleue à ta femme, déclara Elodie sérieusement.

« - J'y ai pensé mais elle refuse… Du coup j'ai demandé de l'aide à Connie, sa maman, et j'ai renfloué son compte !

Quoi ? Ils ont osé ? Je fixais Shane plus qu'étonnée et il sourit.

« - En se mariant très chère on s'est engagé à tout partager, me rappela-t-il.

« - Et qu'est-ce que je partage moi au juste ? C'est toujours toi qui paye tout, qui cherche à réaliser mes rêves ! J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant gâtée !

« - Parce que tu crois que tu ne m'apportes rien ? Grâce à toi, je vais être papa, je suis marié a une vraie fée du logis, on a une vie agréable et tu trouves toujours le moyen de me faire rire, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle rien. Sans compter que quand je réalise tes rêves, c'est en fait les miens que je vise !

« - Tiens donc. Explique-moi un peu comment tu as machiné ça dans ta tête pour en arriver à cette conclusion ?

« - Facile, sourit-il en claquant des doigts avant de chuchoter à mon oreille, quand je réalise tes rêves, ça te rend heureuse donc je réalise mon rêve de te rendre heureuse. Et puis qui sait ? Si ça se trouve, je profite que tu dormes pour réaliser mes fantasmes, rit-il.

« - _Jerk_!

Je m'éloignais alors qu'il riait de sa blague débile et j'en revins au même point. En théorie, il payait tout, et je n'aimais pas l'idée d'être un pacha. Comme il semblait toujours trouver ça drôle, je tournais la tête préférant regarder le paysage. Ce n'était pas le plus intéressant mais il fallait que je trouve un moyen de gagner de l'argent. Même un peu, j'étais preneuse !

« - _And you don't know what its like to feel so low. / And every time you smile you laugh you glow. / You don't even know (no, no). / You don't even know (no, no). / You don't even know (No, no),_ fredonnais-je doucement.(Et tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se sentir nul / Et à chaque fois que tu ris ou souris, tu rayonnes / Tu ne le sais même pas, (Non, non) / Tu ne le sais même pas, (Non, non) / Tu ne le sais même pas, (Non, non)).

On finit par entrer dans une grosse propriété et j'ouvris les yeux en grand. Quand Shane m'avait parlé d'une grande villa j'ai imaginé un truc immense quoi mais là… Leur maison à LA fait la taille d'une cathédrale… Au moins ! C'était si grand qu'on mit deux minutes à remonter l'allée puis la voiture se gara devant l'entrée… Il y avait un petit perron où étaient placés une balancelle et deux sièges en osier. Je sortis et regardais partout autour de moi n'arrivant simplement pas à y croire.

« - Je t'avais dit que c'était grand, chuchota mon mari à l'oreille.

« - Toi, je te cause plus, tu t'es fichu de moi tout à l'heure, maintenant tu payes !… C'est énorme en fait ! Vous avez loué la moitié de la Californie, c'est ça ?

« - Seulement un tiers, nuança Jason.

J'éclatais de rire avant de les aider à rentrer nos valises. Ils avaient tous deux valises en fait, sauf Shane et moi. On en avait qu'une… A nous deux ! On comptait faire des achats ici de toute façon ! Surtout qu'avec Elodie et Maureen, on commence par ça donc… Je pris une des valises de ma future belle-sœur et on monta en discutant. Elle en profita pour me faire faire le tour des pièces tout en listant les règles établis ici.

« - Le plus important, c'est qu'on est tous debout à neuf heures dernier carats, sourit-elle.

« - Non pas ce mois-ci, nous interrompit Elodie. Les filles se reposent donc debout à onze heures maximum, sauf Mitchie qui a le droit de faire des siestes quand elle veut. La règle la plus importante est donc que tout le monde participe aux tâches ménagères.

« - Et qu'on n'arrête de répéter nos chansons à partir d'onze heures du soir jusqu'à neuf heures le lendemain matin, grimaça Nate en passant.

« - Onze heures pour ce mois-ci mais sinon c'est exact même si ça ne concerne que les _Connect3_. Autre chose, on évite le tapage nocturne donc Jason les batailles d'oreillers sont toujours proscrites !

« - C'est nul, rit-il. Cela dit, les farces sont autorisées donc…

Je souris en songeant qu'on allait tous en voir des vertes et des pas mûres et j'aidais les filles à ranger les courses dans les placards tout en bâillant longuement.

« - Maman, j'impose une règle aux filles, dit Shane en entrant. Veillez à ce qu'elle ne se fatigue pas trop parce qu'elle a tendance à lutter contre sa fatigue, dit-il en me désignant.

« - Menteur, répondis-je avant de bâiller. C'est juste le trajet qui m'a endormie, donc ça ne compte pas !

Elodie promit d'y veiller et ils partirent en nous laissant entre filles. Dès que tout fut rangé, on commença par préparer un petit-déjeuner rapide avant d'aller faire notre séance shopping.

Durant trois heures, on arpenta les boutiques, de vêtements, de déco puisque Maureen cherchait un cadre pour mettre chez les garçons.

« - Au fait, demanda ma belle-maman, vous avez décidé quoi avec Shane ? Vous allez cacher ton état le plus longtemps possible ou pas ?

« - Non pas vraiment. Il dit qu'il se moque de ce qu'on peut dire sur la rapidité de notre histoire donc si j'ai envie d'acheter des vêtements de bébé, je ne me gène pas… Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens ! Pourquoi ?

« - Parce que j'ai bien envie de commencer à acheter des cadeaux à mon premier petit enfant !

J'acquiesçais en souriant et quand ma future belle-sœur nous demanda notre avis sur un cadre tout rond en fer, on lui donna notre aval. Malgré son aspect un peu bizarre, il était très joli. Malheureusement quand on ressortit de la boutique, on croisa un visage qui nous déplut à toutes. Blonde, les cheveux mi-longs et ondulés, les yeux bleus, le visage poupin et le corps parfait.

« - Bonjour madame Gray, sourit-elle.

« - Caroline, répondit celle-ci d'une voix égale.

« - Comment vont vos fils ? On ne les voit plus ici. Ni même Maureen d'ailleurs, tu vas bien ?

« - Fous-moi la paix, répondit cette dernière. Tu sais très bien comment vont les garçons, je paris !

« - En effet, j'ai lu que Shane s'était marié à une séro qui l'avait drogué… Ceci dit, elle a bon goût. Sa robe était superbe.

« - Mon fils n'a pas épousé une personne séropositive et il n'a jamais été drogué… D'ailleurs avant de te connaître, il n'avait même jamais bu, c'est dire à quel point il est sage… Ce qu'on peut difficilement dire de toi. Si je ne trompe pas, tu as trompé ton acteur avec un tennisman et ton prof d'aérobic ? Il ne te manque plus que de te droguer et tu auras tous les vices !

« - Ne vous en faites pas, si j'ai envie de me droguer un jour, j'irais voir votre fille, répondit-elle perfidement.

« - _Sorry but Jaelyn isn't a junkie. Just a girl tired of this glittering world. So when we don't know, we shut up, okay?_ (Désolée mais Jaelyn n'est pas une droguée. Juste une fille fatiguée à cause de votre monde de paillette. Donc quand on ne sait pas, on se tait, ok ?)

Elle me regarda perdue et je souris en comprenant qu'elle n'avait rien compris à ce que j'avais dis.

« - Ah c'est toi, la séro. Tu ne m'en veux pas, si je ne t'embrasse pas ?

J'arquais un sourcil devant la réplique à deux dollars puis je soufflais.

« - _You're really ridiculous, you know?_ (Tu es vraiment ridicule, tu sais ?)

Sans un mot, je commençai à passer près d'elle et je toussais, volontairement, sous son nez avant d'éclater de rire en voyant sa grimace. Maureen me rejoignit dans mon hilarité alors qu'Elodie nous proposait de continuer nos achats.

On ne rentra à la villa qu'à dix-huit heures en même temps que les garçons qui écarquillèrent les yeux devant le nombre plutôt impressionnant de sacs. Et pour cause, on avait mais… Dévalisé les boutiques. Cela dit, à ma décharge, la plupart étaient des cadeaux pour notre bébé, que je n'avais pas vu. Shane vint m'aider à tout déposer dans notre chambre et voulut m'interroger quand sa mère nous appela au salon. N'étant pas encore familière de ce château, je laissais mon mari nous y conduire.

« - Asseyez-vous tous les deux. Avec Maureen et les garçons on vous a acheté quelques trucs.

« - Comment vous avez fait, demandais-je Nate et Jason. Vous étiez en rendez-vous toute la journée !

« - Ah, la magie du téléphone portable, sourit Jason. Et des vidéos qu'on peut faire !

Je le fusillais, gentiment des yeux puis Elodie nous tendit un sac qui venait de Damian et elle. Je les remerciais chaleureusement alors que mon mari regardait le contenu. Pour ma part, je tombais amoureuse des petits bodys blancs ou jaunes et des petits chaussons. C'était tout petit mais super beau et je sentis l'émotion m'étrangler. Shane les remercia pour nous deux puis Maureen m'en tendit un venant d'elle. Je ris à sa précision mais consentis à ouvrir pour voir plusieurs paires de chaussettes d'autre chaussons blancs, ainsi qu'un petit doudou. Je la remerciais comblée.

« - Dis donc, souffla Shane quand on fut dans notre chambre, vous avez acheté tout ce que vous pouviez ou quoi ?

« - Euh pas vraiment, ris-je. Cela dit avec tous les vêtements et accessoires qu'on a déjà, je ne sais pas si on va avoir besoin d'acheter autre choses… Hormis des couches, peut-être !

« - Et peut-être voir avec la gynéco pour savoir le sexe du bébé pour acheter de la couleur ?

« - Probablement. Cela dit, on a un milliard de body, de chaussettes de peluches, des draps, des robes et des pantalons… Même des petits pulls adorables.

Il acquiesça en souriant et nota mon air fatigué. Il m'envoya donc au lit pendant qu'il terminait de défaire nos bagages, chose que j'aurais pu faire avant de partir. Je refusais cependant, puisque mon pyjama était dans la valise et il fouilla dedans avant de me le donner. Je l'embrassais pour le remercier puis je filais me changer. Une fois face au miroir, je restais inerte avant de me mettre de profil. On commençait doucement à voir mon ventre et je ne me lassais pas de m'observer. Je ne verrais bientôt plus mes pieds mais tant pis.

« - Je peux entrer, chuchota Shane en frappant à la porte restée ouverte.

« - Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à cacher, non ? Surtout à toi !

« - En effet, admit-il avant de me regarder… Tu sais, je ne me lasse pas de t'observer… Et là tout de suite, j'aime beaucoup ce que je vois, chuchota-t-il en ouvrant ma chemise.

Il embrassa mon cou et je soupirais de bien-être en m'appuyant contre lui. Je sentis ses mains quitter mon ventre, pour remonter vers mes épaules. Il fit passer ses pouces sous le tissu et tira doucement dessus, me déshabillant par la même occasion. Je le regardais faire dans le miroir et souris lorsque ma chemise tomba au sol. Je me tournais ensuite vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« - Hey ho les amoureux, vous êtes dans le coin, demanda Nate en entrant dans la chambre.

« - Attends, j'arrive, répondit mon mari en le rejoignant.

Il prit soin de fermer la porte de la salle de bain et je ris en entendant que mon meilleur ami demandait à me voir. J'enfilais rapidement mon pyjama et je sortis en soufflant d'agacement.

« - Un problème, s'enquirent-ils.

« - Ouais mon pyjama est trop petit. Enfin bref, tu voulais quelque chose ?

« - Oui. Tout à l'heure, j'ai oublié de te donner ça !

Il me tendit un petit paquet et Shane sourit en disant un « Ah oui en effet » qui me laissa perplexe. Je m'assis sur le lit, parce que je commençais à avoir mal aux jambes et j'ouvris le cadeau. J'en sortis deux pyjamas identiques, un bleu, un rose. Sur les deux était écris en blanc « J'aime ma maman ».

« - _Oh… Thank you so so much. It's really sweet. I love them!_ _It's adorable!_ (Oh, merci beaucoup. C'est vraiment mignon. Je les adore ! C'est adorable comme tout !)

Je me levais rapidement avant de me tenir la tête. Mauvaise idée ! Ils s'approchèrent aussitôt en me demandant si ça allait et j'en profitais pour faire un câlin à mon meilleur ami, pour le remercier de son cadeau. Il avait trouvé un truc vraiment mignon. Il m'assura que ce n'était pas grand-chose mais je n'étais pas de cet avis. C'était adorable. Il nous laissa en nous souhaitant bonne nuit et échangea un regard avec son frère qui soupira. Dès qu'on fut seul, je posais les pyjamas puis je demandais à mon mari ce qu'il se passait.

« - Rien, demain on termine l'enregistrement de l'album. En gros, on fait en deux jours ce qu'on fait habituellement en une semaine… Papa est… Très dur avec nous en ce moment, et on ne sait pas pourquoi ! Du coup, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais passer du temps avec toi !

« - Ne t'en fais pas. Ta maman et Maureen s'occupent très bien de moi… On a prévue, enfin elles plus que moi, un programme chargé et on ne voit pas les heures passer.

« - Ce n'est pas une raison. Comment veux-tu découvrir mon Los Angeles si je ne suis pas là ?

« - Pas faux. Et puis peut-être que dans le tien, dis-je en m'allongeant, il n'y aura pas ton ex… Parce que c'est une plaie cette fille !

« - Pardon ?

« - Ta maman ne t'a pas dit ? On sortait d'une boutique de déco et elle nous a tenue la jambe en disant que j'étais séro, que je t'avais drogué, tout en parlant de Jaelyn comme d'une junkie ! On n'a pas vraiment apprécié.

« - Je vais l'incendier cette fille !

Je souris face à son côté très protecteur et je l'embrassais quand il se coucha, en lui assurant qu'on avait aussitôt pris la défense de sa sœur. Cela dit quand il me demanda si on avait pensé à me défendre moi, je souris doucement. Sa mère avait assuré comme une bête de ce côté-là ! Il éteignit la lumière et je me blottis dans ses bras, pour m'endormir très rapidement.

Durant la première semaine à LA, je ne vis pas le temps passer. Avec les filles, on avait été se faire masser et chouchouter dans des centres de soins. On avait visité plusieurs endroits incontournables selon elle, comme le Starbuck ou encore Venice Beach, ainsi que le _Grauman's Chinese Theatre_ où toutes les plus grandes stars allaient faire des empreintes de mains ou de pieds. Seulement je m'ennuyais de la présence de mon mari. Damian leur avait concocté un programme hyper chargé et ils ne rentraient jamais avant vingt-deux heures, voir minuit, pour être debout à six heures du matin. J'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient en tournée dans toute la Californie ! Maureen m'avait pourtant rassurée. Lorsqu'ils vivaient ici, c'était toujours comme ça… même si habituellement ils avaient plus de temps alors que là, c'était un vrai marathon de boulot. Ils faisaient des séances photos, des interviews, des plateaux télés et des passages radios… Ils avaient même fait une séance shopping officielle pour relooker les stars qu'ils étaient… Résultats Shane n'avait plus aucune raison de faire les boutiques avec moi, ce qui me minait également le moral. Dès que j'étais à la maison, je m'allongeais ou alors je regardais des films de leur enfance. Je riais des blagues qu'ils se faisaient déjà à cet âge. Comme Shane qui piquait l'assiette pleine de gâteau de Jason contre la sienne qui était vide. Cela dit Jay le poussait souvent à l'eau donc… Le seul qui ne m'étonnait pas, c'était Nate. Déjà tout petit, il était très sérieux. A trois ans, il imitait son père en train de lire le journal… Sauf qu'il tenait son bouquin à l'envers, sinon on y aurait cru !

« - Dites, demandais-je aux filles alors qu'on se baladait sur la plage, vous savez si les garçons sont là ce soir ?

« - Non, ils ont un concert au Staple Center à LA, me répondit belle-maman. Pourquoi ?

« - Je vais être franche… Mon mari me manque, soupirais-je ennuyée. Je sais que c'était prévu comme ça mais… Je croyais que je pourrais le voir de temps à autre. Alors que là nada. Je le vois que dix minutes le soir !

« - Ah c'est dur d'être la femme d'une rock star, se moqua Maureen.

« - Carrément. Surtout quand la dite rock star abat un boulot monstre en très peu de temps !

« - T'en fais pas, ils n'ont rien de prévu demain… Sauf si la journée d'aujourd'hui se passe mal, me dit ma belle-mère. Vous pourrez faire des trucs en amoureux ! A notre retour, ils auront quelques jours de repos donc…

Mouais, je ne suis pas convaincue là ! Ceci dit, je soupirais longuement avant de leur dire que je rentrais. On avait une plage privée en plus, c'était cool… Mais je commençais à fatiguer. Lorsque j'arrivais, je les croisais ce qui m'étonna.

« - On passe en coup de vent, soupira Nate quand il me vit. Des fans un peu trop excité ont déchiré nos tee-shirts… Allez monte, je t'embarque !

Je souris quand il proposa de me porter mais lorsqu'il le fit, je ris de bon cœur. Il me déposa devant ma chambre et fila dans la sienne. Mon mari était en caleçon.

« - Tes groupies ont aussi déchiré ton jeans ?

« - Non, rit-il, mais elles ont fait tomber mon café donc… Tu n'étais pas censée être… Avec maman ?

« - Je suis rentrée faire une sieste, dis-je en l'embrassant.

Il acquiesça alors que je m'allongeais sagement, lui tournant le dos. Je l'entendis s'habiller puis il me demanda si j'allais bien. Afin d'éviter de faire des vagues, je lui assurais que j'étais juste fatiguée et il ressortit. Je les écoutais repartir, et lorsque je fus certaine d'être seule, je me mis à pleurer.

« - Maman est désolée bébé, chuchotais-je. Faut pas croire que je pleure souvent, mais en ce moment j'ai un mal fou à avoir le contrôle de mes hormones. Ne t'en fais pas, quand tu seras né, je me sentirais moins seule et quand ton papa partira faire ses trucs de superstar et bien je continuerai à sourire parce que tu seras là, sanglotais-je.

Pov de **Shane**

« - Dis, t'as pas trouvé Mimi bizarre ?

« - Fatiguée, admis-je, pourquoi ?

« - Je sais pas, elle paraissait triste. A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai porté ?

Je haussais les épaules. Il était vrai qu'elle ne m'avait pas paru heureuse mais comme elle m'avait assuré que tout allait bien, je l'avais cru… Cela dit, je la voyais tellement peu ces temps-ci que j'avais du mal à me faire une idée. Peut-être que Nate avait raison après tout. Il la connaissait mieux que moi… Enfin disons depuis plus longtemps.

« - Papa, demandais-je, ça pose problème si les filles assistent au concert dans les coulisses ?

« - Non pour Maureen, oui pour Mitchie. Dans son état, vaut mieux éviter les endroits bruyants et les situations fatigantes. Pourquoi ?

« - Je ne l'ai presque pas vu cette semaine donc… comme elle a vite tendance à déprimer à cause de… Son état, grimaçais-je. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle nous fasse une dépression !

« - Une femme enceinte ne déprime pas, durant son second trimestre, assura-t-il.

« - En effet, soupirais-je en nous isolant du chauffeur, mais une femme qui a le Sida si ça déprime. Selon Connie, il faut que je fasse attention à ça d'où ma demande !

Il me regarda ennuyé et je me demandais une seconde s'il ne nous bombardait pas de boulot pour me pousser au divorce. Il me prévint cependant qu'il allait essayer de s'arranger pour qu'elle ait un coin tranquille. Je fus rassuré et lorsqu'on arriva devant le Staple center, je me mis au travail avec sérieux. Si je voulais voir ma femme ce soir, j'avais intérêt à travailler encore plus consciencieusement que d'habitude.

Durant deux heures, je ne me laissais pas déconcentrer par les pitreries des uns ou des autres tout en me demandant comment faisait Nate. Dès qu'on préparait un concert, il était ainsi. Le seul ultra sérieux qui finissait par souffler d'agacement dès qu'on faisait un peu trop les fous ! Incroyable !

« - Shane, tu ne t'ennuie pas, me demanda-t-il amusé.

« - Oh si. Mais je préfère rester concentré sinon on est bon pour dîner ici donc…

Il sourit et je sus qu'il comprenait la suite de mon raisonnement. Je voulais revoir ma femme. Comme ça, si ce soir elle était trop fatiguée, je pourrais la voir un peu plus longtemps que ces derniers jours.

On mit une heure de moins que d'habitude et je me posais des questions. Je faisais vraiment le pitre pendant une heure, habituellement ? Ou bien mes bêtises donnaient des idées aux autres ? Parce que si quand je suis calme on ne met que deux heures et demie… Je pris une douche, refusant de penser que j'étais assez dingue pour trouver, chaque jour, de quoi déconcentrer le staff pendant une heure à moi tout seul !

Dès que je fus propre, j'appelais Mitchie mais elle ne répondit pas ce qui m'inquiéta légèrement. J'espérais que c'était parce qu'elle dormait ou que maman l'accaparait mais une petite voix me souffla que j'étais peut-être, indirectement bien sûr, la cause de cette non-réponse. Durant le trajet du retour, alors que mes frères discutaient du concert de ce soir, je tentais de joindre ma femme… Sans succès.

Quand on arriva, j'en compris la cause. Allongée au sol, dans notre petite salle de répète, mademoiselle, pardon Ma Dame, écoutait le cœur de notre bébé. Je me suis visiblement inquiété pour rien … Je changeais d'avis cependant en m'approchant. Lorsqu'elle me regarda, son regard semblait vraiment triste et ça me blessa. Encore plus quand elle détourna la tête de moi en refermant les yeux. Que lui arrivait-elle ?

« - Mitchie, ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu as, demandais-je en enlevant un écouteur.

« - Rien. Rends-moi ça !

« - Tu permets que j'écoute avec toi ?

Elle haussa les épaules et je m'installais à ses côtés. Sans un mot, on écouta les battements rapides de notre bébé puis je me tournais vers elle. Dès que je vis une larme, je m'inquiétais et me tournant, je la pris dans mes bras, en lui demandant de me dire ce qui la rendait triste.

« - Rien… Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur, c'est tout !

« - Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui est dur ?

« - Ce mois à LA. J'aurais du rester à Tulsa avec Caitlyn et mes parents, ça aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde !

Je grimaçais en comprenant qu'elle déprimait bel et bien mais je la rassurais. Au contraire, ça aurait été plus dur si elle n'était pas là. Certes on se voyait peu mais au moins on se voyait… Ce ne serait pas toujours évident. Par exemple durant notre prochaine tournée. Je ne pourrais pas emmener ma famille. Ce serait insupportable pour un bébé et ses pleurs au milieu de la nuit auraient le don de mettre les nerfs de tout le monde à vifs. Je me gardais cependant de le lui dire… Elle allait vraiment déprimer sinon.

« - Shane, Mimi, on… T'as quoi Choukette ?

« - Mais rien, pleura-t-elle de plus belle.

« - Tu veux quelque chose, demandais-je à mon frère.

« - Le repas est prêt, on vous attend.

Il fixa Mitchie inquiet mais je lui assurais que je contrôlais, à peu près, la situation et il nous laissa. Je massais le dos de ma femme afin qu'elle se calme et lorsque ce fut bon, je lui proposais d'aller manger. Quand on arriva, ils fixèrent tous Mitchie et je priais que ça ne déclenche pas une nouvelle crise de larmes. Je l'aidais à s'asseoir, avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Elle prit ses cachets puis on mangea tous en parlant du concert de ce soir, ou presque. Seule ma petite chérie gardait les lèvres closes. Ce silence n'était pas normal et je me demandais si elle n'était pas plus déprimée que je l'avais pensé de prime abord. Habituellement, entendre le cœur de notre enfant la mettait en joie.

« - Tu sais, soufflais-je en la fixant, il faudrait qu'on réfléchisse à un prénom, pour lui ou elle, lui proposais-je.

« - Pitié, et là c'est l'oncle qui le demande, intervint Nate, ne l'appelez pas Helga ou je serais incapable de la regarder en face !

Si cette réplique me fit rire, Mitchie se contenta de sourire doucement.

« - Ne t'en fais pas. Même si Helga signifie _consacré aux Dieux_ , on n'appellera pas notre hypothétique fille ainsi, dit-elle.

« - T'as une idée, demanda mon autre frère.

« - Pas précisément, je veux juste un prénom rare ! Genre Cunégonde… Ou Allowin… C'est Allemand, précisa-t-elle.

Comme on l'écoutait tous, on se mit à rire franchement des prénoms qu'elle nous donna. Elle ne compte pas m'imposer ces prénoms-là quand même ? Non parce que c'est une chose d'appeler sa grenouille morte Helga et d'en rire, c'en est une autre d'appeler son enfant avec un nom bizarre.

« - Rassure-moi, tu plaisantes, soufflais-je en me reprenant.

« - Non. Je veux un prénom rare pour notre enfant… Pas forcément Cunégonde hein, mais quelque chose qu'on entend rarement. Comme Sowen par exemple.

« - Sowen ? Où l'as-tu trouvé, demandais-je intrigué.

« - Nulle part. C'est la contraction de Soren et d'Owen, deux prénoms masculin que j'aime bien ! Tout comme la fusion de nos deux prénoms donne Shynie. Prénom que je trouve mignon mais qui n'irait pas pour le nôtre. Dis rapidement, il ressemble trop au tien.

« - Je vois… Et que penses-tu qu'on fasse une liste des prénoms qu'on aime et qu'on s'amuse à les fusionner pour voir ce qu'ils donneraient ?

Elle acquiesça plus que ravie et je souris. Bon j'avais réussie à lui faire retrouver un petit sourire… Cela dit, quand elle se mit à rire à la fusion de Cunégonde et d'Allowin, Cunéwin au passage, je songeais que j'avais peut-être réussi à faire disparaître son cafard.

Dès que le repas fut terminé, on fila se préparer puis Jack, notre chauffeur, vint nous chercher. On roula rapidement mais la plupart de nos fans étaient déjà là et ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que tout à l'heure. On signa quelques autographes rapidement avant de rentrer pour échauffer nos voix, tandis que les filles allaient dans les coulisses.

« - Mitchie, appela mon père. Au vu de ton état, il faudrait que tu évites d'être trop près de la scène, ça pourrait te fatiguer, donc au besoin il y a une pièce prévue, d'accord ?

« - Euh oui, merci beaucoup.

« - Pas de problème. Ça m'ennuierait qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

Elle le remercia perplexe et je souris. Elle l'ignorait mais pour mon père cette phrase signifiait « Je t'aime bien et tu fais partie de ma famille maintenant ». Ce n'était pas seulement à son petit-fils qu'il pensait mais aussi à sa belle-fille… Et ça c'était un gros progrès.

* * *

Et voilà, pour ce soir, c'est tout. D'ailleurs si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je passe sur le concert et probablement sur la suite du voyage à Los Angeles, je ne sais pas trop encore, on verra. J'espère que ça vous a plus et désolée pour ceux qui ont explosé de rire en lisant cette histoire de prénom… Je vous assure, c'était prémédité ! :D Et moi le prénom Cunégonde, j'adore, il me fait trop rire ! **Prochain chapitre dans 5 reviews**

Miss Tagada (L)


	39. Chapitre 38

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde. C'est la journée des posts. Après la session défi, c'est sur cette fiction que je poste un nouveau chapitre… Vous êtes gâtés avouez ? En attendant voilà les rars et je remercie **Nivie** (Salut toi. Tout d'abord désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à ta review, je ne l'ai pas reçu... Il ne me reste qu'à comprendre pourquoi :( Ceci dit moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les prénoms originaux mais à ce niveau-là... Non peut-être pas quand même mdrr J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises), **Sweet-Devil973** (Salut miss. Désolée je n'ai pas reçu ta review (en fait j'en reçois plus aucune de toi c'est bizarre) du coup je te réponds qu'ici et maintenant :( Contracter Nestor et César ? Ça donne quoi ça ? Nestar ? Cétor ? On dirait des marques de nourriture :p Ouais alors le prénom de leur bébé est super beau (du moins je le trouve mais je l'ai inventé alors je suppose que je ne suis pas objective :p) PS : Non tu ne peux pas l'acheter mais si t'es sage, je te filerais ses cheveux quand il les aura coupés (après tout ça serait un petit bout :p) :p Bisouilles), **Audrey .D** (Salut toi. Ah ah carrément ? Pense à la couturière ne lui arrache pas ses vêtements :p Ouais il était temps que le beau-père agisse, ça devenait long cette histoire :p Bisouilles), **Pims10** , **Romane 4321** , **Marina** (Hello miss. Ouais on est d'accord Cunégonde, Allowin ou Cunéwin ce n'est pas possible mdrr Oui moi aussi je trouve ce prénom tellement choupi que je l'avais utilisé dans ma fiction "Une jumelle peut en cacher une autre" :p Ouais le beau-papa s'occupe enfin de la santé de sa belle-fille, il était temps, à quatre chapitres de l'épilogue :p Bises), et **misstardustphoto** pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Je dédie ce chapitre à **Nivie** pour avoir le courage d'avoir lu tout d'un coup jusqu'ici… Et parce que je n'ai pas pu répondre à ses reviews.

Pov de **Mitchie**

 **Dès** le lendemain du concert, notre vie de couple redevint plus agréable et on passa une journée complète à faire les boutiques tout en visitant le LA de mon mari. Etrangement on passa dans le même Starbuck et il m'expliqua que c'était ici qu'ils avaient composé leur dernière chanson en Californie. Forcément, ça explique bien des choses.

« - En fait, c'est même ici qu'on a écrit la plupart de l'album qui est sorti peu après notre arrivée, sourit-il. Juste à cette table, dit-il en me la montrant du doigt alors qu'on entrait.

« - Pourquoi celle-là ? C'est la vôtre ?

« - En quelque sorte, rit-il. Quand on venait le patron s'arrangeait pour mettre des affiches pour qu'on ne nous voie pas… Même si on était repéré facilement puisque quand on écrit, on a tendance à crier pour imposer le choix aux autres !

« - Ouais je vois… Bizarre, je croyais que c'était Mister Love qui écrivait.

« - La plupart du temps oui, mais sur cet album on s'y est mis tous les trois. Enfin disons qu'on donnait des idées. Nate en écrivait un premier jet qu'on revoyait ensuite tous les trois ! Bonjour, deux chocolats s'il vous plaît !

Tandis qu'il commandait, je pensais à ce qu'il m'avait raconté. Ainsi, ce n'était pas que Nate qui écrivait même s'il faisait le plus gros. Une fois assit, je l'interrogeais.

« - Et pour la mélodie, ça se passe comment ?

« - Disons que je bosse une première version, assez balade en général et après on la modifie pour avoir une touche plus rock. Tiens regarde, c'est toujours la table du groupe.

Je baissais les yeux et je vis que c'était gravé « Connect3 » en plein milieu et en gros. Avec leurs trois autographes autour.

« - Le gérant nous a demandé de la signer avant qu'on parte et il a dû mettre une plaque de verre par-dessus.

J'acquiesçais en souriant et je l'écoutais me raconter la vie qu'il menait ici et qu'il avait aimée. Il n'était parti qu'à cause de Caroline mais surtout pour son frère. Je trouvais ce geste mignon. Le sens du sacrifice qu'il a, je veux dire ! On sortit ensuite du café pour continuer notre petite visite. Il me montra une maison blanche et m'expliqua que Caroline vivait là à l'époque de leur histoire et que c'était ici qu'il avait découvert sa double-vie. Aie, trop triste ! Je découvris aussi son restaurant préféré, la salle de sport où il allait avant… Les fameux Wishbones Studios que Caitlyn avait visités. Lorsqu'on rentra à la maison, je pris juste mes cachets et j'allais directement dormir. J'étais épuisée… Mais c'était que du bonheur !

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent assez monotones. J'avais plus d'énergie mais Shane rentrait le soir mort de fatigue et je n'osais pas lui parler d'une envie que j'avais. Je voulais essayer une nouvelle fois de faire l'amour en se protégeant à mort.

« - Mitchie, tu viens nous aider, demanda Maureen en entrant dans ma chambre.

« - A quoi faire ?

« - En fait, aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de la formation du groupe. On fête l'évènement avec une paëlla maison ce soir !

« - J'arrive mais… A quoi ça sert qu'on fasse quelque chose, demandais-je en la suivant dans les escaliers. Ils vont encore rentrer à pas d'heure complètement HS.

« - Non Damian a prévu un gros programme mais ils vont principalement d'un endroit à un autre. Ils ne devraient donc pas être trop fatigués.

« - En gros, il les occupe pendant qu'on prépare la petit fête ?

Elle acquiesça en riant et on se mit à la préparation quand on s'aperçut qu'il manquait des crevettes. Je me proposais donc pour aller en acheter et Maureen m'accompagna. On avait loué des voitures. Une pour les filles l'autre pour le groupe. Ils avaient une superbe Mercédès et nous on roulait en Volkswagen. Un phaéton gris adorable et très sécurisant. Loué avec airbag en série et six places à l'intérieur, c'est dire. Enfin bref, je ne suis pas vendeuse en automobile donc je ne vais pas faire la liste des options. Comme on était toutes les deux fans, on mit le premier album de Britney Spears, chantant à fond les ballons dans l'habitacle.

« - _Hit me baby one more time_ , hurla-t-on au feu rouge. (Aime-moi bébé encore une fois)

Les gens nous regardèrent étonnés alors qu'on attendait le début de la chanson suivante, quand une fille me fixa en écarquillant les yeux. Ma belle-sœur se moqua que je m'étais fait griller et je la traitais d'idiote avant de redémarrer. Manque de chance, en chemin, on croisa un magasin, dont la devanture nous plut, et on fit un léger crochet tout en prévenant Elodie qu'on aurait un peu de retard.

On en ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard, les bras chargés de sacs quand la fille en question se mit en travers de mon chemin.

« - C'est toi qui est mariée à Shane, non ?

« - Euh oui, répondis-je surprise.

« - Donne, je vais mettre ça au coffre, intervint Maureen en me laissant en tête à tête avec la fan de mon mari visiblement.

Celle-ci me regarda en plissant les yeux et je lui demandais ce qu'elle avait à me fixer comme ça. Soudain, sans crier gare elle me mit un coup de poing qui me fit tomber au sol. J'entendis plus que je ne vis Maureen venir à ma rescousse alors que j'étais légèrement sonnée. En plus, en tombant, je me suis cognée la tête au sol, c'est violent ! Passablement sonnée, je les regardais toutes les deux en me demandant ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça.

« - A cause de toi, Shane est un drogué maintenant !

« - Hey, me rebiffais-je même si ça paraissait mou, je n'ai jamais drogué Shane. Il ne l'a même jamais été ! Il fait très attention à sa santé pour justement ne pas vous décevoir en étant obligé d'annuler un concert ou autre… Olala, ma tête !

« - Tu viens Mitchie, on s'en va !

J'acquiesçais tout en restant au sol, tellement j'étais sonnée. Elle m'aida à me relever doucement. La fille s'approcha de moi et je fis machinalement un pas en arrière avant de me reprendre. Ce n'était pas une fille de seize ans qui allait me faire peur ! Elle avait eu un sourire lorsque j'avais reculé et me fixa froidement.

« - Fais gaffe, je t'ai à l'œil ! Si jamais Shane a des problèmes de santé à cause de toi…

« - Stop, intervint Maureen une nouvelle fois. Quand Shane sortait avec l'autre pouf de Caroline t'as rien fait pour l'empêcher d'avoir le cœur brisé alors maintenant qu'il vit un vrai rêve avec Mitchie, tu l'oublies et tu évites de menacer sa femme si tu ne veux pas que je t'envoie à l'hôpital. OK ?

Elle nous fixa méchamment puis partit sans demander son reste alors que je la fixais encore choquée. Elle m'avait vraiment mis un coup de poing ? Ma migraine l'attestait mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire quand même. Je touchais mon visage et grimaçais en sentant qu'elle m'avait ouverte la pommette. Je voulus la rattraper pour lui demander de bien nettoyer sa main seulement elle avait disparu et je montais dans la voiture en priant qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Aussi folle soit-elle !

Quand on rentra deux heures plus tard, puisque Maureen m'avait emmenée à l'hôpital pour s'assurer que le bébé et moi allions bien, avec les crevettes, on expliqua à Elodie notre idée et elle admit qu'elle était excellente. Je notais son regard sur ma petite blessure mais je lui assurais que ce n'était pas grave et elle avait été désinfectée en profondeur.

On termina de préparer la soirée puis on s'installa au salon en attendant le retour de nos hommes et maris. En attendant j'avais mis une poche de glaçon sur ma bosse tout en regardant le film préféré d'Elodie. _La tour infernale_ ! Un long métrage intéressant où un feu se déclare durant l'inauguration d'une tour de plus de cent trente étages à San Francisco. Avec Paul Newman et Steve McQueen. Superbe même si je n'étais plus trop sûre de vouloir faire un jour la fête dans un gratte-ciel ! Les garçons rentrèrent au moment où le film se terminait et on sourit. Ils n'allaient pas en revenir !

« - Y a personne on dirait, soupira Nate.

« - Non elles craignent là les filles ! Pour une fois que je pouvais passer la soirée avec ma petite femme, faut qu'elle soit encore en vadrouille !

« - Te plains pas, on va avoir le temps de prendre une douche tranquille sans les avoir sur le dos pour nous raconter leurs journées.

« - Jason, soupira mon mari. Que le babillage incessant de Maureen t'ennuie est une chose mais perso, je pourrais écouter Mitchie me raconter sa journée devant la télé sans m'en lasser donc… La ferme, dit-il de concert avec Nate.

« - Ouais pense au seul célibataire de cette maison qui a sans cesse trois couples sous le nez alors que sa copine est à Tulsa !

Ils discutèrent tout en montant et on se regarda, mi-choquée, mi-amusée. On fait quoi là ? On les punit ? Ou on fait la fête quand même ? Damian arriva dans la cuisine et nous demanda où nous étions. On arriva tranquillement et il nous fixa perplexe.

« - Quoi, demanda Elodie. Tu n'aimes pas les danseuses de flamencos, demanda-t-elle amusée.

« - Si. J'ignorais juste qu'il y en aurait ce soir ! Tu vas bien Mitchie, ajouta-t-il en désignant ma joue.

« - Tout roule, rassurez-vous, ce n'est rien et c'est protégé !

Il acquiesça et embrassa sa femme alors que ma future belle-sœur réussit à me convaincre de faire la tête aux garçons pour leur propos. Même si mon mari avait été parfait ! J'acceptais mais seulement parce qu'il avait dit qu'on craignait d'être partie. Ils descendirent un quart d'heure plus tard en parlant du tournage sur plateau d'Oprah. J'étais curieuse de voir ça. J'ignorais ce qu'ils avaient pu raconter mais ça devrait être plus qu'intéressant. Surtout que c'est une personne remarquable. Ils se stoppèrent cependant en nous voyant et s'approchèrent de nous. Manque de bol, on tourna la tête et je grimaçais en m'appuyant sur ma bosse. Mauvaise idée !

« - Vous faites la tête, demanda Nate en s'installant. Au fait c'est quoi vos tenues ?

« - Des tenues de danseuses de flamenco, répondit leur maman. Les filles ont trouvé que ça donnerait un air plus espagnol au repas de ce soir… Mais comme on a entendu que vous étiez ravis qu'on ne soit pas là…

« - Hey, je n'ai pas dit ça, répliqua Shane. Au contraire, ça n'ennuyait que ma femme soit en vadrouille sans moi ! Elle me manque ma petite chérie et… Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait, ajouta-t-il sérieusement en tournant mon visage. C'est quoi cette blessure ?

« - Rien, soupirais-je mal à l'aise en tournant la tête. Aie !

« - Attention à ta bosse, me rappela Maureen en me tendant ma pochette.

J'acquiesçais en la plaçant sur ma tête et je voulus me lever quand mon mari m'en empêcha. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

« - Rien d'important, soufflais-je agacée.

« - Ouais. Juste une de tes fans qui l'a agressée, répondit ma future belle-sœur avec sarcasme.

« - C'était juste un coup, me défendis-je, pas une agression complète !

« - Attends, attends, j'ai peur de comprendre ! Vous vous baladiez et une de mes fans t'a mis un coup ? Pourquoi ?

« - Elle a cru cette rumeur débile qui dit que je t'ai drogué et m'a clairement fait comprendre que si jamais tu avais des problèmes de santé, elle viendrait me voir.

« - Une fan t'a frappée, s'étonna Nate.

« - C'est une tarée, intervint également Jason en prenant sa fiancée dans ses bras. Tu n'as rien toi ?

« - Non, C'est Mitchie qui s'est pris un coup de poing et qui s'est cognée la tête. D'ailleurs, elle est restée sonnée un bon quart d'heure !

« - N'en rajoute pas, je ne suis pas restée KO.

Elle sourit mais me rappela que j'avais été désorientée pendant plusieurs minutes et je soupirais ennuyée. Moi qui ne voulais pas que ça se sache… J'avais tout gagnée ! Damian suggéra qu'ils en parlent lors de leur prochain direct. Je proposais, dans le même temps, qu'on passe à table tout en leur demandant ce qu'ils avaient pu raconter à Oprah.

« - On a principalement évoqué la difficulté que c'était d'avoir une vie privée avec notre métier, et également nos nombreuses actions pour rendre le monde meilleur… Les concerts gratuits, les apparitions dans les bars et cafés où on fait des mini concerts secrets*. Le concert en faveur de l'Unicef, qu'on fait encore cette année et nos dons à diverses associations qui luttent pour rendre le monde plus sûr pour les femmes et les enfants, expliqua Nate.

« - Naturellement, elle m'a demandé si c'était vrai que tu étais séro et qu'on était marié. J'ai dit oui au mariage, non à ta santé. J'ai expliqué que c'était une de tes anciennes amies qui n'avait pas supporté qu'on sorte ensemble, qui avait lancé cette rumeur. Sans donner de nom comme on le lui a promis, il y a quelques mois… Comme elle a vu des photos qui ont été prises durant notre séance shopping à LA, elle m'a demandé si tu attendais un bébé.

« - Et tu as mentie, là aussi, demandais-je amusée.

« - Non. J'ai dit qu'effectivement, j'allais être papa. Qu'on avait bien conscience qu'on était jeune pour être parents mais qu'on assumait ce choix. J'ai rajoutais que nos amis et nos familles nous soutenaient et approuvaient cette idée mais qu'on ne voulait pas pour autant encourager les jeunes filles à devenir mère trop tôt.

« - Ouais, tu aurais du l'entendre, rit Jason. « Si on a décidé d'être parent maintenant, c'est parce qu'on est marié et qu'on vit réellement ensemble. Ce n'est pas juste une folie ou un caprice. Je sais que je ferais ma vie qu'avec elle et on est tous les deux conscients des responsabilités qu'engendre cette décision. »

« - « Et on se réjouit de la naissance prochaine de notre premier bébé », ajouta Nate en riant.

« - Ouais bon ça va, rit mon mari. J'y peux rien si je pourrais parler de ma femme des heures entières.

Ils sourirent en admettant que c'était vrai et on commença le repas, même si mon mari m'observa à de nombreuses reprises comme pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Jason nous demanda ce qu'on fêtait et avec Maureen et Elodie on jeta un milliard de confetti en déclarant que ça faisait maintenant trois ans que les _Connect3_ étaient connus. Ils se regardèrent avant de quitter la table pour revenir avec un gâteau qu'ils avaient dû acheter dans la journée.

Le repas fut agréable à souhait et on passa la soirée à parler des anecdotes du groupe. Enfin j'écoutais plus qu'autre chose, en me moquant juste de Nate qui avait dû se cacher dans les toilettes, selon les rumeurs, la première journée. Maureen qui n'était pas au courant se moqua de lui et il me remercia avant d'évoquer ma course poursuite quand Tess avait appris pour mon couple. Ce fut à mon tour d'être charriée mais je me vengeais en lui rappelant sa première semaine où il avait été suivi par tout le monde.

« - Désolé mais c'était flippant. Dès que je mettais un pied dans le lycée, cinq cent yeux me fixaient. Seule la présence d'Oliver les empêchait d'approcher… Enfin sauf toi !

« - Ouais je suis la seule qui osais braver le danger !

On éclata tous de rire avant que je ne leur annonce que je montais me coucher. Il n'était que vingt-trois heures mais tant pis. J'embrassais tout le monde et mon mari me suivit en expliquant qu'il devait me parler d'un truc. Cependant lorsqu'on arriva, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche et je partis me changer en haussant les épaules. Il me rejoignit rapidement pour faire de même et quand je fus prête je l'embrassais avant d'aller me coucher. Il me suivit aussitôt avant d'éteindre la grande lumière et d'allumer la petite avant de me tendre un paquet.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« - Ouvre, m'encouragea-t-il.

Intriguée, j'obéis et j'en sortis un livre. Cela dit quand je vis la couverture, j'embrassais Shane. Il m'avait offert un livre souvenir. Pour y mettre les premières photos, échographies, la première dent, écrire tous ses progrès etc. Je voulus mettre le sac par terre mais il m'en empêcha et en sortit un stylo avec une tête de chat qu'il me tendit. Je souris mais j'ouvris l'album pour commencer à remplir les blancs. J'indiquais mon nom et prénom, celui de Shane, ceux de nos parents, de ses frères et j'en passe. Cependant, je fus bloquée quelques pages plus tard. On devait écrire les prénoms auxquels on avait pensé avant la naissance du bébé.

« - J'ai fait ma liste, sourit-il en sortant un papier de son chevet. Et toi ?

« - Pareil ! Alors voyons ça !

On échangea nos feuilles et je regardais ses idées. J'aimais beaucoup Adam, Billy. Je préférais Brooke pour une fille. Damon, Davis, Gabriel, Gaël, Glenn ainsi que Shawn, Vaughn et Wyatt pour les garçons. Quant aux filles Alissa me plaisait bien ainsi qu'Amy. Candice, j'en voulais pas c'était certain. Erin aussi c'était mignon.

« - Fini, fit Shane fièrement.

« - Pas moi. T'en as un milliard. A croire que t'as recopié le dico.

Il rit et avoua que c'était le cas. Si je n'étais pas si occupée, je le taperai pour se moquer de moi. Heaven ? Remarquez, c'est pas mal, Kayli et Lauren aussi. A la limite Macey, Mia mais c'est tout. On échangea nos avis à voix haute puis on commença le plus drôle. Faire les mix de prénom. J'avoue, Soren, et David vont mal ensemble. Sovid ou Daren… Enfin Daren ça passe mais je n'aime pas donc… Et ce n'est pas original. Tout comme Amy n'allait pas avec Baylee. Baymy, ou Alee, ce n'est pas top ! Par contre à l'inverse Emilie et Mia se mélangeaient bien. Emmalia dans ce sens. Tout comme Lauren et Océanne.

A une heure du matin, je soupirais et je notais donc la liste de prénoms qu'on avait, puis notre choix. Sowen pour un garçon, Locéa pour une fille. Je posais tout sur mon chevet, me promettant de continuer demain et je m'allongeais. Shane éteignit et me prit contre lui mais je me raidis.

« - Un problème, chuchota-t-il inquiet.

« - Non, avouais-je, enfin pas comme tu le penses, c'est juste que… Je suis pressée qu'on rentre chez nous.

« - Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas LA ?

« - Si, j'adore mais chez nous, je n'aurais pas peur de te demander une faveur qui ferait hurler tes parents au scandale.

« - C'est-à-dire ?

« - Je… J'ai envie qu'on réessaie… Tous les deux, je veux dire. Tu vois ?

« - Qu'on essaie quoi ?

« - De faire l'amour. Mais en te protégeant toujours au max !

« - Tu sais… D'un coup, je suis également pressé de quitter la Californie. Surtout qu'à la maison, on sera plus tranquille et on se verra plus souvent !

J'acquiesçais en soupirant. J'avais également hâte de rentrer pour ça. J'aimais bien vivre à Los Angeles et peut-être que si on était restée plus longtemps et qu'on s'était vu plus souvent, ça aurait été plaisant mais là…

Je m'endormis avant d'aller au bout de mon idée et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain, à dix heures trente, j'eus la surprise de voir un plateau repas m'attendre sur le chevet avec une carte. Je décidais de commencer par la lire.

 _« Salut ma petite chérie. Je savais que tu commencerais par ma carte donc voici le programme de la journée. Tu manges et tu prends tes cachets, et ensuite, tu m'envoies un message pour me prévenir. Tu files sous la douche (si je pouvais t'y rejoindre…) et en fonction de l'heure, soit je te dis où me retrouver qu'on mange ensemble, soit… Dans tous les cas, je te dis où je suis. Aujourd'hui on ne fait que des plateaux et papa accepte que tu viennes voir comment ça se passe. Je t'embrasse très très fort. A tout à l'heure._

 _Je t'aime. Shane »_

Je souris et décidais de manger rapidement avant de lui envoyer le fameux sms et de filer sous la douche… En l'imaginant avec moi sous l'eau. Quand j'en ressortis, je notais qu'il m'avait effectivement répondu et je souris quand il me proposa de le retrouver à son restaurant préféré. Je m'habillais rapidement avant de descendre en bas. Elodie m'apprit que Maureen était avec Gabrielle une amie de Santa Barbara.

« - Dites, ça vous ennuie si je vais rejoindre Shane ce midi ? Il m'a proposé qu'on mange…

« - Ensemble, je sais. Quand il t'a amené ton plateau petit-déj, il nous a tous formellement interdit de te réveiller. Ne t'en fais pas, j'avais prévu d'aller chez le coiffeur de mon côté. On se retrouve ici ce soir de toute façon… Oh Shane m'a dit que je pouvais prendre la voiture, il s'est arrangé pour que tu en aies une également.

Je la regardais intriguée et après un signe de la main, elle sortit en me laissant seule au château. J'arrivais maintenant à trouver mon chemin sans problème mais je continuais d'appeler cette villa le château, parfois la cathédrale, tellement c'était grand. Notant qu'il ne m'attendait pas avant treize heures, je décidais d'aller marcher dans le sable quelques minutes. J'aimais m'y promener, sans avoir peur de ce qu'on penserait de moi. De toute façon, il y a longtemps que je me moque de ce que peuvent dire les gens ! Le sable était déjà chaud et j'observais l'océan en souriant doucement. Être seule était un sacré avantage. Je n'avais pas besoin de cacher ce que je ressentais, or j'avais l'impression que depuis qu'on vivait tous ensemble, tout le monde veillaient sur moi. Si au début, c'était agréable ça commençait, à présent, à être pesant. C'est pour ça que je profitais du fait d'être seule pour m'asseoir au sol et caresser mon ventre.

« - Si tu savais comme c'est beau mon bébé. La plage est déserte, bon forcément c'est une plage privée il n'y a que nous deux, le bleu de l'océan et le sable blanc. C'est paradisiaque ! Et le soleil brille… Tu sais je crois que je vais filmer ce moment… Et on le regardera tous les deux quand on s'ennuiera de papa. Allez, on se motive Mitchie, ajoutais-je en riant.

Je rentrais rapidement et j'allais chercher le numérique de Shane. Tout en retournant sur la plage, je l'allumais et commençais à filmer l'endroit. C'était tellement calme que je refusais de parler pour ne pas briser la paix que je ressentais en moi quand je contemplais l'océan. Soudain la vidéo s'arrêta et je compris qu'il n'y avait plus de place. Bizarre, on n'a pas tant filmé pourtant. Perplexe, je fouillais dans les vidéos quand je notais une image de moi en train de dormir visiblement. Je n'en avais aucun souvenir en plus. Malheureusement il n'y avait pas de son et je mis tout sur l'ordinateur de mon mari afin de savoir pourquoi j'avais été filmée. Je savais que c'était un jour où mon mari travaillait donc ce n'était pas lui. Alors qui ?

« - Hm Shane, soufflais-je doucement… Attends, elle n'a pas son maillot… Non, mon bébé n'ira pas se baigner habillée, grognais-je avant que ma voix se radoucisse. Viens ma belle, maman t'habille !

Je continuais ainsi durant de longues minutes à parler à ma petite fille puis la vidéo s'arrêta. C'était mignon ! Je plaçais toutes les vidéos dans un dossier spécial que je mis en évidence pour qu'il les range avec les autres… Si autre, il y avait ! Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge m'apprit qu'il allait être l'heure et je montais enlever le sable de mes pieds avant d'enfiler mes chaussures. Je me recoiffais rapidement et sortis au moment où une voiture arriva.

« - Madame Gray me demanda un homme. Je suis Jack Duncan. Shane m'envoie vous chercher !

« - Ah… Ah bon ?

Il sourit et me proposa d'appeler si jamais je n'avais pas confiance. Je montais donc après lui avoir demandé où il était supposé me conduire. Lorsqu'il répondit _Hotel Bel-Air The Restaurant & Terrace_, je sus que c'était bien mon mari qui l'avait envoyé. Le temps qu'il m'y dépose, je réfléchis au film que j'avais vu. Shane était-il au courant qu'on me filmait à mon insu avec son numérique quand je rêvais de notre enfant ? Probablement mais il n'avait peut-être pas encore vu le fameux film… Ou alors c'était censé être une surprise ! On verra !

Lorsque le moteur s'arrêta, je descendis en remerciant le fameux Jack qui m'assura que ce n'était que son travail. Ouais mais quand même ! J'entrais et je souris en voyant mon mari venir vers moi. Il précisa au maître d'hôtel que j'étais avec lui et le temps qu'on rejoigne la table, je lui demandais si son père était _réellement_ d'accord.

« - Au risque que ça te choque, adorable petite chose, rit-il en faisant référence à mon premier surnom, il t'apprécie beaucoup plus depuis le début du mois. Il n'a jamais eu la chance de te connaître vraiment et voir qu'on fait attention et tout… ça a dû le rassurer, quelque part, supposa-t-il.

« - OK, je comprends. Donc je suis la bienvenue pour le moment ?

« - Pourquoi pour le moment ?

« - Parce que j'ai peut-être fait une bêtise et tu vas peut-être refuser que je vienne, toi… Tout à l'heure, j'avais du temps à revendre et j'ai filmé un truc. Mais y avait plus de place alors ça a coupé et du coup j'ai tout vidé sur ton portable !

« - Et, demanda-t-il amusé.

« - Et j'ai farfouillé un peu.

« - Ouais enfin je sais que t'es une petite fouineuse et je n'ai rien à te cacher… Ni rien de compromettant sur mon ordi d'où ma question. Et alors ?

« - Bah peut-être que tu aurais préféré que mon nez de fouineuse reste loin de tes affaires. Non ?

Il sourit et m'assura que ce n'était pas le cas puis on discuta du passage de tout à l'heure. Il m'expliqua que ce serait un direct et qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je fasse de bruit, si je voulais rester dans les coulisses. Je sourcillais et lui promis de faire au mieux, tout en songeant que c'était peut-être sa mère qui m'avait filmée.

Durant le repas, on programma notre retour à la normale, si je peux dire. Une séance ménage parce qu'en un mois je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état de la maison… Et surtout un moment juste à nous sans être dérangé. Ça j'étais à trois cents pour cent d'accord !

« - Excusez-moi, intervint une jeune femme blonde. Vous êtes Shane Gray non ?

Je fermais les yeux d'agacement mais je me retins de l'envoyer balader plutôt sèchement. C'était une des conséquences de la célébrité de mon mari, j'allais devoir m'y faire ! La plupart du temps ça me faisait sourire mais là non. Je voulais passer du temps avec mon mari. Ses fans n'étaient pas comptés dans l'équation ! Après un autographe, elle partit alors qu'il se tournait vers moi. Il fronça les sourcils et me demanda ce que j'avais.

« - Rien, c'est juste que… Des fois, comme maintenant, j'aimerais qu'on ne soit pas dérangé par tes fans… Mais depuis qu'on est ici, c'est à chaque fois qu'on sort et… Enfin ça ne fait rien ! Alors c'est quoi le programme de cet après-midi ?

Au moment où il allait répondre, un jeune homme nous rejoignit. Je m'accrochais à la table pour ravaler mon agacement quand il ouvrit la bouche.

« - Vous êtes Shane Gray n'est-ce pas ?

« - Oui, sourit-il.

« - Donc vous, vous êtes sa femme, dit-il en me regardant. Celle avec qui, il a chanté une super chanson ? Un duo. Je suis tombé amoureux de votre voix.

« - Oh, fis-je plus qu'étonnée. Je… Merci.

« - De rien, c'est à moi de vous remercier. Elle va sortir en cd ?

« - Non, pas du tout, ou ce sera quelqu'un d'autre qui chantera. Je ne veux pas faire carrière.

« - Oh. Dommage !… Vous accepteriez de me signer un autographe quand même ?

Je le fixais perplexe et un rapide coup d'œil à mon mari me convainquit de le faire. Légèrement gauche, je le lui fis et il me remercia comme si j'avais fait quelque chose d'incroyable ! Quand il partit Shane soupira :

« - Non mais ça craint là ! A chaque fois qu'on sort, on est gêné par tes fans, râla-t-il en riant.

« - _Little jerk!_

Il sourit comprenant très bien que je l'avais traité d'imbécile puis le reste de notre déjeuner fut tranquille. Quand on quitta le restaurant, plusieurs journalistes nous attendaient et je grognais en moi-même. Ce n'est pas possible, ils le font exprès-là ! Jack nous fit monter rapidement dans la voiture puis on démarra, prenant probablement la direction des studios. Quand on arriva, Nate et Jason étaient en train de travailler. L'un jouait de la guitare et l'autre chantait.

« - Dis donc mon pote t'as une belle voix, tu devrais chanter !

« - Non, merci, rétorqua-t-il. Je laisse ça à Nate et Shane. Je préfère la guitare… Et les chœurs accessoirement !

« - C'est un vrai gâchis, mais c'est ton choix. J'ai bien fait le mien !

« - Bonjour Mitchie, tu vas bien, demanda Damian en me voyant.

« - Oui je vous remercie. Et vous ?

« - Stressé. Vivement la fin de la semaine !

Marrant je pense la même chose… Ce n'est peut-être cependant pas pour les mêmes raisons ! Shane dut me laisser quelques minutes le temps de se faire tout beau puis il revint me serrer contre lui. Je souris en sentant les baisers qu'il déposait sur ma tempe ou juste au dessus de mon oreille. Lorsqu'il dut monter sur scène, je le regardais accompagnée de son père. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois et discutèrent avec Ellen DeGeneres. Malheureusement, elle nota les nombreux regards que Shane lançait dans les coulisses et demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« - Rien, assura-t-il en souriant.

« - Etrange, dit-elle en appuyant sur son oreillette. On vient de me dire que votre femme était en coulisse. Info ou intox ?

« - Intox, intox, chuchotais-je ce qui fit doucement rire mon beau-père.

« - T'es repéré, on dirait !

« - On dirait. Ce n'est pas du juste, j'ai rien fait pour mériter ça !

Il sourit mais lorsqu'une maquilleuse me proposa de me maquiller pour cacher mon hématome, il donna son aval sous réserve du mien. Question, avais-je envie de passer à la télé ? En direct qui plus est ? J'en parlais rapidement avec Damian et il me suggéra que je pourrais ainsi aider Shane à démentir toutes les rumeurs… J'acceptais donc à contrecœur ! Dès que j'arrivais, il y eut des applaudissements alors que je me concentrais pour ne pas faire de faux pas !

Durant quelques minutes on parla tous les quatre et on fit un bilan des rumeurs. Elles étaient toutes fausses ce n'était pas compliqué. Cela dit, heureusement que j'avais mis une tunique plutôt ample ainsicomme ça on ne voyait pas mon ventre. Cela dit, elle remarqua la blessure que j'avais et me demanda d'où elle venait.

« - Nulle part, assurais-je.

« - C'est Shane, demanda-t-elle amusée.

« - Non, dis-je simplement avant de comprendre sa question. Non ! Non, non, non, non, non et re non !

« - Non, soupira-t-il ennuyé. Une fan a plutôt mal réagis suite à mes décisions récentes ! Elle aurait, selon une amie qui était présente, menacée ma femme à cause des rumeurs, fausses je le rappelle, sur le fait que je me droguais. D'ailleurs j'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer cette jeune femme pour qu'elle s'excuse auprès de ma femme, dit-il un poil tendu.

« - Et vous Mitchie, qu'en dites-vous ?

« - _I'm sorry, but I don't want to say anything. I prefer to settle that on my own!_ (Désolée mais je ne dirais rien. Je préfère régler ça seule)

Ils me regardèrent tous perplexe puis Shane expliqua qu'en général quand je parlais français, c'était pour ne pas être comprise et éviter d'envenimer les situations. Ce qui n'était pas réellement vrai. Je parlais français, la plupart du temps, juste pour jouer la maline et épater la galerie, au mieux !

A la fin du show, ils me rejoignirent dans les coulisses alors que je peinais à reprendre mon souffle. J'étais partie depuis dix minutes mais être devant tous ces gens, savoir que peut-être la moitié de l'Amérique me regardaient derrière leur poste… C'est mais… Enorme ! Ils me demandèrent mes impressions dès qu'on fut dehors et je ne pus répondre. J'ignorais quelle serait la meilleure. Dire que j'avais adoré être avec eux à parler de ma vie ? Dire que j'avais eu du mal à supporter l'idée d'un direct ? Je préférais serrer les mâchoires en secouant la tête quand Nate me demanda si je regrettais. Techniquement je ne regrettais pas… Cela dit, si je ne l'avais pas fait, ça aurait été tout aussi bien !

* : Selon le bouquin que j'ai sur eux, c'est le cas en tout cas.

Bon **chris87** va encore dire que je me moque d'elle ( **chris87** : OUI EFFECTIVEMENT !), mais je sais que ce chapitre est plus cours que les précédent, seulement je ne vois pas quoi ajouter donc… J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous a plu. La semaine prochaine, on retourne à Tulsa et on y reste. Non mais !

Miss Tagada (L)


	40. Chapitre 39

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut la compagnie. Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre. Un des derniers avant l'épilogue un peu spécial de cette fiction au passage. Merci à **Nivie** , **Pims10** , **Romane** **4321** , **Sweet-Devil973** et **Marina** (Hello miss. Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Ouais la fan est complètement félée je te l'accorde ! Ouais je pouvais pas lui faire du mal à Mitchie (ou au bébé) on arrive à la fin de la fic mdrr Ah oui tu les aimes les prénoms ? J'avoue moi aussi :p Ouais le fan de Mitchie c'était l'aspect comique du déjeuner parce que bon ça me faisait rire d'en mettre un :p Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Je dédie ce chapitre à **Samantha** parce que c'est ton anniversaire... Pardon c'était son anniversaire hier donc voilà un petit cadeau.

Pov de **Mitchie**

 **La** dernière semaine à Los Angeles passa rapidement. Les garçons étaient toujours autant absents bien sûr, mais avec Elodie et Maureen, on commença à faire les bagages et à rassembler tout ce qu'on avait amené. A un moment je me mis à penser à quelque chose.

« - Elodie ? Qu'allez-vous faire de cette maison ? Je veux dire, si les garçons préfèrent vivre à Tulsa, de manière définitive ?

« - La garder. Pour quand ils viennent à LA. Ou avec mon mari pour plus tard fêter Noël avec tous nos petits-enfants, ajouta-t-elle en regardant mon ventre.

J'acquiesçais amusée en lui promettant de lui donner assez de petits enfants pour qu'elle puisse faire une équipe de foot, remplaçants compris. Je terminais ensuite de faire mon sac. C'était notre dernier jour ici et j'avais hâte de rentrer chez moi. Revoir mes parents, Cait, ma maison, et surtout retrouver mon intimité. Ici tout se savait ou presque ! Même si j'y avais vécu de super moment. Je me demandais soudain, si nous pourrions revenir avec Shane… Mais juste nous deux comme si on partait en vacances en fait !

« - C'est nous, cria Damian en rentrant à treize heures.

« - Enfin fini, hurla Jason.

« - Au revoir Los Angeles et bonjour Tulsa, suivit mon meilleur ami.

« - T'es où, adorable petite chose de mon cœur ?

Je ris de plus belle avant de lui signaler ma position. Il me rejoignit immédiatement et me tendit un paquet. Quoi ? Encore un cadeau ? Je lui posais la question et il sourit avant d'acquiescer. Amusée, je m'assis sur le lit et l'ouvris pour me trouver nez à nez avec un adorable petit ours en peluche. Tout blanc et tout doux !

« - On dirait toi, souris-je.

« - Tu veux dire que je suis tout poilu mais mignon quand même ?

« - Non, je veux dire que c'est une invitation aux câlins, murmurais-je tout bas.

Il me remercia en m'embrassant alors que je faisais de même. Cet ours était trop mignon. Je le mis dans une de nos nouvelles valises, tout en songeant que Shane avait raison. Nous repartions avec trois valises en plus de celle du départ. Mais j'avais un tas de souvenirs pour tout le monde. Le départ étant prévu à quatorze heures, on n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se dépêcher de tout fermer avant de rejoindre tout le monde en bas. Jason fut le dernier et pour cause. Maureen avait également acheté énormément et ils avaient maintenant quatre valises. Le voyage durant cinq heures, avec une pause à Denver, on partit rapidement, espérant ainsi être de retour chez nous pour vingt heures.

Une fois à l'aéroport, on enregistra tous nos bagages avant de passer les différents postes de sécurité et d'arriver dans la salle d'embarquement. Je m'assis dans un coin tranquille pour attendre sagement notre avion en caressant mon ventre qui commençait à se voir même avec des vêtements amples. Une femme s'assit près de moi, et je remerciais mes lunettes de soleil qui me mangeait la moitié du visage, permettant ainsi qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas.

« - Il fait une chaleur, souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur son ventre tout plat.

« - N'est-ce pas, répondis-je.

« - J'ignore comment je ferais cet été !… J'accouche en août, reprit-elle.

« - Moi en mai, répondis-je.

Elle commençait à m'agacer à me parler de ses petits problèmes. Mon mari me sourit, je me levais en lui disant rapidement au revoir, je le rejoignis et me blottis dans ses bras en pestant contre ces femmes qui se plaignent dès le premier mois de grossesse. C'est infernal !

L'avion arriva enfin et tout le monde monta. Comme chaque fois, on fut les derniers et je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer en voyant _Kimmy Timi_ avec nous. Le voyage risquait d'être mouvementé avec cette starlette. Tony Bank monta également et je me demandais ce qu'il avait fait de sa copine, la Caroline ! Ceci dit, je m'en moquais !

Pov de **Shane**

Quand je vis _Kimmy Timi_ monter avec nous, je grimaçais mais plus encore en voyant mon remplaçant dans le cœur de Caroline. Il devait souffrir de sortir avec cette peste ! Je le plaindrais bien si elle n'avait pas été aussi blessante envers ma famille !

La première partie du voyage fut relativement calme. Mitchie fit une petite sieste et j'en profitais pour terminer un livre que j'avais acheté récemment. Mon père lisait le journal alors que ma mère regardait le film qu'on nous passait. Jason écoutait de la musique quant à Nate, il fit comme moi, avec une légère différence puisque c'était un des livres de ma femme… Que j'avais lu ! Je me retins de lui dévoiler la fin et juste pour l'énerver, je lui donnais une fausse piste.

« - T'en penses quoi ?

« - Je sai…

« - Moi j'ai été choqué en découvrant que c'était son mari l'assassin !

« - Je ne l'avais pas encore lu, s'énerva-t-il, donc merci de m'avoir dévoilé qui c'était !

« - Relax mec, chuchota notre amie des grenouilles, il te mène en bateau, dans _Ce que vivent les roses_ , ce n'est pas lui qui a tué Suzanne mais quelqu'un d'autre.

Mon frère me regarda méchamment avant de replonger dans son livre alors que je souris.

« - Par contre là c'est bien le mari, précisa-t-elle en désignant mon exemplaire de _Rien ne vaut la douceur du foyer_.

« - Quoi ? Tu as osé me dévoiler la fin ?

« - Tu l'as bien fait pour Nate !

« - Je mentais !

Elle sourit et haussa les sourcils avant de sortir de son sac un magasine. Je fronçais les sourcils en notant qu'il y avait tout un dossier sur la beauté et les supplices que les femmes s'infligeaient, puis je fixais ma femme perplexe. Elle ne va quand même pas le lire ? A mon grand étonnement, elle l'ouvrit au début du dossier et commença sa lecture.

On arriva à Tulsa aux alentours de vingt-et-une heures puisque notre correspondance avait eu du retard et je soupirais de soulagement. Non pour moi mais pour Mitchie. Elle commençait à avoir mal partout. Au dos, aux jambes, au ventre, à la tête et j'en passe. Avec maman nous avons essayé de faire au mieux afin que ça passe. Malheureusement, on n'était pas vraiment doué, puisque seul son mal de tête était passé. On sortit donc de l'avion avec plaisir et on alla récupérer toutes nos valises. Mitchie s'arrêta cependant et cria :

« - Caitlyn !

On se retourna pour les voir toutes les deux se courir dans les bras et se serrer à s'en étouffer. Mince alors, on dirait qu'elles se manquaient, songeais-je. Je souris en les voyant discuter en faisant de grands gestes.

« - Hey mec, on dirait que ma copine manquait à ta femme !

« - J'ai la même impression !

On sourit tout en rejoignant nos parents qui commençaient à tout rassembler. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut bon et je souris en voyant les deux filles arriver avec un autre chariot à bagages. On le chargea puis deux groupes se firent. Jason et Maureen montèrent avec nos parents, Nate, Mitchie et moi, avec Caitlyn. Celle-ci fut d'ailleurs impressionnée du nombre de bagages qu'on avait, alors que je sourcillais en voyant qu'elle était venue avec la voiture de son copain.

« - Mon père avait besoin de son carrosse ce matin et j'ai pensé, avec raison visiblement, que la mini de Mon-Espèce-En-Voie-De-Disparition serait trop petite, dit-elle en suivant mon regard.

« - OK. Même si je n'avais rien demandé !

« - Tes yeux l'ont fait pour toi mec ! Au fait Mitchie, tu me rendrais le plus grand service du monde ?

« - Ouais… Lequel, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes.

« - Voilà, j'ai besoin d'une maquette de musique pour un de mes cours. Un truc que je dois faire d malheureusement. En ce qui concerne la production, je veux dire. Je me demandais donc si tu voudrais bien chanter pour moi ? On fera ça chez les garçons, ils ont un mini studio d'enregistrement, ce sera plus pratique que d'aller à Oklahoma City !

« - Pourquoi pas. Tu penses à laquelle ?

« - _Our time is here!_ Toujours d'accord ?

Elle soupira longuement alors que je me demandais ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi je ne connaissais pas cette chanson. Je me promis de l'interroger rapidement afin de savoir et on démarra. Enfin Caitlyn. Nous, on était fatigué. Nate et moi à cause du mois qu'on venait de passer, Mitchie à cause de notre enfant. Son traitement passait mieux à présent et il la fatiguait moins.

Pov de **Mitchie**

La semaine qui suivit notre retour passa rapidement. Avec Shane, nous avions vite retrouvé nos petites habitudes de petit-déjeuner à deux, et tard. Il avait même réussi à me convaincre qu'il ne risquait rien puisqu'on se protégeait bien et à présent notre vie de couple était très épanouie. J'aimais m'endormir complètement nue dans ses bras et me réveiller collée contre lui.

Durant cette semaine, j'avais également contribué au devoir de Caitlyn en enregistrant la fameuse chanson dans le mini studio et j'étais impatiente d'entendre le résultat de son travail. D'ailleurs quand elle m'avait dit que son travail serait écouté par tout le monde, j'avais un peu flippé. Si jamais ils trouvaient le texte débile, la pauvre allait en prendre pour son grade mais elle m'avait rassurée le lendemain. Tout le monde, prof compris, avait aimé et certains lui avaient demandé comment elle avait fait pour que la femme de Shane chante pour elle. Ce qui l'avait fait rire… Jaune, évidemment. Elle avait dû expliquer, très rapidement, qu'on était amies depuis longtemps. Son prof lui avait dit, de son côté, que j'avais du potentiel. Quand elle me l'avait dit, j'en avais ris. Tout le monde me poussait à m'orienter dans la musique et à en faire mon métier, mais je refusais. Ce ne serait pas sérieux, surtout que j'attendais un enfant. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Même si j'avais promis un duo à Demi durant la tournée. Pour le moment, ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Même si Jaelyn m'encourageait également. D'ailleurs, la pauvre avait pleuré quand je lui avais fait entendre le cœur de notre bébé. Emue aux larmes, elle avait parlé à mon ventre et lui avait promis de se sortir de la drogue pour lui ou elle. J'avais souris et lui avais donné les prénoms finaux. Pour sa part, elle voulait un petit neveu, elle adorait le prénom Sowen. Shane voulait une fille, pour l'appeler Locéa. « J'ai toujours eu envie de jouer aux poupées, m'avait-il avoué un jour » Enfin bref, pour le moment, je terminais de nettoyer la maison. Demi était à Oklahoma City, pour quelques jours et comme elle avait une journée de libre, elle voulait la passer avec moi. On mangerait avec les garçons ce soir. La sonnette raisonna et je prévins que j'arrivais tout en replaçant les coussins du canapé. Et bien, si c'est elle, elle arrive pile au bon moment. Enfin faudra que je range l'aspirateur mais bon. J'ouvris pour lui faire face justement et je l'invitais à entrer tout en la serrant dans mes bras.

« - Tu vas bien ?

« - Super et toi ?

« - Tranquille. Depuis que je suis revenue de Los Angeles, je vais même carrément mieux, ris-je. Là-bas, je ne voyais pas mon mari donc… Comme ici je le vois, je préfère donc ma vie à Tulsa. Attends, je range ça et je suis à toi. T'as fait bon voyage ?

« - J'avoue, c'était long. Mais votre maison est facile à trouver. Besoin d'aide ?

« - Non, non, je maîtrise ! Au fait un conseil, ne tombe jamais enceinte, c'est la galère. Plus ça avance, plus j'ai mal partout. Selon Elodie, ma chère belle-maman, le pire reste à venir. Avec le ventre qui grossit, le dos est tordu donc t'as plus mal qu'avant… Je suis pressée, tu n'imagines pas !

On rit toutes les deux et elle m'expliqua que sa cousine était dans le même cas que moi. Sauf qu'elle en était au septième mois. J'hoquetais en songeant que ce serait bientôt mon cas. J'allais bientôt attaquer mon sixième mois. D'ailleurs toujours selon Elodie, quand je serais dans le dernier trimestre, ça allait être de plus en plus dur. Déjà que c'était long. Je rêvais, de plus en plus, du moment où je tiendrais mon bébé dans mes bras. Je revins vers Demi quand je me stoppais d'un coup en touchant mon ventre.

« - Mitchie, ça va, s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt.

« - Oui, oui, assurais-je les larmes aux yeux, c'est juste que je viens de le sentir bouger. Enfin je veux dire, je le sens depuis quelques semaines déjà mais ça me faisait comme un frôlement d'aile de papillons alors que là c'était plus fort !

« - Tu crois qu'il va encore bouger, demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants.

« - J'espère. Attends, mets ta main, on va bien voir, dis-je en prenant sa main pour la placer là où j'avais senti mon bébé. Allez Locéa, bouge mon bébé. S'il te plait, fais plaisir à maman !

On resta ainsi quelques minutes quand d'un coup elle donna un léger coup de pied.

« - T'as senti, demanda-t-on d'une même voix.

« - C'est incroyable ! T'es sûre que c'est une fille ?

« - On a eu la confirmation lors de la précédente échographie qu'on a du faire suite à de maux de ventre étranges. Depuis, on prépare sa chambre. Elle aura un vrai petit nid ! Viens je te montre !

On rit tout en montant les escaliers même si je fis une légère halte à la fin. Ça devenait de plus en plus dur d'aller à l'étage mais j'espérais que je pourrais toujours le faire jusqu'à la fin ! Comme elle n'était jamais venue, je lui fis faire le tour de la maison par la même occasion puis je m'arrêtais devant une porte où était peint le prénom de notre fille en rose. Avec des petits cœurs tout autour. Elle rit de ce drôle de cadre et j'ouvris la porte. Les murs étaient roses pâles. Les meubles étaient blanc avec quelques cœurs du même rose dessus et j'expliquais à mon invitée que c'était parce qu'on avait de la peinture en trop ce qui la fit rire. Elle s'approcha du berceau. Une folie que m'avait passé Shane avec plaisir. C'était un vieux berceau avec un voile, protégeant le bébé des moustiques, qu'on avait remis à neuf. Il était garni de gaze roses, de petites peluches, d'une couverture et d'un oreiller rose et blanc. Même si je comptais enlever le dernier quand Locéa serait là. Je sais, il y a du rose et du blanc partout. Les rideaux, les peluches, les vêtements, rien n'avait été épargnés. Même si j'avais aussi du jaune, du vert et du bleu. Etrangement, il n'y avait rien de noir pour le moment.

« - C'est magnifique ici. Votre fille sera une vraie petite princesse, sourit-elle.

« - Ouais, j'espère ! En tout cas, je suis hyper pressée de l'avoir. Shane dit que je vais l'étouffer avec tous les vêtements que je lui achète mais je n'y peux rien, j'adore en acheter !

On rit toutes les deux en décrétant que c'était normal puisqu'on était des filles, et on rejoignit le salon. Soudain, je demandais à mon invitée où elle comptait dormir puisqu'elle n'avait aucun bagage. Elle m'avoua qu'elle avait tout laissé dans le coffre de la voiture qu'elle louait durant son séjour. Aussi, lorsque le téléphone sonna, je décrochais en lui proposant d'aller chercher tout ça.

« - Allo. _…_ Hey Lyn, comment vas-tu ? _…_ Sérieux ? Mais attends, c'est génial ! Oui, je préviens immédiatement tes frères, ils seront carrément ravis de l'apprendre ! _…_ Aucun problème avec les deux maisons plus celle de tes parents, on trouvera bien un lit pour toi !

Demi revint accompagnée de Caitlyn qui l'avait croisé dans l'allée. Je les laissais discuter toutes les deux quelques minutes. Lorsque j'eus raccrochée, je montrais à mon invitée sa chambre et elle déposa son sac avant de m'en tendre un en m'expliquant qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Intriguée, je l'ouvris pour y découvrir un nid d'ange avec des petites oreilles d'ours sur la capuche.

« - Oh il est trop beau, dis-je émue. Merci Demi, je l'adore ! Elle sera dedans pour sa première sortie d'hôpital !

On sourit toutes les trois et je le posais sur le lit. Chaque soir avec Shane, on y allait et assis au sol, l'un contre l'autre, on imaginait la suite. Ce qu'elle serait plus tard, la forme de son visage, à qui elle ressemblerait le plus, ce genre de choses. On réfléchissait même à ce qu'il nous manquait. On avait des jeux qu'on installerait plus tard, quand elle serait en âge de les utiliser. Elle avait même déjà ses bouées, brassards et autres flotteurs. Me souvenant de l'appel de Jaelyn, j'envoyais un message aux garçons, les prévenant que leur sœur sortirait demain.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à dix-huit heures, on était toutes les quatre, puisque Maureen était là depuis vingt minutes, dans le jardin, en train de discuter tranquillement. J'étais la seule à être allongée, les jambes en l'air pour les soulager et éviter d'avoir des varices. Ils vinrent nous embrasser et j'eus un énorme bisou de la part de mes deux beaux-frères et un baiser très passionné de la part de mon mari.

« - Pourquoi tant d'amour, demandais-je en souriant.

« - Mes frères te remercient pour l'excellente nouvelle pour notre sœur et moi c'est juste parce que je t'aime, sourit-il.

« - Tu m'aimes, fis-je choquée.

« - Tu l'ignorais peut-être ?

« - Bah oui, tu ne me l'as pas dit… Depuis hier, soufflais-je comme si c'était très long.

« - Oh mille excuses belle parmi les plus belles, fit-il avec emphase avant de s'agenouiller pour être au même niveau que moi. Je vous aime, je vous aime beaucoup, je vous aime à la folie, je vous aime énormément, je vous aime passionnément, je vous aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé et je vous aime encore plus que vous ne l'imaginez ou que je ne pourrai le dire. A ce jour, il n'existe même aucun mot assez fort pour vous dire à quel point, je suis fou… De… Vous !

Il m'embrassa entre chaque mot ce qui me fit sourire et lorsque les filles applaudirent notre petit spectacle, je rougis doucement alors que ses frères se moquaient, gentiment de lui.

« - Ouais mais lui a le courage de ses sentiments, répondit aussitôt ma meilleure amie.

« - Probable, répondit Nate, mais plus un garçon le dit, moins il le pense !

« - C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle est enceinte, demanda Demi amusée. Parce qu'il l'aime moins ?

« - Non… Parce qu'il est inconscient, répondit Jason. Faire un enfant si jeune… Je le lui ai pourtant dit, je ne sais pas combien de fois !

Tout en écoutant mon beau-frère parler, j'embrassais mon mari doucement quand je pris conscience du discours enflammé de Jay. Il était en train d'épiloguer sur le fait que j'étais trop jeune et que j'avais des rêves à réaliser et un métier à trouver. Sans crier gare, je me mis à pleurer en comprenant qu'il n'aimerait pas sa nièce. Mes pleurs stoppèrent toutes les conversations et j'entendis Shane soupirer :

« - Bravo Jay, tu fais pleurer la future maman avec toutes tes idioties. Allez calme-toi ma petite chérie, il rigole, je t'assure !

Jason s'excusa pour ses mots, en m'assurant qu'il ne les pensait pas du tout et qu'il était au contraire pressé de la tenir dans ses bras. Je me calmais doucement tout en pestant contre mon moral qui jouait au yoyo. Lorsque ce fut bon, Caitlyn sourit.

« - Au fait ma petite espèce, grâce à ta chanson, j'ai eu la meilleure note du groupe ! Donc, je te remercie !

« - De rien, t'as fait tout le travail, ris-je en essuyant mes joues.

Elle m'imita puis expliqua à Demi de quoi on parlait. Shane demanda aussitôt à entendre la chanson puisqu'on avait travaillé dans le plus grand secret. Ça le rendait fou de savoir que j'avais écris beaucoup de chansons et qu'il n'en connaissait que trois. Bientôt quatre d'ailleurs ! Elle accepta, sous réserve de mon accord, que je donnais également, puis elle fila chercher la démo alors qu'on rentrait tous chez nous. Comme tout le monde allait au salon je suivis avant de m'allonger au sol en glissant un coussin sous mes lombaires et je posais me pieds sur l'ampli que Shane brancha. Ma meilleure amie arriva et mit le cd. La musique raisonna et lorsque la chanson démarra, je l'interprétais en même temps mais plus doucement. Juste pour me souvenir de l'enregistrement.

Durant les trois minutes et quelques, personne ne parla. Seule Caitlyn tapait la mesure du pied alors que je fredonnais. Quand la chanson fut terminée, elle reprit le cd qu'elle rangea alors qu'on attendait toutes les deux les réactions.

« - Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi tu ne veux pas faire carrière, me demanda mon mari. Non parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense les autres mais tu assures ! Cette chanson est carrément géniale !

Les autres furent tout aussi enthousiastes alors que je rougissais sous les compliments. Le plus beau fut cependant celui de Demi puisqu'elle me proposa qu'on écrive, rapidement, une chanson toutes les deux, afin qu'elle puisse l'incorporer dans son prochain album. Elle commençait à le préparer déjà puisqu'elle allait être très prise durant les prochains mois et elle aimait avoir le temps de bien réfléchir à ses textes.

On passa la soirée à discuter et les garçons furent des amours puisqu'ils firent le repas, expliquant, en riant, que c'était juste pour Demi. Habituellement ils ne se donnaient pas tant de mal. Je ris quand Caitlyn acquiesça, en précisant que c'était souvent Maureen et elle qui faisaient le repas.

« - Pas de chance les filles, ris-je. Mon mari est parfait et une fois sur deux, c'est lui qui prépare le repas ! J'ai même la chance d'avoir le petit-déj au lit tous les dimanches !

Elles pestèrent contre la perfection de Shane qui rit joyeusement en les entendant demander à leur copain de prendre exemple sur lui… Tout en riant bien sûr. La conversation était légère et le moment agréable. Seulement je sursautais en tenant mon ventre, un grand sourire aux lèvres que Demi interpréta très facilement pour l'avoir vu à son arrivée. Dès que Shane apprit qu'on pouvait sentir les coups de Locéa, il me fixa en me demandant pourquoi je n'avais rien dit puis s'approcha pour sentir également son bébé. Seulement, j'eus beau lui parler voir même la supplier de me donner encore un coup rien n'y fit, elle resta dans la même position ce qui chagrina mon mari.

Aussi lorsqu'on monta, à minuit, dans la chambre de notre fille, il me prit contre lui et posa ses deux mains sur mon ventre. Il ne renonçait pas visiblement. On essaya une, nouvelle fois, d'imaginer sa présence. Ses pleurs qui nous réveilleraient, son premier sourire, ses premiers mots. Shane rit quand je pariais que ce serait un morceau de chanson de sa rockstar de père et il me promit de lui apprendre mes textes avant.

« - Imbécile, ris-je… Tu crois qu'elle m'aimera, demandais-je soudainement.

« - Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle ne t'aime pas ? Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire Mitchie… Et tu es sa maman ! Elle t'aimera forcément, crois-moi. Tu es attachante, un vrai rayon de soleil, toujours de bonne humeur, adorable, gentille, douce, et tu l'aimes déjà cette petite. Crois-moi, elle sera incapable de te détester, j'en suis certain.

« - Peut-être mais quand elle saura que je suis malade, elle…

« - Elle fera comme son papa. Elle ira te voir, te faire un grand câlin et elle te dira combien elle t'aime… N'est-ce pas Locéa, dit-il à mon ventre… C'était quoi ça, demanda-t-il choqué.

« - Ta fille vient de te donner un coup mon cher. Visiblement, elle est d'accord avec toi, ajoutais-je doucement. Je t'aime mon bébé !

Elle me donna un autre coup faisant le bonheur de son adorable papa qui me porta jusqu'à notre chambre quand il vit que je fatiguais. On se coucha aussitôt et je me blottis contre lui, sans vouloir aller plus loin. Après tout, on a une invitée donc… On reste sage !

Pov de **Shane**

Depuis que Demi était repartie de chez nous, soit un mois, Mitchie était de plus en plus surprenante. Ses sautes d'humeurs reprenaient. Elle était une boule de tendresse et une véritable plaie la minute d'après. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à supporter ses changements d'humeur et je passais souvent chez ses parents pour savoir comment ils géraient cet inconvénient quand elle vivait chez eux mais ils n'avaient pu m'être d'aucun secours. Cependant j'avais appris certaines choses. Notamment éviter de la contredire et faire le dos rond. Selon Steve la plupart du temps, elle ne disait pas réellement ce contre quoi elle était énervée. Ouais, je ne suis pas convaincu mais essayons. Fatigué, je rentrais chez moi en espérant trouver ma gentille petite femme et non cette espèce de monstre impossible à gérer.

« - Saleté de machine incapable, hurla-t-elle quand je me garais dans le garage.

Bon, c'est foutu, songeais-je. Je pris quand même le bouquet de fleurs et j'entrais en l'appelant. Elle me prévint qu'elle était dans la buanderie. Je posais les roses sur la table de la cuisine et la rejoignis en prenant soin d'enlever mes chaussures. En ce moment, je devais friser le sans faute pour qu'elle ne me hurle pas dessus. Quand j'arrivais elle tapait sur la machine à laver en lui demandant de s'ouvrir et d'arrêter d'être une tête de mule.

« - Tu fais quoi, demandais-je amusé par la situation.

« - Je tricote, grogna-t-elle en prenant un tournevis.

« - Oh, oh, oh, dis-je en le lui prenant des mains. Que comptes-tu faire avec cet engin ?

« - Lui ouvrir le ventre à cette stupide machine à laver, qui refuse de me rendre mon linge !

Je souris et lâchant le tournevis, j'actionnais la sécurité enfant qu'on avait placé quelques jours auparavant. Aussitôt le couvercle se leva en douceur. Je me tournais vers ma femme voulant lui rappeler qu'elle m'avait forcé à mettre des sécurités partout, la semaine passée, mais elle explosa en sanglot. Perdu, je la pris dans mes bras, en lui demandant ce qu'elle avait. Ce ne fut qu'au troisième essai que je compris. Ça faisait deux heures qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir la machine. Je dus me mordre la lèvre à sang pour me retenir de rire. Je crois que sinon je risquais d'en prendre pour mon grade. Je la consolais du mieux que je pus et je l'aidais même à étendre le linge ce qui fit naître un sourire sur son visage. Ragaillardie par ce sourire, je l'emmenais dans la cuisine et lui tendis les fleurs que j'avais achetées en rentrant. Pendant qu'elle les mit dans l'eau, en racontant à notre fille qu'elle avait un papa en or, je commençais le repas, tout en rêvant d'une bonne douche. Quand elle eut terminée, je lui proposais de me remplacer le temps que j'aille me laver et elle vint m'embrasser pour me remercier de ne pas lui en vouloir. Je voulus lui demander pour quelle raison je pourrais lui en vouloir mais je renonçais.

Lorsque je revins dans la cuisine, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je la trouvais en train de terminer le repas en fredonnant une nouvelle chanson.

« - T'en as écris combien exactement ?

« - Euh… Beaucoup. Voyons, il y a _Lala Land, Make a wave, Our time is here, Gift of the friend, Moves me_ que j'ai écrite pour toi, lista-t-elle, _Shadow_ , _Two worlds collide_ avec Demi Et tellement d'autre, soupira-t-elle amusée. Pourquoi ?

« - Tu me ferais un concert privé un jour ?

« - D'accord. Attendons que j'aie accouché et je te chanterais toutes mes chansons.

Je souris ravi. Depuis qu'elle avait travaillé avec Demi sur leur duo, avec mes frères on avait réussi à la convaincre d'enregistrer _Make a wave_ avec nous. L'enregistrement était pour bientôt. Il faut dire que j'avais trouvé l'argument de choc. Elle se plaignait sans cesse de ne plus avoir d'argent et j'avais réussi à la convaincre que vendre ses textes ce qui lui permettrait d'en avoir. Après tout qui sait, elle deviendra peut-être une grande parolière ! Ce qui l'avait convaincu.

Finalement la soirée fut agréable même si Mitchie commençait à se plaindre des coups de notre fille. Parfois ils la réveillaient la nuit ou l'empêchaient de respirer. Ce dernier point me gênait plus que les autres je l'avoue. Surtout que depuis quelques jours, elle devait sans cesse surveiller son alimentation puisqu'elle faisait du diabète gestationnel. Symptôme qui devrait partir après son accouchement. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure qu'on monte, je la portais jusqu'à la chambre de notre fille, c'était notre rendez-vous. On s'était promis de venir tous les soirs discuter au calme de sa grossesse. Il pouvait se passer plein de chose dans la journée, durant une heure, chaque soir notre seul sujet de conversation était notre enfant. Ce qui nous permettait de pouvoir parler d'autre chose dans la journée. Même si avec le retour de Jaelyn, c'était dur. Elle avait manqué les premiers mois et elle voulait tout savoir. Comme en plus, elle avait toujours voulu être maman… Dès que Mitchie faisait un truc, allait chez le médecin ou autre, ma sœur voulait être prévenue afin de savoir à quoi elle devrait s'attendre.

« - Le sujet du jour, sourit-elle en se blottissant dans mes bras, est le suivant : Qui allons-nous choisir pour parrain et marraine ?

« - Jason et Jaelyn évidemment, dis-je avec sérieux malgré que je plaisantais.

« - Ah non Caitlyn et Nate !

On se regarda en riant tous les deux en comprenant qu'on n'avait aucune idée de qui serait quoi.

« - Je sais, je choisi le parrain et toi la marraine, proposais-je.

« - Dans ce cas, c'est Caitlyn. Je lui ai promis quand on était enfant ! Mais ta sœur semble tellement concernée que…

« - Stop, c'est toi la maman, tu choisies, fin de la conversation. Jaelyn sera la marraine du prochain et c'est tout !

« - Pas faux… Et le parrain alors ? Nate ? Jason ? Quelqu'un dont j'ignore l'existence ?

« - Et bien j'avais pensé choisir Nate si tu prenais Jaelyn et Jason si tu choisissais Caitlyn donc… Jason ! Dans ma famille on ne prend jamais un couple pour le même enfant.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Imagine qu'on prenne un couple. Jack et Cassie, un autre frère imaginaire, expliquais-je, et qu'ils aient un accident. S'ils meurent tous les deux notre bébé n'a plus ni parrain, ni marraine… Y a moins de chance que deux personnes ne vivant pas ensemble aient un accident le même jour !

« - C'est d'un glauque, grimaça-t-elle. Mais ça se tient. Donc c'est Caitlyn et Jason ?

J'acquiesçais et elle me proposa qu'on prévienne les concernés demain en ajoutant qu'ils auraient un droit de véto pour second prénom comme c'était la coutume dans sa famille.

« - C'est quoi ton second prénom ?

« - Et toi, répondit-elle gênée.

« - Matteo, souris-je.

« - Moi c'est Aly. Et je n'aime pas !

Je ris en lui signalant que je l'avais compris face à son refus de me le donner ce qui la fit sourire puis comme elle semblait fatiguée je proposais d'ajourner la réunion. Expression qui la fit plus que rire.

Le lendemain je convoquais Jason et Caitlyn à midi à la maison. Avec Mitchie nous avions décidé de leur dire d'abord à eux puis après seulement aux autres. Pour l'occasion, Mitchie avait fait une salade de maïs, des galettes de pommes de terre avec du roastbeef, et en dessert une crème catalane, sa spécialité selon elle. Spécialité qui changeait toutes les semaines. Ils arrivèrent à l'heure ce que je remerciais et pour cause. Avec mes frères nous n'avions rien de prévu et Caitlyn n'avait pas cours, chose rare. On s'installa pour manger à l'intérieur malgré le beau temps. Personne ne devait entendre notre décision pour le moment. Durant le repas en lui-même, la conversation fut légère. Caitlyn parlait de ses cours et avec Jason on se moquait gentiment d'elle. Malheureusement comme sa meilleure amie, elle avait la langue bien pendue et elle nous répondait du tac o tac. A croire qu'elles avaient pris des cours.

« - Vous devez vous demander pourquoi juste vous, demanda Mitchie en posant le dessert sur la table. Eh bien voilà, sourit-elle quand ils eurent acquiescé, hier avec Shane on a beaucoup parlé et… Si vous êtes d'accord naturellement, on ne vous oblige à rien ! Shane ?

« - OK, je continue, ris-je. Voilà avec Mitchie on a longuement discuté et si vous êtes d'accord on aimerait que vous soyez le parrain et la marraine de Locéa.

« - C'est vrai, s'étonna Caitlyn.

« - Je te l'avais promis, non ?

La nouvelle marraine sourit en hochant la tête avant d'aller prendre ma femme dans ses bras alors que mon frère me remerciait. Il me promit d'être à la hauteur de la tâche et je ris doucement. Il n'y avait que lui pour dire une telle phrase avec autant de respect et d'emphase. On le croirait investi d'une mission divine !

« - Hey bébé Locéa, tu m'entends ? C'est ta marraine Caitlyn. Mais tu pourras m'appeler Caty d'accord ? Tu sais quoi ? Je suis hyper pressée de te parler pour de vrai et de te tenir dans mes bras, mais promis c'est ta maman qui aura le privilège de te tenir dans ses bras la première !

Je souris à cette scène tout en me souvenant que la première fois que j'avais surpris Mitchie en train de parler à son ventre, j'avais eu une toute autre réaction. A ce moment, j'avais été plus qu'étonné et intimidé lorsque j'avais senti son ventre contre ma main. Je lui avais parlé quelques secondes puis j'étais reparti avec l'impression d'avoir dérangé un moment précieux aux yeux de ma femme. J'avais maintenant l'habitude de voir quelqu'un parler au ventre de ma femme. Tout le monde le faisait à vrai dire. Mes parents, ceux de Mitchie, Jaelyn, mes frères, Caitlyn et même Demi ! Sans compter Mitchie et moi. Nous lui parlions tout le temps. Je surprenais ma femme à lui parler à n'importe quel moment. Qu'elle fasse du repassage, qu'elle regarde un film ou bien lise, elle lui disait ce qu'elle faisait. Pour ma part, j'attendais qu'on soit allongés dans notre lit, et je lui racontais combien sa maman était formidable. Je la prévenais qu'avec ses oncles on créait des mouvements de foules quand on sortait tous les trois et parfois je lui racontais les concerts, mes rêves d'enfants, des choses que j'avais envie de faire ! Tout était prétexte à parler à ce ventre qui grossissait doucement.

* * *

* : Les deux livres cités au début : Ce que vivent les roses, et Rien ne vaut la douceur du foyer, sont de **Mary Higgins Clark**. Auteur que j'adore et dont je recommande les livres. Surtout ces deux là, ils sont géniaux… Après reste à savoir si j'ai réellement dévoilé ou non la fin. Lisez et vous verrez ! héhé

Et voilà pour ce soir, c'est tout. J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'avoue la fin me plaît moyen mais je n'arrivais à pas le finir autrement. Dans le prochain chapitre cependant, j'accélère encore le temps parce qu'il ne me reste que deux évènements que j'aimerais mettre dans le même chapitre donc… A la semaine prochaine si j'ai **au moins 5 reviews** !

Miss Tagada (L)


	41. Chapitre 40

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. Oui oui je sais je suis en retard mais au moins il est là… Et la semaine prochaine ça sera l'épilogue… Un épilogue un peu spécial mais j'en parlerais à ce moment-là ) Merci à **Nivie** , **Guest** (Hello toi. Ah attention je n'ai pas dit que c'était réellement la fin des livres. Pour ça il faut lire Mary Higgins Clark :p Eh ouais Mitchie a déjà de quoi faire tout un album ! :p Ah ben je suis ravie que tu aimes le prénom de Locéa, j'avoue il est très original, je l'ai inventé spécialement pour cette fiction :p Ouais une vraie petite princesse. Bises), **Pims10** , **Audrey .d** (Salut miss. Ah ben ravie que les chapitres t'aient plu. Pour l'accouchement c'est maintenant mais je doute que tu apprécies la manière dont je l'ai écris. Alors oui c'est possible, je viens de demander à Shane (mon mari sorry :p) et il m'a assuré qu'il n'était pas unique :p mais faudra bien chercher mdrr Bisouilles), **Romane 4321** et **Sweet-Devil973** pour leurs reviews

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Pov de **Mitchie**

 **Le** temps filait à une allure folle depuis quelques semaines. Depuis que Shane avait réussi à réaliser le seul rêve dont je ne lui avais jamais parlé. J'ignorais encore comment il avait réussi ce miracle mais je pouvais, à nouveau, voir ma cousine qui avait neuf ans à présent. Lorsqu'elle m'avait vu enceinte, elle avait été légèrement choquée puis m'avait couru dans les bras. Patrick, mon oncle, avait mal vu cette rencontre mais bizarrement, il n'avait rien dit. Chikako, ma fameuse cousine, et moi avons passé des heures entières à se raconter nos vies. Elle était fan de ma belle-famille et Shane s'était arrangé pour qu'elle rencontre le groupe complet. Ainsi que Maureen et Caitlyn qu'elle connaissait déjà. Sans oublier Jaelyn. Le moment avait été intense. Elle en avait pleuré de joie, et avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à leur poser un milliard de question. Shane avait simplement décrété que la curiosité était visiblement une marque de famille. Selon lui, le soir où on s'était mis ensemble, je lui avais posé tout autant de question. Ce qui était faux, je vous assure ! Je lui ai juste demandé comment je devais agir. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux s'il y a un million de choses auxquelles faut faire attention. Les fans, les journalistes, comment s'habiller, se coiffer, se tenir, parler, marcher… Bref, un milliard de choses quoi !

« - Mitchie, c'est moi, t'es où ?

« - Jardin, criais-je en fermant les yeux.

« - Tu vas bien ma petite chérie ?

Je l'embrassais doucement avant de lui assurer que tout était parfait et de lui retourner la politesse.

« - Tout roule ma poule ! Et ma petite junior, elle va bien aussi ?

Bizarrement, depuis qu'il savait que j'étais enceinte, il me demandait toujours comment allait notre fille, même s'il se préoccupait d'abord de ma santé. Ce que j'appréciais. Je n'aurais pas aimé passer après notre bébé, j'aurais eu l'impression d'être une poule pondeuse !

« - Elle va bien. Elle a du mal à s'installer cela dit. Elle bouge sans cesse, c'est fatigant, et… Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu sembles carrément excité !

« - Dis-moi, tu m'as bien dit que tu aurais aimé qu'on parte en vacances tous les deux ?

« - Oui, grimaçais-je. Tu m'as même répondu qu'en ce moment ce n'était pas possible puisque vous faisiez la promotion de votre troisième single.

« - En effet… Je t'ai menti, sourit-il tout fier.

« - Pardon ?

« - Ouais. On a terminé ça hier ! Enfin j'ai encore un plateau ce soir mais… Tadam, dit-il en me tendant une enveloppe.

Tadam ? Il le sort d'où ce tadam, me demandais-je en prenant la fameuse enveloppe. Je l'ouvris délicatement et j'en sortis deux billets pour rejoindre Los Angeles…

« - … LA ? Pour aller faire une promo quelconque, hasardais-je.

« - Non.

« - Pour… Aller voir des amis de là-bas ?

« - Tu refroidies !

« - OK, euh… Je sais, tu as retrouvé ta première copine, et elle habite à LA. Tu veux aller la voir pour lui montrer que tu avais eu raison de la quitter, ris-je.

« - Alors là, tu gèles carrément ! T'es limite en Antarctique !

« - OK… Je sèche, c'est quoi la raison de ce voyage à LA ?

« - Eh bien, dit-il en s'asseyant de manière à me prendre dans ses bras, comme tu m'as dit que tu voulais des vacances, qu'on n'a toujours pas été en voyage de noce et qu'en plus tu avais adoré LA, quand on était que tous les deux, je me suis dit… Et si je réservais la plus belle des surprises à ma femme en préparant, tout seul comme le grand garçon que je suis, le voyage le plus paradisiaque possible ?

« - C'est-à-dire, demandais-je soudainement excitée.

« - Eh bien, si tu arrives à faire nos valises pour une semaine, en moins de deux jours, on part demain soir ! On sera à LA à huit heures, juste à temps pour partir à l'aventure sur un yacht. Juste, toi, moi, notre bébé en devenir et quelques personnes pour nous faciliter la vie, éluda-t-il. Toujours partante ?

« - Tu parles Charles ! Je te suis ! Je peux même être prête dans la minute… Ou plutôt dans l'heure, grimaçais-je en sentant mon bébé. Elle bouge encore !

Il sourit alors que je me levais lentement… Enfin j'essayais mais c'était de plus en plus dur. Dis donc, heureusement que la grossesse ne dure pas quinze mois parce qu'une femme serait incapable de se lever toute seule à ce rythme-là ! Shane rit et comme il était déjà debout, il me tendit les mains.

« - Non je peux y arriver seule, dis-je mi fatiguée, mi en colère.

Il acquiesça sans faire d'histoire et fit un pas en arrière alors que je m'escrimais comme une dingue pour me remettre sur mes deux jambes. Il me fallut au moins dix minutes selon moi, mais deux réellement, pour y parvenir et je souris fière de moi. Mon mari rit doucement avant de venir m'embrasser en chuchotant que j'étais la meilleure. On peut rêver, mais c'est flatteur. Au lieu de lui répondre, je me contentais de l'embrasser tendrement à mon tour et j'en profitais pour m'accrocher à lui. Tout ce travail m'avait légèrement fatiguée. En plus je n'avais pas assez dormi à cause d'un appel à huit heures du matin…

« - Fatiguée ma petite chérie ?

« - Non, elle va bien, mais ton gros hippopotame ronchon lui est crevé !

« - Alors viens mon bel hippopotame ronchon, je t'emmène au salon.

Il me porta sans effort et je soupirais de frustration. J'avais pourtant l'impression de peser une tonne. Aux dernières nouvelles qui dataient de quatre jours, je pesais cinquante kilos avec mon bébé. J'étais censé prendre sept kilos pendant ma grossesse mais j'en avais perdue. Au début, j'en faisais cinquante-cinq. Nom d'une flûte en bois pourri, quand j'aurais accouchée, je ne ferais plus que quarante deux kilos par là ! Je repris pied à la réalité quand Shane me posa, avec une douceur infinie sur notre lit et je l'interrogeais du regard.

« - On va commencer nos valises maintenant. Comme t'es fatiguée, je vais les faire sous ton aval ! Tu n'auras qu'à me dire ce qu'il faut, ok ?

« - D'accord ! Commençons par des vêtements de rechange pour… Combien de temps ?

« - Sept jours, plus une tenue pour voyager !

Je le regardais mettre un pull et un jeans plus un tas de tee-shirt et des shorts. S'il met des tongs, je vais exploser de rire, je vous préviens ! Ah oui, c'est vrai on part sur un bateau ! Pas besoin d'être bien habillé, on sera loin de la côte. Enfin pas la peine d'être à la pointe de la mode en jeans cigarette et tee-shirt vintage comme il adore ! Je sourcillais lorsque je le vis prendre des maillots de bain et je m'interrogeais. Y aurait-il une piscine sur le bateau ? C'est idiot, on sera au milieu de l'océan… Ouais mais les requins… Finalement la piscine, c'est une bonne idée !

« - Il va te manquer des sous-vêtements mon cher, constatais-je amusée.

« - Je n'ai pas fini ma chère. Et puis… C'est pas comme si j'en aurais besoin, plaisanta-t-il.

Je préférais ne pas répondre, et j'acquiesçais quand il en mit pour huit jours. Il me demanda si j'acceptais de mettre ses produits de toilettes si jamais il oubliait, ce dont je doutais entre nous, puis on attaqua ma valise. Je lui dis ce que je voulais emmener, en changeant sans cesse d'opinion, ce qui le fit rire.

« - T'es une vraie fille, ce n'est pas possible, dit-il amusé. Une heure pour mettre sept rechanges dans une valise, impossible de faire plus long !

« - Attends que j'ai accouchée et que je puisse rentrer, de nouveau, dans mes fringues préférés, tu vas voir ce que c'est réellement une fille, le menaçais-je.

Pourtant, je savais au fond de moi que je pouvais jeter mes vêtements datant d'avant ma grossesse, je ne pourrais plus les mettre correctement. Je chassais de mon esprit mes idées noires et repris ma valise dans le but de la finir.

Ce qui dura les deux jours restants mais lorsque Shane rentra, il prit sa douche puis chargea ma voiture que je confiais à Nate, sans problème. D'une part, j'avais parfaitement confiance en lui pour la conduire sans l'abîmer, de plus avec toutes les fois où il m'avait prêtée sa volvo… J'embrassais Snow que je ne verrais pas durant une semaine, puis on prit la direction de l'aéroport. Nate nous aida à enregistrer nos bagages, puis nous souhaita bon voyage. Je l'embrassais en le remerciant d'accepter de garder mon chien.

« - Pas de problème. Quand tu reviendras, elle saura faire le poirier, rit-il.

Je l'imitais puis avec Shane on monta dans l'avion à destination de Los Angeles. Avec un arrêt à Dallas, Texas et un autre à Phoenix en Arizona. Traduction on mettrait neuf heures pour y aller… Alors que c'était le temps qu'on avait mis aller-retour la dernière fois.

Durant le trajet, je m'endormis fatiguée. J'avais l'impression que mon ventre était plus bas et je devais aller aux toilettes toutes les vingt minutes approximativement. Ce qui était très contraignant pour dormir. Locéa ne me laissait pas une minute de repos. Quand elle ne jouait pas avec ma vessie, elle bougeait et souvent pour plaisanter je disais à son père qu'avant de la prendre dans mes bras, je lui mettrais une claque ! Ce que je serais incapable de faire au passage !

En adorable mari prévenant qu'il était, Shane me réveilla à chaque atterrissage. Malheureusement on changea d'avion pour le dernier vol puisque le pilote avait remarqué un problème avec les freins à l'atterrissage. Oui, merci c'est très gentil de nous avoir prévenus. Je fis part de mes pensées à mon mari qui sourit en admettant que je n'avais quand même pas tort. Encore heureux tiens ! Bon ceci dit, le pilote a été sympa, il n'a pas tenté un autre vol avec nous à l'intérieur !

Comme prévu, on arriva à huit heures du matin sur le sol de Los Angeles et on prit immédiatement la direction de la Marina Del Rey, avec nos valises dans le coffre. Shane avait été parfait. Il avait réservé vol, voiture et même bateau. Je n'avais eu qu'à vérifier les valises, et me reposer au maximum. C'était la directive de mon médecin. On l'avait mis au courant du projet en lui demandant s'il y avait des contre-indications. Il m'assura que du moment que je n'en profitais pas pour faire une course contre les requins, ça devrait bien aller. Même si j'avais l'interdiction de forcer. Si c'était trop dur, ou fatiguant, je devais le signaler à quelqu'un. Je souris quand la voiture s'arrêta. Nous étions enfin arrivés ! Notre chauffeur nous aida à porter nos valises jusqu'au bateau puisque je n'avais pas le droit de prendre autre chose que mon propre sac. Ceci dit, il est assez lourd. Une journée de shopping avec lui sur l'épaule, je peux vous dire, que c'est long ! Même si je ne m'en plains pas ! Un homme vint nous aider à tout charger et nous souhaita la bienvenue avec un grand sourire avant de nous présenter l'équipage. J'en concluais donc que c'était le capitaine du bateau. Je souris à Emma et Carly tandis que Shane serra la main du capitaine et des deux stewarts. Danny et Manuel. Emma m'expliqua qu'elle était la cuisinière alors que Carly était la femme de chambre entre guillemet. En réalité, elles étaient surtout là pour m'aider. Elles connaissaient les gestes de premiers secours et Emma avait même été infirmière avant de changer de voie. Elles m'aidèrent à m'allonger afin que je me repose et Shane me rejoignit peu de temps après en m'expliquant qu'on quittait la marina. Il était resté sur le pont afin d'être certain que personne d'autre ne monterait. J'acquiesçais en me blottissant contre lui et j'embrassais sa joue.

« - Cette semaine loin de tout promet d'être fantasmatique alors merci mon chéri, souris-je. Je t'aime !

« - Moi aussi je t'aime ma petite chérie et je te promets que les prochains jours seront paradisiaques !

Je souris de plus belle à cette promesse. Je m'endormis rapidement bercé par le bateau qui voguait tranquillement sur l'océan.

Pov de **Shane**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je grimaçais. J'avais le soleil en plein visage. Je soupirais en songeant que je ne pourrais plus dormir et comme Mitchie avait la chance d'être restée avec Morphée, je fermais le volet avant de prendre une douche. Je sortis ensuite en silence de la chambre afin de rejoindre l'équipage sur le pont. Manuel m'apprit qu'on allait bientôt arriver au premier point d'encrage souhaité, ce qui me rassura. On ne voyait plus vraiment Los Angeles à ce niveau. Nous étions même loin de l'île de Santa Barbara, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Je m'accoudais au pont et fixais l'horizon en respirant lentement. C'était un vrai bonheur d'être loin de tout.

« - Vous voulez boire quelque chose, me demanda Carly.

J'acquiesçais et afin de lui faciliter le travail, je la suivis. J'optais pour un cocktail coloré et je rejoignis la cabine dans le but d'aller profiter de la piscine. Il n'était que quinze heures, nous avions donc le temps avant le repas du soir. Seulement, alors que j'enlevais mon t-shirt, j'entendis un petit rire et je me tournais pour voir ma femme, assise en tailleur au milieu du lit. Elle mit une main au niveau de son nombril et dit :

« - C'est bon tu peux continuer de te changer, je lui cache les yeux !

« - Très drôle, souris-je. Bien dormi ?

« - Ouais mais ce n'était pas drôle ce matin, j'étais toute seule à profiter du bateau ! Tu devais être fatigué d'ailleurs. En me levant, je suis presque tombée sur toi, sans que tu dises quoique ce soit ! Ah si, tu as dit et là je cite « Hm, miam, miam » !

Je la regardais perplexe puis je m'excusais de mon manque de conversation quand je dormais, ce qui nous fit rire. A ce moment-là seulement, je notais qu'elle n'avait plus la même robe. Elle avait une de mes chemises, que je ne me rappelais pas avoir prise, avec un petit short. Lorsqu'elle me vit prendre un maillot de bain, elle sourit et vint m'embrasser avant de me demander si elle était la bienvenue.

« - Petite idiote, ris-je. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais toujours la bienvenue… Partout !

« - Même sous ta douche, demanda-t-elle avec innocence.

« - Même sous ma douche… Surtout sous ma douche, me repris-je.

« - Et quand tu vas en studio ?

« - Et quand je vais en studio également.

« - Même quand tu es aux toilettes ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre quand je me stoppais en entendant sa question. Je l'embrassais avant de chuchoter qu'elle était également la bienvenue, ce qui la fit rougir significativement. Elle prit ensuite un de ses maillots qu'elle enfila juste devant moi. Je dus me retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Depuis quelques jours, nos rapports lui étaient douloureux et son médecin nous avait conseillé l'abstinence. Je n'en étais pas ravi mais c'était la meilleure chose qu'on pouvait faire pour notre premier enfant. Je me pliais à la règle avec joie, ou presque en tout cas. Cependant, la voir enlever un à un tous ses vêtements entama sérieusement ma motivation à rester sage. Très sérieusement même ! Cela dit, c'était du sadisme de rester là à la regarder faire sachant que plus m'était interdit. Quand ce fut bon, on remonta avant de prendre la direction de la piscine où je plongeais rapidement alors qu'elle s'y glissait lentement. Je l'observais, fasciné, prendre de multiples précautions pour faciliter les dernières semaines de sa grossesse. Elle vint me rejoindre en souriant.

« - Quand je pense que j'ai envie de venir dans l'eau depuis mon réveil de ce matin, soupira-t-elle avant de venir m'embrasser.

« - Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue plus tôt ?

« - Ce n'est pas drôle toute seule… Et puis… J'ai fait autre chose en attendant ! Tu savais que le capitaine est un mordu de poisson ? On en a discuté pendant deux heures durant le déjeuner. Quand il n'est pas en mer pour balader des touristes dans notre genre, il est sur des bateaux pour aider à sauvegarder les baleines et les dauphins dans leurs habitats naturels. Il n'a pas de famille, alors il peut voyager beaucoup. L'an dernier, il a même, enfin lui et son équipe, ils ont remis une baleine à la mer. Elle s'était échouée. A ce qu'il paraît, c'est énorme comme bête, rit-elle. Du coup, maintenant j'ai envie de voir une baleine. Une vraie, je veux dire ! Tu sais qui nage avec ses amies baleines et ses bébés.

« - Eh bien dis donc. Moi qui commençais à être à court de rêves à réaliser grâce au capitaine, j'en ai un de plus. Quoi d'autre ? Nager avec des dauphins ? Allez voir les coraux près de l'Australie ? Allez dire bonjour aux kangourous, proposais-je amusé.

« - Non… Tu vas obliger ta femme à remonter sur scène après son accouchement, parce que Demi avait raison, c'est incroyable comme sensation et finalement je veux y retourner… Mais qu'avec vous. Pas question de faire carrière !

Je ris en l'entendant parler. Plus ça allait, plus son discours me faisait rire. Durant notre tournée, nous avions dû profiter de sa culpabilité pour la faire monter sur scène et à présent, elle me suppliait presque de la faire venir avec nous. Je lui proposais donc de sortir _Make a wave_ en cd durant notre tournée, ce qui lui ferait une excellente raison de venir. Elle refusa cependant avec un argument de choc. Notre tournée débutait dans cinq mois, notre bébé ne supporterait pas le long voyage.

On passa l'après-midi à nager, ou plutôt à barboter dans la piscine en discutant légèrement. On se contentait d'apprécier le moment câlin qu'on vivait. Quand ce fut l'heure, Carly, si je me souviens bien, nous proposa de passer à table. J'hochais la tête en m'apercevant seulement maintenant que je n'avais que des cocktails, heureusement sans alcools, dans l'estomac. Je sortis de l'eau et aidais ma femme en lui proposant de prendre une douche rapide avant de manger. Elle acquiesça et on prévint Emma lorsqu'on la croisa. Elle nous assura qu'elle passerait le message et lorsqu'on rejoignit le coin salle à manger, un quart d'heure plus tard, la table était mise mais personne n'avait commencé. Les hôtesses terminaient d'ailleurs d'amener les plats. On s'installa avec tout le monde et j'eus un léger sourire quand Mitchie interrogea le capitaine sur son autre métier. Le sauvetage des baleines. Je croisais son regard amusé et souris. Et oui ma femme est une curieuse… Et une fouineuse. J'avais eu du mal à en revenir quand elle avait fouillé dans toute la maison, le jour de son emménagement, pour trouver toutes les traces de Caroline que j'avais oublié. Je ne lui avais rien dit sur le moment, elle n'était pas en état d'entendre des reproches et cette anecdote nous faisait rire avec mes frères. Mais c'est vrai que lorsqu'on en avait discuté tous les trois, ils avaient été choqués. Pas dans le mauvais sens heureusement. Disons que ça les avait étonnés et ils avaient fouillé leurs chambres, Nate surtout, pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait aucun cadeau venant de cette Caroline. Jason ne l'ayant jamais trop aimé, tout comme Maureen d'ailleurs, il avait jeté tous les cadeaux sitôt que je leur avais dit que j'avais rompu. C'était il y a moins de trois ans. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu une éternité depuis. Ce qui n'était pas faux. J'étais retombé amoureux d'une fille géniale, je m'étais fiancé, puis marié, j'allais être papa et je vivais avec une femme surprenante. Elle avait aidé ma sœur quand personne n'avait vu ses problèmes, avait vaillamment supporté le rejet temporaire de mes parents et me montrait chaque jour sa force en supportant sa maladie sans se plaindre ni même montrer un signe de faiblesse. Quand on ne la connaissait pas, on avait du mal à croire qu'elle était atteinte du VIH. Elle semblait tellement pleine de vie et d'entrain. Elle avait toujours un mot pour rire, des attentions qui faisaient sourire et des idées originales pour m'émerveiller au quotidien. C'était pour cette raison que je passais tous ses caprices. Elle en faisait très peu mais elle m'apportait tellement que c'était un vrai plaisir de la gâter chaque jour, juste pour voir un sourire fleurir sur son visage d'ange.

La soirée fut un régal et à défaut de pouvoir s'enfermer dans la chambre de notre fille, on alla sur le pont, allongé face aux étoiles pour parler de notre futur. Pour la première fois, ce ne fut pas Locéa au centre de notre conversation mais nous. Ce que l'on ferait suite à l'arrivée de notre bébé. L'idée d'écrire pour les autres tentait Mitchie de plus en plus et je souris en songeant qu'elle avait peut-être trouvé sa voie. Être maman et parolière. Les deux pouvaient être jouables surtout que s'il fallait pour ça retourner à Los Angeles, nous le ferions. Nate était également partant même si la distance avec sa copine l'ennuyait. Bizarrement, il avait aimé notre mois à LA et avait été déçu de partir. Il n'avait rien dit devant Mitchie pour ne pas qu'elle soit triste. En réalité, c'était la seule qui voulait réellement rentrer. Moi je la suivrais n'importe où et Nate avait simplement voulu revenir pour Caitlyn. Jason et Maureen nous avaient donc suivis. Mes parents, quant à eux, avaient songé à Jaelyn. Elle n'était pas encore assez forte pour vivre dans une grande ville telle que LA. Mais aucun des membres des _Connect3_ n'avaient eu réellement envie de quitter Los Angeles et son soleil presque toujours présent.

« - Bon monsieur mon mari, j'ai mal au dos, souffla Mitchie, donc je file au lit. Rejoins-moi quand tu seras fatigué. Je t'aime !

Je lui souris et l'aidais à se lever avant de me remettre sur mes pieds pour la suivre. Elle avait interrompu le fil de mes pensées mais je m'en moquais. On salua tout le monde en les remerciant du service, avant de rejoindre notre cabine. J'entendis le capitaine envoyer tout le monde au lit. Je me changeais puis quand Mitchie fut allongée, je la rejoignis en la prenant dans mes bras. Je souris en la sentant se caler confortablement et lui demandais si elle était pressée de rentrer.

« - Non, souffla-t-elle.

« - Ah bon ? Snow ne te manque pas ?

« Si beaucoup mais… Quand on sera à la maison, il ne me restera plus qu'une semaine avant d'accoucher.

« - Et alors ? Je croyais que t'en avais marre de te sentir grosse et que tu voulais tenir notre bébé dans tes bras !

« - Oui, oui mais… J'ai peur Shane, souffla-t-elle.

Je me tendis en sentant l'angoisse dans sa voix et je me tournais vers elle.

« - De quoi as-tu peur ?

« - De l'accouchement… D'après ta mère ça fait très mal… Et la cousine de Demi a souffert pendant près de quinze heures sur la table avant que son bébé n'arrive, dit-elle en pleurant légèrement… Je ne veux pas avoir mal ! Accoucher oui mais sentir Locéa avancer millimètre, après millimètre… J'ai lu un livre où tout est expliqué et ça semble tellement douloureux ! Si tu savais. Chaque contraction, chaque poussée… ça me fait peur ! Très peur !

« - Rassure-toi ma petite chérie, elles t'ont menti. Si c'était si douloureux, tu crois que ma mère aurait accepté de nous faire mes frères et moi après Lyn ? Elle a juste voulu t'effrayer… Elle a même réussi à ce que j'entends !

« - T'es sûr ?

« - Non, je n'ai jamais accouché, lui rappelais-je, mais si ça faisait si mal, on ne serait pas autant sur terre, tu ne crois pas ?

Je lui cachais qu'avec la péridurale, c'était sans doute moins douloureux sans compter les césariennes. A mon niveau, ça restait des notions floues. J'entendais souvent que la taille de l'aiguille était impressionnante, mais qu'en savais-je au fond ? Ce n'était pas moi qui portais notre enfant et qui allais lui donner la vie. Même si je voulais assister à l'accouchement de A à Z. Nous en avions longuement parlé hier et c'était certain. Je serai là à chaque étape ! Je ne voulais rien louper. Encore plus maintenant que je savais combien elle était terrifiée. Je la sentais trembler contre moi à mesure qu'elle continuait de me raconter des histoires effrayantes sur des femmes qui mourraient sur la table d'accouchement ou qui souffraient si fort qu'on les entendaient hurler deux étages plus bas. Je me demandais combien de ces histoires étaient réelles. Et surtout, qu'est-ce qui avait pris à maman de lui raconter des choses pareilles ? Elle m'expliqua que, selon Jaelyn, certaines femmes en venaient même à demander à ce qu'on leur ouvre le ventre directement pour le faire sortir tant la douleur était forte, et je la stoppais.

« - Arrête Mitchie, tu te fais peur pour rien. Jaelyn a toujours aimé effrayer les gens et visiblement elle a trouvé ton point faible ! Que ce soit douloureux, je veux bien y croire, mais d'en venir au point de vouloir s'ouvrir soi-même l'utérus pour en déloger son bébé, désolé mais non, je n'y crois pas ! Tu ferais bien de te mettre ça dans la tête. Ma sœur t'a mentie !

Elle me demanda, trois fois, si j'en étais certain et je la rassurais. Plus jeune, elle m'avait fait croire que les enfants pas sages, ce qui était mon cas, était souvent abandonné dans la rue, ou bien à l'école… A cette époque, je redoutais comme un diable qu'on m'y oublie ! Tout comme elle avait fait croire à Jason qu'on vivait dans une maison hantée alors qu'il a une trouille bleue des fantômes… Ma sœur était dangereuse ! Très dangereuse. Une fois qu'elle connaissait votre peur, elle n'hésitait pas à vous raconter des trucs horribles ! Comme Nate qui avait longtemps cru que dans la viande pour enfants, il y avait des cadavres d'araignées. Pendant deux ans, il a été incapable de voir un morceau de viande sans vomir ! Faut dire qu'il craignait de manger une araignée dans son sommeil, alors que c'est absolument faux.

Pov de **Mitchie**

Durant deux jours, la vie à bord fut agréable. J'avais souvent des crampes au ventre mais c'était normal. Je devais accoucher dans deux semaines et le docteur Connors m'avait prévenu. Tant que les douleurs ne seraient pas régulières tout irait bien. Ceci dit, j'ai oublié mon chronomètre chez moi donc j'ignorais si elles l'étaient ou pas et comme je n'en avais pas parfois pendant trois heures puis cinq d'un coup, j'en concluais que l'heure de la délivrance n'était pas encore pour tout de suite ! Ce qui m'arrangeait parce que malgré le beau discours de Shane, je n'étais pas rassurée. J'avais lu partout que c'était douloureux et que même si on en refaisait d'autre, on n'oubliait pas la douleur… Heureusement c'était le premier le pire, après c'était plus facile et moins désagréable. Donc, vivement mon prochain bébé… Mais pas avant deux ans hein. Maman à dix-huit ans est un statut un peu lourd à porter. Les gens qui vous fixent dans la rue genre vous avez fait quelque chose de mal, j'en ai marre ! Alors qu'en théorie, même en pratique, on n'a rien fait de mal. On a tout fait dans l'ordre. Fiançailles, mariage et bébé après… Je sortis de mon lit en m'étirant longuement quand une crampe me frappa plus forte que les autres. Je me pliais en deux sous le poids de la douleur, m'agrippant au drap tout en serrant les dents. La douleur dura bien trente secondes puis disparut alors que je soufflais de soulagement. Dis donc, c'est douloureux ces trucs là ! Faut prévenir les générations futures, c'est de la torture !

Quelques minutes plus tard, je rejoignis mon mari sur le pont. Comme souvent, je le retrouvais allongé sur une chaise longue les yeux dans le vague et un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être dans sa tête, dans ces moments-là ! Mais à chaque fois que je lui demandais, il me répondait que c'était le fait de savoir qu'on aurait bientôt notre bébé qui le faisait sourire ainsi. Mais j'avais du mal à le croire. Je m'approchais pour l'embrasser doucement puis je le laissais faire quand il me prit dans ses bras.

« - Bien dormi ?

« - Ouais, la sieste était bonne, admis-je. Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait en attendant ?

« - Rien. Je pensais à notre retour. Trois jours et on réintègre la grisaille Tulsienne !

« - Arrête, le climat est agréable en Oklahoma ! Et on retrouve ta famille, la mienne, mon chien, et Caitlyn, j'ai hâte ! Sauf pour ta sœur. Si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai, je vais probablement la tuer !

« - Je la tiendrais pour être certaine qu'elle ne filera pas !

Je le remerciais pour cette aide précieuse puis on discuta tranquillement quand soudain, j'eus une autre de ces contractions hyper douloureuse et je me pliais en deux alors que Shane s'affolait en me demandant ce qu'il se passait. Quand elle fut passée, je rassurais mon mari, ce n'était rien. Ça arrivait de temps à autre pendant deux heures puis j'étais tranquille pour le reste de la journée. Il me regarda perplexe mais ne dit rien. Je voyais pourtant qu'il n'était pas convaincu et je l'embrassais pour lui prouver que j'allais bien. Il m'avait fallut plus de cinq minutes pour qu'il ait confiance en moi. Je n'accoucherais pas avant deux jours, j'en étais certaine ! Soudain, je sentis que quelque chose n'était pas normal et avant que je ne puisse prévenir, du liquide nous inonda les jambes.

« - Et ça, c'est normal peut-être, demanda-t-il affolé.

« - Non, ça c'est perdre les eaux, fis-je calmement… Shane… Je crois que je vais accoucher sur le bateau, ajoutais-je en tremblant.

« - Calme-toi ma belle, dit-il doucement avant de hurler, Capitaine !… Emma, dit-il quand une des hôtesses arriva, préviens le capitaine Butters, on rentre à Los Angeles. Mitchie a perdu les eaux ! Vite, hurla-t-il alors qu'elle repartait déjà. Allez courage Mitchie, dit-il, tu te souviens de la respiration qu'on t'a apprise à tes cours non ?

« - Oui mais, ils ont oublié de prévenir que ce serait si douloureux, dis-je en pleurant. Je ne veux pas Shane, dis à ta fille de rester en place pendant encore quatre jours. Que j'ai le temps de réintégrer Tulsa et de me préparer psychologiquement. Je t'en prie !

« - Elle ne m'écoutera pas, sourit-il, mais je vais essayer. Locéa, dit-il à mon ventre, je sais qu'avec ta maman on t'a dit au moins cent fois qu'on était pressé que tu arrives mais s'il te plait, reste encore quelques jours au chaud !

« - J'ai appelé l'hôpital de la Marina. Il nous envoie un hélicoptère médical, nous dit Carly en nous rejoignant. Mitchie, je vais devoir regarder la dilatation du col !

J'acquiesçais lentement en remerciant l'idée que j'avais eu de me mettre en robe. Quelques secondes plus tard, le verdict tomba. J'étais dilatée de trois centimètres. Je la regardais incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« - Les contractions vont se rapprocher de plus en plus, et seront plus douloureuses maintenant que la poche est percée.

A ces mots, je déglutis et m'agrippais à Shane.

« - Ne la laisse pas sortir, suppliais-je. Dis-lui de rentrer !

Il sourit, je crois, mais me rappela qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

« - Je te promets que tout ira bien ma belle ! Je ne te quitte pas !

Je fus légèrement rassurée par ses mots pourtant lorsqu'on entendit l'hélicoptère, je me crispais de nouveau. Shane était en train d'appeler ses parents, les priant d'emmener tout le monde à Los Angeles, ma famille compris. C'était là-bas que j'allais accoucher de toute façon. Je le regardais quand je notais qu'il s'était changé. Quand ? Je renonçais à le savoir lorsqu'une nouvelle contraction arriva et mon transfert fut mis en _standby_ durant quelques secondes. Le temps qu'elle passe ! Dès que ce fut bon, je montais dans l'hélicoptère et voulus attendre Shane malheureusement ce n'était pas possible. On me promit cependant qu'il me rejoindrait à l'hôpital de la Marina. Il me l'assura également. Nate se chargeait de prendre ma valise pour l'hôpital qui était déjà prête. Mon taxi volant décolla et je fermais les yeux en priant que ce soit rapide.

Il ne nous fallut que dix minutes pour arriver à l'hôpital et j'écoutais les secouristes expliquer mon état. Pendant le vol, ils m'avaient posé un milliard de question.

« - Jeune femme séropositive de dix-huit ans. Dilatée de quatre centimètres. A déjà perdu les eaux. Grossesse primipare*. Tension normale. Les contractions sont séparées de sept minutes !

Je traversais les couloirs, pris deux ascenseurs avant d'être placée dans une chambre. Heureusement, il n'y avait qu'un lit. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais supporté d'avoir une voisine. Un médecin vint prendre ma tension, ma température et vérifia même mes urines. C'est dégoûtant ! Je préfère passer les détails qui suivirent la préparation à l'accouchement mais c'est très gênant, sachez-le !

Lorsque Shane arriva au bout de dix longues autres minutes, je lui hurlais dessus. J'avais mal partout et je sentais que ce n'était que le début. De plus c'était lui qui m'avait convaincue de me lancer dans cette aventure. Il resta étonnement calme et ça acheva de me mettre en colère. Je me mis à pleurer effrayée à l'idée de ne pas être assez forte.

« - Chut, chut ma belle, souffla-t-il en caressant mon visage. Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu n'étais pas assez forte, tu n'aurais jamais voulu. Je sais que l'inconnu fait peur mais regarde-toi ! Jusqu'à maintenant tu n'as jamais failli. Pourquoi ça en serait autrement maintenant ? Tu as affronté la maladie, la colère de mes parents, l'addiction de ma sœur, les altercations avec mes fans, le tout sans plier alors crois-moi, tu es assez forte. Ça sera peut-être dur mais tu vas y arriver. J'ai confiance en toi. Et toi, t'as confiance en moi ?

Je le regardais confuse. En lui, oui j'avais confiance mais en moi, beaucoup moins, je me sentais déjà fatiguée et j'en étais qu'au début du travail. Comment voulait-il que je réussisse à aller au bout de l'accouchement ? Au moment où j'allais répondre, une interne entra et me prévint que mon médecin personnel allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, ce qui me rassura. Le docteur Connors savait déjà tout. Il serait plus à même que les autres de pratiquer cet accouchement, enfin j'espère !

Deux heures, et trois centimètres de dilatations plus tard, on frappa à ma porte et je souris à mon médecin. Il avait réussi à venir. J'en fus tellement soulagée que je me mis à pleurer sans raison. Celui-ci fit le bilan avec moi puis me rassura sur la douleur qui ne serait pas aussi conséquente que je me l'étais imaginée. Lorsque je fus dilatée à dix centimètres, je partis dans la salle d'accouchement plus sereine. De plus j'allais avoir une péridurale qui allait alléger la souffrance. Un peu du moins !

Durant une nouvelle heure et demie, je me mis à pousser en suivant les ordres donnés par la sage-femme. Respirez ! Poussez ! Relâchez ! Respirez ! Shane était toujours là. Il me tenait la main, supportait sans broncher mes hurlements et mes insultes, me réconfortant dès que je pleurais. Parfois, il me donnait des nouvelles me disant ce qu'il se passait et lorsqu'il m'avoua qu'il voyait la tête, je me remis à pleurer. C'était la dernière ligne droite, je le sentais. Je poussais cependant pendant encore vingt minutes, puis j'entendis son premier cri. L'espace d'une seconde, il n'y eut que ce cri qui me parvint puis la sage-femme posa mon bébé sur mon ventre. Je la regardais en sentant monter les larmes en moi. Elle était tellement minuscule !

« - Bonjour ma fille, soufflais-je. Alors c'est toi qui m'as donné tant de mal, demandais-je en frôlant son dos.

Je la regardais quelques instants puis le médecin me l'enleva en expliquant qu'ils allaient lui faire les premiers soins. Je restais seule avec mon mari qui me chuchota combien il était fier de moi.

« - T'as été incroyable ma belle. Je t'aime tellement !

« - Je t'aime aussi Shane ! Plus que tout.

On s'embrassa et me sentant fatiguée, je lui demandais d'aller s'assurer qu'on n'échangeait pas notre perfection contre un autre bébé forcément moins beau. Il sourit et me promit de revenir avec Locéa dans quelques minutes, alors que je fermais les yeux en acquiesçant.

Pov de **Shane**

Lorsque j'avais vu notre fille, j'en étais tombée amoureux. Elle était si minuscule et je sentis monter en moi un sentiment de protection et d'amour comme je n'en avais jamais ressenti. Je compris à ce moment-là ce qu'était l'instinct paternel et j'étais ravi d'en être pourvu. Je me promis de lui épargner tout le malheur possible et de faire également de sa vie, un vrai rêve ! Mitchie me demanda d'aller s'assurer qu'on l'échangeait pas contre une autre et après lui avoir redis combien je l'aimais, je rejoignis les médecins. Ils étaient en train de la nettoyer. J'appris qu'elle faisait quarante-neuf centimètres, pour trois kilos cent. Un tout petit bébé ! Le médecin me proposa de l'habiller et quand ce fut bon, je la rapportais à sa maman. Locéa avait un petit body d'hôpital puisque je leur avais expliqué que la valise arriverait dans la journée. Voyant que sa maman dormait encore, je m'approchais doucement et appelais ma femme en chuchotant. Comme elle semblait profondément endormie et qu'elle était passée par une grosse épreuve, je décidais de la laisser dormir et je m'émerveillais tout seul de la beauté de notre fille.

Pov de **Nate**

Quand on arriva à l'hôpital de la marina, je soupirais de soulagement. Avec Jason, nous avions loué un jet privé afin d'aller plus vite. Les valises étaient encore dans le coffre de notre voiture, seule celle de Mitchie qui était prévue depuis plusieurs semaines était avec nous. On arriva dans le bon service et je sourcillais en voyant mon frère dans le couloir. La tête baissée, il ne ressemblait pas à un nouveau papa.

« - Shane, demanda maman, où est notre petite fille ?

« - A la nursery, souffla-t-il d'une voix brisée.

« - Mitchie va bien ?

Lorsque Connie prit la parole, mon frère releva la tête. Il avait les yeux rouges et l'air le plus malheureux que je lui ai connu. Je compris aussitôt qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, comme les autres, et on le pressa de nous dire ce qu'avait Mitchie.

« - Elle… Elle n'a pas… L'accouchement a été trop douloureux, dit-il d'une voix cassée… Elle… Elle n'a pas réussie à… Elle est partie, chuchota-t-il.

* * *

* : Une grossesse primipare est une première grossesse.

Et voilà, je coupe ici. Je vous entends déjà hurler au scandale. J'aurais pu faire une fin jolie seulement c'était prévu cette fin dès le départ donc… Désolée. J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu, même si j'en doute ! Moi perso je pleure. :( Comme d'habitude, **prochain chapitre lundi si j'ai au moins 5 reviews.**

Miss Tagada (L)


	42. Epilogue (Partie 1)

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous, bon si j'ai bien suivi la plupart n'avez pas apprécié le dernier chapitre aussi voilà l'épilogue un peu spécial. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à **Jessy** (Hello miss. Ben il n'y a rien de sadique là-dedans. Elle est morte après avoir donné la vie parce qu'elle était malade. Si t'es pas dans son cas je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes. Bisous), **Pims10** , **Mamadjo** , **Audrey .D** (Hello miss. Mdrrr je suis un alien alors ? Si ce n'est pas humain de s'arrêter-là ? mdrrr Bisouilles), **Marina** (Hello miss. Ouais je me doutais que vous n'aimeriez que le début et non la fin. Ouais ils avaient besoin de partir en vacances tous les deux au moins une fois. Euh... Ben écoute je ne dis rien, il te faudra lire l'épilogue assez original que j'ai écris. Bisouilles), **Romane 4321** , **MadDy** (Hello toi. Ah oui tu n'es pas choquée ? Je suis triste :p Oui voilà c'était le but. Elle est morte certes mais elle a réalisé la plupart de ses rêves, elle a eu une belle vie et tout. Ouais sa maladie est liée à sa mort mais ce n'est pas l'explication que j'ai choisi. Non elle n'est pas décédée suite à la douleur de l'accouchement. Je n'en dis pas plus, tu vas découvrir tout dans l'épilogue :p Après certaines femmes meurent en couche mais il y a une autre raison sous-jacente généralement. Moi non plus je ne suis pas spécialiste sur le SIDA, c'est simplement un choix que j'ai fait. J'ai décidé comment elle allait mourir quand elle est tombée dans les pommes en cours (chapitre10) :p Mais j'ignore si c'est possible, réaliste et tout. Oui voilà. Bon j'aurais pu choisir de terminer sur Mitchie qui accouche et qui tient son bébé dans ses bras, c'était aussi une jolie fin mais j'avais envie d'écrire une fin triste depuis tellement longtemps que bon... Pour Shane ben réponse dans cet épilogue un peu spécial. ;) Bisouilles), **Nivie** , **Guest** (Hello toi. Ah ben je suis ravie de savoir que tu aimes cette fic malgré la fin mdrr Bisous) et **Sweet-Devil973** pour leur reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Pov de **Shane**

 _Il n'y a que l'amour qui résiste à la mort_!

 **Où** ai-je entendu cette phrase ? Je ne sais plus pourtant elle symbolise bien mon amour pour Mitchie. Quand nos familles étaient arrivées à l'hôpital, je venais d'apprendre que le cœur de la femme de ma vie avait simplement cessé de battre. Les médecins n'avaient rien vu venir puisqu'il s'était arrêté doucement. Je lui avais dit, plusieurs mois auparavant, qu'on devait tous mourir un jour. Une nuit si on était chanceux. Elle, elle a eu cette chance. Elle s'est simplement endormie et ne s'est jamais réveillée. J'ai prié, pleuré, je l'ai suppliée de revenir, rien n'a fonctionné. Elle était déjà partie. J'ai mis énormément de temps à m'en remettre. Ça fait un an aujourd'hui et pourtant… Je la pleure encore souvent. Moins qu'auparavant, mais seulement pour Locéa. Locéa qui n'a jamais connu sa maman autrement que sur les photos qui ont envahis notre maison. Notre enfant qui a un an aujourd'hui. Cette année a été la plus dure de ma vie. Durant les deux premiers jours, j'ai refusé de prendre ma fille dans mes bras. Je ne voulais pas la voir. A mes yeux, elle avait tué sa maman, et puis j'ai rêvé de Mitchie. Elle m'en voulait de refuser son ultime cadeau. Elle m'avait alors expliqué que je ne devais pas voir la naissance de notre enfant comme une tragédie mais comme le cadeau que l'on s'était fait. Je lui avais offert la possibilité de vivre une grossesse et elle m'avait offert le plus beau cadeau qu'une femme puisse faire à son mari. Un enfant. Je m'étais réveillé et j'avais pleuré. J'étais seul dans ma chambre, Locéa était encore à l'hôpital pour la dernière nuit.

Cette nuit-là, j'ai pleuré comme jamais auparavant et lorsque je me suis levé au matin, j'ai été chercher ma fille. L'amour que j'avais enfoui au fond de moi est revenu dès que j'ai croisé son regard et j'ai promis à Mitchie d'être le meilleur des pères. J'ai écouté les infirmières m'expliquer comment m'occuper d'elle puis je l'ai ramené à la maison dans le nid d'ange que Demi nous avait acheté. Mitchie lui avait promis que Locéa sortirait de la maternité enveloppée dedans et je réalisais cette promesse. Personne n'était au courant pour ma femme et lorsque je suis sorti avec ma fille dans les bras, les journalistes me sont tombés dessus comme la misère sur le monde. Ils m'ont demandé où était ma belle. Je n'ai pas répondu. J'ai feint qu'il n'y avait personne, cachant simplement le visage de notre bébé et je suis monté dans la voiture avec chauffeur que j'avais louée. Je savais que je serais incapable de conduire. Il m'a ramené dans la grande maison et papa m'a ouvert en filmant l'entrée de Locéa. Au début, Caitlyn et Jason avaient proposé qu'on l'appelle Locéa Angelline Gray. Cependant, suite à la subite et douloureuse disparition de ma femme, nous avions tous les trois décidé qu'elle s'appellerait Locéa Mitchie Gray. En l'honneur de sa merveilleuse maman. Dès que j'ai passé le pas de la maison, tout le monde a voulu la prendre mais j'ai refusé, c'était mon bébé. Sans un mot, je suis monté dans la chambre que nos familles avaient aménagé en une journée et je l'ai changée. Ce jour, qui aurait dû être merveilleux était l'un des plus triste de ma vie. Nous retournions à Tulsa, où serait enterrée ma femme. J'ai habillée notre enfant d'un chemisier noir et d'une salopette de la même couleur, en velours. Je lui ai mis des chaussons et je l'ai allongée dans son couffin. Je suis resté avec elle, dans le silence le plus absolu et j'ai rempli pour Mitchie le livre de la naissance de notre fille. J'ai tout indiqué, le temps que je m'en souvenais puis quand Nate est venu me chercher, j'ai pris ma fille. J'ai refusé que quiconque ne la porte. J'ignore s'ils ont compris, ou simplement refusé de me contrarier pour la journée, mais personne n'a rien dit. On a fermé la maison de Los Angeles et on a pris le même jet qu'avaient loué mes frères. Je ne voulais plus revenir dans cette ville. Pendant longtemps j'ai eu besoin d'un coupable et puisque ce ne pouvait être notre bébé, j'ai tout mis sur la ville. Sur l'hôpital qui était mal équipé et lorsque l'avion a décollé, j'ai dit adieu à la Californie. Je savais que je serai incapable d'y revenir. J'ai passé le voyage à côté du cercueil de ma femme et du couffin de ma fille. Je leurs parlais, racontant à l'une ce que faisait ou avait fait l'autre. C'était les derniers moments que je passais entouré des deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi et je refusais de les gâcher en pleurant. Alors j'ai ris. J'ai ris de la fascination qu'avait Mitchie pour les grenouilles, je me suis attendri devant les regards de Locéa et lorsque notre avion s'est posé, j'ai rejoint ma famille sans un mot.

…

« - Shane, m'appela Nate. T'es prêt ?

« - Ouais, j'arrive, soufflais-je depuis la chambre de Locéa. Allez ma chérie, tu mets ta robe !

Elle me tendit les bras en souriant et mon cœur rata un battement, comme chaque fois que je notais qu'elle avait le sourire de son adorable maman. Je m'étais toujours demandé comment j'avais fait pour tomber amoureux si vite. Je tombais très facilement amoureux à cette époque. Pourtant, dès l'instant où Mitchie est entrée dans la maison, plus aucune autre fille a trouvé grâce à mes yeux. Il n'y avait plus que Mitchie et ses yeux chocolat tellement expressifs. Ses mimiques ou ses jeux de mots qui me faisaient tant rire. Ses idées folles et ses comparaisons qui ne tenaient pas debout. Mitchie et sa passion pour la défense animale, ou pour les farces. Ses petits plats que j'adorais et dont j'ai appris chaque recette par cœur. Mitchie et toutes ses chansons que personne n'entendra jamais. Sauf quelques unes. Le duo qu'elle a écrit avec Demi et une chanson qu'elle lui a offerte. _Make a wave_ plus une autre. Quatre seulement seront connues de notre public alors que dans le clan Gray-Torrès, on les connaît toutes par cœur. Depuis _Lala land_ , jusqu'à _Send it on_. Je soupirais et revins au moment présent quand je fini de mettre ses chaussures à Locéa. Je l'assis au sol, quelques minutes parmi ses jouets, le temps d'aller me changer. J'étais d'ailleurs sur le point de fermer la barrière protectrice quand son oncle vint nous rejoindre.

« - C'est bon je m'occupe d'elle, va te changer. Salut ma petite princesse, ajouta-t-il pour sa nièce.

Tout le monde était tombé amoureux de notre bébé.

…

Mitchie avait été enterrée dans la plus stricte intimité. Dès notre sortie d'avion. Nous étions tous rentrés chez nous pour se changer avant d'aller à l'église. J'avais remercié le ciel qu'aucun journalistes ne soient présent. La cérémonie avait été émouvante et très intime. Ce qu'elle aurait apprécié, j'en étais certain. Même Locéa a du comprendre que c'était un moment de deuil puisqu'elle n'a pas pleuré une seule fois. Quand Nate est monté sur l'estrade pour parler de Mitchie, j'ai senti les larmes me monter aux yeux. Il a remercié leur professeur, monsieur Cardonnel, qui était venu quand Caitlyn lui avait dit pour ma femme, de l'avoir envoyé à côté d'elle. Sans quoi, il ne l'aurait peut-être jamais connu. J'ai commencé à pleurer réellement quand il a dit qu'elle avait été comme un rayon de soleil. Qu'elle avait traversé nos vies, peut-être trop vite, mais qu'on avait beaucoup appris de son passage. Lui avait appris à faire confiance aux gens par instinct. Il avait adoré Mitchie dès le début, et s'était méfié de Tess. Et il avait eu raison. Il a terminé son discours en disant qu'elle serait toujours dans nos cœurs puis Caitlyn l'a remplacé. Elle a parlé de Mitchie non comme d'une fille parfaite, Mitchie ne l'était pas, mais comme d'une chipie. C'était elle qui avait trouvé tous leurs surnoms au lycée. Elle avait ensuite parlé de toutes les farces qu'elle faisait, de sa manie de dire ce qui lui venait en tête sans parfois réfléchir, comme lorsqu'elle avait fait ses jeux de mots pendant la dissection des poissons, de son incapacité à compter plus loin que jusqu'à deux. Elle a terminé en disant que c'était grâce à elle qu'elle s'était lancée dans la production de musique et qu'un jour, elle créerait la mélodie parfaite pour lui rendre hommage.

Quand Jaelyn est montée à son tour, et qu'elle a parlé de Mitchie comme d'un ange, mes larmes ont repris. Il était vrai que pour ma sœur, ma femme faisait office de modèle. Pendant presque quatre ans, elle s'était battue contre son Sida sans se plaindre, en aidant le maximum de personnes autour d'elle. C'était, de plus, grâce à elle qu'elle avait arrêté de se droguer et en elle qu'elle avait trouvé le soutien nécessaire pour reprendre ses études d'infirmières. Son oraison me laissa sans voix alors que je devais monter à mon tour. J'en étais incapable. Je ne pouvais rien rajouter à tout ce qui avait été dit, pourtant, j'y suis allé. Ce n'était pas une obligation mais je sentais que je devais y aller. J'ai fait face à notre famille et j'ai pris la parole.

« - Mitchie… Quand tu m'as quitté, j'en ai voulu à Locéa pourtant tu as raison, elle n'y est pour rien. Elle est même le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire… Je me souviens que lorsque je t'ai croisé au garage de ton père, je t'ai prise pour une folle, mais déjà tu m'as plu… Et puis Nate t'a invité à la maison, après vos cours, un mois plus tard. A l'époque, je t'avais presque oublié, mais quand tu as franchi le seuil toute frigorifiée et grelottante, tu m'as pris mon cœur et ne me l'a jamais rendu. Nate n'a cessé de me répéter que notre histoire a commencé trop vite. Il disait que les coups de foudres ne duraient pas, mais il a eu tort et Locéa en est une preuve vivante. Ces deux dernières années ont été les plus belles de ma vie. Tu es entrée dans ma vie au moment où je me remettais doucement d'une peine de cœur mais tes sourires et la musique de ton rire m'ont guéri. Depuis ce jour où tu as dormi à la maison pour la première fois, je ne vis que pour toi. J'ignorais à l'époque à quel point tu me rendrais accro à toi mais je m'en moquais. Je voulais simplement te rendre heureuse… Tu disais souvent que tu n'apporterais rien à notre couple pourtant sans ta joie, tes sourires et ta bonne humeur communicative, je… Tu étais tout pour moi ma petite chérie. Je te promets, qu'à partir de maintenant rien ne sera plus important pour moi que de rendre Locéa aussi comblée que sa maman qu'elle connaîtra… Je t'aimerai toujours, avais-je soufflé doucement.

…

Les larmes me brouillèrent la vue et je les essuyais rapidement. Ce soir, je n'avais pas le droit de pleurer. Un dernier regard dans le miroir me rassura. J'avais peut-être les yeux brillants mais c'était tout. Je fis une grimace, un tic que j'avais piqué à Mitchie quand je n'avais pas le moral puis je rejoignis mon frère et ma fille.

« - Tu viens voir papa, ma chérie ?

Une nouvelle fois, elle sourit et mon cœur se serra lorsqu'elle me tendit les bras. Je refusais de bouger et elle me rejoignit en marchant avec l'aide de ses mains. Quand elle fut juste à mes pieds, elle se mit sur ses genoux et me tendit, une nouvelle fois, les mains ce qui me fit sourire. Elle y répondit par un sourire édenté puisqu'elle n'avait pas toutes ses dents pour le moment et je la pris dans mes bras, sans effort. Comme sa maman, elle ne pesait rien et je pouvais passer des heures à la porter sans en ressentir de douleur. Nate me rejoignit et nous gagnâmes l'entrée. Partout où se posait mes yeux, Mitchie m'y attendait. J'avais pris tellement de cliché d'elle. En train de dormir, de rire, de parler ou de sourire. Quand je me sentais heureux, je plaisantais en disant que ma maison était un musée dédié à sa beauté. Il y avait des photos d'elle partout. Jusque sur le livre de ses recettes. Je les avais toutes recopiées puis imprimées avant d'en faire un livre. Livre qui appartenait déjà à Locéa. Locéa que j'avais failli perdre. Dans les premiers mois, les globules blancs infectés n'avaient pas diminué et le docteur Connors m'avait envoyé vers un de ses collègues spécialiste du VIH chez les nourrissons. Et puis un jour, le taux avait enfin baissé et j'avais soupiré de soulagement. Notre bébé n'avait rien. Elle n'avait pris que le meilleur à sa maman. Durant le trajet jusqu'à la salle d'Oklahoma City, le Ford center, je repensais aux évènements qui avaient suivi la mise en terre de ma femme.

…

J'étais rentré chez nous et après avoir installé Locéa dans sa chambre, je m'étais dirigé dans la mienne pour pleurer. J'étais incapable de m'arrêter. Mitchie m'avait réellement quitté. J'en avais conscience depuis l'hôpital, pourtant j'avais espéré qu'elle se réveillerait, qu'elle frapperait contre le bois de son cercueil, nous signalant qu'elle n'était pas morte. Mais rien. C'était le silence qui avait accueilli chacun des moments où j'avais tendu l'oreille. Les premiers jours, je n'étais sorti de ma chambre que pour m'occuper de notre fille. Je me levais, prenais ma douche avant de remettre mon pyjama. Je lavais ensuite Locéa, lui donnais son biberon, ou lui faisais des câlins, m'émerveillant de la douceur de sa peau. J'avais arrêté de me raser, de sortir, ne serait-ce que pour voir mes frères à qui j'avais interdis l'accès de ma maison. J'avais vécu comme un reclus pendant trois mois. Ils avaient du annuler notre tournée en expliquant à nos fans la triste réalité. A cette époque, j'avais encore un compte twitter sur lequel, j'avais raconté que je vivais un rêve avec ma femme, durant des mois. Quand elle m'avait quitté, j'avais cessé de parler de Mitchie. Dès qu'elles avaient appris mon veuvage, plusieurs fans m'avaient suggéré de remplacer la femme de ma vie par elle. Tant d'hypocrisie m'avait soulevé le cœur et j'avais fermé ma page. Je ne voulais plus lire leurs condoléances et leurs déclarations enflammées qui ne me faisaient même pas sourire. Le quatrième mois, maman en avait eu assez. Elle avait forcé la porte de chez moi. Pour voir sa petite fille officiellement. J'avais voulu me contenter de lui assurer que je maîtrisais avant de refermer la porte, seulement papa était également là ainsi qu'Oliver. J'avais été contraint de les laisser m'envahir. Ils avaient ouvert au reste de ma famille et tout le monde s'était mis à faire le ménage, jetant, nettoyant, frottant partout sauf dans les deux pièces où je vivais. Ma chambre et celle de Locéa. Ils avaient mis deux heures pour tout remettre quasiment à neuf et j'étais repassé derrière eux, en changeant l'ordre des photos qu'ils avaient mal remis, tournant les objets d'un centimètre, replaçant tout exactement comme c'était avant qu'on parte en croisière en amoureux. Mon père m'avait obligé à prendre une douche, à me raser et à m'habiller en expliquant qu'il était temps que je sorte. J'en avais été incapable aussi ils avaient commencé doucement. J'avais été contraint de passer l'après-midi au jardin avec eux. Au bout d'une heure, j'avais pris Locéa et j'étais rentré. Je ne pouvais pas. Rester dans ce jardin que Mitchie avait fait avec amour. Elle avait aménagé des parterres de fleurs, une allée dallée qui rejoignait les deux maisons et éclairée par des loupiottes. C'était trop dur, je n'étais pas prêt. Ils l'avaient compris et j'avais pu passer le reste de ma journée dans ma chambre à pleurer encore et toujours sur mon amour perdu. Le lendemain, ils avaient forcé, une nouvelle fois la porte de chez moi, et m'avaient obligé à faire des courses. Durant deux heures, j'avais été forcé de faire les magasins, de passer dans chaque rayon. Seulement, lorsque j'étais arrivé dans les produits d'hygiènes et que j'avais vu le gel douche que Mitchie achetait tout le temps, j'avais quitté le rayon d'abord puis le magasin, mon bébé dans les bras.

…

« - T'es drôlement silencieux, commenta Nate en m'interrompant dans mes pensées. Tu penses à quoi ?

« - Au soutien de ma famille, souris-je doucement… Quand vous m'avez obligé à sortir de chez moi, ajoutais-je devant son regard perplexe.

« - Ah oui. Ça n'a pas été une mince affaire, soupira-t-il. Si tu avais vu à quoi tu ressemblais le premier jour, dans ton jardin. Sans rire, en te voyant, j'ai vu un vieux usé par la vie. Tu étais minable !

« - Merci, c'est agréable à entendre, marmonnais-je légèrement vexé.

« - Je t'en prie, entre frères, on se doit la vérité… Mais tu sais, t'es pas le seul à la pleurer, ajouta-t-il après une minute de silence. A moi aussi, elle me manque. Je ne lui ai jamais dit mais je l'aimais… D'une certaine manière, je me sentais plus proche d'elle que de Jaelyn ! Mitchie, c'était… Ma meilleure amie mais aussi ma confidente, ma petite sœur, ma belle-sœur… Elle était tout ! Sauf la femme de ma vie !

« - Elle le savait, ne t'en fais pas, assurais-je.

« - Ity ?

« - Oui ma chérie, souris-je en me tournant vers ma fille. Mitchie, ta maman. C'était une femme extraordinaire !

« - Ity, reprit-elle en souriant grandement.

Je lui rendis avant de soupirer longuement. Nate avait raison. Cette année avait été longue.

…

Nous avions mis la vie du groupe en pause pour se concentrer sur nos vies. Ils s'étaient tous rapprochés de leur copines et moi, j'avais dû apprendre à vivre sans. De toute façon, je ne voulais plus personne. Locéa me convenait parfaitement. Elle était la seule dont je voulais partager l'existence, entre guillemet. J'avais vécu une année d'épreuve. Ma famille m'avait obligé à tout refaire. J'avais du reprendre le chemin des studios, bientôt des plateaux, j'avais réappris à faire les courses seuls ou presque puisque j'étais avec ma fille. Le plus dur était de vivre simplement. Je pouvais supporter d'aller d'un studio à un autre, d'écrire une chanson et de la jouer aussitôt mais le soir… Quand Locéa dormait et que j'étais seul dans le noir, je repensais à Mitchie. Je lui parlais parfois, avec l'impression qu'elle veillait sur moi, de là où elle était. Je lui demandais si je faisais ce qu'il fallait, si ce n'était pas trop tôt ? Je m'étais tellement reposé sur l'idée qu'elle serait toujours avec moi que je n'arrivais pas à me faire à son départ. Une autre personne était dans mon cas. Demi. Etrangement, lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort de Mitchie, elle avait été dévastée. C'était un journaliste qui lui avait appris en direct sur un plateau… Elle ne l'avait jamais terminé. Son regard s'était remplie de larmes et incapable de dire un mot, elle l'avait quitté avant de m'appeler. J'avais pensé à refuser l'appel mais je l'avais pris et j'avais dû confirmer qu'elle était bien partie. Elle m'avait demandé si elle pouvait venir me voir et j'avais accepté. Entendre son chagrin avait crée un lien entre-nous et lorsqu'elle était arrivée le lendemain, je lui avais ouvert avec ma fille dans mes bras. Je la lui avais confiée lorsqu'elle me l'avait demandée et quand Locéa avait fini son biberon, et qu'elle avait été couchée, on était allé au salon où on avait pleuré sur l'épaule de l'autre. On était resté ainsi presque trois heures puis ma fille m'avait appelé et j'étais monté. Quand j'étais revenue, Demi pleurait toujours en tenant un cadre dans les mains. Une photo d'elles deux en studio pour l'enregistrement pour leur premier duo. Elles souriaient à l'objectif en se faisant un câlin. A cette époque, ma femme était enceinte de sept mois et elle ne pouvait déjà plus supporter de rester debout longtemps. Pourtant ce jour-là, elle avait tenu quatre heures, riant comme une folle avec Demi alors que je prenais des photos dans mon coin. Parfois à leur insu comme le film que j'avais fait ce jour-là.

…

Je revins à moi en voyant le Ford Center et j'eus un léger sourire. Ce soir, ce serait mon premier concert depuis… Depuis son départ. J'avais complètement lâché la vie du groupe, j'ignorais ce qu'il s'était passé entre les musiciens, les chœurs, bref, le staff. Je connaissais les chansons par cœur, j'en avais écris certaines, ainsi que la chorégraphie mais j'ignorais la mise en scène. Je ne me sentais pas prêt à remonter sur scène, c'était d'ailleurs la raison de ce concert dans une petite ville. Papa voulait qu'on aille au Staples Center mais j'avais refusé net. Faire un concert, j'étais d'accord mais pas dans une si grande salle, surtout à Los Angeles. Aller dans cette ville m'était tout bonnement impossible. Je savais que je pénalisais tous nos fans Angelenos, mais je m'en moquais. Les billets de ce soir s'étaient, parait-il, vendus en moins de dix minutes, chose rare. Pourtant je n'en retirais aucune joie. Je ne voulais pas que le concert soit plein, je voulais des sièges vides dans la salle. Je demandais trop visiblement.

« - Tu viens voir papa, dis-je à ma fille en la détachant.

Elle me tendit les bras en souriant et je la serrais contre mon cœur avant de respirer l'odeur de son cou. J'étais devenu accro à l'odeur de lait pour bébé.

« - Hey un revenant, plaisanta Ryan. Alors mec, ça va, demanda-t-il sincèrement.

« - Ouais… C'est bizarre de revenir mais… ça va.

« - Je te le dis pas mais tu sais que je le pense !

J'hochais la tête en le remerciant de ses condoléances silencieuses. C'était la première fois que je les revoyais depuis longtemps. Je lui présentais ma fille qui lui sourit. Elle était toujours ravie de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

« - Tu sais que tu ressembles à ta maman, fit-il en souriant… C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression de voir Mitchie.

« - Moi aussi, dis-je les yeux humides.

« - Ity, dit-elle en souriant avant de taper dans ses mains.

Je l'embrassais puis je rejoignis les autres. Grégory puis JC et John me saluèrent en se moquant gentiment de mon absence, passant sous silence des mots qui me donnaient envie de vomir comme « condoléances » et s'attardèrent sur la ressemblance frappante qui existait entre Mitchie et Locéa. Soudain, elle tendit les bras derrière moi en souriant et répétait « Mi' » que je ne comprenais pas. Je me tournais pour voir Demi arriver. Celle-ci eut un sourire en voyant l'enthousiasme dont faisait preuve ma fille à sa vue et je lui proposais de la prendre. Elle accepta en souriant et commença à discuter avec elle, l'écoutant babiller, faisant rire ma fille qui lui racontait probablement les dessins animés qu'elle avait vus au matin.

…

Demi venait souvent à la maison, si bien qu'elle avait sa propre chambre chez moi. La presse en avait fait des gorges chaudes en disant que je remplaçais ma femme par une de ses amies. Le porte-parole du groupe avait expliqué qu'on n'était pas ensemble, simplement très bons amis. Les rumeurs ne s'étaient pas arrêtées pour autant mais on s'en moquait. Moi surtout. La seule chose qui m'intéressait c'était ma fille. Je m'étais émerveillé de son premier sourire, de son premier rire, des cris qu'elle poussait sans raison, de ses progrès. J'avais tragiquement perdue sa mère et je reconstruisais ma vie autour de son dernier cadeau. Un cadeau inestimable. Mon bébé. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Je crois que si mon père ne m'avait pas poussé à monter sur scène, j'aurais probablement abandonné le groupe. Il n'y avait que ma fille qui comptait. Ses exploits, ses progrès… Et l'absence. L'absence de celle que j'aimais et que j'aime toujours. J'ai passé des semaines entières à regarder encore et encore tous les films que j'avais tourné sur Mitchie. J'avais ris en entendant son discours de remerciement le jour où l'on avait été voir les grenouilles, j'avais craqué en la voyant en train de dormir, souris en écoutant ses jeux de mots… Mon cœur s'était emballé à chacun de ses je t'aime. J'avais conscience que je ne guérirais jamais mais pour le moment, je ne voulais pas guérir. Je voulais simplement m'enfermer dans une bulle, imaginer que Mitchie était toujours là. Qu'elle n'était pas partie. Quelques mois après mon retour à Tulsa, j'avais retrouvé la liste de ses rêves. Tous étaient rayés sauf un. Elle voulait tenir son bébé dans ses bras. De tous les rêves fous qu'elle avait, j'avais été incapable de réaliser celui-là, pourtant si simple. Il m'aurait fallu rester avec elle. Ne pas aller voir notre enfant. Pendant des jours entiers, je me suis demandé ce qu'il se serait passé si j'étais resté à son chevet. L'aurais-je senti partir ? Aurais-je pu donner l'alerte aux médecins plus tôt et ainsi la garder près de moi ? Je me le suis longtemps demandé… Et je me suis fait une raison. S'il était écrit qu'elle devait me quitter aujourd'hui, alors je n'aurais rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Ni pour la garder malheureusement.

…

« - Shane, ta fille te réclame, sourit Demi.

Je revins à la réalité et repris ma petite chérie que j'embrassais, tout en songeant à Demi. Depuis le jour où elle était venue à la maison, je ne l'avais plus vu réellement sourire. Elle esquissait des sourires à la télé ou pendant ses interviews mais aucun n'était vrai. Etonnamment, sa carrière avait décollé comme une flèche. Elle était d'ailleurs une sérieuse concurrente au groupe. On faisait les mêmes chiffres de ventes de cd à quelques-uns près. Pourtant, on ne la voyait pas comme une rivale. C'était avant tout l'amie de Mitchie, puis la nôtre. On s'entraidait très bien, l'un consolant l'autre quand il flanchait.

« - Au fait, je t'ai apporté ce que tu m'as demandé, dis-je en la regardant. Locéa, tu vas avec parrain ?

Elle rit alors que Jason la portait déjà. Pour ma part, je filais à la voiture de Nate et pris une housse dans le coffre que je ramenais à Demi. Celle-ci me remercia les yeux brillants et je lui assurais qu'au contraire, c'était à moi de la remercier de ce geste. Je repris ensuite ma fille. Je l'adorais et elle me le rendait bien. Elle acceptait d'être dans les bras de tout le monde mais dès que j'arrivais, elle se tournait irrémédiablement vers moi. Tout comme lorsqu'elle avait peur. J'étais le seul à réussir à la calmer. C'était, selon maman, parce que pendant les premiers mois, j'étais le seul à m'être occupé d'elle. C'était moi qui avais consolé ses premiers cauchemars. Durant les premiers jours, elle pleurait sans raison et j'en avais conclu que sa maman lui manquait. Seulement malgré toute ma bonne volonté, j'étais incapable de la lui ramener. J'avais donc fait mon possible pour lui faire sentir que Mitchie était avec nous. Grâce aux photos, aux vidéos qu'on avait tournées… Pour l'endormir le soir, je lui racontais comment j'avais rencontré sa maman, comment j'en étais tombé amoureux. Je lui parlais d'une marraine nommée Helga qui veillait sur elle. Chaque pleur était prétexte à parler de ma femme. Nous l'avions enterré dans ses vêtements préférés. Ceux qu'elle avait le lendemain de notre retour de tournée. Sa veste et sa jupe, avec des chaussures à talons. Nous gardions tous les deux de très beaux souvenirs de cette tenue. Connie avait désapprouvé mon choix. Selon elle, j'aurais du l'enterrer dans sa robe de mariée, mais j'avais refusé. Non que je ne le veuille pas, mais Mitchie avait été claire durant notre petite semaine à Vegas. Elle voulait que nos enfants aient sa robe. J'avais donc gardé la robe pour Locéa. Tout comme la robe de son bal de promo. Je n'avais de toute façon, jeté aucun vêtement. Chaque mois, j'achetais ses produits, son parfum que je vaporisais sur son oreiller et j'achetais les cd de ses groupes de musiques préférés. Le dimanche, Locéa et moi écoutions Britney Spears et je racontais à mon bébé combien sa maman aimait la chanson _Baby one more time_ qu'elle chantait très souvent. Quelques fois, je lui chantais même les textes de sa maman.

…

« - On dirait Mitchie, souffla Nate estomaqué.

Je me tournais pour voir Demi et souris. En théorie, on n'avait pas besoin de première partie ce soir puisque ce n'était pas une tournée mais pour moi, il marquait la fin d'une époque et Demi avait tenue à être présente. Elle chanterait une partie puis nous attaquerions avec mes frères. Elle m'avait appelé hier pour me demander si j'acceptais de lui prêter la tenue que Mitchie avait le soir où elle l'avait rencontrée. Elle voulait lui rendre hommage à sa façon et j'avais accepté.

« - Ity ?

« - Non ma chérie, ce n'est pas maman, c'est Demi, la corrigeais-je.

La ressemblance était frappante, c'était certain. Elles avaient un visage qui se ressemblait mais Demi avait les cheveux noirs, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ma petite chérie qui les avait châtain… Comme sa fille. La nôtre ! Je souris à Demi en acquiesçant. Oui, ce que nous avions prévu ce soir serait parfait. Je me souvins d'un détail et je laissais mon bébé par terre où elle s'amusa à ramper puis je rejoignis les ingénieurs pour leur demander un service.

A vingt heures, le concert débuta et j'allais près de la scène pour regarder Demi chanter en mettant le casque antibruit à Locéa. Ce n'était pas joli mais elle pouvait venir au concert sans problème. Demi avait une tunique rouge vif ainsi qu'un jeans blanc, des chaussures à lanières multiples et s'était fait onduler les cheveux. Elle commença sa partie avec sa chanson _Believe in me_ puis _Back around_ avant de prendre la parole. Je souris en songeant qu'elle avait chanté deux des chansons préférées de sa plus grande fan.

« - Bonsoir à tous, dit-elle en souriant. La chanson suivante aurait du être un duo mais ce soir, je la chanterai seule en sa mémoire.

Le public hurla de joie alors que Demi entamait _Two world collide_. Leur duo. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux en me souvenant de l'enregistrement.

…

Elles s'étaient amusées comme des folles, riant sans cesse des erreurs de l'autre, s'admirant l'une et l'autre. Le lendemain, Mitchie avait été intarissable sur la journée. Elle en parlait comme un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Elle avait aimé l'ambiance des studios mais plus encore écrire la chanson. Demi était venue souvent, elles se contactaient par mail ou par téléphone, restant des heures pour finalement n'ajouter qu'une phrase ou deux. C'était la belle époque. Sa grossesse se voyait mais elle la supportait sans problème. Elle riait même plus qu'avant, piégeant notre quotidien à mes frères et moi avant de nous rappeler qu'elle était enceinte dès qu'on voulait prendre notre revanche. On lui avait tous les trois promis que dès que Locéa serait parmi nous, on se vengerait de toutes ses blagues mais… On n'avait jamais pu, parce qu'on savait qu'on ne se vengerait pas réellement, on lui en ferait peut-être mais guère plus que d'habitude. Comme avant sa grossesse. Quand on vivait encore tous ensemble. En mélangeant sel et sucre, en mettant du poivre dans son chocolat ou autre. Ce n'était jamais vraiment méchant et elle nous le rendait bien… c'était ce qui me manquait le plus aujourd'hui. Ses blagues ! Ou ses jeux de mots. Même si je ne pouvais plus passer devant des grenouilles sans sourire. Sept mois après l'enterrement, nous étions retournés au bowling. Je n'en avais pas envie mais maman avait insisté. Elle avait gardé Locéa toute la nuit, pour me permettre de rentrer à l'heure que je le souhaitais. En entrant chez l'oncle de Caitlyn, je m'étais senti tout drôle. La dernière fois que nous étions venus, Mitchie était enceinte de cinq mois. Bernard était venu en personne nous saluer des larmes pleins les yeux. Il nous avait demandé à tous comment on se sentait avant de s'attarder sur moi, puis m'avait tendu un cadeau. Je l'avais pris en le remerciant sans réellement comprendre ce que c'était mais Caitlyn m'avait prié de l'ouvrir. Lorsque j'avais vu le contenu de la boite, j'avais été sans voix avant de regarder Bernard.

« - Elle avait prévu de te les offrir pour Noël, m'avait-il dit simplement.

Lentement, j'avais pris la paire de chaussure de bowling et j'avais admiré les dessins qu'elle y avait faits. Elle avait écrit mon Un Quatre Trois, dans un cœur et avait dessiné des lèvres embrassant la chaussure. Au moment où j'avais voulu frôler le dessin l'oncle de Caitlyn m'en avait empêché en m'expliquant que c'était du rouge à lèvre. Savoir qu'elle avait embrassé la paire de chaussure avait fait naître un léger sourire sur mon visage et je les avais remises dans leur boite avant de remercier chaleureusement le plus vieil ami de Mitchie. Nous avions loué des chaussures car je refusais de les mettre de peur d'abîmer ses bisous ou ses dessins, puis on avait joué. J'avais été minable ce jour-là mais revenir ici était plus important qu'autre chose. Je m'étais souvenu de son rêve de faire dix strikes, sa peur de ne pas être regrettée le jour de sa mort et j'avais lâché la partie pour rejoindre la fameuse vitrine où il y avait une photo de d'elle et Caitlyn. Celle-ci avait été agrandit et placé à côté. Dessous, Bernard avait collé plusieurs feuilles blanches. Il avait écrit un petit mot expliquant qu'il la regretterait toujours mais qu'elle serait toujours dans son cœur, puis d'autres avait suivi. J'avais rapidement repéré mes frères et leurs mots. Comme lui, ils avaient marqué qu'ils avaient adoré passer ses quelques mois avec elle et qu'elle leur manquait. Caitlyn avait ajouté que sa camarade de strike lui manquerait toujours mais qu'elle lui promettait de réaliser son rêve pour elle. Plusieurs personnes dont j'ignorais l'existence étaient venues signer, parfois en laissant un mot gentil. Certains lui dédicaçaient leur scores d'autres regrettaient son sourire ou sa joie de vivre et j'avais compris à ce moment-là qu'elle était beaucoup plus aimée qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Il y avait plus de cents écritures différentes. J'avais été demander un stylo au serveur qui avait tristement sourit. Ce soir-là, il m'avait avoué que j'avais eu de la chance d'avoir réussi à attirer son attention. Il l'aimait depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que comme un camarade. J'avais souris tristement puis j'étais parti signer la feuille à mon tour. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais ce geste comptait énormément pour moi et à trois heures du matin, quand nous étions repartis, j'avais remercié Barnard qui m'avait assuré que ce n'était pas grand-chose. La voix de Demi me ramena à la réalité.

…

« - Pour la chanson suivante, qui est également un duo, je voudrais, si vous êtes d'accord sourit-elle, que les _Connect3_ me rejoignent. Vous voulez ?

Nos fans hurlèrent et je confiais Locéa à Jaelyn avait de rejoindre, ma nouvelle meilleure amie avec mes frères. Je lui demandais du regard qu'elle était la chanson mais elle resta muette… Je reconnus la chanson dès la première note. Durant le refrain, je me rapprochais de Demi et on sourit en pensant à l'auteur de la chanson.

« - _Just a pebble in the water / Can set the sea in motion / A simple act of kindness / Can stir the wildest ocean / If we show a little love / Do we know what we could change ? / So throw a pebble in the water…_ (Juste un caillou dans l'eau / Peut mettre la mer en mouvement / Un simple acte de bonté / Peut remuer l'océan le plus sauvage / Si on montre un peu d'amour / Savons-nous ce que nous pourrions changer ? / Donc jette un caillou dans l'eau…)

« - _Make a wave_ , fredonna Demi seule avant qu'on reprenne ensemble, _make a wave_! (Fais une vague… Fais une vague.)

…

Pendant le reste de la chanson, je repensais à la première fois que j'avais proposé à Mitchie de chanter cette chanson. C'était durant notre tournée. Demi venait d'arriver pour faire quelques unes de nos premières et je voulais réaliser un des rêves de Mitchie. Monter sur scène et affronter un public… Public qu'elle avait conquis. Le gouverneur également. Il n'avait pas tarit d'éloge sur ce duo et regrettait qu'elle se soit volatilisée. Même si elle était simplement partie s'allonger du fait qu'elle était fatiguée… Et enceinte depuis peu.

…

Quand _Make a wave_ fut terminée, j'embrassais Demi sur la joue, la remerciant de ce clin d'œil et elle sourit en m'assurant que ce n'était pas le seul qu'elle ferait. Ce qu'elle confirma dès les premières notes de la chanson suivante. C'était la chanson que Mitchie lui avait offerte. Elle l'adorait mais refusait de faire carrière, seulement elle trouvait le texte superbe et Demi avait craqué en disant que ça lui correspondait.

« - _Who said I can't wear my converses / with my dress / oh baby. That's just me. / And who said I can't be single / I have to go out mingle / Baby, that's not me_. (Qui a dit que je ne pouvais pas mettre mes converses / Avec ma robe / Oh bébé, c'est moi / Et qui a dit que je ne pouvais pas être célibataire / Que je devais flirter et sortir / Oh bébé, ce n'est pas moi)

Je souris à ces mots. C'était vraiment ainsi que vivait Mitchie. En marge des autres. Elle avait passé presque deux ans sans flirter et à repousser les autres à cause de sa maladie sans que, voir l'amour partout ne l'ennuie. Elle trouvait ça beau, m'avait-elle confié, mais interdit à cause de son tatouage. Elle détestait faire quelque chose parce que tout le monde le faisait. Et ce depuis toujours.

« - _Some may say I need to be afraid / Of losing everything / Because of where I had / My start and where I made my name / But everything's the same / In the la-la land machine_. (Certains disent que j'ai besoin d'être effrayée / De tout perdre / A cause d'où j'ai commencé / Et où j'ai fait mon nom / Mais tout est pareil / Dans le la-la land machine)

Tout en l'écoutant, je fermais les yeux pour me rappeler le visage de ma femme. Ses yeux qui s'ouvraient doucement lorsque je venais la réveiller le dimanche avec son petit-déjeuner, son adorable sourire quand elle faisait l'enfant. Ses questions tellement innocentes quand elle s'y mettait, ou son incapacité à se taire quand on parlait des animaux… Tout me manquait. Même si chacun de ses moments étaient gravés sur cd, ce n'était pas la même chose. Plus jamais, je ne pourrais débattre avec elle sur sa passion pour les animaux, son amour des Beatles ou sa répulsion à aller voir sa grand-mère. Je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois, quelques secondes quand Mitchie vivait encore chez ses parents. Même si elle n'avait jamais rencontré la mienne. Je craignais que mamie ne l'apprécie pas du fait qu'elle n'allait plus au lycée et que c'était pour elle que je m'étais marié si tôt… J'avais prévu qu'elles se rencontreraient à l'hôpital. Mamie n'a jamais résistée à un bébé et lorsqu'elle a vu Locéa, elle a été adorable… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande où était sa mère. A ce moment-là mon cœur s'était serré et j'avais été incapable de répondre. Ma fille avait pleuré et j'en avais profité pour quitter la pièce avec elle pour la changer.

Tout en pensant à celle qui m'avait empêché de faire la pire erreur qu'on puisse commettre par amour, je m'assis sur une chaise tout en écoutant Demi chanter. Il était prévu qu'elle chante une chanson avec nous également plus tard dans la soirée quand ce serait les _Connect3_ qui devraient monter sur scène. Locéa posa sa tête contre mon épaule et je chuchotais à son oreille :

« - Bon anniversaire ma princesse. Demain, je te promets qu'on fera une grande fête avec tous les gens qui t'aiment et on te fera beaucoup de cadeaux pour se faire pardonner de la soirée !

Elle me fit un grand sourire et colla son visage contre ma joue. Je souris tendrement en sachant que c'était sa manière de faire des bisous. A mon tour, j'embrassais sa petite joue quand je sentis une drôle d'odeur. Je lui souris en lui proposant d'aller changer sa couche, ce qui la fit rire. J'ignorais si elle comprenait réellement ce que je disais mais je m'en moquais. Je rejoignis la petite salle de bain quand Nate me prévint que c'était à nous dans quelques minutes. J'hochais la tête avant de signaler mon bébé qui avait un grand sourire comme à chaque fois qu'on la changeait. Je dus la déshabiller presque complètement pour se faire puisque je dus changer sa paire de collant blanc.

Quand elle fut propre, je la mis debout puis je l'observais. Pour l'occasion, puisque c'était son premier concert, elle avait une petite robe rose à volant, des collants blancs et des petites chaussures noires à boucle. Elle avait également un manteau tout rose à paillettes et un béret de la même couleur. Une vraie princesse.

« - Nate me charge de te prévenir, c'est à vous dans trois minutes, intervint Jaelyn. Je prends le relai, si tu veux !

« - Ouais… Merci, ajoutais-je en sentant mon cœur se serrer. A tout à l'heure ma petite princesse. Papa va travailler ! Sois sage avec tata, d'accord ?

Elle nous fit un grand sourire et je lui fis un gros bisou avant de rejoindre mes frères, quand une personne nous rejoignit.

« - Owen, souris-je. Ravi que tu sois venu.

« - Je n'aurais raté ce concert pour rien au monde, sourit-il. Je n'ai pas bien connue Mitchie mais vu l'amour sans limite que lui porte Jaelyn, je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir !

Je souris en songeant à ma femme. Une fois encore, elle avait raison. Jaelyn était tombée amoureuse de son médecin et celui-ci n'était pas indifférent à notre sœur. Ils étaient ensemble depuis seulement trois mois mais je pouvais lire le respect mutuel qui les liait l'un à l'autre. Ma grande sœur avait quant à elle reprit ses études, pour devenir infirmière. Comme promis, elle avait abandonné sa carrière de mannequin après avoir honoré ses derniers contrats, comme le défilé Dior. Ça avait son dernier défilé pour le moment.

« - Merci, cria Demi en me faisant sursauter. Merci à tous pour votre accueil, il me va droit au cœur !… Et maintenant, si vous êtes d'accord, je demande au _Connect3_ de venir me remplacer ! Bonne soirée, dut-elle hurler pour qu'on l'entende.

Nos fans hurlaient de joie de nous revoir sur scène et quelque chose en moi éclata. Tous leurs cris me firent chaud au cœur et je ressentis le frisson d'excitation que je ressentais à chaque fois que je montais sur scène. Pourtant ce soir tout était différent, je le savais. Notre technicien me prévint que c'était bon pour mon service et je rejoignis Demi. Je la pris dans mes bras la remerciant de sa présence puis lui rappelais de rester dans le coin ce qui la fit sourire.

« - Mademoiselle Demi Lovato, criais-je en l'applaudissant.

Notre public hurla de joie, l'ovationnant comme jamais et elle les remercia encore une fois, embrassa mes deux frères puis quitta la scène rapidement. C'était à nous à présent !

* * *

Et voilà. J'avais prévu de le faire qu'en une partie cet épilogue mais au final, je n'avais pas assez de place donc je le coupe ici. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous n'avez pas trop pleuré. J'avoue moi je suis en larmes ! Le concert des _Connect3_ et la suite de l'épilogue **lundi si j'ai au moins 5 reviews.**

Je vous avais dit que cet épilogue était étrange et pour cause, il fait presque 30 pages j'ai donc du le couper en deux :p

Miss Tagada (L)


	43. Epilogue (partie 2)

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. Voilà enfin la seconde partie de l'épilogue. Il n'est pas encore totalement corrigé mais je vous le poste quand même afin que vous l'ayez. La version corrigée arrivera plus tard la semaine prochaine. Merci néanmoins à **Nivie** (pour ses deux reviews), **Audrey .d** (Hello miss. Euh oui prévois les mouchoirs pour cette partie parce que même moi je ne résiste pas à pleurer tout pleins de larmes :( Bisouilles) **MadDy** (Salut la miss. J'avoue moi j'ignore comment je réagirais mais sûrement aussi mal que lui. Enfin je me comprends quand je dis "mal" évidemment. Ouais heureusement que sa famille est là pour lui. Euh t'es sûre que tu veux la seconde partie ? Vu que tu as déjà pleuré pour la première qui selon moi est moins émotionnelle :p Non alors après je fais une pause d'une semaine à cause d'un soucis d'emploi du temps mais je reprendrais tout de suite après avec une autre fiction :) Bisouilles), **Pims10** , **missstardustphotos** , **Marina** (Hello miss. La vache quelle tartine ! :p Alors ben si c'est possible qu'elle soit morte ainsi parce que c'était comme ça que j'avais prévu de terminer cette fiction même si l'épilogue ne devait pas être si long j'avoue :p Ouais elle a réalisé la plupart de ses rêves malgré tout. Merci Shane :p Ouais il assure pour un papa célibataire mais c'est dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu réaliser le rêve le plus facile au fond. J'avoue c'est également une de mes préférées comme fiction parmi toutes celles que j'ai écrite. Je répondrais à ta question sur le chapitre parce que vous êtes nombreuses à me la poser donc... Bisouilles) et **Guest** (Salut toi. Ookami, je présume ? Magnitriste ? J'aime bien ce mot. Pourquoi j'ai tué Mimi ? Parce que c'était prévu comme ça ? Parce que j'avais envie d'écrire une fin triste ? Parce que je la trouve plus belle comme ça qu'en happy end ? J'espère que la suite te plaira mais je sens qu'elle va te plaire. ;) Bises)

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Et comme ils ne veulent toujours pas me donner Shane, j'ai décidé de le kidnapper. **Chris87** je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour comprendre ce qu'il dira. (En plus des fautes que tu vas corriger mdr) Et avant que j'oublie, ça va être en POV. Principalement celui de Mitchie mais probablement ceux des autres aussi.

Merci à **nouna** pour sa relecture, son soutien et ses commentaires !

Pour ce chapitre, où il y a plusieurs extraits de chanson, afin d'éviter de devoir toutes les écrire, je soulignerais les titres.

Pov de **Shane**

 **Avec** mes frères nous avions prévu de reprendre principalement nos anciennes chansons. Ce n'était qu'un simple concert, simplement un pas que je devais faire, pour reprendre vraiment pied à ma carrière. Nous ne voulions donc pas trop présenter de nouvelles chansons. Même s'il y en aurait quand même quatre. Les premières notes débutèrent et j'écoutais Nate chanter tout en pensant à Mitchie.

« - _Hello beautiful_ _/ How's it goin' / I hear it's wonderful in California / I've been missin' you / It's true_. (Salut beauté / Comment ça va ? / J'ai entendu que c'était merveilleux en Californie / Tu m'as manquée / C'est vrai.)

Alors que j'entamais le refrain, je repensais à la visite que j'avais eue quelques jours avant.

…

Tess était venue me voir pour parler. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à accepter qu'elle entre chez nous surtout que j'ignorais comment elle avait pu avoir cette adresse. Elle m'avait avoué qu'elle avait souvent eu envie de venir me voir mais qu'elle n'avait pas osé de peur de me déranger. Elle m'avait alors expliqué qu'elle s'en voulait de nous avoir fait souffrir à cause de sa jalousie et je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour me dire ça ? Pourquoi ne pas être venue beaucoup, beaucoup plus tôt ? Quand Mitchie était encore avec moi ? Qu'on était heureux ? Lorsque je lui avais posé la question, elle avait rougi puis m'avait expliqué que la maladie de ma femme lui faisait peur. Sur le moment du moins. Après, ça n'avait été qu'une histoire de fierté car elle avait toujours envié Mitchie. Autant pour sa relation avec moi, ce qui m'avait fait soupirer, que pour son courage. Elle avait traversé toute cette épreuve, sans faiblir ni se plaindre. Son discours m'avait dégoûté parce que j'avais vécu la blessure de Mitchie. Elle avait cru me cacher sa déception et la douleur de sa défection mais je l'avais lu dans ses yeux. Quand je l'avais entendu dire qu'elle comprenait ma peine et que je pouvais compter sur elle, j'avais vu rouge. Sans un mot, de peur de ne pas réussir à me retenir, je l'avais mise dehors en la priant gentiment d'oublier cette adresse.

…

Dès que la fin de cette chanson fut terminée, j'entamais une de Mitchie. Les premières phrases parlaient de cet été qui l'avait changée. La fameuse colonie où elle s'était tatouée. Elle y racontait que ça l'avait changé et qu'à présent, c'était une nouvelle page de sa vie qu'elle écrivait. Elle m'avait avouée un soir qu'elle l'avait écrite en rentrant de chez le médecin qui avait décelé son virus.

« - _It's a_ _brand new day_ _/ Don'tcha see me / Changing up my ways / Completely. This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it / This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit / It's a brand new day and I'm feeling good_ ! (C'est un nouveau jour / Ne me vois-tu pas ? / J'ai changé mes habitudes / Complètement / Cette fois je vais chanter et tu vas l'entendre / Cette fois je vais te montrer que je suis inspirée / C'est un nouveau jour et je me sens bien)

« - _And I'm feeling good_ , reprirent mes deux frères d'une voix (Et je me sens bien)

La chanson étant plus dynamique, elle m'empêcha de m'enfermer dans mes pensées et je me donnais sans compter à nos fans qui avaient fait le déplacement. Je lus quelques pancartes qui disaient qu'ils nous aimaient et qu'on leur avait manqué. Certaines racontaient qu'ils venaient de New York ou Los Angeles juste pour voir le concert et je me promis de ne pas les décevoir. Durant ces derniers mois, j'avais appris à faire deux choses à la fois. A chanter tout en pensant à autre chose et sans me tromper dans mes pas de danse. Heureusement, que je ne jouais pas de guitares, j'en aurais été incapable. Celle chanson fut applaudie avec beaucoup d'enthousiasmes et je songeais que ma petite femme en aurait rougie de gêne si elle savait combien son travail était apprécié par nos fans.

« - Bonsoir à tous, criais-je. Bienvenue au concert des _Connect3_ , j'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée, demandais-je ravi en entendant leurs hurlements de joie. La chanson suivante est pour vous. Un cadeau de notre part pour les meilleurs fans du monde entier et des alentours, souris-je.

Un regard vers Nate m'apprit qu'il avait reconnu la phrase préférée de Mitchie et je lui souris, complice. Seuls nous le savions pour le moment. Une nouvelles fois, ce fut lui qui commença à chanter alors qu'avec Jason on se contentait de faire quelques harmonies. Comme durant nos répétitions, je songeais que Mitchie aurait pu la chanter pour moi et Locéa. Elle était partie, nous avait quitté, rompant malgré elle des promesses qu'elle n'avait jamais dites à voix haute. Pourtant, j'avais vu au fond de son regard, qu'elle souhaitait rester plus longtemps. Ce qui me mettait en colère. Pourquoi des personnes aussi douces et généreuses que ma femme rejoignaient le paradis si tôt alors que d'autres qui souffraient de la même maladie et se brûlaient les ailes, vivaient plus longtemps ? Je n'avais pas la réponse à cette question et si je demandais à mes parents je savais ce qu'ils me répondraient. Qu'elle était partie pour que je grandisse intérieurement. Seulement, je me moquais de grandir et mûrir si, en échange, je devais perdre celle que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. Je soupirais mentalement en prenant la parole :

« - _I'm_ _sorry_ _/ For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep / It's on me / This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay / But you're already on your way_. (Je suis désolé / De briser toutes les promesses que je n'ai pas pu tenir / C'est tout moi / Cette fois c'est la dernière fois que je te supplie de rester / Mais tu es déjà en chemin.)

Oui, c'était certain, Mitchie aurait pu me chanter cette chanson. De plus la douceur de la mélodie lui correspondait très bien… même si nous l'avions écrite récemment. Enfin Nate l'avait écrite quand ils avaient dû annoncer que le groupe faisait une pause pour qu'on se remette de cette perte tragique à nos yeux. Aux miens surtout. Mes frères avaient réussi à s'en remettre plus facilement en surface. Même si leur regard devenait douloureux quand ils évoquaient ma femme et leur sœur. Nous nous étions très vite attachés à elle, et plus encore quand nous avions vécu ensemble durant quelques semaines. Même après que nous ayons déménagé. Certes Mitchie et moi vivions de notre côté mais dès qu'on avait un après-midi de libre, on le passait tous les quatre avec Caitlyn ou Maureen quand elles étaient là. Sinon on était ensemble, les quatre accros à la musique. Je ne lui avais pas dit mais avec mes frères, nous avions pensé à l'intégrer complètement dans le groupe. Transformer les _Connect3_ en _Connect4_ … ça ne s'était pas fait au final et je le regrettais aujourd'hui. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle n'ait pas ce virus, qu'elle ne se soit jamais fait tatouer ce cœur sous le pied… Malheureusement, je l'avais connu trop tard, mais cela aurait-il changé quelque chose ? Aurais-je pu l'empêcher de partir en vacances ? De rencontrer ces jeunes fous de vie et d'aventures ? Partir avec eux pour immortaliser leur été de manière indélébile ? La seule chose qui aurait peut-être changé aurait été le tatouage. Elle aurait choisi un S ? Ou écrit mon prénom, mais le résultat aurait été le même… Mais j'ignorais ce que ce cœur signifiait pour elle. La chanson se termina et avec mes frères on entama directement la suivante. Une chanson qui remuait plus et je dus me concentrer pour éviter de faire une mauvaise chute. Nate commença, une nouvelle fois la chanson alors que je faisais le fou sur l'air. Cette chanson faisait parti de notre premier album écrit à New Soreham. Nous n'avions pas encore emménagé à Los Angeles à cette époque et on avait écrit dans la chambre qu'on partageait, suite à une dispute entre Stella ma copine de l'époque. Elle me harcelait pour savoir ce que j'avais fais durant mes vacances, qui j'avais rencontré et combien de filles j'avais embrassé en oubliant son existence. Ce qui avait été impossible ! Elle m'envoyait des messages tous les jours. C'était pour ça que j'avais appréhendé mon départ en tournée. J'avais peur que, comme Stella, Mitchie me harcèle de message en tout genre mais non. Au contraire, j'avais eu l'impression que je devais lui rappeler mon existence, puisqu'elle ne m'écrivait jamais ou presque. De temps à autre, j'avais un mail où elle me racontait les farces qu'elle faisait, ou les évènements que je ratais. Nate avait eu plus souvent de ses nouvelles puisqu'elle lui envoyait ses devoirs chaque jour, des leçons ou des informations relatives à leurs révisions ou leurs examens.

« - _No we're not gonna work this out_ _tonight_ _/ No we're not gonna make this right / So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye / 'Cause we're not gonna work this out tonight_ , chantais-je avec mes frères. (Non, on n'y arrivera pas ce soir / Non on ne va pas bien faire / Donc je vais juste t'embrasser et te dire au revoir / Parce qu'on n'y arrivera pas ça ce soir.)

A la fin de cette chanson, on se sourit tous les trois et je jetais un œil dans les coulisses. Demi était là avec ma fille dans les bras et je pris la parole.

« - La chanson suivante est celle d'une amie qui nous est, à tous les trois, très cher. Je m'excuse d'avance auprès d'elle si jamais on ne la chante pas aussi bien qu'elle. Cela étant, on te promet Demi de ne pas trop la dénaturer !

On put l'entendre rire depuis les coulisses puis je commençais à chanter en pensant à ma femme. C'était une de ses chansons préférées sur le premier album de Demi. Une chanson qui nous avait d'ailleurs souvent fait rire avec mes frères puisque quand Mitchie l'entendait, elle devenait cinglée. Elle augmentait le volume jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus s'entendre penser et chantait en même temps que son idole tout en dansant comme la folle qu'elle était. Lorsque le refrain arriva, on échangea un regard avec Nate qui posa sa guitare et on reprit les pas qu'elle faisait tout le temps, les mouvements de hanches en moins.

« - _You said we wouldn't make it / But look how far we've come / For so long my heart was breaking / But now we've standing strong / The things you say / You make me fall harder each day / You're_ _Trainwreck_ _/ But I wouldn't love you if you change_. (Tu disais qu'on y arriverait pas / Mais regarde où nous en sommes / Depuis longtemps mon cœur se brisait / Mais maintenant on est plus fort / Les choses que tu dis / Tu me détruis chaque jour un peu plus / Tu es une catastrophe / Mais je ne t'aimerais pas si tu changes)

Le public rit des pitreries qu'on faisait et pour cause, Mitchie avait une manière bien à elle de danser sur cette chanson. Elle y mêlait des pas légèrement hip hop à des mouvements de hula hula, agrémentés çà et là, de pas qu'elle avait inventé. Le tout était toujours amusant à voir et je comprenais les rires de nos fans. Même si une partie de moi leur en voulait de rire des idées de ma Mitchie. Ma nouvelle inspiration. Certes elle était folle, elle le disait souvent elle-même, pourtant elle ne faisait rien pour changer ni moi d'ailleurs. Comme lorsque je la retrouvais le soir en train de se disputer avec la machine à laver ou le frigo. Ces moments qui l'énervaient me faisaient rire de joie. Grâce à eux, j'en oubliais les contrariétés de la journée et je pouvais me consacrer entièrement à ma femme qui me le rendait toujours au centuple. Locéa en était une preuve. J'avais aimé ma femme comme un fou et j'avais simplement voulu lui faire plaisir en lui permettant de porter un enfant et aujourd'hui, lorsque je regardais notre fille, je ne voyais que sa maman. J'avais souvent l'impression qu'elle n'avait de moi que le nom de famille, pourtant tout le monde m'assurait qu'elle avait mon nez et mon caractère. C'est que, du haut de ses douze mois, elle pouvait se montrer très têtue comme ce matin. Il m'avait fallu dix longues minutes pour qu'elle accepte que je lui mette sa robe. J'aurais certes pu la contraindre mais je détestais devoir lui imposer quelque chose. Sauf ses siestes même si je l'entendais babiller dix longues minutes avant qu'elle accepte de s'endormir. Même le soir lorsque je la couchais, elle luttait contre sa fatigue juste pour m'entendre lui parler de sa maman. Mais lorsqu'elle s'endormait enfin, je souriais de la voir serrer contre elle sa couverture préférée. Celle que Mitchie, au même âge, utilisait aussi pour s'endormir. Connie me l'avait apporté trois mois auparavant. Je l'avais posé au salon près du parc de ma fille et lorsque sa mamie avait accepté de la déposer à l'intérieur de celui-ci, ma fille avait pris la couverture. Je m'étais même étonné de ne plus l'entendre. Nous nous étions retournés et j'avais senti mon cœur se serrer en la voyant endormie à même le sol, sa tétine dans la bouche et la couverture contre elle. Connie avait pris une photo tant la scène était adorable puis je l'avais montée pour sa sieste. Depuis ce jour, elle ne dormait que si la couverture était près d'elle. Quand je l'oubliais, j'étais obligé de me séparer de mon pull ou ma chemise afin qu'elle puisse serrer quelque chose contre elle qui la rassurait pour dormir en paix.

Lorsque la chanson suivante débuta, je sentis mon cœur rater un battement. Cette chanson était tellement vraie. C'était un cri du cœur. J'avais longtemps lancé des appels au secours que personne n'avait entendu et si Locéa n'avait pas survécue, j'aurais probablement tout envoyé en l'air. Quand Mitchie est partie, j'étais complètement perdu. Je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire, je ne trouvais plus aucune raison de vivre, jusqu'à ce rêve. Mitchie m'avait rappelé que je devais me battre pour notre fille. Que c'était elle ma nouvelle raison de vivre, et mes parents m'avaient rappelé qu'au delà de mon enfant, j'avais une vie qui devait continuer. Pour Mitchie. Elle avait adoré venir en tournée et monter sur scène avec nous. Je n'avais pas le droit de tout mettre à la poubelle parce qu'elle n'était plus avec moi. Physiquement du moins, puisqu'elle m'accompagnait toujours partout. Même aux toilettes songeais-je amusé en me souvenant d'une de nos premières conversations sur le bateau.

« - _This is an_ _SOS_ _/ Don't wanna second guess / This is the bottom lines / It's true / I gave my all for you / Now my heart's in two / And I can't find the other half / It's like walkin' on broken glass / Better believe I bled / It's a call I'll never get._ (C'est un SOS / Je ne veux pas y repenser / c'est le bout du chemin / C'est vrai / J'ai tout donné pour toi / Maintenant mon cœur est en deux / Et je ne peux pas trouver l'autre morceau / C'est comme marcher sur du verre brisé / Crois-moi je saigne / C'est un appel que je ne recevrais jamais)

Cette chanson correspondait totalement à ce que j'avais ressenti les premiers mois. A présent, j'allais mieux. Il m'était toujours aussi douloureux de regarder Locéa et plus d'une fois je m'étais giflé en songeant que j'accepterais de rendre ma fille à Dieu si je pouvais en échange avoir, de nouveau, Mitchie à mes côtés. C'était un cadeau qu'elle m'avait fait et je devais faire de mon mieux pour que ma fille soit heureuse. Pourtant le soir, quand je déprimais et que je songeais au gâchis de son départ, je demandais à Dieu de faire l'échange. Je le remerciais chaque matin de ne pas m'avoir accordé ce vœu. Certes j'aimais Mitchie d'un amour inconditionnel et sans fin mais je serai incapable de la regarder en face si cet improbable échange avait lieu. Je savais qu'elle m'en voudrait, avec raison, d'avoir échangé le cadeau qu'elle m'avait fait contre elle. Ce serait de plus une insulte à sa mémoire et je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'en veuille ! Mais le chemin était long et douloureux. J'avais souvent du mal à me coucher. Dans les premiers temps de mon retour à Tulsa, notre chambre me faisait horreur et seul mon trop grand chagrin m'empêchait d'investir une chambre d'amis. Je n'avais pas la force de vider les placards puis je m'étais dit que ce serait une insulte à sa mémoire que de condamner notre chambre où j'avais tant de beaux souvenirs. C'était dans cette pièce qu'on avait choisi la décoration de la chambre de notre enfant. Qu'on avait sélectionné ses vêtements, la couleur des murs, celles des meubles, quelles activités elle ferait plus tard. Nous avions tout prévu en sachant qu'elle serait la seule à choisir au final. Mitchie voulait qu'elle fasse de la danse et de l'équitation, moi je préférais qu'elle fasse du foot ou de la gymnastique. Voir les deux. On était d'accord sur un point cependant. Avec deux oncles musiciens, des parents compositeurs et chanteurs ainsi qu'une marraine productrice, il était impossible à Locéa qu'elle ne soit pas, comme nous, fan de musique. Nous étions même certains qu'elle prendrait des cours. De piano, batterie et guitare avec sa famille et peut-être du violon ou de la trompette avec un professionnel. Nate et Jason étaient en tout cas d'accord pour lui apprendre les bases, autant dans la musique que dans la composition.

Quand la chanson se termina on remercia notre public avant de discuter quelques minutes avec eux puis on présenta la chanson suivante. C'était une chanson que j'avais écris récemment. Quand mon père m'avait obligé à faire ce concert. Au départ, j'avais voulu écrire sur mon droit à pleurer ma femme qui m'avait été volé mais au final, c'était un tout autre texte, tout aussi triste qui avait découlé de mes réflexions. Je l'avais écrite en moins d'une heure, un record, et même mes frères n'avaient pas trouvé grand-chose à y redire.

« - _You just don't know it_ _/ It's getting hard to say 'Hello you' / You just don't know it / I'm on edge of crossing the lines / I don't want to blow it, or show it / Before you know you're mine / You just don't know it._ (Tu ne sais simplement pas / Que ça devient dure de dire 'salut' / Tu ne sais simplement pas / Que je suis sur le point de traverser la ligne / Je ne veux pas l'exagérer ou le montrer / Avant que tu saches que tu es mienne / Tu ne le sais simplement pas)

Pour cette chanson, je fus le seul à chanter, mes frères m'accompagnaient simplement durant le refrain ou faisaient les chœurs. Mais cette chanson était la mienne et je refusais qu'ils m'accompagnent. Même si d'après Mitchie, c'était un vrai gâchis quand on entendait la voix de Jason. Ce que Maureen pouvait confirmer. Lorsque nous avions recommencé à répéter entre nous, elle avait assisté à l'une d'entre elle. Jason avait chanté le refrain et avec Nate nous avions doucement baissé la voix jusqu'à ce qu'il soit le seul à réellement chanter. Sa copine avait décrété qu'elle continuait de penser qu'il devrait prendre une part plus active dans l'interprétation de nos chansons et je lui avais rappelé que Mitchie était aussi de cet avis. Mais ça ne l'avait pas convaincu. Il préférait nous laisser chanter seul, et se contentait de chanter les refrains ou de faire les chœurs. Un vrai gâchis, aurait dit ma femme. Mitchie… Est-ce que tu me vois ? Est-ce que tu sais combien c'est douloureux d'être ici ? Sans toi surtout. La dernière fois que le groupe s'est produit tu étais avec nous. Dans les coulisses avec ton bébé dans le ventre et tu nous regardais les yeux brillants d'excitation, alors que tu ne devais pas chanter. Tu étais émerveillée de nous voir sur scène, selon toi. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dis ce que tu pensais ? Ce à quoi tu pensais en nous voyant ? Nous trouvais-tu géniaux comme tu le prétendais ? Ou au contraire potable ? Est-ce qu'on s'améliorait ou non ? Que cachaient tes yeux chocolat brillant ? J'aurais tellement voulu savoir ce à quoi tu pensais, à chaque seconde. T'es-tu sentie mourir ou n'as-tu rien sentie, comme les médecins me l'ont dit ? Tu me manques tellement, songeais-je alors que la chanson se terminait. On attaqua aussitôt avec une autre. Qui n'était pas dédié à Mitchie, mais qui, sans elle, n'aurait jamais été entendue par quelqu'un d'autre que Nate ou moi. Jason l'avait écrite pour Maureen et elle avait réussi à le convaincre de la mettre sur l'album qu'on préparait actuellement. Si on acceptait avec Nate de la chanter. Il refusait toujours d'être seul à la chanter. Même si pour ce soir, il fit une exception. Pour Mitchie. Parce que c'était elle qui l'avait, selon lui, poussé à la chanter à sa copine.

« - _When you look me in the eyes_ _/ Tell me that you love me / Everything's alright / When you are right here by my side / When you look me in the eyes / I catch a glimpse of heaven / I find my paradise / When you look me in the eyes._ (Quand tu me regardes dans les yeux / Et que tu me dis que tu m'aimes / Tout est parfait / Quand tu es ici près de moi / Quand tu me regardes dans les yeux / J'entrevois le paradis / Je trouve mon paradis / Quand tu me regardes dans les yeux.)

Nos fans hurlèrent de joie en entendant Jason chanter seul pour la première fois, ce qui nous fit rire avec Nate. Quant à lui, il était estomaqué devant l'ovation à laquelle il avait droit. Nate leur demanda s'ils voulaient que Jay chante seul les refrains de cette chanson et devant le concert de oui qu'on reçut, je tapais dans le dos de mon frère.

« - _Good luck guy_ , dis-je avant d'ajouter plus bas, elle aurait adoré !

Il sourit simplement et je sus que ce n'était réellement que pour Mitchie qu'il avait accepté de chanter seul. A aucun autre moment, nos fans l'entendraient chanter seul… Sauf s'ils mettaient notre salle de répète sur écoute mais j'en doute. La vraie se trouve dans leur maison donc… La chanson reprit et je pensais à Mitchie. J'aurais pu la lui écrire cette chanson. J'étais tombé amoureux dès la première seconde et il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait me calmer instantanément. J'aurais tout fait pour qu'elle reste avec moi. Si elle me l'avait demandé j'aurais même arrêté le groupe tant son amour m'était plus important. J'adorais ma famille bien sûr, mais je savais que ce n'était pas avec eux que je vivrais toute ma vie… Alors que j'étais persuadé que je vieillirai avec Mitchie dans mes bras. Entouré de nos enfants, de ses deux chiens et trois chats… Pour le moment je n'avais que Snow, je voulais attendre un peu et adopter un autre chien pour ma fille. Mais elle devrait le choisir et pour ça il fallait qu'elle grandisse.

La chanson suivante me fit sourire et pour cause. Rien que le titre était parlant. Et j'étais complètement d'accord avec les paroles. Celle du refrain cela dit. Même si c'était une idée de Jason suite à sa rupture avec Wendy, celle qui a précédé Maureen. Je chantais le refrain avec mes frères, même si je n'avais jamais subi de rupture aussi douloureuse.

« - _You left without a single word / Not even sorry / It might of hurt worse to hear you say / I'm leaving goodbye / But your smile still make my heart sing / Another sad song / Can't forget it, won't regret it / 'Cause I'm_ _still in love with you_ _._ (Tu es parti sans un mot / Même pas désolée / C'est encore plus dur que de t'entendre me dire / Que tu t'en vas / Mais ton sourire fait encore chanter mon cœur / Une autre chanson triste / Je ne peux pas l'oublier, je ne veux pas le regretter / Parce que je suis toujours amoureux de toi)

Durant la chanson qui était entraînante, je pensais à ma femme. A toutes ces choses qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas. Sa fille. Elle ne verrait jamais ses sourires, n'entendrait pas son rire, ne serait pas là pour ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas, son premier amour… Bien sûr, Locéa ne serait pas seule. Maureen, Caitlyn et Jaelyn étaient là pour elle, je savais qu'elle trouverait toujours une oreille attentive pour ses problèmes si elle ne voulait pas m'en parler pourtant… Pourtant ça aurait du être vers sa maman qu'elle aurait dû trouver du réconfort. C'était Mitchie qui aurait dû la prévenir que les garçons sont de méchants enfants, mais que l'amour est beau… A la place ma petite princesse n'aurait que son papa, trop blessé par le brutal départ de sa femme, pour être objectif. Bien sûr, je savais que l'amour était beau, que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue… Pourtant sans Mitchie, la vie perdait de sa saveur. Je me moquais du discours de ma mère. La vie était peut-être belle et je devrais être heureux d'être en vie mais pour quoi ? J'adorais ma fille c'était certain, je ne vivais que pour elle à présent, mais certains matins ses sourires n'étaient pas suffisant pour sortir de mon lit. Je devais me forcer à aller la voir. Prendre sur moi pour m'occuper de ma petite fée, même si je l'aimais plus que tout au monde. Comme l'avait dit Mitchie, Aimer n'est pas toujours suffisant. Je sentais à présent, sous ses airs de petite folle, la sagesse de ses mots. Elle jouait l'imbécile juste pour nous faire rire, comme chaque chose qu'elle faisait. Comme l'inauguration du nouveau surnom de son mister Soupir. Tout un repas, juste pour un gâteau où était écrit « Mister love » alors que Caitlyn attendait sagement à côté. La chanson se termina et je souris à notre public. Ils connaissaient la chanson suivante. C'était celle que Nate avait écrit peu après sa rencontre avec Mitchie. Il allait au lycée depuis un mois, et je sortais avec elle depuis cinq jours. Pourtant contrairement à ce qu'avait proposé Jason, nous ne l'avions jamais sorti en deux titres. Même si elle était superbe. Mitchie la chantait durant toute la période de Noël avec un million d'autre en anglais voir en français. Elle était même assez sympa, pour nous traduire, de temps à autre les chansons françaises.

« - _You can take my presents, underneath my tree / You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me / You can take these boxes, tied up with string / 'Cause all I want for Christmas is_ _the girl of my dreams_. (Tu peux prendre mes cadeaux sous mon arbre / Tu peux prendre cette superbe écharpe que m'a fait ma grand-mère / Tu peux prendre ces boites, attachées avec du ruban / Car tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est la fille de mes rêves.)

La chanson était si entraînante que nos fans reprirent le refrain avec nous et je souris. Lorsque le second couple fut terminé, je leur proposais de chanter avec nous, puis tendis le micro. Lorsqu'ils entonnèrent la chanson, je mis la main sur mon cœur tant ça me touchait, puis les remerciais de me donner leurs cadeaux, ce qui les fit rire.

Dès que cette chanson fut terminée, on commença aussitôt la suivante. Plus douce, Nate l'avait également écrite pour Caitlyn… Plusieurs semaines avant de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. A cette époque, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit réciproque. C'est quand on l'a entendu la première fois qu'on a compris… Et qu'on l'a harcelé pour qu'il lui avoue. Ce qu'il a finit par faire… Quand je l'ai menacé d'aller trouver Caitlyn et de lui dire moi-même ce qu'il ressentait… Avec Jason on n'a cependant jamais su comment il le lui avait dit mais le voir amoureux et simplement heureux était plus important pour nous que le reste. A la base nous étions venus à Tulsa pour qu'il retrouve le goût de l'amitié… Certes, il n'avait que très peu d'amis, aujourd'hui encore, mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux et c'était le plus important à ses yeux. Même si aucun de nous ne regrettait d'être venu à Tulsa. L'Oklahoma réussissait mieux à ma famille que Los Angeles. Jason s'était rapproché de sa copine, notre sœur avait vaincue sa dépendance, j'avais rencontré la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde et ces simples moments, valaient mille fois notre vie à Los Angeles. J'en étais persuadé… C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je refusais d'y vivre… Et parce que je n'étais pas encore prêt à remettre un pied dans la ville où ma femme m'avait quitté. C'était trop tôt. Autant pour moi que pour mes frères, ce qui avait convaincu mon père qui voulait me forcer la main. Heureusement contre nous trois, il n'était pas de taille.

« - _But I'll be there forever / You will see that it's better / All our hopes and our dreams will come true / I will not disappoint you / I'll be right there for you 'till the end / The end of time /_ _Please be mine_. (Mais je serai là pour toujours / Tu verras que c'est mieux / Tous nos espoirs et tous nos rêves deviendront réalité / Je ne te décevrais pas / Je serais là pour toi jusqu'à la fin / La fin des temps / S'il te plait, sois mienne)

Pourquoi cette chanson me rappelait Mitchie, je l'ignorais pourtant à chaque fois que je l'entendais je pensais à la fête d'anniversaire. Quand on avait fêté nos un an.

…

J'avais organisé une soirée romantique à l'hôtel où on séjournait pendant deux jours puisqu'on avait deux concerts à Dallas séparés d'une journée. J'aurais pu aller dans un restaurant mais au moins au Shangri-la on était certain de ne pas être dérangé par mes fans. De la musique de chambre résonnait en arrière fond, le visage de la femme de ma vie face à moi, je n'avais pu rêver mieux comme moment. Bien sûr, nous n'avions pas eu le temps de nous acheter de réels cadeaux mais nous avions tout deux pris sur nous, oubliant tous les tracas, la proximité avec ma famille, le manque de la sienne, les bruits dans le couloir, afin que cette soirée soit parfaite… Et elle l'avait été. Ce soir-là nous avions fait de notre mieux afin que nos problèmes restent dehors. Quand j'avais commencé à l'embrasser en enlevant ses vêtements, elle s'était laissée faire et avait juste soufflé qu'elle n'était pas prête à aller plus loin. Excuse qui nous avait fait sourire, elle était plus plaisante à entendre que « non j'ai le Sida et je ne veux pas te contaminer ».

…

La fin de la chanson me ramena au moment présent et je souris. La suivante était un solo et une reprise, aussi je demandais à Demi qu'elle nous rejoigne. C'était la sienne après tout, de plus ça convenait parfaitement. Ce concert était en hommage à Mitchie, nous ne pouvions donc pas oublier de chanter _Don't forget_ avec son idole. Cette chanson était la nôtre avec Mitchie. Incontestablement notre préférée, on dansait dessus dès qu'on l'entendait. Et comme elle était sortie en single, nous l'entendions un peu partout… Même dans nos voitures, seuls endroits où on se contentait de bouger les mains… Tout en chantant naturellement.

« - _But somewhere we went wrong / We were once so strong / Our love is like a song / You can't forget it_ , dis-je avec Demi. (Mais quelque part, nous nous sommes trompés / Nous étions autrefois si fort / Notre amour était comme une chanson / Tu ne peux pas l'oublier.)

Seulement alors qu'elle allait reprendre, Nate nous interrompit :

« - Shane, visite !

Je me tournais vers lui perplexe quand il me désigna l'entrée des coulisses. Locéa venait vers Demi et moi surtout. Je voulus la gronder quand je notais qu'elle marchait… Debout. Ma fille venait de faire ses premiers pas sur scène… Je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Fier d'elle, je m'accroupis et lui tendis les bras ce qui la fit sourire. D'un pas malhabile, elle me rejoignit en tombant plusieurs fois mais comme sa maman, elle refusa de pleurer continuant courageusement son petit bout de chemin. Dès qu'elle fut à ma portée, je la pris dans mes bras et la félicitais en retenant mes larmes au maximum. Elle devenait grande, songeais-je. Bientôt elle ira à l'école.

« - Bravo Locéa, souffla Demi en embrassant sa joue.

Ses deux oncles lâchèrent leurs guitares pour nous rejoindre afin d'embrasser leur nièce dont ils étaient plus que fiers. Celle-ci rit de tous ces câlins mais lorsque je voulus la ramener dans les coulisses, elle refusa et je la présentais à notre public. Ils l'applaudirent chaleureusement et je me mordis la lèvre en entendant tous les « félicitation Locéa » qu'ils hurlèrent. Celle-ci ravie d'entendre son prénom applaudit joyeusement en riant puis la faisant basculer du côté gauche, je proposais à Demi qu'on reprenne notre chanson. Elle acquiesça et chanta sa partie avant que je ne continue alors qu'elle tendait ses bras à Locéa qui secoua la tête ce qui nous fit rire. Néanmoins Demi fit semblant d'être triste et ce fut ma fille qui lui tendit les bras. Elle revint cependant vers moi alors que Nate et Jason faisaient résonner leurs instruments et cacha sa tête dans mon cou pour me faire un câlin qui dura le reste de la chanson.

« - _And at last all the pictures have been burnt / And all the past is just a lesson that we've learn / I won't forget, please_ _don't forget_ _, us_. (Et enfin, toutes les photos ont été brûlées / Et tout le passé est juste une leçon qu'on a apprise / Je ne veux pas oublier / S'il te plait ne nous oublie pas.)

Quand celle-ci prit fin, Demi reprit Locéa et retourna dans les coulisses en faisant signe à la salle et je fus fier de voir ma fille faire de même ou du moins essayer. Je les regardais disparaître puis je remerciais nos fans de leur accueil avant de présenter la prochaine chanson.

« - La prochaine chanson est un nouveau texte que l'on vient d'écrire… Dites-nous si vous l'aimez, souris-je.

En vérité, j'avais été seul à écrire cette chanson et la mélodie. Je l'avais fait écouter à mes frères, une semaine auparavant et nous avions décidé de l'incorporer à ce concert. Durant le premier couplet, je regardais discrètement ma fille. Dans les bras de Demi, elle sourit grandement frappant parfois dans ses mains quand elle captait mon regard. Demi lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et elle me tendit les bras. Je refusais cependant de la prendre puisque j'étais sur scène et elle fit la tête. Sa petite bouille se transforma en petit visage tout triste. Je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas aller la voir. Nate croisa mon regard et me dit, avec le langage des signes, que je devais tenir encore, ce qui me fit sourire alors que je commençais le refrain :

 _« - And when I hear you on the radio / I never want to change a single note / It's what I tried to say all along / You're my favourite song_ (Et quand je t'entends à la radio / Je ne veux pas changer une seule note / C'est ce que j'essaie de dire depuis tout ce temps / Tu es ma chanson préférée.)

Il nous restait cependant quatre chansons à faire et j'avais hâte que la dernière soit passée. Être si loin de Tulsa me rendait fou et je savais que demain je ne résisterais pas à l'envie d'aller fleurir la tombe de ma femme. J'y étais allé ce matin très tôt alors que Maureen surveillait Locéa. Avec Caitlyn, nous avions pour l'occasion utilisé la mini Cooper de ma femme. Je ne l'utilisais jamais. Je la gardais comme toutes ses affaires, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je suppose que je préférais que Locéa choisisse elle-même ce qu'elle voudrait garder de sa maman. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais tout gardé. Même son cercueil. Peut-être aurais-je même été assez fou pour congeler ma femme afin de pouvoir revoir son visage qui me faisait tant craquer quand je le voyais. Cela étant, quand nous étions arrivés au cimetière, Caitlyn m'avait laissé quelques minutes en tête à tête avec ma femme et je lui avais demandé l'autorisation de faire le concert qui était déjà prévu. Je lui avais demandé de me faire signe si elle pensait que c'était trop tôt mais seul un léger vent m'avait répondu. J'avais fermé les yeux en le sentant souffler sur mon visage tel une caresse puis j'avais déposé les roses blanches sur la pierre de marbre blanc. Je m'étais effacé afin que Caitlyn puisse lui parler quelques minutes seule à seule puis nous étions rentrés à la propriété. J'étais arrivé avant le réveil de ma fille et je m'étais occupé d'elle avec un soin particulier puisqu'elle avait un an tout juste aujourd'hui. Tout en étant dans mes pensées, je continuais de chanter, suivant mes frères plus qu'autre chose et le tout sans faire une fausse note. J'avais juste oublié une figure mais j'étais le seul à faire un salto à ce moment-là donc c'était passé inaperçu. Lorsque le refrain commença, Nate qui passait près de moi, me secoua légèrement l'épaule afin de me faire revenir à moi. Et pour cause, dans le refrain de cette chanson que mes frères avaient écrit en pensant à Caroline, on faisait tous les deux, plusieurs figures mêlant saltos et grand écarts de toutes sortes.

« - _See all those familiar faces crowded in my mind / I know that now is not the time / Run around with someone else / Satisfy yourself but don't fool me / Don't you let it be? / States of emergency_. (Voir tous ses visages familiers qui s'entassent dans mon esprit / Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment / Tourner en rond avec quelqu'un d'autre Sois satisfaite, mais ne me trompe pas / Ne laisses tu pas les choses être (ce qu'elles sont) / L'état d'urgence)

Durant toute la chanson je restais concentrer refusant que mon esprit parte encore loin de ce concert, de cette salle, pour revenir à Tulsa où mon cœur avait cessé de battre. Si j'avais su que Mitchie perdrait les eaux une semaine auparavant, je ne l'aurais jamais emmené en croisière. Je serais resté chez nous, bien sagement. Lorsqu'elle aurait perdu les eaux, nous aurions appelé le _Bailey hospital_ pour les prévenir tout en partant rejoindre leurs locaux. Mitchie aurait été soignée dans un hôpital à la pointe de la technologie et non dans ce petit hôpital de marina. Je restais persuadé, après tout ce temps, que c'était ce qui avait tué Mitchie. Ce n'était pas notre fille mais le manque de moyen de l'établissement. J'avais cependant refusé de faire un procès par égard pour ma femme. Elle détestait tout ce qui avait trait aux journalistes. Si j'avais tenté quoi que ce soit, ils se seraient emparés de l'affaire et sa disparition soudaine aurait été trop médiatisée… Elle m'aurait maudit, où qu'elle se trouve. De toute façon, je n'avais aucune preuve de ce que j'avançais. J'avais sûrement besoin d'un coupable. C'était du moins ce dont je m'étais persuadé au fil des jours.

Quand les notes de la chanson suivante débutèrent, je déglutis. C'était le passage que je redoutais. A notre tour, en l'honneur de Mitchie, nous allions entonner une de ses chansons. La première qu'elle m'avait chantée. Nate la chanterait seul ce soir, je n'en avais pas eu le courage. Je lui pris sa guitare alors qu'il s'installait au piano.

« - _A little bit longer and I'd be fine_ / _But you don't know what you got till it's gone / And you don't know what it's like to feel you glow / And every time you smile, you laugh, you glow / You don't even know_ , chanta-t-il tandis qu'avec Jason on reprenait la dernière phrase. (Encore un petit moment et j'irais mieux / Mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu as jusqu'à ce que ça disparaisse / Et tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de te sentir rayonnante / Et chaque fois que tu souris, tu ris, tu rayonnes / Tu ne le sais même pas)

La chanson me ramena plusieurs mois en arrière. La première fois que je l'avais entendue pour être exact. Nate était en cours et Mitchie avait séché les siens à cause des réflexions de Tess. Après une après-midi shopping, j'avais réussi à la convaincre de me jouer une de ses créations. Elle avait choisie cette chanson sans que je sache pourquoi mais j'étais tombé amoureux du texte. Pour moi, il signifiait beaucoup. Ce n'était pas qu'une chanson, c'était la raison d'être de ma femme et lorsque je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue, je ne cherchais pas à la cacher. Je me moquais de ce qu'on pouvait penser de moi. A cet instant, seule l'image de Mitchie jouant cette chanson sur notre piano comptait. Je passais les trois minutes suivantes à revivre la scène, avant qu'on attaque l'avant dernière chanson. Plus énergique, elle nous permit d'éviter qu'on finisse tous les trois en larmes sur scène. Même si, comme j'en étais l'auteur, elle me remua beaucoup.

« - _You know when the sun forgets to shine / I'll be there to hold you through the night / We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight / And even when we're miles and miles apart / You're still holding all of my heart / I promise it will never be dark / I know…_ _We're inseparable_. (Tu sais que quand le soleil oublie de briller / Je serai là pour te guider à travers la nuit / Nous irons si vite que nous pourrons voler ce soir / Et même quand nous sommes séparés par des milliers de kilomètres / Tu restes toujours dans mon cœur / Je promets qu'il ne fera jamais sombre / Je sais… Nous sommes inséparables)

Une nouvelle fois, la chanson me tira une larme que j'essuyais rapidement durant une pirouette rapide. A la fin de la chanson, qui était la dernière programmée, je demandais à ce qu'on rallume la salle quelques instants.

« - Merci, fis-je joyeusement une fois qu'on eut présenté nos musiciens. Ce soir… Ce soir est un jour particulier pour nous, dis-je en désignant mes frères. Il y a tout juste un an, une personne merveilleuse nous a quittés et si nous sommes là, devant vous, c'est pour lui rendre un hommage très spécial. A Mitchie que j'ai profondément aimé mais également à l'ange qui partage ma vie depuis quelques mois… Mademoiselle Locéa Gray, ajoutais-je en désignant les coulisses d'où elle arriva accompagnée de Caitlyn et Jaelyn. Ma fille qui a fait devant vous, ses premiers pas et dont c'est l'anniversaire ce soir. Joyeux anniversaire ma princesse, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras… Je t'aime.

Mes frères, et ses deux tantes le lui souhaitèrent également puis on entonna tous les quatre d'abord puis rapidement suivie du public, le chant traditionnel, avant qu'on l'embrasse tous une nouvelle fois. Ma sœur voulut la reprendre mais je la gardais dans mes bras.

« - Si vous êtes d'accord, ajoutais-je d'une voix vibrante d'émotion, j'aimerais vous interpréter une création personnelle.

Ils hurlèrent combien ils étaient d'accord et mes frères reprirent leur place, alors que j'ajustais le casque antibruit de ma fille sur ses oreilles.

« - Où que tu sois Mitchie, _this song…_ _This song is just for you. I love you forever!_

Les premières notes résonnèrent et je baissais la tête quelques secondes. Le moment qui allait suivre allait être très fort en émotion et si je ne voulais pas m'effondrer devant nos fans, j'allais devoir prendre sur moi.

« - _Looking at a picture of you in my hands / Wondering if I'm ever gonna see you_ _again_ (Je regardais une photo de toi dans mes mains / Je me demande si un jour on se reverra de nouveau)

Locéa poussa un cri d'étonnement et je regardais derrière moi. Comme prévu, Josh un de nos techniciens, faisait apparaître sur un écran géant la vidéo que j'avais faite de ma femme. Ou plutôt le montage vidéo. Elle nous fit signe puis se mit à parler en désignant le nid de grenouilles que je lui avais montré. Le son avait été coupé afin que personne ne sache ce qu'elle racontait sauf ses proches. Je souris à son visage ravie puis quand elle me tira la langue, je repris la chanson :

« - _Without you I don't know how my life will be / But I believe / It's not goodbye / 'Cause I will remember you / And I see you again / When I rise / 'Cause I know and I believe / I will see you in eternity_ (Sans toi, je ne sais plus comment sera ma vie / Mais je crois / Que ce n'est pas un adieu / Car je me souviendrai de toi / Et je te reverrai / Quand je m'élèverai / Car je sais et je crois / Que je vais te revoir dans l'éternité

Pour avoir longtemps travaillé sur cet hommage, je savais à présent que Mitchie avait les yeux fermés. Allongée sur notre canapé, elle avait un léger sourire sur son visage en frôlant doucement son ventre. C'était deux jours après notre retour de Los Angeles. Nous avions passé la nuit à nous retrouver et elle avait passé deux jours sans cesser de sourire. A titre exceptionnel, je lui avais demandé de se placer comme ça et d'agir le plus naturellement possible. Elle ouvrit les yeux alors que je chantais que je la reverrai et me sourit franchement avant de me dire qu'elle m'aimait avec ses doigts. Elle leva l'index, puis tous sauf le pouce, puis les trois premiers avant de m'embrasser de loin. Je fermais les yeux afin de me souvenir de sa déclaration… Déclaration qui m'avait obligé à poser ma caméra, sans l'éteindre pour l'embrasser… Avant que notre câlin dérape légèrement. Ce qu'on ne voyait pas dans ce montage.

« - _So close yet so far / But in my heart you're here with me / You did not leave / You just went to live in eternity_. (Si près et pourtant si loin / Mais dans mon cœur tu es ici avec moi / Tu n'es pas parti / Tu es juste parti vivre dans une éternité.)

Derrière moi, Mitchie était dans les coulisses de cette salle et faisait un concours de grimaces avec mes frères. Le public rit ainsi que Nate et Jason, ce qui fit aussi rire ma fille. L'image suivante, nous étions tous au bowling et Mitchie buvait son coca à la paille. A chaque gorgée elle haussait les sourcils aussi longtemps qu'elle inspirait. Elle prit ensuite sa boule bleue, tourna sur elle-même avant de s'accroupir et de la lancer avant de se mettre dos à la piste. Au moment où les quilles tombèrent, toutes sans exception, elle fit mine de se frotter les ongles sur sa veste puis frappa dans la main de Jason avec elle faisait équipe. Et oui ma femme était une championne de bowling.

Durant le second refrain, je me tournais. C'était un défilé de photo. Habillé à la Britney Spears, ou avec seulement sa veste et sa jupe. On la vit aussi dans sa robe de bal puis dans la chemise qu'elle m'avait emprunté la veille de mon départ en tournée alors qu'elle allait au lycée. Habillée simplement, parfois déguisée, plusieurs photos se succédèrent puis je chantais le dernier couplet alors qu'on revoyait le film de notre mariage, arrangé à ma façon. On sortait de l'église avant de monter dans la voiture qui nous conduisit à l'hôtel. Durant le voyage, tout le monde nous avait félicités sauf Nate qui filmait et il nous avait obligé à faire un discours un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Celui de ma femme avait été exceptionnel puisqu'elle avait remercié sa famille de batracien d'avoir organisé l'événement ce qui nous avait fait rire aux larmes.

« - _We will live in the light of the sun again / Dancing in the river of life and / Knowing that'll never end / Forever by your side / We'll never have to say goodbye / 'Cause I will remember you / And I will see you again / When I rise / 'Cause I know and I believe / I will see you in eternity._ (On va vivre dans la lumière du soleil à nouveau / Dansant dans la rivière de la vie et / Sachant qu'il n'y aura jamais de fin / Pour toujours près de toi / On n'aura jamais à dire adieu / Car je me souviendrais de toi / Et je te verrai à nouveau / Quand je m'élèverai / Car je sais et je crois / Que je te verrais dans l'éternité)

Le défilé de photo qui passa, une nouvelle fois, me fit pleurer. J'avais mis une photo d'elle, à chaque étape de sa grossesse et je savais que ce montage sonnait la fin de ce film, de ma chanson et de cet hommage. Elle nous regardait toujours en souriant, parfois en tirant la langue alors que je me rappelais de chaque moment où la photo avait été prise. Je revoyais Mitchie évoluer dans notre maison, passant l'aspirateur, me défiant au bowling sur console, cuisinant ou se moquant de moi quand, pour la faire rire, je mettais un tablier à fleur.

Le dernier morceau de cette vidéo arriva et on put tous voir Mitchie faire le petit-déjeuner alors que j'étais assis face à elle. Elle préparait des pancakes tout en parlant à ma caméra. A ce moment-là, elle expliquait à notre bébé que c'était toujours elle qui faisait le repas alors que j'attendais simplement le repas.

« _-_ _It's not goodbye / 'Cause I will remember you / And I will see you again / When I rise / 'Cause I know and I believe / I will see you in eternity_ (Ce n'est pas un adieu / Car je me souviendrai de toi / Et Je te verrai à nouveau / Quand je m'élèverai / Car je sais et je crois / Que je te verrais dans l'éternité.)

J'avais conscience des larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues mais j'étais incapable de les retenir et je ne le voulais pas. La vidéo s'acheva sur la photo que je préférais d'elle. Assise sur notre lit, elle était entourée de toutes les peluches de notre fille, qui était encore dans son ventre à cette époque. Mitchie souriait doucement en traçant un cœur avec ses doigts.

« - _I will see you again_ , achevais-je en larmes. (Je te reverrai encore.)

Il y eut un moment de silence puis je souris quand j'entendis sa voix :

« - Bonsoir, dit-elle dans mon film, je voulais simplement vous dire que je vous aime tous et que ce petit moment passé avec vous a été le plus beau de ma vie… Jason, tu me manques grand frère chaque jour un peu plus… Nate ? Que dire de toi ?… Tu es mon meilleur ami et ça ne changera jamais. C'est toi le meilleur… S'il vous plaît, veillez bien sur Shane quand je serai partie. Vous êtes ceux avec qui je passe les meilleurs moments de ma vie, et je sais que je peux compter sur vous. Quant à toi Shane, je t'en supplie ne me pleurs pas trop longtemps. J'ignore quel âge j'aurais quand je partirai mais tu me connais, j'ai voulus prévoir, au cas où alors… Sache que je t'ai profondément aimé et que chaque jour passé loin de toi est comme… Tu es le garçon le plus parfait de la planète. Qui sait toujours comment me faire rire et sourire. T'es le seul à savoir chasser mes peurs et mes larmes rien que par ta présence et je t'aime ! Pour tout ce que tu es !… A bientôt, mais ne venez pas me rejoindre trop vite… Je vous aime !

Pov de **Mitchie**

Je sais qu'on s'imagine toujours le paradis comme un endroit parfait mais il y a des lois afin que la quiétude règne. La principale est que je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire où je suis. Pourtant, je passe mon temps à observer ma famille. J'ai passé l'année entière à envoyer mon courage à Shane, pour l'épreuve qu'il traversait. Au contraire de ce qu'il pense, je me suis sentie mourir… C'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé de s'assurer qu'on n'échangeait pas notre bébé contre un autre… Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit près de moi lorsque je rendrais mon dernier souffle. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru qu'il ne saurait pas affronter mon départ et j'ai envoyé mon image dans un de ses rêves pour lui demander de s'occuper de notre fille. Ce n'est pas elle qui m'a tuée, c'est moi qui étais simplement arrivée au bout de mon chemin. J'avais accompli ce pour quoi j'étais sur terre, il n'y avait aucune raison de m'attarder… Même si j'aurais voulu tenir mon bébé ne serait-ce qu'une fois… Suite à ce rêve, Shane s'est repris et depuis il assure comme un chef… Je suis extrêmement fière de lui… Et le concert de ce soir, cet hommage à moi… Il m'a laissée sans voix… Tout comme sa chanson. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse me faire.

« - J'ai confiance en toi Shane, tu sauras élever notre fille comme il le faudra et lorsque tu me rejoindras ici, où que je sois, je te le dirais en face. Quant à ton cœur que tu crois fermer à l'amour, détrompe-toi, il battra à nouveau pour une autre. Pas maintenant, mais dans quelques temps… Je l'ai choisie pour toi et je sais qu'elle saura vous rendre heureux Locéa et toi. Je t'aime, soufflais-je jusqu'à lui.

L'espace d'une seconde je crus qu'il m'avait entendu puisqu'il chuchota, dans son sommeil qu'il m'aimait aussi puis je me souvins d'un point. Tant que j'étais ici, il ne sentirait pas ma présence alors je ne risquais rien… N'est-ce pas ?

FIN

Et voilà, c'est officiel, cette fic est désormais fini. Sachez que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire. J'ai ris en même temps que mes personnages, pleuré avec eux et souris à tous les moments mignons qu'ils ont vécus. Je sais que j'ai promis à **chris87** de ne pas écrire de fic qui se terminerait mal mais au fond, sachant que Shane retrouvera l'amour et que Mitchie est toujours près de lui, ça ne se finit pas si mal, non ? Et comme l'a dit Jane Smith (cf _Mr and Mrs Smith_ avec Brad Pitt et Angelina Jolie), **Une histoire qui se termine bien est une histoire qui n'est pas finie.**

Quelques précisions avant de vous laisser. La première phrase de l'épilogue « Il n'y a que l'amour qui résiste à la mort » est tirée du film « Si seulement » avec Jennifer Love Hewitt. Quant au concert des _Connect3,_ si on replace les titres dans l'ordre et qu'on ajoute quelque mot voici ce qu'on a :  Hello beautiful c'est un Brand new day. Je suis sorry de ne venir que Tonight. Sans toi, je suis une trainwreck et je lance un SOS. You just don't know it mais When you look me in the eyes, je sens que je suis Still in love with you. Tu es là Girl of my dreams donc Please be mine. Don't forget que You're my favourite song. C'est un State of emergency qui risque de durer A little bit longer mais je sais qu'on restera Inseparable malgré cette Eternity. » Ce qui en français veut dire : Salut ma belle, c'est un nouveau jour. Je suis désolé de ne venir que ce soir. Sans toi, je suis une catastrophe et je lance un SOS. Tu ne sais simplement pas mais quand tu me regardes dans les yeux, je sens que je suis toujours amoureux de toi. Tu es la fille de mes rêves donc s'il te plait, sois mienne. N'oublie pas que tu es ma chanson préférée. C'est un état d'urgence qui risque de durer encore un moment mais je sais que l'on restera inséparable malgré cette éternité.

Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit. J'espère juste que vous avez apprécié cet épilogue, plus long que la normale, malgré tout et je m'excuse pour tous les claviers qui ont été ruiné par ma faute. Le mien n'y échappe que de justesse ! :(

Vous avez été nombreuses à me demander si j'allais poster une autre fiction après celle-ci. La réponse est _**OUI**_ ! Seulement à cause d'emploi du temps chargé pour l'une et l'autre, il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine mais celle d'après. Je vous donnerais des infos sur la fic sur ma page, c'est promis. Vous m'avez demandé le résumé donc vous l'aurez.

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
